The Date
by sarabrowncolorado
Summary: This is the story of Blair and Dan's first date as I see it anyway . I am toying with the idea of continuing this as a series…showing other "important" dates throughout their relationship: Their first date was nothing short of a dare.  The characters are not mine.
1. The First

**I do not own these characters or the storyline. I am just using them for some creative fun. This is the story of Blair and Dan's first date (as I see it anyway). It does not necessarily spoil what's happening on the show or follow it too closely either. Let's just say that it starts after the last episode, "It Girl Happened One Night" but does not rely on it for plotline. I am toying with the idea of continuing this as a series…showing other "important" dates throughout their relationship.**

**The First**

Their first date was nothing short of a dare. They had been at a coffee house deliberating over the merits of the seventh film they had seen together (still not friends). She had just finished explaining to him, again, how unrealistic it was that the hero would have been able to successfully woo the heroine. They were from different worlds, different philosophies, and different income brackets.

"You really think it is impossible that two people could come together and…" Dan re-started his defense.

"I didn't say that it was _impossible_, just highly unlikely. It would be difficult for him to show her something new, take her somewhere she hadn't already been, and help her grow. In order to win her over, he would need to make an impact, leave an impression. Given the situation, I just don't think it's probable," Blair searched for an example. "It would be like you and I, Humphrey."

"I'm sorry, you and I?" Dan's cup stopped midway to his mouth as his eyebrow arched and his voice went high.

"Oh relax," she rolled her eyes with an exasperated look on her face. "I mean, hypothetically, somebody like you would have a very difficult time wooing somebody like me."

"You're joking right?" Dan chuckled. "You do remember that Serena was my girlfriend for two years."

"You mean, Serena was your girlfriend for a month and then not, then again for a month, and then not, then again for a…"

"Alright," he interrupted with a half glare, half smirk.

"I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't use her as your evidence of your wooing capabilities," a genuine smile played at her lips as she looked at him. "Don't let it get you down, Humphrey. Better men have tried and failed. You're in good company." Dan laughed. Had he not been spending so much time with her lately, he might have been offended by her comment. However, he now recognized this playful ribbing as a sign of…an affection of sorts from Blair. If he had had pigtails, he was quite certain she would be pulling on them as she spoke.

"You really think I don't have what it takes to…"

"I know it," she nodded with a smile and a curt nod. She truly enjoyed sparring with him, more than she had ever guessed she would.

"Sounds like a challenge to me, Waldorf," his face grew serious.

"A challenge?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot up.

"I do believe that, given a fair shot, somebody like me could woo somebody like you," he knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care. If he was completely honest with himself, he would admit that these last few months, seeing movies and going to art exhibits with Blair, had been the most fun he had in a long time. And it was certainly the most 'him' he had been in a long time.

"You want to take me on a date? Why Humphrey, I had no idea." She tried to muffle a laugh.

"Ah, come on Waldorf, what are you afraid of? Think I might tarnish your image? Scuff your shoes?" His posture straightened as he tried to sort out how much of him wanted to prove her wrong and how much of him actually might want to take her out on a date. "Or are you just scared that I might actually prove you wrong and leave you quite smitten with me?"

"Smitten is not something I do," her eyes narrowed at him, not wanting to back down from a challenge. "Neither is scared," she took a drink of her coffee and met his eyes. "Fine. One date."

"One date?" He smiled as the words left his mouth.

"You have may have one date with me so that I can prove my point," though her eyes were steady and her voice never wavered, her fingers played nervously with the hem of her blouse. Dan watched her, silently, and then moved forward, letting his elbows rest on the table.

"I don't know Blair," his voice was low while he contemplated. "I'm not sure if you have the ability to be unbiased in your judgment. No matter what I do, you would never admit that you were wrong and I was right."

"I see your concern," she nodded, eyes cast down. "And I will be the first to admit that, in the past, I have been known to be…"

"Deceptive?" He tossed out, teasing.

"But I would like to remind you that it was you, not I, who took the most recent opportunity to sabotage."

"Fair point," he nodded and thought for a moment. "So, you'll be fair?"

"Of course."

"And honest?"

"Scouts honor," she held up her hand in oath.

"Then you, my non-friend, have a deal," Dan stuck his hand out. It was not lost on Blair that this was really one of the very first times that she and Dan had really touched.

"So, when would you like to have this…experiment?" She asked, turning her attention back to her coffee.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"I am," she smiled. "Are you sure that three days are enough time for you to do your research and prepare to sweep me off my feet?" Dan laughed out loud before he moved in, closer to her and lowered his voice.

"I don't have to do research for this, Blair," her name on his lips caused her breath to hitch in the slightest. "I know you…I know you well. I know exactly what we're going to do."

"Oh?" Her voice came out smaller than she wanted.

"Can you be ready at three?"

"Yes," she nodded and cleared her throat, willing her voice to return. "Whatever shall I wear to this date?"

"Something you will feel comfortable in; both literally and metaphorically."

After agreeing that it was best to keep this experimental date from their friends, so as to avoid mass hysteria, Dan walked Blair home and then headed across the bridge. On his trip home, his mind couldn't help but run through his plan for the date. And he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of excitement, wishing away the three days between him and Saturday.

**SATURDAY**

It had begun as any normal day had. Blair had a hard time falling asleep the night before, jittery with anticipation. Eventually she was able to drift off to sleep. She woke feeling rested and rejuvenated and ready for her day. The weather was unseasonably warm, opening up endless possibilities of clothing options. And Serena, thankfully, had gone away for the weekend with Ben. Blair was more than happy to avoid the awkward explanation that would inevitably follow.

As the day passed and the hours grew closer and closer to three, Blair luxuriated in a hot bubble bath to ease her nerves and put her in the right head space. She stretched out and settled her head onto her pillow. She took a few slow, deep breaths and tried to clear her mind. The mixture of emotions she was feeling were a little confusing. There was a part of her that was gearing up for a challenge, a battle of sorts. But there was another part of her, somewhere deep inside that was eager for this date, even if it was only partly a dare. It had been so long since she had been out on a first date and, though she would never say it out loud, she was finding Dan more and more compelling as they spent more time together.

Though she had no idea what he had planned, she did know one thing for certain-her first date with Dan Humphrey was sure to be nothing like any other she had experienced. Her first date with Chuck-she couldn't even recall her first date with Chuck as their relationship had been tumultuous from the very beginning. Her first date with Nate was exactly what one might expect; simple, innocent, boring. Chuck and Nate were predictable. Chuck and Nate were from her world, where money and lineage meant something to somebody. Chuck was smooth, charming, and calculating. Nate was beautiful, well-bred, and well behaved.

But Dan, Dan was different. Dan was smart and witty and not at all intimidated by her. Though he now had quite a bit of money at his disposal, he was seemingly unaffected by it all. Though he could rightfully be living the life in the Upper East Side with his father and Lily, he chose to stay in Brooklyn. He knew exactly who Blair was, good and bad, and he still had every intention of showing up at her home to take her on their first date.

After trying on twice as many outfits as she normally did and three times the amount of shoes, Blair was dressed. Pretty. Casual-well, as casual as she was willing to go for a date, even an experimental date with Dan Humphrey. Dorota appeared, looking quite pleased, to announce "Mr. Dan's" arrival. With one last, shaky breath, Blair gathered her bag and took steps closer to Dan and their very first date. As she rounded the corner on the stairs, she couldn't help but critique his outfit. Amazingly, she was pleasantly surprised. He looked…good. She smiled. When looking at him through the fresh eyes she was forcing herself to use for this date, he looked good. It was then that he chose to turn and look up at her. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen his eyes widen slightly as he took her in, she would have heard his breath hitch the tiniest bit and she would have sensed that his heart rate had picked up the pace. She would have known that he suddenly felt nervous and a little…scared…about what this experiment might end up revealing. Nevertheless, Blair was too caught up in the warm, friendly smile on his face to even register anything else.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Dan, finally breaking from his trance, took a few steps toward her.

"Blair," he breathed. "You look…amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled and stopped in front of him. "You look…perfectly acceptable."

"I'll take it," he couldn't help the grin that appeared. He put his hand behind her, guiding her towards the door.

"What? No flowers?" She raised an eyebrow, half joking, half provoking.

"You know, I thought about it. But I ultimately decided that flowers are not exactly original and I think that, over the course of the day, you are going to find that I am nothing like any of the men that you have dated," he helped her with her coat as they waited for the elevator. Blair laughed lightly.

"This is something I already know," she pointed out.

"Yes," he nodded as the doors opened. "But, by the end of tonight, I'm going to have you convinced that it is a very good thing."

"We'll see," she put on her most seductive smile and walked right past him into the elevator. He watched, rooted to his spot, as she moved. He gulped the lump in his throat and suddenly became very nervous, not entirely sure what they had gotten themselves into.

They emerged from the building onto the walk. The sun was out and it was relatively warm. Blair scanned the street, looking for some mode of transportation. Dan, sensing this, cleared his throat.

"We're walking."

"Walking?" Blair couldn't help the inflection in her voice. "You can't be serious. First no flowers and now this? You are not off to a very good start."

"You know, Blair, you said you would give me a fair shot, but so far you've been treating this like a food critic treats dinner at a new restaurant. You're taking notes and making mental deductions. But you're never going to be able to enjoy this if you keep doing that. If you are really going to be fair, you're going to have to allow yourself to relax…and trust me," his eyes were wide and pleading and, for the life of her, she couldn't help but be swayed.

"Trust you…" She trailed off in thought. Taking a deep breath, she did her very best to relax and let her mind clear. "Okay, Humphrey, we're walking."

"Fantastic," he clapped his hands together and smiled. They began walking. From the very first step, they were already in sync with each other. "Now, the walking does have purpose."

"Oh?" She smiled genuinely.

"Our first stop is nearby and, along the way, I have something…or some _things _I want to show you," he explained, pulling a map of sorts from his coat pocket.

"What's that?" She eyed the folded up paper in his hand.

"This…" he held it up, "is a map of historical and architectural landmarks in the area. I know you appreciate art and history and architecture. So, on our way to our first destination, I thought we could check out some of these places."

"Hmmm…" She smiled, interested. "Can I see the map?"

"Of course," he handed it over as he came to a stop in front of a coffee shop. "But first, let's grab some coffee for the journey."

"Let's," Blair nodded as Dan reached to open the door for her. With a bright smile that had no hint of sarcasm, she stepped through the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he grinned as he watched her walk past him, the smell of her hair as she breezed by sending a small shiver through him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he was quite certain that this was the first time that particular exchange of words had ever passed between them.

Once they had coffee in hand, they began their walking tour of historical and architectural landmarks. Blair was surprised to find that Dan knew quite a bit about the buildings and their designs, more so then the map explained. As he told her about the architects, the original intent, and the eras from which the designs were based, Blair was not at all surprised to find that she was enjoying herself. She hung onto every word, followed where he led, and studied the specifics he pointed out. She found that, when they came to their final stop, she was sad to have the tour end.

"Here we are," Dan gestured towards the building, which she now knew was a historic townhouse.

"Rizzoli's?" She turned to him.

"Rizzoli's bookstore," he smiled and reached for the door. "You haven't been here before?"

"I haven't," she shook her head, stepping into the beautiful building. She instantly loved it. It was warm, charming, inviting. She was impressed at how they were able to cram stacks and shelves of books into this old townhome without taking away from the beauty of the place, without taking away the feeling of…comfort. She paused in the entry way, taking in the woodwork, the staircase, the amazing ceiling, and the books. The books. "You brought me to a bookstore…" She trailed off, taking slow steps into the room.

"Not just any bookstore," his voice was low, soft as he leaned closer to her, "this is my absolute favorite bookstore. I could literally spend hours here…holed up in some nook reading or sorting through the stacks. They have the best selection…stuff you cannot readily find anywhere else."

"What are we going to do here?" Her voice sincere and interested instead of sarcastic and accusing.

"Two things," his smile widened as he realized she was truly enjoying herself.

"Two?" Her voice was just above a whisper as she turned to look at him. She gasped slightly as she realized how very close he was standing in that moment.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling warmly and not moving an inch. "First, we have to go up to the third floor."

"What's on the third floor?" Her eyes searched his for a hint.

"The children's corner," he grinned.

"Why are we going to the children's corner?" She laughed.

"For Story time," he answered as though it were the most logical thing in the world. Not waiting for her response, he took a step forward and then, reaching back to take her hand in his, he gently pulled her towards him. "We better hurry; you do not want to miss introductions."

She wasn't sure if it was the idea that they were going to story time or if it was the way her heart fluttered when he reached for her hand, but either way, she lacked the words, or breath, to respond. Instead, her smile deepened, and she followed him towards the stairs.

**BREAK**

Story time was amazing. Blair had been a little cautious at the beginning, but as they sat together, leaning against large pillows against the wall in the children's corner, she was converted. The storyteller had begun by having everyone introduce themselves using their name and an adjective that described them and started with the first letter of their name (Bold Blair and Dopey Dan-which caused Blair and all the children to laugh out loud). Then, after everyone settled, she began telling stories—using amazing voices and dramatics. Blair was enthralled. Dan watched her as she seemed just as drawn in to story time as the children were. Her eyes were wide and bright and her smile was real. He couldn't miss the warmth he felt just watching her enjoy herself. He almost couldn't fight the urge he had to warp an arm around her and pull her close. But, not wanting to pull her away from her fixation, he refrained.

When story time ended, the storyteller brought out a record player and asked the audience to rise to their feet and dance to their good-bye song. Dan was completely shocked when Blair rose to her feet and held her hand out to him, insisting they participate. How could he refuse? He was thrilled to watch her as she danced about with the children and their parents. She looked stunning as she smiled and laughed and clapped her hands together. She looked…beautiful.

The music came to a stop and the parents gathered their children. Blair turned to Dan, who still seemed to be mesmerized by the music and the view.

"So?" She raised her eyebrows, looking a little like a child awaiting a surprise.

"So?" He smiled.

"You said we were going to do two things here," she explained, looking around her.

"Ah, yes," he nodded and gestured for her to follow him. And she did, to the top of the stairs, where he slowed to a stop and looked around the store. "Take your pick."

"Take my pick?" She looked around the room, confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well," he started, moving closer to her. "You pointed out earlier that I failed to bring flowers, which was actually a purposeful oversight on my part."

"You said that you weren't going to be like any man I've ever dated before," she reminded him.

"Yes I did," he grinned. "And I'm not. And, in that spirit, instead of flowers, look around the store and take your pick."

"Of the books?"

"Anything you like," he nodded.

"Instead of flowers, you're buying me a book?" Her eyebrows raised and for the briefest of moments he was worried he had made a fatal error. But then her face softened and her eyes brightened. "Dan, you are going to buy me a book?"

"That's the idea," he shrugged. "So, let's look around…take your time too, there are lots of nooks and crannies with some amazing finds…and, when you find the one you want…it's yours."

"Dan…" The way she said his name registered in the pit of his stomach. "Nobody…no date at least, has ever bought me a book. I don't know what to...how long do I have, to pick one out?"

"You can have as much time as you would like," he smiled. "As much time as it takes."

Had he been paying attention, he would have seen the way her eyes fought to hold in tears, he would have seen the way she very discreetly bounced on her feet in excitement. As it was, he wasn't paying attention, he was too caught up in the way his close proximity to her made his blood race and in the way he was no longer even thinking about the dare that had brought them here. Now, it was all about bringing this smile to her face.

"Well, don't just stand there, Humphrey," Blair waved a hand in front of his face. "We have shelves to explore."

And with that, he followed. Happily, Dan followed as Blair made her way through shelves and stacks of books, discussing their respected lists of literary classics. There were moments of laughter, moments of banter, and even moments of contented silence. Occasionally she would pull a book from a shelf and, holding it in her hands as if she were judging its weight, she would hold an internal debate-ultimately deciding no and returning the book to the shelf. Dan was delighted by the way she undertook the task of selecting a book. She was not quick. She was not rash. She was deliberate, thoughtful and careful and took great care in her selection.

Happily, Blair led Dan through the bookstore, finding great enjoyment in this treasure hunt of sorts. She had to admit that this date had so far, been quite satisfying. She loved that he had the insight to forgo flowers and offer her something with so much more purpose; something that had lasted for years and would continue to last for many more, something that was permanent and beautiful and all of her choosing. She smiled to herself as she thought about Chuck and how he would never have stepped foot in this bookstore. She chuckled as she thought about Nate who…well, let's face it, she didn't see shelves of "Cliff's Notes" anywhere.

They were exactly thirty-two minutes into the search when she found it. They had fallen into a happy silence when suddenly; she drew in a breath, causing Dan to look to her in alarm.

"I found it," she spoke with reverence as she pulled the small, leather-bound book from the shelf. Her small fingers traced the design on the cover and opened it to scan the pages. She smiled and nodded and then, meeting his eyes, she held the book out to him.

"This is it?" He asked reaching for the book. She nodded. He read the title and smiled wide. "A Separate Peace…"

"John Knowles."

"'But by now I no longer needed this vivid false identity; now I was acquiring, I felt, a sense for my own real authority and worth...'" Dan quoted the novel.

"'Finny's life was ruled by inspiration and anarchy, and so he prized a set of rules. His own, not those imposed on him by other people…'" Blair answered with a quote of her own. A quiet moment of reverence settled over the two of them, their eyes locked and their lips smiled.

"Excellent choice," he was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you."

"So…how do you feel about dinner? Are you hungry?"

"I am," she smiled and then looked around. "But first, I would like to stop at the ladies' room."

"Towards the back," he pointed past her. "You go ahead. I'll take care of this," he held up the book. "And I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs?"

"Great," she answered and then, with more difficulty than necessary, she stepped away from him. He watched as she walked away. He watched until she was out of sight before he turned towards the stairs to purchase the book.

When Blair returned from the ladies' room, Dan was waiting, as promised, at the bottom of the stairs, bag in hand. He greeted her with a warm smile as she descended the stairs.

"I think I remember you mentioning dinner?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I did," he nodded and then offered his arm. "Shall we?" She hesitated for the slightest of moments before linking her arm through his.

"Do you want me to carry the book?" She eyed the bag in his free hand.

"Nah," he shook his head with a grin. "I think I can handle the load."

"How about the map?" She asked, fully expecting to continue their walk.

"The map?" His eyebrows twisted in confusion before it dawned on him. "Ah, the map. You enjoyed that, did you?"

"I'm not ashamed to say I did."

"Well, Miss Waldorf, I would be happy to continue the architectural tour of New York with you, but it will have to be another time," he moved away from her then, and she instantly missed his warmth. Dan nodded and moved towards a car waiting by the curb with a driver. "But we are done walking for the evening."

"A car, Humphrey?" She couldn't help the smirk on her face. "I thought this sort of thing was against all you stood for."

"Ha," he laughed. "I suppose I may have said that at one time. But, tonight is different…that, and I have it on pretty good authority that showing up to Per Se in my classic is simply not allowed." He opened the door to the car and stood aside, waiting for her to enter.

"Where?" Blair asked, rooted to her spot. "We're going to Per Se for dinner?"

"Yes," he couldn't help the self-satisfied grin that took over his face.

"But I've wanted to go there since…" She trailed off and looked him over.

"This I know."

"But how did you…" She slowly began moving towards him and the car.

"I listen when you speak, Blair," his voice was serious and hit her with impact. Despite the warm weather, she felt a chill. She had to swallow the lump in her throat. She was not used to people listening when she spoke, unless she was screaming. She hadn't felt listened to for much too long. Dan studied her face as a whole host of emotions passed across. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she nodded and smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I'm ready." And with a newfound sense of confidence and worth, she moved to get into the car, stopping to place her hand over his as it rested on the door. "Thank you, Dan."

"You're welcome," he breathed, waiting until she was settled inside before joining her and pulling the door shut.

Dinner was everything that it had been hyped to be. The service was the epitome of great service. The food-positively ravishing. Blair felt gluttonous as she savored every morsel of her meal. The conversation was engaging, but it had always been so between the two of them. Almost always Blair found herself to be extremely stimulated by Dan, intellectually. She could talk to him about all of the things that were of importance to her; films, literature, history, current events. Of all her friends, he was above and beyond the most intelligent and well-read of the group. His company had grown more and more welcome over the last few months. And now, sitting across from him at Per Se after finishing a lovely meal, she felt satisfied; literally and metaphorically, and she was unbelievably thankful that they had been the only two left in the city during the holidays…otherwise they might never have forged this…friendship. And, after the day she had just had, that would have clearly been a tragedy. She had really had a wonderful day and, after Dan had handed the signed receipt to the waiter to pay the bill, Blair felt compelled to tell him.

"I have to admit, Humphrey, you have surprised me for sure," she tilted her head to one side, leaning closer to him from across the table. "Today has been really great."

"While I am pleased to hear that," his smile was wide. "The date is not quite over yet."

"Oh?" She was intrigued. "Where are we going next?"

"Brooklyn."

While Blair had initially felt the reflexive need to protest, giving Dan the benefit of the doubt, she stifled her words. She was going to go against every instinct that had been bred into her and trust him. The drive across the bridge was a short one and Blair, for her part, had settled into her seat, satisfied, and watched the lights of the city speed by. When they arrived at the Brooklyn Promenade, she didn't hesitate to take his extended hand and step out of the car. And, when he didn't immediately drop her hand from his hold, she didn't hesitate to tighten her hold just slightly.

After purchasing two cones from the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory (Chocolate Chocolate Chunk and Strawberry, respectively), Dan and Blair strolled along the promenade; her arm linked through his. They stopped to look at the New York City skyline and the only words that passed between them were when Dan would remember something about one of the buildings across the water. He would point to the building, tell her the tidbit. Blair would smile at him and nod and then they would return to the silence. Both were too caught up in what might be happening between them, the unspoken part of the night, to speak of much else. Dan was overwhelmed by his instinctual desire to be closer to her and struck by a kind of sadness that they may have missed out on this…moment…that they may have been wasting time pretending to be non-friends. Blair was trying desperately not to think about the tremble she felt every time he touched her. She was trying to avoid that familiar pull in her heart that usually hurled her head first into giving up herself to somebody else. It had almost been the destruction of her when she had been with Chuck. And, though she had managed to move on from him, she couldn't help but be a little afraid. She kept trying to convince herself that what she felt was happening between her and Dan was only a result of his effort to rise to the challenge she had presented—that there were no real feelings involved. But, every time her eyes rose to meet his…that argument was shattered and she was left with the need to hold onto him and not let him go.

They finished their cones at about the same time and, wordlessly, started back towards the car. It was only after they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge on the way home that she found the courage to speak again.

"Dan…" She turned to him, just as he opened his mouth to say,

"Blair…" They both chuckled lightly. "You go ahead." He offered.

"I think that perhaps…maybe…there could be the slightest chance that you were right."

"Right?" He raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm sorry, you lost me. I was right about what?"

"The…" She searched for the right words, growing sad as she remembered the true origins of this evening. "The dare…the challenge. You may very well be correct."

"Oh, that," he ran a nervous hand through his hair as he studied her face for some sort of sign. "Are you saying that there's a chance that somebody like me could woo somebody like…"

"Me?" She interrupted, feeling her walls of defense shooting up for the first time that night. Her eyes grew hard and she shrugged. "Maybe a more simplistic version of somebody like me."

"Of course," he chuckled, feeling a little defeated, despite his victory. "Of course. But not you. Not Blair Waldorf." His eyes looked away from her then, finding solace in watching as the car pulled up outside her building. Without looking back at her, he stepped from the car and offered his hand. She accepted and joined him on the walk. She watched as he moved to the door of her building.

"You don't have to do that, you know," she called out to him. "You don't have to see me in, since it wasn't a _real_ date anyway." And that did it. His eyes grew a little angry and his posture stiffened.

"A real date?" He laughed. "I'll tell you what, Blair Waldorf, until you just brought it up, I hadn't thought of the _dare_ all night. I truly had a good time with you tonight and I thought that you…God, I am so stupid, I thought that you were genuinely enjoying yourself…you know what, it doesn't matter. I am not going to leave you standing here on the street. I'm going to walk you to your door because…because that's who I am." He held the door open, but she stood, rooted to her spot, unable to move. "Are you coming?"

"Did you mean it?" Her voice was small and there was something in her eyes that made it seem like the answer to this question just might make or break her.

"Did I mean what?" His posture softened a little.

"What you just said…" She cleared her throat. "That you hadn't thought about the dare all night?" She raised her eyebrows, hopeful.

"Blair," he sighed and let the door close, moving towards her. "I…yes…this whole evening…I, well…yes. Yes, I meant what I said. I'm not sure exactly when it…shifted…but I haven't," he took a deep breath, at a loss for words at the moment. "Yes, I meant what I said." And then he watched as her face changed, showing what her brain was most likely processing. And then, she looked away from him, starring down the block, looking into nothing, taking steadying breaths. "Blair? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking down at the ground. Then, taking a deep breath, she met his eyes. The depth he saw there caused his breathing to stop. "Me too."

"I'm sorry? You too?" He managed to find his voice.

"I hadn't thought about the dare all night either," she explained, a small smile on her face. "I mean, at the very beginning I was thinking about it, but then you told me to relax and trust you…"

"And you did…" He smiled.

"I did," she nodded. "And I truly had an amazing night. It was…the walk, the bookstore, my book," she held up the bag in her hands. "It was a lovely day, Dan. That's what I meant to say in the car. It was a lovely day. Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," he softened. "Now, are you going to allow me to walk you in?"

"Of course," she nodded and, finally, stepped from her spot. Silently, she passed by him holding the door. Silently, they entered the elevator and he pressed the button to her floor. Dan was trying desperately to read the mood, to figure out what was being left unspoken. But, for the life of him, he didn't know. He was caught somewhere between the old Blair Waldorf who he had known, but barely known in high school, and this new Blair Waldorf who was his friend…who he had grown to know and care about. And, from the way things had just gone, he was guessing she was caught somewhere between the two as well.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened slightly. They stepped into her foyer and Blair turned to him with a small, nervous smile.

"Well, here I am," she glanced around, taking note that they were most likely alone.

"Yes," he nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well, thank you for going out with me tonight, Blair."

"Dan…" She spoke his name softly as she moved closer. "Thank you for…for proving me wrong." And then, completely unexpectedly, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, stunning him into silence. His skin felt like it was radiating from the spot where her lips had touched him. When she pulled away, her eyes were warm and her smile was sweet. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" He muttered, turning towards the elevator as Blair turned to remove her coat. His mind was numb as he moved to step into the elevator. Then suddenly, it was like something took over his body and forced him to turn back to her. "You know…" he called out, causing her to turn back to him. There was a small gleam in his eye as he smiled at her. "You know, you did say that I won."

"You won?" She raised an eyebrow as a smirk played across her lips.

"The challenge," he explained. "You said that I was right; that I won the challenge."

"And you said that you didn't think about the challenge the entire day," she crossed her arms, smiling.

"And I meant it," he grinned, happy to see that they fell back into the banter easily. "But I do think that, given that it started as a challenge—a challenge that I won—that I should get some sort of…reward."

"You think you win a prize?" She laughed. "What kind of prize do you think would be appropriate, Humphrey?"

"Well, I'm not sure what would be appropriate," he shrugged and then, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "but I would settle for a second date."

"You would settle for a second date?" She asked, making sure she had heard him correctly over the sound of her pounding heart.

"Yes," he nodded, moving closer. "Except that it wouldn't be a dare…and it wouldn't be settling."

"You want to take me on a date…" She fought to keep the giddy smile from exploding on her face; fought to maintain control.

"I do," he nodded, laying it all on the line. "And you know what, I think you want me to take you on a date."

"Is this some sort of game?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't play games, Blair." He held her gaze and smiled at her. "Today was…today was great and now, I'm asking…would you like to go out with me again sometime?" He watched her, half expecting a denial and half expecting some sort of harsh witty response.

"You know," she smiled shyly at him. "You know, I think I would."

"Really?" His grin widened.

"You thought I would say no?"

"I thought there was a chance," he admitted.

"Were you hoping I would say no?"

"No, of course not…" He shook his head, trying to regain control of the runaway conversation. "I was hoping you would say yes."

"Well, I am," she nodded. "I'm saying yes."

"How is next Saturday?"

"Perfectly free."

"Can I call you this week with details?"

"You should call me this week with details."

"Okay," he clapped his hands together, unashamed at how happy he felt in that moment.

"Okay," she smiled, feeling sleepy and content.

"Well, goodnight Blair," he moved again towards the elevator.

"Goodnight Dan." And then, with a warm, contended smile and a full, happy heart, Blair watched as the doors closed between her and Dan. Only then did she turn and make her way, slowly and happily, up the stairs to her room.

THE END

**Okay…please let me know what you think. I thought I might do a series of "important dates" between the two of them….but only if you want to see it Also, the bookstore is a real place. You can google it. And I took some creative freedoms with where things were actually located in NYC…so if I'm wrong about it…forgive me.**


	2. The Second

**I do not own these characters or the storyline. I am just using them for some creative fun. This series will follow many important dates of Blair and Dan. I appreciate your feedback…and am open to suggestions! Thank you to all of you who have done just that! Also, on a personal note….LOVED GG tonight!**

**The Second**

Their second date was a disaster. An absolute disaster. Later in life, whenever the topic of their second date would come up, Dan would groan with disgust and Blair would chuckle and shake her head, but neither would ever go into much detail of that ill-fated day.

True to his word, Dan had called her during the week to firm up plans for Saturday. They were going to continue on with the architectural tour they had begun on their first date and then move on to something of which Dan assured her she would instantly become a fan. They had debated, more within themselves then with each other, over rather or not to tell their friends about this second date. While they tended to lean towards the truth, they ultimately decided to wait. Neither was sure what they were waiting for, but they agreed they could slide in one more date before facing the decision to break the news to their collective group of friends. The only person in on their little adventure was Dorota and, seeing how happy and at peace Blair was, she wasn't talking.

The date had begun quite well. Dan was on time and came ready with coffee in hand. Blair was excited as they stepped out onto the street and headed in the opposite direction of where they had gone the weekend before.

"May I have the map this time?" She looked to him with wide, eager eyes.

"Of course," he nodded and handed it over, happy to follow her lead.

And so it began. Blair navigated the tour and would stop to point to buildings, reading to Dan from the map. And Dan would add in any additional information he had managed to store in his mind along the way. After about an hour, they slowed to a stop and Dan began,

"So, I was thinking that, for dinner, we might try something new."

"New?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "I am open to trying something new."

"Great," Dan clapped his hands together. "That's great. One thing, though, it's a little out of the way."

"Out of the way?" She was beginning to feel a little leery.

"Well, it's not in the city," he explained.

"Brooklyn?" She fought the grimace that was trying to force itself to the surface. If she was going to go on dates with Dan Humphrey, she was going to have to become more comfortable with crossing the bridge.

"Not Brooklyn," he shook his head. "It's further than Brooklyn and it's…well, you're going to have to trust me."

"Trust you," she repeated.

"You did last week," he pointed out. "And it seemed to work out quite well."

"It did," she agreed.

"And there's no reason it won't this time," he grinned at her agreement.

"Okay…" She remained a little leery. "How much further than Brooklyn are we talking?"

"Well, far enough that we're going to have to drive," he tentatively explained as they neared the end of the street.

"Drive," her voice went flat and she began scanning the area for some sort of sign of what was to come. "Drive what?"

"Well…" He trailed off, walking around the corner, stopping in front of a very familiar white "collector's item" from their not-so-distant past. Her eyes fell on the car and, despite her very best efforts, instantly rolled into the back of her head.

"I should have known," she shook her head, but still followed him as he led the way to his car.

"Should have known?" He raised an eyebrow, opening the passenger door for her.

"That eventually you would try to convert me," she huffed as she slid into the seat.

"Convert you?" He laughed as he shut the door behind her.

"I'll always be an Upper East Sider, Humphrey!" She yelled out to him as he made his way around the car. "No matter how hard you try!"

"Relax, Blair," he told her as he got in next to her. "I wouldn't have it any other way." And with a quick wink in her direction he started the car.

Forcing her mind to relax, Blair settled into her seat and they began their trip, to something new. Their conversation flowed naturally. They discussed their weeks, current news stories and even, though not for very long, they discussed what their friends would say if they only knew. Eventually miles and minutes had flown by and Blair, starting to feel hungry, finally refocused their conversation on dinner.

"Where exactly is this new restaurant you want to try?" She looked out the window where the sky beginning to grow dark from the impending night. "You know, you didn't tell me there was the potential I might need my passport for this trip." Dan laughed.

"We're almost there," he assured her, taking the next exit off the highway. "Now if I could just remember the address…"

"Very funny," she forced a glare in his direction. But soon, they began seeing homes and businesses, traveling on streets instead of highway. Dan took two left turns and then, in front of a small, quaint building, he pulled to a stop and looked out his window.

"Oh God," he muttered as his face fell. "Blair, I'm so sorry…"

"What?" She asked, alarmed, leaning over to peer out his window. "Where are you looking?" Silently, crushed, he pointed towards what was once, but was no longer, the new restaurant he was taking her to. "Dan…does that say what I think it says?"

"If you think it says that Zengo's is closed indefinitely then, yes, it says what you think it says."

"You mean to tell me that we just drove hundreds of miles…"

"Hundreds, Blair, really?" He interrupted, amused.

"To a restaurant that isn't even open!" She continued her line of thought. "You didn't think to call before we came? You didn't think to, oh I don't know, make a reservation…"

"I just read a review of the place this week, Blair. They have only been open for a month, how was I to know there was a chance they would be closed?" He defended. "And they don't take reservations, or they didn't, as the case may be."

"What kind of place doesn't take reservations?" She asked, more to herself than to Dan. "And what the hell kind of name is Zengo's anyway?"

"Well it was supposed to be the best kept secret in…" He started to quote the review.

"Well, clearly it was _quite_ the secret," the sarcasm dripping from her voice as she waved her hand towards the building across the street. And then, surprising them both, Blair reached for the door handle and stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing?" He called after her, opening his own door as she crossed in front of the car and made way for the other side of the street. "Blair!"

"Relax, would you?" She called back as she stepped onto the sidewalk, reading the sign on the door.

"What does it say?" He asked, hurrying to join her.

"It says that it was closed by the Health Department," she turned icy eyes his way. "The. Health. Department."

"Oh…" He let out a breath.

"Oh." She repeated. "You were going to take me to dinner at a place that could not make it a _month_ without being shut down by The _Health_ Department."

"Well clearly I didn't know that at the time," he tried.

"I cannot believe this," she shook her head.

"Okay, okay," he tried for calm. "It's okay. This can be fixed. This can be salvaged."

"How is that exactly?" Blair's tone had warning to it.

"We'll just head back to the city and eat there and everything will be fine," he nodded, trying to convince himself.

"Head back to the city?" She repeated. "Humphrey, I'm starving."

"Well, would you rather we see what else this town has to offer?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Quite the comedian, aren't we," she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he nodded.

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's get moving before my stomach turns on us and I become irritable."

"_Become_ irritable?" He muttered under his breath before she shot him a look that shut him right up. As he moved to follow her, they were both stopped in their tracks as the sky flashed, cracked and broke open. In almost an instant, buckets of rain tumbled from the sky.

"RAIN!" She yelled, though he wasn't quite sure if she was yelling at him or the heavens. "Since when does it _rain_ in New York in MARCH!"

"Come on," he reached for her hand and began running across the street towards the car. With very little grace, they flung themselves in and slammed the doors behind them.

"I. Am. Soaked." She bit off, looking herself over, not knowing where to even start to begin drying off. Dan opened his mouth to speak but she hurried ahead of him. "Stop. If you know what's best for you, you will just start driving, Humphrey. Don't say anything and just…just start driving." Stealing a quick glance in her direction, he smiled slightly and, turning on the ignition, began their journey back towards the highway. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Blair pulled herself together as best she could; pulling her hair back with a tie she found in her purse.

"Drive me all the way out to the middle of nowhere for a…" Blair muttered with a stifled laugh.

"The middle of nowhere?" Dan defended, happy for the moment of humor. "It was hardly the middle of nowhere."

"For a restaurant that isn't even open any longer," she continued, ignoring him.

"I said that I was sorry about that Blair. How long am I going to be made to…"

"Dan…" Blair interrupted him with a serious tone.

"I mean you're acting as though I planned for this to happen and…"

"Dan!" Blair's exclamation was punctuated by a swift slap to his arm.

"Ow!" He glared at her. "What is with the violence?"

"Pull over."

"Pull over?" His eyebrows twisted in confusion. "And why in the world would you want me to pull over?"

"Well, it's not really me who wants you to pull over so much as it is the state patrol car behind us with the flashing lights and sirens," and, with the tiniest little smile, she pointed behind them.

"What?" Dan looked up to the rearview mirror and then, with a defeated groan, pulled the car to the side of the road. "Lovely. What in the world am I getting pulled over for?"

"Well it certainly isn't for speeding," she smirked.

"Really?" He looked at her as the officer exited the car and walked towards them. "You're choosing now to crack jokes?" But before she could answer, the officer was tapping on the window with his flashlight. Begrudgingly, Dan rolled down his window.

"Good Evening," the officer spoke with a loud, booming voice. "License and registration, please."

"Is there something wrong?" Dan asked, retrieving both and turning them over.

"You kids from out of town?" He asked, looking over the documents.

"Oh God, yes," Blair responded and Dan instantly glared, unbelievably, in her direction.

"Yes, sir," Dan answered.

"Okay," the officer returned the items to Dan and then shined the flashlight in the car. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, sir," Dan nodded. "We were just here to eat dinner…well, we were trying to eat dinner and we got caught in some rain," he tried to explain their appearance.

"Uh-huh," the officer nodded and looked over to Blair. "And you, Miss? Is everything okay?"

"Actually," she paused for the briefest of moments before thinking better of it; smiling and nodding. "Yes, of course. With the exception of my soaked silk skirt, everything is fine." Dan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Sir, I know that I wasn't speeding…" Dan began.

"Did you know that you have a busted taillight?" The officer interrupted.

"No," Dan shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Not only is it illegal to drive with a busted taillight, it is incredibly dangerous," the officer explained. "Especially in this weather."

"Yes, sir. I will be sure to get that fixed just as soon as I get back to town."

"Good, good," the office nodded and tore a piece of paper from his notebook. "This is your warning. You have forty-eight hours to fix it. If you get pulled over again for this after forty-eight hours, you'll get a ticket. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Dan took the paper from him and stuffed into his glove box. "I will fix it, right away."

"Okay. Well, you kids be careful out there," he nodded to Dan and then Blair and then he returned to his car. Beside him, Dan heard Blair let out a small laugh.

"You were really thinking about telling him that you weren't okay!" He looked to her, incredulously.

"Of course not," she demanded. "Despite the humor I find in picturing you being apprehended by law enforcement, I would never do that to you."

"Right…" He shook his head.

"Come on, Dan. If he had taken you away in handcuffs then that would mean that I would be left all alone, in this…car…in the middle of a rainstorm. And we both know that I don't drive."

"And if it weren't for that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll never tell," she answered with a wide grin. Happy to see that some humor was returning to their night, Dan let it go.

"Maybe we should get back to the city."

"Yes…please." Blair nodded and relaxed into her seat.

"Okay…" Dan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He pulled the car back onto the roadway. As they continued to drive, slower because of the rain, Dan found that it was becoming increasingly more difficult to see. He knew that once they were on the highway, the lights would help with his vision, but for now, he would have to settle for intense focus. And Blair, for her part, remained silent and allowed his attention to be on the road, and not her. At least for the time being.

And right about that time is when the wheels came right off the wagon. Quite literally. The loud thump was immediately followed by a loud swooshing sound, startling them both. At first, Dan thought he had just run over something, or maybe hit a pothole. But then the car started veering heavily to the right and, despite his strongest fight to keep it on the road, he was forced to an abrupt stop.

"What was _that_?" Blair demanded.

"I think it might have been a tire," Dan said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door. "I'll be right back."

"A _tire_?" Her eyes went wide and she turned to watch him as he began to walk around the car, finally stopping at the back, driver's side tire, his head falling in defeat. He glanced quickly at Blair and then bent down to inspect it further. Finding it difficult to see in the dark, in the rain, he hurried back to the car. He was taking big breaths as he slid, sopping wet, back into the car. "Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We have a flat tire," his voice was numb, devoid of any emotion.

"We?" She arched an eyebrow.

"It looks like we ran over a nail somewhere and…now the tire is just…flat."

"Okay…" Blair thought for a moment. "And how exactly do _we_ fix something like that?"

"There is a spare tire in the trunk."

"And do you have any idea how to get the tire from the trunk onto the car?" She glanced back towards the trunk.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he nodded.

"Well, chop chop," she clapped her hands together. "That tire isn't going to change itself."

"Here's the thing…" He started.

"Oh God."

"I'm going to need your help."

"My help?" She laughed as if he had just said the most absurd thing she had ever heard. "And when exactly is it you think they took me aside at Constance and taught me how to change a tire?"

"I don't need you to change the tire," he rolled his eyes at the thought. "But I am going to need you to hold the flashlight."

"Dan…" She started with a slight whine to her voice.

"Listen Blair, if there was any way I could avoid this, I would. I promise. But it is incredibly dark and the rain is ridiculous and I just can't do it if you won't come out there and hold the flashlight for me," he begged her with his eyes to, just this once, be reasonable and help him out.

"Fine," she said between clenched teeth. "Fine. I will hold the flashlight."

"Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief, reaching into the back seat to retrieve the flashlight.

"And?" She asked, waving it in the air. "How about an umbrella?"

"Do you have one in that gigantic purse of yours?"

"No."

"Then no umbrella."

"You mean to tell me that you have a flashlight AND a spare tire, but no umbrella? What kind of…"

"You know, it would actually go by a lot quicker if you saved the verbal bashing for _after_ the tire is changed and we're back on the road." And as much as she hated him in that moment, he was right. And she knew it.

"Fine." With exaggerated effort, Blair pulled her still wet coat back on and, grasping the flashlight, exited the vehicle into the pouring rain and what was now a very muddy shoulder. She screamed out in horror as her heals sunk into the mud.

"Blair!" Dan rounded the car, alarmed.

"My SHOES!" She pointed towards them. Trying hard to be understanding, he held out his hand to her.

"Give me your hand!" He shouted above the rain.

"I want you to know that, right now, I despise you, Dan Humphrey," she growled, taking his hand and holding tight as he led her to pavement.

"I figured as much," he agreed, knowing fully well that there was no fighting that. "Now you need to stay right here." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Do not cross this line. You stay right here and shine the flashlight right there. Got it?"

"My shoes…" She moaned.

"Blair, I'm serious. There are cars out here and you could really get hurt."

"I got it!" She yelled. "I will stay right here."

"Thank you," he nodded and then moved to open the trunk and collect the items he would need.

"Do you have any idea how much these shoes cost?" She yelled from her spot, holding the light steady. "Probably more than this car!"

"You think that it makes you sound _better_ that you own a pair of shoes that cost more than a car?" He called back.

"You know, if this had been the date you started with, we would have never made it to date number two!"

"I do, in fact, know that!" He yelled back and pulled the tire from the trunk, placing it on the ground. "You think this is how I wanted to spend tonight? I'm certain you aren't surprised to know that being yelled at by Blair Waldorf on a dark road in the rain is not exactly my kind of…" Dan stopped, starring at the tire, and then suddenly, and with great frustration, he started again. "Damn it!" He yelled and Blair jumped. "Are you kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke?" And there he was, on the side of the road, screaming at nothing.

"Humphrey…" Blair started.

"I cannot believe this! Have I done something terribly wrong that I am being punished for?"

"Who are you yelling at?" She screamed, moving closer to him. "Why are you yelling?"

"The tire, Blair. The tire is flat!"

"But we already know that! You're going to take it off and put on the spare one!"

"The spare tire, Blair! The damn spare tire is flat too…" And then he hung his head absolutely defeated.

"You're joking," she was half angry, half hopeful.

"I'm not."

"You're trying to be funny, Humphrey. And let me tell you, your humor is wasted on me because I am standing here in a pair of mud covered Mahnolo's, holding a flashlight on the side of the road in the rain!"

"Look at me Blair. I am not joking."

"Well _fix_ it!" She jabbed the flashlight towards the spare tire.

"I cannot _fix_ it," his voice was low, calm, defeated.

"Well what do we do now?" Blair asked, moving closer to him.

"We call a tow truck," he sighed and, taking her by the hand, led her to the passenger side. "We get back in the car and call a tow truck."

"This has been…just…" She shook her head as she slid into place.

"I know," he nodded shutting the door behind her. "I know…"

"You should also know that I blame you for all of it," she narrowed her eyes at him as he took his place in the driver's seat.

"Oh I would imagine," he laughed bitterly.

"From the restaurant closing to the rain to the…"

"Okay, you know that I cannot actually make it rain, right?" He interrupted her.

"Look at me!" She exclaimed, waiving a hand from head to toe. "Actually, don't look at me. My hair is…a mess and my coat is like a sponge. My skirt is…ugh…my skirt is effectively ruined…and let's not even get started on what my shoes have just been through."

"Blair…" He started and then made a fatal error; letting a small laugh escape his mouth.

"You think this is _funny_?"

"No," he shook his head, fighting back tears of laughter, tears of frustration. "No, I do not think this is funny. Listen, how about I call you a cab. You can go back to the city and I'll wait for the tow truck." He pulled his phone out and began dialing.

"What?" Blair immediately snatched the phone from his hands. "You think you can get rid of me that easily, Humphrey? Oh no, my friend. You got me into this and _you_ are going to get me out." She flipped his phone shut and handed it back to him. "Now, call the tow truck, I'm starving and I have had just about as much fun tonight as I can handle."

"Okay…" Dan, completely shocked by what had just happened, decided to do what he was told. Flipping the phone open, he dialed AAA. They would have a tow truck out to them as soon as possible. So, he flipped on the hazard lights and leaned back in his seat; hoping that this was the end of the disasters for the evening.

And, thankfully, it was. The tow truck arrived and, quite easily loaded up Dan's car. Then the three of them climbed into the cab of the truck and began the long, slow ride back to the city. Blair was unbelievably thankful when Dan offered to sit between her and the driver. And Dan was unbelievably happy when Blair refrained from making any one of the wildly insulting comments he was certain were floating through her mind.

Finally, after deciding they were both too tired, wet, and hungry to do anything but go to their respective homes, Dan saw to it that Blair was safely in her home before he returned, quite forlornly, to his home across the Brooklyn Bridge.

**SUNDAY**

When Blair finally woke, stretching her arms over her head in a long yawn, she was thrilled to see that the sun was shining. The night before had been so dark and damp and dreary that she wanted nothing more than to bask in the rays of the sun for the entire day. She rubbed at her eyes and very slowly sat up in her bed.

"Miss Blair," Dorota's voice called out, causing Blair to nearly jump out of bed.

"Dorota!" Blair exclaimed not having seen her standing in the doorway. "What in the world?"

"I'm sorry Miss Blair," she hurried in, lowering her voice conspiring. "But Mr. Dan is here to see you."

"Dan?" Blair sat up completely. "What is Dan doing here?"

"He's here to see you," Dorota smiled. "He's been here, waiting, for two hours. He asked me not to wake you…"

"Oh my God…" Blair climbed out of bed quickly. "Would you find me my robe, please?" Just as soon as she had asked, Dorota handed it over. Blair quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Miss Blair…" Dorota tried to hurry along the young lady. Glaring at her friend, Blair hurried past her towards the stairs.

Even though Dorota had told her that he was there, seeing him sitting there, patiently waiting, caused Blair to pause and try to control to her breathing. What in the world was making her so nervous? She gulped the lump in her throat and started down the stairs.

"You know, the old Blair would never have let you into the building," her eyes narrowed though she couldn't quite fight the smile that was tugging at her lips. He heard her voice and instantly rose to his feet.

"Yet here I am," he smiled, hopeful.

"Yes, well, in case you haven't heard, I have been trying new things lately," she shrugged and feigned disinterest, joining him in the foyer. "Now what exactly warranted this trip over the bridge Humphrey?"

"Your dry-cleaning," he extended a hand, holding the bags covering her now clean and dry clothes. "I'm not sure about the shoes…but the clothes turned out pretty good."

"You had my clothes cleaned?" She took the bags from him.

"Well it was, as you pointed out very clearly, completely my fault that they ended up wet and dirty," he smiled sheepishly.

"You had my clothes?" She looked slightly alarmed. "But how?"

"I came back after you went to bed and convinced Dorota to collect them for me."

"Traitor," she huffed and he ignored her, moving on.

"And I thought that returning them to you in pristine condition would be a small step on the way to forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" She raised an eyebrow, draping her clothes over the back of a chair before turning to him, arms crossed.

"Forgiveness," he nodded, thoughtful. "And another chance."

"You're joking right?" She laughed.

"You know, the old Blair would make me beg…which I would be happy to do, by the way," he held his hands out in surrender. "But I'm hoping that you will…see that I am genuinely sorry for the way things went last night and that, having a merciful soul, you will find a way to see past the flat tire and the rain…"

"And the mud," Blair pointed out.

"And the ticket," he nodded, relieved to see her smile. "I'm hoping maybe you can see past all that and let me make it up to you."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that, Humphrey?" She challenged. "I was quite awful to you, if I remember correctly. You really want to try this again?"

"I do," he nodded solemnly. "And I'll tell you why. Yesterday was…horrible. From the top to the bottom, horrible. And were you…unhappy? Sure," he shrugged and she let out a small laugh. "Sure, maybe it wasn't your best moment. BUT, when push came to shove, you stayed…" His eyes found hers then and she couldn't help but hold her breath as he seemingly stared into her soul. "You had every opportunity to call for a driver…hell, I even told you that I would send you home in a cab and deal with the tow truck. But you didn't leave. Instead, you stayed with me; wet, muddy and miserable. You stayed."

"Well," she shrugged, trying to make light of it. "If I hadn't been there…motivating you…who knows how long you would have been out there." Her smile went wide.

"Probably still be there," he grinned.

"Probably," she nodded.

"So?" He raised his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

"We'll stay closer to home?"

"Absolutely," he nodded without hesitation.

"And take a more reliable form of transportation?"

"Whatever form of transportation you would like. Hell, I'll even rent a tank and fill it with éclairs, if that's what you want."

"As tempting as that is…you can probably skip the tank." she smiled and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that a yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a yes. We can try this…again."

"Fantastic," Dan clapped his hands together. "Saturday?"

"Maybe we should try for Friday," she suggested.

"You got it," he agreed, readily. "Okay. Well…I'm going to get back to…" He nodded towards the door. "And thank you, Blair."

"You're welcome," she smiled warmly as she watched him step through the elevator doors. "Good-bye, Dan."

"Good-bye Blair," He gave a small wave as the doors closed between them. She stood still, watching the space where he had just stood, completely unable to move, completely in awe at the way he just kept coming back for more. And then, quite unexpectedly, the elevator doors opened again.

"Dan?" She asked, confused. "Did you forget something?"

"Okay, so, I have to know…" he explained, holding the door open. "Why are you going to try it again?"

"Because you asked me to," she shook her head, confused.

"No, I mean…why? You had a terrible time yesterday; a terrible time and you were…not happy with me in the least. So, I'm dying to know, why?" He waited a full minute before she spoke.

"Because you stayed," when she spoke, her voice carried great weight. "Even when I yelled at you yesterday, when I blamed you for the rain and the mud and the flat tire. You stayed. Even when I haven't been the…nicest person in the world to you, you stayed. I think we've been through worse than yesterday, Humphrey. And yet, here you are, with my dry cleaning and an offer at redemption. I'm willing to try it again because you stayed." And a silence settled over them. Resisting every urge in his body to pull her to him, not wanting the first time his lips touched hers to be quite like this, he nodded and smiled at her instead.

"Okay," his voice was just above a whisper. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes you will," she smiled and then, for the second time in five minutes, she watched the doors close on Dan Humphrey.

Later in life, whenever the topic of their second date would come up, Dan would groan with disgust and Blair would chuckle and shake her head, but neither would ever go into much detail of that ill-fated day. But, every single time, when they thought nobody else was looking, their eyes would meet and they would share a private moment and smile, thankful for that second date. Thankful for her stubbornness. Thankful for his tenacity. Thankful that they had stayed.

**THE END**

**Okay…please let me know what you think.**


	3. The Third

**I do not own these characters or the storyline. I am just using them for some creative fun. This series will follow many important dates of Blair and Dan. I appreciate your feedback…and am open to suggestions! This is going to be a bit of a shorter chapter and not my best. But it's an important one…and the next one will be a doozie! So, please, hang in there with me.**

**The Third**

Their third date was mundane, with the possible exception of that significant decision they made. It was an extremely commonplace event, with the possible exception of the earth-shattering moment at the end. It was ordinary, typical, and routine, with the possible exception that it was Dan and Blair. And Dan and Blair were anything but ordinary, typical and routine.

Promising Blair a low-key night, Dan had arranged for a nice, quiet evening at his place. Having opted for a Friday night instead of Saturday, Serena was hanging out with Ben who was working at an event in Jersey City. When Dan arrived at Blair's place, he had a bouquet in hand.

"Flowers, Humphrey?" She smirked as she eyed the purple and blue blooms. "I thought flowers were too unoriginal for you."

"They are, for the most part," he nodded with a grin. "But, I thought it might be best to go a little more mainstream this weekend."

"A little pro-active self-preservation?"

"Exactly," he held the flowers out to her. "_And_ they have meaning."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"These," he pointed at the purple petals. "These mean 'I'm sorry, please forgive me'."

"You are already forgiven," she admitted softly.

"And these," he pointed to the blue ones. "These represent humility."

"Well, they are lovely. Thank you," she stuck her nose in them to sniff them before she excused herself to put them in some water. After she returned, he helped her with her coat and, together, they emerged from the building. She was happy to see a cab waiting in the street. A knowing smile passed between them as he opened the door and stood aside to allow her in. And Blair said not one word as he gave the driver an address in Brooklyn. She was simply thankful they weren't heading out in his car again. And, when they pulled up outside a place called "Giodonne's", Blair held onto her bag and made the move to follow him from the car.

"Oh no you don't," he shook his head at her, grinning. "You stay right there." And then he turned to the driver. "Leave the meter running. I am going in to grab our food and I'll be right back."

"I'm not going in with you?" Blair seemed confused.

"No way." His voice was firm. "Last time you got out of the car, lightening struck and we were drenched and then…well, we all know what happened after that," he groaned as he thought about it. "I'm not taking any chances tonight. You stay put. I'll be right back."

"But you don't even know what I like to eat…" She started.

"I have it covered," he assured her and then left her there while he went to retrieve the food. Blair smiled quickly at the driver and then settled back in her seat. True to his word, Dan returned quite quickly, with a large bag of take out containers. He settled back into the seat as the smell of tomato sauce and garlic settled into the car. Blair had to admit, it smelled quite appetizing. Dan gave the driver the address to the loft and smiled at Blair.

"We're going to your place?"

"I can guarantee with glaring certainty that there will be no rain, broken taillights, mud, or flat tires at my place," he shrugged. "AND it is open twenty-four hours and has never been shut down by the Health Department."

"Well, not _yet_," Blair couldn't help herself.

"It will be great," he reached out and patted her hand with his. "I promise."

"I am going to hold you to that, Humphrey," she warned.

"I would hope so," he chuckled, not moving his hand from where it sat on top of hers.

The trip from Giodonne's to the loft was a quick one and, before they knew it, Dan had paid the driver and they made their way up to the loft. He swung open the door and, dropping her hand from his, moved to switch on the lights. When the room was illuminated, Blair stopped in her tracks. Now, she was the first to admit that she hadn't spent too much time at Dan's loft and had certainly not memorized where the furniture had been. But she did remember it not looking quite like this. That morning Dan had moved almost all of the furniture out of the room, save the couch and coffee table which he had moved to the far end of the living room. And, on the opposite side he had hung a very large white sheet from the ceiling.

"Um…" Blair started, truly unable to find the words she was looking for. "Dan…the sheet?" She turned to Dan who had moved to the counter to unpack the take-out food and pull out some plates.

"One second and I will explain everything…" He called to her as he searched for a bottle of wine and a corkscrew. "Okay! The sheet…" He came back to her side, offering a glass of wine.

"Thank you," she grinned, taking it from him.

"You see, last weekend…"

"I thought we were going to avoid referring to the events of last weekend for a while," Blair interrupted as she followed him to the middle of the room.

"Yes," Dan grinned. "We are. But after what would have been dinner, I was going to take you to a park where they showed old screwball comedies on a large screen."

"In March?" She questioned.

"Yes, well, clearly the timing left something to be desired," he nodded. "But, in effort to make up for our…incident…" She chuckled and he groaned. "I ordered Italian food from what I know to be the very best and most reliable restaurant in the city."

"Giodonne's?" Blair remembered the sign.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of it," she shrugged. "What are the chances that I have never heard of 'the very best restaurant in the city'?"

"Well, until two weeks ago you had never heard of Rizzoli's and I think even you would agree that it was pretty amazing."

"Yes," she grinned. "Point taken. Continue."

"So, we have a variety of entrees to choose from, though I would highly suggest you try the truffle ravioli. I have been trying to get Giodonne to teach me how to make them for years, but he has yet to be swayed."

"You mean there is actually a Giodonne?" Blair seemed surprised.

"Yes," Dan nodded. "There is actually a Giodonne. And, if you play your cards right, you just might meet him someday."

"Looking forward to that," she grinned and he couldn't quite tell if she was being serious or not. But he continued on.

"Then I went on a treasure hunt and I found this…" He disappeared into his room and came back with a film projector.

"Where did you find that?" Blair moved closer to him, inspecting it.

"It's a long story…one that involves Rummage Sales. I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with the details."

"You know me so well," she smiled up at him. "So we're going to watch a movie?" She looked to the big white sheet.

"Yes," he nodded. "But not just any movie. I found 'Bringing Up Baby' on reel to reel." He held up the container to the movie.

"Really?" Her excitement was evident as she clapped her hands together.

"This is okay?" He gestured towards the set up. "I mean, I know it's nothing close to fancy…"

"It's perfect," Blair beamed at him. "It's perfect."

"Good," Dan let out a sigh of relief. "Now, let's get our food and I'll start the movie." Doing as he suggested, they both hurried to fill their plates and settled, comfortably onto the couch. Dan turned out the lights and started the projector.

Blair loved it. The food was, just as he had promised, delicious. The movie was funny and heartwarming and she loved the sound the projector made as it fed the film through. They ate and laughed and grew quiet during the tender moments. As the movie progressed, they found that they had moved closer to each other with Dan sitting on the far end of the couch, his legs stretched out and propped up on the coffee table. Blair had moved to settle herself next to him, her feet tucked up under her and his arm resting on the back of the couch around her shoulders. As the movie came to a close, neither of them made an effort to move, enjoying the proximity to the other.

"That was…" Blair started. "Wow…"

"You liked it?" He looked down at her, nuzzling close to him.

"I loved it," she smiled up at him. "I mean, what's not to love? Jimmy Stewart, Katherine Hepburn, a leopard! Loved it."

"I am very happy to hear that," he admitted. And then, with her looking up at him and the light flickering of the remaining film in the projector, Dan was overwhelmed by his desire to kiss her. Blair, suddenly nervous, rose quickly to her feet.

"I think I should get these dishes in the sink," she moved to collect them.

"Here, I can…" He rose to his feet and reached for the wine glasses. "You know you don't have to clean up."

"Oh I know," she called back as she hurried to the kitchen sink, trying desperately to collect herself and regain control. "I am just going to put these out here. I won't…"

"Hey…" Dan stood right behind her. "Blair…"

"I won't wash them or anything," she shrugged and turned to face him, her breath hitching. She could feel the heat radiating off his body. And she was no longer confused by her feelings. Instead, she was overwhelmed by her desire for him. And, as though he could sense that, he moved closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Blair…" He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"We're going to have to tell them."

"Tell who?" She whispered, genuinely confused. "What?"

"Our friends…" He sighed and moved back slightly. "We need to tell our friends about…us….and soon."

"Okay," she nodded slightly, knowing he was right. "But why now? I mean…what makes you say that now?"

"Two reasons," he took a deep breath and caught her eyes with his. "The first is that at the end of this date, I am going to ask you out again. And I have a pretty good feeling you're going to say yes."

"Oh?" She smirked, relaxing. "And what if I say no? I might, you know."

"Well, you said yes to another date after 'the incident', so I figure my chances are pretty good," Blair chuckled and Dan groaned slightly before laughing along with her.

"And the second?" She raised her eyebrows as they both grew very still and very quiet.

"The second…" He cleared his throat and focused intently on her, watching for her reaction. "The second is that in about twenty seconds, I am going to kiss you."

"You are?" Her eyes grew wide and a faint flush came to her cheeks. But what Dan saw was the way her lips pursed for the smallest fraction of a second before spreading into a smile.

"Yes…" He nodded. "And if our past says anything at all about our future, it's bound to be either extraordinary or…"

"Or a disaster?" She offered moving closer to him, her head tilting to one side.

"Or a disaster," he nodded, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "But I'm betting on the former."

"In twenty seconds?" She raised and eyebrow and bit her lower lip.

"Well, it's about ten now," he shrugged as his lips turned up in a smile.

"Care to make it five?" She countered, feeling empowered and brave. Dan, slowly but very deliberately, nodded. His hands moved to her face, her beautiful face and then his head tilted down.

Blair, feeling impatient and completely over her initial nervousness, reached out to him taking his shirt in her hands and gently tugged him forward until his lips touched hers.

And then he kissed her, gently. Once. Twice. And on the third time, he didn't pull back. Her lips parted slightly below his and her hands pulled him more tightly to her, not wanting to have any distance between them. And Dan, for the life of him, could not remember what his own middle name was. He was mesmerized. Instantly pulled in. Hooked. And when Blair moaned into his mouth, he almost fell right over. As the kiss deepened, his hands moved from her face, planting themselves in her thick, brown hair.

And Blair, for her part, was simply holding on to him like her life depended on it. Since their first date, she had thought about what this moment would feel like and, in every scenario, she had imagined it would take her a good minute or two to move past the fact that she, Blair Waldorf, was kissing Dan Humphrey before she would be able to enjoy it. But, when it actually happened, when his lips touched hers, all thoughts had simply shattered and fell from her mind, making way for this. This amazing feeling of euphoria and excitement and comfort that she was now experiencing wrapped in his arms.

Dan, traditionally the more level-headed of the two, was the first to slow them down. With no small effort, he pulled his mouth from hers but made no attempt to extricate her from his arms. She groaned as he pulled away, to which Dan smiled the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen on his face. He leaned in one more time to place another soft kiss on her pouty, swollen, pink lips.

"Okay…" She smiled, eyes glazed over. "Okay, you're right. We're going to have to tell them."

"Yeah…" he chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. "Yes we are."

"We should really figure out the best way to do that," Blair sighed and, begrudgingly, she removed herself from his arms and stepped away from him, walking around the counter, where she sat on one of the stools.

"And we have to do that with me over here and you over there?" He waived at the space between them.

"If we want to get anything done, yes," she nodded, folding her hands and placing them on the counter.

"Well, well, Miss Waldorf, what do we have here?" He smirked, not able to help but relish in the moment. "I do believe I have left you quite smitten."

"I told you I don't do smitten," she narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Breathless, maybe. But if you want to ever have the opportunity to try that again, you'll wipe that smirk off your face and focus."

"Annnnnnnnd…the moment has passed," Dan laughed and moved to the refrigerator. "How about we plan over dessert?"

"Dessert?" Blair smiled, leaning onto the counter in effort to see what he was pulling out.

"Here we go," he emerged with a plate full of chocolate éclairs. He watched as her eyes zeroed in on the treats.

"I thought I told you that you could skip the tank full of éclairs," she smiled.

"You told me to skip the tank," he pointed out, placing the plate between them on the counter. "You weren't entirely clear about the éclairs and I thought, why risk it?"

"Why indeed," she agreed and reached for one of the incredibly delicious looking éclairs. She took a bite, moaning slightly at the heavenly taste. Dan's jaw dropped slightly as he watched her savor it.

"On second thought," he started, his voice tragically high. "If you want me to focus, maybe dessert is a bad idea." And he moved to take the plate away.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She shook her head and grabbed for his hand. "Please, Humphrey. Leave these here." And then she gave him the look that he would, for many, many years, refer to as the "Éclair Look", her eyes wide and pleading, her head tilted slightly to the side, her bottom lip sticking out slightly further than her top. If he hadn't wanted to take her in his arms right there on the counter, he would have found the "Éclair Look" pathetic. As things were, that look accompanied with her breathy "please"-Dan was way past putting up a fight.

"God help me," he shook his head, pushing the plate closer to her. He was doomed; blissfully doomed.

"Even God can't help you with this one, Dan," she smiled, knowing fully-well the power she now possessed. "Now, let's get to work."

And there they sat; him on one side of the counter and her on the other, with a plate of éclairs between them. They sat and decided when, how, and where it was they were going to break this news of…_them_ to their friends. It was bound to be no small undertaking and it was bound to seriously tax them both. But, as they looked at each other across the counter, they both knew that there was absolutely no way to avoid it any longer. Based on their past, there future could really only amount to one of two things; either extraordinary or a disaster. And from the looks of it, they were both betting on the former.

**THE END**

**Okay...are you still interested? Or did this one ruin it for you?**


	4. The Fourth

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am only writing this for mild entertainment purposes. **

**On a personal note…I think it's important to let you know that, while I try to be true to their characters, my version of Dan and Blair is just a tad fluffier than the actual Dan and Blair. But, if you're still reading this story, you already know that.**

**This one was a hard one for me. I truly hope you like it. There may be some out of character moments…but Fluffy Dan and Fluffy Blair are a little out of character. Let me know what you think!**

**The Fourth**

Their Fourth date was with other people. At least it started that way. Having agreed it was time to tell their friends, much debate had occurred regarding the best way to handle this news. While it was tempting to simply send "Gossip Girl" a tip and allow her to do the dirty work, they ultimately decided that "divide and conquer" was their best bet.

So, they picked a day, split the list and with a kiss (or five) for good luck, they did their best to prepare for all possible reactions.

Dan's list included Rufus, Nate, and Jenny-in that order, while Blair would be informing her parents, Serena and Chuck-in no particular order. They had debated over who should/would tell Serena; going back and forth between Blair, Dan and the two of them together. But, Blair had ultimately won out and would be the ultimate bearer of the news.

Dan chose to start with his father, knowing he would be the easiest on the list to tackle. His lifelong love and devotion to one of the Upper East Side's elite made him, at the best, a likely ally, and at the worst, a sympathetic supporter. He had called Rufus the night before and arranged to meet him for breakfast at a local diner they had frequented long, long ago, when they were both Brooklyn residents.

Dan arrived before his father and had already ordered their "usual" by the time Rufus showed up. Dan stood to hug his father hello and then settled back into his seat, handling his cup of black coffee.

"So, Dan," Rufus eyed his son, searching for something. "What brought about this impromptu breakfast invitation?"

"Well…" Dan smiled. "I'm seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?" Rufus chuckled, slightly confused. "You invited me to breakfast to tell me that you're seeing someone?"

"Not exactly," Dan laughed. "It's not so much _that_ I'm seeing someone. It's the someone that I'm seeing."

"Ah…" Rufus nodded and swallowed a bite of his food. "So, are you going to make me guess or are you going to tell me? Is it Serena again? Vanessa? A professor?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Dan shook his head and took a breath. "It's…actually, it's Blair."

"Blair," Rufus repeated, dropping his cup back to the table. "Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes," Dan nodded, smiling at the mere mention of her name. "Blair Waldorf."

"Didn't you once say that she was everything you hated about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon mot tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil?" Rufus raised an eyebrow as a chuckle began to rumble in his chest.

"Ha," Dan laughed at the memory. "As a matter of fact I did. And I stand behind that statement; most of it anyway. Though she's not quite as evil as I remember."

"And you don't so much hate her as…" Rufus trailed off.

"I like her," Dan seemed suddenly shy to be telling his dad about Blair. "I mean, when I told you that, do you remember what you said to me?"

"That nobody can be that bad."

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "And you were right. She's not a bad person. She was…I don't know. She was just trying to get through high school like the rest of us; just with less confidence and better shoes." Dan starred out the window for a moment while he thought about how far they had come since those days.

"So, you're dating Blair Waldorf," Rufus said the words as though he were trying them on for size.

"I am dating Blair Waldorf," Dan repeated with conviction. It was not lost on Rufus that, when Dan spoke of her, his face softened and his voice had a tone of reverence.

"Well…" Rufus paused. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You have nothing else to say?"

"Is there something else I'm supposed to say?"

"No…yes…I don't know," Dan shrugged. "When we decided that today was the day we would tell everyone, I started preparing myself for the worst possible reactions and then you just say 'okay'? It throws me off a bit, you know."

"What were you expecting?" Rufus found great humor in Dan's predicament.

"Words of caution?" Dan guessed.

"Dan, I would never caution you against following your heart," Rufus's smile straightened as he grew more serious. "Is that what you're doing?"

"Yes…" Dan scrubbed a hand over his face and into his hair. "Yes. It is."

"Well there you go," Rufus shrugged and picked up a fork full of pancakes. "Relax, Dan. I'm on your side. Besides, if you're telling everyone else today, you have much bigger fish to fry than me. So, eat up, son. You're going to need your energy." And truer words had not been spoken. Dan was going to need every bit of energy he had to get him and Blair through what was coming their way.

After finishing breakfast with his dad, Dan set out to find the one person on his list who might have the biggest reason to object to him dating Blair, because he had once dated her himself. Though Nate and Blair had been apart for quite some time, they had once been a pretty serious item and they had known each other forever. Wanting to avoid Chuck at all costs, Dan had called Nate and asked to meet him for lunch not too far from The Empire. Nate, having nothing much to do that day, agreed.

Again, Dan arrived first and ordered coffee. At the rate he was going, he wasn't going to be able to sleep for days. Fifteen minutes after their agreed upon time, Nate sauntered in. He smiled wide and waved when he saw Dan, who then found it impossible to be angry at his unpunctual friend. After standing in line to get a sandwich and drink, Nate made his way over to the table Dan had secured in the corner, hoping for some sense of privacy.

"Hey, man," Nate said, taking a seat. "How's it going?"

"Good. You?" Dan started with small talk.

"Eh, you know," Nate shrugged with a grin. "Never a dull day on the Upper East Side."

"Tell me about it," Dan smirked. "Wait…what's that mean? What's going on with you?"

"Well, between you and I," Nate leaned in and lowered his voice. "I've been spending some time with Raina Thorpe."

"Chuck's Raina?" Dan raised his eyebrows, surprised. Well, this was news.

"I'm sure she would have objection to being called 'Chuck's'," Nate narrowed his eyes at Dan. "But yes, that's the one."

"You've been spending _time_ with Raina?" Dan couldn't help his disbelief. "As in quality time?"

"Is there any other kind?" Nate smiled. "I know, I know. It's stupid, reckless really. You would think after what happened with Chuck and Blair and I in high school and that whole mess with you and Serena and I that we would all…I don't know, find another pond to fish in," Nate chuckled at the metaphor. "But, it just sort of…happened."

"Sure, sure," Dan nodded, understanding more than Nate knew.

"But, hey, enough about me," Nate took a bite from his sandwich. "You called me up. What's going on?"

"Ha…well," Dan shifted his weight in his seat. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, the thing is…you see…" Dan took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "I've been spending some time with Blair."

"Yeah, I've heard," Nate shrugged. "You were both at W at the same time, right?"

"No. I mean, yes," Dan laughed. "But that's not what I was talking about. Nate, I've been spending…_time _with Blair."

"Oh. Ohhhhh…" Nate's smile grew wide. "Are you saying…you are…you mean, like quality time?"

"Is there any other?" Dan tossed Nate's words back at him.

"No. No, there is not," Nate sat back in his seat, pondering that for a moment. "Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf. Well, I have to say, that is not at all what I was expecting to hear."

"Never a dull moment on the Upper East Side?" Dan relaxed, seeing that Nate was clearly far from angry.

"No joke," Nate shook his head before he started laughing. "Wow. I really can't…wow. That's…hey, that's great, man. Congratulations."

"Great? Congratulations?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "You're not…I don't know, mad or something?"

"Mad?" Nate chuckled. "No way. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Blair, but she and I…we were over a long time ago and I want her to be happy. Though I do have to admit that I never in a million years imagined it would be you who would do that. But hey," Nate shrugged. "To each his own, right?"

"I guess," Dan smiled. "I have to tell you, this went much better than I expected it to go."

"What did you think I was going to do? Go crazy and hit you?" Nate rolled his eyes. "That's not really my style. I'm happy for you, both of you. She deserves somebody who is going to treat her right. Chuck, however, is going to have completely different thoughts on the matter."

"Yeah, listen," Dan nodded, growing serious. "About Chuck. Blair is planning on talking to him today. So, until then do you think you could, you know…"

"Oh hey, no worries there," Nate held his hands up. "He won't hear it from me. No need for me to stick my head in the lion's mouth on this one."

"Thanks," Dan sighed and relaxed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nate shrugged and then, slowly, began chuckling again. "Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey…"

"Why does everyone keep laughing at this?"

"Hey, enjoy it well you can. Because trust me, not everyone is going to be laughing at this." And truer words had not been spoken.

Dan and Nate finished their lunch and, with a small chuckle, Nate gave Dan his blessing and wished him luck; more so for the rest of the day then with Blair. Nate knew that if anybody was going to be able to stand toe to toe with her, it was Dan Humphrey. They said their good-byes there on the street and Dan waited until Nate disappeared from his view before crossing the street and heading into the park. Looking for a relatively quiet place, he finally settled for a bench that sat back off the path. Knowing that his luck with easy reactions was about to run out, he flipped open his phone and dialed. She picked up on the third ring.

"Dan?"

"Jenny," Dan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. He could tell by her voice that she must be busy, or distracted, with something else.

"Everything's great," Dan answered. "Why?"

"Well, it's 1 in the afternoon on a Wednesday," she laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Everything is okay. There's just something I need to tell you."

"Okay…" She waited.

"Well," he shrugged and sorted through the words in his mind. "I have, very recently in fact, decided to…well, not so much as… You see. The thing is…I'm dating Blair."

"Blair? Blair who?" Jenny asked; certain that it couldn't be the Blair that immediately popped to her mind.

"Blair Waldorf," he answered. And then the line went silent for a full minute before he grew nervous. "Jenny? Are you there? Say something."

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No. No, it's not a joke. It's…"

"Are you high?" Her tone was short, clipped.

"What? No, of course not."

"Listen to me Dan; you stay right where you are. I'm calling dad and I'm heading there…"

"What?" He interrupted, confused. "Why?"

"Because somebody has clearly done something to you!" She yelled into the phone causing him to hold it away from his ear. "Are you out of your mind? Have you fallen and hit your head on something? Dan Humphrey! You should know better! Blair Waldorf? You hate Blair Waldorf! She is everything in this world that you loathe and detest! She…she is conniving and deceitful. Dan, she _banished_ me from the city!"

"I know, I know," he shook his head. This was much more the reaction he had been expecting all along. "I know she did, Jen. But last time you were here, you said she told you to come back but that you thought it was probably the best thing for you to stay away and…"

"Dan!" She interrupted. "I think you have spent entirely too much time in the Upper East Side. It's like you don't even make sense anymore. I think…"

"Stop," he cut in. "Just…stop, Jenny. I did not call to ask for your permission or for your blessing. I just called to let you know. I didn't want you to find out from dad or Gossip Girl or…I just thought you should know."

"And I think you should know…" She started again.

"I like her, Jenny," Dan interrupted her again. The genuine care in his voice was hard to ignore, even over a phone line. "I know that it's crazy and unexpected…"

"Crazy and unexpected? That's the understatement of the year! And what about Chuck? You think that they are actually over and she's just going to…"

"I like her!" He yelled a little too loudly, startling a few runners. He waved at them and lowered his voice. "I like her, Jenny, and I'm going to keep seeing her and I just wanted you to hear about it from me."

"She's going to destroy you, Dan." All of the fight had drained from his sister's voice. "That's what she does. That's who she is. She can't help it…she's going to take your heart and leave you absolutely broken."

"Maybe…" He whispered looking down at his feet. "Maybe you're right."

"Dan…"

"But I'm going to take my chances on this one, okay," he explained.

"I just…" He could tell she was giving up the fight. "I just want you to know that I think this is a very, very bad idea."

"Noted," he nodded.

"Dan…I just love you and I don't want you to be hurt."

"And I appreciate that, I do. But…"

"But you're going to keep seeing Blair Waldorf."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Fine," she huffed. "This doesn't mean that I have to be friends with her, does it?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "I mean it would be nice if someday…"

"Don't push your luck."

"Fine," he nodded.

"Blair Waldorf…" She muttered, more to herself than to him. "Man, one thing is for sure. You are in for one hell of a ride." And truer words had not been spoken.

Dan and Jenny said their good-byes and then, flipping his phone shut and stuffing it in his pocket, he realized that, even with Jenny's outburst, today had gone better than he had expected. He only hoped that Blair was having the same sort of luck. Though something, deep in the pit of his stomach, told him he was quite mistaken.

**EARLIER THAT DAY:**

Blair had tossed and turned the entire night. Her mind would simply not shut off. Knowing she was going to tell Serena about her and Dan made the hours until morning seem endless and full of angst. At around three in the morning, she had very seriously considered just waking her up and blurting it out. Thinking better of it, she decided that letting Serena have a full night's sleep was her best shot at a peaceful revelation. Blair, for the most part, had no idea what to expect. Serena had moved on from Dan, more than once as a matter of fact, and she truly seemed to be happy with Ben. So, Blair was hopeful. But, there was such a turbulent, competitive history between the two of them that kept Blair on edge all night.

Finally, _finally_, day broke and Blair could rightfully get out of bed and begin her day. She showered and dressed and tried her best to collect herself. After allowing for some extra time to sleep in, Blair, armed with Serena's favorite tea and cookies, knocked on Serena's door and waited. Not receiving an answer, she knocked again,

"Serena…" She called out. "Serena, I need to talk to you…" She reached for the door handle. "I'm coming in now…so if there is a naked man in there, he would be well advised to cover himself." And then she pushed the door open. She was crestfallen to find the room empty. Sighing, she settled the tray on the nightstand and moved to sit on the bed. Serena was first on her list and she was just going to have to wait for her. She had only been sitting there for under ten minutes when Serena strolled in, still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Blair?" She smiled when she saw her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Serena," Blair smiled, trying to hide her anxiety. "Spend the night across the bridge?"

"As a matter of fact…" She let off with a telling grin. Her eyes fell on the tray Blair had brought up. "What's this?"

"Breakfast," Blair shrugged, trying for casual. "How is Ben?"

"He's doing well," Serena plucked one of the cookies from the tray and took a bite, watching Blair curiously. "He and Dan are actually getting along better."

"Good, good," Blair smiled, hoping Serena didn't notice the way she flushed slightly when she said his name. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Okay, B. What's going on?" Serena leaned back against the dresser and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why must there be something going on?" Blair shifted her eyes away from Serena's, trying to gain the courage to say the words she had rehearsed in her mind over and over the night before.

"Well, you're waiting in my bed, with breakfast, and when I mention Ben, you make not one remark about the _Big House_, blaze orange jumpsuits, or a chain gang…." Serena paused for a minute and eyed her friend who suddenly seemed very fidgety. "B, what is it?"

"Well, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaky."

"I'm fine," Blair assured her, rising to her feet. "Great, in fact. It's just…you know how much I love you, right? I mean, we've been through a lot…but you know that I consider you family and…"

"B, you're starting to scare me."

"You know that, right?" Blair waited for an answer, her hands clasped together.

"Yes, of course. And I love you," she smiled warmly. "Now tell me what's going on before I go crazy."

"Well," Blair cleared her throat and began walking towards Serena. "Well, you know that I've been spending more time with Dan lately?"

"Yeah," Serena nodded, taking a sip of tea.

"Well …something happened."

"Oh God, Blair," Serena rolled her eyes. "You know, I really can't handle another Dan Humphrey takedown. If things weren't weird enough with Lily and Rufus being married, now Ben's living there….the last thing I need is you trying to sabotage him. Is there any chance you can just let…whatever it is he did…slide? Just this once? For me?"

"What? No…" Blair shook her head, confused. "I mean. No, it's not like that. Nothing bad happened. I'm not planning to takedown Dan."

"You're not?"

"No. In fact…" Blair took a deep breath; it was all or nothing, now. "We…well, went on a date." The cookie Serena had been holding fell to the ground.

"You went on a date?" Serena said the words as though she couldn't quite comprehend their meaning. "You and Dan?"

"Yes," Blair nodded. "It started out as something of a dare and then it just…evolved and now…"

"Whoa," Serena held up her hand. "Hold on. You and Dan went on a _date_?"

"Yes, well…"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying," Serena shook her head, trying to sort through the conflicting feelings that were bubbling to the surface. "You hate Dan Humphrey."

"Well, hate is a pretty strong word, but I…"

"No," Serena interrupted. "It's not a pretty strong word. You _hated_ him and, to be completely honest, he wasn't incredibly fond of you. And now…you're _dating_?" Serena's face twisted.

"Serena…" Blair started, reaching out to put her hand on Serena's shoulder, sensing that the conversation was propelling out of her control.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Serena demanded, stepping out of Blair's reach.

"To you?" Blair's stomach turned as her emotions fought for dominance. There was a part of her that was sad and scared and afraid of what was happening in this moment. And there was a whole other part of her that was angry and upset and offended. "This isn't about you, Serena. This is about me and Dan. We've been spending time together, we've become friends and now…"

"Stop!" Serena interrupted. "I can't…Really Blair, it has to be Dan? DAN! You couldn't just, oh, I don't know, run back to Chuck like you always have? You have to go after the one man in my life who…"

"Who what, Serena?" Blair interrupted. "The one man in your life who what? Do you love him? Do you want to be with him? Because I have to tell you, if you do, slinking in her after spending a night with his ex-con roommate is not exactly the way to say it!"

"Is that what this is? Are you and Dan trying to prove some sick, twisted point? Trying to make me jealous? Trying to get back at Chuck for…"

"No," Blair shook her head, hating that she felt tears in her eyes. "No, of course not. I would never…"

"Of course you would," Serena's voice was thick with anger. "You're Blair Waldorf. There's nothing you wouldn't do. I think your past has more than proved that point."

"Fine." Blair nodded curtly. "Maybe you're right. Maybe that is who I am. But that's not who Dan is. He would never use me to try to hurt you."

"You keep telling yourself that, Blair," Serena warned and then reached for her bag. "I have to get out of here. I…this is just…too much."

"Wait!" Blair tried. "Serena, we have to talk about this. You are my best friend and I…"

"I can't do this right now, Blair," Serena stepped out of her reach. "I can't…I have to go." And then she hurried down the stairs, leaving Blair standing in her doorway, with a broken heart.

For the briefest of moments, Blair wavered. For a split second, she thought about calling Dan and calling the whole thing off. Were three dates with Dan Humphrey really worth losing their friends? She gave pause to consider it but, ultimately she shook her head, took a deep steadying breath and forged on. It was too late to turn back. She had already told Serena and there was no way to un-ring that bell. She just wished that she didn't feel that she was teetering right on the edge and that one small push would send her careening. What she really wanted, what she really needed, was to see Dan. Collecting her coat and her bag, she decided that after lunch with her mother, she would just have to make an appearance in Brooklyn.

Telling her parents that she was dating Dan Humphrey was akin to telling them that she was wearing shoes. Her mother had very little interest in her love life, as long as it kept her name out of the papers. And her father, living far away from the gossip of the Upper East Side, truly only wanted her to be happy.

So, after she finished her lunch with her mother and ended her phone call with her dad, Blair put herself in a cab and made her way to Brooklyn, seeking reassurance and comfort. When she made her way up the stairs and rounded the corner to Dan's loft, she was greeted with anything but comfort. Through the closed door she could hear Serena's voice. Blair stopped, glued to her spot, unable to move any closer.

"But I don't! I don't understand, Dan! Explain it to me…" She yelled. "Explain to me how you can go from being repulsed to enamored in a matter of months!"

"It wasn't a matter of months and I was not _repulsed_," and, even though she couldn't actually see, Blair just knew the expression that was on Dan's face at the moment.

"But the last time we talked…you said…I thought that you said you would always be there for me," her voice lowered.

"I did, Serena. And I will. But, things have changed between us. They changed between us a long time ago. And when you decided to be with Ben, I…"

"Is that what this is, Dan? Are you trying to pay me back for being with Ben?"

"That's a little ego-centric, don't think?" Dan defended. "I do not feel the need to 'pay you back' for being with Ben and even if I did I most certainly would not use Blair to do that. I was, I am, happy for you. Are you really telling me that you can't find a way to be happy for me? For Blair?"

"It's just…this is all happening so fast…"

"For you, maybe. But it hasn't been that way for us. Blair and I…we became friends. She was…there for me in a way that somebody hasn't been for a long time."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. She was there to be my friend and, when needed, to show me that I needed to get my life together. She's good for me, Serena. And I think I can be good for her too."

"It's just…I don't know if I can…"

"Try," he asked and Blair could sense a bit of a pleading tone to his voice. "Please try. You're her best friend and you…mean the world to her. And, if you ask her to, she won't do this. If you ask her to, she'll shut me right out and you know it. And I'm asking you…as my friend, as somebody who once cared about me, please don't do that."

"Dan…I still care about you. Just because I've moved on doesn't mean I don't… I do want you to be happy. I just…Blair? Really? Blair is the one that's going to do that?" Her voice sounded less astounded and more like she was looking for confirmation.

"I think so…" And Blair could hear the smile on his voice and it warmed her heart. "But I do know that I'll never get to find out if you aren't okay with this…Blair loves you too much."

"I think…I think I need to go," Serena paused and Blair could hear her approaching the door. "I just need to think about…all of this." And then Blair held her breath as the door opened and both Serena and Dan saw her standing there.

"S…" Blair's voice came out soft, hopeful.

"Not now, Blair," Serena shook her head and moved quickly past her friend, though Blair couldn't help but notice that she wasn't nearly as angry as she had been earlier that day. "I just need to think."

As Serena disappeared from Blair's vision, she looked up and her eyes settled on Dan's, who seemed pleasantly surprised to see her. Slowly, he walked towards her.

"Please tell me that you're not here to call this off," his eyes full of worry.

"You're not going to chase after her?" Blair cocked an eyebrow in Serena's direction.

"No," he shook his head, his voice firm.

"But she's Serena Van der Woodsen."

"I know who she is," he crossed his arms and stepped up to her.

"But…" Blair started, clearly feeling vulnerable in the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," he interrupted her.

"Okay," she sniffed and took a deep, shaky breath before meeting his eyes. "I'm not here to call this off."

"Good…" He let out a breath. "I am happy to hear that. Do you want to come in?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't stay. I just needed to see you. After this morning with Serena…"

"You needed to see me?" He grinned.

"Don't let it go to your head, Humphrey," she warned and took a deep breath. "I am on my way to see Chuck."

"Ahh…" He nodded and grew nervous. "Do you want me to come with you? Or I could tell him myself…"

"No," she shook her head, smiling at the thought. "No. This is something I need to do on my own. I owe him that I suppose."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll be here, right here, if you need me."

"Okay," she nodded and then turned to leave.

"Blair…" He called and she turned back to him. "I'm scared that if you leave…when you go to Chuck, that he'll convince you…I'm worried that I won't see you again."

"Ha…" Blair chuckled lightly and then, moving quickly and with great purpose, she closed the distance between them, effective silencing his fears with her lips. "You will see me again," she whispered when she pulled away. With one final kiss, she moved away from him. And he stood and watched as Blair Waldorf slipped out of his sight and headed towards The Empire, towards Chuck. And Dan hoped that she was right and he hoped that when he did see her again, that she wasn't completely beaten down.

Having refreshed her memory of why she was out to alienate all of her friends, Blair felt a little better, a little stronger as she made her way to tell the last person on her list. She knew that telling Chuck wasn't going to be easy, but after telling Serena, she was more than ready to get it all over with. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse, prepping herself for the harsh words that were bound to flow. When the doors opened, Blair looked up from her feet and was greeted with a million dollar smile and bright blue eyes.

"Nate!" She exclaimed, thankful for a friendly face.

"Blair," his grin instantly widened, recalling his earlier conversation with Dan. "How are you?"

"Okay," she nodded with a small smile, clearly lying. She glanced around the room nervously. "Is Chuck here?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded and gestured towards the other room. "He said he was expecting you."

"Yeah," Blair took a deep breath as Nate moved towards the elevator.

"Hey, listen, Blair," he stopped and turned around. "I, um…I had lunch with Dan and...Look, if you want me to stay." He gestured towards Chuck. "If you want me to stick around, I can."

"Nate, that's…" Blair smiled and fought the tears that sprang to her eyes. "That's really very sweet, but I think. I think I need to do this alone."

"Okay," he nodded and, deciding she looked like she needed it, he moved in, hugging her close and planting a kiss on her cheek. "For what it's worth, I'm really happy for you."

"You are?" Her eyebrows went up and, for the first time that day, she felt hopeful.

"Of course," he nodded and squeezed her hand. "Dan's a solid, good guy and you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Nate. I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that," she squeezed his hand.

"No problem," he smiled and then stepped into the elevator. "I'll just be downstairs if you need anything." Blair nodded and watched as the doors closed before she turned to face what she had come to do. Steeling herself for the very worst, she stepped into the penthouse and called out.

"Chuck?" She made her way through the living room, past the wet bar, and to the doors to the terrace where she saw him, looking out over the city. "Chuck?" He turned towards her voice then and waved her out.

"Blair," he smiled as she stepped outside. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," she nodded slightly and looked him over, not sure what she was looking for. Some sort of sign maybe. Some sort of hint as to his mood. "You look well."

"Nothing puts me in a mood more than gearing up for a fight for my empire," he shrugged. "But you know that."

"How are things with Raina?" She re-directed, surprised to find that there was no hidden meaning or quest behind her inquiry.

"Right where I want them to be," he answered. "But you didn't come here to talk to me about Raina, did you."

"No," she shook her head. "No I didn't."

"What is it that brought you here today, Blair?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched her closely.

"I wanted to tell you that I have decided to start dating somebody," she found that the words came out easier than she had expected.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Somebody in particular or are you taking applications?"

"Somebody in particular."

"And who might that be?"

"Dan," she couldn't help but smile as she said his name.

"Dan who?"

"Dan Humphrey."

"From Brooklyn?" His face twisted up, his steel façade cracking just a tiny bit.

"Yes," she nodded, standing taller.

"I don't understand. Are you doing community service or something?" A small, angry smirk played across his lips.

"Actually I look at it as I have finally been released from paying my penance," her glare turned icy as she prepared to defend Dan Humphrey.

"What kind of sick…" Chuck shook his head; confused, angry. "Why are doing this? Is this because of Raina? I _told_ you…"

"This is not about Raina. This isn't even about you. This is about me and nobody else," she interrupted. "Well, it's a little bit about Dan too. Dan and me and that's it. It has nothing to do with you or…"

"_Nothing_ to do with me?" He exploded. "You _told _me that you couldn't be with me because you needed to be Blair Waldorf first! Is that what you think you're doing with _Dan_?"

"Yes," she answered simply and with conviction. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"This is absurd, Blair, even for you," his voice wavered, slightly panicked. "You think that dating somebody poor and artistic will help you find who you are? You think that by picking up Serena's castaways you'll become…"

"That's enough." Her voice was strong, confident and held a sense of finality. "You don't get to talk to me like that. And you don't get to talk about him that way. I had hoped that…God I had hoped that some part of you somewhere would be happy for me. That some part of you somewhere would see that I _am_ growing into my own and finding out who I am. I had hoped that some part of you would care enough about me to be happy that I'm happy no matter…"

"No matter who it is you're happy with?" He snapped.

"You wanted that for me before-with Nate. In high school, you stepped aside and wanted me to be happy with Nate. Why can't you want that for me now? Don't you want me to be happy Chuck?"

"That was a long time ago and we were different people."

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes we were." She took a deep breath. "But I still want that for you. I _want_ you to be happy. I _want_ you to love somebody and have them love you back."

"So what, you _love_ him now?" Chuck groaned in disgust.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean…I suppose that I could, someday. But we're not there yet. We're just…we just started. We're just beginning."

"What a coincidence. We're just finishing," and just like that, he had pulled himself together; his eyes-stone, his voice-emotionless. "Is there anything else?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "No. I just came here to tell you that I'm seeing Dan Humphrey and…"

"Mission accomplished," he interrupted her, moving back towards the penthouse. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And then, without looking back at her, he called out. "You can show yourself out." And then he was gone. And she was alone. She was standing, alone on Chuck's terrace, feeling completely defeated. First Serena and now Chuck. Feeling lost, she wiped at the tears she hadn't realized had fallen and left Chuck's place, Chuck's life, for good.

When she emerged from the elevator into the lobby, she was greeted, yet again with a million dollar smile and bright blue eyes.

"Hey," his voice was soft as he approached. "I saw Chuck leave."

"Yeah," she nodded and sniffed, looking lost.

"So it went well?" He tried for humor and failed spectacularly.

"Listen, Nate, I appreciate what you're trying to do. And I love you for it. I really, _really_ do," she struggled to control the emotions that were threatening to burst. "But I just…I need to get out of here."

"Then let's get you out of here," he took her arm in his hand and guided her to the door. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know…" She shook her head. "Home, I guess…but what if Serena is…I don't know if I can take anymore…" And then she just couldn't speak any longer.

"Hey, hey," Nate wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Come on." Nate gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and waved for a taxi. When the car stopped, he opened the door for her and, after seeing that she was settled, he shut the door and gave the driver directions and some cash. "Hey Blair, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"Thank you Nate," she offered him the very best smile she could muster before surrendering; falling back into the seat and letting the car take her home.

She was in a daze as the buildings flew by. So much so, that she had no idea where it was she was going, until the car pulled to a stop and her door was opened by somebody with a very familiar and loving pair of deep brown eyes. The tears she thought had dried up returned instantly to the surface.

"Dan…" She let out a sigh and, taking his outstretched hand, stepped from the car. "I'm not sure how…" She let off, looking from Dan to the car and back to Dan.

"Nate called," he explained, his heart aching for the pain he saw in her face. "He said that he put you in a cab and gave them my address."

"Nate…" She smiled through her tears. "Of course. Who would have thought that Nate would be the one, out of all of them, who would rise to the occasion?"

"Me," Dan smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, slowing walking her towards his building. "Nate's a good guy."

"He said the same thing about you."

"He's a smart guy too," he was relieved to see her crack a smile. "There we go…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hanky, offering it to her.

"Ew," she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It's clean," he insisted.

"Just because I had a rough day doesn't mean I'm going to compromise my core values, Humphrey."

"Suit yourself," he rolled his eyes but stuffed it back in his pocket, unbelievably relieved to see even the slightest hint of fight in her. It meant that, despite their best efforts, Serena and Chuck had not managed to break her. He opened the door to the loft to let her in.

"So…" Blair took a deep breath. "How was your day?" They both chuckled lightly.

"Actually, it went pretty good, comparatively," he shrugged. "My dad and Nate are on board. Jenny, however…"

"Not exactly our biggest fan?" Blair smirked; dropping her purse and her coat onto the nearest chair.

"Not so much," Dan laughed. "I think she was worried I had suffered some sort of head injury."

"I'm surprised she didn't hope on the next bus down here to check you in to Ostroff herself."

"The thought did cross her mind," he admitted as their laughter diffused a bit. "Hey, are you going to be okay?"

"Can I stay here for a little while longer?" She looked to him, hopeful.

"You can stay here as long as you like."

"Then I think I'm going to be okay," she nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, watching as she tried to settle her nerves.

"There's nothing really to talk about," she shook her head. "Don't worry, Humphrey. It takes more than this to shake Blair Waldorf, you should know that." She did her very best to make her voice steady. "I'm just incredibly tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night and I haven't had anything to eat all day. It's hard doing battle on an empty stomach." She flashed a smile at him. "You think that after all these years of scheming I would have remembered that."

"I have some éclairs in the fridge," he moved towards the kitchen.

"Well then you, Dan Humphrey, are my new best friend," her grin widened for a moment and then grew sad again. "Which you actually are since today my old best friend…" She trailed off, the sadness washing over her face.

"Hey…" Dan put the éclairs on the counter and went to her, instantly enveloping her in his arms. "I am so sorry about the way she handled this. I want you to know that what you did today, what you went through in order to…the weight of it is not lost on me. I know how hard this must have been. I know how important they all are to you. And that you…" He found that he had a lump in his throat. He had to look away from her for a minute and take a breath. "I just don't know how I can ever tell you what that means to me, Blair." She held tighter to him then, nodding into his chest before she twisted so she could look up at him.

"Well…" She thought. "You could start by offering me some wine to go with the éclairs."

"Done." He responded instantly and then, with a quick kiss to the top of her head, he released her. If she wanted wine and éclairs, that was exactly what she was going to have.

"And then..." She paused to take a long drink of wine. "Then you can distract me with something, anything other than what went down today."

"Okay," he thought for a moment. "Would it help at all to know that a certain young starlet was caught wearing Capri's that are, apparently, 'so last season'?"

"Capri's?" Blair's face scrunched up in disgust.

"From last year's line no less!" Dan matched her annoyance and handed over the article he had read. With a wide grin, she settled into a chair with the article in front of her, a glass of wine in one hand, an éclair in the other, and Dan Humphrey there to entertain her. Indeed, it did take more than this to shake Blair Waldorf.

After finishing off two éclairs and one bottle of wine, Blair settled onto the couch with Dan and, quite quickly, drifted off to sleep. Not having the heart to wake her, he had done his best to make her comfortable and then, from his spot in a chair next to the couch, he spent the rest of the night watching Blair Waldorf dream.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Blair was surprised to find how sad she was to be returning home from Dan's loft in Brooklyn. Trying to be quiet and avoid any further yelling, she crept past Serena's door and, very slowly, opened her own. Watching Serena's room intensely, she stepped into her room and very gently shut the door. Sighing from relief, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Good Morning, B," Serena waved from her spot in Blair's bed.

"Serena?" Blair was leery, not sure she had the energy to fight again. She looked to her friend, hoping for a truce, at least until she had showered and had some coffee. "Look, I…"

"You really care about him, don't you?" Serena interrupted, not seeming to be mad anymore.

"I…" Blair started, not sure what answer she wanted to hear.

"Oh come on, Blair, you spent the night in Brooklyn," a small smile flashed across Serena's face. "You _must_ care about him."

"Yes," Blair sighed, completely confused about what was happening. Deciding it was best to be honest, she nodded. "I do. I do care about him. But I care about you more, Serena. You are my family and I love you and if it bothers you too much then I…"

"He really cares about you too, you know."

"I…" Blair was at a loss. "I'm not sure what to say here, Serena. Tell me what you want me to do here. Tell me, because yesterday was…just terrible and I have, really, very little fight left in me. So, please, just tell me what it is you want…"

"I want…" Serena interrupted. "I want my best friend to climb in bed with me and tell me all about him."

"I'm sorry, what?" Blair was beyond confused. Serena stood then and moved towards her.

"No, B. I'm sorry. I…overreacted yesterday. I was…incredibly shocked…to hear about you and Dan and I suppose there was a part of me that was jealous and mad…and I reacted terribly. I said horrible things to you. But you have to know that I didn't mean…any of them. I am so sorry that they ever came out of my mouth. I love you, Blair. And I want you to be happy and Dan…Dan is an amazing man. A man who will, finally, be good to you, be good for you. And you deserve that. And he…he wants to be with you. Of course he wants to be with you. You're smart and funny and loyal and…he deserves that too."

"But…" Blair started. "How?"

"I came to my senses," Serena tried to explain. "After I left the loft, I talked to Nate and…"

"Nate?" Blair interrupted. "It's like he's walking around turning pumpkins into coaches and mice into horses…"

"What?"

"It's a long story…" Blair couldn't help the soft smile on her lips as she thought about all that Nate had done to help smooth over this transition.

"But he reminded me of all the things I should have remembered this morning; of all the things we've been through together and how you have never stood in my way of being happy…even when it was with him…" Serena's voice was full of humility and hope. "And he was right. I should have reacted better. I should have been the friend you needed. And I wasn't. And I'm sorry."

"I…I don't know what to say," Blair shook her head as something resembling a smile began to appear.

"Say that you'll forgive me," Serena smiled with pleading eyes as she reached for Blair's hand. "Say that you'll forgive me and that you'll let me make it up to you, be that friend now."

"And how would you go about doing that?" Blair was interested and, to be honest, she was beyond relieved that things had made this turn.

"A day in pampered luxury," she grinned, seeing a chance. "Massages, champagne, pedicures…and over lunch, I want to hear all about him…all about how Dan Humphrey convinced Blair Waldorf to go on a date with him."

"It was quite a fait accompli," Blair admitted.

"I would imagine," Serena laughed, hugging her friend close. And then, arm in arm, the two settled into Blair's bed where she was able to, finally, gush about the amazing turn of events that had occurred in her life. She was finally able to tell someone how happy she was…to be dating Dan Humphrey.

**The End**

**I hope you're still reading! Because I'm still writing! More dates to come!**


	5. The Eleventh

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am only writing this for mild entertainment purposes. **

**A few notes:**

**Okay. So, they're dating. Their friends know. Let's see how this thing works out. Let me know what you think! From here on out, the dates are not necessarily going to follow numbers…meaning I'm not going to write about **_**every **_**date (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, etc) mores so the important ones (hence why this is Chapter Five, but Date Eleven) Also, I have to get rid of Ben. I know I started this with him in the picture, but he has to go and I am, unfortunately, not doing it very gracefully. My apologies.**

**A special thank you to ****quasisardonic**** who suggested we see Blair plan a date for Dan.**

**The bulk of this was written before "Empire of The Son" aired (if that matters to you at all)**

**The Eleventh**

Their Eleventh date was Blair's responsibility. They were having lunch together when the conversation broached the topic of Saturday night. Dan, assuming they would be spending time together, suggested dinner and a movie. Blair had rolled her eyes, letting out a small huff.

"What?" Dan scanned her face for a sign.

"Dinner and a movie, Humphrey?" She smiled at him as though he were a hurt little puppy who just didn't know any better. "I hadn't realized we were already at date eleven yet."

"Date eleven?" His eyebrows twisted. "I am pretty sure we're well past date eleven, Waldorf. We've had lunch every day for the past…"

"Sure, sure," she smiled and nodded, patting his hand on the table. "I meant metaphorically. It's that point where men seem to cross over into a land where they lack creativity in the date department. You all start out strong, but then, right around date eleven, it's like there's a list of standard dates that you men have and you pass it around amongst yourselves, never bothering to update it. Never bothering to change things up."

"And we've reached date eleven?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Apparently."

"And you think I'm reading from a list?"

"That's right," Blair smiled innocently. "Do you have it in your wallet now? Because I have always wanted to see it."

"Nice," his eyes narrowed. "You think planning a date is so easy, you give it a try."

"Ha!" She laughed.

"I'm serious," he shrugged. "You think that you can rise to the challenge, knock yourself out. You be in charge of our next date."

"You want me to plan our next date?" She smiled, half annoyed, half intrigued.

"Yep," he nodded and then tilted his head to the side, eyeing her. "Now you're wishing there were a list, aren't you. Something you could consult?"

"No," her eyes narrowed as she could feel her body gearing up for a challenge, the gears in her brain turning. "Can you be free on Wednesday?"

"During the day?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I think so," she nodded. "I have to check something out first, but is that a possibility?"

"Sure," he shrugged, thinking ahead. "But do you think that's enough time for you to do your research? Prepare to sweep me off my feet?" He grinned as he remembered what brought them together in the first place.

"Oh Humphrey," she laughed softly. "No research necessary. I have you all figured out." And then, standing, she leaned in to kiss him quickly before pulling away and leaving a speechless Humphrey watching as she left.

**WEDNESDAY**

As it turned out, Blair was able to secure whatever plan it was she had conjured up for her date with Dan. As Serena and Ben had broken up, an occurrence that was an eminent result of familial craziness, Ben had moved out of the loft, leaving Dan alone again. Taking advantage of that fact, Blair had instructed him to be ready by 10am as that was when she would be "picking him up." He had insisted that he would be more than happy to save her a trip to Brooklyn and just meet her at her place, but Blair persisted. And so, Dan, who was more nervous for this date than he had been for their first, was ready and pacing when Blair finally arrived at the loft; with a request, or more accurately-a demand, that left Dan confused and more than a little leery.

"You want me to leave," his voice went flat.

"Yes," she nodded simply.

"Without you…"

"That's the idea," Blair smiled sweetly.

"That's not normally how dates work, you know…" Dan started, confused.

"I just need an hour…" She started, handing him his coat and guiding him towards his door.

"An hour? Let me get this straight. You show up, for our date, and instead of us heading out, together—you want me to leave you here while I go out, without you, for an hour?"

"Yes," she sighed, getting slightly irritated with him.

"Okay…" He reluctantly agreed. "Though you do know that staging a guerilla remodel of the loft while I'm out is not technically a date…"

"As if I would dare mess with the aesthetic integrity of the loft…" Blair rolled her eyes and pushed him through the open door. "Now, go to the Café on the corner, they are expecting you." With one final shove, he was outside.

"Whoa…" Dan's head popped back in the door. "Wait, they are _expecting_ me?"

"Humphrey!" Blair stomped her foot slightly as her posture straightened and her eyes narrowed. "I trusted you-all the way out to Zengo's and back," she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the groan that elicited from Dan. "Now, maybe, just _maybe_, you can find a way to trust me to the corner Café for an hour."

"You know…" His voice was low and rough as he relaxed and smirked at her. "When you're like this…"

"Like. What." She tired to be short with him but his voice and the way he was starring at her shook her resolve just slightly.

"All mad and pushy and…determined…" He smiled down at her as he caught her eyes dancing in the light. "It really is quite a turn on. How is it that, after all these years of battle, I am just now noticing it?"

"Oh Humphrey…" She cocked her head to the side, stepping closer, leaving a fraction of inches between them; moving as though to kiss him. "Go. Now." And with one final push, he was out the door, completely stunned.

"Wait…" And then the door slammed in his face, effectively ending his argument.

"One hour!" She called out sweetly before turning to face the loft. "Now. I have some work to do."

Dan, feeling a little unsettled that he had turned over the entire day, night, and-apparently—loft to Blair, did as he was told. Tugging on his coat and scarf, he made his way to the corner Café. Having frequented the place for years, he knew it well. Checking his watch for the time, he pushed through the door, the bell alerting Dino, the Café owner and current barista, to his arrival.

"Daniel!" The older man called out in greeting.

"Good Morning Dino," Dan smiled, reveling in the familiar sounds and smells. "I think I'll have the usual."

"Oh no, my friend. Not today," Dino shook his head and gestured for Dan to come closer. "We have you set up right over there."

"Set up?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "What do you …oh…" Dan's eyes fell on a table off to the side where Dino was pointing. "Blair."

"We were expecting you," Dino smiled and rounded the counter, cup in hand.

"Of course you were," Dan un-wrapped his scarf as he followed where Dino led.

"Your new lady, Blair, she's really quite something," Dino spoke to Dan as though he were confiding in him.

"Yeah, look, Dino, if she was rude or…"

"Rude?" Dino laughed. "No. No. She was lovely."

"Lovely?" Dan smiled. Though he now found Blair quite charming, he knew better than anyone that, when she wanted something, lovely was not always in her playbook.

"Lovely!" Dino insisted as they stopped at the table. "She was very sweet—asking questions—she even had some fantastic ideas for us."

"I bet she did," Dan interrupted, chuckling.

"Anyway…she said you would be stopping by and asked me to set this stuff up for you."

"She did…" Dan's grin widened, thrilled beyond belief that Blair had brought the charm with her when asking a favor of Dino.

"It seems that she wants you to soak up a little Italian culture this morning. First, there's this," Dino handed the cup in his hand over. "It's a little different from what you normally have, but she said you would try it. It's called Bicerin. It is an Italian coffee, from Turin. It's a pleasing mixture of cappuccino and hot chocolate. She was quite certain you would enjoy it and, you know, I've tried it and it's not bad."

"Thank you," Dan draped his coat and scarf over the back of the chair and took a sip from the cup. "Wow…"

"I told you," Dino nodded. "And then, this morning she brought these by." Dino then waved a hand over the table where three newspapers and a book lay.

"What do we have here?" Dan quickly scanned over everything. "Wait, these are…"

"In Italian. Yes," Dino nodded. "La Gazzetta dello Sport, la Repubblica, and Corriere della Sera," Dino rattled off in perfect Italian. "They are today's editions, thought I'm not entirely sure how she got her hands on them so early this morning."

"Well, she has her ways," Dan smirked.

"I did not know that you spoke Italian," Dino eyed him.

"I actually don't," Dan laughed. "At all."

"Well, I guess that is what this is for," Dino plucked the book from the table, a translation dictionary. "And, it looks like she marked a few of the articles for you."

"It does look that way, yes," Dan scanned the papers, seeing small sticky notes placed throughout. "Wow."

"Yes…Well, Daniel, you let me know if you need anything else," Dino smiled as he began to move back to his counter. "Also—she asked me to make sure you were here for an hour; no more, no less."

"Of course she did," Dan chuckled as he settled into his chair.

"She can be quite convincing when she wants to be, no?" Dino smirked, knowingly at Dan.

"Ha! You have no idea," Dan laughed and reached for one of the papers. Taking another drink from his cup, he opened the first paper to one of the articles Blair had marked for him.

Very soon Dan found himself lost in this moment that Blair had created for him. He sipped at his Bicerin and read through articles. She had gone through and marked those she thought he would find interesting and it took him some time to read as he examined the newspaper and flipped through the dictionary. He was so wrapped up in the experience that he failed to notice the time.

"Daniel…" Dino called from behind the counter. Dan looked up and then around the room, much busier than it had been when he had sat down. "I was instructed to have you back in about five minutes…"

"Five minutes?" Dan looked to his watch, astounded. "Wow. That went by fast."

"Yes, well…Blair…was quite clear about her instructions. And, though she was lovely, I have a feeling that if I were to allow you to sit here and not head back to her…I may see a different side of her."

"That is quite true," Dan agreed with a knowing smile. "Thank you Dino," he stood then and began folding and collecting the newspapers and the book, wanting to finish everything she had marked for him. "I promise I will get back to the loft in time to save you from the wrath of Blair." He hurried towards the counter and pulled out his wallet. "What do I owe you for the Bicerin?"

"Nothing, Daniel," Dino grinned at the young man. "Your lady took care of everything."

"Of course she did…" Dan chuckled as he walked towards the door. "You know, I'm not so sure about calling her _my_ lady."

"Oh…sorry about that, Daniel," Dino's grin deepened. "She introduced herself as your girlfriend, when she came in to make the arrangements. I just assumed…."

"Wait," Dan stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold on. She called herself my _girlfriend_?"

"Uh-huh," Dino chuckled at the craziness of youth.

"Wow…" Dan was stunned; finding it difficult to move his feet. "She said she was my…girlfriend…" He wasn't sure if he found it more odd that she called herself that or that he wasn't at all bothered by it. In fact, he was somewhat comforted by it. In true Blair fashion, she had just forged right ahead and moved their relationship along.

"Daniel," Dino's voice broke into his thoughts with a warning tone. "Your girlfriend…lady…whatever you call her. If I don't have you back, she's going to come down here and…"

"Right, right!" Dan snapped back to reality. "Thank you, Dino. I'm on my way."

And with a quick wave, Dan stepped out of the Café and headed towards the loft. As he rounded the corner towards his door, he fought to calm the great big grin that had spread across his face. So far, his date with Blair was off to a great start. Not only had she managed to infuse something new into his normal morning routine, he was about to enter this surprise date well armed with information that made him feel young and silly and ridiculously happy. He moved to open the door, then, thinking better of it, he reached out to knock.

"Blair…" He called out and leaned against the wall opposite his own front door, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. "Can I come…" And then his thought was interrupted as Blair, looking strikingly different than when she had arrived, swung open his door, soft music filling the hallway.

"Benvenuti a casa,*" she smiled a smile that was a mixture of sweetness and seduction. Ever since he had first laid lips on her, she had wanted him to do it again. They had been tiptoeing around their relationship long enough. Having finally moved past telling everyone, she wanted to bring _them_ back into focus. And she had every intention of doing just that.

"Grazie," Dan replied using his very limited recall of the Italian he had learned, looking her over. She was wearing a black, full-skirted shirtdress that he was sure was supposed to appear sophisticated and proper—and it did. But, as she turned to allow him access to his loft, he couldn't help but focus on the red heels she wore, accentuated by the most amazing seamed stockings…drawing his attention to…

"Humphrey," her voice interrupted his mind's trip to the gutter. "Coming in?"

"Yes?" He was instantly embarrassed by how high his voice sounded. He pushed off of the wall and followed her into the loft; willing to follow her much further if only she asked. He shut the door behind them as she took the papers and book from his hand.

"Can I take your coat?" She smiled, reaching towards his lapels to help him out of his coat. He shrugged out of it and watched as she took it from him, laying it over the back of the nearest chair.

Dan eyed her cautiously as she moved, his stomach doing flip flops as he fought to sort through what was happening. Though they had been spending quite a bit of time together, it had mostly been lunches and, since they had told their friends—this was the first time they had really spent any time together, alone. He had kissed her first and they had shared kisses since then, but suddenly he was faced with his overwhelming desire for…her. He cleared his throat, stunned to realize that this was the first time he had really acknowledged how turned on he was by her—and not just intellectually. Of course he had been attracted to her, from the very beginning. But, they had been too caught up in everything else; the challenge, figuring out what it meant, letting everyone in on their secret, doing the right thing by their friends. They had been too caught up in the mechanics and technicalities of what it _meant_ for Dan and Blair to be dating that they had failed to give true time and weight to _experiencing_ Dan and Blair dating. From the looks of things, Blair had noticed that too and was moving to do something about that. And Dan, for what it was worth, Dan was all in.

"You look…" He trailed off, unable to find his extensive vocabulary. "Incredible."

"Thank you," she smiled. If she felt as nervous as he suddenly did, she was doing an excellent job of hiding it.

"Come in," she reached for his hand then, pulling him with her. The jolt he felt when she touched him effectively jarred him from his daze. He followed her towards the kitchen; finally noticing that while he was out, she had apparently cleaned, disinfected, and prepared his kitchen for what appeared to be quite the culinary undertaking. Placed upon the counters were pans, utensils and a wide variety of ingredients. "Did you enjoy your coffee?"

"You mean Bicerin?" He grinned. "I did, thank you. And the newspapers…very thoughtful. A really nice touch."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I really did," he squeezed her hand in his. Blair came to a stop in the kitchen and dropped his hand, reaching for a vintage apron. She pulled it over her head and tied it into place before reaching up and twisting her long, dark curls into a bun. "Umm…are you going to cook me dinner?" He looked around the room, confused. "Because your argument was that dinner and a movie are…" And he grew silent as she reached for another apron and moved towards him.

"Dan…" She breathed as she moved to place the apron over his head. Her close proximity and the delicious way she smelled, caused him to hold his breath. "You're going to have to trust me." She smiled and then leaned in, reaching around him to tie his apron into place.

"Blair…" He whispered into her neck, feeling her shiver at the feel of his breath on her skin. Taking that as sign, he leaned in and placed one slow, warm kiss right below her ear, where her jaw met her neck. Her pulse immediately quickened but, much to his disdain, she stepped back, completely out of his reach. "Hey…" He couldn't help the moan of protest that escaped his lips, even as it brought a smirk to Blair's face.

"We're not alone," she eyed him pointedly.

"What?" He instantly straightened his posture and looked around the loft, scattered; wondering who his father had moved in this time.

"Stay right here," she instructed and moved around the corner and out of his sight. Dan, hormones under control, crossed his arms and waited for her return. And she did, her arm linked through that of somebody very familiar to Dan. His face brightened as she smiled at him, "I think you two know each other."

"Giodonne!" Dan clapped his hands together, looking from Blair to the older man and back again, grinning. "But…what are you doing here?"

"Daniel," Giodonne moved to greet the young man with a warm smile and a hug. "I received a visit from this lovely young lady earlier this week…"

"Oh you did?" Dan raised an eyebrow, glancing quickly in Blair's direction.

"And, after some discussion, she convinced me to come here to show you how to make my truffle ravioli," Giodonne moved expertly into the kitchen, putting on an apron and washing his hands.

"Your truffle ravioli?" Dan repeated, astounded. "But I've been trying to get you to teach me for...quite some time."

"Yes, well," Giodonne smiled and nodded towards Blair, clearly taken with her charms. "Miss Blair changed my mind. She can be quite persuasive, no?"

"No," Dan grinned, looking lovingly in her direction. "She sure can be when she wants to be. Is this why you wanted to get together during the day on a Wednesday?"

"Well, I couldn't quite ask Giodonne to take time out of a high traffic time like dinner, could I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Dan shook his head, unable to remove the smile from his face. "Blair, this is…"

"That's right, Humphrey," she nodded tilting her head to the side. "Not the only one with wooing capabilities, now are we?"

"Okay, okay," Giodonne stepped between them. "As touching as this is, I do have a limited amount of time before I need to return to the restaurant and you," he pointed to Dan. "You need to wash your hands. And you," his voice softened as he turned to Blair. "You promised plenty of Grappa."

"Yes, I did. Right away," Blair turned her most charming smile to Giodonne and then moved past the men, on a quest for wine glasses.

And the three of them set about making dinner. Giodonne was the epitome of patience as he instructed the two of them to chop, slice, dice, and simmer. He watched closely as Blair worked meticulously to replicate his homemade ravioli dough. He watched with humor as Dan worked diligently to reproduce his sauce. He instructed and encouraged while enjoying the fine Grappa Blair had graciously provided for this event. And, after three hours and one bottle of Grappa, the three of them were presented with Giodonne's famous truffle ravioli—well, a slightly less sophisticated version of his truffle ravioli.

"Now," he told them, quite seriously. "This is important. You must, _must_ let them sit, just like this, for five minutes before you eat them."

"I'll set the timer," Blair offered, moving towards the oven.

"I am very serious," he eyed them pointedly. "The sauce has to sit there or they won't taste the same."

"Understood," Dan nodded.

"Eccellente!" Giodonne clapped his hands together. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh wait!" Dan moved to follow Giodonne as he made his way towards the door. "You don't have to leave. Stay. Join us for dinner?" Dan looked to Blair who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Daniel…" Giodonne laughed the laugh of an older, wiser man, shaking his head at the young, naïve one. "Your lady went out of her way to make this happen for you. I think it would be best for just the two of you to enjoy the rewards of your work." He clapped his hand on Dan's back and shrugged into his coat. "Besides, I am needed back at the restaurant."

"Of course," Dan nodded, moving to open the door.

"Miss Blair," Giodonne took Blair's hands in his. "It was lovely to meet you."

"The pleasure was all mine," she smiled sincerely and leaned to kiss his cheeks; first one and then the other. "Thank you for making this happen."

"You are very welcome," he returned the sentiment.

"Thank you, Giodonne," Dan nodded as Giodonne made his way through the door.

"Have a wonderful evening, Daniel," and then, with a knowing wink, Giodonne stepped out of the loft.

"Wow…" Dan sighed, leaning back against the closed door. He looked around the room; from the flour covered counter to the sauce splattered stove, his gaze finally settling on her. The loft was a mess, but she was stunning. She stood in the kitchen, smiling warmly at their creation sitting on the counter, seemingly lost in thought; her apron showing evidence of their hard work, her bun slightly more loose from her movements, her cheeks slightly pink from the warmth and the Grappa they had been drinking. Sensing his eyes on her, she looked up to him, smiling.

"Hi…" His focus on her made her a little self-conscious.

"I can't believe you got Giodonne to come here and show me how to cook the truffle ravioli," Dan shook his head slowly as he pushed away from the door and made his way towards her.

"Well, you said you had always wanted to learn…" Her voice was low as he grew closer.

"I can't believe you remembered that I said that…" He was very close now; so close she had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him.

"Well, what can I say?" She shrugged, averting her eyes. "I listen when you speak Humphrey." Dan smiled then, and nodded.

And then, unable to think of anything else but his lips on hers, he cupped her face in his hand, lifting it towards him, lowering his face to—finally—kiss her. Blair, emboldened by the moment and the Grappa, threw her arms around his neck and surrendered to the kiss. Deciding she had held back long enough, she was done being refined. Her mouth opened under his and she moaned slightly, pressing her body into his.

Dan's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. She was so soft and warm and she tasted of Grappa and tomato sauce and he couldn't quite get enough…wanting to be closer to her. He moved then, walking her backwards, his hand held out to meet the wall, cushioning her as he leaned into her, pressing her up against it.

Blair made tiny gasps for air, not wanting to pull her mouth away for any small amount of time. She had never in her life felt this way; so aroused and so safe at the same time. With Chuck she had been turned on from the very beginning; everything about them had been raw and sexual. And with Nate, she had felt safe and content and taken care of. But, now, in Dan's strong arms, she was experiencing this amazing collision of the two worlds. She hadn't known, until now, that it was possible to feel the strong, magnetic pull without abandoning the calm reassurance she felt whenever she was with him. And it was then, in that moment, as Dan's lips left hers, only to blaze a trail of heat and desire down her neck to the soft spot just above her collarbone, that she felt a familiar tug in her heart. It was this pull that unloaded a rush of emotions into her system and she was; suddenly and unexpectedly; overwhelmed with feeling for him. Wanting to slow things down, to savor this, to not destroy what was developing with Dan by moving too fast, she forced her heart to take control of her body.

"Dan…" She gasped his name and pulled his face back to hers to take control of the kiss. All of the kisses leading up this one had been hot and needy and full of desire. But this one was slower, more purposeful and packed full of emotion. Her lips and tongue moved slowly and deliberately and the emotion that coursed through her must have translated because Dan sensed a change, his eyes opening, his breath slowing, fighting to stabilize. His grip on her loosened but he did not let go.

"Blair…I…" He whispered; his voice gravelly as his eyes searched hers. And just as he opened his mouth to speak, the timer rang out into the room. They shared a knowing smile as their breathing slowed and stabilized, still propped up against his wall.

"The truffle ravioli…" Blair pointed towards the counter where they sat.

"Forget the truffle ravioli." Dan spoke quickly and assuredly.

"Oh Humphrey…" Blair chuckled. "We just spent hours of Giodonne's time learning how to prepare your very favorite dish…it would be a shame to let them go to waste…" She trailed off, not really sure if she had the conviction of her words.

"Blair…" He started again, but was silenced by a soft, sweet kiss.

"Ravioli…" She reminded him and then, never breaking eye contact, she removed herself from his arms, holding tight to his hands, pulling him with her. "Come on Humphrey. That wall will be there. But these," she moved towards their creation. "These are ready now. Now, take a deep breath and let's eat." Dan groaned but ultimately gave in. Reluctantly, he nodded, watching her with a new look in his eyes.

"I would say, God help me, but…" He trailed off, stepping behind her in order to retrieve some plates, which he handed to her.

"God can't help you now," she grinned, plating their meal and pushing it across the counter towards the stools.

"No, no he can not," Dan grinned back, placing a small kiss on her neck before moving to refresh their drinks. They both rounded the counter and took their seats. "Here you are," he handed her a glass.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," he took a deep breath. "Today has been…really great. Thank you for putting this together."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And we're not done yet."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"But first…" She redirected the conversation. "We eat."

"No, no," Dan shook his head and then raised his glass to her as if to offer a toast. "_First_; To you. Salute**"

"Cent'anni***," Blair smiled, clinking her glass to his. Then, they turned towards their food, enjoying the comforting stillness that surrounded them.

Dan was pleasantly surprised by the outcome of their efforts. Though not quite the caliber of Giodonne, the truffle ravioli that he and Blair had worked so hard to create were really quite good. While they ate, they discussed some of the articles that Blair had marked for him to read and Dan found that, even though he wasn't kissing her, he was enjoying this part of the night just as much.

"Ugh…" Blair groaned, sitting back into her chair; satisfied, full. "I cannot believe we _made_ that."

"We?" He smirked at her playfully. "If I remember correctly, _I_ did most of the work while _you_ kicked back and drank Grappa."

"I thought that was the dream," Blair explained with a grin. "You said that _you_ wanted Giodonne to teach _you_ how to make truffle ravioli. At no point did you mention anything about _me_ cooking."

"Of course," Dan chuckled.

"But…I suppose that since you cooked, the least I can do is take care of these," Blair smiled sweetly, sweeping a hand towards their plates.

"Ha!" Dan laughed. "I'm pretty sure _that_ was not what you had in mind when you planned this date."

"Not entirely," she admitted. "But we do have to be…somewhere…in a little under an hour."

"Somewhere?" He raised his eyebrows. "Care to go into greater detail."

"Not at all." Blair grinned and stepped down from the stool, taking the wine glasses with her.

"I didn't think so," Dan shook his head, following behind her with their plates, enchanted by the way she moved. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?" Dan asked, feeling that while they attempted to tidy the kitchen was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"Of course," she smiled, scrapping the plates in the sink.

"I, um, I know what you said to Dino…" He started.

"What I said to…" Blair seemed a little confused, leaning back against the sink to think it over. "But, I didn't say anything! I was very nice to Dino."

"I know you were," Dan grinned, secretly loving that she immediately jumped to this conclusion. "I wasn't talking about that…"

"Then what…" She started, rolling her eyes.

"About you being my girlfriend," Dan interrupted, smiling, preparing for the fight he _just knew_ was coming.

"I did no such thing!" She proclaimed defensively, hurrying to busy herself with moving pots and pans to the sink; instantly feeling the need to deflect.

"That's odd because he said that you introduced yourself as my girlfriend Blair."

"I did …" She started and then paused, remembering. "Oh. That. Well, maybe I did." She rolled her eyes again, trying to make light of it. "But, I didn't mean anything by it, Dan. I just thought that it was easier than trying to explain to him what we…were. If I had thought he would take it to heart, I would have never…I mean, if you want me to talk to him and clear it up, I could…" Blair trailed off as he started laughing.

"I don't mind that you introduced yourself as my girlfriend," Dan lowered his voice and reached for her hand, stopping her as she moved past him towards the stove. "I'm just wondering if, maybe, that means I can do the same."

"Introduce me as your girlfriend?" Blair raised her eyebrows, fighting to keep herself from turning into a giddy sixteen year old. Despite her growing trust of Dan Humphrey, she still found the need to guard herself.

"Yes," he nodded, completely un-phased by her attempts to avoid this part of their conversation; having long ago committed to scaling these walls she had kept in pristine condition.

"To whom?" She tried to keep the focus off of her, more than a little afraid of her feelings for him.

"Anyone who will listen," Dan tugged at her hand, drawing her closer to him. "Come on, don't be difficult. Are you really going to make me ask you? I haven't been seeing anyone else since…"

"Since our first date?" Blair raised her eyebrows, looking up at him tentatively.

"Since long before then," he admitted, moving her arms so that they wrapped around him. Her heartbeat quickened as he hugged her close.

"Well, when you put it that way," she shrugged but bit her lip nervously. "I suppose you can introduce me as your girlfriend."

"Oh?" He crooked an eyebrow, victorious. "To whom?"

"Anyone who will listen," she grinned then, giving in to her feelings of joy; allowing herself to surrender to this moment. Dan closed the distance between them and took her lips with his for the second time that night. But, unlike the first, this time was more gentle, loving, tender—though the desire Blair felt inside was no less prominent. She sighed, leaning into him.

"Blair…" Dan smiled against her lips.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Blair whispered, silencing him with her lips, not wanting the moment to end, caught up in the sweetness of the moment.

"Blair…" He tried again. "You said we had to be somewhere in less then…"

"Humphrey…" She groaned, begrudgingly relinquishing her hold on him. "Fine." She stomped her foot lightly and moved to take off her apron. "I'm just going to step into the restroom, freshen my look," she sweeping a hand from head to toe. "I'll be right back." And, as she turned, he saw it.

"Blair…" Dan called out to her as she moved towards the hall, muffling a laugh. "Wait."

"Yes?" Blair turned, eyes wide, innocent.

"You have…" Dan took a breath. "I'm sorry, you just…you have a handprint…of flour, I believe…on your…ass. I just thought…"

"Oh my God…" Blair muttered, twisting and turning to see. Finding what he was referring to, her face flushed red and her eyes narrowed. "Daniel Humphrey!" She reached out and swatted his arm.

"Ow!" He yelped. "I…I'm. What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" He laughed, successfully blocking another blow.

"You know!" She growled through her teeth and her grin. "If we didn't have to be somewhere at a specific time…"

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow, challenging her. Finding that she was at a loss for words, she turned and headed towards the restroom. His grin widened. "Yeah, that's right, Waldorf!" He called out; her exit punctuated by the slamming door to his bathroom. Laughing, Dan removed his apron and returned to the kitchen; cleaning up the mess that was left from their experiment. As he finished up, wiping the counter one last time, he washed his hands and quickly glanced into the mirror that hung in his living room. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"Okay…" Blair returned. "I'm ready."

"Great…" Dan turned towards her and stopped; his jaw slacking slightly. Blair had _freshened_ her look alright; her makeup touched up and her hair down, cascading around her face. She had managed, after all of that, to look more stunning than when he had first come home. Dan helped her with his coat before donning his and opening the door for her. They stepped out into the chilly evening air and Dan waved for a cab. As they settled into the seat, the cab driver turned asking for their location. Dan looked to Blair who had a tiny smirk on her face as she shrugged and gave the driver directions to the New York City Community College of Arts and Sciences. Dan, incredibly confused, nudged her. But Blair, intent on remaining silent, stared straight ahead, ignoring him.

When they arrived, Dan's curiosity was finally satisfied. To his delight, Blair had enrolled them both in a "Couples Painting" workshop. They, along with four other couples, were given materials, basic instruction, and guidance while they worked to paint their rendering of a still life arrangement at the front of the room. Dan struggled to paint the vase that lay on its side while Blair expertly painted leaves onto the tiny stems of three pears. While the end result was far from Peiraikos, it already held a special place in Dan's heart and would, very soon, hold a special place on the wall in the loft. The experience with Blair, taking him to a community college to try something new-together, was remarkable and one that he would soon not forget.

Following their painting lesson, Dan and Blair, painting in tow, hopped in a cab, this time taking them to Giodonne's.

"What are we doing here?" Dan asked, looking over their painting one more time.

"Panna Cotta," Blair smiled as they moved towards the door. "Dessert. Giodonne has this amazing Panna Cotta that he serves with fresh berries. I think you and I have done enough creating today and we deserve something sweet…and already prepared."

"Fair enough," Dan grinned and followed her into the restaurant where they shared Panna Cotta before, ultimately, Dan saw Blair safely back home in the Upper East Side.

The remainder of their eleventh date was simple, sweet, and mostly traditional. But what Dan would forever take with him (other than the painting of course) was the moment when, as they settled into their seats, Giodonne's wife, Donna, approached them.

"Daniel!" Her voice was warm and boisterous and instantly inviting. "Giodonne told me about this morning…how did your ravioli turn out?"

"Quite well," Dan smiled at her and then, turning to Blair, "Donna…this is…my girlfriend, Blair." And then, for the fraction of a second that Blair's eyes met his before moving to greet Donna, Dan swore his heart stopped beating.

**The End**

**Okay. Let's hear it. Thoughts?**

**Notes from the story:**

***Translates to "Welcome home."**

**** "Cheers"**

***** "A hundred years"-Referenced in this excerpt from The Godfather II:**

**MICHAEL : **_**Cent' anni **_**  
Everyone : **_**Cent' anni**_**  
DEANNA: What's "Chen dandy"? **

**FREDO : **_**Cent' anni**_** - It means a hundred years.  
CONNIE : It means we should all live happily for a hundred years - the family. **


	6. The Eleven and a Half

**Notes: It is somewhat important that you know that this chapter was in the works before "The Empire of the Son". Not a huge deal, but in this chapter Dan doesn't know something that TV Dan apparently does. You'll see it later…just an FYI. **

**IMPORTANT: This should be rated M for discussion/language. Please, if you shouldn't be reading this, stop now.**

**The 11 ½ Date**

Date Eleven and a half was a shocker. A complete, out-of-left-field, never-saw-it-coming shocker. And it left Dan utterly stunned for a good three days.

Date Eleven and a half started about four hours after date eleven ended. Date eleven had ended around 11pm when Dan saw Blair home and lingered for just 'one more' kiss. Finally, and with great effort, he tore himself away from her lips and dutifully went home. He had hung their painting, taken a shower, wrote a few pages and eventually went to bed. It was there that he was sleeping when date Eleven and a half came crashing into his apartment. At first he had attributed the loud banging to his haphazard dream but soon, and with no sympathy, reality awakened him. Feeling half alarmed and half furious, Dan made his way to the door. Putting his most angry face on, he swung it open.

And there she was. Blair Waldorf…in sweatpants and a coat and…were those snow boots? Dan rubbed a hand over his face, surely still dreaming.

"Are you going to just stand there and let me freeze on the streets of Brooklyn or are you going to move aside and let me in?" And he was awake. Awake, but still unable to figure out what was happening. So, he stood aside, and she came rushing in, her scent wafting behind her and effectively waking him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, shutting the door and turning to face her.

"No!" She shook her head, her eyes scattered. "I just came to Brooklyn in my sweatpants in the middle of the night! Does that scream okay to you?"

"Not really," he lowered his voice and moved towards her. But before he could reach her, she began pacing the length of his living room. "Blair, I just saw you…four hours ago. Did something happen?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Are you hurt?" He raised his eyebrows, searching her over for some sign of injury-thankfully finding none.

"No," she muttered, looking down at her hands. "It's nothing like that."

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yes, yes, everybody is fine," she assured him with a quick smile before returning to her scattered look. She looked starkly different than she had just hours before; her confidence and boldness all but drained from her.

"Well, I've run out of ideas," he shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"Okay," she nodded and stopped walking. Her hands were clasped together as she turned to face him. Clearly she was nervous. She was fidgeting and biting at her lower lip. She took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay…"

"Blair…" He smiled warmly, hoping to make her feel more at ease. "Blair, just tell me. Whatever it is that's going on, we can handle it. Just tell me…"

"I want to have sex with you," she blurted out, instantly hating the way the words sounded coming out of her mouth, hating the harsh way they sounded, hated the clinical nature of the words. She hated it because in reality nothing about the way she felt was clinical. Nothing about the way she felt was harsh. She watched, anxiously, as a stunned Dan struggled to process what she had just said. Her eyes pleaded with him to not leave her hanging on this limb in his living room.

"You want to…have sex with me?" Truly not knowing what to say, he went first for clarification.

"Yes," her answer was breathy and shaky and vulnerable.

"You mean, like…right now?" His eyebrows and his voice rose.

"Oh God no!" She exclaimed, regretting it immediately.

"Well, I have to tell you, if you're trying to get me into bed, your approach could really use some work."

"No, no," she shook her head, moving then to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I meant that, well, I'm wearing sweatpants. And it's three in the morning…I wouldn't want that to be our first…I mean. This isn't quite the way I envisioned this happening. I mean…I can't believe I'm envisioning this happening!"

"Blair…" He began, seeing that she perhaps needed him to help reel her in.

"Let me finish," she interrupted and began pacing again, finding it easier to find words to express herself when she wasn't looking at him.

"By all means," he waved a hand allowing her to continue. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and watched as she moved.

"After you dropped me off tonight, I took a bath and went to bed and laying there all I could think about was tonight, when you kissed me…" She felt goose bumps form on her skin as speaking of the event brought it to her mind again. "And I could feel…where you had kissed me, where you had touched me. My skin was still warm and I found myself wishing that I could just be back in your arms…" She paused to take a deep, shuddering breath. "And then I couldn't sleep because all I was doing was thinking about your lips and your hands and…well, naturally my mind went to…" Her eyes settled on him and, for what he was worth, Dan could not form a single, clear thought. "And before I knew it, it was two in the morning, so I got out of bed…hoping to process. And then I was writing things down, making a list; things we had to talk about, things we had to cover before we could ever….and then I was faced with…" She gulped and turned her eyes from his. "God, what if he doesn't want to…" Her voice came out in a whisper. "What if you don't want to and all of this worrying and sleeplessness is for naught. And then-well, you know, sometimes I can become quite obsessed with things and before I knew it, I was in a cab crossing the Brooklyn Bridge." She stopped, punctuating the end of her long explanation as she came to a standstill right in front of him. Dan, a swirl of emotions, tried his very best to put a calm expression on his face. It wasn't going to help either of them if he looked as scattered as he felt. So he took a deep breath before speaking, hoping she couldn't hear his pounding heart.

"Wow…" He breathed out.

"That's all you have to…" She folded her arms across her chest, ready for defense.

"You want to have sex with me…" He repeated her words, feeling that maybe if he said them, it would make it feel more real.

"Yes…" Her voice was soft and innocent and scared. And it pulled him right out of his moment of stun.

"Wow," he smiled; standing and moving towards her.

"I just put it all out there on the table and all you have to say is…"

"Of course I want to have sex with you," he interrupted her, finding that direct was best in the moment.

"You do?" And in that moment, the way her eyes looked to him for assurance and the way her voice gave away her vulnerability, he felt an ache in his heart. Her hands began fidgeting again.

"Yes," he chuckled at the absurdity of the conversation. She honestly thought, after a day like today, that he didn't _want_ her? It made absolute no sense to him. He reached out, stilling her hands with his. "Of course I do, Blair. You're amazing. You are, by far, the smartest person I know. You challenge me. You're funny and witty and you keep me on my toes. You push me to be better, to do better. And you're sweet. You might not use that word to describe yourself, but you are. You're loyal and loving and…" Dan shook his head and smiled. "And you are gorgeous. It's mind-blowing, really, how attracted I am to you—on every level."

"Mind blowing?" She raised an eyebrow, allowing a smile to seep through her nervousness.

"Astounding, really," Dan grinned with a nod.

"So…you're saying that you…"

"Yes." He interrupted. "I am saying that."

"Oh thank God…" She breathed a sigh of relief. He chuckled.

"I am also saying that you don't need to freak out about this. We can talk it out. We'll be fine. We can talk about…this list you made."

"We can?"

"Of course," he squeezed her hand and moved towards the kitchen. "As a matter of fact, why don't you just take your coat off, I'll make some coffee and we can talk about all the things you want to talk about."

"Now?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's three in the morning."

"Why not?" He shrugged, happy to see she was returning to herself. "I'm awake. And you did come all the way to Brooklyn."

"In snow boots, no less," she groaned as she looked at her feet.

"Yeah," Dan chuckled. "Where on Earth did you find those, by the way?"

"They're Dorota's," Blair explained, taking off her coat and boots and following him into the kitchen. "Dan…Thank you."

"For?" He raised his eyebrows as he poured water into the coffee pot.

"For not freaking out…" She shrugged. "And for helping me to…not freak out."

"No problem," he smiled, pushed the brew button and turned to her. "Now…let's see this list."

"I don't actually have a list," she rolled her eyes, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Yes you do," he eyed her, knowing better than that. "You might as well get it out, Blair. I know you have one and the only way either of us is going to get any sleep tonight is if you get it out."

"Fine." He glared at him but, ultimately, moved to her purse, pulling from it a piece of her stationary.

"Can I see it?" He held his hand out.

"Must you?" She held tight to the list for a moment and then, begrudgingly, held it out to him. "Fine."

"Thank you," Dan smirked as he took it from her. He unfolded it and read it over; looking up to her, confused. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, I figured as much," she nodded.

"All you have on here is 'Chuck'."

"Yes."

"So…when you were laying in bed tonight, thinking about whatever it was that ultimately brought you hear, wanting to have sex with me…that something you were thinking about was…" Dan put the paper down on the counter between them. "Chuck."

"Yes," she admitted. "Though, no. Not exactly."

"Blair…" He groaned. "Most people would want to talk about, oh I don't know, history…protection…getting tested…_feelings_. But not you. You want to talk about Chuck."

"No," she shook her head. "I want to talk about all of those things too. But when I sat down to make the list, what stuck out the most…"

"Was Chuck." Dan was trying to be understanding; trying to be open. But it was late and the rollercoaster ride she was sending his emotions on was getting more confusing and tiring. "You know, I'm not really sure what it is I am supposed to say to that."

"Nothing," she tried for a smile. "You're supposed to listen. You're supposed to get us both some coffee and then join me, on the couch, and listen."

"About Chuck."

"God! Would you stop saying his name?" She demanded.

"YOU wrote his name…on a list of things _we_ had to talk about before we could have sex. So…" Dan took a deep breath. "I think me saying his name is something you're going to just have to get used to."

"Fine," she nodded. "That's fine. I just. I don't want to talk about him. I really don't. If I could avoid talking about him, I would. I want to talk about _you _and _us_ and…where we're headed…and all of those things that you just listed. It's just that…" She looked down at her hands then. "Chuck was my first and he was my last and everything else that was in between had this sick way of being twisted up in…him. I don't want him to be twisted up in this. I don't want any of that near _this_ but the only way for me to do that, to get him far away from this, to talk about all of those things on your list is…to talk about him… That's why his name is written down because when I was trying to process what was going on between us, all of that other stuff—was no big deal. I knew we would figure _that _out. I knew you and I could talk about STDs and condoms and Serena and Nate…" She watched him closely, searching for any sign of flinching. "But the one thing that kept me awake…that kept coming back to me as a possible roadblock…was Chuck. And that's why I came here to see you…Because I needed you to be okay knowing about Chuck." And then she looked up at him with her wide, doe-eyes.

"Well, now I feel like a bit of an ass," he groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"You would think you would be used to that feeling by now," a small grin played at her lips.

"You would," he chuckled and then looked at her, his eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Blair. Of course we can talk about Chuck. Of course we can."

"Don't apologize," she shook her head. "Just…get us some coffee and meet me on the couch?"

"You got it," he nodded and turned to do as he was told. Bringing two cups of coffee with him, he sat next to her on the couch. "Also…it's really important to me that you know that I know about Chuck. I know you two have…a history and I know who he is. And, please believe me when I tell you, that _Chuck _is not going to be something that stands in the way of this."

"You say that now," she smiled softly, taking a sip from her cup. "But there's a lot about Chuck that even you don't know. There's a lot about us you don't know."

"Nothing that's going to change my mind about you."

"Dan…"

"We both have histories Blair. I knew going into this that yours was, in large part, wrapped up in Chuck. I'm telling you that it doesn't matter."

"He was my first. And I slept with him about two hours after Nate and I broke up," she tossed out.

"Serena was mine…and the first time we tried, I couldn't do it," he admitted. If she was going to go down this road of humiliation, he was going with her. "I was too afraid."

"We had this sick, twisted relationship; from the very beginning. We snuck around behind Nate's back. We used each others' feelings as chips in some horrendous poker game. We played sick games with other people…"

"I had a threesome…with my best friend," Dan countered and then, for good measure, continued. "I had sex with Miss Carr. I slept with _Georgina_ who then came back with what I thought was my child…Blair. Seriously, nothing you could tell me is going to…"

"He traded me for a hotel," she interrupted him; her eyes downcast, her voice low.

"I'm sorry, what?" He was certain he hadn't heard her correctly.

"He…" Blair stopped to clear her throat. "He was battling his uncle, _Jack_, for control of The Empire and Jack told Chuck he would walk away if he could…" She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to look at him when she told him. "If he could have one night…with me." She watched as something dark flashed across his eyes. "And I went, willingly. Though I didn't know at the time that Chuck was in on it from the beginning…that he had already agreed…" She grew silent, angry that she felt tears come to her eyes.

"God, Blair…" His voice was low and soft. "I knew that things went bad but I really had no idea…"

"And we broke up, naturally," she continued on, looking away. "And then we reunited, _naturally_…until you showed up at the hospital and told me about…"

"Jenny," he interrupted, running a hand over his face.

"And even still…it was like he was…an addiction or something. I couldn't keep away. I was willing to sacrifice everything; my body, my soul, my pride. I was willing to throw it all away just to be with him." She shook her head then, almost as though she couldn't believe this story herself. "I always thought I was such a strong, spirited, independent woman…"

"You are," he interrupted. "All of those things."

"I wasn't when I was with him," she had a small smile on her face then. "And it wasn't just his fault. I have to share in the responsibility. It was us, together; it was _us_ that took all of those things from me. And I know that _we_ took things from him too." She wiped at the single tear that had shed.

"I am really never going to run out of reasons to want to strangle Chuck with my bare hands, am I?" Dan muttered, more to himself then to her.

"But then…" She continued on. "But then I started spending time with you and I started spending time with me. I started reading again, going to exhibits, and caring…about things I hadn't in quite some time. I started caring about me. I started _being_ me. And I decided that, never again, would I sacrifice who I was for somebody else. Never again would I be so willing to give up my body and my mind and my soul for somebody else…it was the lesson I took from my time with Chuck."

"That's a hard lesson to learn."

"But a good one," she smiled and seemed to be a little more settled, more at peace with things. "I guess, in the long run, it was for the best. I feel more _me_ than I have in a long time. It's just, unfortunate; what it ends up costing you in the end."

"Yeah…" He spoke softly. "I think you should know that I am not one of the things it's going to cost you."

"Yeah?" She arched an eyebrow, her features soft.

"Not a chance."

"Well then…" She let out a long breath and sat back, exhausted. "I guess that covers my list." And they both chuckled, feeling relief. "But we still haven't covered the things you listed…"

"Well, it's been a long night…" Dan shrugged, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Slacker," her eyes narrowed playfully before she decided to forge ahead. "Condoms?"

"Sorry?" He smirked.

"Come on, let's finish this conversation," she instructed. "How do you feel about condoms?"

"I am…pro condom," his smirk deepened.

"Do you have some?" He found it quite amusing how prim and proper she suddenly looked as their conversation shifted in this direction.

"I do," he nodded.

"As do I," she informed him and moved along through her mental checklist. "I am also taking a birth control pill."

"Good to know," he nodded.

"STDs?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Con. Definitely." She laughed at the serious, final tone to his voice. He was beyond happy that the mood was lighter and that she was happier. "I have been tested since my last…but would be happy to do it again, if you would like."

"Great," she smiled. "I have too and it's not necessary…to do it again."

"Okay," he agreed.

"Anything about your past you think I need to know?" She bit her bottom lip.

"Nothing that you don't already," he shook his head. "You?"

"No…" She shook her head slowly. "Not anymore."

"Okay." Dan clapped his hands together.

"Okay…" Blair nodded, feeling strangely closer to him than she ever had. She couldn't believe how lucky she felt, having him in her life. She couldn't believe how close she had come to ignoring this, to avoiding this. As their conversation settle between them, she realized she had never wanted somebody as much as she wanted Dan in this moment. This moment which traditionally would not be thought of as romantic, but felt more so than many other nights she had shared with others.

"So, after all of that…you still want to have sex with me?" He raised an eyebrow, cautiously.

"No…" Her voice was soft, but the word fell loud on Dan's ears. The smile fell from his face.

"No?" He raised his eyebrows. "Okay, Blair, now I'm seriously confused. Because we just spent…"

"I want to…" She cleared her throat and forced her eyes to meet his then, so that he could see the seriousness, the gravity in her words. "I would rather make love to you."

"Oh…" Dan could barely breath, could barely form a thought, as his mind was numb. "Well…I'll give you this; your approach has improved significantly since the beginning of the night…" He tried for humor as his body fought to regain control, his heart—full, his mind—nervous. "Blair…"

"Not now," she smiled and moved to take his hands in hers. "Not tonight. I know that we're not…not really _there_ yet." She hoped she was making this easier for him to digest. "But, when we do, when we are…that's what I want it to be. And I'm willing to…wait. For that."

"Wait," he repeated.

"Yes," she grew suddenly nervous. "Are you okay with…is that something you can…" She rolled her eyes at her sudden inability to articulate. "What I'm trying to say is that though I want to have sex with you, very much so. I would rather take the opportunity to wait until we're in love with each other before we…"

"Okay," he interrupted. "Absolutely. We can wait. Of course we can wait."

"Of course?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised by his reaction.

"Blair, it kills me that you think this would be some sort of deal breaker for me," he grew irritated, thinking about her past relationships. "I have no problem waiting until we're in love with each other. No problem at all. If that's what it takes for you to feel like you're not abandoning yourself…if that's what you need from me…I am more than happy to wait."

"Okay," she grinned, thoughtful. "And you'll help me?"

"Help you?"

"Well, if there are times when I'm weak and I want to throw my rules out the window…"

"It's bound to happen," Dan cut in, joking. "Only a matter of time, really."

"You'll help me?" She raised her eyebrows, laughter in her eyes.

"Help you convince yourself that you don't want to have sex with me?" He smiled at the absurdity of it all.

"Yes."

"You got it," he shrugged. "I mean, I've been basically doing just that for years." And they both laughed at that.

"Okay…" She nodded, feeling content with the conversation; happy with his response. "Is there…I don't know, is there anything that you want to say or ask or…"

"No…" He shook his head, smiling at her.

"You sure? Because now is your chance."

"I think you've covered everything…But I have been dying to…" And then with strong, open arms, he pulled her to him, meeting her lips with his. She sighed, settling into him. His lips conveyed feelings he couldn't yet articulate; feelings of love and trust and openness; feelings of want and need and desire. Blair felt her body respond to his touch, to his lips. She felt her body betraying her as she moved to be closer to him. His lips left hers only to plant soft kisses along her jaw towards her ear. "Stay…" He whispered.

"What?" She pulled back slightly. "But I just said…"

"I know what you just said," he answered between kisses. "I'm not talking about sex, Blair. I just…I don't want you to leave. It's four in the morning and we're exhausted and I really just…" He kissed her; long and deep. "I want you to stay."

"Okay…" She whispered, nodding her head.

"Okay," he stood and held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

"Let's," she nodded, taking his hand. She couldn't help but stare at this man who had, in one night, convinced her that romance and chivalry were long from dead. It had been a crazy, crazy morning and she had been all over the place with her thoughts and emotions and, at the end of it all, he was still there, looking at her as though she were precious to him, touching her as though she were desirable, treating her as though she mattered. Oh yes, Dan Humphrey was going to rock her world. She shuddered as the thought crossed her mind. "Dan…" She stopped in the hall just outside his bedroom, pulling on his hand so that he stopped too.

"Yeah?" He looked to her, eyes sleepy.

"Hmmm…" She sighed and then stepped in, closer to him, tilting her head up so that her lips met his. With all the passion she had in her, she kissed him. Then, pulling away, she whispered in his ear. "I'm afraid this is going to be harder than I thought…waiting." And then, with more seduction than he ever imagined possible, she moved past him into is bedroom, leaving him still and speechless in the hall. "Are you coming to bed?" She called out.

"Yeah…" He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "God help me…" He muttered, stepping towards his room.

"You leave him out of this!" Blair called out. And Dan, already more in love with her than he was ready to admit to himself, pulled himself together, and joined her in his bed. And it was there that they, finally, ended date Eleven and half.

**The End**

**Too cheesy? Let me know.**


	7. The Fifteenth

**Notes: Thank you all, so very much, for the reviews. I really can't believe people are still reading and it means SO much to me that you are still with me and that you take the time to send reviews. I hope you are still enjoying this!**

**When I started this, I hadn't really intended on it becoming the series it has become and…since it has…I'm moving some of the characters around. Hope that's okay **

**Date Fifteen**

Date Fifteen was an experiment. An experiment in friendship. An experiment in cohabitation. An experiment in love.

It had begun as a simple, quiet Friday night in. Dan and Blair were content to order pizza and watch a classic at the loft. They had just finished up mid-terms at school and wanted to relax and be mindless.

The 'night in' expanded when Nate, having had a run in with Chuck regarding Raina, needed a place to stay. Dan, being a good guy and having a spare room, offered to take him in. So, by mid-week, Nate had moved in and was officially Dan's new roommate. And, to be honest, they were both excited about the notion. Blair, however, was not as quick to the elation.

"Nate is going to live here?" Her voice had gone shrill when he told her.

"Yes."

"Nate _Archibald_?"

"No, no. Nate Berkus. The designer on the Oprah Winfrey Show." Dan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really, Dan." Her annoyance shifted gears. "I am just going to skip right past the all-to-easy stab at your Oprah Winfrey fascination and move on to Nate, _my ex_, living in the loft."

"Sure, sure," Dan nodded, crossing his arms. "And when we're done, then we can talk about Serena, _my ex_, who happens to be what? Oh that's right. Your roommate. I'm really just completing this twisted little circle we live in. Nate needs a place to stay. I have a place to stay. So…my darling," he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You are just going to have to get used to seeing Nate around."

And so it was. Nate moved in and, subsequently, would be hanging around on Friday night. Blair, wanting to avoid an awkward third-wheel situation, suggested Nate invite Raina over so they could all hang out. And Dan, in a hushed whisper, informed her that Raina had gone back to Chicago to patch things up with her father.

"Let me get this straight," Blair's tone lowered. "She was here for exactly a month and, in that time, she managed to snatch up Chuck _and_ Nate, effectively ruining their friendship—at least for the time being, and then she just up and left?"

"It appears that way, yes," Dan had nodded, already uninterested.

"Wow…" Blair thought for a moment. "My respect for the mid-west is growing."

And so, they were back to the three of them. Until Friday when Blair, getting ready to head to Dan, found a scattered Serena huddled into the corner of the couch in a great big blanket.

"S?" Blair approached her as one might approach a hurt little puppy. "Hey, honey…are you okay?"

"No…" She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears. "I just can't…escape it all. My mother's name is all over the news. And the press…they are all over the Upper East Side, searching for an opportunity to catch me out. It's overwhelming."

"You know what," Blair thought for the slightest of moments before tossing the blanket off of her friend. "Let's get you out of here. You need to get away from all of this. You can't just sit here like this. Come on, let's go."

"Didn't you hear me," Serena protested. "They are everywhere."

"No, no they're not," Blair shook her head. "They're not in Brooklyn. Come on, you're coming with me."

"On your date with Dan?" Serena gave her friend a look. "I'm sorry B; thanks, but no thanks."

"Not…on my date with Dan," Blair rolled her eyes and yanked her friend to her feet. "We're just hanging out; watching a movie, ordering pizza…"

"Since when do you _order pizza_?" Serena eyed her friend, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"I…order pizza," Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine. It's one of the things I've started enjoying since Humphrey…became a part of my life."

"I'll bet it's not the only thing you've started enjoying…" Serena muttered. Blair opened her mouth, ready to be offended but, seeing the laughter in Serena's eyes and the grin on her face, thought better of it.

"Anyway…" Blair moved on. "It's been a long week. We were planning to relax, take it easy. Plus, Nate's going to be there."

"Nate?" The way Serena perked up at the mention of him was not lost on Blair.

"Yes," she nodded, studying her friend. "He moved in this week and what with Raina back in Chicago, he's been sitting on the couch eating cereal all week. I would be incredibly surprised if he's not still in pajamas when we get there." She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "My point is that it wouldn't be just the three of us. We can order pizza, have some drinks, and watch a movie. Come on, S. It's us…your friends. The paparazzi will be nowhere near the loft…"

"Okay," Serena nodded. "Okay. I'll come with you."

And then there were four. Serena showered and changed and, with the help of Blair and Dorota, managed to sneak out of the building unnoticed. Before they knew it, the two were in the relative safety of a cab heading to Brooklyn. When they arrived, Dan was surprised to see Serena in tow, but happily stepped aside to allow them access to his escape from the world.

If Blair were totally honest with herself, she had been a little nervous about this; the first time Dan and Blair had really been around their friends since becoming _Dan and Blair_. Obviously they had seen them since they had become a couple, but not like this, alone and on a…date. She held a tiny bit of anxiety about how the interaction might go. But, the awkwardness slipped away in a fraction of a second when Dan, after closing the door behind them, leaned in to kiss Blair hello. The kiss did two things. First, it grounded her. His lips had the amazing ability to bring her right back from the brink. And his warm, strong hand on the base of her neck made her feel comfortable and safe. Second, it provided Blair the opportunity to see the reactions of Nate and Serena to the two of them, together. Seeing that the two of them were completely fine with the kiss, Blair relaxed and finally felt completely at ease with the evening's plans.

"We just ordered the pizza…" Dan explained, taking their coats from them. Nate waved a hello from his spot in an oversized recliner he had brought with him when he moved in.

"Did you order…" Blair started.

"Yes," he grinned at her, knowing her too well. "I did. There's wine and beer in fridge and the movie is already up and ready to go."

"Nice work, Humphrey," Blair smiled approvingly. She and Serena filled glasses and settled in the living room. Blair took her spot next to Dan on the couch while Serena opted for another chair. Nate moved from his spot only to replace his empty beer. Dan turned on the movie and loosely draped an arm behind Blair on the couch. The opening credits finished and the movie flashed onto the screen. About one minute into the film, a groan of contempt came from the recliner.

"Are you kidding me?" Nate raised his eyebrows looking over to the couple. "Subtitles? You know, _this_," he waved his hand between Dan and Blair. "Is beginning to make so much more sense."

"What's wrong with subtitles?" Dan asked; eyebrows raised.

"Nate gets a headache when he is forced to read," Blair explained, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Maybe you need glasses," Dan suggested with a hint of a smirk.

"Well maybe you need…" Nate started.

"Okay," Serena interrupted, flipping on the lights. "I came out here because I'm depressed and I need uplifting. And I have to tell you, watching…" She reached for the DVD box. "_Gloomy Sunday_ in German is not really my idea of an upbeat gathering, if you know what I mean."

"_Thank_ you," Nate gestured in her direction. "I thought we were going to kick back, relax and have a good time tonight."

"Really, because I thought _we_," Dan gestured between him and Blair. "We're going to kick back and relax and…"

"Fine." Blair reached for the remote, flipping the TV off. "Fine. We don't have to watch the movie. What did _you_ have in mind?"

"I don't know," Nate shrugged. "Music? A game?"

"Wii boxing?" Serena suggested, turning on the record player.

"Wii boxing," Nate pointed in her direction with a smile.

"What is Wii boxing?" Blair's nose wrinkled up.

"It's a video game," Serena explained. "You have a controller and you…box."

"I don't understand."

"Trust me; if you've ever wanted to hit any of us…this is going to be a cathartic experience for you." Blair smirked at that.

"And we're definitely going to need more beer." Nate decided and then rose from the recliner, made his way to the kitchen and returned, with four bottles; passing them amongst his friends.

"Beer?" Blair sneered at the bottle Nate held out to her.

"Aw, come on Waldorf," he smiled, gently nudging her. "Thought you were up for trying new things these days…"

"Fine," she glared but took the bottle from him. "Though if you're trying to compare dating Dan to drinking a…Paulaner, you could use a little help with your metaphors."

"Thank you…I think?" Dan smirked and took a long drink from his bottle as the buzzer rang out. "That's the pizza."

"I got it," Nate called, pulling out his wallet and heading towards the door. "You," he pointed to Serena. "Get the Wii set up."

Serena offered a mock salute to Nate and then moved to do just that. Blair, sending a quick wink in Dan's direction, tipped her head back and took a long drink from her bottle. Dan, impressed, raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Mmmm…" She muttered, looking at the bottle differently. "I have to say; it's not bad." And then she drank again. The tension of the semester; the coursework, the internship, her new relationship with Dan, mid-terms, the fallout from all of it—the tension began to roll off her shoulders. "You know…I think I'm going to like this change of plans."

"Easy tiger," Dan warned with a grin.

"Aw…" She cocked her head to the side and smiled playfully. "Are you worried about me, Humphrey?"

"No," he shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I'm worried about me. I'm not sure I'm properly equipped to handle a drunk Blair Waldorf."

"Probably not," she nodded with a grin.

"It's okay," Serena called out from where she was setting up the game. "Nate and I are here."

"See, you have reinforcements," Blair leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "Are you telling me that I have nowhere to sleep this off?" The way her breath tickled his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Of course not," he ran a hand through his hair. And then, he held his bottle up to hers, clinking the two together. "Have a good time. And, please, if you're going to get drunk and crazy…remember that Dorota is _not_ here to clean up after you."

"Got it." And then, unceremoniously finishing off her beer, Blair headed towards the fridge for more.

"Hey Dan…" Nate called from the counter where he was placing the pizza boxes.

"Yeah man?"

"I've been meaning to ask you…" He paused to take a bite from a slice. "Where in the hell did you get _this_?" When Dan looked to where he was pointing, his eyes landed on the painting he and Blair had done. "I mean, I know your decorative sense is eclectic, but seriously…this is _terrible_."

"Wii's ready!" Serena called out.

"Come on Archibald," Blair glared as she yanked on his arm. "I think it's time for you and I to enjoy a little _catharsis_."

"Dan…" Nate looked to his friend as Blair drug him through the living room.

"Hey man, you gave her the beer. You're on your own."

And so the experiment began. Though Blair got the hang of Wii boxing and did find it to be fun, she ultimate settled for watching; feeling it was too violent for her more recent foray into peacefulness. Serena, on the other hand, found the boxing, rather it be against Nate, Dan, or the computer, to be incredibly therapeutic. The pizza was excellent and the beer continued to flow. And the four of them were actually having _fun_. Their lives had been so incredibly crazy the last few months that it felt good to cut loose and do something requiring little to no brainpower; something so simple. The tension was escaping their systems and, in its place, laughter.

"Anybody need anything from the kitchen?" Blair called out, opening the fridge and peering in.

"I'll take another!" Nate called back.

"Me too!" Serena agreed.

"What about Dan?" Blair asked.

"Dan's in the bathroom," Nate informed her. "But I'm sure he would be happy to have another."

"Somebody might have to run out and get more," Blair pulled four bottles from the fridge. "We're almost out."

"You know what would be great," Nate started, taking his bottle from Blair. "If there was a beer delivery service."

"How very entreprenual of you, Nathaniel," Blair giggled and then the buzzer rang out, interrupting their laughter.

"Well, would you look at that," Nate grinned, moving towards the door. "Ask and ye shall receive…" And then, with a flourish, Nate swung open the door. And his grin faded quickly.

"Nate?" A woman's voice seemed confused.

"Vanessa…" He raised his eyebrows and turned back towards the room just as Serena and Blair realized who was there. The tension came crashing back to the room.

"I'm here to see…" Her eyes scanned the room and stopped, hard and cold, on Blair.

"Dan!" Nate called out, suddenly nervous.

"Oh my God…" Vanessa shook her head, walking into the room, looking at Blair as if she couldn't quite understand what was happening. "Is it true? I mean…I read on Gossip Girl that Dan and…" Vanessa shook her head faster, as if trying to rid her mind of the image.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" Serena asked, moving closer to Blair.

"I'm sorry but when exactly was it that I had to start answering to you?" Vanessa shot a quick glance at Serena and then looked to Nate. "Where is Dan?"

"You know what, I think I'm going to go and find him…" But Nate was spared the trip as Dan returned.

"Okay, Van der Woodsen, it's you and…" His challenge died out as his eyes settled on Vanessa. He didn't even need to glance around the room to get a read of the mood. "Vanessa, what are you doing…"

"What am_ I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" She moved towards him then; angry and accusing.

"Va…" He started but she cut him off.

"You're dating _Blair_?" Her voice boomed throughout the room. Blair flinched at the sound. Serena, seeing that, moved to place a comforting hand on her friends arm.

"Listen…" Dan held his hands out, palms up, ready to explain.

"And I had to read about it on _Gossip Girl_? You couldn't have had the decency to, oh I don't know, pick up the phone and call me…"

"Hold on," Blair spoke then, her voice soft and confused as she looked to Dan. "You didn't tell her?" Dan's attention immediately turned to Blair.

"No…I…" He began to explain.

"You didn't _tell_ her?" Blair hated how sad her voice sounded. "How could you not tell her, Dan? I went to Serena. I went to Chuck. I _told_ them about you…about us. It almost cost me my best friend. And Chuck still isn't speaking to me. But I told them…" She took a deep shaky breath, hating how weak she felt. "Why wouldn't you tell her, Dan?"

"Blair," he spoke reassuringly. "I can explain…"

"Really?" Vanessa interrupted, bringing the focus back to her. "Because I am dying to hear this one. You were my _best friend_…"

"Not anymore," Dan shook his head, turning back to Vanessa. "Not when you left. You plotted with Juliet and Jenny to take down Serena and then you hung Jenny out to take all of the heat for it. That wasn't something a _best friend _would do."

"I have been _trying_ to apologize for that."

"I don't…I don't want an apology, Vanessa. It doesn't matter. It just doesn't matter anymore…" And then he turned back to Blair. "That's why I didn't tell her, Blair. It just doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Blair thought she was going to cry. "What doesn't matter, Dan? Me? Us? It's not a big enough deal to warrant a call to your oldest friend?"

"No…" He shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean that she doesn't matter…"

"Nice, Dan," Vanessa spoke up again. "So much for loyalty. So much for friendship. So much for…"

"That's enough," Dan cut her off, his jaw set, his eyes full of anger. "Vanessa, I want to speak to you in the hall."

"Oh, now I'm not good enough to stay amongst your _real_ friends?" Ignoring her, Dan put his hands on Blair's shoulders.

"Blair, please listen to me. This is not what you think it is. I promise you. Please, just…stay right here. I'm going to take care of this and then I will be back and I will explain…everything…" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Fine." She nodded curtly, unwilling to give anything more than that.

"Thank you…" He let out a sigh and then turned; briefly meeting Serena's eyes before he looked back at Vanessa. Without saying another word to her, he walked right past her into the hallway. Reluctant to surrender ground, Vanessa finally turned and followed him out the door. Leaving a stunned room in her wake.

"Now _that_," Nate chuckled, shutting the door behind Vanessa. "That is something I would watch subtitled in German."

"Nice Nate," Serena rolled her eyes, moving to comfort her friend. "Come on B, don't worry. I'm sure Dan has a great explanation for what happened."

"You think so?" Blair looked to her friend for reassurance.

"Of course I do," Serena nodded and squeezed Blair's hand. "He hasn't talked to Vanessa since what happened with Juliet. I'm sure he just didn't want to call her for something…"

"Something that didn't matter?" Blair offered, sulking onto the couch.

"Something this important," Serena corrected, sitting next to her friend. "Don't do this. Don't let Vanessa give you reason to doubt Dan. He cares a great deal about you. And you know that. Let him talk to her and then he'll come back and explain everything."

"Ugh…" Blair huffed as a silence fell over the room. Serena looked to Nate who shrugged and took a drink from his beer. And then, they heard it, they could hear Vanessa through the walls…yelling at Dan.

"We shouldn't be listening to this," Serena said, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume on the radio.

"Wait," Blair reached out, stopping her. "Don't."

"Blair…" Serena started, looking to Nate for support.

"Don't look at me," he shook his head. "I'm with Blair on this one."

"Fine…" Serena rolled her eyes but ultimately put down the remote, settling back against the couch next to Blair. And they listened.

_**"So, what? You're dating Blair Waldorf now?"**_

_**"Yes. Yes, I am dating Blair Waldorf now."**_

_**"I can't believe this…I can't…God, Dan! Blair Waldorf! She's evil. She's conniving and deceitful and…"**_

_**"No, Vanessa. You are all of those things! You are! You know, Blair might have been that way once. Hell, she might even be that way sometimes now. But the difference between you and Blair is that I have always known exactly who she was. She never tried to hide who she was from me. Never tried to pretend she was something she wasn't. I always know where I stand. I always know what to expect. I can trust her! Which, by the way, is more than I can say about you. You pretended to be my friend, pretended to care about me…pretended to be better than all of this and all along you were doing these…terrible things and then, when you were caught…you threw my sister under the bus!"**_

_**"And I am sorry about that!"**_

_**"Fine! Be sorry about that. But stop with the apologies. I'm not…God…I'm not even angry about that anymore. I've let it go. I've moved past it."**_

_**"But you won't return my phone calls. You won't answer my emails. You won't talk to me…"**_

_**"Because there are consequences to your actions, Vanessa. When you do things like that, even if there is forgiveness, there are still consequences…"**_

_**"Like having to read about you and Blair on Gossip Girl?"**_

_**"Like having to read about me and Blair on Gossip Girl, Yes. I didn't call you because we aren't friends like that anymore, Vanessa. You don't get to be a part of my big decisions anymore. You took yourself off that list, not the other way around…"**_

_**"And now Blair is on that list?"**_

_**"Yes, she is."**_

_**"How did that happen, Dan? How is it that somebody like that has managed to…"**_

_**"I love her, Vanessa."**_

_**"I'm sorry, what?" They heard Vanessa ask.**_

"I'm sorry, what?" Blair echoed, sitting up straight. She looked to Nate whose eyes were wide with shock.

_**"I am in love with Blair Waldorf. I am…and it is incredibly unfair that you get to hear that before she does…but if it's what you need to hear so that you can…move on. Then there you go…I'm in love with her. And she's going to be a part of my life now. And you and I…this…this is done. I will always care about you and want you to be happy…I want you to be you. Not this person you have become."**_

_**"Dan…"**_

_**"Please go. Please. I…I have friends over and Blair…I need to talk to Blair and there really is nothing more we have to talk about…"**_

And then, their voices faded away. If they were still talking, it was no longer loud enough for the three of them to hear. Blair glanced nervously to Serena who smiled warmly. She could tell that, despite the recent revelation, Blair's head was spinning.

"I think I need to…" Blair trailed off, needing a quiet, private space to process. "I'll be back." She stood then and headed to the bathroom.

"I am so glad I live here now," Nate muttered as they sat, waiting for Dan to reappear.

"What is wrong with you?" Serena shot him a glare.

"Come on! That was…" But Nate was cut off by the sound of Dan joining them. "Hey, Dan."

"Hey…" Dan looked from Serena to Nate, clearly unaware that they had just witnessed his conversation. "Where's Blair?" He looked around, panicked. "You let her leave?"

"Let her leave?" Nate raised his eyebrows with a laugh. "You were standing in the hallway, did you see her go? Or do you think that Blair Waldorf suddenly shimmies down drainpipes or climbs down fire escapes?" Dan glared at Nate.

"She's in the bathroom," Serena offered, unable to control the warm feeling she had inside for her best friend and Dan. "Just…give me a minute…" And then she stood and went to find Blair.

"B…" She knocked on the door. "It's just me…let me in." Blair responded by turning the knob and opening the door. "Hey…" Serena stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Blair sat on the edge of the tub, her hands folded loosely in her lap, starring out into the air. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, a small smile forming on her mouth. "I'm just trying to figure out if it really happened…did I really hear him say…"

"Yes," Serena nodded, grinning, thrilled to see that Blair wasn't in there sulking—quite the contrary, in fact. "You really heard him say…"

"Do you think he meant it?"

"I know he meant it," Serena sat next to Blair and reached for her hands. "What are you doing in here, B?"

"I can't…" Blair thought for a minute and then turned to look at her friend; her eyes bright and happy. "When he went out to the hall, I was angry…wanted to beat him senseless and now…that I heard, I…"

"Don't want to beat him so much as…"

"Exactly," Blair took a deep breath. "But, if I go out there smiling like a fool, he'll know I heard."

"Yeah…" Serena nodded. "That is a problem."

"Yeah."

"So you're in here trying to…"

"Think of something depressing." Blair nodded and the two fell silent.

"You know what," Serena stood. "This is ridiculous. We were having a great time before she showed up. And they think you're in here upset and that I came in to comfort you. So, let's just suck it up and go back out there. I saw a chilled bottle of champagne in the fridge and I think that if you and I just walk right past them and open that bottle, they will both be afraid…or confused…enough that they will just go along with it."

"You really think that will work?" Blair raised her eyebrows unsure.

"Well, it will work with Nate. I'm not so sure about Dan though," Serena admitted.

"Exactly," Blair chuckled.

"You know, maybe you should just…let him tell you," Serena smiled. "He's going to want to talk to you about what just went down anyway. Maybe Nate and I can take off and leave you two to sort it out."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Blair shook her head. "But I do think you're right. Dan's a talker. We are _going_ to have to talk about it. Might as well get on with it," Blair stood then, smiling at Serena and offering her hand.

Serena took her hand and, together, they emerged from the bathroom. Dan was waiting, pensively, leaning against the table. He looked up when he heard them, his eyes instantly finding Blair's.

"Blair…" He started, pushing away from the table and moving towards them. After receiving a nod from Blair, Serena squeezed her hand and left her standing in front of Dan. Serena continued on towards the living room, joining Nate.

"Dan…" Blair's mouth forced into a straight line.

"Can I explain what happened?"

"Sure," she nodded. "But can we…"

"Hey!" Nate called out from the living room. "Are you guys up for some Wii bowling?"

"Actually," Blair turned to her friends. "I think that Dan and I are going to call it a night." She glanced at him for confirmation. "I'm tired and a little drunk and…I think I need to just get some sleep. Is that okay with you?"

"Hey…I am well past ready to call this a night," Dan agreed. "You guys knock yourselves out." He nodded at Nate.

"Alright," Nate smiled a knowing smile. "You two have a good night now."

"Thank you…" Dan eyed Nate.

"Good night!" Serena called out, pulling Nate back to the kitchen for more beer.

"Good night…" Blair called back, pulling on Dan's hand. Dan ran the other one through his hair and over his face, exhausted. When they reached his room, Dan shut the door behind him and then turned to her, ready to explain.

"So…" He looked up at her.

"So…" She smiled, moving to the side of his bed that she had claimed as her own.

"So, do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Blair shrugged.

"Well, after what went down with Juliet and Serena…when Vanessa left town…our friendship was, for all intents and purposes, over. We stopped talking, emailing…I have not spoken to her since then." He took a deep breath and continued. "So when you and I decided it was time to tell our friends, her name didn't even come to mind. Not because I didn't want to tell anyone about you, but because I wanted to tell my friends, my family—people that mattered. And she was no longer one of those people."

"She doesn't matter to you anymore?" Blair questioned.

"No…I mean. Yes, Vanessa matters to me. She was…an important part of my life. I'll always care about her," he sighed, hoping he wasn't digging a deeper hole. "It's just that who she is right now…that's not who I remember and things are…not normal between us. They aren't right between us. And, as long as that's the case…I just am not going to pick up the phone and let her in on the importance stuff."

"And I'm the 'important stuff'?" Blair raised an eyebrow, stifling a grin.

"The most…" Dan nodded.

"Okay," Blair smiled.

"Okay?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "That's it? Just…okay?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Well, I'm not really sure what to say about that…"

"Don't get used to it."

"Not a chance," he smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I didn't tell her."

"It's okay," Blair shrugged and then looked to the ground. "Is that…is that all?"

"All?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So…that's it?" She eyed him.

"Yeah. That's it." He nodded.

"You don't have…I don't know…anything else you want to say?" She bit her lip, anxiously awaiting.

"No…" He studied her. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Humphrey!" She yelled out, stomping her foot and throwing a pillow.

"What?" He dodged the pillow, shocked.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What you said to Vanessa in the hallway!" And as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she clamped her hand over it, eyes wide.

"What I said to…" His eyes went wide then. "How do you know what I said to Vanessa in the hallway?"

"I could _hear _you!"

"Blair! You were not supposed to be listening!"

"I couldn't help it, Humphrey. It's not like these walls are soundproof! You were really going to let me go to sleep without… You were going to tell _her_ and not _me_!"

"You were not supposed to hear that!"

"Why? Did you not mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!"

"Well then why wouldn't you want to tell me…"

"Because!" He yelled and then stopped…trying to control his breathing. "Because…"

"Because why?"

"Blair, you're drunk and sleepy and tonight has been…strange, to say the least." His voice was calm as his face softened. "And I really thought that you would want…I don't know, more of a _moment_ out of it. So I was going to wait…for a moment."

"A moment…" She repeated, tears instantly brimming in her eyes—damn Paulaner. "What kind of moment were you going to wait for?"

"I don't know…Blair…" He shook his head, moving across the room to be closer to her. "I certainly didn't want it to be when I was yelling it at Vanessa in the hallway."

"Sure, well, you can't have everything…" She shrugged and, seeing the way he was looking at her, she suddenly felt nervous.

"Blair…" Dan's voice lowered as he approached her.

"Wait," she put her hand up to his chest to stop him. "Wait…I…before you…say it…I don't know that I'm ready to…"

"Blair," he chuckled softly, taking her hand in his. "I'm not saying it because I'm expecting you to say it back."

"But…" She started, feeling her emotions surging.

"I'm not saying it with some sort of agenda…Blair…"

"But…" Her protests were weaker.

"I'm saying it because I want you to know how I feel about you…"

"Dan…" She whispered.

"I love you." And there it was. So simple. So sweet. Blair felt like she was going to burst; her heart was so full, she didn't think she could take it. Her eyes welled over and the tears began. Dan wrapped one arm around her waist and wiped at her tears with his fingers. "Hey…" His voice was soft and gentle and comforting. "Hey…why are you crying?"

"I don't know…" She laughed and shook her head. "I don't! I mean…you love me? You love me…"

"I do," he nodded. "God help me, I do."

"And instead of using that against me…holding it over my head as some sort of…" She trailed off and took a deep, settling breath. "You just told me; with no expectation."

"Well…I had to," he explained with a smirk. "You were throwing things at me and stomping your feet." And then Blair's tears swiftly turned into a fit of laughter. And she realized she hadn't laughed like that in quite some time.

"So it was all about self-preservation on your part?"

"Well really, in this relationship, just about everything I do has to be in interest of self-preservation," he chuckled.

"Fair enough," Blair smiled then and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I am…more than okay," she looked up at him. "I am way beyond okay."

"Good…" Dan leaned down to kiss her. "Now…can we please go to bed? I am exhausted."

"Yes!" Blair clapped her hands together and then moved to collect her pajamas. "I'll just be right back…" She told him, moving towards the door. "I need to brush my teeth and change."

"Okay…" Dan smiled as he watched her walk away. "Hey Blair…"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him from the door.

"I love you…" And this time when he said it, he could have sworn he stopped breathing. And when she smiled, his heartbeat quickened.

God help him…he was in love with Blair Waldorf.

**The End**


	8. The Seventeenth

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Just borrowing them for a little fun. **

**Notes: This is a short one (some dates are short). It's also not my favorite. The next one is a loooooong one though. So, please, hang in there. Don't change the channel. Thanks for reading! **

**Also! I'm changing the rating on this story because of some of the stuff I'm working on for later "Dates". **

**The Seventeenth**

The Seventeenth was a formal affair. Dan had known all along that, eventually, his new relationship with Blair would result with him going to some high class affair in a tuxedo worth more than what most people paid in rent for a month. So, when she came to him and told him that her mother and Cyrus had requested that she and Dan accompany them to a gala that weekend, Dan took a deep breath and agreed. And, when she suggested that she send something over for him to wear, he chuckled softly, but agreed. He would wear what she wanted and be on his best behavior. Though this wouldn't be his first Upper East Side gala, this would be the first time he would be sitting down with Blair's mother and it was his every intention to make a good impression. Fortunately, Nate and Serena would be joining them for the night, in case he needed some reprieve.

So, on the day of the gala, Dan was humored to find the loft had transformed into something one might expect to find on a high school prom night. Tuxedos hung in the doorway to prevent wrinkling. Music played from the living room and Nate and Dan were passing each other as they showered, shaved, and primped; preparing for the night. Dan was standing in front of his mirror, working on his tie, when Nate-completely dressed-knocked on his open door.

"Yeah?" Dan called, pulling on his coat.

"Hey, you look good," Nate pointed to Dan with an approving smile.

"Thanks," Dan muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell Blair, but I have to admit, this tux actually fits better than just about anything I've ever worn."

"And you don't want Blair to know that?"

"Yeah, well…we had this _disagreement_ about money and fashion and…"

"She was right?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"She was," Dan admitted.

"And you don't want to suffer the ramifications of Blair winning an argument?"

"It's just this night is already a little high on the stress level for me and…"

"No problem, man," Nate held his hands up. "You don't have to explain it to me. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Dan nodded.

"A little high on the stress level?" Nate repeated Dan's words, curious.

"Yeah…" Dan sighed. "You know; Eleanor, Cyrus, the Upper East Side. Quite a lot of opportunities for me to stick my foot in my mouth and keep Blair from ever crossing the Brooklyn Bridge again."

"Ha!" Nate laughed with a nod. "I hear what you're saying but, trust me when I tell you, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you've met them before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dan nodded. "But it's a little different going from some random friend of Blair's to…you know, the one she's 'bringing home'."

"Are you kidding?" Nate raised his eyebrows. "Who wouldn't want their daughter to 'bring home' Dan Humphrey?"

"Who indeed," Dan's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Anyway, the car's here," Nate gestured towards the door.

"The car?" He raised his eyebrows, checking himself once more in the mirror before turning to his friend.

"Yes, I called for a car," Nate explained with a shrug. "We both know Blair would kill you if you showed up stained or smelling like fried chicken."

"Fried chicken?" Dan's face twisted up as they moved down the hallway.

"I had a very unfortunate incident in a cab once," Nate shook his head.

"Involving fried chicken?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Nate's tone was final as they reached the living room, each reaching for wallets and keys and coats.

"Okay," Dan clapped his hands together.

"Ready?" Nate opened the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Dan took a deep breath and followed Nate out of the loft, flipping off the lights behind him.

The chilly winter air did nothing to calm Dan's nerves on their ride into the city. Nate tried his level best to entertain him with the most ridiculous cab stories Dan had heard since his TIVO accidentally recorded "Taxi Cab Confessions" instead of "Taxi Driver." But, in the end, the car still pulled up to 5th Avenue building which held in it his destiny.

Nate, chuckling the entire way, joined Dan in the elevator up to the penthouse, wishing his friend could relax and realize that of all the Waldorfs, Blair was the most difficult to win over and, having done that, it was all down hill. But Dan remained true to form and held on to his anxiety. Right up until the doors to the elevator opened and in came a determined Dorota, forcing both men back on the elevator before pushing the button to close the doors.

"Hi Dorota…" Dan started but was silenced as she stepped up to him, her eyes starring him down. "Wait, what's happening here?"

"I know what you said to Miss Blair," she got straight to the point. Dan's eyes went wide, eyebrows up in confusion. "She told me that you told her you love her. Is that true?"

"What? Yes." Dan felt a tad afraid and more than a little confused by this encounter. "Yes. I told her that."

"And do you mean it?"

"Of course I…" Dan shot a glance towards Nate who muffled a laugh in the corner. "Of course I meant it."

"Good," Dorota relaxed slight, backing down. "I was not sure about you in the beginning, but, I haven't seen Miss Blair this happy…for some time. So, I will allow it."

"Thank you?" Dan tried for the right thing, a small smile on his face.

"But, know this…" Dorota pushed the button to open the doors back up. "In this country I work for Blair. In mine, she would work for me…" She narrowed her eyes once more at Dan. "And if you hurt her, I know where you live." And then, just as quickly as she had stepped onto the elevator, she stepped off.

"Did that really just…" Dan looked to Nate.

"Oh yeah," Nate nodded, laughing. "It totally just happened." Nate clapped Dan on the back as they stepped into the foyer where they were greeted, en mass, by the entire group. Almost immediately Dan's nerves were calmed. Cyrus was friendly and welcoming, Eleanor kissed his cheek and looked him over approvingly, Serena hugged him hello with whispered words of encouragement, and Blair-Blair managed to take his breath right from his lungs when she walked right up to him, looking incredibly beautiful, and kissed him, full on the lips right there in front of all of those who cared for her. She passed him her cigarette case holding her id and various cards and her lip gloss before linking her arm through his, and joining the group on the elevator.

Given his history with the Upper East Side, Dan had not expected the night to go off as well as it had. Incredibly, he had quite a lot in common with Cyrus and, before they were even on to the main course, the two were trading stories and ordering rounds of drinks. Eleanor, though not quite as enamored as her husband, was growing fond of the young man who had accompanied her daughter. He was intelligent, could hold a conversation, and could make her daughter laugh with abandon. And, when dessert was cleared and the band began playing, Dan excused himself from conversation and offered his hand to Blair, who immediately accepted.

Once she was secure in his arms on the dance floor, Dan allowed himself to relax the tiniest bit.

"I think things are…going well," he smiled down at her.

"Well?" She chuckled.

"With your mother and Cyrus," Dan nodded in their direction.

"Oh Humphrey," Blair's head cocked to the side. "Were you nervous?"

"Of course I was nervous…" He eyed her, knowing fully well that there was teasing in his future. "I want them to like me."

"They do like you," she grinned up at him. "They like you very much. But you should no by now that they aren't the ones you have to worry about in this family."

"Speaking of which," Dan's eyes narrowed, his voice lowered. "Dorota apprehended me in the elevator and I have to tell you, I'm more than a little scared for my life."

"Ha," Blair laughed. "I'm sure you're overreacting."

"I don't know," he shook his head, holding her tighter. "She pushed her way on and stopped the elevator…I'm telling you Blair, she meant business."

"Well…she was just looking out for me," Blair shrugged lightly. "She loves me you know."

"Yeah," Dan softened. "I love you, you know."

"Ahh…." Blair sighed, her grin widening. "I do know. Though I am never going to stop wanting to hear it."

"That actually works out for me," he leaned in to kiss her. "Because I'm not looking to stop saying it." And then his lips closed over hers once again, his arms tightening around her.

"Mmm…" Blair let out a small groan before pulling back slightly. "Can you hold that thought? I need to go to the ladies room."

"Of course," he nodded. "I'm just going to step out there," he pointed towards the doors to the terrace.

"Need to cool off?" She eyed him seductively.

"Always," he answered without a beat. She giggled softly and then stepped away. He stood, rooted to his spot, as she disappeared from his sight, before he made his way to the terrace.

The crisp, cool night air hit him with a rush as he stepped outside. Save for a few couples, Dan was alone. He walked to the edge and looked out over the lights of the city. This night, in this tux, with this woman, he really did feel on top of the world. It was an amazing feeling, one he hadn't experienced for some time. As he inhaled the refreshing air, he felt that an enormous weight was lifted; one he hadn't realized he had been carrying. It was then that he heard…or rather felt…the presence of somebody else. A throat was cleared and Dan turned to look.

"Dan," Chuck Bass greeted him with an icy, controlled glare.

"Chuck." Dan bit off the word. "Of course."

"I've been looking forward to this moment for quite some time," Chuck stood taller. "It's been a while since the two of us have exchanged…words."

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "You know, I'm not going to fight with you Chuck."

"Oh sure you are," Chuck challenged. "You've never backed away from an opportunity to take a swing at me."

"Not tonight. I don't want to embarrass Blair."

"Well then you should have stayed home."

"Yeah, we're pretty much done here," Dan moved to go past him, finding it best to leave before his blood boiled over.

"Have you been enjoying your weak, poor-mans' impersonation of me?" Chuck spoke slowly and with great malice as Dan walked by. "Living with my best friend and _sleeping_ with my girlfriend…"

"You know what; maybe we need to clear a few things up…" Dan began, turning back towards him.

"Maybe we do," Chuck agreed; eyes narrowed and dark. "Blair…"

"Is not your girlfriend, man," Dan couldn't help the small smirk that spread across his face. "She hasn't been…for a long time now."

"You can continue to delude yourself into believing that this fantasy she's living out with you in Brooklyn is some class-crossing love story where Blair forgets who she is, from where she came, and embraces a life with a meager writer and a heart of gold…" Chuck sneered at the last words. "But you have no idea what it is you're up against, Humphrey. One day she's going to wake up and remember…remember what we had, remember what I can offer her, what we can accomplish together. She's going to wake up and look at you and realize that _you_ do not fit into the life _she_ lives, the life she wants. She'll wake up and remember that she belongs to me."

"Really?" Dan raised his eyebrows and then moved; stepping very close to Chuck, lowering his voice as a dark anger clouded his eyes. "Because my understanding was that, when she _belonged_ to you, you had no problem offering her up in exchange for a hotel." Chuck flinched at Dan's words as the tension magnified. "Maybe being with a 'meager writer' from Brooklyn is a step up from _where she comes._"

"Dan?" Blair's voice called out from behind him, causing him to instantly stand down. Stepping away from Chuck, he turned towards her. She stepped out onto the terrace, looking from one man to the other. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing," Dan shook his head and headed for her, smiling. "Chuck and I were just clearing a few things up." He reached her then, taking her hand in his which, he was relieved to find, she offered willingly.

"Are you okay?" She looked him over, searching for signs of a battle.

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he nodded. "Why don't we head back…"

"You _told_ him?" Chuck's voice was rich with disgust as he turned to them then.

"What?" Blair could feel Dan tensing next to her as she looked back to Chuck. "What are you talking about?"

"The hotel. Jack." Chuck grew louder as he stepped towards them, eyes piercing right at Blair. Instinctively, Dan moved to put himself between her and Chuck. "You _told_ him?"

"Of course I told him." She glared back appearing not at all scared by Chuck's words or advance. "I want a chance at something real, something honest. I want Dan to know who I am Chuck…"

"Nobody will ever know you like I do," he growled, shaking his head, taking slow steps towards them. "This thing with Dan. It will never last. It will never last. You do what you need to do, Blair. Get it out of your system. And then, when you're done _fucking_…"

"Okay, that's enough," Dan spoke up, his hand moving to stop Chuck from stepping between him and Blair.

"That's a dangerous move there Humphrey," Chuck looked to Dan's hand, still firmly planted on his chest, holding him back.

"I told you, Chuck, I'm not going to hit you…" Dan stood tall, but dropped his hand. And then he made a critical mistake. When he turned to smile at Blair, hoping to escort her out of this scenario, he let his guard down.

"That's too bad, Humphrey." And as soon as the words had left Chuck's mouth, his fist was connecting with Dan's jaw; a horrible sound vibrating through the air.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed out as she rushed between the two of them; bending down to where Dan was leaning. "Dan…" Her voice was soft, her eyes worried.

"It's okay…" Dan tried to reassure her through the blinding pain he felt. He rubbed at his jaw and stood, straightening his coat. "I'm okay…" He reached for her hand and then, ignoring every urge he had to pummel Chuck, he chose to ignore him and smiled at her through the pain. And she smiled back.

Dan didn't really remember how it was they left the terrace, how it was they found their coats and got in the car or really even how it was he ended up in Blair's room. But it was there, propped up in her bed with her expensive sheets and luxurious pillows, that he remembered why he loved her.

"Here. This should help…" Her voice was soft as she brought an icepack to his jaw. He let out a small hiss as the cold touched his skin. "I'm so sorry Dan…"

"Hey…" He reached for her free hand. "This wasn't your fault. I've gotten in quite a few on him over the years. The way I figure it, he deserves one good clean shot."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yeah," Dan shrugged and, taking the icepack from her hand, pulled her to him, so that she cuddled next to him on her bed. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I got to walk out of there with you."

"Yes you did," she grinned.

"Totally worth it," he admitted and her heart soared.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" She asked, snuggling even closer.

"In the Waldorf penthouse?" His eyes went wide with mock disbelief.

"The one and only," she smirked. "Better act quick before the offer runs out."

"Will Dorota be here?" He glanced around the room in mock concern.

"She's gone home to her family for the night," Blair chuckled.

"Then I am in." And, as Blair leaned in to plant soft kisses on his swollen jaw, their seventeenth date came to a mostly-successful close.

**The End**

**-Not my favorite (I think this is because I have been spending too much time with the next date-which is working out to be my favorite) but I hoped you enjoyed it. The next one should post before the end of the week!**


	9. The Nineteenth, Twentieth, and TwentyFi

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This Chapter is RATED M/MA. I'm not messing around here. It is rated M. If you, under the guidelines of the rating system, should not be reading this. DO. NOT. READ. IT. Okay! Okay. Now. I really wanted to surprise you with this chapter, but I don't want to get in any trouble. So. Rated M/MA. Got it?**

**Okay. Notes about the story: There is going to be a part where Blair is reading from a book. The words she is reading are taken directly from the book she is reading (The Title and Author will be listed). The actual text from the book is in italics. I did not write those words. I am only using them for storytelling purposes. You can distinguish between the words I wrote (the ones not in italics) and the words that were written by the author (the ones in italics). The researcher in me felt the need to cite those books in the story, but the storyteller in me thought it would take away from the moment (I think you'll agree). So, just know that they are not my words. If you have any questions about it, let me know.**

**Next. I do not normally write this stuff (Rated M). So please, when you review, keep that in mind.**

**The Nineteenth, Twentieth, and Twenty-First**

The Nineteenth, Twentieth, and Twenty-First were a trifecta of emotions. They were a rain storm, a blizzard and a tempest. It was a weekend that came in as a lamb; innocent, quiet, normal; and went out like a lion; strong, fierce, powerful.

**FRIDAY**

It all began as Dan and Blair emerged from the cafe down the street from the loft. They had just spent the night in Brooklyn, with Nate and Serena; introducing Blair to the world of pool and beer. Though she still turned her nose up at the notion, she had found momentary happiness in something the bartender had called "Magic Kool Aid". Nate and Serena were heading back to the city; leaving Dan and Blair to walk back to the loft. And, in effort to help with the sobering process, they had stopped at the café for some coffee.

"So…." Dan started, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulder. "What did you think?"

"Of the _bar_?" Blair raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "Eh…it was okay."

"Just okay?" He chuckled and took a sip from his drink. "I'm totally going to end up seeing some chic flick next weekend, aren't I?"

"Don't say chic flick," Blair's face twisted as she elbowed him lightly. "And, yes, we will be seeing 'It Happened One Night' at the Angelika." And then, as Dan's mouth opened to respond, the sky began to rain; not nearly the downpour that accompanied their second date; but enough that they were going to be dripping before long. Abandoning their coffees in the garbage can, the two clasped hands and began to move faster; hindered only slightly by their drunken state and, more than slightly, by Blair's heels.

"You know you could move faster if you took off those ridiculous shoes!" He called to her.

"Blasphemous!" She yelled back, swatting at his arm repeatedly with her bag.

"Hey! Would you!" And then Dan grabbed her hand and pulled her into an abandoned doorway, taking a quick reprieve from the rain. "What in the hell is in that bag? I'm going to bruise."

"What?" She averted her eyes from his. "Nothing. Maybe your writer's arms are just weak."

"Nothing?" He narrowed his eyes at her for the last comment. "Yeah…I don't believe you. The way you just looked away from me…" And then he reached for the bag.

"Hey!" She swatted at him, pulling the bag behind her, out of his reach; unable to help the drunken giggle that escaped her lips.

"Come on Blair, what's in there?" He reached around her. "Are you walking around Brooklyn with a brick or something?" He couldn't help but laugh at the notion.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to squirm out of his arms. "It's nothing like that…it's…Dan! Stop it!"

"Fine," he raised his hands in surrender, stepping back from her. "Sorry."

"I will…" Blair pulled the bag up her shoulder. "I will tell you when we are inside and warm. Which…can we please get inside? It's freezing and I'm wet…again…and that Kool Aid is really starting to go to my head."

"Sure, sure," he nodded and looked out into the rain. "The loft is just at the end of the block. You ready?" In answer, Blair took his hand and stepped out into the storm.

Though the loft was not far, the rain had thickened and Dan and Blair were good and soaked when they finally stepped into the warm, dry loft.

"Oh my God…" Blair mumbled, reaching out to the counter for support as she removed her shoes. "What is with the weather?"

"I think it's supposed to snow this weekend…" Dan explained, peeling off his coat and moving to help her with hers. Being a little tipsy, she was having a hard time removing one of her arms. "There you go…" He smiled as she finally extricated herself.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"I'll grab some towels," Dan hurried towards the bathroom and quickly returned, offering her a towel.

"You look…cute…" She grinned, taking the towel to her hair, watching as Dan ran his over his face.

"Cute?" He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Cute?"

"Yes. Cute."

"Cute enough that you're going to tell me what sort of mid-evil torture device it is you're toting around in that bag of yours?" He shot a quick glance over to where the bag sat on the counter.

"Yes…" She grinned at him. Then, dropping the towel over one of the stools, she moved to the bag. And when she turned to him and produced the allusive item, Dan was speechless-for all of five seconds.

"But that's-," he trailed off, taking it from her.

"My book," she nodded softly.

"Your book," he repeated, turning it over in his hands. "You carry this around with you…"

"Almost everywhere," she interrupted, her dark eyes meeting his. "Yes."

"Wh…why?" He stammered, unable to find his voice, unable to move his eyes from hers.

"Because…" She sought the right words and then, finding none, she shrugged and grew a little embarrassed. "I don't really know why. But you bought it for me and…and I love it and when I carry it with me…it reminds me of you."

"Blair…" His voice came out in a hushed, rough, whisper.

"Don't make fun of me, Dan!" She demanded, stomping her foot. "I know it's silly and juvenile. But it meant a lot to me that you bought me a book and I really…"

"I wasn't going to make fun of you," Dan interrupted and before she knew what was happening, he was there, taking her in his arms and pulling her lips to his. The slick, wetness of their skin made the kiss feel sexier, hotter than their others. Blair gasped as Dan's hands pulled at her, fighting to bring her closer to him.

"Dan…" She sighed into his mouth, her hands moving around him, clutching to him as though her life depended on it. She could feel her need, her want, for him building up inside her and she knew, eventually, she was simply going to burst.

So she funneled all of that desire into her lips, her tongue. She heard him groan as her hands moved down his back and found their way to the skin under his un-tucked shirt. She felt his muscles flex under her hands as he moved. Emboldened by his lips, his hands, the way his skin felt against hers, Blair took control. Never moving her lips from his, she began to walk, moving him backwards, moving them both towards that wall in his kitchen they had promised to return to, with much less grace than he had so many dates ago.

"Ow…" Dan laughed into her mouth when his back hit the wall.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving her lips to the crook of his neck; sucking, licking, and kissing her way down to his collar. It was only when her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt that his hands moved to stop her.

"Blair…" He took her hands in his, trying to steady his breathing. "Wait…"

"Dan…" She looked up to him then with a look on her face that he instantly knew was entirely more dangerous than any of her looks of anger. "Dan…" Her voice came out in a soft little moan as she leaned in for a deep, probing kiss. "I know what you're going to say…" She moved to kiss his collar bone, moving her hands back to his buttons. "And I know that we've agreed to wait…" She continued down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and planting warm, searing kisses on his skin as she went. "And…I can promise you…I won't break any rules." It was then that Dan felt her hands move to the waist of his jeans and it was then that the very small part of his brain that was still able to process thoughts, fought for control.

"Stop…" He heard himself say, his hand reaching for her. She paused for a moment and then stood tall, leaning into him. He could feel her body pressing into his and he was certain she could feel how incredibly turned on he was. "Blair…" His hand rested against the soft skin of her cheek, his eyes frantically searching hers. Sensing his conflict, Blair took his hand in hers and planted a kiss in his palm.

"Dan…I…" She opened her mouth to speak, but his thumb moved to her lips, stopping her.

"Please don't," he shook his head. "Please don't tell me you love me because you're drunk and you want this….God…you want this half as much as I do…." He smiled shakily at her then, but his eyes were serious, pleading almost.

"I wouldn't," she shook her head, allowing a brief moment of seriousness. "I would not do that…." And when she was sure that he understood, the come-hither look returned to her face. "What I was going to say is...that if the 90's taught us anything it's that _this_…" Never removing her eyes from his, Blair pulled one of his long fingers into her mouth and then Dan watched as, God help him, Blair Waldorf dropped to her knees before him. "This is _not _considered sexual relations." And for a split second, his mind went absolutely blank. It was only the sound of his zipper that jump-started his thinking.

"Whoa…" He let out a breath and pulled her back to her feet. She looked to him, confused. "Blair…." He took a deep breath. "Hold on. As much as I…" He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue. "Despite what you and Bill Clinton seem to think, I do consider _this_ sexual relations and a part of them that I very much look forward to…but not until we…" He took another deep breath and smiled at her. "God, Blair, I love you and you…you're drunk and I really can't have you waking up tomorrow and hating yourself…hating me…because tonight you decided to…" He let off, not knowing if his words were helping or hurting the situation. Not wanting to cause her reason to be angry or embarrassed or self-conscious. "Blair…say something, please."

"Wow…" She breathed, a tiny smirk playing at her lips. "You're good."

"Good?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Good," she first nodded and then shook her head. "You are a _good_ guy, Dan Humphrey. I mean really…you're going to pass up what I can assure you is something you would not soon forget…"

"Oh I believe you," he interrupted, feeling relief that she wasn't upset.

"And all for your stupid rules," she reached for her towel then, stepping away from him.

"_My_ stupid rules?" He laughed and the moment faded. They dried off and took warm, hot showers—separately—before changing into their pajamas, which Blair had packed knowing she might end up staying in Brooklyn. They watched half of a movie before resigning themselves to the alcohol aided sleepiness that overtook them. Curling up together in Dan's warm bed, they drifted off to sleep, as the snow began to fall outside.

**SATURDAY**

Blair, roused awake in the middle of the night, stretched out an arm and was immediately greeted with his absence. The pillow was abandoned, the sheets felt colder. With more than a little effort, she sat up in his bed and rubbed her eyes as she searched his room for a clue.

The bright light from down the hall gave away his location. She quickly glanced at the clock and immediately dismissed the early morning time as she gathered her robe and tried to rub some alertness into her face before making her way down the hall to his office. She paused and leaned against the wall as she took in the sight. While this was the first time she was witness to him hunched over his computer with a hand tangled in his own hair, she felt an overwhelming sense that it would not be the last. She was impacted by the sureness she felt in knowing that this exact scenario was destined to be played throughout her life. She watched for only a moment while she pushed back the lust that flushed through her. She cleared her throat and he looked up immediately.

"Hey," he turned his chair towards her with a sleepy smile. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Are you writing?"

"Yes. Apparently I've been inspired…" he grinned and then nodded towards the window. "We're snowed in."

"Snowed in?" She pushed away from the wall and moved towards him.

"The city is covered. They closed the bridge."

"I'm stuck in Brooklyn?" Her mouth twisted up.

"Yes," he chuckled, reaching for her hand and pulling her closer to him. "But don't worry. The power is still on and, since I wasn't raised with servants, I have the ability to provide sustenance during your stay."

"I'm so lucky to have you," she teased, sitting in his lap.

"You really are…" He smiled and nodded, playing with her fingers.

"Hey, Dan…"

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you still drunk?"

"No," he chuckled. "You?"

"Huh-uh," she smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Completely sober."

"Good…" He nodded.

"And you're wide awake?" She asked, looking him over, making sure.

"Yeah," he nodded again. "But listen, you don't need to be awake with me. You can go back to…"

"I love you," she interrupted with a small smile and a clear, confident voice. The relief and happiness she felt at finally uttering the words rushed over her; all encompassing.

"Sleep…" He finished what would be his last coherent thought for the night. He starred up at her as he fought to process the emotions that were swelling inside him. She grinned, secretly loving the incapacitating effect her words had on him.

"Dan?" Her eyes were wide, features soft, her heart wide open and vulnerable, yet with the feeling of completeness, standing right on the edge of something amazing. "Dan…did you hear me?" His hands moved to her cheeks then, his eyes met hers and she could see that he had. His eyes were wide and open; his feelings exposed for the world to see. He wondered, in that moment, if it were possible that loving Blair was what he was put on the Earth to do. Seeing that she was waiting for him to respond, to join her in this moment, he gulped back the lump in his throat and nodded his head.

"Yeah…" He sighed and flashed a look that made her breath catch in her throat. "Yeah…" And then, in a move that was both gentle and rough, he pulled her face to his. "I love you too…" He whispered seconds before his lips were on hers. His voice and his kiss were full of emotion.

When he kissed her, she knew for certain that, had she been standing, her legs would have given out from underneath her. She forgot that they were in a loft in Brooklyn. She forgot that this was supposed to be the boy she would never be with. She forgot that they were snowed in. Hell, she was surprised she didn't forget to breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into the warm, comforting embrace he was offering to her.

"Oh…Dan, I love you…I love you…I love you…I…" She muttered, reveling in the feeling. And when he heard her, he knew instantly what she meant to him. He knew instantly that he had to be with her. He had to connect with her and share this emotional build up with her.

"God, Blair…" His voice was gruff as he pulled her tighter to him. His lips found hers in an instant. He buried his hands in her hair and held her tightly to him. There was something different about this kiss. She could tell. There was something more to the way his hands were holding her. There was something more to the way his lips were caressing hers. There was something more to his quick breathing and his warm body. It was intense and powerful and it made her face blush and her legs weak.

"Dan…" She breathed when his mouth moved again to her neck, planting warm, wet kisses as it made its way to the neck of her robe. Not able to take it any longer, Blair moved from his lap, standing and pulling at his hand; demanding he come with her. And he did, looking to her for permission, looking for consent. She nodded her agreement, knowing her intention, and his lips returned, showering kisses across her face, down her neck, burying his face in her hair.

His hands moved to push at her robe, moving it back and off of her shoulders, sending it fluttering to the ground. Without moving his lips from her flesh, his hands moved tentatively to her waist. She could feel his warm hands burning through the thin, silk fabric of her nightgown. She shivered when she felt his hands clenching at her sides, pulling the fabric higher, aching to finally touch the flesh underneath. Her back arched, pushing her closer to him. She longed for him to touch her.

"Blair…" He whispered as he kissed down her collar bone until he reached the small strap of a sleeve. He pushed it aside and moved his lips lower to kiss the soft pink skin of her chest. He heard her gasp as his tongue dipped below the lace that covered her breast. He heard her moan as his hands pushed up under her gown, allowing him access. His hands began their journey higher, kneading and massaging, becoming familiar with her skin, her curves. She groaned in disappointment when he disappeared and moaned in fulfillment when he pulled her gown up and over her head, leaving her exposed. His lips soon joined his hands on their effort to render her delirious.

"Oh God…" She sighed as she felt his warm breath on the outside of her satin panties. His heartbeat quickened as he ran his hands over her long legs. He could feel his own arousal growing as she brought her hands to his head and tugged at his hair, pulling him back up to her. He rested one hand at the base of her neck and brought the other to her cheek as his eyes met hers. Their breathing was ragged and their eyes were intense as they spoke silent words between the two of them. Blair watched his face as his eyes moved from her lips, to her chest, back to her eyes. She was quite certain she had not seen this intense emotion there before.

"Blair…I…" He fought to control his breathing. "Are you…"

"Shh…" She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. Her eyes stayed focused on his as she reached out and began pulling at his shirt. "I just…" She pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. "I want you Dan…" Her hands moved down his chest, to his waist. "I need you…" She pulled him closer then. "I…I love you, so much," She bit her lower lip and looked innocently into his eyes. "Dan…please…"

For one, silent moment, their eyes connected and neither of them could move. For one, silent moment, she thought that he was on the verge of tears. For that one, silent moment, he swore that he could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Dan…" she whispered and brought a hand to his cheek. When he heard her voice and felt her hand, that moment came crashing to a halt and his senses came flooding back. He could hear the need in her voice. He could see the want in her eyes. When he moved forward and lifted her up into his arms, he could feel her legs wrap around his waist and he could taste the salt on her skin as his lips connected with hers. They could not get close enough to the other. She could feel him pressing up against her and it only made her want him more. He was holding tightly to her as he turned them around and began towards his room. She was grasping to him, struggling to pull his body closer. Struggling to connect with him. She thought that there was no way she was going to be able to make it to his bed.

But they did. Later in life, when Blair would think back, blushing, to that moment, she would remember a few small details over the others. She would remember the small chuckle they shared when he stood before her in his rubber ducky boxer shorts. And she would remember the way the laughter disappeared entirely when he stood before her without them. She would remember the way he kissed her, with open eyes, the way he ran his hands reverently over every inch of her body. She would remember him being gentle and rough; loving and lusting. She would remember the way she felt when he entered her for the first time—how it made her want to sing and laugh and rejoice. She would remember the way she felt when he pushed her over the edge—how it made her want to cry and laugh and never, ever leave his arms. She would remember wanting, above all else, for him to feel the overwhelming love she felt for him; wanting him to know what she knew. She would remember that _making love_ to Dan was far better than any sex she had ever had with anyone.

And when they were finished, they lay at opposite ends of the bed, spent; a tangle of sheets and limbs, the heat radiating off their bodies. Dan with his head propped up against the head of the bed next to Blair's feet and she, at the bottom with her dark brown hair fanned out over a pillow. Both grinning, both glowing, both satisfied. Dan held his hand out and lazily stroked one of her feet. She let out a soft laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, his eyebrows peaking sleepily.

"I was just thinking…" she smiled up at him. "I am lying…naked…in Dan Humphrey's bed."

"Yes…" He grinned wide. "Yes you are. Is it everything you ever imagined?"

"Ha!" She laughed. "It's…more than I ever imagined."

"Thank you, I think."

"It's quaint…comfortable…homey. And I like the books. You have…quite the collection."

"Yes," he laughed and glanced above him. "Well, I am a reader."

"Do you have a favorite?" Her head fell slightly to the side as she studied him.

"Nah…" He shook his head. "I would never be able to single out just one. But…" He sat up a little and tapped the second shelf just to right of his head. "I really like this shelf."

"What's on that shelf?"

"Books that were once banned."

"You have a 'banned books' shelf?" She smiled at the thought. "Quite the fan of the forbidden, Humphrey?"

"I guess you could say that," he smiled wide as he looked her over.

"What's up there?" She squinted to see if she could read any of the titles through the soft light of his lamp.

"_Grapes of Wrath, Slaughter House Five_..." He called out from memory. "_Fahrenheit 451."_

"A book about burning books…" Blair grinned and Dan chuckled.

"_A book is a loaded gun,_" Dan quoted from the book.

"Will you hand me one?" She asked.

"Sure," he nodded and stretched up, pulling a random book from his banned book shelf and leaning to hand it to her. She took it from him and settled back onto the bed, leaning on her side with her head propped up by one hand; looking it over.

"Oh…" Her voice went low. "_Lady Chatterley's Lover,_" she read the title with a suggestive tone to her voice. "Daniel Humphrey, you have literary porn in here."

"Literary porn?" He laughed. "It's D.H. Lawrence. It's a classic."

"Let's take a look, shall we?" She raised an eyebrow and began turning the pages. "Ah yes….here we go," then, in her most seductive voice, she began to read. "_His body was urgent against her, and she didn't have the heart anymore to fight...She saw his eyes, tense and brilliant…her will had left her_…"

"Blair…" His voice was gruff as he felt something stirring inside him, watching Blair, warm and pink from their previous activities, reading to him from this book. Something about the titillating words coming out of her pouty, red lips caused a familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. Her eyes met his, briefly but with intense heat before returning to the pages. He had never found a book to bring about such an urge and he had never wanted her more.

"_For a moment he was still inside her, turgid there and quivering. Then as he began to move, in the sudden helpless orgasm, there awoke in her new strange thrills rippling inside her. Rippling, rippling, rippling, like a flapping overlapping of soft flames, soft as feathers, running to points of brilliance, exquisite and melting her all molten inside_." And then she let out a gasp, her eyes flying from the pages to look at him. Because at the other end of the bed, Dan had moved slightly to bring her delicate little foot to his lips where he had planted a warm, wet kiss before sliding one perfectly manicured toe into his mouth. Blair groaned as her head fell back slightly, her body instantly burning for him.

"Don't stop reading on my account," Dan muttered against her skin as he moved up her foot to her ankle; his hands massaging and caressing, his mouth licking, sucking, and kissing. With great effort, Blair forced her eyes back to the pages.

"_It was like bells rippling up and up to a culmination. She lay unconscious of the wild little cries she uttered at the last. But it was over too soon, too soon…"_ She had to pause to catch her breath as Dan continued his journey up her calf, pausing to relish attention on the back of her knee.

"…_she felt him withdrawing, withdrawing and contracting, coming to the terrible moment when he would slip out of her and be gone. Whilst all her womb was open and soft, and softly clamoring, like a sea anemone under the tide, clamoring for him to come in again and make fulfillment for her…" _A moan escaped her lips as Dan pushed aside the sheet and, slowly, but with more intensity began up the inside of her thigh towards her center. Unsure if she were still able to read, Blair struggled to focus. She found it hard to believe how arousing she found the combination of the words and his actions. "Dan…" She cried out as his hot breath moved to her center. When Blair felt his lips on her, when she felt his tongue lap against her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a moan.

"Don't stop…" He instructed as he gently nudged her legs further apart and moved to settle himself there. Between heavy breaths and gasps, she did as he asked, and continued.

"_She clung to him unconscious in passion, and he never quite slipped from her, and she felt the soft bud of him within her stirring, and strange rhythms flushing up into her with a strange rhythmic growing motion, swelling and swelling_…" She had to stop. Had to catch her breath. Had to focus. She felt Dan moan into her and she thought she was going to lose it right then. "…_till it filled all her cleaving consciousness_…ah…_and then began again the unspeakable motion that was not really motion, but_…mmmm… _pure deepening whirlpools of sensation_…oh god…_swirling deeper and deeper_…." She could feel the orgasm building deep inside her as Dan remained diligent and thorough. She felt the tingling begin in her toes, yet she continued. "…_through all her tissue and consciousness_…oh….oh…God…_till she was one perfect concentric fluid of feeling_…Dan…I…I can't….I can't…Oh God…" And then she could no longer read. She could no longer think. She could no longer hold the pages in her hands. The book dropped to the side and her hands grabbed for him, finding his hand and holding tight as her orgasm shuddered through her; rocking her from head to toe. She cried out between gasps for air; cried out for him, cried out for God.

Dan's kisses grew softer, slower, as she came down from her high. She relaxed her hold on him and he moved slightly so that he could see her, kissing across her stomach, moving up her; watching as she steadied her breathing, her skin flushed pink, her eyelids fluttering as she came back to Earth, back to him. Soon he was next to her; holding onto her arm as he kissed the inside of her wrists, up to her elbow. He moved, laying next to her, nuzzling into her neck, kissing below her ear. He could hear her breathing slow as he continued to plant small kisses on her warm skin. He stifled a yawn as the early morning hours began to catch up with him.

When she finally opened her eyes, he was looking down at her, propped up on one elbow, his head resting on his hand. She looked to him feeling almost a little embarrassed, a little exposed. But when their eyes met, those feelings faded and were quickly replaced with ones of love and desire. And the smile on his face was less self-satisfied, though it deserved to be; but more so full of love and adoration for her. He reached across her and picked up the book that had been tossed haphazardly aside. Clearing his throat, he read from the page.

"…_and she lay there crying in unconscious inarticulate cries..."_ He finished the paragraph she had been reading from and then closed the book. "Literary porn…" He chuckled, laying down on his back; exhausted. The night was beginning to catch up with him. Blair turned to him then, moving so that she could look down at him. Not yet able to speak, she leaned down to kiss him, her tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting the sweet saltiness of _her_ there. He reached up and buried his hands in her hair; matching her kiss with his own. Tired, she cuddled close to him, laying her head on his chest and nuzzling the spot in his neck that she had, just that night, discovered held the ability to render him speechless. And there she whispered the passage from the book she had long ago committed to memory.

"_It was not the passion that was new to her, it was the yearning adoration. She knew she had always feared it, for it left her helpless; she feared it still, lest if she adored him too much, then she would lose herself, become effaced, and she did not want to be effaced, a slave, like a savage woman. She must not become a slave. She feared her adoration for him, yet she would not at once fight against it." _He wrapped his arms around her then; pulling her closer, holding her tighter. He wrapped a blanket around them and then, with one hand, he stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead as the sleepiness began to take hold of both of them. As her eyes began to close, his voice was soft as he repeated the passage he had remembered.

"_All hopes of eternity and all gain from the past he would have given to have her there, to be wrapped warm with him in one blanket, and sleep, only sleep. It seemed that sleep with the woman in his arms was the only necessity."_

"God, I love you Dan," Blair whispered.

"I love you too, Blair…" And then, blissfully, his eyes grew heavy and they drifted, together, to sleep.

SATURDAY…Later…

When Dan woke this time, it was not born out of sleeplessness as it had been before. Glancing quickly at the clock, he saw that they had slept well past noon. He grinned and turned his attention back to the woman who slept next to him. She was undeniably beautiful-he knew that-had always known that. But now he felt like he knew so much more about her; the way she looked in the throws of passion, the way she let her guard down and became so vulnerable, the way his name sounded on her lips. His desire was growing for her just thinking about it. Running a hand through his hair, he very quietly and carefully moved from his bed. Collecting his clothes, he slipped from the room.

As he walked past his office, he could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. Could he really be blushing? Entering the living room, he found their coats and shoes discarded after the rain brought them in. He collected the items and hung them up or set them aside. Then he moved to the kitchen and on the counter sat her bag and next to it, her book. Unexpectedly, he felt a lump in his throat as he took it in his hands. All of the nights events came rushing back to him then and he found that he was over-taken with it all. Had Blair Waldorf really told him she loved him? Was she really lying in his bed, naked and snoring softly? He shook his head and, placing the book in her bag, took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Food…" He mumbled. Truth be told, he was starving. He searched the cupboards and the fridge and began pulling items out. Finding everything he needed to make truffle ravioli, he got to work. He found the preparation relaxing, refreshing almost. He was so involved in the process that he didn't know he wasn't alone until he heard her clear her throat.

"Ahem…" He looked up then and his breathing hitched. "Good…afternoon…" She grinned at him, coming around the counter. Dan froze.

"Wh…what…" He coughed. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" She looked down at her ensemble; one of his flannel shirts and tiny little boy shorts and nothing else. "I hope you don't mind. I wasn't prepared for an entire weekend and, to be honest, I had no idea just how soft flannel was."

"No, no. I don't mind…" He shook his head, grinning. "I just am not sure how it is I'm supposed to concentrate on…really anything else."

"Oh," she grinned, understanding. "Am I distracting you?" She tilted her head to the side, teasing.

"You have no idea," he replied huskily. "Good afternoon," he smiled and then she was in his arms, his lips moving against hers in their own greeting.

"Good afternoon…" Her voice was breathless as she tried to steady herself. "So, what are you making?"

"Truffle ravioli," he reluctantly released her, turning back to the stove. "They're almost ready. I was just going to wake you. Are you hungry?"

"Famished," she nodded and moved to get some plates. "What do people do when they're snowed in?"

"We could finish the movie from last night…" He offered, spooning the ravioli onto the plates.

"I'll grab a blanket," Blair called out on her way to his room. When she returned they settled on the couch in a heap of blankets and they ate their ravioli and began the movie. About midway through, their plates already set aside, Blair snuggled closer to Dan's side and sighed; a low, sweet sigh.

"You okay?" Dan smiled, looking down at her.

"Yes…" She nodded and then sat up to look at him. "Would you believe it if I told you…that I feel like this _weight_ has been lifted off my shoulders?"

"A weight?" He raised his eyebrows, looking to her, trying to get a feel for where this was headed.

"Like I've been carrying around this extra weight that I didn't know I had and now…it's gone. The weight has been lifted…" Dan opened his mouth to crack a joke but, seeing a vulnerability in her eyes, thought better of it. She looked down at her hands.

"Hey…" Dan moved, sitting up, turning towards her. "What's going on Blair?" He tried to meet her eyes, but she was avoiding him and it was making him nervous. "Blair?"

"It's just…" She looked up then, with tears in her eyes. "Who knew, you know?" And then her mouth spread into a laugh. "And would you look at me! I'm Blair Waldorf! I don't burst into happy tears over…" She took a deep breath and forced her eyes up at him. "I'm Queen of the Upper East Side. I don't just burst into happy tears over Dan Humphrey!" He couldn't help the smile that came then. "But here I am…snowed-in in Brooklyn with you and I just feel…so much better than I felt three months ago or even yesterday and I didn't even _know_ that I didn't feel good then. I didn't even know that I was missing something and then to find out that the something I was missing was…_you_." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes and moved towards him, sitting in his lap, straddling him and taking his face in her hands. "You did this, you know. You…helped me grow. You…helped me become this version of me…this lighter version of me."

"No," he shook his head, smiling up at her. "You did that all on your own, Blair. I was just along for the ride…" He wiped at her tears with his fingers. "That was all you."

"Of course you would say that…" She nodded as he endeared himself to her even more. "Of course you would. This…_this_ is why I love you, Dan." She leaned down to kiss him then. "And I do. I love you…so much."

"I love you too, Blair," Dan smiled against her lips, his hands settling on her thighs. Her tongue sought entrance to his mouth and, happily, he allowed it.

"Even now? That I'm this ridiculous mess…" She pulled back slightly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a big fan of the mess," he nodded, kissing her jaw. "And I'm glad that you're happier, Blair. I'm glad that you feel…lighter…"

"Ha!" She laughed, tossing her head back. "What in the hell _was_ all of that weight I was carrying around anyway?"

"Well…" Dan thought for a moment, kissing her again. "I'm guessing that it was an enormous amount of built up sexual tension."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, the mood in the room altering just slightly. "Sexual tension?"

"Yeah," he nodded, his hands inching higher under his shirt. "I think maybe we channeled it into battle before and since we've stopped fighting…"

"It's just built up," she finished his thought, pressing herself closer to him.

"It has," he nodded and leaned in to kiss the skin that was peeking out of the top of his shirt.

"Well…" Blair began to unbutton her…his shirt. "Can I interest you in…relieving some tension?"

"You know…I think I could be convinced," he nodded, watching her hands work.

"Meet me in your bedroom?" Blair nodded towards the hall and went to move from his lap.

"Or…" He held tight to her, stopping her from leaving. "Or we're here all alone." His eyebrows raised suggestively.

"You, Humphrey…" She shook her head but settled back into his lap. "I like the way you think." And her lips sought refuge in his.

SUNDAY

Dan woke the next morning to the smell of something….burning? He sat straight up in bed, looking around in alarm. He was alone in his room. He was instantly on his feet.

"Blair?" Dan called out. Seeing a haze of smoke billowing towards his room, he hurried towards the kitchen. "Blair! Are you okay?" He stopped quickly at the sight that greeted him. There, amidst a hazy cloud of smoke and some strategically placed fans, stood his unbelievably sexy, but domestically inept, girlfriend.

"Good morning," she smiled meekly and waved hello.

"So…you're cooking breakfast?" Dan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, fighting laughter.

"Waffles…" Blair groaned and lowered her head in defeat.

"Waffles?" Dan couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"You said they were your favorite," she tried for an explanation. "A little help?" She waved him into the kitchen.

"What exactly happened here?" Dan poked at a half burnt, half gooey mess oozing from the waffle maker.

"I honestly have no idea!" Blair exclaimed. "I mean, maybe the grill was too hot or maybe I used the wrong cooking spray, or maybe I mixed the batter wrong…"

"Or maybe you should stick to take out," Dan offered.

"Hey!" Blair feigned offense but looked to him with hopeful eyes. "Can we salvage it at all?"

"I don't think so, Blair," Dan shook his head and pulled the plug from the wall. "But, maybe _I_ can make _you_ some pancakes."

"Ugh…it's not fair though, that you have had to cook for me all weekend," she grumbled, but moved aside to allow him to take over the kitchen.

"No, it's not," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her. "But it looks like we're going to have to succumb to our roles in the universe and allow me to handle food preparation. You know…in the interest of self…"

"Preservation," she interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Or…" He started and then moved towards the big windows in the living room. Peering out onto the sun-filled streets, he shrugged. "Or maybe we're going to be able to get out today."

"Get out?" Blair said the words as if they were foreign.

"Yeah…" Dan moved to turn on the TV where the anchors were reporting on the weather. The city was back in full swing; roads cleared, bridges open. He turned to Blair. "It looks like your captivity in Brooklyn has come to an end."

"It has?" She seemed a little sad at the notion.

"You're free to return to the Upper East Side, your highness," his tone grew joking on the last word.

"Oh…" Her excitement seemed forced. "Wow. Well, that's great, then."

"Isn't it?" Dan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms; amused.

"Of course," she smiled. "Of course. I mean, why wouldn't I be thrilled to return to my penthouse in the city; with my silk sheets and Dorota…instead of being held here in _Brooklyn_ with…." Her eyes settled on him and she felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. "You."

"Sure," Dan chuckled and looked her over. "Well, then we should definitely get you home then."

"We should," she nodded, letting out a small, disappointed sigh. "I'll just go…collect my things…" And then she turned towards his room. He watched her go for one second before he called out.

"Or…"

"Or?" She perked up, turning back to him.

"Or…" He flipped off the TV and dropped the remote to the couch. "We could pretend that we never saw that."

"Saw what?" She grinned; immediately on board with the idea.

"And your captivity in Brooklyn would just have to continue," he shrugged, moving closer to her.

"Well, if there's no way out…" Her head cocked to the side. "Then I would just be forced to stay."

"You would," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him then. "Though, not literally, of course. It's not like I have you tied up or something."

"No, of course not," she shook her head. Then her smile faded and her eyes grew serious. "Though…I wouldn't exactly be opposed to that…being tied up."

"Oh?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "Oh…." He breathed, seeing the meaning in her eyes.

"Just…you know…" She smiled sweetly, slipping through his arms and moving towards his room. "Just putting that out there."

"Oh…" Dan gulped as he watched her disappear into his room.

"Daniel…." She called out.

"Oh God help me…" He muttered before he resigned himself to the moment and hurried towards her voice.

Dates Nineteen, Twenty, and Twenty-One were a trifecta of emotions. They were lust, love, and companionship. Later in life, when Dan would look back on the weekend, he would remember the small moments that had ultimately drawn them closer. The way she admitted that she carried around the book he bought for her on their first date. The way she had trusted him to help her get them through the lust they had for each other so that they could revel in the love they found for each other. The way she had looked when she told him she loved him. The way his heart had stopped beating several times that weekend. Of course he would remember the way she felt in his arms, the way she tasted, the way she smelled, but what always stood out to him was the way she had entranced him to her….forever.

**The End**

**Okay…now that I'm slightly embarrassed, let's hear it.**


	10. The TwentyEighth

**This is just a quick little one-shot I had playing around in my mind while I was working on the next chapter…which is longer and more involved. So…to entertain you while you wait, I thought I would share it. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

**The Twenty-Eighth**

The twenty-eighth date was a trick. Not so much a trick of a malicious nature; but more the kind that involved smoke and mirrors and misdirection.

Dan was getting ready to leave, pulling on his coat and collecting his wallet. He needed to leave in the next five minutes if he was going to meet Blair at their formerly agreed upon time.

"Hey man," Nate called out from the kitchen. "You heading out?"

"Yeah." Dan headed towards the door. "I'm going to run errands with Blair…"

"You're going to what?" Nate asked, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"I'm going to run errands…with Blair," Dan eyed him as he began laughing. "What part threw you off?"

"You mean you're going _shopping_ with Blair?" Nate raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"No," Dan shook his head. "No. Not shopping. Errands. There's a difference."

"Oh I know," Nate grinned. "And you, my friend, are going shopping."

"She said 'would you like to run errands with me?'"

"Yeah…yeah…" Nate's tone was soothing as if he were placating a toddler. "Sure she did. But let me ask you this; what _errands_ exactly do you think Blair Waldorf runs? I mean…you think she drops off her own dry-cleaning? Picks up a few groceries on her way by the supermarket? Runs by the post-office for stamps? Does she even know where the post-office is?"

"Oh God…" Dan stopped, realization dawning over him.

"That's right," Nate nodded with a knowing look on his face.

"You're right."

"Mmmm Hmmm," Nate agreed, taking a bite of cereal.

"I'm going shopping…." Dan ran a hand over his face. "I'm going shopping with Blair."

"Here, man. You'd better take this." Nate tossed a granola bar to Dan. "You're going to need your carbs."

"You think this is funny?" Dan's eyes narrowed at his friend.

"Oh God, yes," Nate's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding? If I didn't have anything else to do today, I would follow you around…simply for the amusement."

"Like I'm supposed to believe you have something to do today," Dan teased.

"You believed you were going to _run errands_ with Blair Waldorf," Nate pointed out.

"Fair point," Dan rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch and then back to his friend. "What do you have to do today?"

"I'm meeting Serena for lunch," Nate shrugged.

"Serena?" Dan's eyebrows went up, his tone changing. "You've been spending a lot of time with Serena lately."

"Sure," Nate shrugged.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Dan asked, finding he had no emotional involvement in the answer.

"Not yet," Nate eyed him. "You're not going to get territorial now are you?"

"Not at all," Dan shook his head; honest and sincere. "You have my blessing, man."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyway, I have to get out of here," Dan sighed dramatically. "I'm going _shopping_ with Blair."

"You have to stop saying it, man." Nate busted out laughing. "I'm trying to eat!"

"Ha, ha," Dan rolled his eyes and, granola bar in hand, stepped out the door to begin his journey to the Upper East Side.

When Dan arrived at Blair's, she was waiting, ready to go. And when he confronted her about her misleading invitation, she was quick to rebuff him.

"But Dan…these _are_ errands. Just because they are not the same as your errands does not make them any less errands," she waved a list in front of his face as they exited the elevator and headed towards the street. "It will be fun. I promise."

"We need to have a serious talk about the word fun," Dan insisted as he waved down a cab.

"Oh come on," she smiled up at him sweetly. "We can finish your list; meet Serena and Nate for lunch…"

"I think there's something going on between them," Dan interrupted, wanting to keep her informed.

"Of course there is," Blair rolled her eyes. "And then after a quick stop at Bergdorf's…" He groaned but she continued. "_Then_ I am going to take you to my favorite bookstore."

"Your favorite bookstore?" He perked up; opening the car door.

"Yes," she nodded and then, as she moved past him into the car, she paused and smiled sweetly. "They have an excellent Banned Books section." For a moment Dan stood, stunned at her words and their implications. "Are you coming Humphrey?" Her voice called out from inside the car.

"Yeah," Dan cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm coming." And then, with a wide grin and improved enthusiasm, Dan slid into the car. Happy to be _running errands_ with Blair.

**The End**

**Thank you for humoring me on this one folks. There are some really great, fleshed out chapters coming, but they're taking a little more time. Hang in there with me please!**


	11. The Thirtieth

**I do not own these characters. Just using them for my mild amusement. Thanks for reading! And a special thank you to those who take the time to send a review. It's so much easier to crank out chapters when you know people are still invested in what happens! I appreciate it!**

**Notes: Somebody asked how long they have been together at this point. And you know, I'm not sure. I am going to guess somewhere between two and three months? I haven't been too much of a stickler on timeline. I hope that's not too distracting!**

**The Thirtieth:**

Their thirtieth date was also their first fight. Well, in all honesty, it was probably their two-hundredth fight. But this one was different; the fighting was different, the way they felt during the fighting was different, the way they felt when it was over was different.

But it began as most fights do. Dan and Blair had returned to his loft at the end of their date and, while they took off their coats, Dan thought it the best time to bring up a subject they had avoided, but he felt he could no longer avoid.

"Listen, Blair," Dan started carefully. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure…" She called out as she flipped through her phone, checking for messages.

"Blair…" His hand settled on her phone, asking for her attention.

"Oh," she looked up and, seeing the seriousness in his face, stuffed her phone in her purse. "Okay. What is it?"

"Okay," Dan clapped his hands together and took a deep breath. "First, I want you to remember that I love you…"

"Oh God," Blair grew nervous; her eyes growing wide.

"No, no, no. No," Dan shook his head. "No 'Oh God.' No panic. Nothing like that. I just….this isn't going to be the easiest conversation to have and I want it out there, first, that I love you."

"Dan…" Blair eyed him, her mind going into overdrive. "Why don't you just tell me what it is you want to talk…"

"Jenny," Dan interrupted.

"As in 'from the block'?" He could see her eyes harden as the fight came to her face.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dan shook his head.

"What about her?" Blair could feel her stomach turn, already knowing where this conversation was heading but, strangely, not knowing how she felt about it.

"I was hoping that, maybe, you could….make amends."

"I'm sorry, what?" Her instincts kicked in and she laughed at the absurdity of his request.

"She's my sister and it would be nice if the two of you could, you know, be in the same room together," Dan explained calmly.

"Dan…" Blair started; confused by the conflicting emotions she was feeling.

"I think if maybe you could reach out to her, it might go a long way to…"

"No."

"No? That's it? No discussion? Just no?" He couldn't help but feel a little surprised. He had hoped that time and their feelings for each other had done _something_ to bring about a change of heart.

"We can discuss it if you would like. But…"

"The answer's still going to be no." It took him only a moment to read her face. "I can't believe this." He turned away from her, frustrated.

"Believe what Dan?" Blair demanded, feeling defensive. "You know what she did. You were there."

"I thought you had moved past what happened with Chuck…" Dan walked away from her, into the living room as his mind tried to sort through what was happening.

"I'm not talking about Chuck," Blair interrupted, shaking her head.

"And how is it fair that she has to stay away while Chuck gets to roam around…"

"I said this isn't about Chuck," Blair reiterated, getting angry.

"The hell it isn't, Blair," he turned to her then, anger in his eyes and his voice. "You _banished_ her because of what happened with Chuck and…"

"Fine!" She yelled, feeling uneasy. "Fine. You're right. It started out that way, but then it was about…about what happened with Serena and…"

"And she was the _only_ one to come forward and admit her involvement in that."

"I _know_," Blair glared at him; feeling torn between wanting to defend her past actions and wanting to make this look disappear from his face. "And I offered her a ceasefire but she…"

"A ceasefire?" Dan rolled his eyes. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"She didn't like who she was becoming as a person…"

"Really?" Dan's face twisted up. "Because I gotta tell you, at the time, I thought she seemed an awful lot like you." Blair blanched at his words.

"Okay," she nodded curtly; forcing strength to her face, but the slight waver in her voice betrayed her. "Okay, so she's like me. Is that what this is really about?"

"Blair…" He started, seeing her shudder at his words.

"Deceitful, vindictive, conniving, calculating…" She bit off each word, her eyes leveling with his. "Is that what you think of me, Dan?

"That's not what I meant," his face softened slightly.

"What exactly did you mean?" She countered and then, feeling the lump form in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to be far, far away from this conversation. "You know what…it doesn't matter." She reached for her coat.

"What are you doing?" He watched her in disbelief.

"Leaving," she answered, pulling on her coat. "What do you want from me Dan? To pretend to be somebody I'm not? To pretend to be…"

"I've never asked you to pretend to be anything with me, Blair," he defended. "You have always been nothing but yourself around me and I fell in love with you…"

"In spite of all that?" Her eyes narrowed. She grew angry as she felt tears begin to form, urging her to flee. "You want me to go to your sister and tell her the error of my ways? Show her that I'm a different person? Beg her to come back? That's not who I am, Dan. You should know that. You, of all people, should know that I…I am…all of those things, Dan. I am all of those things. That will never stop being a part of me…"

"But there are other parts of you too, Blair," Dan countered. "And I think if you could show those parts to Jenny, she might see what I see and she might…"

"I have to go," she shook her head and moved towards the door.

"Blair…" He reached out to her.

"I can't do this right now!" She yelled back at him. "I can't do this right now! I have to think. I…I thought you…I thought you knew who I was. I thought you understood…I…I think I should leave."

"Fine," Dan nodded, confused and angry and…confused. "If that's how you want to handle this then…"

"It is. Good night Dan." She opened the door and without another word, she left him, stunned in the living room.

He took a deep breath and let it out, looking around his loft as if the answer to the questions racing through his mind might be found there. Rolling his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair. This was not exactly how he had hoped this would go. The conversation had gotten out of his control before he had the opportunity to say any of the things he had planned to say. Having long ago resolved to not go chasing after somebody who refused to talk to him, he stood his ground. For all of five minutes then, with a groan, he pulled on his coat and gave in to his instinctive nature to go to her. There was nothing in him that was going to be okay with simply leaving things as they were.

When he emerged out onto the street, the cold air hit him like a slap to the face. He pulled his coat tighter and glanced up and down the street, looking for a cab. And then he saw it…saw her. He squinted, certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. Because if he hadn't known better, he could have sworn that, sitting on a bench at a bus stop off to the side, was none other than Blair Waldorf. He turned to look closer and his suspicions were confirmed. Sighing, he walked towards her.

"Blair?" Dan called out, stepping closer to the bench.

"What do you want?" She called back without turning to face him.

"What…what are you doing out here?" His astonishment was evident in his voice. "On a bench? Are you taking the bus back to the city?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped back and then looked down at her hands. She was quiet as he stood next to her, still not looking up at him.

"Blair…" He started; voice soft and absent of fight.

"I'm just waiting…" She started.

"For?" He raised his eyebrows, moving so he could see her face.

"Hell to freeze over," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know; Armageddon, the end of the world."

"Because we had a fight?" He couldn't help the small smile that threatened to appear on his face. "We've had hundreds of fights…thousands possibly."

"Not because we had a fight," she rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Because I hated it."

"You hated it?" His smile widened slightly.

"Hated it. Every minute of it," she nodded and then her eyes met his and he could see they were developing tears.

"And that's the end of the world?" He asked.

"It feels like it is…" She looked away from him then. "Don't think I'm proud to admit that."

"Hey…" His voice was soothing as he moved to sit next to her.

"When did I start _hating_ to fight with you?" She sighed. "When did _that_ become part of who I am?"

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" She looked at him then.

"I was…" He took a deep breath. "I was coming to see you."

"You were?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Cause it's the end of the world…" He smiled at her then. She caught his meaning and nodded.

"Ugh. What has _happened _to us Humphrey?" Blair's mouth twisted in disgust.

"I don't know," he shook his head and moved to wrap an arm around her. She relaxed into him a little, seemingly still hesitant. "You know, just because we fight…it doesn't mean I love you any less. It doesn't mean I want to be with you any less."

"I know," she tried for a tone that was certain, but he could tell she was relieved to hear him say that. "But this, Jenny, is a little bigger than just a fight."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But you had to have known it would come up eventually."

"I guess," she shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting it to be tonight. And I wasn't expecting it to bring up all of this…"

"Emotion?" Dan offered.

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded.

"I understand that," Dan rubbed her arm with his hand. "I know that what happened between Jenny and…"

"I swear to you, if you say Chuck, I am going to…" Blair stiffened next to him.

"I was going to say Serena," he defended. "But since you brought that up…"

"Dan!" Blair stood up abruptly, startling him. "I don't care about Jenny and Chuck! I really don't. She can have him if she wants him. For all I care they could run off to Belize together and…"

"Let's not get carried away," Dan interrupted, sick at the idea.

"This isn't about Chuck."

"Fine. It's not about Chuck," he spread his hands out in surrender. "Then what is it about? Where is this emotion coming from?"

"Those things you said about me…" She looked away from him then, staring down the street at the cars as they passed. "Being conniving and deceitful…"

"I think it bears mentioning that _you_ said those things about you," he interrupted.

"But you didn't argue with them," she pointed out and then continued before he could speak. "And I didn't expect you to argue with them. I think they're true. I can be conniving and deceitful and vindictive. That is who I am."

"Yes," he nodded. "That is who you are. And if you are under some kind of misguided notion that I thought otherwise…Blair, I knew who you were when I asked you out. I knew who you were when I told you I loved you. I know who you are. I'm not pretending you're somebody you're not."

"Good," she eyed him pointedly.

"But you are also loving and forgiving and loyal and dependable and honest…and I wish you would stop pretending that you aren't. That being those things somehow makes you weak," he tried to explain. "I wish you would allow other people to see those sides of you too."

"I do," she countered. "Serena and Nate…"

"Sure," he nodded. "Sure. Sometimes you are that way with Serena and Nate. I just thought that maybe if you could find a way to be that way with Jenny, I don't know…maybe the two of you could manage to be around each other."

"This is really important to you…" She stated more than she asked.

"Of course it is," he seemed exasperated. "Of course it is. She's my sister and you…God help me, I love you…and it would make things like the holidays and family gatherings a whole lot easier if these two women that I love could manage to be around each other without a vendetta to exact."

"You see holidays and family gatherings in our future?" She sidetracked.

"Many," he admitted surprised at her surprise.

"Dan…" She started.

"Just think about it," he pleaded. "Just think about it Blair. That's all I ask."

"Fine," she shrugged. "I will think about it."

"_Thank_ you," he stood and went to her, pulling her into his arms. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," her voice had a warning tone, but she was smiling.

"Okay," he smiled back. "Listen, why don't you come back in? It's cold and it's late…"

"No," she shook her head, but wrapped her arms around him. "I think I'm going to head back to the city. I kind of want some…time with this."

"Okay," he nodded and moved to take her face in his hands. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do," she nodded. "I love you too." And then she leaned up to kiss him.

"Will you call me tomorrow?" He asked, waving for a cab.

"Yes," she promised and slipped from his arms towards the waiting car.

"Good night Blair," he opened the door to the cab and leaned to kiss her once more.

"Good night Dan," she smiled up at him as he shut the door behind her. And, as the cab drove away, she watched as he disappeared from her vision.

Dan stood and watched as Blair moved away from him. And then, feeling at least a little better than he had earlier, he returned to the loft.

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Blair woke, alone in her own bed, they yucky feeling from the night before returned. Though they had left things better than when she had stormed out of the loft, she still felt a little _off_. She hated being at odds with him. And she hated that she hated being at odds with him. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she heard the phone ringing for the twentieth time that morning. She closed her eyes for a moment before she heard a different ring. It was her phone this time. Hopping from her bed, she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Blair!" It was Dan.

"Dan? Why are you calling from Nate's phone?"

"That's actually why I'm calling you," he explained. "I can't find my phone anywhere. Is there any chance you know where it is?"

"Your phone?" Her voice went a little high before she steeled herself and crossed her fingers, promising this would be the last lie she would tell him. "No. I have no idea…"

"Okay. Thanks. Hey, if you need to reach me…"

"I know how," she smiled. "Thanks for telling me. Listen, I was just getting into the shower…"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted. "No problem. I'm going to go tear my room apart to see if I can find it."

After they said their good-byes, Blair picked up his phone from her nightstand. Feeling a tiny bit guilty for having taken it from his pocket before she had slipped into the cab, she opened it up and scrolled through the contacts. And then she did something she would never have imagined. Her fingers moved quickly before she changed her mind. With a deep breath she thought it over for only a few seconds before hitting send and delivering this text message:

_Jenny-Really need to talk to you about something. Can you come to the city for lunch? 11am at The Diner?-Dan_

She stood, waiting with baited breath. It seemed like forever but in actuality was only one minute before the phone vibrated and she read this:

_Sure. I'll see you then. Hope everything is okay_

Satisfied, Blair tossed the phone into her purse and hurried to the shower. If she was going to make it, she was going to need to get moving.

The ride across town was quicker than Blair had thought it would be. And when she emerged from the car and looked at the door to The Diner, she felt suddenly and completely nervous. What was wrong with her? This was _Jenny_ _Humphrey_. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the butterflies in her stomach. She had confronted much bigger personalities in her past. Was she really so crazy about Dan that this made her nervous?

"Pull it together, Waldorf," she chastised herself. Pulling her head higher and straightening her posture, she took a deep breath and stepped into The Diner. A quick glance around and she found Jenny sitting in a booth off to the side. Her back was to the door, so she hadn't yet seen Blair.

Slowly, building up her resolve, Blair approached the booth. Jenny, hearing her steps, looked up. The smile quickly drained from her face when she saw Blair.

"Blair," her voice was flat. "What's going on? Where's Dan?"

"He's not coming," Blair explained. "I sent you the text from Dan's phone."

"What are you doing with Dan's…" Jenny started but then shook her head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Does Dan know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Well then this lunch is over…" Jenny moved to stand.

"Wait!" Blair called out louder than she had intended. "Please. Please wait."

"Wait?" Jenny looked confused.

"Yes. I had to use his phone because I thought you would never meet me here…"

"You were right."

"But I need to talk to you about something," Blair continued on. "And I would…_appreciate_ it if you would sit and listen."

"Why, Blair?" Jenny looked her over. "Why would I be at all interested in what you have to say?"

"Because I love your brother…" She admitted with a small smile. "I do. I love Dan and he…he loves you and he…it would mean a lot to him if you and I could make amends. If we could form some sort of truce."

"Dan can't be crazy enough to actually believe we're going to end up friends," Jenny laughed at the thought but sat back down.

"It's not quite so crazy, is it?" Blair asked, more to herself than to Jenny as she sat in the seat across from her. "I mean, there was a time when we were almost friends, wasn't there?"

"Blair, I don't think I really need to list the reasons why that never came to be," Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"No, you don't." Blair shook her head. "But I'm not here to go over what's happened in the past. I don't want to dwell in the past. I want to…focus on the future. And, due to some crazy confluence of events, it looks like that future is going to include Dan. And…by association…you." Her eyes met Jenny's then and Jenny just stared.

"Are you being serious right now?" Jenny squinted, unsure. "You want a _future_ with my brother, Dan Humphrey…from Brooklyn? You? Blair Waldorf."

"You think I saw this coming?" Blair's eyes went wide. "I didn't plan for this. I had no idea that one…or _seven_ movies would lead to…" She paused to take a deep breath. "Jenny, I love your brother and I want to know…oh God, I can't believe I'm about to say this…but I want to know what it might take for you and I to be able to…be civil to each other; enough so that we might be able to attend holidays and…family gatherings without trying to take each other down."

"Wow…" Jenny breathed, settling back into her seat. "I don't know what to say."

"I know," Blair nodded, understanding the shock Jenny was experiencing. She sat, quietly and watched as Jenny processed it all.

"Do you really love him?" Jenny's voice was soft when she finally spoke.

"I do," Blair smiled helplessly. "God help me, I really do."

"Could you agree to…a truce?" Jenny asked. "Could you give me your word that you aren't going to try to use this relationship with my brother to…take me down?"

"Yes," Blair answered honestly. "But only if you agree that you will stop trying to hurt my friends…including Serena."

"I did learn my lesson last time, Blair," Jenny defended. "I had no idea things would turn out quite like they did."

"While I believe you," Blair acquiesced. "In the interest of full disclosure, if you were to ever go after Serena like that again, I would…"

"I know," Jenny interrupted, looking ashamed of her previous actions.

"Even if it drives Dan away. I won't have somebody messing with my family."

"I understand," Jenny nodded.

"Just so we're clear."

"We are," Jenny agreed. "So that's it? We'll call a truce and be civil?'

"Yes," Blair nodded. "And you can feel free to…come back to the city."

"Wow," Jenny laughed. "You know Blair, I actually prefer who I am in Hudson."

"Fair enough," Blair shrugged. "I just want it to be clear that I won't stand in your way, should you choose to come back."

"Okay," Jenny nodded and then took a deep breath before holding her hand out to Blair. "Truce?"

"Truce," Blair agreed, feeling relief, strangely enough. She reached out and shook the young girl's hand.

"Do you…are you going to tell Dan about this? Or should I?" Jenny shifted in her seat.

"I think it will mean more coming from you," Blair looked hopeful. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Jenny shook her head. "Though, if you have his phone, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get a hold of him."

"Hold that thought," Blair instructed and pulled his phone from her bag, dialing. "Nate! It's Blair. I found Dan's phone. Yeah, I don't know how it ended up in my bag. Yeah. Well could you tell him to meet me at The Diner? Yes, I'm there now. Thanks." And then, hanging up the phone, Blair passed it across the table to Jenny. "Well, I think that's all for me," she smiled and stood up.

"You're not going to stay?" Jenny looked her over.

"No," Blair shook her head. "I'm meeting Serena for lunch at The Ivy. Besides, he'll want to spend some time with you." Blair's eyes grew sincere as she smiled warmly. "Thank you, Jenny. Thank you for coming to the city and for…hearing me out."

"You're welcome," Jenny answered, still having a difficult time believing what had just passed between them. "And thank you, Blair."

"For?" She raised her eyebrows.

"For…caring enough about Dan to steal his phone, trick me into coming here, and offering up a truce," Jenny smiled. "It's been a long time since somebody has done that for him…sacrificed something to make him happy."

"Sure…" Blair shrugged, trying for nonchalance and failing miserably. Feeling a little uncomfortable, she started to leave. "I guess I'll see you…around."

"At holidays and family functions?" Jenny grinned at the notion of Blair Waldorf sitting down with the Humphreys.

"Exactly," Blair smiled once again and then turned; leaving little Jenny Humphrey, astonished and amazed, sitting in The Diner.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Blair was at lunch with Serena when The Fight came to an end. They were enjoying their lunch at The Ivy; sipping iced tea and laughing over some crazy story about Nate when Blair looked up and saw him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dan looking around the restaurant, searching. And when he found her, his eyes locked with hers and Blair's heart jumped into her throat. He held tightly to his phone as he began towards her. Clearly he had met with Jenny but Blair was having a hard time reading the look on his face.

"What's going on, B?" Serena saw where Blair was staring.

"I don't know," Blair shook her head slowly. And then, just as Dan approached the table, she opened her mouth to explain but was quickly silenced. Because Dan, bypassing words and forgetting about on-lookers, moved confidently to her side, took her face in his hands and kissed her. His lips and tongue spoke volumes to her as she surrendered to him. Blair sighed and Serena looked away, slightly embarrassed to be witnessing such a thing.

Blair and Dan felt an enormous amount of relief. Clearly, by the way he held her, he had talked to Jenny and things were right between them. And clearly, by the way she responded to him, she had forgiven their fight and was ready to move on. Their first fight was over. And, from the looks of things, they were well on their way to their first "make up."

**The End.**

**Okay…let's hear it**


	12. The ThirtySeventh

**I do not own these characters. Just taking them out for a spin. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Notes: I really have no idea when Dan Humphrey's birthday is. I looked online, but couldn't find it. So, for sake of this story, it's in one of the late Spring months. Also, I have no idea how old he is. I mean, they drink a lot on the show…but I don't think they are actually twenty-one. It doesn't matter…story fits either way. Just wanted to toss that out there. In this story, he is at least 21.**

**The Thirty-Seventh:**

The Thirty-Seventh was Dan's birthday. Nate had asked Dan to leave with him for an hour and Dan knew that Blair would be coming as soon as they left. He knew that when he returned, his 'birthday spectacular' would be in full swing. And he knew just what to expect as they had gone over it just weeks before:

**THREE WEEKS AGO**

"What do you want for your birthday?" Blair asked as they walked along the path at the park after having lunch.

"What? Nothing…" He shook his head, grabbing her hand and planting a kiss on her palm. "I don't need anything for my birthday."

"Oh Dan," she smiled her 'a little too sweet' smile at him. "It's funny how you pretend to have it all without actually having it all." He chuckled at her. "But we both know that there is going to be a party and there are going to be gifts. And, if you don't tell me what it is you want, then I am just going to guess and we all know what happens when I am let loose to run with the party plans…"

"Okay, okay," he rolled his eyes.

"We'll be having a birthday spectacular at the…" She continued.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Dan surrendered. "If I actually tell you what I want, is there a chance you'll actually listen?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"You promise?" He eyed her.

"Yes," she glared. "I promise."

"Okay," he ran his hand through his hair. "I would like to have a small party; small, Blair—just my family and Nate and Serena and you, of course. We can have it at the loft; with my dad at the grill, some drinks, music. I just want to relax."

"Okay," Blair nodded. "I suppose that we can have a BBQ."

"Blair," his voice had warning to it. "You promised."

"Fine." She huffed. "And for a gift?"

"I really don't want…" He trailed off as her eyes narrowed.

"Think about it, Dan," she instructed. "I'm Blair Waldorf—I have connections. The options are limitless. I can find things that normal cannot find. I can make people do things…"

"You can make people _do things_?" He interrupted, face twisting up. "For my birthday? Why would I want you to make somebody do…" Dan trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "You know what, there is something I want."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"Nate mentioned a story once; something involving a cab and fried chicken…"

"Fried chicken?" Blair's nose turned up.

"And he refused to tell me the story and…"

"You want me to make him tell you," Blair nodded with a smile. "That I can do."

"I don't want you to _make_ him," Dan chuckled, feeling only the tiniest bit bad about sending Blair after Nate. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"You got it," she seemed beyond confident. "So that's it. You want a small gathering, your dad at the grill, Nate's fried chicken story…."

"And you," he interrupted, pulling her to him and lowering his voice. "You in my flannel shirt…on the rooftop terrace…under the stars." And then in a fit of giggles, Dan kissed her, effectively ending the birthday discussion.

**PRESENT**

So, that morning, when Nate mentioned to Dan that he might need his help with something that afternoon, Dan knew exactly what was happening. But, instead of putting up a fight, he showered and shaved and put on a shirt Blair had pre-approved and happily went with Nate.

"How long do we have to stay away?" Dan asked as they rounded the corner.

"An hour," Nate answered, done with the pretenses.

"Are you really going to pretend to need my help with something or can we just stop off and get a drink?"

"Lead the way, my friend," Nate grinned wide, happy to abandon his original plan.

One hour and three beers later, amidst laughter, Dan glanced down at his watch.

"Oh God, Nate!" He exclaimed, feeling a little tipsy. "We're going to be late."

"Ah, who cares…" Nate shrugged with a grin.

"Blair," Dan said with a straight face but laughter in his eyes. "Blair cares."

"You're right," Nate agreed. They finished their beers and Nate paid the bill. "Let's go."

When they reached the loft, Dan took a deep breath. He was far from drunk, but the three drinks he had were just enough to loosen him up and get him in the mood for this party that Blair was about to unleash on him. They reached the door and Dan reached for the door.

"Wait," Nate stopped him. "Maybe we should knock?"

"Knock?" Dan chuckled. "But _we_ live here."

"I know," Nate nodded. "But what if they aren't ready…and we just barge…" And then the door swung open, revealing a smiling Blair. "Whoa." Nate stepped back, surprised.

"Boys," she grinned, looking between the two of them before she stepped out the door, closing the door behind her, eyes narrowed. "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little bit," Dan admitted, moving to kiss her.

"You took him to a bar?" She glared at Nate.

"It's _his_ birthday," Nate smiled and then leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Don't be mad at him. It was all my idea."

"Okay…" She laughed and patted Nate's arm. "Why don't you head on in there."

"Yes ma'am," Nate nodded and then slipped past her into the loft.

"Daniel…" She turned to him, smiling.

"Blair…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. "If I forget to tell you later; thank you…for this." He nodded towards the party.

"You're welcome," she smiled up at him, enjoying the way he held her close. "Shall we go in?"

"Na," he shook his head and then leaned down to kiss her. Happily, she complied, parting her lips under his. "Let's leave them in there and we can go…somewhere else." His lips moved to her neck.

"Dan…" She whispered, pushing at his chest, trying to move him away from her. "While I applaud the idea…"

"Let's applaud it together…somewhere else," he pouted slightly, but did as he was being instructed, and stepped away from her.

"Are you ready?" She smiled at him, rubbing the remnants of her lipstick from his mouth.

"I am," he nodded, squeezing her hand. Then, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the loft. And he was greeted with a loud and boisterous,

"Happy Birthday!" Despite his previous misgivings about a party, he smiled wide as he stepped into the room.

For her part, Blair had done a magnificent job of transforming the loft into quite the scene. Furniture had been moved to make away for different furniture; tables and chairs were set up to allow for seating. Large metal bins were strategically placed; full of ice and beer, just has he had requested. Music was playing throughout the loft and, out on the roof-top terrace were more seating areas and a grill, with his dad at the helm; just as Dan had requested. And, off in the corner of the room, was a small table lined with presents.

Dan squeezed her hand once more before dropping it to move inside and greet his guests. Everyone was there; Nate, Serena, Eric, Lily…even Jenny had made it down from Hudson.

After he received hugs and birthday wishes from everyone, the party began. Rufus started up the grill and everyone relaxed. They ate dinner and had pleasant conversation As the night grew on, his family and friends were mingling with beer in their hands (though Blair had made sure there was a wine option), great food in their stomachs, and music drifting throughout the loft and onto the terrace.

It was there that Dan was standing, talking to his dad and Eric, when Blair reappeared at his side.

"Rufus, Eric," she smiled at them. "Would you mind if I borrowed Dan for a moment?"

"Of course not," Rufus smiled at the young woman who had grown on him.

"Fine by me," Eric nodded. "This is a great party, Blair."

"Thank you," she smiled, gratefully and then turned to Dan. "Would you come with me?"

"Sure," he smiled at her and followed as she led him inside and down the hall to the office. "What's going on?"

"You just stay right there…" She pointed a finger at him in stern warning before disappearing around the corner.

"Blair?" He called out, confused.

"Okay…" She smiled, returning with a mildly annoyed and mostly tipsy Nate. "Happy Birthday," she waved her hand towards Nate.

"What? You're giving me Nate for my birthday?" Dan looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I don't understand."

"Not. Nate." She rolled her eyes. "It's what Nate has to _tell_ you that is the gift."

"What he has to…" Dan wondered and then it hit him. "Oh…You mean?"

"The fried chicken story," Blair nodded, nudging Nate.

"You're going to tell me the fried chicken story?" Dan smiled wide.

"Yeah," Nate rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I am going to tell you the fried chicken story. Can we just get on with it please? This is getting a little weird."

"Absolutely," Blair nodded and moved to leave.

"Hold on," Dan grabbed for her arm. "You planned a BBQ at the loft…with my dad at the grill and now Nate's going to tell me the fried chicken story?"

"Yes," she smiled sweetly.

"Does that mean…" He glanced quickly to Nate and then back to her. "Does that mean that everything I asked for…"

"Yes."

"Including…" Dan cleared his throat, having the decency to look a tad embarrassed in front of Nate. "Including the flannel shirt and the roof..."

"Yes," she nodded with a smirk. "Including that."

"Okay. Well…" Dan clapped his hands together and moved towards Blair. "This party's over. Everybody out."

"Stop it," Blair laughed and stepped out of his reach. "Enjoy your party. There will be plenty of time for that later. Now you two…" She eyed Nate pointedly. "I'll see you later." And then she stepped back to the living room.

"I don't even want to know what that was about, do I?" Nate crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

"Nope," Dan shook his head. "And I don't even want to know what it is she has on you that's making you tell me this story, do I?"

"Nope." Nate's eyes went wide for a second.

"Then let's hear it," Dan grinned and turned to his friend as Nate began the tale.

Ten minutes later, the two emerged from the office, red faced; Nate from embarrassment, Dan from laughter. Whatever Blair had over Nate, Dan was thankful. That was a story he was not soon to forget. As they stepped out, the rest of the party had moved inside and Blair and Serena were distributing glasses of champagne.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure champagne was not on my birthday list," Dan eyed Blair playfully as she handed him and Nate glasses.

"Yes, well, we both knew I would be adding a few items to your birthday list," she eyed him. "Let's just be happy it was just champagne."

"Let's," Dan nodded with a grin.

"Okay everyone," Blair cleared her throat and the crowd quieted, focusing their attention on her. "I have had a difficult time trying to figure out what it is I would say tonight in honor of our birthday boy," she flashed a smile at him and he nodded one in return. "We all know that Dan and I have an…interesting history…" She paused as chuckles emitted from the group. "But, when it all came down to it, a quote from Albert Schweitzer kept coming to mind." Blair cleared her throat, turned to face Dan and then began. "_Sometimes our light goes out but is blown into flame by another human being. Each of us owes deepest thanks to those who have rekindled this light."_ And I guess, well, I know that you have most certainly been the one to rekindle that light for me and, in one way or another, at some time, for all of us in this room. And for that, we owe you our deepest thanks; thanks for keeping our flame going, even when we refused to do so ourselves. Your friendship is among my greatest assets and I know I speak for everyone when I say we are all very blessed to have you in our lives…" She took a small, steadying breath before she tore her eyes from his and addressed the group. "So, tonight we drink…to Dan…"

"To Dan!" The group chorused as glass clinked together.

"To you," Blair smiled at him before drinking from her glass.

"Come here," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Oh! Jenny!" She called out towards the kitchen. As the group turned to look, Jenny rounded the corner carrying a cake she had made, complete with sparkling candles. Dan held tightly to Blair as his friends and family sang a raucous round of "Happy Birthday". And when Dan leaned in to blow out the candles, he found that he really did not have anything to wish for. It was all there with him.

After cake, they all watched as Dan, embarrassed to be the center of attention opened his gifts. And before long, the party was winding down. Rufus and Lily were heading home, allowing the kids to continue the party. And Eric and Jenny, who had somewhat reconnected during the party, were going to head back with them as Jenny was staying in the city that night. The four of them gathered their coats and said their good-byes, hugging Dan and Blair in turn. Dan watched with a full heart as Blair and Jenny exchanged pleasant smiles and good-byes.

As Dan shut the door behind them, he couldn't have peeled the grin from his face if he had tried.

"That was…a great party," he reached out for Blair's hands, pulling her to him. "You outdid yourself Waldorf."

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes but smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "But the night is still young, and I very much plan to…" Her voice was hushed, but Dan blushed at her words. It was then that Serena cleared her throat.

"You know, I think Nate and I are going to head into the city," she nudged Nate with her foot.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "I thought we could stay out here tonight…" He trailed off as she caught his gaze and shook her head. "No? Okay. I guess I'm heading to the city."

"You guys don't have to leave," Dan smiled at his friends; feeling more content and happy then he had in a very long time.

"Yes they do," Blair smiled sweetly and then turned towards their friends. "I'm sorry. I love you, I do. But you really don't want to be around for the rest of this party."

"No, we really don't," Serena laughed and collected her purse. "You two have a good night," she leaned in to hug Blair and then turned to Dan. "Happy Birthday, Dan."

"Thank you," he smiled and hugged her tight. "Nate…" he turned towards his friend and roommate.

"Happy Birthday man," Nate reached in to hug Dan in a loose, guy hug.

"Thanks," Dan nodded, returning the hug. "Thank you, too, for the story."

"You're welcome," Nate chuckled as they moved towards the door. "You guys have a good night."

"Oh we plan on it," Blair assured him with a wink and a knowing smile.

"Good night," Dan waved one final time as he shut the door behind his friends. He turned back to Blair then.

"Did you have a good time?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I did…" He nodded and then yawned.

"Oh no…" She shook her head, placing her fingers over his mouth. "None of that, Humphrey. I have one more gift for you."

"Well, you have on entirely too many clothes then," he pulled her hand from his mouth and pulled her closer.

"Make that two more gifts…" She kissed him.

"Two?" Dan raised his eyebrows and allowed her to pull him towards his bedroom. "I thought your gift was the Fried Chicken Story."

"Yeah," Blair laughed and rolled her eyes. "As if I would ever allow _my_ gift to you to be the _Fried Chicken Story_."

"Okay," Dan chuckled. "Then let's have it."

"Not yet," she grinned and pushed him into his room. "I need you to give me fifteen minutes, Dan. Fifteen minutes and then you can join me…"

"On the terrace?" His eyes went wide.

"On the terrace," she nodded solemnly. "How many minutes do I need, Dan?"

"Blair…" his lips moved again to her neck.

"How many minutes," she pushed at him.

"Fifteen," he sighed. "Hey…can I take a shower during those fifteen minutes."

"You can do whatever you like during those fifteen minutes."

"Okay," he nodded and then, with one last kiss, he let her leave his side. Gathering up flannel pants and a t-shirt, Dan went to the bathroom and started what would be a refreshing and reinvigorating shower. When he emerged in a haze of steam, he was awake and relaxed. He stepped out into the room and was amazed at what he saw. Somehow, she had managed to sweep through the room; blowing out candles, ridding the room of clutter and trash, leaving it so that it wasn't a disaster left for the morning. She had changed the music and lowered the lights. He glanced around the dark room for only a minute before his eyes flew to the terrace. Dropping his towel over the back of a chair, he made no haste on his way to her.

Stepping through the window, he was greeted with quite the site. Amidst an area covered in blankets and pillows sat Blair, on a low, Adirondack style chair, in nothing but his flannel shirt.

"Fifteen minutes," she spoke with a low voice. "Right on time."

"If you thought I was going to be late for this…" He shook his head.

"Sure," she laughed and stood up. Dan stopped in his tracks as he watched her move. For the rest of his life he would never get over the sight of Blair Waldorf in nothing but flannel. It did things to his mind that would forever remain unexplainable. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the blankets. He looked up at the clear, warm, night sky as she reached for something.

"Happy Birthday…" Her voice was sultry as she held out a small, finely wrapped package.

"What's this?" His eyebrow arched as he fought to control the urge to toss the gift aside and take her then and there.

"You're going to have to open it to find out," she insisted, thrusting the gift in his direction.

"Okay…" He took the package from her. He untied the ribbon and the fabric wrapping fluttered to the ground. It was a book; a very old book. "Blair…"

"It's _The Rainbow_ by DH Lawrence…." She explained with an excited smile. "The first edition was published in 1915. There was an Obscenity Trial in Britain after which they seized all copies and had them burned….except for a few editions in the US."

"Wow…" Dan flipped open the cover, momentarily distracted by this beautifully bound book. "Wait…is this a…" He looked up to her.

"First edition," she nodded shyly. "Yes, it is."

"Blair…this is amazing," he handled it gently; afraid he would somehow damage it.

"You like it?"

"I love it," he moved to kiss her.

"I was pretty sure you didn't already have it on your shelf," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't," he shook his head. "I have to tell you, Blair," Dan spoke softly then. "Your…fascination with my banned books…you have no idea what that does to me."

"Well," she cocked her head to the side a naughty smile playing at her lips. "I have a little idea."

"Yes you do…" He moaned as he pulled her lips to his. She kissed him back, firm and solid. His mind was quickly forgetting about the book and moving on to her. His lips never leaving hers, his hands pushed up the hem of her shirt slinking around her waist. She sighed, her skin tingling at his touch. It took all of her will to push back against his chest. "Hey…" He protested.

"Dan, Dan, Dan…" She smiled sweetly as she moved him backwards, pushing him closer to the low chair she had been sitting in. "It's _your_ birthday…Which means…" She held his book out to him. "It's your turn to read."

"Blair…" He smiled, shaking his head, standing his ground. "I don't want to read."

"But…" She started to protest but was immediately silenced by his lips. His hands took the book from her hands, tossing it to the ground.

"I want you…" He groaned, his lips hot on her flesh, his hands grabbing at her. "I want you. Just you. Right here. Right now. Just you. Not DH Lawrence…"

"Oh!" She exclaimed as his hands, rough with desire gripped her ass and then, sliding down slightly, lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Not _The Rainbow_," he continued, mouth sucking at her neck. "Just you…on the roof…in my flannel shirt…"

"And nothing else…" She finished; eyes dark with desire as she moved his face back to hers and forced his mouth open with her lips, her tongue moving to dance with his. And then Blair's laughter could be heard ringing out into the night as Dan, clutching her to him, lowered them both down to the blankets she had arranged.

As their laughter faded to gasps and sighs and moans, Dan's birthday, and their thirty-seventh date, came to glorious, explosive, and satisfying end there on the rooftop terrace of his loft in Brooklyn.

**The End**

**(Not **_**really**_** the end. Just of this chapter). You all still with me?**


	13. The Fiftieth

**Characters do not belong to me. Just borrowing them for some fun. **

**Overall Story Note: Since I started this whole series intending to just write one…I didn't set things up (how old they were, etc). So, now that the storyline is calling on me to do things….I am altering the time a little. In my mind, and in this story, they are in their Junior year of college…just about to enter the summer before their Senior year. Just pretend that whatever has been happening on the show has been during their Junior year. I know it's not what's really happening, but I would imagine you could suspend reality for me **** Sorry if it's too much of a problem.**

**Chapter Note: My most important note to you is to read the entire thing before you press the review button. Though you will be tempted at many points to skip right to the review button-read till the end. Then review away.**

**The Fiftieth:**

The fiftieth date was the end of Dan and Blair. And it took everyone by surprise. Sure, in the beginning there were nay-sayers, doubters, non-believers. But, after spending anytime around the couple, most people were converted. So, on that beautiful summer night when it all came crashing down, everyone was shocked.

It had started so innocently and with such great intentions. If Dan had taken a moment to step back and look at the events in a more objective fashion, with his writer's mind, he would have seen how the tragedy had begun to unfold.

Later in life, when discussing the end, his eyes would cloud with regret and he would shake his head and admit that he should have seen it coming and, given the chance, he would gladly go back in time and slap himself in the face. But, at the time, he was too busy loving Blair to notice.

Later in life, when discussing the end, Blair would grow quiet and sad and do all in her power to avoid talking about it. If she could have spared herself, or Dan, the hurt that would unfurl, she would. But, at the time, Blair was simply too busy and focused on planning what would ultimately bring them down. Had either of them known what was to come, they would have most surely put a stop to what was in motion. As it was, though, neither of them could see it. What ultimately occurred could be narrowed down to four distinct moments spread out over the weeks leading up to their fiftieth date.

**FOUR WEEKS PRIOR TO THE 50TH**

"Uh…." Blair sighed for the fifth time in two minutes.

"Blair," Dan looked over to her from his spot in the driver's seat. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and flashed him an anxious smile.

"There's nothing to worry about," he assured her again. "I told you, I checked the air in the spare tire at least ten times before we left. The lights are all in working order and, just to be safe, I packed a flashlight AND an umbrella."

"I'm not worried about the car," she rolled her eyes, remembering their long ago second date. "Though thank you for the reminder."

"Then what is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she shrugged and then sighed again.

"Okay, look…" Dan reached for her hand. "I'm just going to keep badgering you until you tell me what it is that's…"

"I'm nervous," she interrupted in a tiny voice.

"Nervous?" His lips formed a half-smirk. "What makes you more nervous? Going to Hudson without a tetanus shot? Or meeting my mother?"

"Be careful, Humphrey or I might have to beat you to death with that umbrella you packed," she narrowed her eyes at him, clearly a defensive maneuver.

"Okay," Dan chuckled and patted her knee. "There's no reason for you to be nervous. I promise. My mother is going to love you."

"You have no way of knowing that…"

"Don't most mothers love you?" Dan asked, sure of the answer.

"Most, yes," she nodded and then sighed again. "Though not usually mothers of Jenny Humphreys"

"Ah…." Understanding washed over him. "You know, she probably doesn't even know the history between you and Jenny…" Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Okay…well…maybe she does. But you know what, it doesn't matter. My mother remembers what Jenny was like. She remembers why it is Jenny came to live with her in the first place. And my mother loves me too. She'll see how great you are for me, just like everyone else has, and it will be fine."

"Yeah…" Blair turned to gaze out the window.

"It will be fine…" Dan spoke with certainty and Blair simply nodded. The rest of the trip was enjoyed in relative silence, though Blair continued to sigh randomly and Dan continued to pat her knee, squeeze her hand or offer up some small form of encouragement.

As they made their way up the walk to his mother's home, he held tight to Blair and promised her that, in the end, it wouldn't matter what his mother thought. And Blair, put on a brave face and stood tall. Blair Waldorf had faced more difficult situations in the past and had come out with her head held high. There was no reason to believe that this time would be any different.

And it was fine, for the most part. Dan's mother greeted them as they entered the house. She was warm, friendly and took their coats. She welcomed Blair into her home and made polite conversation. True to form, Blair dazzled. She was overly courteous and If Dan was honest with himself, he would admit that his mother did seem cautious and a little weary of Blair. As it unfolded, he would chalk it up to nerves and to not having spent much time with Dan as of late. But later, after dinner had been cleared and Blair had excused herself to use the ladies' room, Dan was surprised when his mother moved closer to him and, with a low voice, spoke words of caution.

"You should be careful, you know," she warned.

"Careful?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"With her…" She nodded her head towards the door Blair had disappeared through.

"Blair," Dan smiled but, looking at the serious expression on his mother's face, the smile quickly faded. "What? Are you being serious right now?"

"You didn't think I would know who she is…what she's done…"

"Okay, we're done here," Dan stood up from the table and moved towards the door.

"Daniel…"

"Mom…" He turned to her, warning in his eyes. "We're not going to have this conversation. We're not. I have…stood aside and respected the decisions you and dad made, even when it tore this family apart. I have been supportive and understanding and…you know what, it doesn't matter. I would like to think maybe _you_ would be able to relate to somebody having a past and being able to grow as a person."

"It's not just that, Dan," she argued. "It's…you two are from different sides of the tracks."

"Different sides of the tracks?" There was mocking in his tone as he fought to restrain a laugh. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Fine. You're from different worlds, then. Dan you grew up in Brooklyn and she grew up in…something else entirely. You really don't see that becoming a problem? Aren't you afraid that someday she is going to want you to just mold into her life…like a piece of furniture or an accessory…giving up who you are to be a part of the Upper East Side."

"Mom," Dan started again.

"I just don't want to see you end up like your father…" She shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"Really…" Dan laughed. "Listen. I know that this may come as a…I mean, I don't want to hurt you. But my _father_ is happy. He is happy with Lily. And if that's the fate I have with Blair…then I'll take it. I love her and that is all you really need to know. And this conversation. This is not something you and I are going to talk about. Not now, not ever."

"Fine," she nodded and moved away from him. "Fine."

"Fine." Dan repeated.

And it was fine, for the most part. The night came to an end and Dan and Blair returned to the city. Blair was no longer sighing and fidgeting and Dan took that as a good sign. What he didn't know was that the reason Blair was no longer fidgeting was because she felt an overwhelming sense of defeat. What he didn't know as that the reason she was no longer sighing was that she had returned from the ladies' room just in time to hear his mother speak her words of caution. The reason she sat in what Dan determined was contented silence, was because her mind was reeling from the words that would stick with her for weeks to come: _You're from different worlds, then. Dan you grew up in Brooklyn and she grew up in…something else entirely. You really don't see that becoming a problem? Aren't you afraid that someday she is going to want you to just mold into her life…like a piece of furniture or an accessory…giving up who you are to be a part of the Upper East Side_

**TWO WEEKS PRIOR TO THE 50TH**

The semester was coming to a close and the summer was upon them. They were both looking at their last week of regular classes and then, after one week of Finals, they would be free. Their last summer of college was just beyond the horizon.

But in New York, the weather had already shifted and they were enjoying an early heat wave. And one night, after a particularly satisfying hour in Dan's shower, they were lying on his bed, the breeze coming in from the window, helping them to cool down and the subject of their summer plans came up.

"I cannot believe it's summer already…" Dan spoke as he lazily ran his fingers through Blair's hair.

"It's not summer already," she pointed out with a grin, snuggling closer to him, despite the heat.

"Your attention to detail turns me on," he chuckled. "You know what I mean."

"I do," she nodded, smiling. She took a deep breath and stretched out a bit. "You know, this time last year, I was preparing for a summer in Paris with Serena."

"You poor, poor soul…" He shook his head mockingly. "I mean, how did you do it? All those long, lazy days with nothing to do but drink coffee, eat amazing food, play and write…"

"You're the writer," she poked him lightly. "Though I did do plenty of playing."

"I would imagine," he kissed her forehead.

"What did you do last summer?" Blair twisted to look up at him.

"Work."

"Work?" She twisted up her face.

"Oh it was glamorous, mind you," he moved so that he was on his side, looking at her.

"What are you going to do this summer?"

"Most likely the same," he shrugged, running a hand down her side, causing her to tingle.

"You're going to spend the entire summer here in Brooklyn? Working?" Her nose scrunched and Dan laughed.

"Well, we can't all live the dream like you," his hand rested on her hip and he leaned in to kiss her. "What about you? Are you running off to Paris again?"

"One last summer abroad before graduation and the real world?"

"The real world?" Dan smirked.

"You know what I mean," she eyed him and then thought for a moment. "It would be nice…though…if this…" She leaned in to kiss him, pressing closer to him. "If this is in Brooklyn, I'm not sure I would be able to travel quite so far away."

"Well…" Dan grinned and moved his lips to her neck. "This…and this…" His lips began to kiss a trail down her neck, to her collarbone and eventually to her chest. "And this…and this…" And his tongue flickered out of his mouth and pulled her breast into his mouth, she gasped. "This is all going to be in Brooklyn…."

And, as Blair pulled his face up to hers and moved so that she was underneath him, all thoughts of summer plans drifted from their minds.

Though, the next day, Blair was sitting at her dressing table when a thought suddenly came to her. Maybe she didn't have to pick between Brooklyn and all of its benefits and Paris and all of its perks. She was Blair Waldorf, after all; there was no reason she couldn't have it all. Newly motivated by this realization, she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling down a few notes. Taking a quick sip from her tea, she reached fro her phone. Finally, her scheming could be used for something much better than the evil she used to spread across the city. She had calls to make; Rufus, her father, the Junior Editor at Vanity Fair, Serena…the list was long and she didn't have much time.

"Dorota!" She called out. If she was going to make this happen, she was going to need reinforcements.

**ONE WEEK PRIOR TO THE 50TH**

Blair's planning had paid off and, as things looked, she was really going to be living the dream. She was quite pleased with herself, even more so that she had managed to keep it from Dan. She had almost everything in place and was going to surprise him with it all Saturday night. They were heading into their Finals Week and would be celebrating on Saturday. And, as long as all worked out, they would on an airplane to Paris within forty-eight hours. On her way to the restaurant where she was meeting Rufus and Lily to give them the travel information, she was practically skipping.

While she had every intention of springing this trip on Dan, she had wanted to make sure that it was something that was feasible. She did not want to take Dan away from work if he truly needed the money for his last year at NYU. So, she had first called Rufus and discussed her plans with him. Rufus, seeing it as an opportunity not to be passed up, assured Blair that her plans would not jeopardize things for Dan. And then he asked her to please give him a copy of their itinerary, in case something should happen while they were away. Thankful for his blessing, Blair was more than happy to do that.

So, on her way to her first final of the week, she stopped by their brunch to deliver the itinerary as requested. She stayed a little longer than she had expected, gushing over the details and reveling in her excitement at being able to do this for Dan. Rufus and Lily found that her enthusiasm was contagious and hugged her good-bye before she stepped out of the restaurant, heading off to class.

"Think what you want about her…" Rufus shook his head with a smile as she disappeared from their sight. "But one thing is for certain, she is in love with my son."

"Yes," Lily smiled warmly. "She is. It's nice to see her so…happy. She hasn't always been this way, you know."

"Who would have thought that Dan would find his perfect match…in _Blair?_" And the two of them chuckled at the notion. And both were too caught up in their meals and their wonderment at this relationship that they failed to realize that they were being watched; or more importantly that they were being listened too.

As Rufus took a drink from his coffee and Lily popped a grape into her mouth, a very dark and devastated Chuck Bass excused himself from his place at a table not to far from them…and left with a new found purpose to his day. His first stop; a loft in Brooklyn.

Dan, who was just returning home from class, was completely floored to find Chuck waiting for him as he ascended the stairs. Stopping the moment he saw him, his body physically prepared for an attack.

"Wow…" Dan shook his head, smiling at the oddness of the moment. "What are you doing here, Chuck?"

"I came to talk to you," his voice was low, eyes menacing.

"Well, I can't imagine what about…" Dan moved past him then, towards his door.

"Blair…"

"Of course," Dan sighed and opened the door. "Listen man, you can save whatever it is you have to say. I'm not listening."

"Daniel…"

"What do you want, Chuck?" Dan turned on him then, anger in his eyes. "You here to offer me up something to leave her alone? A coffee shop? An apartment? A hotel? Not interested."

"You think you're so much better than me," Chuck's jaw clenched as he fought to move past what Dan had said. "You think you offer her something I can't."

"I think I offer her something you won't."

"And you think that's going to be enough?" Chuck laughed. "Blair Waldorf is never going to stop being Blair Waldorf just because she spends a few nights in Brooklyn. Eventually she is going to want to return to her Upper East Side roots. She's going to graduate from Columbia and her world is going to open up. And what happens to you then, Daniel? You think she's going to move out here and become _Mrs. Humphrey_? You think she's going to trade in her penthouse for a loft and become a cheaper, weaker version of herself?"

"I would never ask Blair to be something she's not…" Dan defended, though completely shocked that he was still listening.

"Fine, fine," Chuck nodded. "But you know; someday she just might need you to step up and be something you're not. In order to be a part of her world, Humphrey, you're going to eventually have to compromise on your _ideals_. Are you ready for that? For the Armani suits she'll buy for you because yours don't quite cut it? You ready for her to start making plans for your future just so she can ensure that you become somebody who can fit into her society? Finding you jobs that befit a suitor of a Waldorf? Making you over into something that meets her high standards?" Chuck was being an ass; that was evident. But, for the briefest of moments, a look flashed across Dan's face and Chuck knew he had hit a soft spot. He knew he had found the smallest fraction of weakness. But Chuck also knew that all he really needed was the smallest fraction of weakness to move in for the kill. "It's only a matter of time, you know, before she's making decisions for you, decisions that will make you into what she wants you to be. She's looking at the end of college and Blair's a planner. She's already thinking of what's next. She's already preparing for the future. I wonder what she has in line for you?" Chuck's voice trailed as he looked Dan over, threatening, menacing. "I wonder if you have it in you to mold into her definition of success, into her idea of a suitable partner for the future. Or…maybe you'll stick to your values and stay true to yourself. It's sure to be quite the show."

"Yeah, well," Dan shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and un-phased. "Show or no show, you won't be around to see it. Good-bye Chuck." And then Dan shut the door in Chuck Bass' face. Chuck, pleased with the small cracks he saw in Dan's exterior, straightened his jacket and left. The key to a take down such as this is like planting a weed. You just have to drop it in and let it go. Eventually it will grow and dominate the yard.

Inside the loft, Dan stood, rooted to his spot, staring at the closed door. He wondered if that had really just happened. Had Chuck Bass really just come to Brooklyn to warn him about the hazards of wanting a future with Blair. And was Dan really going to allow him to plant any seed of doubt in his mind. He shook his head and moved, dropping his book bag, shedding his coat. Try as he might, he could not keep Chuck's words from running through his mind. Eventually he and Blair would be looking at the future in a more realistic nature. He was willing to move ahead with her, just as she was. But somewhere deep inside where Dan's deepest fears resided, he had to admit, he was the tiniest bit unsure about her ability to do so. Would she want him to change? Would she want him to be something he wasn't? To move into her world and become a version of Chuck Bass?

"Pull it together, Humphrey," Dan chastised himself. Pouring himself a drink, he made way to his office; hoping that busying himself with studying for the rest of the week would pull his mind out of this pit it was determined to lead him down. There was no reason for him to doubt Blair. They had been dating for quite some time and she had shown no signs of wanting him to change. He had no reason to imagine it would start now. Shaking his head, he turned on the computer, and pushed Chuck and his words as far away as he could.

Though Dan was able to move on from the conversation and focus on something else, the words never faded. They did, indeed, find a place to root themselves and began to fester. And soon, they would emerge and take over.

**THE FIFTIETH**

The fiftieth date was the end of Dan and Blair. And it took everyone by surprise, not the least of which was Dan and Blair. It was a beautiful early summer evening and the semester had successfully come to a close. As students were packing up and heading off to their homes, to their vacations, Blair put the final touches on her gift for Dan; wrapping up the box that included their itinerary and tickets with ribbon. She threw together an overnight bag, tucked the package under her arm and made her way to Brooklyn.

Dan was waiting for her, take out and wine ready on the terrace, where they would be picnicking under the stars before heading out to meet up with Serena and Nate. When she stepped into his loft, he declined words and kissed her instead; a long, slow kiss that held promise of something more.

"Hi…" Blair sighed into his mouth.

"Hi…" He grinned against her lips. "I've missed you this week."

"Me too," she nodded and kissed him again, almost forgetting the box that was tucked under her arm. It was only when his hands moved from her face to her waist that he pulled back slightly.

"What's this?" He nodded towards the box.

"Oh!" Blair's face lit up as she remembered. "It's…well…it's for you."

"For me?" Dan's eyebrows raised. "You brought me a gift? For what?"

"I have to have a reason?" She smiled and sat her bag on the floor, moving the box to the certain of attention.

"No," he shook his head. "I suppose not."

"Good," she nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Because I have a…really great gift for you." She held the box out to him, her hands a little shaky, like she wasn't sure she wanted to let it go.

"You want me to open it now?" He eyed her.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically. "Time is…kind of an important factor. So, yes, the sooner you could open it, the better."

"Okay," he smiled, anxious. He took the box from her hands and took a deep breath. He unwrapped the ribbon and pulled off the lid, letting them both fall to the floor at their feet. Blair, her teeth biting on her lower lip, watched with nervous anticipation as he pushed aside the tissue paper and lowered his eyes to scan over the contents. She could tell the exact moment he began to figure it out; his eyes shot up to hers and then back to the box. For his part, Dan was a jumble of emotions and he hated, absolutely hated that his insecurities were gaining ground over the part of him that knew better. He sat the box down on the counter and his fingers pulled out a ticket. "But…what is this…Blair?"

"It's a plane ticket," she almost shouted, unable to control her excitement.

"You bought me a plane ticket?" He looked up at her and then back down to the ticket in his hand. "To Paris?"

"For the summer," Her smile was wide, her eyes bright. "We're going to spend the summer in Paris…together."

"The summer…" Dan trailed off, confused by the growing sickness in the pit of his stomach; thrown off by the way his mind was careening out of control. The way he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes," she nodded animatedly, moving closer to him. "I bought us both plane tickets to Paris…and Global Eurail passes…so we don't have to stay in France the whole time."

"We don't have to…" He trailed off as his mind fought to wrap itself around what she was saying. While his brain told him he should be excited about this, that this was bound to be an unforgettable experience that would only draw them closer, there was something else brewing deep inside; something else at war with him, something that was screaming at him to listen and refusing to shut up. And that something had Chuck Bass' voice.

"I rented a chalet for the first month. It can act as our home base while we travel," she was grinning from ear to ear as she explained her plans for them, relieved to finally be able to let him in on her secret. "We have the option of extending the lease, but if you want to move on to Spain or Italy or _Greece_ then we can do that too…"

"Wait…" He put up his hand, searching for something to grasp on to, something to balance him. He felt dizzy, smothered, sick. _It's only a matter of time, you know, before she's making decisions for you, decisions that will make you into what she wants you to be_

"I know it seems like a lot…" She started, feeling a little self-conscious, seeing his hesitation.

"_Seems_ like a lot?" He raised his eyebrows. _I wonder what she has in line for you?_ Chuck spoke to him and then, in his mother's voice, _aren't you afraid that someday she is going to want you to just mold into her life_. Dan shook his head, wanting to force them both from his mind, wanting to force the _thoughts_ from his mind. But it was too late; like a runaway train, it was already in motion. Unstoppable.

"Well, yeah…" She paused, looking him over then. "Dan, why do I get the feeling you're not exactly excited about this?"

"Because…I'm not exactly excited about this…" The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop to think them over, before he could really decide how he really felt about this; without Chuck and his mother speaking to him.

"What? Why?" Blair's stomach clenched.

"Why? Blair…I need to _work_ this summer, not run off to play in Europe..."

"But that's the best part!" She exclaimed, though her enthusiasm had dwindled. "I talked to the Junior Editor I know at Vanity Fair and they want you to…"

"You talked to the Junior Editor at Vanity Fair?" Dan interrupted.

"Yes," she nodded, reaching for a letter she had included with the details. "And they want you write a column for them over the summer…'Brooklyn goes to Europe' or something like that…"

"You got me a job?" His face twisted up. _Finding you jobs that befit a suitor of a Waldorf? Making you over into something that meets her high standards?_

"Well, not exactly, but…"

"You can't do that, you know," he became irritated and defensive. "You can't just go around manipulating people to get what you want."

"I didn't manipulate anyone to get what I…" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Dan, I don't understand. I thought you would like this…I thought you would be excited…"

"That what? My girlfriend thinks my summer plans aren't quite up to her standards…"

"Not up to my standards?" She interrupted, confused and hurt.

"So she went around behind my back, plotting and planning so that my summer now looks like something that would fit her needs?" His words were like daggers. He suddenly felt geared up for a fight; though he wasn't sure what he was fighting or why he was fighting.

"My needs?" Her voice was weak, her eyes vulnerable. And Dan would forever hate himself for not seeing that. He would forever hate himself for where his precious self-esteem took them next. It was like he was having an out-of-body experience as he watched, from a distance, as something took over his body and allowed Chuck and his mother to drive a fatal wedge between him and Blair.

"Yes, _your_ needs," he ran a hand over his face and into his hair, struggling to gain control over the chaos that was in his heart, the commotion in his brain. "God, Blair! You didn't think to talk to me about this? You didn't think that maybe I would have a problem with you just swooping in here and making major decisions for two months out of my life…"

"I thought you would be happy," she defended, hating the tears that came to her eyes. "I thought that you would jump at the chance to spend a summer in France with nothing to do but sleep in late and eat amazing food and write…"

"You thought that this version of my summer would be more appropriate for your world!" He yelled thrusting the papers back into the box.

"Dan…" She reached for him, trying to gain control of this runaway conversation.

"You will never be happy, will you…you can do this…" He gestured between them. "For a while, but in the end…you can never really be happy in my world, can you Blair?"

"Your _world_?" She looked at him incredulously as the fight in her returned. She could feel it rising as her blood boiled. Memories flashed through her mind of his mother warning him against her, warning him that it would never work. Her anger was building as she thought of it.

"Yes, my world," he crossed his arms, his eyes meeting hers and showing no semblance to the man she had been in love with for months. "MY world Blair. MY world."

"All I have done is try to fit into _your _world!" She yelled out, fuming, her anger successfully taking over. "I have spent endless amounts of nights in Brooklyn. I have gone to _diners_ and bars and cafes. I have taken cabs and the _subway_. I have gone to Jenny to make things right. I have ordered pizza and drank beer. I have worn _flannel_! I have done _nothing_ but work to move past this difference between us, work to be sure that I wasn't letting the _money_ get in the way!"

"Blair…" Dan started.

"I am not done!" Her face was red and her eyes were scattered. "You think this has been easy for me? Do you? Do you think it's been easy to retrain my brain to not grimace at the mention of Brooklyn? I was raised on the Upper East Side, Dan! I was raised to believe that money mattered and you…YOU! You made me want to believe that it didn't! You with your books and your appreciation for art and the classics. You with your amazing brain and your open heart…You made me want to believe that we could get past it. That all that really mattered was that I love you and you love me!" She paused only to catch her breath. "That all that really mattered was…" She trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach, out of control. "God, how could I have been so _stupid_?"

"Listen to me," Dan started again, trying to gain control of the argument. But Blair shook her head, tears spilling out of her eyes as her tough façade cracked.

"I'm done listening to you, Dan," her voice was shaky, backing away from him. "I'm done. I'm…I'm just done."

"What do you mean you're done?" His stomach grew sick as a wave of reality washed over him.

"I mean I'm DONE!" Her voice rose. "If you can't find a way past your…stupid, precious, pride to step into my world, _just once_, then…I'm done."

"My pride?" His eyebrows flew up and his defense kicked back in. "You think this is about my _pride_?"

"Yes! Your pride!" She stomped her foot and wiped at the tears that just kept coming. "You're too _proud_ to take something from me even if it's something that I desperately want to give to you; something I desperately want to share with you! You're too _proud_ to accept a gift…a gift, Dan, that was a result of great thought and…a whole lot of love. You're too _proud_ to take it from me because you're from here and I'm from there and accepting it would somehow make you…"

"A suitable partner?" He offered up Chuck's words with sarcasm in his voice. "With a high powered job and an Armani suit perhaps?" Blair's eyes flashed to his, hatred burning.

"Fuck you, Dan!" The words left her mouth and hit him like shrapnel. "Fuck you…" She cracked a little as the tears returned. "You shouldn't have, you know. You…if you were just going to draw this line in the sand…you really shouldn't have taken the time to make me love you…" Her raw honesty pierced his heart and his body moved then, a reflex almost, to touch her, to connect with her, to stop what was about to happen. "You shouldn't have made me believe…" She shook her head then and wiped at her eyes. Her pride and training kicking in, as it always did in a moment of crisis. She leaned down to pick up her bag and then stood tall. It took everything in her to force her eyes to his, but she did and then, with great gravity, she spoke. "I'm leaving now and I can promise you that I will not be waiting for you at a bench. I will not be waiting for you to call. I will simply…not be waiting for you." And then, without another look, another touch, or another good-bye, Blair turned and left the loft for good. Though he had expected her to slam the door on the way out, the way she softly closed the door behind her left a much more ominous, tragic finality to what had just occurred.

Dan stood, unable to move, and stared at where she had just been standing. When she left the loft, it was as though all life rushed out with her. He stood, breathing heavy as everything slowly began to sink in. His chest felt heavy, his head hurt, his eyes grew hazy with tears. He felt scattered, confused, angry, ill, disgusted, upset, unsettled, off-guard, victimized, terrified, and horrified all at the same time. What had just happened? What had _just happened_? Had he really let his mother and _Chuck Bass_ take over his mind and his body like that? Had he really just trashed this gift that Blair had handed him? Had he really just trashed Blair? Was he wrong? Was he right? Was she trying to change him? Trying to mold him? Trying to make him into something that would fit in this world of hers? He didn't want to have to be something he wasn't in order to be with her. He knew that. But was she really asking him to do that or was his pride getting in the way of his best interests?

In that moment, Dan was completely unable to even begin to get a handle on those questions. All he could deal with were the facts. And the fact was; Blair was gone and she had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that they were finished. Whether it be his pride or his inability to process, Dan shook his head and moved then. Moving only to retrieve a bottle of wine that he had opened for dinner, he sank into a chair. As the evening gave way to the night, the light faded; leaving him alone in the dark with a bottle of wine and his paralyzing thoughts.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there when Nate finally came home. All he knew was that he had successful finished off a bottle of wine and was well into the second when the door rattled and opened.

"Dan?" Nate called out into the pitch black loft. "Dan…are you…" He flipped on a light. "Jesus!" Nate jumped, startled to find Dan sitting in one of the chairs. He didn't move, didn't even look up to acknowledge that Nate was there. "I was with Serena when Blair called…" He noticed that Dan flinched at her name. "Dan, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Dan's voice was small and hoarse.

"You're kidding right?" Nate dismissed the notion. "Because I just came from Blair who is…out of her mind. And I have to tell you, if you don't explain it to me, I might just go on thinking the worst and have to kick your ass…" Though Nate was completely serious, he forced a smile. Dan was his friend and he really wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Dan…seriously…what happened?"

Dan brought the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull, before he sat it on the floor. Leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, he opened his mouth and in a low, emotionless voice, numb from the reality of it all, Dan began to unravel the story; telling Nate everything. He told him what had happened at dinner with his mother, what Chuck had said to him when he came to the loft, what Blair had presented him with, what he had said to Blair, how she had cried and fled, how they had finally reached the end of their relationship; just as everyone had suspected.

"Wow…" Nate breathed when Dan finished, in shock.

"Yeah…" Dan shook his head, letting out a long, slow breath.

"I really can't believe it," Nate admitted settling into the chair next to Dan's.

"Yeah, well…it's not that hard to believe, if you think about it," Dan looked down at his hands. "That Blair and I ended over our different worlds, our different lives…we all should have seen it coming."

"Sure, I guess," Nate shook his head again. "I mean…it's not incredibly shocking that it came between you. But, I have to tell you man, I am floored that it was you who let it."

"Excuse me?" Dan looked up at him, confused.

"Yeah," Nate answered. "I mean, you sure went to a lot of work, convincing her that it didn't matter if in the end it was going to matter a great deal…to you."

"What…what are you saying?" Dan was looking up at Nate as though he were stumbling upon something as of yet unheard of by man.

"I'm saying maybe you shouldn't have spent all that time tearing down those walls and getting Blair to see that Brooklyn wasn't such a bad place to be from if you were never going to tear down your walls and see that the Upper East Side really isn't either."

"But…the Upper East Side is full of people like…" Chuck, Dan thought.

"Like me," Nate interrupted with a laugh. "Like me and Serena and Eric…and Blair…who, by the way, I thought you were desperately in love with until about twenty minutes ago." Nate watched as panic descended over Dan. "You know Dan, she can't help it that she was born into her world any more than you can help that you were born into yours. And still you insist on punishing her for it…" Nate trailed off. "Just surprises me; that's all."

"But…" Dan grasped for reasoning, of any kind. It was as if his whole belief system was falling apart. He finally began to open his eyes and see what had happened, what he had said, what he had done. "But she bought the tickets and rented a chalet and…"

"And what? You've never wanted to go to Paris? You're afraid to fly? You hate the French?"

"No, no," he shook his head, looking scared. "I've actually…I've always wanted to go to Europe. I've always…I've always wanted to spend time in Europe with nothing to do but write…" He had to swallow the enormous lump in his throat. He felt like he might suffocate. "It's been a dream of mine." He looked down at his hands, feeling defeated. When had he let Chuck Bass have so much control over him? When had he decided that Blair's motives were so sinister? When had Nate started making so much sense?

"Did Blair know that?" Nate asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, finding it increasingly difficult to breath. "Yeah she knew."

"So really, this terrible thing she did was about making a dream come true…for you…" Nate shook his head and sat back. "What a bitch, man." The sarcasm was thick in his words.

"Nate…" Dan started.

"No man, I get it. I mean, who wants a woman who's going to listen to your biggest dreams and wishes and then have the audacity to make them happen," Nate continued. "You're lucky to be rid of her."

"You think this is funny?"

"No man, I don't. I think it is the opposite of funny," Nate's usually sunny, blue eyes suddenly seemed full of spite and anger.

"Oh my God…" Dan wanted to throw up. "Oh my God. I messed up."

"You think?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"No, no, I mean…I really messed up!" Dan stood, reaching out to steady himself as the wine rushed to his head. "Nate! I messed up! I…my mom and Chuck…they told me…" He gulped. "And then she came here and gave me all of this…" Dan reached for the box and began to sort through it. "She bought plane tickets and Eurail passes and…Vanity Fair wants me to write an article…" Having increasingly difficulty breathing, he gripped the counter and swallowed. "And I just…the things I said to her…the way she looked at me…and then she left…" He took a deep breath. "Oh God…I messed up."

"Yeah," Nate nodded, feeling bad for Dan, feeling bad for Blair.

"What do I do?" Dan looked to him with sad, terrified eyes.

"Beats me," Nate shook his head.

"That's it?" Dan looked incredulous. "That's all you've got?"

"Hey, this is not my fault," he grew a little defensive.

"I know, I know," Dan nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what to do."

"Maybe…maybe you call her," Nate handed him his phone.

"Call her?" Dan almost laughed. "There is no way she takes a phone call from me right now."

"Then you go to her," Nate shrugged. "You swallow your pride…"

"My pride…" Dan muttered, his heart breaking for the fourth time that night. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You swallow your pride and you go to her."

"You think Dorota is going to let me see her?"

"I think Dorota is going to let you see what it was she meant when she apprehended you in that elevator."

"Help me, please," Dan pleaded with his friend.

"Fine," Nate huffed. "But I think, for this, we're going to need reinforcements." Dan nodded and sank back into his chair as Nate pulled out his phone and dialed. Nate's voice was drowned out by the sound of Dan's pounding heart. When Nate hung up the phone, he turned back to Dan. "Listen man, why don't you go take a shower and then…"

"A shower?" Dan exclaimed. "My world is falling apart and you think I need to…"

"Get a grip, man," Nate interrupted, placing his hands on Dan's shoulders. "Listen to me. We're going to do what we can. I don't know what we're going to do yet, but we'll think of something. In the mean time, I do know that winning back Blair Waldorf is not something you do reeking of wine and looking like shit."

"Yeah…" Dan nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"I am," Nate agreed. "Now go take a shower. Shave. Get dressed and come back out here. Then we'll figure something out."

"Thank you," Dan tried for a smile. And then he turned and did as he was told. After showering, shaving, and getting dressed, he emerged, felling the slightest bit better and ready to tackle this new task at hand. When he joined Nate in the living room, Dan discovered they were not alone.

"Serena…" Dan found that he had a hard time looking at her.

"Dan," her voice rich with judgment as she spoke his name. "I'm not exactly your biggest fan right now.'"

"Yeah, well, welcome to the club," Dan nodded and took a breath. "How is she…"

"Blair?" Serena watched, satisfied as he flinched at her name. "She's asleep right now. Dorota slipped something into her drink."

"You're drugging her?" Dan's eyebrows flew up.

"Really? Going to get self righteous on me Dan?" Serena resisted the urge to slap him.

"No," his voice was tiny. "No. No I'm not."

"I have to tell you, Dan, I was there during the Chuck and Jack fiasco and I was there with the Chuck and Jenny debacle and I have never seen her in quite so much pain. I've never seen her quite so heartbroken."

"You have to know that it makes me sick to know that I did this…"

"Good," she glared. "Good."

"Okay…" Nate spoke up, running a hand over Serena's. "Listen, if you want to take Dan out to the terrace and get in a couple of hits, that's fine. Let's just go and get it over with so that we can focus. We have about twelve hours before Blair leaves for Paris and if we're going to get Dan on that plane, then we're going to have to focus."

"Maybe I don't want Dan on that plane," Serena shrugged, remaining stubborn. "Maybe Dan doesn't deserve to be on that plane."

"Maybe he doesn't," Dan agreed, his head hanging, his eyes looking to the floor, filling with tears. "I don't. I really don't. I made…an enormous mistake. One that I am certain I will regret for the rest of my life…but please…please….I love her," he looked up to Serena then. "I love her. I had one moment of weakness today when I let what other people said cloud my judgment. But you know me. You know me and you know that I love her. And I promise…if she'll let me, I will never, ever let something like this happen." Serena held his gaze for a full minute, pondering what he had said.

"Fine," she agreed. "Fine. I'll help you. But don't forget that I am her friend first and that I am on her side and if she decides she wants to drop you off the Empire State Building…"

"I get it," Dan nodded, fully understanding the sentiment.

"Okay," Serena nodded and then, turning her attention back to Nate, they began to plan. They sat around the counter in Dan's kitchen, drinking coffee Nate had made while Dan had showered. They sat and discussed what would happen next and how best to get Dan into a position where Blair might offer him the chance at redemption.

**THE NEXT DAY**

When Blair woke the next morning, she knew without a doubt that Dorota had slipped something into her drink. Because after the day she had just had, there was no natural reason for her to have slept so soundly. The second her mind flashed back to what had happened between her and Dan, the words that had passed between them, her stomach clenched and her eyes filled with tears. It was only her strongest will and sense of resolve that motivated her to get out of bed. On her way to the bathroom she glanced at her luggage, sitting mockingly in the corner of her room. She had packed up everything before she had went to Dan's because she anticipated they would be celebrating right up until they left on their flight that afternoon. Her stomach churned when she thought of the lingerie and Banned Books she had packed for the trip.

She had considered cancelling the trip; staying home to wallow. But, at some point during her meltdown, Serena had convinced her that Paris was a perfect place for her to begin to mend. She had to admit, spending time with her father and Roman, drinking wine and visiting her favorite pieces of art had done wonders for her the last summer. Maybe it would work again. So, ultimately, Blair took a long bath and dressed for her trip. She struggled to find an outfit that made her comfortable, because she felt anything but comfortable. She struggled when applying her makeup because, while she could combat the puffiness under her eyes, she had no tools in her makeup bag to combat the tears that were falling from them. She cursed Dan Humphrey as she tossed her mascara back into her bag unused. Resigning herself to wearing her sunglasses the entire flight, she hoped people would have the decency to just let her be.

Serena was there to see her off. She hugged her extra long and extra tight and offered words of encouragement. And then she stood and waived as Blair pulled away in the car towards the airport. Blair leaned back against the leather seats and closed her eyes, not wanting to watch as she sped away from New York. Not wanting to watch as she fled. After arriving at the airport, she checked her bags, made her way through security, and settled, finally into a chair near the gate. She had purchased a plethora of gossip magazines, hoping to tie herself up in somebody else's life but she found that her motivation for even that had vanished. She cursed Dan Humphrey as she tossed them into her bag. She took a few deep, steadying breaths, hoping to calm herself but she knew, deep down, that it was going to take a very long time before she would be able to breath right again. She leaned back and looked out over the crowded airport and closed her eyes. Maybe if she could metaphorically crawl under a blanket and hide, it would all just go away. She was finding great solace in her daze when she heard a distinct voice very close to her.

"Blair…" She knew who it was in an instant.

"Serena?" Blair sat up and removed her sunglasses, turning towards the voice. And when she found her, her heart stopped. Because, sitting in the seats across from her were Serena and…Dan. Blair's stomach turned. Blair glanced to her friend who looked guilty back to Dan who looked…terrible.

"Blair…" He started.

"What are you doing here?" She interrupted, her posture growing rigid.

"I came to apologize, to tell you…" He leaned towards her then and was sadden to see her instinctively lean away from him.

"I think you've said more than enough," she glared at him, cursing her emotions for allowing the tears to return. She reached for her bag and stood, walking away from him. "I don't need to listen to you alleviate your guilt."

"Blair, wait I…" He followed her.

"How did you even get through security?" She demanded, turning on him.

"I have a ticket…" He held up the one she had given him the night before.

"Not anymore you don't," she reached out and snatched it from his hands and turned to leave.

"That's fine, Blair," he called after her. "But I'm just going to go buy another ticket and follow you to France because one way or another, you are going to hear what I have to say."

"You know that they put you in jail for stalking in France," she turned back to him with fire in her eyes.

"That's fine," he held his hands out in surrender. "That's fine. I'll take my chances."

"What do you _want _Humphrey?" She looked to him with pleading eyes. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You didn't break my heart enough last night? You have to come back for more? Come back to ease your guilt?"

"Blair…" There were tears in his voice as he remembered what he had done.

"Just go," she cried. "Just go back to Brooklyn and let me…let me get some space between myself and the man who tore my world apart. If you loved me…if you ever really loved me…you will just turn around and leave here now." She watched him for a full minute as his eyes searched hers for some sort of sign. Defeated, his head hung. Seeing this as passive agreement, Blair wiped at her eyes. "Thank you…" She whispered and then turned away from him.

He looked up then, watching her as she moved away from him. His heart shattering in his chest. What was he doing? _Let_ her go? Was he out of his mind? He panicked then, struggling for what to say. Struggling for what he could say that would possibly stop her. I love you? No. I'm sorry? No. And then…

"You were right!" He shouted out, startling a few passers-by, but causing her a moment's pause. A moment was all he needed. Hurrying towards her, he found a new sense of purpose. "You were right Blair. You were right. My pride…I was too proud to accept this…_amazing_ gift you were offering me." He caught up to her and moved around so that he stood in front of her. "I let my mother and Chuck fill my brain with the idea that you couldn't possibly look seriously at a future with somebody like me. That you couldn't possibly see yourself in any sort of long-term relationship with me as I am. That you would want to change me, make me into…something else…that you would have an agenda. And though it was their words that planted the idea in my mind…it was my own insecurities that fed off of it and then when you came to me with this trip…" He had to swallow the lump in his throat. "This trip that has been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember…a trip that…Blair, you thought of everything; the tickets, the chalet, the passes…writing for Vanity Fair…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "When you offered that to me all I could hear were their voices telling me how I would never be enough for you…and I wasn't strong enough to tell them to shut up and…I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Dan…" Her voice was small and cracked with tears yet to be cried.

"Please, Blair. I am so unbelievably sorry. Sorry that I hurt you. Sorry that I listened to them. Sorry that I trashed that moment. Sorry I ruined that gift for you. Sorry I made you cry. Sorry I let you believe for one minute that there was something I wouldn't do for you because…God, if I'm really being true to who I am…I would gladly move to Fifth Avenue and wear Armani if you would just…come back to me." He reached out, wanting to pull her into his arms but afraid to touch her. "I love you…so much. So much. And if you will just let me come with you…I promise I will make it up to you. I will do whatever it takes, for how ever long it takes. Just, please, don't let this be the end of us…don't let this be how this story ends. Let this just be an early chapter where I made a bad decision and had to spend the next chapter making it up to you…"

"Just one chapter?" She asked and his heart exploded with joy that she was even listening.

"How ever many chapters you would like…" He dared a smile and waited, looking to her for some sort of direction. He watched as she processed his words; watched as she pulled her bag closer to her; watched as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and thought about what was happening; watched as she held his heart in her hands, deciding if she should toss it aside or keep it as her own. "Blair…" He whispered.

"You…" She spoke softly and then cleared her throat. "You _really_ hurt me Humphrey."

"I know…" He nodded, his heart aching. He moved then, closer to her. And it was not lost on him that this time, she did not step away. "I know I did."

"If you ever…" She started, beginning to give in.

"I won't." He interrupted with absolute certainty. "I will not."

"It's going to take a while to…" She sniffed.

"I don't care," he shook his head. "I'm in. Regardless of how long it takes, I'm all in."

"Dan…" She searched his eyes then. "What if they were right?"

"They weren't," he shook his head and took her hand in his. "They aren't. We're good together, Waldorf…great, in fact. And I have every intention of spending this entire summer proving that to you."

"Good…" She nodded and allowed the smallest of smiles to pull at her lips. "It will keep you busy, you know. That and…and there's the amazing food."

"And the sleeping in," he added, unable to fight the grin on his face any longer. He felt renewed, reborn.

"And the writing…" She smiled wider and squeezed his hand.

"And the writing," he agreed and then, feeling more nervous than the first time he kissed her, he leaned his head down to take her lips with his. Thankfully, she responded by stepping closer to him and kissing him back. "I love you…I love you…" He muttered against her lips.

"I love you too, Humphrey," she admitted and then, held his ticket out to him. "I guess, if you're going to spend the summer groveling, you're going to need this."

"Thank you," he breathed a sigh of relief and took the ticket from her. He was going to spend the next two months in Europe with Blair and he felt unbelievably giddy. "Thank you," he said again with more reverence. He could see Serena, out of the corner of his eye, coming closer, smiling happily.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. And then, she wiped at her eyes and pulled herself together. Though she was incredibly happy, she narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms and then, in a perfect French accent, she said, "Bien que je ne vous aime, vous devez savoir que cela me prendra un certain temps àvous pardonner. Jusque-là, je vais parler uniquement en français. J'espère que vous avez apporté votre "A-Game", Humphrey, vous allez en avoir besoin*" And then she pivoted on her heel and walked towards the gate, where passengers were lining up.

"Wait…" Dan looked from her to Serena. "What?"

"Êtes-vous venir?**" Blair called out, waving him towards her.

"She's only speaking French now?" Dan, unsure, turned towards Serena.

"Hey, I told you I would get you to the airport. I didn't say anything about getting you out of trouble," Serena shook her head and handed him a French/English dictionary. "You're going to need this."

And then a very happy Dan hurried towards Blair; ready to accept his penance, ready for a summer in Paris, ready for whatever his future held as long as it was with Blair. And a very happy, but merciless, Blair breathed a sigh of relief, her heart had returned to her and she could breath again. And Serena watched with a happy heart as her friends boarded the plane to France, before she left the airport and returned to the loft in Brooklyn, where Nate was waiting.

The fiftieth date was the end of Dan and Blair—almost. In fact, the fiftieth date was only the beginning.

**The End (not really—just this chapter).**

**And now…you can review **

**The French Blair speaks to Dan loosely translates (according to Google Translate) to:**

"**Though I do love you, you should know that it will take me a while to forgive you. Until then, I will be speaking solely in French. I hope you brought your "A-Game", Humphrey, you're going to need it.*" AND:**

"**Are you coming?**"**


	14. The SeventySecond

**I do not own these characters. Just using them for some mild entertainment.**

**Notes: As a thank you to all who have stuck with me after a last chapter…I give you a whole chapter full of sugary-sweetness. I hope it makes up for "The End"!**

**We will be looking back at Dan and Blair's trip, briefly and through flashbacks. I hope the formatting isn't too confusing.**

**There will be some French in this one. A huge thank you to ****Aeryn06**** a reader who is French and was amazing enough to look over the passages for me to check on the accuracy of Google Translate. You rock! (Also, if it doesn't look right, it's because of my formatting, not her work) Translations are at the end of the chapter.**

**The Seventy-Second**

The Seventy-Second date was The Great Return. Since their departure from New York, Dan and Blair had spent the summer traveling around Europe and sucking every ounce of happiness, love, and adventure out of their eight weeks. And when it all came to a close, they begrudgingly packed their bags, hugged Harold and Roman, and closed the doors on the most romantic summer either had ever spent.

Their flight into New York arrived very early in the morning and they walked through the doors of the loft close to four in the morning; exhausted—not so much from the time of day, but more from the long flight. Dan had offered to go with her to the city, but she had declined, finding a want and need to return to his loft, where they had spent so much time as a couple. That, and she knew that Nate and Serena were at the penthouse and she simply wasn't ready to share Dan with anyone else, not quite yet. They had already planned to have dinner at the loft that night with Serena and Nate and would be attending brunch with Rufus and Lily the following day when they returned from The Hamptons. And now, Blair simply wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed next to this man who had managed to repair all of the cracks he had put in her heart the night before they had left.

"No, no, I have the bags," Dan groaned as he dropped them onto the floor by her feet. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh my poor baby…" She smiled at him, moving into his space and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for being such a strong, chivalrous man."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, but held her tight to him, feeling instantly at ease in her arms.

"I can't believe we're back here," she sighed, looking around the loft.

"I know," Dan reached up to smooth a hair from her forehead, gazing into her eyes. "It's depressing."

"Oh Humphrey," she pouted playfully. "Do you miss it already?"

"Yes," he admitted wistfully, leaning in to kiss her.

"I do too…" She sighed and moved away from him then. "We could go back you know. We don't _have_ to go back to school in the fall. If you run away with me, we could live in Paris forever."

"Don't tease me," he laughed, pulling their bags into his room behind her.

"What if I were serious?" She looked to him, eyes wide.

"Well, then that would save me from having to unpack these bags," he grinned.

"Dan…" She warned with a smile.

"Blair…" He countered. "I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm all in. You want to go back to Paris? All you have to do is say the word. I'll call for a car while you buy the tickets."

"Hmmm…" She sighed happily. "It is really nice to hear you say that."

"Is that a yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What about our friends?"

"We'll make new friends," Dan shrugged, but moved to unpack his bag.

"And our family?"

"We have your dad and Roman," he pointed out. "Who, by the way are way less involved in the drama than their New York counterparts. It might be a nice change of pace."

"It is a lovely thought…" Blair smiled as she thought over their summer. She sighed and then shrugged. "But I think we should stay. We have one year left of school and then…I don't know. Graduate school?"

"You want to go to Graduate school?" He asked as they began unpacking what they would need for the night.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's an option for me, I suppose. I mean, I kind of like the thought of people calling me Master Blair."

"Of course you do," he chuckled following her to the bathroom with their toothbrushes. "Though you do know that getting a Master's degree does not mean people are going to start calling you _Master_."

"Have you learned nothing about me, Humphrey?" She smirked at him and took the toothbrush he held out to her. He laughed out loud and shook his head. They brushed their teeth and she washed her face before they returned to his room, hand in hand, to change into pajamas.

"Though it pains me to admit it," Blair began, pulling back the blankets on his bed. "I've kind of missed the loft."

"Wow," he raised his eyebrows. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Yeah, well. Don't tell anyone."

"You got it," he grinned. "Oh…hey…I have something for you."

"You do?" Her face twisted up, wondering when he had time for that.

"Yeah…" He went to his bag and pulled out a package. He handed it over with a grin. "Here you are; something to remember our trip."

"As if I could ever forget our trip…" She trailed off, taking the package from him and sitting on his bed. She knew instantly what it was, but unwrapped it with excitement. Pulling the book from the paper, she looked it over. "Dan…"

"It's Charles Dickens," Dan explained, sitting on the bed and moving close to her, looking over her shoulder to see. "I picked it up when we were in England."

"_The Mystery of Edwin Drood_," she read the title.

"He died before he could complete it," Dan explained, brushing her hair to the side and planting a kiss on the back of her neck. "It's remarkably good and unfinished…like us."

"Like us," she grinned and looked over her shoulder to him with teary eyes. "I love it."

"Here," he reached around her and pointed to a marker he had put in the book. "I marked something for you."

"Yes you did," she turned the pages in the book, preparing to read.

"En français, s'il tu plaît*," Dan's breath on her skin as he looked over her shoulder caused her to shiver.

"Comme tu voulez**," her voice was low. She cleared her throat and then, in perfect French, she read from the page he had marked, "Que tu es belle ! Tu es plus belle en colère que calme. Je ne demande que ton amour, donne-toi à moi et donne-moi ta haine, donne-toi à moi et donne-moi cette belle rage, donne-toi à moi et donne-moi ce mépris qui m'enchante, ça me suffira…" Blair moaned as Dan kissed from her ear to her shoulder and then moved to the other side. "You know, it's incredibly difficult to translate while you're doing that…"

"My faith in you knows no limits," he smiled against her skin but did not cease his activities. "Please continue…"

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Si tu voulais me quitter maintenant –mais tu ne le feras pas – tu ne te débarrasserais jamais de moi. Personnene devrait se mettre entre nous. Je te pourchasserais jusqu'à la mort."

"Je le ferais***. …" He mumbled into her neck, his hands traveling down her shoulders to caress her arms.

"Jusqu'à la mort****?" She whispered, tilting her head to the side, allowing his lips greater access.

"Jusqu'à la mort." And his voice was so serious, she felt her breath hitch for a moment. And then she turned around, her hands reaching and pulling him to her in a heated rush. Her lips crushed against his and the book was forgotten. She pushed him back on the bed, straddling his legs. Her lips broke contact with his only long enough to pull her shirt up over her head and toss it to the side. The only thing that was just as good on both sides of The Pond? Making love to Dan.

**LATER THAT DAY…MUCH LATER **

"Good Morning…" Blair smiled as she rolled closer to the warmth of Dan's body. She felt amazing; satisfied and rested.

"Ugh…" He moaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"A jetlag hangover, Humphrey?" She laughed softly, kissing his shoulder. "I think we're going to have to keep you state-side."

"Bite your tongue," he instructed, a smile peeking out at her from under his pillow.

"It's like we need an entire weekend just to sleep and recover," she reached out her hand to touch his hair.

"I think the two of us can come up with better ways to spend an entire weekend," he kissed her neck.

"Ah yes…" She sleepily rolled over to kiss him, instantly in the mood for him. For the briefest of moments her eyes fell on the clock over his shoulder. She sat straight up and a look of fear passed over her face. "Oh my God!"

"Please lower your voice," Dan rubbed his forehead and squinted.

"Oh my God! Dan!" She quickly jumped from his bed and pulled her pajamas over her head.

"Blair, seriously…" He sat up with a small grin.

"Look!" She interrupted pointing at the clock on his nightstand.

"Okay…" He did as he was told.

"What time is it Dan?"

"Well, it appears to be four forty-five here in my bedroom. What time is it over there in crazy land?" He turned back to her but the smirk on his face faded fast when he saw her glare.

"I am going to ignore that. For. The. Moment."

"Blair, I'm sorry, I'm really not following you here…"

"It's almost five!" She called out, rummaging through her bag for some clean clothes. "What time are our friends coming over Dan?"

"Around six," he shrugged and climbed out of bed, very cautiously moving closer to her.

"That's right. Nate and Serena are going to be here in an hour…expecting dinner and here _we_ are, lying in bed, naked and completely not ready for a dinner party."

"First of all, we are no longer naked in my bed, but for the sake of discussion, I'm willing to get back to that if needed," he reached for her hand with a smile.

"Humphrey!" She slapped his hand away.

"Okay," he ran a hand through his hair and summoned all he had to avoid rolling his eyes at her. "Listen. They won't be here for another hour. It is not going to take an hour for us to be ready for a _dinner party_. The loft is clean. I shower in all of five minutes. I can run to the market while you get ready…They aren't expecting something amazing, Blair. They just want to see us and hear about the trip, tell us about their summer. I don't know why you're so worked up."

"Of course not," she crossed her arms in front of her. "Were you just going to let me sleep until they got here? Look at me Dan! I'm a mess. I am an extremely smart, witty, competent woman and you have reduced me to a mess."

"An incredibly adorable mess," he tugged her into his arms.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she huffed.

"That has been the opposite of my experience," he shook his head and kissed her. "I'm going to get in the shower. You make me a list of everything you need…"

"_We_ need," she clarified.

"Everything _we_ need for dinner," he grinned. "And then, when I'm done, I'll run out and pick everything up."

"Fine," she nodded curtly but allowed a small smile. He leaned in to kiss her again. "Shower. Now." She commanded, stepping out of his arms.

"I miss France!" He called as he begrudgingly made his way to the shower.

Dan had been right. An hour ended up being more than enough time for them both to shower and dress. Dan had returned home with all of the items she requested, and a small bouquet of Irises, for good measure. Blair had showered and put on a light, flirty sundress. He was instantly drawn to the soft, pink flesh that it exposed. With a lingering kiss hello, they set to work. Dan chopped up vegetables in the kitchen while Blair set the table, with only mild complaints about his flatware. By the time they heard Nate and Serena ascending the stairs, glasses of wine had been poured and they were putting the final touches on their meal. When Blair heard the door open, she became incredibly excited; bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands together.

"Anybody home?" Serena called out into the room, stepping through the door.

"Everybody dressed?" Nate called out from behind her.

"Come in, come in!" Blair called, hurrying around the counter into the arms of her best friend. The two girls hugged each other tight as Nate greeted Dan. "I've missed you so much," Blair told Serena as they parted.

"I've missed you too, B," Serena grinned at her friend, pleased with how happy she looked, especially in comparison to the last time she saw her.

"Nate!" Blair turned and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Blair," Nate smiled, surprised by her enthusiasm to see him. After Blair released Nate and Dan had hugged Serena hello, drinks were passed out and Dan and Blair returned to the kitchen to finish the meal, moving around as if they were in a choreographed dance.

"So…" Serena began, leaning against the counter, watching the two of them. "How was France?"

"It was…" Blair began, her eyes pulled in the direction of Dan.

"It was amazing," Dan finished smiling at her.

"Yes it was," Blair's smile widened and Serena swore she saw her blush.

"You look amazing," Serena looked to Blair. "And incredibly happy."

"Thank you," Blair sighed and then grew serious as she looked at Serena and Nate. "I mean it. Thank you, both of you…for all that you did to get Dan to the airport," she swallowed a lump in her throat as she thought back to that terrible day. Dan stopped what he was doing and reached out to squeeze her hand before returning to the stove, eyes full of regret.

"Well, you're welcome," Serena nodded, seeing the emotion that exchanged between the two of them.

"You too, Nate," Blair smiled at him.

"Hey, I played a very small role in everything…" He deflected the attention away from him.

"Sure, sure," Blair shrugged, knowing better.

"Dinner's ready," Dan announced. The four of them gathered their plates and made their way to the dining room. Serena and Nate took seats next to each other on one side of the table while Dan moved to the head. Blair sat down just to the right of Dan, opposite of Serena and Nate, and they all settled in to enjoy the meal and the conversation.

"So…" Blair, ever the hostess, turned to their friends, "how was your summer? Are you two…_dating _now? I mean, officially, not anymore of this '_we're hanging out'_ nonsense?"

"Nice. Subtle." Dan chuckled at her segue. Nate and Serena laughed and looked to the other for an answer.

"Yeah…" Serena grinned, shrugging. "I guess you could say that."

"You could?" Nate looked to her, eyebrows raised. "Or you are? Saying that, I mean."

"I am saying that," she smiled at him and a look of…relief…washed over him.

"Wow," Dan looked between them. "Did that really just happen right here in front of us?"

"Oh Humphrey," Blair turned to him, eyes full of pity. "Not everyone has quite the way with words as you and I."

"True," he agreed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey, weren't you just thanking us for getting _he who has a way with words_ to the airport?" Nate crossed his arms.

"I was," Blair nodded with a grin. "I was."

"I want to hear all about _your_ trip," Serena exclaimed, looking to Dan. "Your first summer in Paris! And you are incredibly tan, by the way."

"I am," he nodded with a smile. "We spent a lot of time on the beach."

"What else?" Serena took a drink from her glass.

"Well..." Dan paused to think. "We took a cooking class together…I'm better at the main courses, but when it comes to desserts, nobody can touch Blair."

"It's true," Blair agreed and then thought for a moment. "Dan learned to speak French," she offered as their eyes met and they shared an 'inside joke'.

"That's right!" Serena exclaimed, laughing. "You were only speaking French when you left. How long did that last?"

"Only two weeks," Blair offered with a shrug.

"ONLY two weeks?" He looked to her incredulously. "If it hadn't been for Harold and Roman, I wouldn't have made it."

"Always with the dramatics, aren't we?" She patted his arm.

"It was two…very long and excruciating weeks," Dan chuckled as Blair rolled her eyes. "But, I have to tell you, when she first spoke English again, it just about did me in."

Blair laughed softly and felt a slight flush come over her as she thought back over that moment when they were standing in The Louvre, making their way through the paintings.

"_Dan?" Blair spoke softly._

"_Yes?" He looked up to her from the pamphlet he was reading._

"_What would you like to do for lunch?" Her voice was soft, but the words hit him like a truck._

"_I'm sorry, what did you just say?" His eyes were wide, his pulse quickened._

"_I said…" She rolled her eyes. "What would you like to do for lunch?"_

"_But you said it in English…" He felt a lump in his throat as his eyes met hers._

"_A very astute observation, Humphrey," she tried to shrug it off._

"_No, no," he shook his head, moving to take her in his arms. "Don't do that. Don't try to pass this off as…" He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out. "Are you saying…"_

"_I forgive you," she nodded and smiled. "I forgive you."_

"_Blair…" His arms tightened around her._

"_Don't ever let it happen again, Humphrey," she warned._

"_I won't." He shook his head, a wide grin forming on his lips. "I won't. I promise…" And then he leaned to kiss her. "I love you so much…so much."_

"_I love you too," she smiled under his lips. Whether it was her words of forgiveness or the way her lips moved against his, Dan very quickly was overcome with desire for her._

"_Let's get out of here," his voice was gruff and he grabbed her hand and made way towards the door._

"_Out of here?" Blair looked at him, shocked. "We just got here. Humphrey!"_

"_Blair…" He stopped to look at her, voice low. "I have been following you around the most romantic city on the planet and you have only been speaking to me in…the sexiest voice I have ever heard. Believe me when I tell you that your punishment worked. It worked. It had me loving it and never wanting to end but desperately wanting it to end so that I could finally take you and…" He took a deep breath. "Blair it is been two weeks; two weeks in Paris and I am dying to make love to you and if I don't…I swear, I think I am going to simply explode."_

"_Oh," she nodded, flushed pink from his words and the burn inside her they created. "Well, all you had to do was say something…"_

"_I am," he breathed kissing her neck. "I am saying something. Right now."_

"_Follow me," she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. And he did. He followed her down a set of stairs, around a corner to a far, far spot off away from the main part of the library. When they reached a door marked STAFF ONLY, Dan only hesitated for a second before following her through it. Though this moment was hot and heavy and quick and dangerous, it was so full of the emotions left over from their fight that the power of it was almost too much for Dan to handle. When they finally stepped back into the gallery, their clothes were askew and his hair was a frizzy mess, but the smiles on their faces were brilliant. And later that night, when he finally made long, slow love to her in their bed at the chalet, he truly felt forgiven._

A burst of laughter around the table brought Blair's attention back to the present.

"I have to tell you, I thought it was hilarious that she was only going to speak French," Serena laughed, pouring another glass of wine.

"Hilarious," Dan said flatly.

"But, if you started speaking English after two weeks," Nate pointed to Blair. "Then how is it that he's speaking fluently now?"

"Fluently?" Blair raised her eyebrows, rejoining the conversation. "Let's not get carried away."

"Well, at least better than one might after only two weeks," Serena conceded.

"Well," Blair smiled, thinking back. "After I let him off the hook and started speaking in English again…"

"I started speaking only French," Dan finished.

"What?" Serena grinned.

"_What_?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Dan defended. "The best way to learn a language is emersion."

"So you spoke French the whole time?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Well, not the _whole_ time," Blair explained. "But a lot of it."

"That's incredibly romantic," Serena smiled warmly at her best friend.

"It was…" Blair nodded.

"And…what else?" Serena prompted for more details.

"I published five articles in Vanity Fair…" Dan said.

"We read them," Serena nodded enthusiastically. "Well, _I_ read them."

"Nice," Nate smirked at her.

"We joined the Mile High Club," Blair grinned, nudging Dan's arm.

"Really," Dan narrowed his eyes at her. "You think our friends want to know that."

"Twice," she added with a wide grin that caused the others to laugh.

"Waldorf, where is your Upper East Side decorum when I need it?" He rolled his eyes, but squeezed her hand in his.

"Oh…and Dan realized that he can't live without me." She was speaking to her friends, but her eyes were locked with his.

"What?" Serena looked up from her salad, glancing between them.

"It's true, I did," Dan couldn't help but grin, staring longingly at Blair.

"Wait…" Nate spoke up, noticing the exchange. "Are you two…"

"No," Blair shook her head and broke their gaze, laughing. "We're not."

"Not for my lack of trying though," Dan offered softly. Serena smiled, stunned by the ease at which this conversation was taking place; stunned by the look in Dan's eyes as they talked about it. Nate watched; mouth slightly agape.

"We've been over this and over this," Blair sighed with a grin. "Making a demand outside in the country is not exactly a proper proposal, Humphrey." Nate about choked on his drink.

"Even if the demand is in French?" He asked, not caring that his friends were there to witness a conversation they had been having for a month.

"Even then," she nodded and leaned to kiss him.

"What if I tried it in German? Finish? Italian?" He asked, hopeful.

"You're getting colder and colder," she joked.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Nate asked Serena under his breath.

"I don't know…" She shook her head. But somewhere inside, she did. This was it. This was the beginning of Dan and Blair. Though they weren't engaged like Nate had initially thought, they were certainly not just dating. Serena could see in Dan's eyes that, despite what had happened between them before the trip, he was solidly planted by Blair's side, unshakable. Though they were trading jokes back and forth, Serena could see that those eight weeks, living together across Europe had cemented their relationship. It was almost overwhelming to watch. Patting Nate's knee under the table, she took a deep breath and smiled. It was a strange experience, to watch love happen right before you. But it was inspirational too.

The conversation, food, and wine continued into the night. They laughed at tales of Dan fumbling through the first few weeks in France without much help from Blair. They clapped when Blair presented them with gifts they had painstakingly sought out to purchase for their friends. And when Blair was the first to yawn, Dan took notice and reminded them all of their early morning brunch. They cleared their plates and tidied the kitchen and eventually said their good-byes. Dan was accompanying Blair back to the city—after all she still had yet to unpack—where they would be staying the night.

That night, when Dan and Blair climbed into her silky sheets and moved magnetically towards each other, Dan reveled in the wonderment that was his life. Had he really thought that anything else could be better than this? And, as she moved, straining to inch closer to him, Blair's mind wondered again, back to their trip.

_They were nearing the end of their trip, and Dan had the brilliant idea to venture out into the French countryside. Feeling adventurous, Blair had agreed. After miles and miles, and more than one reference to their ill-fated second date, they found themselves on a dirt road on a high hill. They were huddled close together on a blanket, drinking wine and watching as the sun descended in the sky. Her hair was blowing gently in the breeze and Dan held her in his arms. She could feel his lips on her skin as he whispered to her in his butchered attempt at the French language,_

" _Ce furent les deux mois les plus incroyables de toute ma vie. Merci, Blair.  
Du fond de mon coeur... Merci. Pour ce voyage, ce moment, m'avoir pardonné...  
pour m'aimer comme toi seule sait le faire.__" his breath was warm on her cheek._

"_You're welcome," she whispered back, feeling warm despite the breeze._

_"__Je n'arriverai jamais à me rattraper, cependant je suis disposé à passer  
le reste de ma vie à essayer.__.__ " He spoke, kissing her neck._

"_Don't tease me," she warned, feeling a tad bit nervous._

"_Jamais__." He was completely serious as he looked in her eyes. And for the rest of her life she would never forget the words he spoke next. "__épouse-moi__."_

"_Be serious, Dan…" She laughed at the absurdity of his words. _

"_Marry me, Blair." He stated again in English, never feeling more serious in all of his life._

"_You don't know what you're saying," she shook her head, feeling suddenly nervous. "You're just high from the trip, the food, the wine."_

"_I'm not…" He shook his head. _

"_Dan…" She looked up to him, eyes wide and vulnerable; her heart not quite ready for this. Seeing that, he nodded, giving in. _

"_Maybe next time," he grinned, letting it go and snuggling closer._

"_Maybe next time," she nodded with a smile and a shrug. "With a more proper proposal, of course."_

"_Of course," he laughed. And the moment faded. Maybe next time._

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dan had left Blair at the penthouse, saying he needed to stop by the offices at Vanity Fair on his way to brunch. She had kissed him good-bye before regrettably allowing him to leave her, for the first time in months. But she let him go and busied herself getting ready for brunch.

Dan, not exactly thrilled that he had lied to Blair, went directly to Lily and Rufus', needing to take care of something before everyone arrived. Stepping through the elevator doors, he was surprised to find Serena there to greet him.

"Good morning," she smiled warmly from her spot on the couch.

"Good morning," he nodded to her, sitting on the couch across from her. "Where is everyone?"

"Getting ready," she answered. "Where's Blair?"

"At home. She'll be over soon," his eyes danced at the mention of her. Serena watched him for a moment, thinking over her next thoughts. Closing the magazine in her hand, she took a deep breath.

"It's really the end, isn't it?" She started.

"The end of what?" He asked, confused.

"The end of any chances I ever had or could potentially have with you."

"Serena…" He started, his mind reeling at how to best handle _this_ situation.

"No, I'm not…sad," she rushed to explain; to ease his confusion. "I'm very happy with Nate. I'm not, regretting that. I'm just stating a fact, something I have observed."

"Yeah," he nodded, relief washing over him. "But to be completely honest, it's really the end of any chances anyone had or could potentially have…with me."

"You're serious, aren't you? I mean, last night you guys were joking around, but…"

"I'm not," he shook his head, his intentions clear. "I'm not joking around."

"I see that," she grinned, warmed by the thought.

"Listen, can I let you in on something?" He asked, excited at the possibility of an ally.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Here…" With a deep breath, he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Dan…" She breathed, moved by the enormity of the moment. He held it out to her again, gesturing for her to take it. With shaky hands, she did, opening it up. She gasped as tears filled her eyes.

"I picked it up while we were in Paris…" He smiled, remembering.

"Cartier…" She breathed, starring at the ring.

"She's not ready to say yes to me yet…" He smiled. "But she will be."

"Oh my God." Serena closed the box and handed it back to him, very carefully.

"And when she is…I want to give her something from our time there. From when I first knew," he toyed with the box in his hands.

"That is…" Serena smiled through her teary eyes. "Dan, that is so romantic."

"That's what I was going for."

"You succeeded." She nodded. "But you brought it here? Blair could be here any minute."

"I'm going to see if my dad would let me keep it in the safe," he explained. "I can't just leave something like this lying around the loft."

"No. No, you can't." She agreed.

"No."

"Wow…Dan…" Serena breathed, still stunned by what he had revealed.

"Yeah," he beamed. "Listen, I know that you're her friend first. I get that. But could you please not mention this…"

"I promise." She broke in solemnly. "I promise."

"Thank you," he smiled. And then, hearing his father's voice coming from down the stairs, he stuffed the box away and stood. Serena watched as Dan, the very essence of confidence and certainty, went to talk to his dad about what was the biggest, and apparently the easiest decision of his life.

Dan and Blair had truly returned and were stronger than ever.

**The End**

**French Translations:**

* In French, please

** As you wish

First Passage: "How beautiful you are! You are more beautiful in anger than in repose. I don't ask you for your love; give me yourself and your hatred; give me yourself and that pretty rage; give me yourself and that enchanting scorn; it will be enough for me…"

Second Passage: "I love you, love you, love you! If you were to cast me off now—but you will not—you would never be rid of me. No one should come between us. I would pursue you to the death."

*** I would…

**** Until Death? Until Death.

Dan's speech at the end:

"This has been the most amazing two months of my life. Thank you, Blair. From the bottom of my heart…thank you. For this trip, for this moment, for forgiving me…for loving me like only you know how."

"I'll never be able to make it up to you, though I am willing to spend my life trying."

"Never. Marry me."


	15. The Eightieth

**I do not own these characters. Just using them for mild entertainment**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Truly, it's what keeps me writing. Also, a big thank you to those of you who have such wonderful stories out there! It's really great to take a break and read what else is out there. Nicely done!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bit. A little light and fluffy.**

**The Eightieth**

The eightieth date was when Dan and Blair discovered that the stork would soon be making a delivery. For the rest of his life Dan would not forget the wave of emotion that hit him when he saw the second line on that stick. And for the rest of her life, Blair would not forget the look on his face or the conversation that ultimately ensued.

It began, as most things do, quite innocently. It was early October and school had been going on for a few months. Nate and Dan were coming to the city to go to lunch with Blair and Serena. Dan had been trying to call Blair all morning, but she hadn't been answering. Shrugging, he brushed it off and he and Nate made their way to the penthouse.

From the moment they stepped off the elevator, Dan sensed something was off. The house was oddly quiet and Dorota was nowhere to be found.

"Hello?" Dan called out, looking around. "Blair?"

"Serena?" Nate moved to begin up the stairs.

"Stay down there!" Serena shouted out from above.

"What?" Dan looked to Nate, confused. Shrugging, Nate continued up the stairs. Serena appeared around the corner, a little frazzled and glaring at them.

"I _told_ you to stay down there," meeting Nate midway up the staircase, she turned him around and nudged him down in front of her.

"What's going on?" Dan looked to her, slightly worried that Blair wasn't with her. He moved to ascend the stairs.

"Blair is…sick," Serena informed him, standing in his way.

"What do you mean sick?" Dan half-smiled.

"It's the flu, I think," Serena shook her head. "She's…really sick. She's been throwing up all night and this morning. I took her some water, but she hasn't touched it."

"Where's her mother?"

"London."

"Dorota?"

"Home with a sick baby," Serena smiled warmly then. "Listen, Dan, she'll be okay. She just needs to let this run its course. She insisted that I insist on the three of us going to lunch."

"Yeah…" Dan trailed off and then shook his head, moving to step around her. "That's not going to happen."

"Dan…" Serena started.

"I'm not going to leave Blair home when she's sick," his voice clearly communicated how absurd he thought the idea was. "You guys go ahead. You can have lunch without us."

"But we…" Nate started and stopped, receiving a glare from Serena.

"Dan, I know that you want to be a good guy here," Serena smiled, knowing her friend very well. "But Blair insisted that you come with us. She'll be…angry if you go up there."

"That's fine," he shrugged and moved around her.

"Dan…"

"Give me some credit here, will you?" He rolled his eyes. "It certainly won't be the first time I've dealt with an angry Blair."

"Yeah, man, I'm going to have to go with Serena on this one," Nate started.

"Of course," Dan grinned.

"It's a dangerous trap, Dan…" Nate warned.

"Nate," Serena glared at him.

"I'm sorry…" He held out his hands. "But, I have to be Dan's friend first on this one. Buddy, you don't want to go up there. 'Sick Blair' is…" Nate trailed off as his body shuddered.

"Please," Dan rolled his eyes. "I've got this."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nate shrugged.

"Consider me warned," he called out to them as he reached the top and headed down the hallway. "Enjoy your lunch."

"He's sweet," Serena smiled, descending the stairs.

"He's a sucker," Nate shook his head.

"Think we should go to lunch?" Serena asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah," Nate shook his head again. "We need to stick around here. Dan's bound to need backup any minute now."

With great confidence, Dan pushed open the door to Blair's room, expecting to see her in her bed. He removed his jacket and laid it on a chair.

"Blair?" He called out into an empty room. "Blair?"

"Go away Humphrey!" A small but firm voice called to him from the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the bathroom. For the rest of his life, he would remember the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Blair Waldorf, curled up on the floor of a bathroom, her head achingly close to the toilet. She had created something of bed in there; complete with her comforter, a pillow, tissues and her slippers.

"Oh honey…" He instantly felt bad for her, moving to step into the bathroom.

"Humphrey…" She whined, looking to him with an enormous amount of distaste. "I told you to stay out! Serena is such a traitor."

"Don't be mad at her," he started, looking around to decide what might be his best approach.

"I _told_ her to take you to lunch," Blair groaned, sitting up slightly so that her head was closer to the toilet.

"Please. As if I would _ever_ leave you here like this," he moved then, sitting next to her, leaning against the tub and reaching a hand out to rub her back soothingly. "I'm sorry you're sick. You could have called me; I would have come right over."

"Get out," she moaned, pushing at his arm.

"No way." Dan shook his head

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Well, if you're going to spend the rest of your life with me, eventually I am going to have to see you like this," he smiled, reaching out to pull her hair back from her face.

"Really Dan?" She slapped his hand away. "Now? You have to start in with that now?"

"Like how I snuck that in there?" He grinned wider.

"Sometimes…" She glared at him. "I simply want to kill you."

"Okay," he nodded. "But, if you were married to me first, then at least you would inherit all of my stuff."

"What? Like the loft?" Her face scrunched up.

"Well, the loft is not really mine. But my banned book collection is all yours."

"What would I do with that?" She pulled away from the toilet, her stomach settling a bit. "It's no good to me without you."

"Aw…" He reached out to rub her back again. "That's very sweet. But I'm sure you would find something to do with it."

"Wait," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Do I inherit Nate too?"

"Okay. Now you're on your own," he moved to get up.

"Wait!" She reached out to him. "Don't go! Please…Humphrey. Please. I need you."

"Anyone ever tell you that you play dirty?" He eyed her, but settled back into his spot.

"Who me?" She smiled weakly at him and moved his hand back to her back. "Please keep doing that…it feels very nice."

"Come here…" He moved stuff around so that her head was lying on her pillow in his lap. He tugged the blanket up around her and stroked her hair away from her face. "Do you want to try some toast?"

"Ugh…No." She shook her head violently.

"How about water?" He offered.

"You know…when I was little…my mother would make me hot tea with just a little bit of honey…" She smiled, remembering.

"I can make tea," he pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Do you want to lay here or in your bed while I make it?"

"Maybe I'll come down with you," she smiled up at him. "Maybe it would be nice to get out of…here…" Very slowly she sat up and looked around. "If you ever tell anyone that I was laying this close to a toilet, so help me God…"

"My lips are sealed," he interrupted. "Come on, let's get you some tea." Dan moved to stand up and, carefully pulled her to her feet. She looked remarkably beautiful for as sick as she was. She took a moment to pull her hair back into a ponytail and pull her robe tighter.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and then stepped out of the bathroom. With Dan's arm around her shoulders, they made their way out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. On their way around the corner, they heard voices. "Is somebody here?" She called out.

"Hey…B…" Serena looked up from the magazine she was flipping through where she and Nate sat at the counter. "You're up!"

"Dan insisted on making me tea," Blair explained, moving to sit at the counter while Dan busied himself in the kitchen, putting a kettle of tea on the stove.

"Of course he did," Serena smiled and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Want to join us?" Blair asked.

"Absolutely," Serena nodded.

"You know, you two were supposed to take him to lunch," she glared at them.

"I'm sorry," Serena smiled sympathetically. "He couldn't be convinced."

"Weaklings." Blair huffed, but smiled a small smile; happy to have her friends there.

"We actually wanted to have lunch with the two of you…so this works out much better," Serena explained as Dan sat out some cups.

"Sure, sure," Blair nodded, rolling her eyes slightly and then shivered. "Hey Dan…" Her voice was sweet as she looked to him.

"Yes?" He chuckled at her change in demeanor.

"Would you be a doll and run back upstairs to fetch my slippers? My feet are freezing."

"Of course," he smirked and turned to Nate. "Will you watch this?"

"Water boil?" Nate grinned. "Yeah, no problem man. I got it." Then with a nod, Dan disappeared.

"You know you two could have gone to lunch," Blair turned to her friend. Serena and Nate looked at each other and she smiled.

"No, we wanted to stay here…" She shrugged.

"For Dan," Nate offered.

"Please," Blair rolled her eyes. "Humphrey does just fine on his own, thank you very much."

"It appears that way," Serena laughed. And then Dan reappeared, looking at Blair in amazement, confusion and a little bit of frustration. His arms were crossed in front of him as he watched her.

"You forgot my slippers!" Blair moaned, seeing him walk in empty handed.

"What's wrong?" Serena looked him over. He ignored her and walked towards Blair, focused and intense.

"Something you want to tell me?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Blair?"

"What? No," her face twisted up, confused.

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrows, his voice calm but pointed. "Because you should take a minute and…you know, be sure."

"Dan, what's going on?" She watched him carefully, as though he might explode.

"You tell me," he encouraged, now standing across the counter from her, arms still crossed; seeming to become more and more frustrated.

"Tell you what?" She laughed nervously. "Dan, seriously, I have no idea what you're…"

"Oh sure, sure. Hey, do you maybe have any idea what _this_ is?" His arms uncrossed and in his hand was a pregnancy test. The room gasped collectively. "OR, I don't know, maybe you could tell me what exactly it means when there are TWO LINES instead of one?" Blair, stunned, just stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Dan waited, watching her every move.

"It means that I'm pregnant," Serena spoke up then and Dan's head whipped in her direction.

"Oh my God…" Blair gasped, turning to her friend.

"You're pregnant…" Dan looked at her, a mixture of emotions washing over him. "Not…not you." He looked back to Blair.

"As if I wouldn't tell you before I took a pregnancy test," she glared at him before turning shocked eyes to her friends. "You're pregnant?" She tried to fight the smile on her lips, not knowing if this was happy news or not.

"I am…" She nodded and then looked to Nate who met her eyes from across the counter. "We are…" And then a grin spread over her face; it was happy news. Then she looked to Dan. "Also, I peed on that stick."

"Oh!" Dan dropped the stick from his hand.

"Oh my God!" Blair clapped her hands together and immediately moved to hug her friend. "I can't believe…I mean…oh my God." She glanced to Nate then. "And it's yours?"

"_Nice_," Dan groaned, eyes rolling.

"Of course it's mine," Nate glared at her through the happiness that held court on his face; his eyes watching Serena with such…devotion.

"Oh my God…" Blair's eyes grew misty and her voice wavered. "Oh my God…I'm going to be an Aunt!" She held Serena at arms' length, looking her over for some sort of difference.

"Congratulations man," Dan grinned from ear to ear and moved to hug Nate.

"Whoa," Nate stepped back. "You need to wash your hands."

"Oh and you already sound like a dad!" Blair exclaimed, turning her grin on Nate. Dan laughed and did as he was told before he hugged Nate. "I can't…I can't believe this! How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks," Serena smiled as Nate rounded the counter to stand behind her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Blair squeezed Serena's hand.

"I know, B…" She looked to her friend with sad eyes. "I wanted to. But we wanted to know for sure and figure out what we wanted to do before we told you. But we were going to tell you both today at lunch."

"And you know for sure?" Blair's eyebrows went up.

"Yes," Nate spoke up. "We went to the doctor and we saw its little heart beat and everything."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dan asked, amazed at the news.

"It's too early for that, Humphrey," Blair scolded him.

"It will be a while before we know that," Serena laughed. "But for now we're calling him or her…Arnie."

"_Arnie_?" Blair's face screwed up in disgust.

"It's a long story…" Nate explained, meeting Serena's eyes in a shared joke.

"Arnie…" Dan thought. "Works for me."

"Of course it does," Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "So… what happens next?"

"Well, after we told you, we were heading over to tell my mom and Rufus. Then we're going to tell Nate's parents," Serena explained, reaching for Nate's hand.

"Do you need us to come with you?" Dan offered. "For moral support?"

"No," she shook her head with a smile. "But thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"Do you have a due date?" Blair asked, still unable to process the news completely.

"May 1st," Serena smiled as she thought of it.

"Wow…" Blair breathed, shaking her head. "We're going to have a tiny little Upper East Sider…Think of the clothes…and the shoes!"

"Oh God," Nate laughed. "Here we go."

"Well, before you go out and buy baby Mahnolos, we first have to figure out where it is we're going to live," Serena warned her friend.

"Yeah," Blair smiled. "I suppose you will be moving out."

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "We're going to start looking for our own place next week. Hopefully we'll be moved in before the holidays."

"That's only…like two months away," Blair offered. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"Not yet," Serena smiled sweetly. "I mean, eventually I'm going to need help shopping…and a baby shower and…" Serena glanced up at Nate who winked at her. "And Arnie's going to need god-parents."

"Oh!" Blair gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. "Are you saying…"

"We would like it, very much, if you…" She squeezed her friend's hand. "And Dan…" She smiled warmly at him. "Would consider being Arnie's god-parents."

"Of course we will!" Blair exclaimed, hugging Serena again.

"Dan?" Serena looked to him from Blair's arms.

"You heard the lady…" He grinned.

"Man, she really has you in line, doesn't she?" Nate smirked at his friend.

"How about you call me in a couple of months when you're out at three am looking for a special kind of syrup that can only be found in Yonkers. Then we'll talk." Dan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Nice," Nate nodded, but a warm smile seemed to settle over him, as though he wasn't quite opposed to the idea.

"So…I have to ask…" Blair started.

"No you don't…" Dan mumbled, moving to pour the hot water into the teacups he had sat out.

"Are you two going to get married?" She continued.

"And there it is." Dan shook his head, reaching for the honey.

"That's the idea," Nate spoke up. "We're going to live together for now and get everything ready for the baby and…"

"And we'll most likely get married after the baby is here," Serena finished.

"Like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes," Nate suggested.

"Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes…what is wrong with you?" Blair glared at him before turning back to her friend. "I am so…oh…" She felt tears come to her eyes again. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, B." Serena's eyes filled with tears of their own. "I am _really_ happy about this. I just…I hope that everyone else can be too."

"They will be," Blair nodded. "They will be or I will make them be." The four of them laughed at that.

"Thank you," Serena smiled and then turned to Nate. "So…Archibald, you ready to face the firing squad?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and stood aside so she could step out of her stool. The four of them said their congratulations and good-byes and Serena and Nate slipped into the elevator and off to see their parents.

Dan insisted that Blair return to her bed so that she could begin to recover. Coaxing her into a warm bath, he went about cleaning up her room and setting her nightstand with water, mints, tissue, crackers, and a fresh cup of hot tea with honey. He popped a DVD into the player and waited for her. When she emerged, rosy and pink from the hot water, she slipped into comfy pajamas and smiled at him where he sat in her bed leaning up against the headboard.

"I can't believe Serena is going to have a baby…" Blair shook her head in wonderment as she approached her bed and pulled back the blanket. "With Nate."

"I know…" Dan shook his head with a grin.

"Do you…" Blair started and then cleared her throat. "Do you ever want to do that?"

"Have a baby with Nate?" Dan pretended to think it over for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, he's not really my type, but with his eyes and my hair..."

"Funny," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean, not with Nate?" Dan grinned as she climbed into bed next to him.

"No. Not with Nate."

"Sorry, my mistake."

"I meant…" Blair suddenly looked nervous, glancing down. "I meant, hypothetically…someday…with me."

"Are you being serious right now?" His eyes met hers, his heart in his throat.

"Yes," she nodded, not looking away from him.

"Yes," he answered; certain.

"Wow, you answered pretty fast."

"Well, I knew the answer," he smiled warmly and pulled her closer to him. "Listen I never really thought that I would want kids. I thought I would just be a cool uncle…"

"Cool?" Blair chuckled.

"_Uncle_ to Jenny's kids and…that would be perfectly fine. But, that summer with Milo…I don't know…" He trailed off for a moment. "It opened my mind to the possibility. Plus, if you add in the fact that they would have your smile and your sass…" He shrugged. "I'm in."

"You would be a great father," Blair spoke with sincerity.

"You have no way of knowing that…" He shook his head, his heart warm from her words.

"I'm scared…" Her voice was small, fragile.

"Scared?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Of being a mom…" She admitted. "I have so much anxiety and…issues…left over from my childhood. And, I don't know. I'm scared. I don't know that I would…be good at it."

"But you're good at everything," he reached and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're funny," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"And correct," he smiled.

"What if I…what if I never want to have kids?" She bit her lip then, afraid this might be a deal breaker for him.

"Then no kids," Dan shrugged; completely serious.

"Really?" Blair looked surprised. "Just like that?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I want to be with _you_, Blair. And I was never really firmly planted in one camp or the other. If you don't want kids, then no kids."

"Wow…"

"We'll just have to spoil Serena and Nate's baby," Dan shrugged. "Arnie."

"Yeah, we're going to have to come up with a different name for that poor child," Blair climbed under the covers; satisfied with his answers. "I mean, Arnie Archibald? I am not calling him that. I don't care _what_ Serena says."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something," he laughed.

"Hey Dan…" She spoke softly as she snuggled closer to him, tucked under his arm.

"Yeah?" He breathed, settling in.

"And what if I want to…have kids I mean?" He only paused for a beat before he spoke.

"Then I am at your service." Dan hugged her tighter.

"Hmm…" She laughed softly at the idea. "You thought 'Sick Blair' was bad…just try to imagine 'Pregnant Blair'."

"Oh, I am," he nodded, his grin growing wider as he kissed her forehead. "Now let's try to get you better, we're never going to fix this _Arnie_ situation without you in top form."

"Excellent point," she held tight to him and closed her eyes, finally feeling settled enough to take a nap. She moved so that she was lying in his lap and his hands moved to stroke her hair. He turned on the DVD and watched…as the mother of his, hypothetical children, drifted off to sleep in his arms, bringing their Eightieth Date to a close.

**The End. **

**Thoughts?**


	16. Holiday Special EditionThanksgiving

**The Date Holiday Special Edition.**

**The next Five Chapters are going to be a little different than the previous "Dates". I wanted to run through all of the holidays at once. BUT, instead of making them "Dates" I'm going to just write a chapter for each holiday. They might be a little shorter, as I only have a few important moments I want to touch on. But I'm going to crank them out pretty fast, so maybe that will make up for it! I hope it flows well and doesn't make anyone angry. Here's the line-up for The Date Holiday Special Edition:**

**Thanksgiving, Nate and Serena Move In (not **_**exactly **_**a holiday, but I had to throw it in here), Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day**

**After these quick five chapters, we will resume our "Normal" dates. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you, again, for the reviews. It's great to know you're still there!**

**Thanksgiving **

When the subject of Thanksgiving first came up, a wide smile spread across Blair's face. And when Dan said that he really had no preference what it was they did or where it was they ate, Blair became positively giddy. Despite her initial excitement, on the night when she sat down to talk to Dan about flying to France and spending Thanksgiving Week there, in their Chalet, and having Thanksgiving dinner with her father and Roman (who would be joined by a visiting Eleanor and Cyrus), her recall of the last time she planned a trip caused no small amount of anxiety. Fortunately, Dan was thrilled with the idea and Blair immediately put plans in motion.

And so, on the Saturday before Thanksgiving, they boarded a plane and left to revisit their summer getaway. The flight went well, with relatively little turbulence. Somewhere over the Atlantic, Blair had drifted to sleep, tucked safely under Dan's arm. Dan watched her doze for quite some time before closing his eyes and relaxing, content and happy. When they arrived, both of them were refreshed and awake. And when they finally made it to the place that had been their home for two months, they felt warm, welcome…at home.

"Wow…" Blair sighed as they pushed through the door. She was surprised by the rush of emotion she felt just looking around the place.

"You okay?" He smiled at her, settling their bags off to the side and moving to turn on lights.

"Yes," she nodded, heading towards the back of the house, to open the doors that lead to the terrace, the cool air a welcome reprieve. "I was just remembering the last time we were here."

"Hmm," he nodded, remembering. "You like it here, don't you?"

"I love it here," she corrected, moving to hug him. She sighed, settling into his arms. "I love being here with you."

"That works out nicely for me," he grinned down at her before placing a kiss on her forehead. He heard her chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering when we were here last and I was…"

"Torturing me," he interrupted, laughing. "Yes, I remember that too."

"Well there will be none of that this time," she smiled sweetly.

"None at all?" He arched an eyebrow suggestively, his hands holding her tighter, conveying his meaning.

"Why Humphrey…" Her voice dropped. "Are you suggesting…" And her sentence was cut short by his lips. His hands moved up her body and held her face to his. Caught up in the mood immediately, Blair's hands moved to the buttons on his shirt. Her mouth opened under his, deepening the kiss as her hands worked quickly on his buttons. His hands moved from her face allowing her to toss his shirt to the side and they immediately returned to her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling at her dress, moving it higher and higher.

"Je te veux*." Blair moaned when Dan's mouth moved to her neck.

"Blair…" He whispered against her skin, finally grasping the hem of her dress and pulling it up and over her head, revealing a sexy camisole and boy shorts. "Oh my…" Her lips crushed against his as she pressed her body to his.

"Dan…" She gasped; her hands moving to the waist of his jeans as his slipped up under her camisole. "Emmenez-moi. À l'heure actuelle**. "

"Come with me," he reached for her hand. He hadn't realized how ready he was for her, for this. The setting, her voice, her skimpy camisole, were driving him mad.

"Non, non, non. " Blair shook her head, holding her ground. "Juste ici.***"

"I don't know what that means," he shook his head, cursing himself for not keeping up on his French. His desire for her was burning in his eyes, their breathing already heavy.

"It means…" Blair smiled as she placed a hand in the middle of his chest; pushing him gently towards a chair. The back of his legs hit it and she pushed him into it. "Juste ici." Her voice was low as she moved to straddle his lap. Bending down, she kissed him; long and hard and deep and full of passion. Dan was thankful to be sitting as she settled into his lap, his hands moving naturally to her ass. "Right here."

And that was all he needed. His hand griped her and pulled her down and towards him. His mouth assaulted hers. He couldn't get enough of her. Quite expertly and very quickly, Blair divested them both of their clothing before sinking herself onto him. She gasped as she felt him underneath her and he groaned as she moved above him. It began quickly and was over quickly as they collapsed back in the chair, sweaty and satisfied, struggling to catch their breath.

"Wow…" Blair breathed, feeling her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"I love it when you're bossy," his voice was husky in her ear.

"I'm going to remember you said that," she grinned widely.

"Right now…" Dan struggled to gain his breath. "I don't care." And then his hand moved under her chin, lifting her lips to meet his; softer and sweeter than they had just moments ago. Pressing closely to his chest, Blair felt safe and warm. She relaxed against him, savoring the skin to skin contact, savoring his lips moving lightly against hers, savoring the sound of his heart beating in time with hers.

"Oh!" Blair sat up then, as if something had just occurred to her. "Wait here." She instructed and Dan groaned as she left him, pulling on her camisole and boy shorts, and rushing off into another room. Pulling himself up from the chair, he pulled his boxers on and went to the kitchen for some water.

"Blair! Are you thirsty?" He called out to her, moving back to the chair they had just violated.

"Come with me," she called as she hurried back into the room. She held out her hand to him. "Come on Daniel, come with me."

"What's going on?" He asked as he allowed her to pull him up from the chair and lead him down the hallway.

"Okay…" She stopped outside of the room he had used for writing when they had been there in the summer. It had floor to ceiling windows and a desk that faced out so he could see the scenary while he wrote. "Now, I need you to close your eyes."

"What?" One side of his mouth pulled up in a half-smile.

"I need you to close your eyes," she instructed again.

"Blair, what's going on?"

"Would you just…" Her eyes narrowed in frustration. "Close your eyes, Humphrey!"

"Fine, fine," he did as he was told, but not before rolling them dramatically.

"Okay. Now," she opened the door to the office and took his hand. "Just follow where I lead…"

"I don't know, Blair," he called out into the dark. "This doesn't feel right. Old Dan is worried that Old Blair is about to walk him into…OW!" He called out as his foot hit the side of a chair. His eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry!" Blair exclaimed, turning apologetic eyes on him. "I'm sorry! I was…"

"Not watching where you were leading me," he finished, leaning over to rub his foot. "What are we doing in here anyway? It's the middle of the night, we just flew for hours and then that workout…Plus…we're meeting your dad in the morning and we should be sleeping."

"I have a present for you," she explained, leaning over to look at him while he rubbed his foot.

"A present?" He looked to her then, slowly standing up.

"Yes," she nodded. "A Thanksgiving present."

"There's no such thing as a Thanksgiving present," he eyed her.

"Then, it's an early Christmas present," she shrugged. "Is your foot okay?"

"Yes," he nodded and flashed a smile. "But it would feel better if you would tell me what this present is."

"Okay…" She smiled and took his hand. "You can leave your eyes open."

"Oh I plan on it," he agreed, but followed her to the desk anyway. And then, his eyes discovered something new; something sitting on the desk with a great big red bow on it. "Blair…"

"Tada!" She exclaimed, waiving her hands over an antique typewriter.

"Blair!" Dan's eyes went wide, his hurt foot forgotten. He hurried over it to look closer. "Blair, this is a Royal Portable Typewriter."

"A _vintage_ Royal Portable Typewriter," she grinned. "It's from the 1920's, but it is in perfect working condition. I know you prefer your laptop, but I just thought, while we were here this week, you might enjoy working on this…"

"Oh my God…" Dan looked it over with adoration, sitting in the chair and moving closer. "This is amazing."

"You like it?" Her eyebrows raised.

"I love it…" He ran his fingers reverently over the keys.

"Here," she tore the bow from the top and pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Try it out."

"Really?" He glanced up at her and then back to the typewriter.

"Of course, it's yours…"

"You mean I get to take this home with us?" He seemed surprised.

"You think they have some sort of typewriter rental program?" She smirked. "Yes you get to take it home with you. Now try it. I know you're dying to hear how it sounds."

"I really am," he squeezed her hand and then hurriedly fed the paper into the typewriter. Blair giggled as he took a deep breath and stretched his fingers before he began to type. The clicking of the keys and the ding when he moved the paper back to beginning brought a wide grin to Dan's face. He looked like a child in a candy store.

Blair watched, amused, as he typed away, immersed in the moment. She moved behind him then, smiling warmly as her hands rested on his shoulder, rubbing them. Sighing, she leaned forward to plant kisses along his neck. Something about watching him work; watching him lavish such attention and focus on something, made her love him even more. Feeling her lips on his skin, he stopped typing. "Thank you Blair," he grabbed her hand from his shoulder and pulled her around him so that she was between him and the desk

"You're welcome," she reached her other hand up to toy with one of his curls. "Listen, why don't you stay here and write. I'm going to go get settled upstairs and…" She trailed off as Dan tugged on her hand. He leaned up slightly so that his lips could capture hers. This kiss was tender, adoring; sweet. "Mmm…" She smiled against his lips before she moved to leave. "Good night, Humphrey."

"Wait," he held on to her hand, pulling her back to him. Then he stood and his lips returned to hers. His hands moved to her sides, pulling her closer to him then, instantly evoking a desire that seemed to constantly burn inside her. She tilted her head back, opening her mouth under his.

"Maybe we should both head upstairs…" She suggested pulling back briefly.

"Non, non, non," Dan shook his head, repeating her words from earlier as he ran his hands down her sides to her waist. She gasped when he lifted her off the ground and moved her so that she was sitting on the edge of the desk. "Juste ici.***"

"Oh!" She gasped when he moved to settle himself between her legs, his hands moving to the base of her neck, his lips moving hungrily against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled him closer, and surrendered herself to him for the second time that night. Ah…she had missed Paris.

Eventually the two of them made it upstairs. They unpacked their bags and finally settled in for some sleep. Their return to Paris already had a packed itinerary complete with time with Harold and Roman, a return to the Louvre and, the night before Thanksgiving, a trip out to the hill where Dan had first declared his intentions. It was short week, but one full of nostalgia and memories. On Thanksgiving morning, they woke early, dressed and hurried over to her father's house so that they could start working on their infamous pie. Dan, despite his desire to try this lauded pie, was full of anxiety and nerves because today, for him at least, had nothing to do with the meal they would eventually sit down to eat.

They were the last to arrive as the parents had already settled in the kitchen, busying themselves with the food preparations. Dan and Blair hugged their hellos and then Dan excused himself, hurrying to the restroom. Blair, out of the corner of her eye, watched as he left. Keeping an eye on the clock, when he hadn't returned in five minutes, she started down the hallway to check on him.

"Hey…" He greeted her, emerging from the bathroom.

"Hey," her eyes quickly scanned him. "Are you okay?"

"No, actually…Blair, I'm so sorry but…" Dan groaned and rubbed at his head. "I am really not feeling well at all…"

"What's wrong?" She looked him over, concerned.

"I don't know. I just feel…terrible." He closed his eyes. "It must be left over jetlag or something."

"Oh Dan," she frowned and reached out to him. Seeing the alarm in her eyes, he almost felt guilty for lying. "Can I do something for you? Get you some tea or…"

"You know, I brought some medicine with me that worked last time," he nodded and then groaned. "Ugh, but I think I left it at our place."

"Okay, okay," she cooed. "You just lay down in here," she pulled him into a spare room. "And I'll run back and get it."

"You don't have to do that," he reached for her hand in an attempt to stop her.

"It will be fine," she smiled sweetly. "It will really only take me twenty minutes, tops. And hopefully you'll feel well enough to join us." Dan made another attempt to stop her, but in the end, she won. Blair quickly explained the situation to her parents and then left to retrieve Dan's medicine.

Dan watched from the window until Blair had disappeared from his sight before he took a deep, calming breath, and descended the stairs. Looking around, he found that Eleanor and Cyrus were sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while Roman and Harold busied themselves in the kitchen. As he stepped into the kitchen, he cleared his throat, drawing four sets of eyes to him.

"Daniel…" Eleanor looked at him strangely. "Blair said you were sick."

"Yeah," he smiled and took a deep breath. "I told Blair I was sick so that she would leave. There is something I need to talk to you and Harold and Cyrus and Roman about, if I could."

"Okay…" She nodded. "Gentlemen, Dan has something he wants to talk to us about."

"Oh?" Cyrus called as Harold and Roman looked up from their preparations. "Like what?"

"Well," she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm ninety-five percent sure he's going to ask our permission to marry Blair."

"No," Dan blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No?" Eleanor smirked at the suddenly baffled Dan.

"No?" Harold looked to the young man, wiping his hands on a towel and moving closer to where everyone gathered around the table.

"I'm sorry," Dan smiled, recovering. "What I meant to say is that…Yes. I do want to marry your daughter…desperately. I love her _very _much and I could think of nothing I would like more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm just not here to ask permission." He took a deep breath before continuing on. "Only because I think that Blair is really the only one who can give me that…" His smile deepened just thinking of her. "That being said, I just wouldn't feel right about asking her to be my wife if I didn't at least talk to you first. So, I am asking…for your blessing."

"Dan…" Eleanor smiled warmly at the man that would soon be joining her family. "That's just…"

"Perfect," Harold grinned at how well Dan knew his daughter.

"I know that, between the four of you, she's your only daughter. And knowing that…" He took a deep breath. "Knowing that, I thought that you might want the opportunity to…ask me questions or give me advice or…"

"Grill you?" Cyrus chuckled. "It's not really our style, son."

"We just want somebody who loves Blair," Harold spoke up. "Somebody who understands her and appreciates her…"

"I do," Dan nodded.

"And can support her," Eleanor offered.

"Support her?" Dan's voice was high. He had feared this would be an issue. "Well, I don't know that I'm ever going to have the kind of money…"

"I'm not talking about money," Eleanor interrupted him with a soft laugh.

"Oh?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"We have…plenty of money for Blair." Eleanor explained. "Between all of us, she will never want for anything. It's not money Blair needs from a husband. She needs love and support and, from the way she talks about you and the way you look at her…you give that to her, in ways we never could."

"That's very kind," Dan smiled warmly at Blair's mother.

"Also true," she looked down at the cup of coffee in her hands for a moment before looking back up at him. "You already have my blessing, Daniel. You've had my blessing for quite some time."

"I do?" An enormous amount of relief washed over him. He glanced around the room to see that the three men in the room were smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Of course," she nodded. "Though, I'm sure we have some questions about what your plans are, when you think you'll ask, where you think the two of you will live."

"You can ask me anything," he smiled and looked at the rest of the group. "Truly, I am an open book. What questions do you have?"

"How long do you have?" Harold grinned at Eleanor.

"As long as it takes," Dan smiled feeling at ease and at home with Blair's family.

"Good answer," he nodded and then moved to wrap his arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you have a seat, Daniel. We may be able to offer you some well-earned advice." Amidst chuckles, Dan moved to the table where he sat and told them what little details about the future he knew for sure. He felt so at ease with Blair's parents and the way things had gone that he barely remembered that he was supposed to be sick. So, when Blair returned with his medicine, he very quickly hurried off to the bedroom, just in time for her to return to his side. He took the medicine from her and excused himself to the restroom. And ten minutes later, he joined Blair and her family in the kitchen. Though all four of them had agreed to remain mum on their previous discussion, Dan could only hope that Blair would miss the way her father watched the two of them with warm eyes. He could only hope that Blair wouldn't catch on to the way her mother now referred to him as "son". He could only hope that when the time finally came that he gave Blair her "proper proposal" that she would welcome him into her family as easily as Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, and Roman just had.

**The End-Thoughts?**

**Next up? Housewarming fun for Nate and Serena**

**Translations, per Google Translation:**

***Je te veux****.=I want you**

****Emmenez-moi****.**** À l'heure actuelle**** =Take Me. Right now.**

*****Non****, ****non, non****. ****Juste ici****.****No, no, no. Right here.**


	17. Holiday Special EditionThe Housewarming

**The Date Holiday Special Edition.**

**The next Five Chapters are going to be a little different than the previous "Dates". I wanted to run through all of the holidays at once. BUT, instead of making them "Dates" I'm going to just write a chapter for each holiday. They might be a little shorter, as I only have a few important moments I want to touch on. But I'm going to crank them out pretty fast, so maybe that will make up for it! I hope it flows well and doesn't make anyone angry. **

**Here's the line-up for The Date Holiday Special Edition:**

**Thanksgiving, Nate and Serena Move In (not **_**exactly **_**a holiday, but I had to throw it in here), Christmas, New Years, and Valentine's Day**

**After these quick five chapters, we will resume our "Normal" dates. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you, again, for the reviews. It's great to know you're still there!**

**The Housewarming**

"Blair!" Dan called out into the loft. He was in the kitchen, finishing a cup of coffee before he ran off. The loft had a strange sound to it since the movers had come to take all of Nate's stuff only two days ago. He and Serena had found a place in the Upper East Side, of course.

"Keep your pants on!" She called out to him from his bedroom. "Or, you know…take them off." She was grinning as she came around the corner.

"Ha," he narrowed his eyes playfully. "I hardly have time for that. I'm supposed to be at the Vanity Fair offices in thirty minutes."

"Let me see you," she waved at him to join her in the living room, becoming very business-like.

"See me?" He raised his eyebrows, but did as she asked.

"Turn around," she instructed, her eyes looking him over.

"Blair…" He started, annoyed.

"This is a job interview, Dan," her voice terse. "A very important job interview."

"You think I don't know that?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm the one going to the interview. I'm the one hoping this will be what I'm doing after graduation. I'm the one…"

"Yes I know," she rolled her eyes. "I know all those things. But that makes _me _the one who would be an irresponsible and uncaring girlfriend if I were to let you walk into this interview looking like anything other than their very best option."

"I think they are more concerned about my writing skills than my shoes…" He argued.

"Sure, sure," she nodded, her hands moving to straighten his tie. "But that's your responsibility. Clothes are the only thing I have control over, Dan. So just let me do it."

"Fine," he surrendered and watched as she scanned him, occasionally reaching out to smooth some fabric.

"Okay," she nodded and met his eyes. "Not bad Humphrey…not bad."

"Wow, Waldorf," he moved then, pulling her into his arms. "Are you admitting that I can actually dress myself."

"Ha!" She laughed as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"Say it," he warned, teasing her skin with his lips. She giggled and tried to pull away from him. But he held tight. "Say it…"

"Fine!" She yelled out. "Fine! You can dress yourself! Congratulations, Humphrey."

"Thank you," he smiled and pulled her to him in a kiss. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck…" She frowned as he stepped away from her. "You don't need luck, Humphrey. You'll knock them dead."

"Such confidence," he shrugged into his coat.

"Well, you landed me," she smirked. "What could be more challenging than that?" He laughed at that and, going to her for one more kiss, he opened the door.

"Great point," he grinned. "What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to get a gift for Serena and Nate's Housewarming party tomorrow."

"Oh wow." Dan raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I'm missing out on that."

"I bet," she rolled her eyes. "Call me when you're done?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and stepped through the door. "Lock up when you leave?"

"Of course," she nodded and then, giving her best smile, watched as he left, shutting the door behind him. Blair glanced around the loft. It was strange to be there alone; strange, but comforting. She moved to the kitchen and placed his empty cup in the sink before she gathered her coat. She had a few stores to hit and not much time to waste. Pulling on her coat and gathering her bag, she stepped through the door, locking it behind her.

She had only been shopping for an hour when her phone buzzed in her bag. Thinking it was Dan, she grabbed for it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Blair?" It was Nate.

"Expecting somebody else?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, I just…you sound…I don't know, distant. What are you doing?"

"I'm shopping."

"Of course. Hey, is Dan with you? I couldn't get him on his phone."

"No, he's not," she smiled as she thought of him. "He's actually at an interview right now. It should be awhile."

"Oh…" Nate sounded disappointed.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, I'm in the process of unpacking things, setting things up…for the party tomorrow." He explained while Blair looked through a shelf of shoes. "Serena is with her mom and I've come to a point where I think I need some help."

"Help with what?"

"Well, I'm putting together Arnie's bed," Blair grimaced at the name.

"You know, you can hire people to do that," Blair rolled her eyes.

"I know. But there's something to be said for doing it yourself. You know…it's man's work."

"Man's work?" She laughed.

"You know what, Dan would understand."

"I'm sure he would."

"Can you just have him call me when he gets back?"

"Sure…" Blair thought for a moment. "You know…I could help you."

"Yeah, okay," he laughed.

"I'm serious, Nate." Blair glared at him through the phone. "I'm close by, I can be there in a few minutes and I am GREAT at giving directions."

"I don't need somebody to _give_ me directions, Blair. I need somebody to help me follow them."

"I can…follow…directions." She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the store.

"Really? Because I just asked you to have Dan call me and here you are, trying to argue yourself into my day. Instead of…you know…following directions."

"Listen, Nate, this is my baby too…"

"No," he interrupted. "No, no, No. No it's **not** your baby, Blair."

"I didn't mean that it was _my _baby. You know what I meant."

"Hardly ever."

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm on my way over now," she rushed to end the call ahead of his protests. "See you soon Nathaniel." Smug grin in place, she stepped into a car and began towards the new home of Nate and Serena.

"Nathaniel! I'm here!" She called out into the apartment, stepping through the door.

"I know that," he called back. "I had to ring you up, remember?"

"Ah yes," she smiled, taking off her coat and laying it on the couch next to her purse. "It looks good in here."

"Thanks," Nate entered the room, smiling at her despite his annoyance with her. "What is that?" He pointed to the box in her hand

"Tools…" She held out a toolbox.

"Since when do you have tools?" He raised one eyebrow.

"They're Dorota's."

"Of course they are," he grinned, taking the toolbox from her. "I was just going to get another beer. You want one?"

"Beer?" She scrunched up her face, but when he held one out to her, took it anyway. "Are you really going to let me help?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Why not? I need an extra set of hands for the next step anyway. And Arnie_ is_ going to need a bed."

"Ugh…" Blair groaned, following him to the bedroom. "Are we _really_ going to call him Arnie?"

"Well, _we_," he pointed to Blair. "Are going to call this baby whatever _we_," he pointed to himself. "Decide that _we_" he gestured around the room, "are going to call him. Understand how that works?"

"Fine," Blair rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Blair…" He gave her a warning look. "Understand?"

"Yes," she shrugged, looking at the pile of parts on the floor. "I understand. Now…where are the directions?"

"Here," Nate picked them up and waved them in the air.

"Let me see," she snatched them from his hand. "Oh here! I can read them to you in French!"

"Yes, because the solution to my problem was that I needed a petite brunette to come over and read me the directions in French," Nate glared at her. "When is Dan's interview over again?"

"I'm kidding. Here…let's do this," she kicked off her shoes and moved to the floor. Nate shrugged, took another drink, and then joined Blair on the floor.

One hour, six beers, and only one small fight later, Blair and Nate were finished. They sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, admiring their work.

"Can you believe we did that?" Nate nodded towards the crib.

"Psh," Blair huffed. "I can do anything I put my mind to. You should know that by now."

"Ha," he chuckled. "Yes, you can."

"Yes I can," she smiled and took a drink from her bottle. She heard Nate sigh beside her. "You okay?"

"I just…" He shrugged, smile still firmly in place. "Can you believe this?"

"This?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Any of this…" His eyes stared off into the distance. "I mean, Serena and I are having a baby…"

"Ah, _this_," Blair grinned and studied his face, seeing a mixture of emotions there, she grew concerned. "Nate?"

"I'm just…a little scared," his voice was soft as he admitted this to her. He played with the label on the bottle, looking so young.

"Oh Nate," Blair's features softened as she turned her body to face his. "Hey…"

"Don't…don't tell Serena," he looked to her. "I know she's a little freaked out right now. I don't want her to worry. I don't want her to think that I can't be strong for…all of us. I just, if I'm honest, I have to admit that I'm a little scared."

"Hey…" Blair's voice was soothing. "I won't tell her. I promise."

"Do you think it's bad that I'm scared?"

"I think it's probably perfectly normal to be a little scared. Hell, I think it's probably perfectly normal to be a lot scared."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Her voice was louder than she expected it. "This is a lot, Nate. A lot to happen so quickly. I mean, just a few months ago you and Serena were just figuring out if you were _dating _or if you were _hanging out_. And now, you're living together, in an apartment you _own_ and you're putting together baby furniture for…you know, an actual baby…" Blair took a breath. "That's big stuff."

"Yeah," Nate chuckled. "Yeah, it is." He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. "I'm not saying it's big stuff I don't want. I mean…I want this. I want Serena. I want the house. I want…wow, I can't believe I'm saying this. But I really want Arnie." Blair's lips smiled instead of grimaced. "I want all of this. I just…"

"It's still big," Blair offered, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "Even if you want it. It's still big."

"Yeah," he nodded and patted her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, for what it's worth…" She smiled warmly. "I think that Serena and _Arnie_ are incredibly lucky to have you. Scared or not, you are going to be an amazing father. And an amazing husband."

"You think so?" His eyes met hers with a sort of panic in them.

"Oh of course…" She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "If there's one thing I know for sure about you it's that. I have always thought you would be the perfect husband and father. Ever since we were little."

"Thanks," Nate laughed, relaxing just a bit. "Wow…" He sighed. "Who would have thought, you know, after all of these years I would be having a baby with Serena and _you_ would be in love with Dan Humphrey?"

"Oh God, not me!" Blair burst into laughter at the idea. "Can you imagine going back in time and telling our sixteen year old selves how it all turned out?"

"No," he laughed and took another drink from his beer, feeling the tension ease from him. "Your sixteen year old self would probably slap us both."

"She would," Blair agreed with a grin.

"We were quite something then, weren't we? I can't believe how much has changed…you know," he looked to her then. "It was actually supposed to be you and I who would end up married."

"Ugh…don't remind me." Blair groaned as she thought back.

"Hey!" He feigned hurt.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "But you know that would have been…"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, happy that they could joke about it now.

"Do you remember…" Blair took a drink from her bottle. "The night that your dad tried to make your mom give me her diamond ring?" Nate laughed at the memory.

"You mean the night he was arrested?" Nate shook his head, grinning at the absurdity of it all. "Hey, wait, didn't you break up with me that night? And then have sex…with Chuck?" The smile faded from his face.

"I…well…" She stammered. "I mean…" and then she saw Nate crack, his grin returning. "Nate!" She slapped at his arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He dodged her slaps, laughing. "You should have seen your face just then."

"Not funny!" She slapped him again.

"I forgot how abusive you are," Nate moved away from her then, standing up. "I should give Dan the number to the hotline. Come on Waldorf," he held out his hand. "Let's move this into the kitchen. I have some champagne, if you're interested."

"You know me well, Archibald," she grinned and, taking his hand, stood and followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey Nate…" She started, watching as he opened the champagne and found some glasses.

"Yeah?"

"Have you…" She took a deep breath. "Have you heard from Chuck?"

"No," he replied, the mood in the room shifting. "Well, not really." He handed her a glass of champagne. "He was there when Serena and I told her family about the baby. He congratulated us; wished us luck."

"How does he seem?" She asked.

"He seems good," Nate smiled reassuringly. "I mean, I think he's had a rough year."

"Yeah…" Blair looked down at her glass.

"That's not your fault, you know." Nate nudged her. "I know you think that you being with Dan pushed him over the edge. But it didn't. Chuck was headed over the edge long before then. And even if it was you and Dan that…that's just too bad. Anyone who has been around you this last year knows that you two are really exactly where you're supposed to be."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned. "I had no idea how great Humphrey would end up being for you…" He trailed off for a moment. "And, for what it's worth, when I saw Chuck, he looked good and I think he was taking off for a while; going to put some space between him and the city, get some perspective. He'll be okay, Blair."

"Thanks, Nate," she smiled at him.

"No problem," he nodded. A contended silence settled over them that was interrupted by Blair's phone.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and, putting down her glass, hurried to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous," Dan's voice was low.

"Hi," she felt flush from the champagne and the sound of his voice.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at Nate and Serena's. I had to bring my tools and help Nate put together Arnie's bed," she explained.

"I'm sorry, you had to take _tools_ to Nate and help him put together a bed?"

"I am a woman of many talents, Humphrey."

"Don't I know it."

"Enough about this," she shook her head. "How was the interview?"

"You're at Nate's?"

"Yes."

"Great. Stay put. I'm on my way."

"Okay…" She warmed at the knowledge that he would soon be with her again. She hung up the phone and looked to Nate with a ridiculously silly smile on her face. "Dan's coming over."

"Great," Nate nodded. "Maybe we'll order some pizza."

"Sure," she shrugged, still grinning. "Can I tell you something?" She looked to him.

"Of course," he nodded.

"I love him."

"I know you do," he smiled at how vulnerable she looked.

"No, I mean…I _really_ love him, Nate." She took a deep breath. "I…I plan on spending the rest of my life with…Dan Humphrey."

"Oh?" Nate's grin deepened. "Does he know that?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean. He thinks he does…but he doesn't really. He doesn't really know that I'm all in this…just like him."

"Wow. That's pretty big."

"It is," she nodded, smiling. "Even when you want it, it's big." Her grin deepened.

"Yes it is," he nodded.

"Yes it is," she smiled. "Hey, Nate. Today was…nice."

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes it was."

"We've come a long way, huh?" She thought out loud. Nate laughed. "What?"

"Come on Blair," he handed her glass back to her. "You're starting to sound like a cigarette commercial." And then the buzzer rang. "And Dan's here. Pull yourself together." He winked at her then and hurried to ring Dan up. Blair sighed and smiled; thankful for the lifelong friendship she had with Nate. She took a long drink from her glass and smoothed down her skirt just as the boys entered the kitchen, Dan's coat and bag tossed aside. It was not lost on Nate how much her face brightened when Dan stepped into the room with him.

"Humphrey," she moved to him.

"Hey there," he smiled and leaned to kiss her. "I hear you've been quite helpful."

"Really?" She smiled at Nate and then looked back to Dan. "I'm usually helpful."

"Yes you are," he nodded.

"Beer?" Nate held one out.

"Thanks man," Dan took it from him. "Wait, it's barely afternoon." Blair and Nate looked at each other and started chuckling.

"Hey, you don't have to drink if you don't want to, dad." Nate rolled his eyes, taking the beer from him. "But Blair and I have _earned_ these."

"Give me that," Dan grabbed it back, glaring.

"Okay, enough with that!" Blair clapped her hands and looked to Dan excitedly. "So…"

"So?" He smirked taking a drink from his bottle. "So what?"

"Stop toying with me," she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know if you don't tell me about the interview, I'm just going to call up Vanity Fair and ask them myself."

"She will, man," Nate shot a warning glance to Dan.

"Yes, I know," he looked to Nate and then back to Blair. "The interview went…" He took a deep breath. "It went _really_ well."

"Yeah?" Her face brightened.

"Really, _really_ well." He smiled wide. "I answered all their questions with rapier wit. They _loved_ the articles I wrote from Europe this summer. They laughed. They…"

"Did they mention how great your outfit was?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," he nodded with a sarcastic tone. "Yes, Blair, they mentioned how great my outfit was."

"They didn't really mention that did they?" Nate looked to Dan.

"No," he shook his head. "No they did not."

"Hey," Blair glared at him.

"They said they would call me tomorrow."

"I am so proud of you," she leaned into him then, momentarily forgetting that Nate was there as she pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you," he kissed her back, his arms tightening around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Ahem," Nate cleared his throat. They pulled apart and looked to him. "Hey," he waved. "You guys want to order pizza?" Blair looked to Dan who shrugged and nodded.

"Sure," Blair smiled and removed herself from Dan's arms. Nate smiled and opened his phone to call for pizza.

As they waited for the pizza to arrive, Nate and Blair showed Dan their handy work. And, to his great surprise, he was impressed. Nate gave them both the grand tour and, right as they were finishing, the pizza arrived. Filling plates and glasses, the three of them ate in the dinning room and then, after Nate cleared the dishes, they took their drinks into the living room. Turning on music, they relaxed onto the two couches. No sooner had they settled, they heard the door. The three faces looked up to see Serena walk in, her mother close behind her. Nate immediately rose to his feet to greet them.

"Hey there," he smiled warmly at Serena, leaning to kiss her. "Lily." He turned to kiss her cheek.

"Nathaniel," Lily smiled at him and then turned to the room. "Blair, Daniel." They all exchanged their hellos and then Lily excused herself, allowing the kids to spend time together. Serena hugged her mom again and closed the door behind her. She turned to her friends then, glancing around at the drinks.

"Hey, you're having a party without me?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "We're having a party _with_ you."

"But I'm pregnant and I can't drink beer…or champagne." Serena stuck her lip out slightly. "I feel…so left out."

"No!" Dan booed, shaking his head.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nate shook his head, hugging her close. "Come here," he moved her to the couch. "Sit down…Relax." He sat next to her then and pulled her feet into his lap, massaging them. Blair stood and went to the kitchen.

"Here," she smiled when she returned with a champagne glass full of orange juice. "You drink this." She handed it to her friend before returning to her spot next to Dan. "Don't feel left out. Feel…the center of attention."

"Thanks B," Serena chuckled at that.

"Hey, guess what." Nate brightened. "We put the bed together today!"

"Really?" Serena's face lit up.

"Yep."

"And when you say _we_, you mean…" Serena let off.

"Blair and I," he held up a hand and Blair leaned out to high five him.

"You and…Blair…put together the bed that our _child_ is going to sleep in?" A small look of panic rushed over her face as she glanced to Dan.

"Don't worry, I took a look at it," Dan offered.

"Hey!" Blair and Nate called out in unison, causing the room to erupt into laughter.

The day wore on, the beer ran out, and Serena grew sleepy and longed for a nap. So Dan and Blair gathered their coats and said their good-byes. And when Nate moved to hug Blair, he held onto her just a little bit longer.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," she smiled and hugged him back just as tight. And then she and Dan left Nate and Serena. When they stepped out into the chilly evening air, Dan wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close to him.

"What was that about?" He asked cautiously.

"What was what about?" She smiled up at him.

"Between you and Nate."

"Oh…you know…" She sighed. "We were just…talking about the past."

"The past?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "You mean when you and Nate were together, 'The Past'?"

"Yes," she nodded and then snuggled closer to him. "That past…and how very much better the present is."

"Very much better?" He chuckled at her grammar.

"You know what I mean…" She rolled her eyes. He watched her then, reveling in the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she made him feel.

"Yes," he nodded his agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. Did you tell him that you were in love with _me_ now?" Feeling the ridiculous need to assert himself. "That you couldn't imagine your life without me? That someday you were going to be my wife?"

"Actually, I did," she smiled coyly, allowing the words to drop on him. "I told him all of those things." And Dan stopped in his tracks. She walked a few steps in front of him and turned to look at him, thrilled at the effect her words had just had on him. "Are you coming?"

"Marry me," he called out to her, completely serious. She threw her head back in laughter.

"Oh Humphrey…you know that's not a…"

"Proper proposal," he interrupted his heart resumed beating. He took a deep breath and hurried to join her. "You really know how to get to me there, Waldorf." Stepping back into pace with her, he wrapped his arm around her. Feeling braver and more secure, she snuggled closer to him. Yes. She knew exactly how to get to him.

THE NEXT DAY

Blair walked around Dan's room, laying out her clothes for the party. He had just emerged from the shower and was still in the bathroom getting ready. As she tried to decide between the two pairs of shoes she had brought with her, she heard his phone that was sitting on the night stand, begin to ring.

"Dan!" Blair called out into the loft, holding tight to his phone. "DAN! Hurry! Your phone is ringing!" A panicked Dan stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. His eyes flew to the phone in her hands.

"Oh my God…" He took the phone from her and stared at it.

"Answer it!" She exclaimed, unable to control her excitement.

"Hello," he flipped it open. Blair stood close, holding her breath and trying to listen. "This is Dan. Yes. Yes…._yes_. Absolutely. Yes. Yes. Okay. Yes. Thank you." He flipped the phone shut and paused for a brief moment before his eyes rose and met hers. "I got it."

"You got it?" She felt overjoyed at the news. "You really got it?"

"Yes," he nodded, almost unable to believe it.

"Dan," she moved to him, wrapping her arms around him and bringing her hand to his cheek. "Dan, you're going to be a staff writer for Vanity Fair."

"Yeah…" He breathed, smiling at her. "I am." He moved then, pulling her tightly to him and kissing her.

"Congratulations," she muttered against his lips. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you," he kissed her harder. "Thank you…"

"Maybe…" Blair's hands moved up his bare chest to wrap around his neck. "Maybe we should skip the party and have our own little celebration here."

"No," he shook his head and smiled at the thought. "No," he kissed her gently. "We should go and celebrate Nate and Serena's new home."

"Ugh…" Blair moaned with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to settle for telling everyone we know about the wonderful writer I'm enamoured with."

"Actually…" Dan thought for a moment. "I think maybe we should keep it to us."

"Why?"

"Well, let's let tonight be about Serena and Nate and then, when we get home, we can celebrate just the two of us," his hands roamed over her body. "And then we can tell everyone else tomorrow."

"If that's what you really want," she agreed.

"It is," he nodded and kissed her again.

"Okay," she smiled up at him. "I am really proud of you Dan."

"Thank you. Now, you should get into the bathroom while I get dressed, or we're never going to make it on time."

"You got it," she kissed him once more before forcing herself to step away from him.

"Come on Waldorf!" Dan called out to her from where he sat in the living room, an hour later. "It's a housewarming party for Serena and Nate, not a photo shoot at the…" He stopped as she emerged from his bathroom, looking amazing. "Wow."

"Yes, well," she eyed him. "It takes some time to look like this."

"You look beautiful," he stood up from the couch and moved towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thank you." He pulled her to him, his arms looping around her waist. "I have something for you."

"You do?" Her eyebrows went up. "What is it?"

"It's a present," he explained.

"A present?" Her grin widened.

"It's a Housewarming Present."

"You don't give a Housewarming Present to somebody who hasn't done any moving," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Then it's an early Christmas present."

"Are you still going to get me an actual Christmas present?"

"Yes," he rolls his eyes.

"Okay," she smiled. "You may give me the present, then."

"Okay…" He nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a long, slim box and handed it over to her.

"What's this?" She arched an eyebrow and pulled at the ribbon wrapped around the box. She took off the lid and peered inside. "Dan…it's…"

"A key," he finished for her. "It's a key to the loft."

"You're giving me a key to your place?" She smiled nervously.

"Yes," he nodded, his hands rubbing her arms. "It's just that…it's so quiet around here now that Nate is gone and, well, I want you to be able to be here…even if I'm not."

"Oh Dan," she took the key from the box and held it tight. "That's very sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome," his eyes met hers and they were very serious. "I want you to feel at home here…if you want to be at home here."

"Dan," her voice was low as she stepped closer to him. "I always feel at home here. Thank you…for that."

"You're welcome," he whispered to her moments before capturing her lips with his. Never dropping the key from her hand, Blair sunk into the kiss, feeling weak under his lips. "Let's skip the party…" She whispered into his mouth.

"Ugh…" He groaned, pulling away from her. "We have to go. Now."

"Dan…" She brought out her most seductive voice.

"Now." He was firm as he, very quickly pulled on his coat and stepped through the door. Reluctantly, she followed.

When they arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. Their friends and family were mingling; enjoying the catered appetizers and open bar. Dan and Blair were impressed with how much further the place had come since they had been there the day before. From the looks of things, Nate and Serena could have been living there for years. They hugged their friends and produced their gift and then settled, on the couch across from where Eric and Lily sat, discussing the new home and the pending birth of Arnie. Dan joined in the conversation while Blair smiled and nodded, her mind completely focused on Dan. Then, as Lily excused herself to go greet another guest, Blair placed her hand on Dan's leg, inching slowly up his thigh. And leaning closer, she whispered to him,

"Rendez-vous à la salle de bains.*" Dan looked up in surprise.

"Now?" He glanced around.

"Oui. Maintenant.**" She instructed; her lips dangerously close to his ear. And then she stood and walked away from him towards the bathroom. Dan glanced up to see if anyone was watching and then, throwing back his drink, he stood and followed. Nervously he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

"Blair?" Dan stepped into the dark room.

"Dan," Blair caught his hand in hers and pulled him into the room with her.

"Blair!" He exclaimed as she shut the door behind him and pinned him back against it with a kiss.

"Dan…I have wanted to be with you all day," her voice was barely a whisper as Dan's lips found hers. She sighed as she sunk into his arms.

"But we're at a party…" Dan attempted a weak protest, his hands betraying him as they clutched her.

"It doesn't matter…" Blair muttered into his mouth as he pulled her tighter and closer to him. "You got the job and then you…" She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. "And then you gave me that key…" Dan's mouth moved to her neck.

Blair's laughter was muffled by Dan's mouth as he turned them around and pushed her back up against the door. Blair was ready to tear his shirt off of him when her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Dan quickly pulled away.

"Yes?" Blair called out as she straightened her clothes.

"Yeah…Blair…" Nate's voice called from the other side of the door. "I hate to…interrupt, but Serena's in the other bathroom and there's a line forming…Do you think you and Dan could…"

"Yeah," Blair interrupted, clearing her throat. "Yes…I…" She checked Dan quickly for misplaced clothing and hints of lipstick and then pulled the door open. "It's all yours Nate."

"Thanks," he smiled knowingly at Blair as she walked past him, head held high.

"Nate," Dan nodded as he followed Blair.

"Dan," Nate smirked and shut the door behind him.

Dan and Blair returned to the party, only slightly disheveled. Thankfully not too many people had noticed their absence. But, Blair had succeeded in her seduction, because for the life of him, Dan was unable to take his eyes off of her. She had admitted to him just the night before that she was thinking about them in the long term. And today, when he had given her the key to the loft, she didn't even flinch. Yes, they were getting much closer to their own Housewarming party.

As Lily proposed a toast to Nate and Serena, Dan stood next to Blair and, when the glasses were clinked together and drawn to lips, Dan's eyes met Blair's and he was overwhelmed with how perfect everything had turned out. Yes, the present was 'very much better' than the past. For all of them.

**The End-Thoughts?**

**Next up: Christmas**

**Translations according to Google Translates:**

***Rendez-vous à****la****salle de bains****.=Meet me in the bathroom.**

********Oui****.****Maintenant****.=Yes. Now.**


	18. Holiday Special Edition  Christmas

**The Date Holiday Special Edition.**

**The next Five Chapters are going to be a little different than the previous "Dates". I wanted to run through all of the holidays at once. BUT, instead of making them "Dates" I'm going to just write a chapter for each holiday. I hope it flows well and doesn't make anyone angry. Here's the line-up for The Date Holiday Special Edition:**

**Thanksgiving, Nate and Serena Move In (not **_**exactly **_**a holiday, but I had to throw it in here), Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day**

**After these quick five chapters, we will resume our "Normal" dates. I hope you enjoy!**

**Christmas**

Dan had always known that the holidays, in particular Christmas, were important to Blair. And, if he had not known it, he would have quickly figured it out. The day after they had returned from France, he had come home from class to what could only be explained as a Christmas explosion. She had used her newly gifted key to the loft to let herself in and had already begun to transform the space into a Winter Wonderland.

"Blair?" Dan called out, stopped in the doorway, weary to enter.

"What are you doing here Humphrey?" She yelled back, hidden somewhere in the dining room.

"I…I live here," he smirked, taking cautious steps into the loft and shutting the door behind him.

"You are not supposed to be home yet!" And her head popped up from behind a stack of red and green plastic tubs.

"My afternoon class was cancelled," he chuckled as he moved in, closer to her. "Care to tell me what is happening in here?"

"Not really," she shrugged and then dropped from his sight.

"Okay," he laughed and moved towards the living room towards what Dan knew was the largest tree ever to stand in the loft. He was surrounded by boxes and bins of decorations. "So…" He poked through one of the boxes. "You know where I might be able to get a tree?"

"Ha, ha," she spoke, standing again and moving to join him. "I'm decorating the loft for Christmas."

"I can see that," he nodded, glancing around the room.

"I was going to surprise you," her lip pouted out slightly.

"Well, it worked," he assured her. "I am completely surprised. I mean…where did you find all of this stuff?"

"Some of it I had already," she shrugged. "And some of it was recently purchased. I love Christmas Dan. I really do. And I just figure…I spend so much time over here, I might as well bring the Christmas spirit with me."

"Might as well," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her.

"You're not mad?" She looked up at him as he pulled away.

"Mad?" He shook his head. "That you're decorating for Christmas? No. Not mad. I would, however, like to add a few things."

"Um…I don't know…" She thought it over. "I mean…I would need to check it out; to be sure it fit in with the theme."

"There's a theme?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Of _course_ there's a theme," she rolled her eyes, looking at him like he was a fool.

"What's the theme?" He asked and then changed his mind. "No, no. You can have a _theme_ if you would like, but my stuff has to fit in…even if you think it doesn't. It has to fit in, because I fit in. You can bring Christmas to the loft, but my stuff stays." She opened her mouth to protest. "No, Blair. It stays."

"Fine," she surrendered with a huff. "But I'm not sure I like this bossy side of you."

"That's interesting," he lowered his voice and grinned. "Because I thought just last night you were quite…_vocal_ about how much you liked this bossy side of me."

"Hand me that box of tinsel," she narrowed her eyes at him, unable to fight the grin that was emerging.

"Well, when you say it like that…" He chuckled and handed her the requested box. And the decorating began. Four hours, one bottle of wine and a quick trip to Giodonne's for takeout and they were finally finished making over the loft into what any respectable Santa Clause would happily call his home away from home. Dan had to admit, it looked amazing. Despite her initial protests, she had happily incorporated the few, but meaningful, Christmas items Dan had in his possession. And when all was said and done, they were ready for the holiday.

As Christmas drew near, Dan and Blair were faced with the decision that faces many young couples; where do they celebrate. Though Dan had expected a battle, he went into the discussion with optimism. And his good-thoughts were rewarded. Blair informed him that her mother and Cyrus had decided to remain in Europe for the holiday season. Though they had offered to fly Blair and Dan to them to celebrate, Blair had declined. She had a sinking suspicion that the Humphrey's had some sort of holiday traditions that did not include Dan gallivanting across Europe. And, having taken him away for Thanksgiving, Blair decided to be gracious and planned on staying in the city for Christmas, with Dan.

While Dan played it all very cool and close to the vest, he was secretly overjoyed that Blair was willing to immerse herself fully into a Humphrey holiday. So, on Christmas Day she didn't even bat an eye when the alarm went off, forcing them out of bed to dress and cross the bridge to be at Rufus and Lily's in time for the traditional waffle breakfast. There were three distinct moments during Blair's first Humphrey Christmas that would forever shape Dan's feelings about Blair. Having long ago resolved himself to be with Blair forever, he had not expected that she could possibly endear herself to him even more than she already had. But those three moments did just that.

The first moment came about almost as soon as they had arrived at his dad's place. Nate and Serena were already there, huddled up on the couch under a warm blanket. Jenny was on her way from Hudson and Eric was in the kitchen helping Rufus with the set up while Lily poured orange juice for Serena and Nate (who had been forced to give up drinking for the remainder of Serena's pregnancy) and mimosas for everyone else. Chuck was still traveling; distancing himself from the city. The ding of the elevator announced their arrival.

"Merry Christmas!" chorused throughout the apartment as everyone called their greetings. Lily left her station and hurried to them, taking their coats. Dan moved to settle their gifts under the tree, while Blair went to hug Serena and Nate before making her way to the kitchen. Dan greeted their friends, chatting briefly with Nate, and then followed her. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was hit with something he never imagined he would see. There, clad in his dad's "Kiss the Cook" apron was Blair, standing over the waffle maker, listening intently as Rufus explained the intricacies of waffle perfection.

Dan stopped in his tracks and, leaning back against the counter, was content to watch. He loved the way her dark eyes watched Rufus, her brow slightly furrowed as she tried to take in what he was teaching her. He loved the joy on his father's face as _somebody_ finally seemed to want to soak up all of his expertise on a subject that had been often tossed aside by his family. Dan held his breath as Blair added the ingredients just as Rufus had instructed. He grinned from ear to ear as she bit her lip and poured the batter into the waffle iron and then, hesitantly clamped it shut. He waited, watching the conversation flow between his dad and the love of his life. And then, when the timer alerted them, Blair opened the iron with a flourish and her face absolutely lit up.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, lifting a perfect waffle from the iron. "I did it!" She turned to Rufus, who was clapping his hands for her. And then, with absolute delight, Blair threw her arms around him in a hug. "I did it."

"Yes, you did. Great work," Rufus chuckled as the young girl slipped from his arms, her eyes immediately searching the room.

"Dan!" She hurried towards him, waffle in hand. "I did it!"

"I see that," Dan chuckled.

"And you thought I would be ordering take out forever," her eyes narrowed playfully. "Guess I just needed to spend some time with the right Humphrey."

"I guess so," he agreed with a grin.

"Would you care for a perfectly prepared waffle?" She waved it in front of him.

"I would love one," he reached out to take it from her.

"Get a plate, Humphrey," she slapped at his hand and, with a wide smile and a turn, she hurried back to her post in the kitchen with Rufus. Unable to tear his eyes from the scene, Dan watched as Blair mixed, poured, and retrieved another perfect waffle. Rufus, seeing that the preparation was in good hands, turned his attention to other food items. As he moved around the kitchen, he caught, out of the corner of his eye, his son watching Blair in a trancelike adoration.

"Ahem," Rufus cleared his throat as he moved to the counter close to Dan to chop some fruit. "I can't help but notice your recent interest spike in waffle preparation."

"You noticed?" Dan grinned, tearing his eyes away from Blair for a moment.

"It's hard not to," Rufus grinned back.

"That's nice of you, dad, to teach her…" Dan nodded in her direction. "I know she's not the most patient learner…"

"Are you kidding? She picked it right up." Rufus explained. "If only my own children had it in them to want to learn from their father."

"Yeah, yeah," Dan rolled his eyes at his father. "I appreciate it though; you including her, helping her feel a part of the day."

"Well, I figure if she's going to be a Humphrey someday, she's going to need to know how to make the waffles."

"Yeah…" Dan smiled at the images that conjured up.

"Yeah." Rufus nodded, finding humor in his son's devotion to Blair.

"Also," Dan turned to his father, arms crossed, voice lowered. "I thought I asked you to keep _that _between us."

"I did!" Rufus exclaimed, eyes wide.

"And you think I haven't noticed the way Lily has been looking at Blair and I with dewy eyes? Checking her ring finger for something new."

"But that's Lily Dan," Rufus smiled and shook his head. "I tell Lily everything. Tell me, is there anything you would keep from Blair?"

"No, I guess not." Dan shrugged.

"Then you found the right one," Rufus grinned at his son, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Lily won't say anything. But…speaking of that," Rufus lowered his voice. "Exactly how much longer are you planning on waiting?"

"And we're done here," Dan grinned and pushed himself away from the counter. Patting his dad on the shoulder, he made his way over to Blair, with every intention of 'kissing the cook'. Rufus watched with a happy heart as his son joined Blair, helping her plate the waffles that she continued to cook.

Soon they all enjoyed the magnificent breakfast; applauding Rufus and, in turn Blair, for their hard work in the kitchen. After breakfast, they sat around the living room and opened Christmas cards, reading aloud the greetings, chuckling at the family photos. By the time they had moved on to gifts, Blair felt completely comfortable, tucked under Dan's arm as they sat together on one end of the couch, with Nate and Serena on the other. Dan loved how 'at ease' she seemed, even after Jenny arrived and joined them. His visions for the future were becoming clearer and more complete.

When all the gifts were opened, everyone relaxed, wrapping paper strewn throughout, and enjoyed their time together. Everyone had loved their gifts. The room had erupted in applause when Nate put on the t-shirt Blair had given him that read "I 'heart' hot moms". Eric had helped Lily hang the amazing print Serena and Nate had given her for the living room. But no gift received quite as much attention as Blair's gift to Serena and Nate. The look on Nate's face when he had opened the box was priceless.

"What in the hell is this?" His eyes shot to Blair.

"Nate!" Serena smacked his arm. "Language."

"Take a look," he handed the box to Serena, his eyes not moving from Blair. Serena pushed aside the tissue paper and pulled out a piece of stationary.

"Perfectly acceptable names for a child?" Serena eyes scanned the paper and then flew to Blair's face.

"You're welcome," Blair grinned and Dan laughed. "You want to name your child Arnie Archibald!" She exclaimed, gaining chuckles from Eric and Jenny. "I just wanted to give you some ideas…in case your decision about Arnie was due to your lack of options."

"How thoughtful of you, Blair," Serena tried for angry, but failed. And then Lily could no longer hold in her laughter. Once Rufus let go, the room followed. Even Nate laughed as the room returned to the relaxed state that had become the norm for this group. As Christmas Day drew on, they ate lunch, played games and enjoyed the time they had together.

As with all great days, Christmas eventually came to an end. Dan and Blair hugged the family good-bye and climbed into a cab. In contended silence, they crossed the bridge back to their Christmas wonderland in the loft and what would become the second moment that Dan would never forget.

The soft, quiet ambiance in the room was such a stark contrast to the jovial one they had just left. When they entered the room, Dan left the lights off, preferring the soft twinkle that came from the decorations they had put up together. Having agreed to have their own Christmas when they returned, they had yet to exchange gifts. Blair went to pour some wine before joining Dan by the Christmas tree. Forgoing the couch, he had opted to sit on the floor, staring up at the tree.

"Hey…" He smiled up at Blair when she returned.

"Hey," she grinned, sitting next to him. "I really had a nice time with your family today."

"Hmm…" Dan smiled, reaching for her hand. "They really had a nice time with you. Thank you, for going."

"Thank you for taking me," her eyes met his in the soft twinkle of the lights and the intensity she saw there made her heart pause.

"Merry Christmas Blair," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Dan," she grinned before leaning in to kiss him. Every time she kissed him she was struck, yet again, by how amazing he felt, pressed close against her. He sighed as he pulled back from her.

"Do you want to open your Christmas present?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Ugh! I thought you would never ask!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Okay…" He moved, pulling out a large package and placing it in front of her. "Now, I want you to know that I had a very difficult time picking this out. I wasn't sure exactly what to go for, but in the end…I think you're going to like it." His voice wavered slightly, revealing the tiniest bit of concern.

"I'm sure I will love it," Blair beamed and then turned her attention to the box. For as excited as she was about the gift, she un-wrapped it with painstaking precision.

"We'll see," Dan watched with baited breath as she pulled the paper back and opened the lid to the box. Pulling out tissue paper, she scanned the contents of the box.

"Dan…" She breathed. She reached into the box and began pulling out book after book, reading the titles as she did. "A Separate Peace, Lady Chatterly's Lover, The Rainbow, The Mystery of…" Her eyes teared up as she held the last book in her hands. She looked up to him then. "They're all of our books…in French."

"Well," he shrugged, her teary eyes causing his breath to hitch. "I thought it might be worth it to have a set for the time we spend in France."

"I love them…" She held a book close to her as she moved then, grasping his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. "Thank you," she smiled as she pulled back. "This is…you must have searched pretty hard to find these."

"Some of them," he shrugged. "But the internet is really wonderful at tracking things down."

"Thank you, Dan," she ran her hands over the cover.

"You're welcome," he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Reluctantly she sat aside her book.

"Are you ready for your gift?" She had a small smile on her face.

"I thought the typewriter in Paris was my gift," he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, well, we both knew that I wouldn't be able to refrain from giving you something on Christmas," she rolled her eyes at the notion.

"No, actually," Dan smiled. "We did not _both_ know that."

"Well, now we do," she shrugged and reached for his gift. As she sat it down in front of him, she seemed to be a little nervous. "Okay, now, there's something you need to know first."

"About the gift or about you?" His eyebrows went up.

"The gift," she smiled, relaxing a little. "You see…I probably went a little overboard…"

"Blair," he groaned.

"But you can't be mad at me!" She exclaimed. "You just can't. You see, the gift, it's not really…well, I mean it's for…" She took a deep breath, frustrated at her loss for words. "You know what, why don't you open it?"

"Okay," he shook his head and moved to open the gift. Having no idea what she meant by 'overboard' he was prepared for the worst. He lifted the lid from the box and was looking down at a box full of what appeared to be typed essays. "Blair?" He looked to her for explanation.

"Okay, well," she smiled. "I had a really hard time thinking of something to give you for Christmas. I mean, a book was a natural option. I thought about adding another banned book to your collection, but that didn't seem to be right…" She looked at the gift he had given her. "I wish I had thought of some _French_ banned books. That was really a great idea…" She trailed off and focused. "But I love Christmas. It's a big holiday for me and I wanted to do something big, you know. Something to show you just what a great year this has been for me; how life-altering this year has been for me and something that highlighted the role you played in that."

"Okay…" He smiled, confused.

"So," she took a deep breath and reached for the box. "So I started a scholarship."

"A scholarship?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes," she nodded and continued. "I know that you and Jenny were able to come to Constance-St. Judes on scholarship and, had you not…I would have never met you," she paused as her stomach twisted at the thought. "So I decided that the best way to pay tribute to that was to…start our own scholarship. Each year we will collect essays and, on Christmas, you and I will read through them and pick one girl and one boy to attend Constance-St. Judes…."

"You started a scholarship…" He was having a hard time grasping her words.

"The Humphrey Alumni Scholarship," she spoke, biting her lower lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Blair…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"And these…" She held the box in her hands. "These are the essays and, as your gift, you get to pick our first two."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?" He shook his head. "God, no. I'm not mad. I mean…this is really a big deal, Blair. It's a _lot_ of money and it's a commitment and…" His eyes searched hers for any small sign of regret; finding none, he smiled. "God, Blair, this is amazing." Her lips curled up and her eyes brightened.

"You like it?"

"I love it." He nodded. "I…I absolutely love it."

"Oh I am so glad…" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so nervous. I thought you would be mad about the money and then…" But her rambling was cut short. Dan had leaned forward, his lips silencing hers. Surprised by the kiss it took her only a moment to recover before her mouth was responding to his. Her lips parted under his as he moved closer to her. He pressed even closer, deepening their kiss. "Dan…the essays." She gasped between kisses.

"Forget the essays," he pushed the box aside and closed the distance between them, bringing her body flush with his. "We'll read them tomorrow." And, as his lips left hers to blaze a trail to her collarbone, she gave in to his advances and laid back on the floor next to the tree, pulling him down with her. Blair had lost count of how many times they had made love; she had lost count of how many times Dan had brought her to the edge and then pushed her over. It had become something so natural to them, something so much a part of their relationship. But lately, she had found more and more that there was something different in the way he looked at her, something more in the way his hands caressed her body, something more in the way his lips moved against hers. She wasn't quite sure what the difference was, but she knew that she liked it. Surrendering had never been as satisfying as it was when she was in his arms. As they hastily removed their clothes and clung to each other in the soft twinkle of the lights, Blair swore she had never reached such heights.

"Hmmm…" Dan sighed an hour later, as they snuggled together on the couch. "Now that was a great ending to Christmas Day."

"Yes," she agreed, resting her head on his chest; listening to his heart begin to slow. "A great ending…" As she laid next to him, naked and sleepy, looking up at the tree, she felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Her mind began to turn as she thought over the day; as she thought about them and where they were; where they were headed. She suddenly felt sad and confused by the sadness. Noticing this change, Dan kissed her forehead and nudged her.

"Hey…you okay?" He asked. "You seem a little…off."

"No, I'm fine," she nodded and smiled. She wasn't playing games, she wanted to be fine. She did. She did not want to feel this overwhelming sense of sadness and disappointment that was washing over her. So she put on a smile and watched the tree. But as Dan watched her as she tried to avoid his gaze and he could tell that she wasn't.

"Blair?" He tried to meet her eyes. "Seriously, what's going on? I can tell there's…something on your mind. Blair, please..."

"Fine." She huffed, looking at him then. "Fine…" She softened and began to fidget. "No judging?"

"Of course not…" He started.

"Say it, please," she eyed him. "No judging."

"No judging." He held his hand up in oath. "Now, please tell me what's happening."

"Well…" She gulped back the lump in her throat. "Please know that I love your gift. I love it. You are…unbelievably thoughtful and the gifts you give me are so perfect. Please know that."

"But?" He raised his eyebrows.

"AND…" She corrected. "And I just thought, somewhere in the back of my mind, that you would…" She suddenly felt ridiculously silly to even be bringing it up. She felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. "It's just, after what you said in France this summer and, well, every day since then. I thought that you were going to ask me…"

"You thought I was going to propose tonight," he finished her thought, feeling instantly terrible.

"Ugh…yes." She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"And you're sad that I didn't," he moved; shifting so that he could really look at her.

"This is so embarrassing…" She moaned through her hands.

"Come on, look at me…" He pulled at her arms, wanting to look at her. "Blair…"

"What?" She pouted, looking up at him through her lashes, arms falling from her face.

"You have to know…you _have_ to know that…" He gulped feeling unexpectedly emotional. "That this is it for me, Blair. This is it. I meant what I said in France and I have meant what I said every single day since we've been back. This is it for me." He took a deep breath and smiled. "But, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't have asked you tonight."

"Why?" She looked up to him then, eyes curious.

"Well," he sighed, hugging her tighter, touched by her reaction. "We both know that a _proper_ proposal deserves its very own holiday."

"Its very own holiday?" She asked, intrigued; relaxing considerably.

"Yes," he nodded, grinning. "A proposal can't very well share the day with another holiday."

"It can't?" She grinned.

"It can't," he shook his head. "It wouldn't be proper."

"It wouldn't?" she asked, growing satisfied with the answer he was giving.

"I would think you would want a whole day all to yourself…for celebrating."

"For celebrating…" She grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded. "You shouldn't have to share your engagement day with Christmas."

"You know me so well."

"I do."

"So…" She trailed off, looking vulnerable. "So, you're not done asking?"

"Have you said yes yet?" the way he was looking at her made her heart quicken, made her breath hitch. She felt like he was staring right into her soul

"No." She shook her head, breathless.

"Then I'm not done asking," he whispered, his mouth on its way to hers. When his lips caught hers, hungry, yearning, she felt a rush of emotions, forcing tears into her eyes. She groaned with pleasure as his lips parted hers, deepening their kiss. And she gasped with surprise when he rolled her so that she was laying on top of him; his desire for her awakening yet again. Apparently Christmas had not come to an end quite yet.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Dan woke the next morning to the third moment burned into his memory and the smell of something….cooking? He sat straight up on the couch, looking around in alarm. Blair had vacated her spot beside him. His body instantly grieved at her absence.

"Blair?" Dan called out.

"Good Morning," her voice called from behind him. He turned towards the kitchen. There, with a wide smile and the sexiest bed hair he had ever seen, stood his unbelievably sexy, and domestically capable, girlfriend.

"Good Morning," Dan rose from the couch, pulling on his boxers and a shirt. He made his way to the counter where she had already set up place settings. "What are you making?"

"Humphrey Waffles, of course," she smirked, finding his morning hair unbelievably sexy in that moment.

"Humphrey Waffles," he chuckled and shook his head. "I still cannot believe you spent all of that time with my dad…just to learn to make waffles."

"Well," she shrugged. "If I'm going to be a Humphrey someday, I should probably figure it out." And then, as casually as the words left her mouth, she turned back to the waffle iron. Dan watched as she did so, unable to speak for the briefest of moments before he summoned his words.

"Blair…"

"Hmmm?" She called glanced to him, eyebrows raised.

"Marry me?" Her eyes caught his then and wordless emotions passed between them. He was so sweet, putting himself out there to prove his point from the night before. He wasn't done asking. And, he looked so sweet and loving that for the briefest of moments, Blair contemplated saying yes. But, trusting him, trusting what he had planned; what he had promised the night before, she simply smiled and shook her head.

"Have a seat, Humphrey," she pointed to the stool on the other side of the counter. "The waffles are ready and we have some essays to read."

"Okay," Dan nodded, happy at the ease and comfort between them. He sat down and watched as she brought the food over to him. He watched as this moment between them settled into his long term memory. Leaning over to kiss her, he took a waffle and smiled. "Okay Waldorf, let's see these essays."

And their first Christmas together ended as it began; with a whole lot of love, a healthy bit of humor, and those famous Humphrey Waffles.

**The End**

**Thoughts?**

**Next up: New Years**


	19. Holiday Special Edition  New Years Eve

**The Date Holiday Special Edition.**

**The next Five Chapters are going to be a little different than the previous "Dates". I wanted to run through all of the holidays at once. BUT, instead of making them "Dates" I'm going to just write a chapter for each holiday. I hope it flows well and doesn't make anyone angry. Here's the line-up for The Date Holiday Special Edition:**

**Thanksgiving, Nate and Serena Move In (not **_**exactly **_**a holiday, but I had to throw it in here), Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day**

**After these quick five chapters, we will resume our "Normal" dates. **

**This one is going to be pretty quick. I hope you enjoy! **

**NEW YEARS**

Dan loved Blair. He did. He adored her. Though she often drove him absolutely mad, it was the kind of 'mad' that he could live with. And he wanted to make her happy. Not just day to day, smiling at the sun happy, but _happy_. He wanted her to be happy in her life; happy in their relationship. And this want and desire for her happiness was the _only_ reason he had agreed to go with her to this New Year's Eve party. He would have been quite content staying at home with her, watching Dick Clark and having wild sex as the ball dropped in Times Square. Instead, he had agreed to accompany her to Anne Archibald's New Years Extravaganza.

To be fair, it wasn't just the ways of Blair Waldorf at work. Nate's mother had been putting pressure on Nate and Serena to attend and Serena really only wanted to attend if Blair came as reinforcement. And of course, Blair only wanted to go if Dan would be there to kiss her as the clock struck twelve. So, with pressure from Blair on one side, and something close to pleading from Nate on the other, Dan caved and agreed to go.

And that was why he was standing in Blair's room, dressed in a tuxedo, fumbling with his tie while Blair had made a home in the bathroom.

"Okay…seriously…I need some help with this…" Dan called to Blair as she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

"With what?" She stepped into the bedroom, still clad in her robe.

"This!" He turned towards her with a frustrated yank on his bowtie.

"Oh…" Blair breathed as she took him in. She felt the flush go to her cheeks and suddenly her silk robe was much too hot. Her sudden loss of composure was not lost on Dan.

"You okay?" He smirked as he stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"What?" Her eyes snapped to his and she took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow. "You seemed a little…distracted there for a second."

"Yeah…" She muttered caught up in his smile. "I'm fine." She took his tie in her hands. "You just…clean up well, that's all."

"Well thank you," his voice lowered as he felt her face so close to his.

"You're welcome," she smiled as she finished tying his tie and moved to head back to the bathroom.

Catching her hand in his, he stopped her from stepping away from him. "Do we…really have to go to this thing?"

"Of course we do," she squeezed his hand and slipped into some very tall, very strappy shoes. "Nate and Serena are expecting us. His mother has been on them to be there, and they need us. Besides, there will be music and champagne and great food. It will be fun."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Dan eyed her shoes and looked at her strangely. "Just for the record, I think those are a terrible idea."

"My shoes?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "You don't like my shoes?"

"Don't get me wrong, they are…shiny…" He struggled for the right word. "But you're going to be on your feet for most of the night. They look like they aren't the most comfortable."

"Well," Blair smiled and stepped into her closet. "I like them and they go with the dress. I appreciate your concern but…"

"Hey, I've already spent more time on the shoes than I need to. Wear what you want; they are your feet…" When Dan's eyes fell on Blair, who stepped out of her closet wearing a short, silver and white flapper-style dress, and his voice simply stopped working. He cleared his throat and looked her over.

"I just need to find my wrap and we can go," she flipped through a drawer, not noticing Dan's momentary breakdown.

"No," Dan's firm voice caused her to look up at him.

"I'm sorry?" She smiled and pulled the wrap from the drawer.

"I just…okay, look, I don't want to be the guy who tells you what you can and can't wear…"

"Then don't," she interrupted with narrowed eyes.

"I just….Blair, that dress is…." He sighed. "Well, it's quite shiny and short and…amazing…and those shoes are…well they are really high and…not very practical at all…" He let off as his eyes settled on her legs.

"Ah-Hem." Blair cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back to her face.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I am. I just…you look amazing Blair and, well…there are going to be other men at this party and I just…I honestly don't know how I'm going to be able to handle them leering at you all night…"

"Nobody is going to leer," she rolled her eyes at him. "Well, except for maybe you."

"I don't leer," he countered.

"Really? What do you call this," she mimicked his face from moments earlier and he laughed.

"Okay…" He shook his head and pulled her close to him. "Maybe I just want you all to myself…"

"You do have me all to yourself, Dan. I'm going to the party with you."

"Yes, but in that dress, the men are going to want to…"

"That doesn't mean they will get to."

"I know." He nodded. "But I just don't want there to be any doubt that you are…"

"Well…" She interrupted and lowered her eyes flirtatiously. "I will be wearing my 'Dan Humphrey is my boyfriend' button…"

"Here we go…" He rolled his eyes.

"And I plan to introduce myself to everyone as Blair Waldorf, girlfriend to Dan Humphrey…"

"Okay…"

"And I figure if we handcuff ourselves together then they will all know…"

"Okay, that's enough. I get your point."

"My point?" She smirked and picked up her purse from the dresser.

"Maybe I'm being a little…"

"Silly?" She offered as she stepped down the hallway.

"I don't know if I would go with silly, but…" He followed her toward the stairs.

"Dan," she spun around to face him and lowered her voice. "I want you to know that even if I don't wear the button, or introduce myself as your girlfriend, or handcuff myself to you…" She stood so close to him he could feel her breath on his face.

"Yeah?" He muttered with his eyebrows raised.

"I want you to know that even if I don't do all of those things…I promise that the way I look at you from across the room…and the way that I hold onto you when you are near…"

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I promise you that everyone in the room will know that you have me all to yourself." She leaned in, kissed his cheek and just as quickly made her way down the stairs, leaving him stunned at the top of the stairway. "Come on Dan. The car is waiting and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"That is not at all true," he cleared his throat and took a moment to regain his composure before following her. "This is a New Year's Eve party. We can't leave until after midnight, regardless of what time we get there."

"Fair point," Blair nodded as they stepped into the elevator. "But the sooner we schmooze with our friends and their parents, the sooner after midnight we can escape to Brooklyn and ring in the New Year alone."

"I like the way you think," he opened the car door for her.

"I thought you might."

"Hey Blair…you don't really have a 'Dan Humphrey is my boyfriend' button, do you?"

"Sorry," she smiled. "No button."

"Huh…that's too bad," he grinned. "And the handcuffs?"

"Only time will tell," she winked and slid into the car, leaving a stunned but hopeful Dan Humphrey in her wake.

Arriving at the party, they were instantly greeted by Serena, who was beginning to show, and Nate, who was incredibly grateful to see them. Blair hugged and kissed Serena while Dan grabbed champagne from a passing waiter.

"_Thank_ you," Blair smiled appreciatively and turned to Serena. "So, how are things with the mother-in-law?"

"Better," Serena smiled hopefully. "I don't think she hates me quite as much as she did."

"She doesn't _hate_ you," Nate explained for what appeared to be the hundredth time.

"No, Nate, she _didn't_ hate me…" Serena corrected. "But you know that after we told her about Arnie, she was less than thrilled."

"Maybe it's because you want to call him Arnie," Blair offered as Dan almost spit his drink from his mouth from laughter.

"She just needs some time to come around," Nate ignored Blair and held on to Serena's hand. "It took her by surprise. I promise that by the time _Arnie_ is here, she'll come around."

"I don't know," Serena shook her head and bit her lip.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Blair spoke up, hoping to ease the tension. "My future mother-in-law will most likely never come around." All three faces snapped to hers.

"What?" Dan looked to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Don't deny it, Humphrey, I heard what she said when we were in Hudson," Blair smiled at him. "It's okay. It's pretty much what I expected."

"Blair…" He moved, wanting to explain.

"Wait. What? Are you two engaged?" Serena looked to Blair's hand.

"No," Blair shook her head with a grin and a wink in Dan's direction. "Humphrey's waiting for the right moment."

"The _proper_ moment," he corrected, his eyes burning into hers.

"The proper moment," she grinned.

"Jesus," Serena rolled her eyes. "You two make me sick."

"No honey, that's Nate's progeny that is making you sick," her face was so serious as she said it that the other three fell into laughter. Blair smiled, satisfied that she had eased the moment. "Now, there has to be some good food around here somewhere. Want to come with me?" She looked to Serena.

"Sure," she nodded and looked to the men. "Will you two be okay without us?"

"Are you kidding?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "There's an open bar and…Nate doesn't drink. That only spells fun."

"Actually," Serena thought for a moment. "Actually, Nate, why don't you take the night off."

"The night off?" His interest peaked.

"Yeah," she shrugged with a smile. "It's New Years and…you've been so good. Why don't you take advantage of my generous mood and partake in the open bar."

"_Really_?" Nate grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes really," Serena nodded. "Now go. Before I change my mind."

"You heard her," Nate turned to Dan. "You coming?"

"Sure," Dan shrugged, amused by Nate's excitement. "You're not going to try to kiss me later, are you?"

"I don't know, man," Nate shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've had a drink."

"Eh…" Dan thought about it and then shrugged. "Let's go." And they turned to walk away.

"Hey Humphrey," Blair called to him; he turned back towards her. "Enjoy your time with Nate, but you should remember that if you end up vomiting, you will not be kissing me at midnight."

"Noted," Dan nodded with a grin. Blair grinned back and then, taking Serena's hand, the two made their way towards the food. The boys headed in the opposite direction.

And that's how they spent most of the night. Dan and Nate enjoying drink after drink while Serena and Blair made their way around the room; occasionally stopping to eat or to chat with one socialite or another. Despite Blair's desire to be near Dan, she felt loyalty towards Serena and she knew that Nate's mother could be quite intimidating, so she stayed close to her friend.

As the night wore on and the hour neared twelve, Blair began to scan the room for the boys. She hoped that they weren't lost somewhere or making fools of themselves. Should have known better than to turn them both loose on an open bar.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room," Serena smiled and shrugged. "Again."

"Okay," Blair smiled back. "I'll keep looking for them." She watched as Serena disappeared among the crowd before resuming her search for Nate and Dan.

"Hey there…" She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and instantly smiled. She loved tipsy Dan; he tended to be a tad more scandalous than not-so-tipsy Dan.

"I was beginning to think I was going to be ringing in the New Year alone," she replied without turning around.

"Not a chance," she felt his lips on her shoulder and the goose bumps that immediately followed. Dan stepped in front of her and grinned. "You missed me?"

"No," she shrugged and lowered her eyelids. "It's just getting close to midnight and well, there have been some men leering, and since I forgot my button…"

"Point them out," he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. "I'll beat them down."

"Beat them down?" Blair chuckled.

"With my bare hands," he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can think of better things for you to do with your bare hands," her voice was low and sultry.

"Ah…" he nodded and cleared his throat. "I have always been more of a lover than a fighter."

"I thought so," she tilted her head to the side.

"Let's get out of here," he groaned into her neck.

"Dan…" She began to protest.

"Come on Blair. I want to go home. We've shown our faces at the party. We've talked to Nate and Serena. I've even talked to Mrs. Archibald! Please, let's just…"

"Are you whining?" She smirked.

"I've missed you…" His voice grew soft as he side-stepped her question, kissing along her neck and shoulders. "I thought we were coming to this party together and you've been gone for so long and I've missed you so much…and…"

"Okay." She couldn't resist him any longer.

"Okay?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she nodded, wanting to take him there. "You made some great arguments."

"I did," he agreed.

"And," she lowered her voice. "My feet are killing me."

"Ah…" He nodded, knowingly. "I told you about the shoes."

"I know you did," she rolled her eyes. "And you were right."

"Well, if they're helping me get you out of here…I'll take whatever works."

"And I've missed you too…" She smiled and took his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Hey!" Nate's voice rang out and stopped them in their tracks. Blair could hear Dan groan as they turned to Nate's voice.

"Nate," she smiled as he and Serena approached them.

"You cannot be leaving yet…" he narrowed his gaze. "You have two minutes till midnight."

"Nate…" Blair started.

"Two minutes," he interrupted with a smile.

"Listen…" Blair began again as Nate's mother approached the foursome.

"Blair," she smiled at her. "Surely you're not leaving?"

"Hello Mrs. Archibald," Blair nodded. "Actually we were…"

"Oh Blair!" She shook her head. "It's a New Year's Eve party. You can't leave before the countdown."

"I know, but…"

"There's only two more minutes," Mrs. Archibald eyed her. "And Nate and Serena are still here."

"Yes," Blair smiled. "But we…"

"Two. Minutes." Nate reinforced.

"Fine," Dan stepped in with a sigh. "Two minutes."

"Dan!" She looked to him in shock.

"Ah come on Blair, there's nothing that you two were going to do that can't wait another two minutes," Nate offered with a smirk before he turned back towards the crowd, having successfully stopped them from leaving. "I'm going to grab us some champagne. I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Good for you," Mrs. Archibald smiled at them all in turn and left them to return to her party.

"Traitor," Blair turned to Dan with her arms crossed. "What happened to 'I missed you so much'?"

"I did miss you," he flashed a grin. "But Nate's right. We're so close to midnight..."

"Oh please, you just didn't want to explain yourself to Anne Archibald." Serena laughed at that.

"Well, I…"

"Are you afraid of her Dan?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Blair rolled her eyes. "I see how you are."

"Me?" Dan exclaimed, moving closer to her. "Please don't make this out to be more than you wanting to get out of your shoes. Shoes, by the way, that no person in their right mind would ever choose to wear on their feet if they had to spend any time at all standing. Shoes I warned you about before we even stepped foot out of your house. Damned silly shoes, if you ask me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he crossed his arms. "I mean really… what do you need the extra inches for anyway?"

"Don't think for a second that I don't recognize this as a diversion on your part Daniel Humphrey."

"You know what Blair…" Dan uncrossed his arms. "Maybe Nate is right…it won't kill us to stay till midnight. There's nothing that can't wait two more minutes."

"That's because Nate doesn't know what I'm wearing underneath this dress," she lowered her eyes. "Or not wearing, as the case may be."

"Not wearing?" Dan gulped.

"That's right. Maybe Nate doesn't know what I was planning on not wearing with these shoes…"

"The shoes…" Dan glanced down at the heels and could feel the heat rise to his face.

"These silly shoes that make me three inches taller."

"Three inches?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe he doesn't know how I was secretly hoping to ring in the New Year…"

"Blair…" His voice was steady.

"Remember when you asked me earlier about the handcuffs…"

"That's it," he grabbed for her hand.

"Here you go!" Nate exclaimed as he returned with a tray of champagne.

"Thank you Nate," Blair smirked and took a glass from his tray as she turned her back to Dan. Blair could feel the sexual tension mounting between them. God. She missed this.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

"TEN"

"Blair, the moment, and I mean the exact moment that clock strikes midnight, we are walking…no no….running out that door."

"NINE"

"Hey, I tried to make a break for it earlier. You were the one who…"

"EIGHT"

"I swear to God if you…"

"SEVEN"

"You're sexy when you're like this."

"SIX"

"Like what?"

"FIVE"

"All pent up and tense."

"FOUR"

"I am not pent up and tense."

"THREE"

"You are. Look at the strain in your neck and shoulders. And your hair is all  
crazy and…"

"TWO"

"Blair, you are driving me absolutely…"

"ONE"

"I'll race you to the cab"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Wait, Blair…" Dan grabbed her hand as she moved towards their escape. As the confetti fell from the ceiling and 'Auld Lang Syne' sounded out from the band, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait?" She smiled warmly up at him as she settled close to his chest. "What happened to 'the exact moment that clock strikes midnight'?"

"Oh I have every intention of running you out of here, I just thought that we should do this first."

"This?"

"Happy New Year," he grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Aww…Happy New Year Dan," she tilted her head up to meet his lips with her own. Just as she felt the heat from her lips reach the tips of her toes, Dan pulled back. "Hey…"

"I'll race you to the cab."

**THE END**

**Thoughts?**

**Next up=Valentine's Day**


	20. Holiday Special Edition  Valentine's Day

**The Date Holiday Special Edition-Valentine's Day**

**A/N: There has been a request for a Dan/Serena conversation similar to the Nate/Blair one from the Housewarming. This is my go at that. I hope it works for you!**

**This is the last installment of the Holiday Special Edition. After this chapter, we will resume our "Normal" dates. I hope you enjoy!**

**VALENTINES DAY**

Blair hadn't always had the best of luck with Valentine's Day. It had almost never lived up to her lofty expectations. There had been a few, long ago, with Nate that had come with the requisite flowers and jewelry. And there had been some with Chuck that almost always ended in some form of debauchery. But, as with most things, she was sure that Valentine's Day with Dan would bypass those of her past. Of course it wasn't technically their first Valentine's Day together. Last year they had ended up watching Rosemary's Baby; though on opposite sides of town. Just thinking of it brought a grin to her face; how Dan had unexpectedly brought such happy closure to an otherwise horrible day for her. Even then he was there for her.

Blair had no idea what Dan had planned for the evening, but as she moved about her room; sliding into her bright red dress and pinning her hair back, she couldn't help the smile on her face. She was excited for that night. They had agreed on no gifts. Dan had been shocked when she made the request, and had checked, checked, and double-checked, but had ultimately given in to her pleases. Blair wanted to have a stress free evening; no pressures, no expectations. And surprisingly, knowing that Dan wouldn't be proposing that night, at least not properly anyway, relieved an enormous amount of weight from her shoulders.

Blair stepped into her shoes and stood in front of her mirror; _not bad_, she shrugged. Just as she was moving to collect her bag, her phone rang out. Blair glanced at the ID before answering.

"Serena?" She spoke, confused. "Hello?"

"B—I need your help." Her voice was shaky and Blair was instantly on alert.

"What's going on?"

"It's Arnie…" Serena inhaled a shaky breath.

"Arnie? What do you mean? What's wrong with Arnie?" Blair immediately grew panicked.

"I don't know, B." Serena's voice wavered. "I'm sure it's nothing. But I haven't felt him move all day today and now…I'm having these cramps…" She trailed off with a sharp intake of breath.

"Where's Nate?" Blair asked.

"He's on his way back from the Hamptons. He had a meeting with his grandfather and…." Serena grew silent. For a moment, all Blair could hear was her breathing. "B, I'm scared."

"I'm on my way," Blair decided in an instant; collecting her bag and her coat, she hurried towards the door. "You lay down and stay calm and…call me if anything changes."

"Okay," Serena sounded small and scared. Blair said good-bye and disconnected their call. As she stepped out onto the street and waved for a cab, she pushed the button to call Dan.

"Ah…Blair Waldorf…" He sighed happily as he hurried down the street. "I cannot _wait_ to see you. I have plans for you that will…"

"Your plans are going to have to wait Humphrey," the alarm in her voice caused him to stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Serena," Blair hurried to explain. "She said she hasn't felt Arnie move all day and now she's having cramps. I'm heading over there now…"

"I'll go," he interrupted. "I'm a block from their place." He immediately began in that direction. "Where's Nate?"

"On his way back from the Hamptons," Blair took a breath. "Dan…"

"It'll be okay," he tried for assurance. "I'm heading there now. I'll get her to the hospital. You call Nate and tell him where we're headed and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay," Blair agreed and disconnected the phone.

Dan stuffed his hands into his coat pocket and hurried towards Serena. Arriving at their building, he slipped in as a couple slipped out, not having to ring the buzzer. He boarded the elevator and grew impatient with the slow ascent. He was midway through his second knock on the door when it flew open.

"Dan?" She seemed confused and relieved at the same time. "Where's Blair?"

"She called me and I was closer," he explained, looking her over for any visible signs of distress. "She's going to meet us at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Her voice rose, her hand moving protectively to her belly.

"Hey…" His voice became low, soothing. "Listen, I'm sure it's probably nothing; nothing at all. The thing is, I could stay here all night telling you that, but we both know that you are going to feel so much better hearing it from a doctor."

"I know…" She nodded. "I know you're right. I just…when you say _hospital _it just…" And then Dan watched as Serena cringed, leaning over in pain.

"Okay well, if you aren't going to go willingly, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car." His eyes were wide as he watched her.

"I'll go, I'll go," she nodded and reached for her purse and her coat. Dan ushered her out and shut the door behind them. Hurrying to a cab that made no haste in getting them to the hospital; the driver more than a little freaked by a pregnant woman having cramps.

Dan held onto Serena's arm as they pushed through the doors and entered the very hectic waiting room. Moving to the counter, they only had to wait for a moment before a nurse greeted them. As soon as Serena explained what was happening, the nurse took them back into a room; instructing Serena to change into a dressing gown and wait for a doctor. Dan waited outside of the room while she changed and then, per her request, returned to sit with her while she waited.

"Hey…" He smiled as he stepped back in.

"Hey," she took a deep breath. "I really wish Nate were here."

"I know you do," he nodded, taking a chair next to the bed and reaching to pat her hand. "I'm sorry that he's not."

"Thank you," Serena smiled down at him. "I mean…thank you for being here. It's good to have you here, if Nate can't be."

"Of course," he shrugged and relaxed in the chair. "It wouldn't be right for you to be here alone."

"I know, but it's Valentine's Day and…" Serena was cut off as the doctor knocked lightly on the door before she stepped into the room.

"Hello there," she smiled warmly at Serena. "My name is Dr. Colvin. You must be Serena?"

"Yes," Serena nodded, sitting up slightly.

"And you?" She smiled at Dan. "Are you the father?"

"Me? Oh God no," Dan shook his head; eyes wide.

"Nice," Serena glared at him while the doctor chuckled. "He's not the father."

"Sorry," he held out his hands, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. No, I'm not the baby's father. I'm Dan; just a…friend."

"Nate, the baby's father, is on his way here," Serena explained.

"Okay," she smiled at him and then looked back to Serena. "So, Serena, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I'm six months pregnant and I haven't felt the baby move all day…" Serena began, rubbing circles on her stomach absentmindedly.

"Have you been feeling a lot of movement prior to today?" The doctor began making notes on a chart.

"Yes, a lot," Serena nodded. "And then today I started having these cramps."

"When did the cramps start?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"How often do you feel them?"

"Every fifteen minutes or so…" Serena bit her lip, her hand resting on her stomach.

"Are they consistent? Do they come every fifteen minutes or are they erratic and come at fifteen then at three and so on?"

"They are more erratic."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "Can you describe the cramps to me?"

"It's like my whole stomach is tightening up, kind of like a leg cramp…"

"Is there pain?"

"Yes," Serena nodded. "But that just started and it's pretty light."

"Okay," the doctor smiled comfortingly. "I think that you are probably experiencing something called Braxton Hicks. They are nothing to worry about and are completely normal. But, for your own peace of mind, I am going to go ahead and do an examination and hook you up to some monitors for a while, so we can check on the baby and make sure everything is going okay in there. How does that sound?"

"Good," Serena breathed sigh of relief and Dan visibly relaxed.

"Good," the doctor patted her hand. "Now, Dan—who is just a friend, would you mind stepping out while I take a look?"

"Absolutely," he replied and hurried from the room. A few minutes passed and the doctor emerged and allowed Dan to return. When he stepped back in the room, Serena looked considerably calmer with belts and monitors strapped around her stomach. "Hey…"

"Hey," she smiled. "She said everything looks okay, but they're going to monitor the heartbeat for a while and come back for an ultrasound."

"That's great," he breathed and moved to the chair opposite of her. "So now we…"

"We wait," she nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, suddenly feeling a little odd in the room.

"No, I'm okay," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" He leaned back in the chair, looking around the room. Serena watched him for a moment; watched as he took in the surroundings; watched as he glanced to her, flashing a smile.

"Hey Dan?"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows arched as he looked up to her.

"Will you…will you talk to me?" She smiled nervously. "This whole waiting thing is…And I would really love it if you could distract me."

"Sure," he chuckled. "What would like to talk about?"

"Anything really…" She trailed off. "Like, just now, your mind was wandering. What were you thinking about?"

"Ha," he laughed, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Nothing."

"Dan Humphrey thinking of nothing?" She laughed. "I doubt that. Tell me."

"Nah," he shook his head. "I think that's best left with me."

"Ah, come on Dan!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm in a hospital bed, strapped up to monitors. The _least_ you could do is humor me."

"Okay, well…" He shrugged and took a breath. "I was just thinking about you and I and how we used to be."

"Dan…" She started.

"AND," he continued before she got the wrong idea. "And how crazy it is that I no longer have any ounce of attraction left for you."

"Wow, Dan," Serena's eyes grew wide along with her smile. "What a sweet thing to say to a pregnant woman. Thank you." Her voice was playful; happy that this was the case.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Dan rose from his chair with apologetic eyes; moving to kiss the top of her head. "You know I think you're beautiful. I will always think you're beautiful. I just…I always thought that no matter what, I would always have this magnetic pull towards you. Even when things ended last time…I thought that a part of my heart would always be tied up in you."

"Dan…"

"And it's not anymore. It's just…not," he smiled warmly. "There's no pull, no ties. And it's nice. It's really nice. I just never imagined I would be able to fully move on. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she nodded; knowing exactly how he felt. "But I'm guessing you also never imagined that you would fall in love with Blair."

"No," he shook his head, his heart warming as he thought of her. "No I did not."

"That's why it makes sense," Serena explained, grinning at how happy he was. "Blair, she demands that you love her with your whole heart. There's no room for anyone to hold on to any little part of it. She fills it all up."

"That's true," he nodded. "That's a great way to describe it. She fills it all up." Serena watched as Dan's feelings for Blair flooded his thoughts; softening his features. He looked so unbelievably devoted to her best friend. It made her blush to think about it. When were those two going to just get on with it? And then a thought occurred to her.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"What? What?" He glanced around in alarm.

"Daniel!" She slapped his hand. "Was it tonight? Where you going to _propose_ to Blair tonight?"

"What? No," he shook his head relaxing.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he smiled. "I was not going to propose tonight."

"Oh thank God," she sighed, relaxing. "I would have felt terrible if I took the two of you away from…"

"You didn't," he interrupted with a grin. "You didn't take us away from that. So you don't have to worry."

"Okay," she nodded, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

"Okay," he nodded and returned to his chair.

"So…" Serena started. "If not tonight, when?"

"I'm sorry?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know when are you going to? Propose, I mean?"

"I do," he nodded with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Her eyes grew wide. "When?"

"Ha," he laughed. "There is no way I am going to tell you that."

"Ah, come on Dan. I need to think about something other than this."

"I hear you. I really do," his hands played with his tie. "But I think Blair would rather tell you all about it herself, assuming she says yes."

"Assuming?" Serena smirked. "Of course she'll say yes."

"You never know," he shrugged.

"Yes you do," she glared at him. "You know."

"We'll see."

"Okay…" She thought for a moment. "So, if you won't tell me the details, will you at least give me some hints?"

"Nope."

"Aw, come on."

"No, no, no."

"Dan…" She whined. "Just give me a little something. Just tell me…Is it over or under six months?" She watched as Dan thought this over for a moment and then decided to answer.

"Under." He grinned as she clapped her hands.

"Okay…" Her face scrunched up as she thought of her next question. "Do you know how you're going to do it or are you going to play it by ear?"

"Play it by ear?" His face twisted up. "Have you ever known me to play anything by ear?"

"No," she shook her head.

"And you think I would start with something like…"

"Finally!" Blair's voice cut into their conversation as she pushed through the door. "I have been looking all over for you! The customer service at this place could really use some work." She rattled off before her eyes settled on Serena and her face softened. "Serena…" She moved instantly to her side.

"It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay," Serena assured her as Blair hugged her close. "The doctor thinks it's just Braxton Hicks. She did an exam and everything seems fine."

"Then what's with the machines?" Blair glanced down at her stomach.

"Just for peace of mind," Serena smiled and squeezed Blair's hand. "They are going to come back and do an ultrasound soon. But everything is fine."

"Oh thank God…" Blair let out a long, shaky sigh; kissing Serena's cheek and patting her stomach. "I'm so happy to hear that."

"Thank you, B," Serena looked up to her friend with big eyes. "Thank you for coming and thank you for sending Dan."

"Dan," Blair turned to him then; her breath rushing in as she looked him over. A warm grin spread over her face.

"Waldorf," he stood.

"Humphrey," she stepped right into his arms; reveling in the heat his body generated.

"You look…amazing," he muttered, taking her in.

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed her forehead before she pulled away from him, turning back towards Serena.

"Has Dan been keeping you entertained?"

"As a matter of fact, he has," Serena grinned at the two of them. "I'm so sorry I ruined your Valentine's Day, B."

"Oh please," Blair rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I don't even have any idea what we were going to do."

"Still…" Serena smiled.

"What were we going to do?" Blair turned to Dan.

"We were, uh," Dan debated. "We were going to see a show."

"A show?" Serena asked. "Like a movie?"

"No," Dan chuckled. "Avenue Q."

"Really?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Blair smiled softly.

"Yeah," Dan shrugged, happy that Blair smiled. "But it's no big deal. We can see it another time."

"Yes we can," Blair nodded definitively; squeezing Serena's hand. "Besides, who wants to see a play on Broadway for Valentine's Day when they could hang out in an Emergency Room? I mean, have you seen some of the doctors around here?"

"I am right here," Dan waved with a smirk. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Doctor Colvin came through the door then, ultrasound cart in tow.

"Hello there," the doctor smiled. "I found somebody wondering aimlessly around the waiting room." And then Nate, looking haggard and restless, walked through the door.

Dan watched as Nate's eyes fixed immediately on Serena and his growing family; rushing to her side. He watched as Serena's composure simultaneously caved and lifted. Her smile had never been brighter as tears rushed to her eyes. She was overcome with relief at finally having Nate there with her. Nate pulled Serena into his arms, whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear. Dan's eyes met Blair's then and he saw happiness there; happiness for their friends, happiness at the 'rightness' of everything. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. Dan motioned for her to come to him and she did, quickly and happily, snuggling up to his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ahem," Dr. Colvin cleared her throat with a smile. "I just want to do a quick ultrasound and then I think all of you will be able to go home and rest peacefully. Serena, are you ready?"

"Yes," she nodded, holding tight to Nate's hand as he wiped at her tears with the other. "Yes I'm ready."

"S, I think we're going to…step out and let you two…" Blair smiled.

"No, please," Serena reached towards her. "Please stay…both of you." Her eyes traveled between Dan and Blair. "This is kind of your baby too."

"Oh God, why would even say that to her?" Nate groaned but was unable to remove the smile of relief from his face.

"Come on," Serena nudged him in the ribs. "They really looked after Arnie tonight."

"Arnie?" Doctor Colvin looked up to them as she moved around and began preparing for the ultrasound.

"Ugh," Blair groaned in explanation. "We're calling the baby _Arnie_ for now." The dramatic sigh and roll of her eyes caused laughter to roll through the room.

"I like it," the doctor smiled at Serena.

"Of course you do," Blair muttered under her breath.

"Okay," Dr. Colvin smiled and turned on the machine. "Let's take a look and see how Arnie is doing. This is going to be a little cold." She squirted some goo onto Serena's stomach and then, placing the wand to her stomach, they all focused on the screen. Serena; relaxed in the bed for the first time that day. Nate; holding tightly to the first love of his life and watching the heartbeat of the second. Blair; unable to hide her emotions in the moment. And Dan; standing behind Blair, his hands resting on her shoulders, unable to break contact with her. They all watched as the Doctor looked things over and gave them all the message they wanted to hear; Arnie was going to be just fine.

After breathing sighs of relief, Dan and Blair decided to leave the new family alone. Their work was done. They hugged and kissed Serena, Nate, and Arnie and slipped out of the hospital. Agreeing to return to Blair's place to salvage what was left of the holiday, they walked slowly along the sidewalk; Dan's arm wrapped around her.

"What a night…" Blair sighed.

"You're telling me," Dan agreed, turning his head to kiss the top of hers. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was really great to see Serena and Nate so…"

"Happy?" He offered. "Looking like a family?"

"Yes," she grinned and smiled up at him. "It's really something, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"You were…great tonight," she nudged him.

"Me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she nodded. "You. I called you and, without question, you jumped up to help. You were calm and steady and…there for me _and_ for Serena and Nate. I love that I can…trust you; that I can rely on you…" She trailed off; surprised at the rush of emotion she was feeling.

"Yeah, well…" He shrugged.

"Marry me." The words left her mouth and Dan stopped moving.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looked to her incredulously.

"Marry me, Dan," her eyes met his and he could see a confluence of emotion; her eyes misty, her breathing short.

"You don't know what you're saying, Blair," he shook his head as his heartbeat quickened.

"I know I don't want to spend my life without you." She spoke with conviction. "I know I want you to be there when I go to bed and be there when I wake up and be there when I'm happy and when I'm sad and when I don't even want you to be there…" Her voice caught on the lump building in her throat. "Dan…Marry me." His eyes searched hers, looking for something to grasp onto. His mind was spinning; not knowing what to say. It was then that he saw it, the tiniest flash of doubt. The tiniest flinch. And he knew. Pulling her into his arms, he shook his head with a warm, wide grin.

"You know you don't want it to happen like this."

"Yes I do…" She insisted, but the waver in her voice made it sound like a question.

"What about the proper…"

"I don't care about the proper proposal!" But her words had lost their fight.

"Yes you do." He smiled. "You're tired and worried about Serena and Arnie and…"

"But, I love you Dan," she took a deep breath as the fight in her faded.

"And I love you," he kissed her then. "I promise you…I will always be there; _especially_ when you don't want me to be. But this is not how you want this to go. You think you do right now, but I know you and I know that in the long run, you're going to wish you would have waited. It's like when you wanted to have sex with me."

"_How_ is this like when I wanted to have sex with you?" She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"You wanted to have sex with me…a lot earlier than you actually had sex with me because you knew, even then, that this was something…special," he kissed her again. "You knew that waiting would be less fun in the short term, but you also knew that, in the long term, it would be worth it. That's what this is. Right now, you're full of emotion and…in the short term, it would be more fun to wake up the nearest Justice of the Peace and make an honest man out of me."

"An honest man?" Her eyebrow raised.

"But in the long term…" He let out a long slow breath, holding her tighter to him. "You're going to want to see what I have planned for you Blair."

"You have plans?" She was interested.

"Boy do I," he grinned wickedly.

"Are you going to give me a hint?" She stared up at him with her classic 'éclair look.'

"Nope," he shook his head and kissed her, deeper than the previous kiss.

"So…" She whispered against his lips. "You're saying no…to my proposal?"

"I'm saying…I'm saying, maybe next time." And then his mouth closed over hers and she gave in, relaxing into his arms.

"Dan…" She pulled back, catching her breath.

"Hmmm?" He moved his lips to her neck.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Is it?" He grinned against her skin.

"Yes," she swatted at him playfully. "And it's too late for the show…what are we going to do now?"

"Well…" He thought, pulling back to look at her. "I guess we can do what we did last year."

"Watch Rosemary's Baby?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he moved to wrap and arm around her as they began walking again. "But this time we can watch it in the same bed."

"Oh I like it," her step quickened.

"And with fewer clothes," his voice dropped suggestively.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too."

And, as they hurried towards Blair's building, their first, though not technically, Valentine's Day had finally lived up to her expectations.

**The End**

**Thoughts?**


	21. The One Hundred and TwentyFirst

**And…our dates are back. This one is a little light and fluffy, but I hope you enjoy it. I do not own these characters, but am having tons of fun playing with them.**

**A/N: There are some references that are cited at the end of the story and a couple of shoutouts/requests from a few readers-hope they fit in with the storyline.**

**The One Hundred and Twenty First**

Date one hundred and twenty-one was one Blair would never, ever forget. It was a pivotal turning point in their relationship that would stand among the best and brightest. It was all she had ever imagined and dared to hope for…and then some. She was certain that the moment the words left his lips, her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped working and she had never felt lighter or more at peace. Those words would forever be embedded in her mind,

"Let's go shopping." Dan suggested as they sat together at the counter in his kitchen, drinking coffee. Blair almost choked.

"What?" Her hands flew to his forehead, checking for sign of sickness.

"You heard what I said," he swatted at her hands.

"I did," she nodded. "But I'm not sure what it is that brought you to say them."

"Well," he shrugged. "I know that the baby shower is in a couple of weeks and I thought it might be fun if we bought some stuff for Arnie…together."

"Aw," she cooed, tilting her head to one side. "You are just too sweet for words."

"Stop it," his eyes narrowed at her. "I just figure I might be the only thing that might keep the poor kid from being showered in nothing but couture baby clothes."

"Oh?" Blair finished her coffee. "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a book or two," he finished his coffee and took their cups to the sink. "I think babies would really enjoy Robert Frost."

"Actually, Humphrey, that's a great idea."

"I thought so," he chuckled at her approval. "Hey, why don't we head into town and do your shopping and then we can swing by Rizzoli's."

"Ooh!" Blair's face lit up. "I like it!"

"Great," Dan clapped his hands together.

"And maybe we can meet Serena and Nate for lunch?" She suggested, finding that she longed to see more of her friends as the due date grew near.

"Sure," he nodded. "And Giodonne's for dinner?"

"This is making out to be quite the perfect day, my friend."

"Happy to hear it."

"Okay…well…" She eyed him. "Let's move it Humphrey. I can't very well take you out in public looking like this."

"Yes ma'am," he shook his head, but rose and did as he was told.

And the shopping wasn't that bad. If Dan was being honest, he actually enjoyed looking through the baby stuff. Since they had yet to learn the gender of the baby, they could really only spend a limited amount of time in the clothing section. So, their focus was on more practical items and toys; which he enjoyed.

And, before he knew it, they were settled in a café, having lunch with Nate and Serena. Their food was amazing and their conversation easy. Blair talked about her graduate school applications while Serena would occasionally reach out, pulling her hand towards her belly whenever Arnie would move. Dan talked about his upcoming graduation and starting at Vanity Fair. And Nate enjoyed the time with his friends, relaxing in the warm weather of early spring. As the waitress took their bill, Serena and Blair were discussing decorations for the party.

"You know what…" Nate leaned forward with a grin. "I was just thinking…we could call you two 'Dair'."

"Dare?" Dan raised his eyebrows. Serena and Blair looked to him.

"Yeah, Dair…" Nate explained. "You know, like Brad and Angelina are Brangelina. And Ben and Jennifer are Bennifer. Dan and Blair…Dair. What do you think?" He looked to the three of them.

"Oh my God…" Blair mumbled.

"You're so pretty," Serena patted his arm with a pitiful smile.

"Dair?" Dan deadpanned as Blair looked at Nate as though he had lost his mind.

"Or Ban…" Nate shrugged. "Blair and Dan. Though, I think I like Dair better."

"And I think I'm going to stab you with my spoon," Blair glared at him.

"Hey!" Nate looked hurt. "Dan?"

"It is kind of catchy," he shrugged non-committal. "I kind of like it. Ow!" He exclaimed as Blair kicked him under the table. "Or…you know…what Blair said about stabbing you with a spoon."

"Ah come on, Blair, it's a cute nickname," Nate smiled at her.

"And I think you turned in your right to name things after coming up with Arnie," she smiled sweetly. "And I think that _we_," she pointed to Nate. "Are going to call _us_," she gestured to herself and Dan. "Whatever _we_," she pointed to herself. "Say we are going to call us."

"So…you prefer Ban?" He smirked and very narrowly missed the spoon she tossed across the table at him.

"Hey now kids," Serena spoke up moving her hands between them. "Not in public."

"Wow…" Dan looked to her. "You _really _sounded like a mom there."

"I did, didn't I?" She grinned from ear to ear, proud of herself. And laughter was heard all around.

After lunch ended, Dan and Blair said their good-byes and continued on with their shopping. Blair was amazed. He didn't complain once; not when she stopped to try on thirty pairs of shoes, not when she insisted on running in to Chloe's for a _minute_ that turned into an _hour_, not even when she bought him a new shirt.

And as they walked along that familiar street towards Rizzoli's, she felt content, complete, happy. The day had given way to the night but the early spring heat kept them warm and a soft breeze kept them cool. She walked about two steps ahead of him, telling him of some story that he would never be able to repeat, because he wasn't really listening.

"You know…" Blair smiled at him. "Spending a whole day shopping? You should be careful…I just might end up saying yes next time you ask."

"Consider me warned," he smiled.

As her laughter rang out into the night, she turned slightly to face him, reaching her hand out to him to pull him forward. Taking her hand in his, he spoke,

"Marry me…" The words felt familiar on his lips as his mouth moved into a smile. "Marry me, Blair."

"I didn't mean right now," she smiled at him, squeezing her hand in his, pretending to be unaffected by his words. "And really Humphrey? On the street? Outside a bookstore? Not really a proper proposal."

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head as they reached the door to Rizzoli's. "No, it's not." She grinned at him as he moved to open the door for her. She watched as his joking smile gave just a little as opened the door and she stepped through. "But…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "But maybe _this_ is."

"Wait, what?" She turned to look at him, not sure she understood.

"Come with me," he smiled and, setting aside their bags and coats, took her hands in his, pulling her further into the store. Blair followed; her mind momentarily stunned; unable to process. She looked around the store, taking it all in, as it began to dawn on her.

And then it was like time stood still. _Maybe this is. _The store was empty, except for the young store clerk who, upon seeing them, moved to lock the door behind them and then slipped away—a smile on her face. The store was empty, except for the carpet of flower petals that were strewn throughout…in what appeared to be a path. The lights were dimmed and there were strategically placed candelabras emitting the most beautiful glow. Blair remembered thinking, for the briefest of moments, that it must be a fire hazard. But when her eyes made their way back to him, back to Dan, time began again. Her eyes met his and the rush of emotions that hit her brought tears to her eyes, a lump to her throat, and an extra beat to her heart.

"Dan…" Her voice was soft. "What is this?"

"Blair," his voice came out softer than he had intended as he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips opened under his and when he pulled away, she felt breathless. "You know what this is…" He held tightly to her hands, waiting for her to catch up to where he had been all day.

"Oh my God…" She breathed, a smile appearing on her lips in understanding. Her initial anxiety faded from her as her heart took over; and soared. This was it. Her eyes brightened, her smile widened. This was it. She was overjoyed. Seeing this, Dan's smile widened.

"Come with me," he instructed for the second time as he pulled on her hands, walking backwards in front of her. She followed, willingly, as he began to speak. "I have been thinking about this day for a very long time…since the first time I asked you to marry me on that hill in France; when you demanded a proper proposal…"

"Demanded?" She arched an eyebrow, following as he led her through the shelves, along the flower path.

"Demanded," he nodded with a smirk. "I have been trying to figure out what I would do, what I could say that could adequately convey my feelings for you…" His eyes met hers and his breathed hitched for a moment. "At first I thought I would write something for you; a short story or a poem, but every time I sat down at the typewriter, the words just wouldn't come…" They rounded a corner. "So I did what I usually do when I'm stuck; I consulted the masters. And I found this…" He stopped at a shelf and, scanning the titles, pulled a book out. Flipping to a previously marked page, he read. _"__If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."_

"That's Jane Austen," Blair recognized the words from _Emma_.

"Yes," he nodded and closed the book softly. "When I read that I thought…that's perfect. The words aren't coming because there aren't words for…" He took a deep breath. "The words that I have in me are nowhere near adequate for what I really want to say to you and, maybe, if there was less love in me for you, then there would be more room for words…But I think I prefer it this way."

"Me too," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"So," he glanced around the empty store. "So I've decided to let the masters do the talking."

"The masters?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Books have always been a big part of who we are…who we were separately and who we are together. We have an…_intimate_…relationship with them, I think." Blair blushed as she thought back over the last year. "So…I consulted the stacks and I've come up with a few things that I…with a little help from some authors…would like to say to you." He pulled a few envelopes from his pocket and handed one over to her.

"What's this?" She took it from him and opened the flap.

"It's your first clue," he smiled.

"My first clue," she grinned and pulled the card from it; reading. "Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl…" She glanced up to him. "That's it?"

"Turn it over," he encouraged and she did as instructed.

"William Shakespeare…" She read from it. "Much Ado About Nothing…" She pondered this for a moment and then looked down at the path. "Oh…" She looked back up at him and then around the store, reading signs. This was a game.

Finding where she was headed, she moved, rushing through the petals at her feet, Dan right behind her, until she found the section. Scanning the books, her eyes grew wide when she found it. Excitedly, she pulled it from the shelf, reading the note on front. "Though friendship was on the horizon, in the beginning the Boy detested the Girl. And the Girl was repulsed by the Boy." She chuckled as she remembered their history. "That's true."

"We can't deny our roots," Dan grinned, watching her flip through the book to the marked page.

"No we can't," she smiled at him and then began to read from the section he had marked. "_O, she misused me past the endurance of a block! An oak but with one green leaf on it would have answered her; my very visor began to assume life and scold her. She told me, not thinking I had been myself, that I was the prince's jester, that I was duller than a great thaw_…" Blair chuckled as she thought of Dan in high school. "_She speaks poniards, and every word stabs: if her breath were as terrible as her terminations, there were no living near her; she would infect to the north star_." Blair finished with laughter as she thought of herself in high school. "Thank God we figured things out, huh Humphrey?"

"My sentiments exactly," he nodded and, taking the book from her hands, he held out another card.

"One day the Boy reached out to the Girl and the Girl reached out to the Boy. And a crazy thing happened…" She took a breath and flipped over the card. "The Stark Munro Letters by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle…" She bit her lip as she looked around, fully engrossed in this search he had orchestrated.

Dan watched with adoration as she moved with determination towards another shelf, petals flying in her wake. She quickly found the book and cleared her throat, reading from the card on front. "And the Boy and the Girl became friends." She looked up to him with soft eyes before she read, _"You know how easily and suddenly these things happen, beginning in playful teasing and ending in something a little warmer than friendship. You squeeze the slender arm which is passed through yours, you venture to take the little gloved hand, you say good night at absurd length in the shadow of the door. It is innocent and very interesting; love trying his wings in a first little flutter."_ And the tears that had disappeared from her eyes when she had first realized what was happening began to make their way back; slowly but surely. She looked up at him through watery eyes and smiled wide.

"Ready for your next card?" He asked softly, taking the book from her hands. She nodded and sniffed; holding her hand out to him. She tore open the envelope and read the card.

"The Boy liked the Girl and the Girl liked the Boy…" She nodded softly and flipped the card over. "The Horse Dealer's Daughter by DH Lawrence…" She took a moment, a steadying breath before she moved then. And Dan followed. Finding the book, she read from the card. "And one day the Boy grew very brave…" She looked up at him then, her heart full of love. "Dan…"

"Maybe not so much brave as motivated," he shrugged with a grin. She laughed softly and opened the book to the marked page.

"_She lifted her face to him, and he bent forward and kissed her on the mouth, gently, with the one kiss that is an eternal pledge. And as he kissed her his heart strained again in his breast." _Blair looked up to him then, wishing his arms were around her. "_He never intended to love her. But now it was over. He had crossed over the gulf to her, and all that he had left behind had shrivelled and become void. Only now it had become indispensable to him to have her face pressed close to him; he could never let her go again. He could never let her head go away from the close clutch of his arm. He wanted to remain like that for ever, with his heart hurting him in a pain that was also life to him." _Blair's voice cracked at the end and Dan, taking the book from her hands, lifted her chin, taking his lips in hers. She sighed into him; throwing her arms around his neck, throwing her heart into the kiss. She would never ever tire of this. She groaned in protest when he pulled away from her.

"We're not done," he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know if my heart can handle anymore…" She admitted in a moment of pure honesty.

"Yes it can," he smiled with certainty, holding out the next card. Reluctantly she took it from him. As she read the words to herself, she laughed out loud.

"Dan Humphrey," she eyed him.

"What can I say?" He shrugged. "I speak the truth."

"The Girl lusted after the Boy?" She playfully smacked his arm.

"She did," he crossed his arms.

"She did," Blair agreed and then, shaking her head, she glanced at the same shelf. Rolling her eyes, she reached for the book. "Lady Chatterley?" Her face flushed as she remembered their first night together.

"Who else?" Dan shrugged.

"And the Boy…" Blair cleared her throat a she read from the card. "And the Boy would never be able to forget his thoughts during those first precious, intimate moments with the Girl…" She sighed and opened the book. "_I would like to have all the rest of the world disappear...and live with you here."_ She took a deep breath, holding the book close to her heart. "I would have liked that too."

Fighting every urge he had in him to take her there in the bookstore, he held the next card out to her. She opened it, her eyes softening as she read.

"And the Boy loved the Girl…." She turned the card over and whispered, "100 Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda." Then, reaching for his hand, she held tight to him as they moved along the path, finding the book with ease, she read. "_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."_

"I love you Blair," his voice was clear and proud. She nodded, unable to find her voice, the weight of the moment catching up to her. She took the card in his outstretched hand and took a breath. "And, miraculously, the Girl loved the Boy." She turned the card over. "Anne of Avonlea by LM Montgomery."

"Are you okay?" He nudged her gently.

"Yes," she smiled with her whole face. "I am…beyond okay. I am…I don't know what to say, Dan…"

"Well, that works out nice," he grinned, taking her hand and pulling her with him. "Because I have something all picked out for you to say." Taking over, he found the book and held it out to her, opened to the page he intended. She smiled, taking it from him.

"_Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music; perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath."_ Blair closed the book, her spirit refreshed at the words.

"We're almost done," he warned, handing her another card. His warning caused her heart to leap into her throat. His warning caused her pulse to quicken. Somewhere along the petal covered path through the books she had forgotten his first words to her. With a quick intake of breath, she reached for the card.

"And that was the end for the Boy. He would forever belong to the Girl." She grinned and flipped over the card. "Nicole Krauss, The History of Love." And then she was off, ready to continue on her search. She found the book and flipped it open. "_Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl, and her laughter was a question he wanted to spend his whole life answering_." She paused, her head tilted to the side. "His whole life?"

"His whole life." Dan responded with absolute certainty.

"Can I have my next card please?" She held her hand out excitedly.

"Of course," he completed her request. She read over the title on the card and looked up to him in confusion.

"I'm not sure where I would find this one…"

"It's upstairs," Dan took a breath. "In the Children's Corner."

"Of course it is," she nodded and then, with great happiness, she moved towards the stairs. As she ascended, her heels kicked petals up behind her, leaving a trail of her footsteps. Dan followed behind. She hurried through the petals that continued up the stairs and through the Children's section. Her face glowing as she reached for the book.

"I Love you Because You're You by Liza Baker," she read the title and opened it up, turning the pages as she read through it. "_I love you when you're happy and grinning ear to ear. I love you when you're sleepy and want to snuggle near. I love you when you're silly and dancing 'round and 'round. I love you when you're frightened and hear a scary sound. I love you when you're bashful and hide behind my knee. I love you when you're brave and from my arms you flee. I love you when you're curious and searching here and there. I love you when you're proud, your head held in the air._" She paused to eye him and he met her gaze with a smirk. "_I love you when you're sick and need to rest in bed. I love you when you're frisky and standing on your head. I love you when you're sad and need a kiss and hug. I love you when you're playful and rolling on the rug_." She laughed at the thought. "_I love you when you're angry and cross your arms and pout. I love you when you're wild and yell and scream and shout. I love you any way you feel, no matter what you do. I love you any way you are. I love you because you're you."_

And when she closed the book, she was so taken with the words…with all of the words he had chosen for her…that she thought her heart would explode. It was overwhelming; to have somebody love you as Dan loved Blair. It was overwhelming; to have it all laid out in front of you as he had just done for her. Her face hurt from the smile that couldn't possibly grow any wider. Her eyes hurt from the well of tears that couldn't possibly hold out much longer. Her heart hurt from knowing that, though slightly fluffy and cheeky, Dan meant absolutely every word he had marked. Her brain hurt from the sense that her life was about to change in a very profound way. It was overwhelming; to not have one single solitary ounce of fear in her as she looked up at his face, into the eyes of the man she would soon call her husband.

"Blair…" His voice was soothing, comforting; calling her attention to him.

"Dan…" She interrupted, unable to wait any longer. "I can't…My heart is…simple going to burst if you…"

"One more book," he cut in, eyes wide; heart soaring. "Just one more book. I promise. You trust me, don't you?"

"More than anyone," she resolved. "More than anything."

He moved then, reaching for her hand and pulling her with him. They moved towards the back of the store. Pushing through a door marked "Employees Only," they rounded a corner and began up a set of metal stairs. Reaching the top, Dan opened the door marked "Roof Access" and stood aside, allowing her to step through first.

For the second time that night, it was as though time stood still. If she had been able to see through the tears that built up in her eyes, she would have seen the many, many bouquets that were placed around the roof. The candles would have appeared to be more than the soft flicker of light. But, as it was, she couldn't keep her eyes from filling up.

"Blair…" His voice brought her back to the moment. She turned to him then, reaching out to him; longing to be closer. He took her hand and led her towards a small table that sat amidst it all. On the table was a book. He dropped her hand to pick it up and hand it to her.

"You better hope there isn't a Fire Marshall close by," she warned him as she took the book from him. They both laughed at that.

"Don't worry, I've contacted the appropriate authorities," He smiled. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, opening the book. The last book. Taking a deep breath, she began to read from Charles Dickens' Our Mutual Friend.

"_You know what I am going to say…I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me. You could draw me to fire…"_ She paused to look up to Dan who was watching her intently. _"You could draw me to water, you could draw me to the gallows, you could draw me to any death, you could draw me to anything I have most avoided, you could draw me to any exposure and disgrace. This and the confusion of my thoughts—so that I am fit for nothing, is what I mean by your being the ruin of me. But if you…"_ She trailed off, her breath catching at the next words on the page. Her emotions, having been kept mostly at bay during their search for books, came rushing forward, spilling tears onto her cheeks, causing her skin to warm and her heart to grow. She looked to him then, needing him more than ever; needing his support, needing his strength to get her through this.

Seeing this, Dan moved, taking the book from her hands. He cleared his throat and spoke clearly and with great meaning. "_But if you would return a favorable answer to my offer of…" _He stumbled on the words as his voice caught in his throat_. "To my offer of myself in marriage, you could draw me to any good-every good-with equal force."_ And then he slowly closed the book and set it aside. "Blair…"

"This is really happening, isn't it?" She breathed, somehow managing to gain control of her voice. He searched her face then, looking for one final moment; making sure. Seeing no fear, no hesitation, no anxiety, he nodded and she laughed out loud; joy and love ringing out into the night sky. "Humphrey…You're really proposing to me with a book?"

"No," he shook his head.

"No? But…"

"I'm proposing to you with this…" He held out his hand to her and, in his palm, sat the unmistakable Cartier box he had been holding onto for months. She let out a gasp as her hands flew to her throat.

"Oh my God. Dan," she started but he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips, silencing her. He pulled away, his breath shaky.

"Please…" He pleaded. "Please let me do this…" His eyes met hers and, unable to deny him anything, she simply nodded. "I have been wanting to do this for…so long, Blair. I don't even know where to start; I don't know how to put it to words. I don't know when it was that you became such a huge part of who I am. I don't know how it was you managed to be everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed, everything…I don't know what it was I ever did to deserve you…" She chuckled softly at that and he smiled. "But I do know this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you and _fight_ with you and make up with you. I want to love you…I just want to love you. And I want you to let me love you." He took a deep breath and reached for three envelopes that had sat on the table next to the book. "I know it's important to you that you have a proper proposal…"

"Dan…" She started, happy tears caught in her throat.

"So…" He interrupted her with a happy glare. "I spoke to your parents."

"My parents?"

"All four of them," he nodded. "When we were in Paris for Thanksgiving, I spoke to them and told them of my intentions, asking for…"

"Permission?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Their blessing," he corrected. "Which they happily gave. And, just to prove it, I have these…" He held the envelopes out to her. She took them, confused. "Letters; one from your mother and Cyrus, one from your father and Roman, and, just for good measure, one from Dorota."

"Dan," she sighed, fresh tears coming to her eyes as she held the envelopes tight in her hands.

"Now I have asked you many, _many_ times to marry me," she laughed. "And every time you have turned me down." He glanced away from her, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I need you to know that every time, every single time, I have meant it. Since that first time in France, I knew that this was it for me and that someday I would convince you to say yes. So, before we left, I bought this…" He opened the small box in his hand. Blair's heart melted in her chest knowing he had been hanging on to this ring, this memento from their summer, for so long.

"You bought that this summer?" She was touched beyond belief.

"Yeah," he nodded, looking down at the box for a moment. And then, he took a deep breath and met her eyes. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gazing into her eyes, he smiled. "I have never loved anyone quite like I love you Blair Waldorf …" he reached up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "And now, all that's left is this…" He stepped back slightly and she frowned at his departure. Holding tight to her hand, Dan sank to his knee before her and looked up to her; his face full of a little bit of nerves and whole lot of love. "With all that I am, with all that I have, with my _whole_ heart…I love you." He inhaled and then, very simply, he asked, "Blair Waldorf…will you marry me?"

For her whole life, Blair had thought of this moment, when a man—most likely a prince—would ask for her hand in marriage. With Nate she had thought it was the next natural progression; their breeding and genetics making them the most compatible of matches. With Chuck she had thought it would come in a wave of passion or frustration or the need to up the stakes to keep the excitement heightened. Regardless, she had always thought that that when the moment actually came, she would feel a slight bit of fear; fear of giving something up, fear of taking on more than she could handle, fear of losing herself in somebody else.

But, looking down at Dan who waited, patiently and with loving eyes for her answer, she felt nothing but…freedom. Freedom and joy and happiness and love and safety and friendship and relief. She felt no fear. No apprehension. No loss. She would never have guessed that this is where all of the answers were; wrapped up in a lovely package from Brooklyn. But there they were; all of her answers, all of her questions, all of her future.

"Blair?" His lips twitched as his voice cut into her thoughts. "You're killing me here…"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, realizing she hadn't answered him yet. "Are you kidding? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Dan rose to his feet and pulled her to him, his lips seeking hers in celebration. He held tightly to her, sure that if he let go he would fall over. Relief washed over him, adrenaline coursing through his veins, as she continued to mumble against his lips. "Yes…yes…yes…yes…yes…."

Date one hundred and twenty-one was one Blair would never, ever forget. It was a pivotal turning point in their relationship that would stand among the best and brightest. It was all she had ever imagined and dared to hope for…and then some. She was certain that the moment the words left his lips, her heart stopped beating, her lungs stopped working and she had never felt lighter or more at peace. Those words would forever be embedded in her mind,

"You're going to be my wife…" He breathed with reverence as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I am," she nodded, grinning; her arms wrapped securely around his neck. "I'm going to be your wife."

"It sounds so much better when you say it," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to be your wife," she repeated. "I'm going to be your wife. I'm going to be your…" And then he was kissing her again. She sighed as her lips parted, admitting him access to her mouth. He groaned as she pressed against him.

"Wait…" He spoke, pulling back again.

"Wait?" She eyed him.

"The ring…" He pulled the ring from the box and tossed it aside. "I mean, it's not really a proper proposal without a ring, is it?"

"I suppose not," she shook her head in laughter.

"May I?" He asked, grasping her left hand in his.

"You may," she grinned and then watched as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She sighed at how perfect it was; how perfect it fit. She tilted her head up to kiss him again. "Dan…I don't know what to say…"

"You said yes," he smiled down at her. "There's nothing better than that."

"I love you," she offered.

"Okay, well, that's a close second," he agreed wrapping his arms around her. "So…"

"So…" She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And do what?" She grinned.

"Well, I think we have a holiday to celebrate."

"Yes," her eyes brightened. "Yes, we do."

"Dinner at Giodonne's?" He suggested.

"Wait! We have to call everyone!" She exclaimed.

"We can do that on the way," he thought. "Maybe Nate and Serena could meet us and we can all celebrate together."

"Perfect…" She nodded and laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the door. "But Dan, wait! The candles…we should blow them out. We can't leave a _fire_ on top of a bookstore."

"Don't worry," he chuckled at her concern. "Emily will take care of it."

"Emily?" She asked as they descended the stairs and reentered the bookstore.

"She works here. I met her in class and I asked her to help me out with tonight," he explained.

"Emily…" She sighed as they continued down the main stairs, through the trail of petals. "I'll have to thank her."

"Me too," he smiled.

"Wait…Dan…" She stopped. "My cards, my books…I can't leave them all here."

"Come on Blair," he pulled her to him and continued down the stairs to the entryway. "Give me some credit." And at the bottom of the stairs sat a beautiful gift bag; inside were all of the cards he had given her and copies of each of the books he had chosen. She looked at the bag and then back up to him.

"You're lovely…" She kissed him. "And you're going to be my husband."

"I am going to be your husband."

"Ah…" She sighed. "It sounds so much better when you say it." And then his lips were on hers again. She laughed when he groaned, stepping away from her to collect their bags from before and their bag full of his proposal. The smile never left her face as they stepped back into the night, hailing a cab and climbing in. The smile never left her face when they returned to the loft to drop off their items and change for dinner.

The smile never left her face as they walked to Giodonne's, even as she, frustratedly, called Serena's number for the fiftieth time that night.

"I can't believe she's not answering!" Blair huffed to Dan as she flipped her phone shut and pushed it into her bag.

"Well, maybe she doesn't know what an important day it is," he explained with a smirk, reaching to open the door for her.

"Clearly," Blair rolled her eyes, trying for angry but failing. Nothing could spoil her mood. She stepped through the door and quickly stopped; staring into a dark room. "Dan?" She turned to him. He leaned in, kissing her quickly before reaching for a light switch.

"She said yes!" He called out as the lights came on. Blair gasped as applause sounded out. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked out at their friends and families, smiling and clapping and moving towards them.

"Humphrey…"

"Well," he shrugged. "It is a holiday, you know. And what's a holiday without a little party?" He brought her hand to his for a kiss before he released her. He watched as their friends rushed to them, enveloping them in hugs and kisses; offering words and tears of congratulations.

As his dad pulled him into an embrace, Dan glanced to Blair who was secure in Serena's arms and their eyes met. And in them, he saw his future. Their first date was nothing short of a dare. But their One Hundred and Twenty-first date was nothing short of a dream come true.

**The End**

**Okay, after all the buildup, I'm worried this didn't live up to your expectations. I truly, truly hope it did not disappoint. Let me know what you think—unless you hate it (I'm not sure I could handle it if you hated it).**

**List of books and authors referenced in this chapter, in the order of appearance (There words were in italics, mine were not):**

**Emma-by Jane Austen**

**Much Ado About Nothing-William Shakespeare**

**The Stark Munro Letters-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

**The Horse Dealer's Daughter- DH Lawrence**

**Lady Chatterley's Lover-DH Lawrence**

**100 Love Sonnets-Pablo Neruda**

**Anne of Avonlea-LM Montgomery**

**The History of Love- Nicole Krauss**

**I Love you Because You're You-Liza Baker**

**Our Mutual Friend- Charles Dickens**


	22. Not a new Chapter! AN's and Spoilers!

**Not a new Chapter/Author notes/SPOILERS**

Hi everyone! Sorry if I got you excited thinking there was another chapter! I just wanted an opportunity to say something to everyone and there is no other forum for this.

FIRST…Thank you. Thank you for reading. And thank you for the reviews. I had no idea so many people would be interested in this and the fact that you're still here…makes me smile.

Now, I have had a few questions that have been asked by more than a few people both via reviews and personal messages. So….I thought I would answer them here. I still have every intention of responding to the messages personally, BUT just in case anyone wants answers and didn't ask…here they are.

Please be aware that some of the answers may "spoil" some of the upcoming stuff. So, if you don't want to know what's coming up. Stop now. Consider yourself warned.

Okay…

**Was that the last chapter?** No. The story and the romance doesn't end at the engagement. There are many more stories to tell; wedding plans, babies, more fights, more makeups, more friends, more family. I will continue to write until the ideas stop coming to me. Or perhaps when the show comes off hiatus and we can return to Canon. Of course, that doesn't mean you have to read. Though I would love it if you did.

**What about Chuck?** I'm smiling wickedly as I write this. But we haven't seen the end of Chuck. He will be back and (at the risk of sounding too much like Gossip Girl) he will return in a big way. As a recovering Chuck/Blair fan, I am fully aware that there are some loose ends to tie up. They will be tied up. With no real threat to Dan and Blair (this IS a Dan/Blair story). I promise.

**The Fried Chicken Story:** I will, before I sign off for good, address TFC story. I have to get all the Dan/Blair stuff out of me…but I will tell you this story. Though I am certain it will not live up to the hype.

**Arnie:** We will see a baby. A healthy baby. We will find out the gender. They will name him/her. It may or may not remain "Arnie Archibald". Also, we will find out the backstory behind this name. Though, again, I am sure it will not live up to the hype.

Okay…I think that covers it. I hope you aren't too annoyed by this interruption. I will have more chapters out to you soon (as soon as my brain recovers from the last one). I am going to take a little break and do some reading. There are some really great stories out there and, as I have been writing up a storm, I have neglected them. Feeling the need to return some of the goodness you have all sent my way…I will be reading for a day or two before returning to writing.

Thank you, again, for sticking with me. You guys/gals are simply the BEST!

Always~SB


	23. The One Hundred and Twenty Fifth

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I hope you're still with me. The last chapter is kind of hard to follow up but after some great reading, and some encouraging chats with other authors (Thank You!) I am back to the writing. It's lighter than the last; building some more of the friendships. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**One Hundred and Twenty-Fifth**

The one hundred and twenty-fifth date started exactly as it ended. In a bed.

The day began early in the morning; very early in the morning. Blair had gone to bed the night before with Dan but, feeling restless and unable to sleep, she rose and busied herself with putting the final touches on her gifts for Serena's baby shower later that day and organizing the decorations. She and Dan would be taking everything to The Garden later that morning. Finally, she had done just about everything she could and, just before she began cleaning Dan's kitchen, she realized that maybe she should just lie down. She turned off the lights and carefully and quietly crawled back into bed with Dan. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she would be able to get some sleep.

Next to her, Dan was sleeping so peacefully; so soundly. She laid on her side and watched him; warm grin in place. It had been two weeks since the proposal but every time she looked at him, heat rose to her cheeks as her mind went back to the rooftop at Rizzoli's; sending all of the emotions through her again. Thinking back to that night, her grin deepened and she let out a happy, contented sigh. Her sigh was louder than she had intended and it caused Dan to rustle sleepily; murmuring as he moved next to her. Blair brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

He was adorable. Awake, asleep—just adorable. Her mind began to spin. When had she become so happy with just lying in his bed in a _loft in Brooklyn_ watching Dan Humphrey mumble in his sleep? Her life had certainly turned on its head over the last year. Seeking greater contact with him, she reached out her hand, letting it rest on his chest. The steady up and down of his breathing helped her to relax a little more. She knew she should be sleeping. It was late—or early—and she had a very busy day ahead of her. But she simply couldn't fall asleep. She inched closer to him, hoping that more contact with Dan would equal more relaxation, would equal more sleepiness, would equal…

"Blair…" His voice was low and rough as he stirred. "Are you awake?" He half turned towards her and peeked at her through one half-opened eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, moving closer, snuggling right up to his side so that the length of her body met up with his. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay…just, what have you been doing? It's…" He lifted his head up slightly to look at the clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning…" He chuckled as his head hit the pillow.

"Well, in case you weren't aware, there is a baby shower for Arnie this afternoon," she smiled at him, trying to inch even closer.

"In case I wasn't aware?" He laughed, turning slightly so that he could wrap an arm around her. "I have been harangued into loading and unloading the mountains of gifts and supplies in the living room. And earlier, on my way to the bathroom, I ran across a herd of stuffed farm animals. They almost got me but somehow I managed to escape…"

"Ha, ha," she rolled her eyes and he chuckled as his arms tightened around her. "Anyway, I couldn't fall asleep and I was just lying here, staring at the ceiling and…I decided to put some finishing touches on some of the gifts and decorations."

"You couldn't sleep?" He rubbed her back with his hand, his knee nudging hers aside so that his legs could intertwine with hers. "Why not? What's going on?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, running her hand up and down his arm, tracing his biceps with her fingers. "Just wasn't tired, I guess."

"Hmm…" He leaned in to kiss her. "That's no good."

"No," she whispered between kisses.

"You have a pretty big day tomorrow," he mumbled as he bent his head; nuzzling in the crook of her neck.

"Yes I do," she nodded, her fingers raking through his curls as her body responded to his lips.

"You could probably use some sleep…" His breath was hot on her skin; kissing a trail from her collarbone to her ear.

"I could…" She nodded, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She gasped as he brought his lips to hers with more passion and intent than she had expected at this time of night; fresh from a deep sleep. She responded with a moan; parting her lips as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth.

"Let's see…" He moved then so that he was over her; his hand traveling down her side, over her hip, across her thigh to her knee, pulling her leg up and around him; moving to settle himself between her legs. "If maybe we can find a way to tire you out."

"Oh…" A moan escaped her lips as she felt him pressing against her. "What did you have in mind?"

And, in answer, his lips moved against hers; his hand moved up under her shirt, causing her skin to tingle. Within moments he had her shirt off and tossed to the floor, soon to be joined by his own. He then made quick work of ridding them both of the remainder of their clothes. And then he was above her, his body pressing against hers, his hands holding her head as his lips worked their magic against hers. She felt alive; awake, alert, electrified. Every nerve ending from her head to her toes were on full alert. And he felt amazing. As he moved above her, she felt her body growing close and closer to the edge. He was meticulous. He was relentless. He brought her to the edge of the cliff and then let up, bringing them back before he finally, after Blair pleaded, pushed them both right over that ledge. Gasping, Blair held tight to Dan who moaned into her mouth as they went. And they laid there in a tangled, sweaty heap as their breathing steadied and their pulses slowed.

"Mmm…" She smiled at him through lowered eyelids. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," He chuckled as she yawned. He kissed her full on the lips before he rose from the bed. He stopped at the bathroom and then made his way through the maze of gifts to the kitchen. He shook his head as he stepped over and around everything. Eventually he returned to his bedroom with two bottles of water only to find Blair asleep; her head resting on his pillow, a smile playing across her lips.

He stopped in the doorway for a moment, watching her as she slept. Sitting the two bottles aside, he moved to join her. He pulled back the covers and crawled in next to her, laying close and molding his body to hers. As he planted a small kiss on her temple, he draped his arm around her and closed his eyes; joining her in sleep.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Don't forget to bring in that rocking chair!" Blair called back to Nate and Dan who stood, slightly bewildered behind the van Blair had rented to take all of the baby shower items to the site. Blair was on her way in to meet with the caterer while Dan and Nate had been instructed to begin unloading. "And don't scratch it! Lily rocked Serena in that and Cece rocked Lily in it before that."

"_Cece _rocked Lily? Sure you don't mean the nanny?" Dan mumbled under his breath and Nate chuckled. They both looked into the van. "Where do we start?"

"How about figuring out how all of _this _is going to fit into our place after this party is over," Nate shook his head and reached for a box.

"Yeah…" Dan breathed and reached, cautiously for the rocking chair. "Well, you know Blair. When she does something, she _does_ something." He grinned as he thought of her.

"Yes," Nate agreed as they navigated their way into the building and towards the room.

"It's part of her charm," Dan explained as they stepped into the room; already immaculately decorated for the shower. "Wow."

"I know," Nate smiled and sat down his box. "And just think…after this shower's over, all she's going to have to do is plan your wedding." He patted Dan on the back as he walked past him back towards the van.

"Oh God," Dan took a deep breath and followed Nate numbly.

"Don't worry, man," Nate smiled as they reached the van. "I'm sure you'll survive. And we'll be here if you need us."

"Thanks," Dan smirked and reached for another box. "But I think I can handle planning a wedding with Blair."

"I'm sure you can," Nate nodded and forced his face to remain serious. "Hey, would you pass me that three foot stork made entirely from miniature white roses?"

"Jesus…You're right." Dan exhaled and Nate cracked. "I'm glad you think this is funny." Dan glared at him, turning towards the building again.

"Aw come on," Nate chuckled as he followed Dan, stork in hand. "Seriously though…what are you doing this afternoon? You know, when the girls are at the shower?"

"I don't know," Dan shrugged. "Nothing I guess. You?"

"Nothing," Nate shook his head as they delivered their items and turned back around. "Want to? Do something?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"I don't know," Nate shrugged as they loaded up with more gifts. "Serena suggested we have a man shower."

"A man shower?" Dan almost dropped the package in his hands. "Look man, I like you. But…"

"Pretty sure that's not what she meant," Nate rolled his eyes.

"What is it you think she meant?" Dan asked as they entered the room again.

"What is it you think who meant?" Blair asked, coming around the corner with a large bouquet of flowers in her hand. "About what?"

"Serena," Nate offered.

"A man shower," Dan spoke the words slowly as he watched her move.

"With you two?" Blair stopped in her tracks; looking from Dan to Nate and back again. "Why not? I'm in." She grinned devilishly.

"Hey!" Dan stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Nate. "Future husband. Right here."

"I'm just kidding," she slapped at his arm, rolling her eyes before she began to explain. "Sometimes men who are having babies will have a baby shower, just not quite like the one we're having. You know, without all the women and presents and girlie stuff. You could have gifts and games and food, just with men…"

"A man shower," Nate repeated.

"Right," Blair nodded and moved to unpack one of the boxes they had unloaded.

"Or…" Dan suggested. "We could just grab some beer and forget about the shower part."

"And we have a winner," Nate pointed at Dan. "You want to come over this afternoon after Blair comes here?"

"Sure," Dan nodded.

"And then," Blair smiled sweetly at them. "After it's over you can both help us get everything up to Nate and Serena's."

"So it's a win/win situation," Nate smirked.

"Yes," Blair nodded, not caring for his sarcasm. "Now. You two move it. I'm still missing the quilt Dorota made, at least one oversized cashmere booty, and quite a few presents." With a slight groan, the two men turned and continued on with the unloading of the van.

Though Dan was less than thrilled about all of the unloading they had to do, he was impressed when dropping Blair off that afternoon. The room looked amazing. She had transformed it into a baby shower wonderland. He had wished her luck, kissed her good-bye and then left her there, waiting for the ladies to show. He watched as a few elegantly dressed women passed him, gifts in hand on his way out. Sighing from relief, he made his way to Nate and Serena's place.

Nate immediately buzzed him up. Dan made himself at home; grabbing a beer from the fridge and following Nate out onto the terrace where he had pizza. It was a warm spring evening and the music that was piped out was relaxing. A silence settled over them as they leaned back and soaked up the sun. Nate was the first to speak.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Serena."

"Really?" Dan raised his eyebrows, leaning forward. "Wow…"

"Wow?" Nate laughed. "You seemed surprised to hear that. It's not that odd. She _is _having my child…"

"No, man," Dan shook his head. "Sorry. I'm not surprised you want to ask her. I guess I'm surprised you haven't already."

"Yeah," Nate shrugged. "I wanted to. I mean, I guess I kind of did right after we found out. But, she wanted to wait until after the baby was here. She didn't want me to ask her because I felt like I _had_ to."

"Do you?" Dan asked, feeling touched and a little surprised that Nate would confide in him this way. "Do you feel like you have to?"

"No," Nate shook his head right away. "Not at all; actually. I just…I want to. I really want to. I've been in love with Serena for a _very_ long time and Arnie…that just kind of rounds out the package, you know? I want to make it official; this little family of mine. I want us to be a family. And when you realize that what you want is sitting right in front of you, it just seems stupid not to reach out and grab it. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Dan grinned at the thought. "That makes perfect sense."

"So…" Nate clapped his hands together. "Do you have any ideas for me?"

"Ideas?" Dan's eyebrows flew up. "For what?"

"For proposing," Nate explained.

"Ha!" Dan laughed and took a drink. "No."

"Oh come on!"

"Are you kidding?" Dan looked at him astonished. "I _just_ proposed to Blair. And it took everything I had to pull that off."

"Yeah," Nate nodded with a slight huff. "And do you know how long I have had to hear about how _romantic_ and _amazing _Blair's proposal was?"

"Well…" Dan pretended to toss it around. "Since it was two weeks ago, I'm going to go with two weeks."

"Funny."

"I wish I could help you, man, I do."

"You can," Nate's eyes were wide. "You can help me."

"Nate. Seriously, I am fresh out of proposal ideas," Dan chuckled. "Besides, you really don't want to go in with something that I thought of. It should be about you and Serena. Trust me, when you're down on that knee my friend, the _last _thing you need is to have me or my ideas anywhere in your mind."

"Yeah…" Nate nodded. "You're right. I know you're right. It's just that yours was so _romantic_…"

"Stop," Dan held his hand up. "Seriously man, you're going to have to stop with that. You can't keep thinking about Blair and I. I mean, yes. It was romantic and amazing..." He couldn't help the wide smile that appeared as he thought about it.

"Not helping," Nate rolled his eyes.

"_But _it was only romantic to us. It wouldn't have been the same if we would have traded places with you and Serena or with any other couple really. It would have felt forced and unnatural. It _only_ worked because it was me and Blair. So you need to stop thinking about that. You just need to think about Serena and you and…and Arnie."

"Yeah…" Nate's eyes stared out over the city as he thought about Dan's words. "I just want it to be…perfect."

"Yeah. Yeah. Well…" Dan offered, wanting to help. "You could tell me what you've come up with and…I don't know, I can tell you if I think it's a terrible idea."

"Nice," Nate tossed a glare at him, but, ultimately, relented. Leaning forward, he began to run a few ideas by his friend. Hoping one of them would firm up to be the beginning of his family.

**BABY SHOWER**

As the shower came to a close; Blair, Serena, Lily and Anne all stood at the door, shaking hands, thanking guests and handing out exquisite thank you favors. Blair could tell that Serena was growing tired by the way she shifted her weight and the way her smile faltered just the tiniest bit as she smiled at her guests as they left. Blair reached out to rub her back encouragingly as, finally, the last guest left.

"Serena, darling," Lily turned to her daughter. "Why don't you have a seat, your feet must be killing you."

"No," Serena smiled at her mother. "I'm fine. I want to help gather this stuff up and…"

"Now, now," Anne smiled, having come around significantly to the idea of having a grandchild. "That's enough of that nonsense. You have a seat. Just have some tea and relax. We'll have the car sent around…"

"And the van," Blair interjected.

"And the van," Anne nodded. "And we'll get everything loaded. Blair, why don't you take Serena over to the table and keep her company."

"Right this way," Blair took her friends' arm and led her towards the table before fetching her a glass of cold tea. "Look at that; Anne Archibald looking out for the mother of her grandchild."

"She's actually been really great lately," Serena smiled.

"Good," Blair nodded, keeping an eye on Lily and Anne as they orchestrated the drivers to load up the items. "I'm glad that she's gained some sense." The two girls chuckled lightly.

"I wonder what the boys are up to?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Probably sitting around talking about us," Blair shrugged, completely serious. Serena smiled and reached for her friend's hand.

"This ring is…incredibly beautiful Blair," Serena twisted her hand, watching the light bounce off the diamond in the middle. "He did a really nice job."

"Yes…" Blair's grin widened as she sighed happily. "Yes he did."

"So…" Serena nudged her.

"So?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"What's next? Have you started talking wedding plans? When it will be? _Where_ it will be?"

"No," Blair shook her head. "I wanted to wait until after Arnie's shower before we started planning anything."

"Wow…" Serena sounded amazed.

"What?" Blair looked confused.

"You totally just said Arnie," Serena grinned. "Without flinching _or _making gagging sounds. Blair Waldorf, is Arnie Archibald starting to grow on you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Blair rolled her eyes. "I have simply decided not to punish the child for sins of the parents."

"Of course," Serena laughed lightly.

"Okay," Lily called to the girls as she and Anne came back into the room. "Everything is loaded up and the car is ready to take you girls back to your place."

"Thank you mom," Serena stood to hug her mother. "Thank you for everything."

"I called Nate and he and Dan are there and ready to help with the unpacking," Anne offered.

"Thank you Anne," Serena turned to hug Nate's mother.

"You're welcome dear," she smiled and held on to Serena for an extra moment longer. "Please, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call. I'm very close and I can be there in a matter of minutes."

"Of course," Serena smiled and then looked to Blair.

"Are you ready my dear?" Blair held her hand out to Serena.

"I think so," Serena reached out to squeeze her friends' hand. "This was an amazing shower, B. Thank you so much. It was perfect."

"It really was lovely," Lily agreed, hugging Blair. "Now, you get my daughter home and off her feet. We don't want to see that baby any earlier than we're supposed to."

"Absolutely," Blair agreed. After another round of good-byes, Serena and Blair climbed into the car and, sinking back in the seats, headed towards Nate and Dan.

The boys were waiting outside for them when they arrived. Blair could tell, by the way Dan's lips lingered on hers when he kissed her hello, that they had been drinking; a lot. Though, to his credit, this was only the second "day off" Nate had been granted, so they were simply making the most of it. Amazingly and with the help of the doorman and the drivers, it took Nate and Dan only two trips to unload all of the items from the shower.

After the last box was delivered, Nate tipped the doorman and the drivers and joined Dan and Blair in the nursery, arranging the gifts into some sort of logical pattern. Serena had made a direct route to the restroom. Nate glanced around, overwhelmed by the amount of stuff Serena had returned with.

"Blair, really?" Nate raised his eyebrows holding up not one, but two life-sized stuffed animal baby goats.

"Oh what? You just _assume_ they're both from me?" She narrowed her eyes at him as Dan chuckled.

"Aren't they?" Nate held his ground, unphased by her glare.

"I…" She started but was interrupted as Serena walked back into the room.

"Hey," Serena pointed to the swans with a smirk. "Can you believe it? What are the odds that your mother got us the same thing Blair did? A stuffed baby goat."

"My mother bought us one of these?" He looked to Serena.

"Yes," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'm still not sure why a child would need one of these, but okay."

"Ahem," Blair cleared her throat, eyeing him. "Something you want to say to me Nathaniel?"

"I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes but chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Serena.

"That's what I thought," she grinned, settling the last of the clothes in the closet. She glanced around and clapped her hands together.

"Finished?" Nate raised his eyebrows.

"I think so," Blair nodded.

"Beer?" He offered.

"Champagne?" She countered.

"You got it," he smiled and, Serena holding onto his hand, they all moved out of the nursery. Blair stopped to retrieve a bottle and some glasses and quickly joined them on the terrace as the sun began to fade into the sky. They stayed for a while, talking about the baby and the fast approaching due date. Serena was over-the-moon excited for the baby to arrive, and not just because she was uncomfortable. Finally, when Serena yawned and Blair followed suite, Dan suggested it was time to call it a night. Saying their good-byes, Dan and Blair hailed a cab and returned to his loft in Brooklyn.

"What a day…" Blair yawned as they stepped into the loft; Dan's arm draped around her shoulders.

"Tired?" He smiled down at her.

"It's been a long day," she nodded, shedding her jacket and dropping her bag to the floor. "And I hardly got any sleep last night."

"That's true…" He tilted his head down to kiss her upturned lips.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked him as she kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah," he nodded, moving to the kitchen for something to drink.

"What did you and Nate talk about?" She asked, following him into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter.

"Nothing," he shrugged and leaned against the counter opposite her.

"Nothing?" Blair eyed him, certain she saw a grin peeking out.

"We just talked about…the baby and the shower and…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Her lips curled up in a smile as she nudged him with her foot. And, as he watched her, he desperately wanted to tell her about Nate wanting to propose to Serena. Truth be told she could probably be of great assistance to Nate. BUT, he knew he shouldn't. He had told Serena long ago of his plans to propose to Blair and, as fare as he knew, she hadn't said anything to anyone. So, the least he could do is keep this secret, even from Blair. "Daniel Humphrey!" She called out, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry…I …"

"What is going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest. But it was too late, she was on to him. She could always read him and she knew there was something more.

"Fine," he sighed, his brain working overtime. "Fine…but you can't tell Nate or Serena I told you."

"Okay," her eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Okay…" Dan took a deep breath. "Nate told me that…well…he…"

"Come on Humphrey, I know there's a writer in there somewhere, just full of words," she encouraged playfully.

"Well," he thought quickly. "They are probably not going to name the baby Arnie."

"What?" Her face twisted up.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "Nate said they are probably not going to name the baby Arnie."

"Okay…well…" She thought it over, accepting his answer. "Well, that's good. That's, that's good. What are they going to name him…or her?"

"Dan…" He said with a completely serious face. "If it's a boy."

"Humphrey!" She rolled her eyes; having been had.

"Or Blair, if it's a girl," his grin widened.

"Stop it!" She reached out to smack his arm but he caught it in his hand, pushing away from the counter and stepping towards her.

"OR!" Dan moved closer to her. "Or maybe Dair!"

"Oh now you're just asking for it," she smiled devilishly as she raised her other hand. But Dan was quicker than she; even in his semi-drunken state, catching her other arm in his other hand. He pressed forward, capturing her lips with his.

"Or did you prefer Ban?" He muttered against her lips, his body pressing hers against the counter.

"Oh now you're just being mean," she narrowed her eyes at him as her hands moved around his neck.

"Nah," he shook his head, a spark in his eyes. "I'm just a little drunk…." He lowered his head to kiss at her neck. "And wide awake."

"Well," Blair's voice dropped an octave, her hands moving to the zipper of her dress. As it pooled around her ankles, she looked up at a stunned Dan and smiled. "Let's see if maybe we can find a way to tire you out."

"Blair," he groaned as she pulled his lips back to hers. His hands made quick action of moving to her hips and lifting her slightly; sitting her on the counter. He moved between her legs as her hands pulled at his shirt, undoing his pants.

For the rest of his life, Dan would always be amazed at her ability to rid them of their clothes; quickly and often from the most awkward positions. And this was only one of those many moments. Blair gasped as he moved into her and clutched him close. As they moved against each other, all thoughts raced from their minds being instantly replaced with this insatiable need they had for each other. And that night, after they had finally made their way to his bed, he pulled her close and she inched even closer and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The End (For now)**

**Thoughts?**


	24. The One Hundred and Thirtieth

**A/N: I just saw an extended promo for "The Kids Stay in the Picture". Oh God. Seriously. I need some help. I cannot wait till the 18****th****. I just can't. I need a support group! PM me if you are interested.**

**A/N: In the mean time. I am going to just have to settle for what happens here. Damn.**

**One Hundred and Thirtieth**

The One Hundred and Thirtieth Date was with a wedding planner. No, no. Not just _a_ wedding planner; _the_ wedding planner. Though Dan had always known, somewhere in his mind, that marrying Blair Waldorf would come with a list of duties and expectations; he was still a bit shocked when that list was finally revealed.

It had all began one afternoon when they were at Nate and Serena's. Blair had come over after her last class of the day to help Serena organize the gifts she continued to receive for Arnie. Blair was currently in the nursery showing Nate where to move the bed and the dresser, while Dan typed away on his final project at the table. Serena, way beyond ready for the baby to arrive, sat at the other end of the table, eating from a bowl of fruit, her feet propped up on another chair.

"Dan!" Blair came running into the living room, her hand over the phone as she spoke in a hushed voice. He looked up from his work. "Are you free tomorrow at one to meet with Atalie Atencio?"

"Who is Atalie Atencio?" He raised his eyebrows and caught a quick glare from Serena.

"She is our _wedding planner_," Blair narrowed her eyes at him.

"We have a wedding planner?" He asked, surprised by the revelation. "When did we get a…" He was interrupted by a soft kick to his leg from under the table. He looked up to Serena who motioned to Blair who was staring at him with daggers in her eyes. "What? Yes. Yes, I am free tomorrow at one."

"_Thank_ you," Blair bit off her words before pivoting and walking away. "Yes, we can be there."

"Yikes," Dan muttered under his breath, his eyes settling on Serena, who was glaring at him. "What? I'm supposed to know that Atalie Atencio is a wedding planner?"

"No, no, no, Dan," Serena shook her head. "She's not just _a_ wedding planner. She is _the _wedding planner."

"Well, apparently she is _our_ wedding planner," he took a deep breath; it had begun.

"You're lucky," Serena smiled at him.

"I know," he nodded. "Blair is…"

"Not about Blair," she rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I mean; yes, you're lucky to be with Blair. But I was talking about Atalie Atencio. She's amazing. She is exactly who I would want if I were…if I were getting married."

"Hey…" Dan's voice lowered as he caught the way she trailed off at the end. His eyes focused on her. "You want to, don't you; get married, I mean." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know," she shrugged and looked away for a moment and then back to Dan. "I mean…of course I do. Look at me," she grinned, rubbing her stomach. "He asked, you know."

"He did?" Dan's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "Right after we found out, he…I mean he suggested that we get married…"

"But?"

"But at the time I wasn't ready. Everything was happening so fast and I just wanted to deal with one big thing at a time. You know?" Her eyes seemed sad as she searched his for a sense of comfort and understanding.

"Sure," Dan nodded. "And now?"

"Now…" Serena smiled wide. "Now Arnie is almost here and we have this amazing home…and Nate is…" She stopped talking as a lump grew in her throat. "He's been really great. And I love him. I do…"

"You should tell him," Dan suggested gently.

"Tell him?" She chuckled. "He knows that I love him."

"Not about that," he shook his head. "About wanting to get married; about wanting him to ask you."

"Just what every girl wants, Dan," she rolled her eyes. "To have to tell the father of her child to propose."

"I know, I know," he chuckled. "But seriously. Can I just say this? You said he asked you and you told him you wanted to wait. So, it seems to me that Nate is…just trying to do what you asked. He's waiting."

"But the first time you asked Blair, she said no. Did that stop you?" Serena challenged.

"No," he laughed. "I suppose it didn't. But that is a completely different situation."

"It's not that different."

"Of course it is," he shifted in his chair. "If it were me; and Blair were pregnant and things were up in the air and, when I asked her the first time, she told me she could only handle one big thing at a time…" He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want to add any more pressure to her. I wouldn't want to add any more stress to her life. Serena, you are carrying his _baby_. Of course he's going to do as you ask. You hold his whole life in your hands. You told him that this; this was all you could handle right now. And Nate is an honorable man. He would never, _ever_ hand over more than you could handle, even if it was something he wanted too."

"Do you think it's something he still wants too?" Her voice was so small that he could barely hear her. But he did. And he felt a wave of emotion for his two friends.

"You know the answer to that," Dan's eyes fixed on her. "Maybe you're emotional and a little lacking in the confidence department lately. But you _know_ the answer to that. Nate is over the moon for you. He has stood up with you to face your mother, Cece, Anne, and any of the other judgmental people who might have something to say about this. He has given up his bachelor lifestyle and moved to this high rise in the city. He has not had a drink since you asked him to stop, with the exception of those two days. And right now, he is in the nursery taking direction from _Blair_ about where things need to go. And you know he's had to have moved that bed at least ten times. But he's not complaining. He's happy to do it. Nate is a stand up guy, Serena. And he loves you. And, trust me, the only thing keeping him from asking you…is you." Serena's eyes were teary as she looked to him. She nodded softly and sniffed.

"Thank you," she smiled. "That's exactly what I needed to hear. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded and relaxed in his chair, watching as his words sank in.

"Dan…" Blair's voice called out as she stepped back into the room. Instantly noticing the shift in mood, she looked between them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Dan answered quickly.

"Humphrey," she eyed him, searching his face.

"We were…" Dan thought for a moment. "Serena was just explaining to me who Atalie Atencio was."

"Ah yes," Blair huffed with a roll of her eyes. "We are meeting with her tomorrow at one."

"So I gathered," he smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first," her hand moved to stroke the side of his face. "I hadn't really even thought about wedding details but my mother just called and said she could get us in to see Atalie….so…"

"It's fine," Dan shrugged and reached for her hand. "I knew when I asked you that I would eventually be sitting down with a whole slew of wedding professionals before I could actually call you my bride."

"Your bride?" Blair melted at his words. "Did you really just call me your bride?"

"Yeah," he shrugged lightly.

"Ugh…you are just too…" Blair couldn't find the right words and settled instead for kissing him. As always, his lips instantly drew her in, stirring awake every desire she had.

"Ahem," Serena cleared her throat. Blair pulled back, breathless and happy.

"Sorry," she looked to Serena though everything about her grin said she was anything but sorry. "Anyway…" Blair turned her attention back to Dan. "My mother is going to meet us there for the beginning of the appointment, to talk about money…"

"Blair," Dan began, but was stopped by her hand clamping over his mouth.

"I know what you're going to say," she eyed him. "I know what you're going to say Dan Humphrey. I know that you think people spend way too much money on weddings. I know you think that it is preposterous to spend what some people make in a year…"

"A year?" He muttered through her hands, his eyes wide. "Try five…"

"On a wedding," she continued. "I know that it's just one day. I know you think that the flowers and the food and the wine are all just…unnecessary extras and that what really matters is the vows, the marriage," she took a deep breath. "And while I agree with you, for the most part…this is the only time I am getting married. This is the only wedding I am going to have. This is it. And my parents have money, Dan. I can't help that. And I can't help that they want to make this day…this amazing day when I get to stand in front of the whole world and say _Yes. I choose _you_, Dan Humphrey_, _to be with me forever_…I can't help that they want to make that day into the most amazing event ever imagined. I can't stop them and I don't want to stop them. And before you open your mouth and say something we both know you're going to regret, please, _please _just remember that you love me. All of me. And that you want to make me happy." She paused for a moment, making sure that she was finished before she tentatively removed her hand from his mouth.

"You done?" He smirked, rubbing at his jaw.

"Yes," she nodded, crossing her arms, gearing up her defense.

"I was just going to suggest that we have lunch together before we meet your mom," he smiled and stood, kissing her forehead. "But it's good to know where you stand."

"Are you…" She seemed flabbergasted. "You mean that you have nothing to say about…"

"That's right," he nodded, moving towards the kitchen then. "It's your day, Waldorf. You can do whatever your heart desires. I will go to the wedding planner with you and your mother. I will sit quietly while your mother hands over the money. I will discuss menus. I will discuss floral arrangements. You can't shake me. I'm impervious."

"I…" She looked to Serena who was chuckling at the interaction. "I don't know what to say to that."

"That must feel strange," Serena smirked.

"Disconcerting," Blair nodded.

"Blair!" Nate's voice called out only seconds before he stepped into the room; arms crossed, eyes focused. "You said you needed something to drink. Now, I have been standing in there holding up the heavy end of a dresser waiting for you to come back in and tell me where the damn thing goes and you are out here, what? Staring dumbfounded towards the kitchen? Need me to show you how to operate the faucet?"

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly at Nate and then looked to Serena. "I better go back to…"

"I think so," Serena grinned and watched as Blair hurried towards the nursery, a surly Nate close on her heels.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Okay…let's go over this one more time," Blair spoke in hushed tones to Dan as they, along with her mother, waited in the large, ornate lobby for their meeting with Atalie Atencio.

"Go over what?" He chuckled, smoothing his hand over his tie. "You picked out my outfit. You are in control of the day. Are you really worried I'm going to do something to embarrass you?"

"Dan…" Blair began but was cut off by the receptionist.

"Miss Waldorf," she smiled at Blair. "Ms. Atencio will see you now."

"Fantastic," Eleanor responded as the three of them rose to their feet. She led the way down the corridor as Dan and Blair followed behind her. He smiled when she reached out and linked her arm through his, pulling him closer. The young lady held the door open for the three of them, revealing a tiny, petite woman with short dark hair and a warm smile.

"Eleanor," she moved to embrace Blair's mother before turning to the young couple. "And you must be Blair."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Atencio," Blair smiled brilliantly as she held her hand out to the woman.

"Please call me Atalie. We're going to become quite familiar with each other," she smiled sincerely at Blair.

"And this," Blair turned to Dan with great pride. "This is my fiancé, Dan Humphrey."

"Lovely to meet you," she turned, taking Dan's hand in hers.

"Likewise," he smiled. "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Oh?" She laughed lightly. "Well, why don't the three of you join me over here so that I can get the chance to know you?" She motioned towards a sitting area with matching chairs and couches, vases of fresh flowers and champagne. "Care for some champagne?"

"I would love some," Blair nodded eagerly, moving to sit on the couch. Dan followed, sitting next to her.

"Eleanor?" Atalie looked to Blair's mother who stayed put next to the door.

"Actually, Atalie, I think I am going to leave the kids to this part," she smiled at Dan and Blair. "I simply wanted to give you a check and sign the contract and then…"

"Mother," Blair protested. "You need not leave. We would love to have you join us…"

"Yes," Dan agreed, sitting forward. "You should stay. I know nothing about planning a wedding and I'm sure Blair would love your input."

"Oh Daniel," Eleanor looked at him as if he were a hurt little puppy. "I can promise you that Blair will do just fine without any input from any of us." She looked to her daughter then. "Be sure to include him, darling. It's his day too."

"Mother," Blair began again.

"Blair, I insist," she narrowed her eyes at her daughter and then leaned in to kiss her cheeks. "Enjoy yourself darling. This is only happening once."

"Thank you," Blair returned the kiss and then settled next to Dan. Dan and Eleanor exchanged their good-byes and then she stepped aside with Atalie to take care of the business side of things. Strangely, Dan felt much more comfortable in his surroundings than he had ever imagined. Maybe Blair and the Upper East Side were rubbing off on him after all.

"You okay?" Dan nudged her lightly when he heard her take a deep breath.

"Yes," she smiled at him, her hand resting on his knee. "I just…I can't believe I'm here; planning a wedding, my wedding…to you." Her eyes met his.

"Yeah…" He breathed, patting her hand with his. "Yeah. It's really quite something, isn't it?"

"Quite something," she smiled and stole a quick kiss. "Thank you, Dan."

"For?" He raised an eyebrow, amused at her sneakiness.

"Asking."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "Well thank you."

"For?" She grinned.

"Saying yes…" He smiled and then rolled his eyes. "_Finally_." Blair held her hand to her mouth; stifling a giggle. They watched as Atalie walked Eleanor out and then returned, focusing her attention on them.

"First," she smiled, sitting in a chair next to the couch. "First, I want to offer my congratulations. This really is an amazing time for the two of you and I am incredibly honored and excited to be working with you to create what will hopefully be a perfect day for you."

"Thank you," Blair grinned, reaching for her glass with one hand and squeezing Dan's with the other. "We're excited too." Dan nodded and took a drink, amazed at how good the champagne was.

"Now, what I generally like to do during this first meeting is to ask you a series of questions so I can start to get a feel for who you are; both as a couple and as individuals. It helps for me to be able to combine your ideas for the day with what you tell me about yourself. Using that, I will come up with some suggestions that we will go over the next time we meet." She pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "And you should feel free to ask questions of me at any point in the process. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Sure," Dan shrugged, already amused by the process. Part of him really wished Nate was there to witness it.

"Absolutely," Blair nodded, finding that she liked Atalie.

"Great," she smiled and nodded. "So, why don't we start at the beginning. How did you two meet?" And Dan nearly choked on his champagne. "Are you okay?" The woman leaned closer.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, getting his coughing under control. "Sorry…" He smiled at her and avoided Blair's glare. "Sorry. We…uh…we met in high school."

"Oh!" Atalie's face brightened. "High School sweethearts?"

"Ha," Dan laughed. "No. Not exactly. We were…"

"We didn't start out as friends," Blair interrupted, patting his knee. "We have known each other since high school but really only became friends in college."

"I see," Atalie nodded, not noticing the looks that were exchanged. "And how long have you been together?"

"_Together_ together?" Dan asked.

"Humphrey," Blair eyed him.

"What?" He grinned. "I'm sorry." He patted her hand and looked to Atalie. "We've been dating for over year—officially anyway. But if I had to pinpoint it, I would have to say that I've been at her mercy for much, much longer." He couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips.

"How sweet," Atalie commented, taking notes.

"Yes," Blair smiled. "How sweet." Her eyes narrowed on Dan.

"Now, your mother tells me that you are both graduating in May," Atalie read from her notes. "And what's next?"

"Well, I am…a writer," Dan answered, the words sounding good to his ears.

"A writer?" She seemed impressed.

"Dan is a staff writer at Vanity Fair," Blair explained, looking incredibly proud.

"That's fantastic," Atalie nodded. "And you, Blair? What's next for you?"

"I have applied to several Graduate Schools. So…I guess I don't really know," she shrugged feeling oddly at ease with the lack of certainty.

"Okay," she made a note and her eyes moved to the ring on Blair's hand. "Blair, your ring is incredibly beautiful."

"Thank you," Blair seemed slightly bashful as her fingers traveled to it. "I do love it."

"Would you like to tell me how it was he gave it to you?" Dan didn't even have to look at Blair to know that, at the reminder of that night, her eyes grew soft and her smile grew wide, because his did the same. She reached for his hand and held it in hers as she recounted that evening; from the shopping, to the lunch, to the books, to the rooftop, to the party afterwards. And as Dan listened to her tell it, it was like he was hearing a story; something somebody wrote. And it made him fall in love with her all over again.

"Wow…" Atalie breathed as Blair finished the story. She looked to Dan with slight tears in her eyes. "Wow. Dan…nicely done."

"Thank you," he answered, unsure if it was the right thing to say. Feeling Blair lean into him, he wrapped an arm around her on the back of the couch.

"Okay, okay," Atalie took a breath and focused her attention back on her questions. "Now. Let's talk about the wedding. Do either of you have any plans at all? Anything that you've talked about yet?"

"No," they both shook their heads.

"Blair? Any dreams you've always had from when you were a child?"

"Surprisingly no," she shook her head.

"Really?" Dan looked up in surprise. "I would have imagined you having planned this out to the smallest detail; acting it out…running around with a sheet over your head for a veil."

"Yeah," Blair laughed. "I suppose I did do that as a kid." She looked to Dan when she spoke. "But that was all before I met you and since then…everything has changed. I don't want the wedding I dreamed of as a child. I want the marriage, the man, I dream of now." Dan was so caught up in her eyes and her words, he almost forget where they were.

"Marry me?" He asked again, with half a smirk.

"Eh," she shrugged. "Why not?"

"You two are just too cute for words," Atalie spoke, reminding them that she was there. "So, if you don't have any plans set in stone, what detail would each of you say is the _most_ important to you?" And both answered without hesitation.

"The dress."

"The vows."

"Okay," she grinned, making notes. "Blair, did you have a designer in mind?"

"My mother," her voice was low and full of emotion. "I would like my mother to design my dress."

"And Dan, were you thinking more traditional vows or…" She let off.

"I'd like to write my own," he spoke with such confidence Blair felt her heart skip.

"Okay," she nodded. "Blair? Are you comfortable with that? Writing your own vows?"

"Yes," her voice came out in a whisper as the gravity of their discussion set in. They were going to be making vows. She blushed slightly as she imagined Dan promising his life to her.

"Okay. Now, when do you want to do it?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?" Dan looked a little confused.

"A date," Atalie clarified. "Have you thought at all about a date?"

"No," Blair shook her head and looked to Dan. "I mean, we haven't discussed a date yet."

"The sooner the better," he shrugged and Blair laughed.

"We really aren't tied to a date," Blair explained. "But we don't want to wait for years."

"Okay," she smiled and glanced through the calendar. "How about a season? Would you like it to be cold outside? Or hot?"

"I think…" Blair paused. "I think the fall or the spring. I don't want it to be hot but I do not want to have to deal with snow, especially after this winter."

"Sounds good. Any thoughts on flowers?"

"Lots and lots of flowers," Blair nodded.

"Colors? Types?" Atalie asked.

"I don't know yet," Blair admitted. "I really have no vision in my mind of what the colors of the wedding should be or how it should all look. I was hoping maybe you could come up with some ideas for us."

"Absolutely," Atalie nodded. "Do either of you have any thoughts on location? Outdoors? Indoors? A church?"

"I do," Dan spoke up, looking to Blair. "I would like to get married in a church. If that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay," Blair smiled at him and then turned to Atalie. "_We_ would like to get married in a church."

"Any particular religious preferences or limitations?" She glanced between them.

"No," Dan shook his head. "I mean, I guess there may end up being some limitations. But I have no preference."

"And the reception?"

"I think I would like it to be indoors, but with an outdoor option," Blair spoke. "You know a terrace with tables and a bar…"

"Sure," Atalie smiled. "I think we can do that. And I am guessing you want to stay in the New York area?"

"Absolutely," they nodded.

"Okay, I think that covers some of the logistics." Atalie smiled and watched as Blair moved closer to Dan. "Let's talk a little bit about the people involved. There are you two, obviously. How about your families? Parents, siblings?"

"Well," Blair spoke first. "I am an only child. I have a wonderful…Dorota. She has worked for my family since I was young and…is my friend. My mother and father are divorced. My mother has remarried and my father has been in a long-term…domestic partnership with a man, for quite some time."

"Okay," she seemed completely unphased by the make up of Blair's non-traditional family. "And will somebody be giving you away?"

"My dad," Blair felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of the moment. "Harold Waldorf."

"And Dan? Your family?"

"Well," Dan squeezed Blair's hand in his as he chuckled. "My parents are divorced as well. My mother lives in Hudson with my younger sister, Jenny. My father has remarried and lives in the city. And I have a few step siblings." He heard Blair laugh lightly at that.

"Great," Atalie continued to write. "And do you have any thoughts on the wedding party? Who might be standing up with you?" The two looked at each other then.

"I guess so," Blair smiled, shrugging. "I mean, I haven't asked her yet. But I would imagine my best friend, Serena, would be standing up with me."

"And you, Dan? Any thoughts?"

"Nate Archibald," he answered quickly and without thought. "Nate will be my best man."

"Really? Nate?" Blair looked to him with a little surprise.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "Nate."

"Okay," Atalie smiled. "Okay…well, I think that's it for my questions, for now. Do either of you have any for me?"

"No," Blair responded and Dan shook his head.

"And is there anything that we didn't talk about that you want to make sure we talk about?"

"No," Dan responded and Blair shook her head.

"Okay," Atalie put her clipboard aside and leaned towards them. "Now, I would like you both to think about some of the stuff we talked about today, let it sit for a while. We can meet again in about three weeks and by then, in my experience, we will have all developed some ideas that we can really start to work with. Does that work for the both of you?"

And they nodded. There was a lot to think about and this was only the beginning. The important thing was, both Dan and Blair felt comfortable with Atalie and were looking forward to the next meeting where they might be able to dive into more details. She thanked them both again and walked them to the door, hugging them good-bye.

Blair held tightly to Dan's hand as they climbed into a cab and made their way to Brooklyn. Walking into the loft, Blair shed her coat and watched him as he did the same.

"What's on your mind Waldorf?" He called out without looking up.

"I just…was surprised by your choice in best man," she shrugged. "I guess I thought you would pick your father."

"I thought about it," Dan smiled and moved to her then, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But it should really be Nate."

"Care to tell me why?" She tilted her head up as her arms moved around his neck.

"Sure," he nodded. "You remember at the very beginning? When we were telling everyone?"

"Yes," Blair groaned at the memory.

"Nate was the only one who rose to the challenge. He was on board from the very beginning; getting you home to me after you told Chuck; defending us to Serena…" Dan swallowed as he thought of that day. "And then, when we had that terrible fight and you were leaving to France…" She watched as a flash of guilt hit his eyes and then retreated. "It was Nate who was there for me. He showed me what an absolute idiot I was being. He helped me see the mistake I was making. He helped me get to the airport… All this time, with all of our friends, it's been Nate who has been there for me, helping me keep up with you." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, Nate it is," she grinned and kissed him.

"Nate it is." Dan nodded and kissed her back.

"You want to write your own vows?" She looked into his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded seriously.

"Just don't try sneaking in any of that 'love, honor, and obey' stuff," she eyed him playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grinned and kissed her neck.

"Dan?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbled into her neck.

"Just how long would you say you have been at my mercy?" She felt him laugh against her skin.

"I don't know," he moved up to kiss her again. "Years probably."

"Years?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Years," he nodded. "And I don't see that changing anytime soon." And then, as he pulled her tightly to him, her laughter rang out into the loft before he silenced it with his lips.

**LATE, LATE THAT NIGHT**

Dan and Blair had been sleeping for hours when he heard it. At first, he thought it was just a passing noise; a car outside, the wind. But, when he heard it again it was louder and more clear. Careful not to jostle Blair, he sat up in bed and ran a hand over his face. He heard it again. Was somebody trying to get into the loft? He could feel his pulse race as he stood and quickly pulled a shirt over his head. Looking around his room, he cursed himself for not being at least athletic enough to have a bat lying around. Hearing the door again, he grabbed for a bowling pin from his windowsill and, glancing back towards Blair, he stepped out of his room. He watched as the door shook from the outside. He gulped back the lump in his throat and reached for his phone sitting on the counter.

"Dan!" A voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Jenny?" He was confused.

"Dan, let me in!" She called out again. Instantly relaxing, he sat the bowling pin on the counter and moved towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" He swung open the door to reveal his sister looking scared and upset. "Jenny? What's going on?"

"Is Blair here?" She asked, rushing past him into the safety of the loft.

"Yeah, she's here," he shut and locked the door behind her. "But it's like three in the morning. She's asleep…what's going on Jen? Are you okay?"

"No," she shook her head. When her eyes met his, they looked terrified. He moved to hug her, wanting to take away whatever was making her look like this, but she shook her head, trying to hold herself together. "I…I need to talk to Blair."

"Jen…" Dan started.

"Dan?" Blair's voice called out as she stepped out of his room, pulling on a robe. "Is that Jenny? What's going on?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, glancing between the two women. "She wanted to see you."

"Jenny?" Blair looked to her; her face a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Blair…" She choked on the words and then her hand lifted, holding onto an envelope. "I need your help."

"What is this?" Blair glanced at the envelope shaking in Jenny's hand. She took the envelope from the young girl and pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper. Dan crossed his arms as he watched Blair read the words on the paper. Her eyes flashed wide for the briefest of moments before she glanced up to him and then back to Jenny. "Do you know who sent this to you?"

"Yes," she nodded, taking a shaky breath. Blair handed the paper to Dan and took a breath.

"Tell me who," Blair instructed as Dan scanned the paper.

"_I'm coming for you_?" He exclaimed as he read the words. "Who in the hell…"

"Damien," Jenny interrupted, her eyes not leaving Blair's. "Damien Dalgaard."

"What in the…" Dan was growing exponentially angry.

"Are you sure?" Blair interrupted.

"I would know that handwriting anywhere," Jenny's eyes dropped to her hands, clasped in front of her. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know where to go. I didn't know who to…"

"It's okay," Blair allowed a small smile. "You did the right thing. We'll figure this out." She took a deep breath and placed a hand on Dan's arm. His eyes moved to hers. "Would you please make some coffee? This is going to be a long night."

"Yeah," he nodded and moved. "But what is it that you think we're going to figure out? Don't you think we should call the police or…"

"The police?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, Blair. What is it you think you're going to do?" He was scared to know the answer.

"I don't know, but she's your sister and we can't just let him…"

"Blair," Dan started.

"Hold on," Blair held her hand up as she listened. "My phone is ringing…" She hurried towards his bedroom where her phone sat on his nightstand.

"Dan, I'm so sorry," Jenny turned to her brother then.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he glanced in her direction as he poured water into the coffee pot. "Have you been seeing him again?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "No. I have had nothing to do with him since…"

"Forget the coffee, Humphrey," Blair ordered as she came rushing back, her face serious and focused.

"What? Blair?" He looked to her, confused. She was dressed; not meticulously like normal, but she was no longer in pajamas.

"Shut it off and get your things," she ordered, pulling on her shoes. "We're going to the city."

"The city? Blair, it's three in the morning…" Dan started.

"I don't have time to argue with you," she moved to the counter, pulling the letter Jenny had brought with her into her hands. "That was Nate on the phone and one of _these_ was just delivered to Serena and Nate's…"

"Oh my God," Dan muttered.

"And it was addressed to Arnie," Blair only allowed for the smallest crack in her demeanor before steeling herself. But Dan saw it and it scared him. Jenny gasped, her hands flying to her throat.

"Let's go," he flipped off the coffee maker and hurried around the counter, pulling on his shoes and his coat. Within less than a minute, he, Jenny, and Blair were in a cab headed for the Upper East Side.

Dan was scared. Scared for Jenny. Scared for Serena and Nate and Arnie. And scared for Blair. He watched her as she chewed on her lip, planning. He knew what was coming, what they were on their way to do and it scared him. Nobody messed with Blair's family. And right now, Damien was messing with _all_ of Blair's family. Blair sat back against the seat, her mind turning, already plotting the takedown that would ultimately be her last.

**The End**

**Thoughts?**


	25. The One Hundred and ThirtyFirst

**A/N: Okay. About the letter to Arnie. Maybe that was too far. It appears to have not settled too well with some readers and I have to admit, I've struggled with the decision. I've contemplated a re-write. BUT, after consulting with some folks I respect, I'm just going to leave it. Is it a little contrived. It was a little forced. But…all in all…I think it propels the characters into the headspace I want them in for these next few chapters. So…maybe I just shouldn't have ended such a light and fluffy chapter with that part? Maybe I should have just had the letter go to Serena and Nate. Either way…if you would like to pretend that the letter wasn't to Arnie and was addressed, instead, to Serena and Nate…let's go with that ****I don't mind. And I really hope you haven't strayed away. There are lots of very fluffy lovely moments (weddings, babies, proposals) coming your way. And I would hate to lose you over this arc that just happens to be a tad more dramatic.**

**A/N 2: Thank you for still reading. It's been quite a few chapters and I am consistently amazed that people are still here. Your reviews are amazing and I appreciate you sticking with me! Thank you.**

**A/N 3: This is going to be broken up in a couple of chapters because it is simply too long. But don't worry, it will be resolved. And I think you'll be happier at the end of it. I hope.**

**One Hundred and Thirty-First**

Dan was scared. Scared for Jenny. Scared for Serena and Nate and Arnie. And scared for Blair. He watched her as she chewed on her lip, planning. He knew what was coming, what they were on their way to do and it scared him. Nobody messed with Blair's family. And right now, Damien was messing with _all_ of Blair's family. Blair sat back against the seat, her mind turning, already plotting the takedown that would ultimately be her last.

Dan was proud of the fact that he really understood and could happily handle Blair, no matter the angle she came at him from. He knew what to expect, even if she was throwing a curveball. He knew happy Blair. He knew sad Blair. He knew angry Blair. He knew sick Blair, tired Blair, pouty Blair, bossy Blair, hungry Blair, sexy Blair, and don't-even-begin-to-mess-with-me Blair. But of all the Blairs, it was this Blair that scared him the most. Blair whose family had been messed with. Blair who was ruthless in her quest for vengeance. This Blair scared him the most. Not because he didn't know her. Not because he didn't love her. And not because he couldn't handle her. But because he was actually _scared_ for her. Because this involved Arnie, he knew she would be jumping into this feet first, regardless of risk or repercussion. And clearly Damien was a threat. And Dan was simply scared at what this Blair, his Blair might encounter. And the fact that she hadn't said one word since they had left the loft only caused his stomach to turn.

They arrived at Serena and Nate's and were immediately buzzed up. Blair tapped her foot impatiently as they waited in the elevator and Jenny chewed at her fingernails. Dan reached out and took Blair's hand in his.

"It's going to be okay," he assured her. She glanced up to him, meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments before the elevator stopped and she rushed out, pulling him with her. Nate greeted them at the door, his blue eyes full of worry, his jaw set. Serena sat on the couch next to Eric who looked just as sleepy and concerned as the rest of them.

"Blair," Serena breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of them.

"Serena," Blair dropped Dan's hand and moved to hug her friend close.

"Eric got one too, B." Serena muttered into her friend's hair.

"Can I see them?" Blair pulled back and glanced around the room. Nate and Eric handed over the envelopes. They were identical to the one Jenny had brought with her. She laid them all out on the table in front of her and turned to the room full of her friends and family. "I don't understand. Jenny hasn't spoken to him since before she left for Hudson and…"

"I think I know what this is about," Eric spoke up, looking scared and frightened. All eyes turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "The last time I saw him…before mom turned herself in…he told me…I don't remember exactly what he said, but it was some ominous quote about fate." Eric ran a hand through his hair and glanced nervously around the room. "He said that eventually everyone is made to stand up for their actions and that someday we would all have to stand up for ours."

"But _he's_ the one who was acting badly. _He's_ the one who was selling drugs and…" Serena argued.

"And we're the ones that stopped it," Nate spoke up, arms folded across his chest. "Dan and I went to his father, and Eric missed the delivery and…"

"So he's coming for us?" Blair interrupted. Dan was quick to notice her word choice. He was coming for _us_.

"It would appear that way," Nate nodded, eyeing the three letters on the table.

"Okay." Blair nodded, her mind kicking into gear. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jenny looked confused.

"Okay," Blair took a deep breath. "Let him come."

"Let him come?" Eric looked up at her in confusion.

"Let him come," her features were like stone. "Damien Dalgaard is no match for us. In our day we took down people bigger than him before lunch period. Let him come. We'll be ready when he gets here."

"Blair," Dan spoke for the first time since they had arrived. "I don't know about this."

"What don't you know?" She looked to him, searching his face with her eyes.

"I don't…" He ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the room. "I think maybe we should call the police. Maybe we should turn these letters over to the authorities and step away from this."

"The police?" Blair's nose turned up.

"I think I agree with Dan on this one," Serena spoke up.

"What?" Nate looked to her, shocked.

"Yeah," she nodded and turned to look at just Nate. "I am worried that his could get out of hand. I think we should just call the police and…"

"You must be joking," Blair cut in. "The police? That's not going to work with Damien Dalgaard. Are you forgetting who he is? Are you forgetting who his father is? The police have no control over him. We need to hit him from…"

"Blair," Dan interrupted. "Please, hear me out…"

"No," she shook her head. "If we turn this over to the police, nothing will happen. He'll just remain free to walk the streets; free to deliver threats to any of our doorsteps. Is that what you want?" She looked from Dan to Nate, meeting his eyes. "You know I'm right. You know we have to take care of this ourselves. You know that. Otherwise, when you found this note, you would have called _the police_. But you didn't. Instead, you called me. Nate?"

"Yeah," he nodded and then wrapped his arms around Serena. "She's right, Serena. You know that. I know you're worried about Arnie, but Blair's right. We've got to take care of this ourselves."

"Blair, I know you want to protect our friends…" Dan started, lowering his voice.

"Not just our friends, Dan. Our family. Jenny. Eric. _Arnie_…" she turned to him, her eyes softening for a moment. "I know that this is new to you. I know that you aren't a schemer by nature. I know that you would rather call the police." She took a breath. "But, that's just not how this is going to work. I love you, Dan, but that's just not how this is going to work." Her eyes met his briefly and she smiled for the quickest of moments before turning to everyone. "Listen, we don't have a lot of time to waste. If we're going to do this, we need to pull it together and do it. Now. So…if you're not in, I need to know." Blair turned first to Nate, meeting his eyes and raising her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I'm in," he nodded, his arms tightening around Serena.

"S?" Blair cast sad eyes towards her friend; knowing this could not be easy for her. Serena met Blair's eyes and, with tears in her own, simply nodded. There had been too many times Blair had jumped on board for her, without question. She couldn't say no.

"Eric?"

"I find it best not to mess with the master on matters such as these," he shrugged, committing to whatever she had in store for them.

"Jenny?"

"I'm in," she glanced briefly to Dan and then back to Blair. "I came to you for a reason." Blair offered a smile to her and then turned her eyes to Dan. He stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. When her eyes met his, he saw sadness, vulnerability.

"Dan?" Her voice was soft as she looked to him. He took a deep breath and, going against every instinct he had in his body, he nodded, letting out a long breath. He hated this idea with everything he had. But he hated, even more, the thought of not standing next to her. "Okay," Blair clapped her hands together. "Here's how this is going to work…"

And then Blair began weaving the tale of how this takedown would occur. The group watched and listened as she went over the details, how she would call in a favor owed by a banker her mother had worked with, how she would secure financial records and use them as evidence to show to Damien's father. She spoke of how she would take these letters to an investigator who had worked for Chuck, hoping to pull Damien's fingerprints. She talked about all the intricacies involved in her master plan that would, ultimately bring Damien Dalgaard to his knees.

As Dan watched her detail the way this would go down, he felt a mixture of emotions. Part of him was impressed; her mind had such an amazing capacity to attack such a complex situation with focus and resolve. Part of him was surprised; her takedown involved not a single act of violence, though he _knew_ she wanted nothing less than his head on a platter for the fear he had put into their friends. Part of him was sad; he wanted her nowhere near this, nowhere near Damien. He knew that he should be more worried about his sister or Serena or Arnie. But he wasn't. He was worried about Blair.

"Okay," Blair took a breath. "Any questions?" She glanced around, seeing none, she continued. "Alright, let's get moving. Everyone get showered and ready to go and meet back here at…"

"We should meet at the loft," Dan interrupted. "We shouldn't meet back here. Let's meet at the loft. It's safer."

"How exactly is the loft in Brooklyn safer?" Blair looked to him, confused.

"He'll expect us to be here. He knows where this is. He sent this letter here." Dan shrugged. "He won't expect us to be there."

"Okay," Blair nodded, agreeing. "Okay. We'll meet at the loft in one hour and go over everyone's role. I'll make some phone calls and we'll have a definite plan. Jenny and Eric, you head back to your parents and get ready. Dan and I will head to Brooklyn. We'll be waiting." Not missing a beat, she grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door as everyone kicked into gear.

"Blair?" Nate called out to her as she reached the door.

"Yes?" She turned back.

"Thank you," he tried his best to smile. Blair nodded and then, taking Dan's hand, stepped through the door. "One hour." And then they were gone.

Dan remained silent the entire cab ride across the bridge. He pulled her to him immediately and held her close to his side, but he remained silent. He watched as her mind ran through the scenario over and over, fine-tuning the plan in her head. When they arrived at the loft, he remained silent. She kissed his cheek and stepped into the shower, focused and serious. And, when she stepped out, he stepped in; sharing only a small smile with each other, not a word.

It was only when they were both dressed, sitting in his living room that he dared to open his mouth. He sat on a stool at the counter while she paced the length of the living room.

"Blair…" He spoke her name and she turned to face him. Meeting his eyes and holding his gaze, she knew what was coming before he even spoke the words.

"Don't," she shook her head; voice small, weak.

"Don't what?" He asked softly.

"Dan," her head cocked to the side as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I _have_ to do this. I have to. I have no choice."

"Yes you do," he countered. "You always have a choice Blair. You are in control of this. You are orchestrating it. You could put a stop to this right now."

"No I can't," she shook her head. "I've already called in the banker. I've already called in Steve with the…"

"You can call them back," he held out his hands. "You can call them back and tell them to stand down."

"Stand down?" She smirked. "You make it sound like we're going to war."

"It feels like we are," he stood then, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be overly-dramatic, Humphrey," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be naïve, Waldorf," he met her glare. "This guy is dangerous. He is a loose cannon. He is backed into a corner and he is dangerous."

"_This guy_ is coming for us!" She yelled out. "He is coming for us. What do you want me to do Dan? What do you want me to do? Back down? Let him come and go as he pleases? Let him hold this terror over our heads. Over Arnie's head? Aren't you worried about them? About Jenny? Eric? Serena…"

"Of course I am!" Dan yelled back. "Don't be ridiculous. You _know_ I love them. You know I would do anything for them. Of course I'm afraid for them Blair. But nowhere near as afraid as I am for you!"

"Me?" She seemed shocked. "Me? You don't need to be worried about me! I can handle myself, thank you very much. I've been running stuff like this since before you even knew who Serena Van der Woodsen was! I could do this in my sleep."

"I hope so," he shook his head. "I hope so. Because this guy isn't one of your minions. He's not some weak high school kid who is going to bow down before you and your mighty glare. Blair, this guy is serious. He is a drug dealer, he is a blackmailer, he is dangerous and violent. And when he finds out that you are behind all of this…For God's sake, Blair! He sent a threatening note to an unborn child! He is crazy, unhinged…and it makes me sick to think that you are going to head out there and willingly put yourself right in the middle of his path of destruction."

"Dan…" Her voice softened, seeing his worry and concern.

"Please," he spoke over the lump in his throat. He moved to her, pulling her hands into his. "Please Blair. I…I don't ask a lot of you and I would never want you to be…" He took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check. "I would never want you to be anything other than who you are. But please, please, _please, _just this once…do as I am asking you to do. Call this off. Turn it over to the police. Call our friends and tell them to stay home. Call this off and come to bed with me." The look in his eyes brought tears to hers.

"Dan…" She whispered his name and, for the briefest of moments, he was sure he saw a moment of hesitation. She made a move then, as if to step into his arms. But that moment shattered at the sound of a knock on the door. She stopped and turned towards the door. Pulling her hands from his, she stepped away from him.

"Blair…" He called out, the fight draining from his voice. "Please. Is there anything I can say? Anything I can do that will keep you from walking out that door tonight?" She turned back to look at him, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. This isn't about you and me anymore." Her eyes looked sad, defeated.

"Arnie?" He resolved; knowing in his heart that it was the only thing that would keep her from agreeing to his request.

"Arnie," she agreed. She took a deep breath and then, steeling herself for what was to come, she opened the door.

Eric and Jenny arrived first, with Serena and Nate close behind. With little time left before things began to fall into place, Blair was quick to get everyone organized. Jenny and Eric took their seats on the couch while Serena sat in the chair opposite of them with Nate standing protectively behind her. Dan had made his spot leaning against the counter while Blair remained in perpetual motion. Speaking clearly and with purpose, Blair explained to Eric and Jenny where they would be going and what they would be doing. Then she turned to look at Serena.

"S," she smiled at her best friend. "You're going to stay here."

"Stay here?" Her eyebrows flew up. "I can't let you all go out there and do this without…"

"Yes you can," Blair's voice left no room for negotiation. "We need to keep little Arnie far away from this and right now that means we keep you far away from this. You'll be staying here."

"Blair," Nate spoke up. "We can't just leave Serena here in the loft by herself."

"She won't be alone," Blair explained. "She'll be here with Dan."

"What?" Dan exclaimed. "You cannot be serious."

"I am serious," she remained calm. "You made it clear that you don't want to be anywhere near this…"

"Correction," he leveled his eyes at her. "I don't want _you_ anywhere near this."

"And Serena can't stay here alone," Blair continued on with her explanation as if she hadn't heard him.

"What about Nate?" Dan glanced over to his friend.

"Nate's coming with me," she explained and Nate nodded. "He's done this before."

"Blair," Dan started, moving towards her.

"Dan," Nate interrupted. "She's right. I…I have to be out there with her. But the only way I can be out there with her is if I know that Serena and Arnie are going to be taken care of here."

"Nate," Dan started, his eyes softening. "Listen…"

"Dan, please. I wouldn't trust them with anyone else," Nate's words fell heavy on the room. "You stay here with Serena and I'll go with Blair." Serena moved then, standing and walking to where Dan stood.

"Hey…" She tilted her head to the side, forcing her eyes into his gaze. "I know you're worried."

"Worried doesn't begin to…" He started and then stopped.

"I'm worried too," she admitted, tears coming to her eyes. "Stay here with me? We can worry about them together."

"Serena," he started and then stopped. His eyes moved from her, to Nate, and settled on Blair. "Fine." He nodded. "Fine. I won't fight with you anymore. I'll stay here."

"Okay," Blair took a breath, trying to push aside the emotions that were trying to take control. She didn't have room for that now. She needed to push forward. "Okay…now. We have a few things to go over…" She turned to Nate who had moved to join Eric and Jenny on the couch, getting into greater details about the takedown. Serena turned her attention on Dan, hoping to provide some sort of comfort; knowing it wasn't easy to stay behind.

"Hey…" Serena spoke to Dan as Blair continued on with her plan. "Would you mind getting me something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure," he nodded, feeling completely defeated. "Sure. What can I get you?"

"Hot tea?" She raised her eyebrows.

"You got it," he moved around the counter then and Serena followed him into the kitchen. She watched as he poured water into the kettle and sat it on the stove, never taking his eyes off of Blair.

"You know…" Serena spoke up. "They _do_ know what they're doing."

"Yeah," he nodded and shrugged. "I know. I just…"

"Don't want her out there?" She finished for him. "I know the feeling."

"Hey," he looked at her then, feeling bad. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you. I'm sure that they will be just fine. Like she said…this isn't the first time they've done this."

"No, it's not," Serena grinned as she thought back over the years of scheming and plotting. They both leaned back against the counter, waiting for the water to boil and watching as Nate, Jenny and Eric listened intently to what Blair was saying. "You know, when Blair is like this…I think she looks a lot like a female _Don Corleone_, don't you think?" Dan managed a huff of a laugh before he shook his head and moved to get a cup for her tea.

Out in the living room, Blair came to the end of the explanation and looked at the three of them. "Any questions? Any at all? Because now is the time to ask them." Nobody moved to speak, so she continued. "Okay. Now. Where do you go after you finish your task?"

"Back here to the loft," Jenny answered.

"Yes," Blair nodded. "And if you run into any trouble, what do you do?"

"Send out the abort text and head back to the loft," Eric answered, feeling slightly ridiculous in lieu of what was about to go down.

"Exactly," Blair nodded again. "And, what's the rule? What's the most important thing to remember during a takedown?"

"I feel like we're watching _Fight Club_." Nate muttered to Eric.

"Do you think she's Brad Pitt or Edward Norton?" Eric whispered.

"Aren't they the same character?" Nate's face twisted in thought.

"Hey Chatty Cathy," Blair snapped her fingers at Nate. "What's the rule?"

"Blair," Nate started, meeting her eyes, all joking set aside.

"Nate," her eyes met his.

"Nobody goes alone," Nate held her gaze.

"Good," she nodded, not allowing her fear to slip through her hard exterior. "Nobody goes alone. I mean it. Damien is…clearly not in his right mind and we don't need anybody getting hurt. So, no matter what…nobody goes alone." Her eye caught the time on the clock then and she took a deep, steadying breath. "Okay people, this is it."

"Okay," Jenny nodded as they all stood and began collecting their coats. Serena came from the kitchen, moving to hug Eric and then Nate. Blair's eyes scanned the room, finally settling on Dan who stood, silently, in the kitchen, his arms crossed, his head down. Sighing, she moved to him.

"Hey," she tried for a smile, moving next to stand right next to him. "I have to go now. I'll be back in about two hours…" She spoke and he remained silent, focusing on the ground. "Please watch after Serena. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to…" Blair swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you Dan. I love you very much and I am so sorry that this makes you angry with me but I hope that, after it's all over, you'll be able to…" Her voice caught in her throat and she looked away. And then, unable to say or do anything else, Dan moved; turning to her, grasping her face in his hands and pulling her lips to his. She gasped at the force in his kiss; moaned at the desire it stirred; became breathless at the emotions it conveyed. When he pulled his lips from hers, he moved to kiss her forehead.

"Be careful," he instructed.

"I will," she nodded, his lips brushing her forehead as she moved. "I will." And then she stepped from his arms, moving away from him. "I have to go."

"Stay," he tried one last time, holding loosely to her fingertips. "Please." Despite the tears that sprang to her eyes, she shook her head. Defeated, Dan nodded and released her hand. She moved further away from him then, towards the group. "Blair…" He called out.

"Yes?" She turned to him as she pulled on her coat.

"Marry me?" His voice cracked as he spoke. Her eyes met his and a smile formed on her lips.

"Absolutely." She answered before she turned, tearing her eyes from his and stepped through the door Nate held open for her.

As the door swung shut behind them, the loud click of the latch offered a final, ominous punctuation to the story that had been unraveling throughout the day. Dan stared for a moment at the space she had just occupied before he took a deep breath and, reaching a bottle of water, made his way to the living room where Serena stood, ready to wait with him. Wait for answers. Wait for updates. Wait for their friends to return.

**To Be Continued…**


	26. The One Hundred and Thirty Second

**A/N: So here's the next part of the takedown. Please note that I really have no idea how to plan a takedown. So, if the details are vague, they are meant to be. The story is not about the takedown. It's about the people and their emotions around the takedown.**

**A/N 2: Please feel free to give me feedback. I love to hear what you have to say. I'm not offended by the bad stuff….just want more details so I can improve. And, if you notice something is off, please give me details so that I can alter the story. **

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading. Thank you…SO much. **

**One Hundred and Thirty-Second**

Dan was scared. Scared for Jenny. Scared for Serena and Nate and Arnie. And scared for Blair. And the pounding in his mind was driving him mad. He wasn't sure if the steady rhythm was his heartbeat ringing in his ears or if it was the clock, the damn loud clock, that was ticking away the seconds. It had been forty minutes. Forty mind-numbing, excruciating, terrible minutes. Serena sat, cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and a book entitled "Baby 411". A book that her hands continued to flip through, but that she read not one word from.

Dan sat in the chair facing her with his own book in his hands. Charles Dickens, Mystery of Edwin Drood, unfinished—just like them. He hadn't bothered with opening it, not caring for the charade that Serena was busying herself with. He simply held it in his hand, running his fingers over the cover and turning it over and over. He stared off into space working incredibly hard to keep his thoughts at bay; the images of Blair and Jenny and Nate and Eric out there in the middle of the night. He took a deep breath and stood, walking to the windows. The sun would be coming up soon. He took another breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dan," Serena's voice called to him. He turned to her, eyes wide.

"Yeah? Did you need anything?"

"No," she shook her head, moving to sit up straighter and stretching her arms over her head.

"You want to go lay down? Get some sleep?" He offered.

"No," she smiled as best she could. "I wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing…"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What's on your mind?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

"Ha…" He barked out a laugh. "You don't want to know."

"Oh sure I do," she patted a spot on the couch next to her. "Come on Dan, a penny for your thoughts."

"Ugh…" He groaned and lowered himself to the spot next to her. "I was just thinking that…I am a…terrible boyfriend."

"Well," Serena moved a little. "There are a few things wrong with what you just said. First, you're not a boyfriend anymore…"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a fiancé," she pointed out, hoping it would sidetrack where his mind was headed.

"Fine," he interrupted. "A terrible _fiancé."_

"And second, what in the world would make you say that?" She looked up at him.

"Look at me!" He gestured. "My future wife is out there…fighting crime…" Serena chuckled at that. "And here I am on the couch, watching time tick by. Weak."

"Dan," she nudged him.

"Come on. You know it's true. You heard her. What's the biggest rule of the takedown?" He asked; the sarcasm rich in his voice.

"Don't…"

"Come on Serena, what's the most important part of a takedown?"

"Nobody goes alone," Serena's voice was low.

"Right," he nodded and stood. "And I just let her go out there…alone. World's worst boyfriend."

"Fiancé."

"Fiancé," he rolled his eyes. "World's worst fiancé."

"Will you stop it?" Serena eyed him. "This is Blair Waldorf we're talking about. She knows what she's doing. And she's not out there alone. Nate is with her."

"Yeah, I know. But I should be."

"Come on Dan, you have a role here, with me."

"Sure…" Dan thought for a moment and then chuckled ominously. "You know who would be out there with her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena looked to him.

"Chuck," Dan groaned as he said his name.

"Dan…" She started. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Come on. Don't pretend you haven't thought of him throughout all of this. The four of you used to do all of this together. If he were here, he…" Dan trailed off and took a breath. "For all of his faults, and believe me there are plenty, Chuck Bass would never leave her out there like this."

"Don't do that, Dan," Serena rolled her eyes. "You're not Chuck. This, coincidentally, is great, because Blair doesn't want Chuck. Blair doesn't love Chuck. Blair doesn't need Chuck. Blair is not marrying Chuck."

"I know," he nodded. "I know that. I'm not trying to say that she does. I am way past feeling threatened by Chuck. This relationship is solid. I'm just saying that tonight he would be out there. And you know it."

"Fine, you're right. Is that what you want to hear? Chuck _would_ be out there with her right now." She shrugged. "He would be. And Chuck would continue to drag her out into stuff like this…forever most likely. But that's not what Blair needs. She has moved on. She has grown up. This stuff with Damien…is not growing up. It's not moving on. This is high school stuff, Dan. You are getting married. I am having a baby. We need to move on from this. After Damien, we need to move on. That's what Blair needs. _You_ are what Blair needs…and you know that. Where is this even coming from?" Dan opened his mouth to explain; to argue, but was interrupted.

Just then they heard the door rattle and both of their heads snapped towards the sound, Dan rising immediately to his feet. He held a breath as the door swung open and released it when Jenny and Eric stepped through.

"Hey…" He greeted them, feeling instantly ashamed at his disappointment that it wasn't Blair walking through the door. He moved to hug Jenny, thankful she was okay. "Is everything…are you…"

"I'm okay," she nodded, holding on to him just a second longer than normal.

"We're done with our part," Eric supplied, shutting the door behind him and moving into the loft. "It's up to Nate and Blair now." And the way Dan's heart reacted to hearing her name propelled him into motion.

"That's it," Dan moved towards the door. "I'm going."

"Going where?" Jenny looked to her brother.

"To Blair," he reached for his coat.

"Dan!" Serena called to him. "There's nothing you can do now. It's…once these things are in motion, you can't stop them. You just have to let them happen."

"Fine," he nodded, pulling on his coat. "But I'm going to be with her when it all goes down. Do you know where she is?"

"Dan," Serena shook her head. "You can't leave me here. Nobody goes alone, remember?"

"Eric and Jenny are here with you…"

"I was talking about _you,_" she eyed him.

"Me?" He chuckled. "Come on, Serena. I'm not involved in this. It's Nate and Blair out there. _Nate_ and _Blair_. I know you can't be out there. But I can. I can be there. Just…tell me where they are."

"Dan…" Serena hesitated for only a moment before moving to write down the address. "Fine. Here. They are going to be near a parking lot at this intersection. But, Dan, they are heading here once it's over. Eric and Jenny are already here and Nate and Blair are bound to be right behind them. You should just stay here with me. You should stay out of the mess."

"Thanks, but if Blair is in the mess, then I am in the mess. _That's_ how this is going to work." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Take care of that baby."

"Be careful," Serena hugged him. And then, with a quick hug to Jenny and a nod to Eric, Dan stepped out of the loft and headed out into the cold air; determined to stand beside Blair when it all came down.

Meanwhile, across town, Blair stood next to Nate; hands stuffed her pockets, eyes trained on the target. Though her stomach was aflutter, she maintained a cool, calm façade.

"Do you think…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke to Nate.

"Yes," he answered, anticipating her question. Though his normal composure was relaxed, easy-going, and passive, when it came to a takedown, he stood stoic, serious, ready for a fight.

"And what about…" She started again.

"Taken care of," he assured her. It was amazing, really, how well they worked together. They fell right into these roles they were playing; both having the other's back. No questions. No fear. No debate. Despite their history, their deceptions, their wrongs, Nate and Blair would always have each other's back. This friendship, this partnership would continue well past that night; through marriages, children, death. And on that night, it held true to form.

"Nate…" Her voice showed the slightest hint of fear.

"I know," Nate reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know." Blair simply nodded as they watched, waiting for the sign they were looking for; waiting for Damien to appear and walk right into what they had set into motion.

"Are they…" She started again.

"I got the text from Jenny," Nate spoke softly. "They were heading back to the loft."

"Do you think…" Blair swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you think Dan will ever forgive me for this?"

"Forgive you?" Nate couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Waldorf, you know better than that." She opened her mouth to speak. "I know what you're going to say. He didn't want you out here. I get it. Of course I get it. I'm just thankful that Serena being pregnant kept her in the loft. Had that not been the case…I'm pretty sure I would have said or done anything to keep her out of this. That's what Dan was doing…trying to protect you. Trying to keep you safe."

"But I…" She started again.

"Have done this before?" He interrupted. "Sure. You have. But not since Dan decided that you the most important thing in the world to him…" Nate trailed off; curiously unable to continue; too close to the emotions the discussion provoked. "Don't give him too hard of a time, Blair. He's just looking out for you."

"I know. I…" She began but stopped short as she saw movement in the area they had been watching. "Oh my God…" She pointed towards what she was watching. Nate sucked in a quick breath and grew silent. This was it. The watched, breath held, posture stiff as Damien moved into their line of vision and went straight to the car; just as they had planned.

"Jesus, Blair, it's working," Nate allowed the smallest of smiles.

"I know…" She nodded and then, surprisingly turned from the scene that was unfolding.

"Blair?" Nate glanced in her direction, but his eyes stayed focused.

"I'm going to go," she spoke softly. "I have to get these papers back to the bank. And then I need to…I need to go to Dan."

"You're leaving?" He turned to her then, eyes wide.

"We're leaving," she smiled and reached for his hand. "Come on Archibald, let's get home to them. They've waited long enough for us."

"But…" Nate glanced back to the car. "It's not over yet."

"Yes it is," she shrugged. "Essentially. All he has to do is drive that car to the…"

"Yes," Nate nodded. "But he hasn't done that yet. He hasn't even taken the car out of park. He…"

"Nate," she smiled up at him. "It will be fine. Once these things are in motion, you can't stop them. They just happen." She tugged on his hand then. "Come on. I have to get this stuff back to the bank before they open and I…"

"You know, maybe you should go ahead and go," he squeezed her hand. "You head to the bank. I'll watch this go down. I'll meet you at the loft."

"Split up?" Blair's eyes shot up. "But the biggest rule of a takedown is…."

"Nobody goes alone," he finished her thought with a smirk. "I know, Blair. I've been doing this just as long as you have. I remember. But this takedown is pretty much sewn up. I think we'll be fine if we split up."

"But…" Blair started and then stopped; seeing his expression.

"Blair, seriously," Nate cut in, rolling his eyes. "It will be fine. You go take care of that and I will meet you at the loft. There's no reason Serena and Dan should wait any longer to hear form one of us. You go back. I'll finish this."

"Nate?" She grabbed his arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Nice work, Blair."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him and hugged him one last time before stepping away from him. "Hurry back, okay?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and then, with a tiny salute, he turned back to watch Damien. Blair stood, rooted to her spot for a moment, watching Nate, contemplating rather to go or stay. It was so tempting to go; just that much sooner that she would be reunited with Dan. But it also felt wrong, unnatural. It was her rule, after all, that nobody go alone. Abandoning that rule seemed to go against her very being. But, Nate's reassurance and her own overwhelming desire to make things right with Dan ultimately forced her to step away from Nate and head out into the darkness on her own. It would soon become one of the biggest mistakes Blair would ever admit to making. Because on that dark dreary morning just before dawn, what they had set in motion was about to go terribly wrong.

Calling it an accident would have been a misnomer. An accident implied the lack of ill intent and everything about the last twenty-four hours had been full of ill intent. An accident implied that there was no fault, no blame and in the end, everyone felt fault; everyone was to blame. Regardless of the wording, the incident that occurred on that early spring morning rocked the group of friends to the core.

It all happened so fast, but unfolded in painstaking slow motion. The car was leaving the parking lot and all seemed to be going according to plan. With a screech of the tires and the shatter of glass one of them was hit and knocked to the ground. And the others…the others were hit harder than this group had ever been.

Nate saw it coming, but was helpless to stop it. Dan, the only one with the power to stop it, was oblivious to what was just around the corner. And Blair, despite her power and control could do nothing to stop it; which didn't really matter because regardless of all of her plotting and planning, she never, ever saw this coming.

**BACK AT THE LOFT**

From her spot on the couch, Serena could see the sun beginning to peak over the horizon. The bright pinks and oranges were intriguing. She stretched out on the couch and yawned; way past tired, way past exhausted, way past worried. Glancing over to where Eric slept in the chair, she smiled. At least part of her family was there with her. For the briefest of moments, she allowed her eyes to close. For the briefest of moments, she allowed her mind to drift. For the briefest of moments, she thought she might be able to fall asleep. As her eyelids grew heavy and her head began to nod, a sound rang out into the silence. The unmistakable ring of her phone jolted her awake. She sat up and grabbed for her phone. A quick glance at her phone gave her the slightest moment of relief.

"Nate!" She exclaimed, flipping it open.

"Serena," he moved quickly past the pleasantries. "Is Blair there with you?"

"What? No." Serena's eyes grew wide. "She's supposed to be with you.

"She left," Nate explained in a rushed voice. "She was going to the bank and then to the loft. But I can't get through to her phone."

"She was going…I don't understand. Why aren't you with her?" Serena was confused. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the back of an ambulance," Serena gasped but Nate continued. "With Dan."

"Oh my God." Serena felt the sickest feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What _happened_?"

"I don't…I don't know. There was a car and he was walking towards the…and the car hit him." Nate swallowed a lump in his throat. "We're on our way to…" He trailed off and she could feel the fear in his voice. "Jesus, Serena. I need you to find Blair and get her to the hospital. I called Rufus and Lily. You should send Jenny and Eric and…I need you to find Blair. Now."

"Okay, okay," she nodded, rising to her feet. "I'm going. I'm going."

"Serena," Nate called out sounding much like a little boy in need of comfort. "Hurry." And then his phone snapped shut and disconnected the call.

**To Be Continued…**


	27. The One Hundred and Thirty Third

**A/N: Wanted to clear something up: No. Chuck did not kidnap Blair, though that's a great plotline for somebody if there are any authors out there who are interested. I just did not do a good enough job of getting Blair further away from the scene before the accident. So…bad writing, not a plot point. Thanks for reading!**

**A/N 2: Okay. Okay. Here you go. The next installment. Enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.**

**A/N 3: I PROMISE there are some fluffy chapters coming. As soon as this is resolved.**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Third**

Serena stood, alone in the loft, dumbfounded and numb. Jenny and Eric had rushed out in a haze of coats and bags and concern, leaving Serena to locate her best friend and give her quite possibly the worst news she would ever deliver. Pulling her phone out, she flipped it open and dialed Blair's phone for the twentieth time.

"Damn it!" She called out when, for the twentieth time, it went straight to voicemail. Pulling on her shoes and coat, she debated. What should she do? She needed Blair. Right now. But she couldn't get through to her. Should she go looking for her? Should she stay put? She didn't know. Nothing seemed to be right anymore. What she did know was that her hands hadn't stopped shaking since Nate had called. Her breathing hadn't returned to normal. And it was taking all she had in her to hold it together. As she flipped open her phone again, she heard the door rattle and open.

"Blair…" Serena simultaneously felt a wave of relief and a surge of heartbreak.

"Serena?" Blair looked to her, slightly confused. "I guess I thought you and Nate would have been heading home by now…"

"I've been trying to reach you on your phone…" Serena interrupted.

"Ugh!" Blair rolled her eyes in disgust. "My phone lost its charge. Can you believe it? I mean, I guess that's what I get for staying so many nights in Brooklyn without packing the charger! But, honestly, having your phone die in the middle of a takedown? Not exactly genius at work you know?" She offered a smile and a shrug. "I think maybe I need to redo the rules of a takedown. Having a working cell phone should really go before…" She trailed off as her surroundings began to sink in. Where was everyone? The loft was much too quiet. She looked to Serena then, taking in her chaotic appearance.

"Blair…" There was something about Serena's tone that time that instantly made Blair nervous.

"Where is everyone?" Blair looked around again. "Where is Nate? Dan?" Blair's eyes met Serena's and her stomach lurched. The look in Serena's eyes…she hadn't seen that look in her eyes since…she tried to gulp at the lump in her throat. She coughed, trying to clear it, failing miserably. She had never seen that look in Serena's eyes.

"Blair…" Serena began again, the urgency of Nate's phone call kicking in. "We have to go…"

"Go?" Blair's voice was weak; so soft it was almost undetectable. "Go where?"

"I've been trying to call you, B. But your phone has been sending me to voicemail."

"My phone died," Blair explained for a reason she could not articulate.

"Yeah, I know." Serena nodded and swallowed wishing more than anything that she didn't have to be the one to do this. "Blair, it's Dan."

"Dan?" Blair's eyes scrunched up as though she didn't understand.

"He's on his way to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Her eyes went wide, her voice went high.

"There was an accident…he was hit by a car and…and they don't know the extent of his injuries…" Serena spoke and just like that, Blair's breathing stopped; her heart thudded. Everything faded except the pounding in her head, the stabbing in her chest, and the overwhelming urge she felt to vomit. She shook her head slightly, desperately trying to gain control. She knew that Serena was still talking to her because her lips were still moving, but Blair could not, for the life of her, hear what she was saying. It was as though her body had shut down all non-essential functions in order to preserve itself from feeling what was washing over her mind. All thoughts of the takedown, of Damien drained from her mind and all that was left was fear; confusion and fear. Dan had been hit by a car? Where? When? He was supposed to be at the loft with Serena. How had this happened?

"Blair…" Serena's voice grew more panicked as she watched the color fade from Blair's face. She moved towards her then; slowly and deliberately. "B." Blair's head turned towards her voice, her eyes begging Serena to take it all back. The ringing in her ears grew louder and she shook her head again, struggling for control. She felt her chest clenching, her stomach churning. Her mouth was dry. This must be what shock felt like, she thought. She stood, rooted to her spot, paralyzed. Serena, sensing this, began to move around her, taking control. Her mothering instincts kicking in, her hands settled and she began to take care of her friend.

Serena very firmly, but with great love, took Blair's hand in hers and forced her to move. The sudden movement helped jar Blair just enough so that her sense began to slowly return. As Serena pushed her towards the stairs, out to the car that was waiting for them, she started to hear some of what she was repeating to her. When they reached the car, Blair somehow managed to slide in, Serena hurrying in beside her; instructing the driver to ignore all warnings to go slow and get them to the hospital as soon as possible.

As the world sped by her, Blair fought to regain control. Her mind was overwhelmed and her heart was racing. Her emotions…well, thankfully her mind had the good sense to shut her down because she was quite certain that once she finally came too, she was going to fall apart. She felt the lump in her throat grow. She struggled to organize it all; struggled to make sense of it all; struggled to understand. All she knew…all that had settled in her mind was that there had been an accident; an accident with Dan and a car and unknown injuries. And they were on their way to the hospital. The look in Serena's eyes, the way in which she spoke, told Blair all she needed to know. It was serious. Blair was certain she was going to be sick. She moved then, dropping her head between her knees, gasping for a relief she was sure would never come. Serena's hand ran over her back soothingly as the car raced through the streets.

When the car pulled up outside the Emergency Room, reality slammed with full force right into Blair. Stepping from the car, the sirens, the lights, and the reality of it all came rushing in and she couldn't help the guilt she felt. He had asked her, begged her, offered anything in exchange for her staying with him that night. She could have taken his offer and called it all off and they would be in his bed now, sleeping. But, instead, she had offered up some glib remark, flashed a smirk his way and walked right out the door of the loft. And here they were; she in the parking lot, unable to move and him, in the hospital with unknown injuries.

"Blair…" Serena eyes were searching Blair's for something; a sign that her friend was still in there somewhere. "Blair…can you hear me?"

"I…I don't think I can do this," her voice cracked and she felt like her mind would be right behind it.

"Yes you can." Serena nodded firmly. "You can do anything. You're Blair Waldorf."

"Serena…" Blair's head began to shake, her eyes scattered.

"Listen to me, you can do this."

"What if I can't…" Can't what? Can't handle this? Can't walk? Can't bear to know that had she just listened to him, they might not be standing there outside this hospital that held her life in the balance?

"You can," Serena spoke assuredly.

"What if I can't?" Blair was scared; terrified.

"Fine. Fine. Maybe you can't. But it doesn't matter, because I can." And with all the caring in the world, Serena linked her arm through Blair's and pulled her into the hospital. Not having enough energy to fight back, Blair followed, willing her legs to hold her up. They walked through the crowd and stepped up to the counter, the room abuzz with action; doctors and patients hustling from one place to another. Serena knocked on the bullet proof glass that separated the triage area from the waiting area. "Excuse me? Hello?"

They stood for what felt like an eternity. Waiting. Watching. Waiting. Finally, a nurse stepped up to a window. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, we're looking for Dan Humphrey," Serena spoke for the two of them; Blair cringing, her knees weakening just a little at the mention of his name.

"Are you family?" The nurse looked pointedly at Blair and then back at Serena.

"Well, not exactly…" Blair began to speak.

"We can really only give information to family," the nurse explained.

"Okay," Serena's tone indicated instant disdain. "Well, this is his fiancé, Blair and…"

"Not exactly family." And just like that, the old Blair came screaming back; jaw set, blood pumping.

"Okay," she slammed her hand against the counter top, causing both women to flinch. "You listen to me. Dan Humphrey is my fiancé. He…he has asked me to marry him _every day_since July 22nd. Just a month ago he gave me this ring…we….we are going to get married. And I…I am Blair Waldorf and while that may not mean anything to you right now, I can guarantee that if you don't tell me where he is, you are going to see the business side of a…"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to…" The nurse stood taller, glancing towards security.

"Blair," Serena's hand on her shoulder somehow brought her down the tiniest bit; allowing Serena a word. "Dan is…Dan is my brother," Serena smiled as their collective history flashed through her mind. "He's my brother. I am family." As Blair heard Serena's words, her admission that Dan was family, Blair's heart broke. Were it not for Serena holding her up, she was certain she would be in a pool at her feet. She squeezed Serena's hand and held strong against the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Fine," the nurse looked back to Blair for the briefest of moments. "There are some family members in a private waiting room around that corner and down that hall. There is a doctor there updating them now." And without another word the two girls fled from the counter towards the hall. As they hurried along the corridor, Blair couldn't help but think about the others. Were Eric and Jenny here? Where was Nate? What exactly had Dan been doing out when he was supposed to be at the loft with Serena?

As they round the corner, they were quickly joined by Nate who looked more disheveled than Blair could recall him ever looking. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the sleeves of his coat, tainted with what had to be blood. Blair jolted to a stop; all color draining from her face.

"I'm so sorry Blair," he spoke to her in a rushed voice. "When I saw the car…I yelled out to him, but he couldn't hear me and…"

"Wait. What?" Blair's eyes tore away from the blood and looked up to Nate, confusion clouding out all else. "What do you mean you saw the car…you were there?"

"Yeah," Nate nodded, his eyes growing misty as the memory came back to him. "He was on 58th and…I thought Serena told you…"

"I did," Serena nodded, tears in her eyes. "I don't think she heard me…"

"He was there…" Blair's eyes frantically searched the hall for a wastebasket, knowing she was going to be sick.

"Blair?" She looked up then, into the eyes of Dan's father. Rufus stood, fear and heartbreak in his eyes, at the door to the waiting room, holding his hand out to her. "Blair, the doctor is here to…explain what's going on. Come with me?" Blair, unable to find words, nodded and took a step forward. She reached out and took his hand, allowing him to pull her into the small room where Lily, Eric, and Jenny were waiting. Holding tight to his hand, her anchor, her eyes fell on the doctor. He was an older man; much taller and wider than she with thick brimmed glasses and a stoic expression.

As he spoke, his voice was calm and cool. He went through the few details they already knew about Dan's condition. Though his words were much larger and more technically accurate, Blair managed to take in the general scope of it all. Dan had been hit by a car. He was walking down the street and it appeared as though he didn't see it coming. The car, however, was going fast and they were not entirely sure that the driver hadn't seen Dan. Blair felt Rufus' hand tense in her own as the doctor explained the mechanics of it all. At this moment, they had Dan stabilized. He was unconscious and they were sending him up for a whole series of tests to determine the extent of the damages, though they were certain of more than one broken bone. The doctor invited them all to have a seat in the private room where they could wait for updates. In the meantime, they needed a parent to sign some paperwork. Since Dan's mother was still on her way from Hudson, Rufus accepted the responsibility. Dropping Blair's hand from his, he stepped through the door, Lily following close behind him. Blair, still reeling from the last thirty minutes, watched as the door clicked shut behind them; watched through the windowed walls as they followed the doctor to the counter just opposite the room. She needed to sit down. She needed to think. She needed answers.

"What _happened_?" Blair turned tear-filled eyes to the rest of the room.

"I don't know," Nate, standing next to Serena who had taken a set, shook his head. "I don't understand what happened. I had no idea that Dan was going to be there."

"He _wasn't_," she argued. "He wasn't going to be there. He…when I left the loft, he asked me to stay. He told me he didn't want me to…" A rush of guilt ran over here. "He was going to stay with Serena and…What was he _doing_ there?"

"He was…" Serena spoke, unsure if she should tell her about the discussion they had had. "He was coming to be with you."

"Me?" She whispered the word. "Me? What was he doing coming to me? He was supposed to be with you!" Her voice rose with every word. "What was he…why was he…" And then it came crashing down. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry B. He…wanted to be with you when it all came down," Serena's voice was soft as she watched Blair's mind begin to process it all. "I tried to keep him there, I really did. But…he's just as stubborn as you when he wants to be and I couldn't keep him from leaving." Serena tried to explain as her eyes spilled over tears. "And then when Nate called to tell me…"

"You were there?" She looked to Nate as she processed this information again, meeting his eyes, looking for answers.

"Yeah," he nodded, his face turning green. "I was. I mean…I was where you left me. But I couldn't get there. I couldn't stop it…" He swallowed. "But I saw it."

"And the car? Who was driving the car? Do they know who was…" She saw Nate glance away in hesitation. "Nate, do they know who was driving the car?"

"Blair," his voice was a mix between soothing and warning.

"Do you know who was driving the car?" Her eyes fixed on him.

"I don't know if I should…" He was scared; scared for her, scared for Dan, scared for what was about to happen.

"Tell me," she instructed, seeing that he knew.

"You know that Dan would want you nowhere near…"

"Well then he can just wake up and tell me that himself!" She yelled out; Serena flinched and tears rose to Jenny's eyes.

"Blair…" Eric spoke softly.

"Who?" Blair's eyes stayed glued to Nate, ignoring the rest of them. He thought for a moment; struggling. He knew Dan would want him to do whatever it took to keep her far away from this. But Blair was his friend, had been since they were little, and part of him, the angry part that wanted to bring down the wrath for what he had just seen happen to his friend, wanted to tell her. Blair, who always noticed even the slightest weakness, caught on to Nate's struggle. "You know I'm going to find out. If you don't tell me, it's just going to take me longer. But I will find out. And when I do…." Nate held up a hand, nodding his head, surrendering.

"Damien," his voice twisted around the word. "It was Damien. He was driving the car that…" And then Blair was in motion. She reached for her bag and turned on her heel, intent on finding Damien Dalgaard. The room came to life as they called for her and moved to stop her.

"Wait!" Nate exclaimed, reaching for her harm and missing by a fraction of inch. She stepped out of his reach and walked with great purpose. As she reached the door to the private room, she heard a strangled gasp come from Jenny. The fear it held was the only thing that would have caused Blair to pause. Blair turned to follow her gaze.

"Oh my God…" Serena breathed as they all looked and saw as a doctor hurriedly approached Rufus and Lily who were still completing forms. He spoke to them for the briefest of moments before all three of them turned and moved towards the ER in a dead run.

Every ounce of fight in Blair crumbled to the ground, all thoughts of Damien Dalgaard faded. Blair pushed through the door to the small room and rushed after Rufus, her friends close behind. Rufus was pulled into a small room where doctors were speaking to him quite frantically. Blair, feeling absolutely helpless, reached out and took hold of the nearest hand to her. Jenny, terrified, didn't even hesitate to squeeze it tight. When Rufus emerged from the room and the doctors hurried away, he had to hold onto Lily for support as he lifted his tear-filled eyes to look at them.

"Dad?" Jenny's voice was tiny.

"Dan is…" Rufus swallowed the lump in his throat. "While they were transporting him up to get a scan, he…" He trailed off, unable to continue talking.

"They are taking Dan straight into emergency surgery," Lily continued on for her husband. "His injuries are more serious than they had originally thought; some internal bleeding and…And they had to take him right up to the Operating Room."

"But…" Blair began a weak protest, but found that she had nothing. What could she say? What could she do? Once these things were in motion…

"They won't know what they are looking at until they are in surgery," Lily's voice was comforting. "They know that it will take hours, most likely all day."

"All day?" Nate sounded young, scared.

"The doctor said that it will be, at the minimum, another five hours. He suggested we all go home, shower, get something to eat…maybe some rest…" She ran her hand over Rufus' shoulder. "And then come back. They will call us if anything changes…" And she trailed off as Dan's mother, Allison, appeared, breathless and worried.

"Mom!" Jenny exclaimed and hurried into her mother's arms.

"Rufus?" She looked to him. "What's going on?" And then Rufus, Lily, and Jenny moved towards a grouping of chairs as Rufus began to explain the uncertainty they had all been left with.

Blair stood, staring at nothing, as the information soaked into her brain. What she needed was Dan. He was the one she turned to for support. He was the strong, steady shoulder she had come to lean on. Dan was the strong one. Dan was the anchor. And now, Dan was in limbo. And Blair, Blair was slowly drifting. Though just moments before her entire mind, body, and spirit had been ready to find Damien Dalgaard and take him out with her own hands. But now, with Dan in surgery and her heart in this terrible, fragile state, she found that leaving the hospital was the last thing she could do. The last thing she would do.

"B?" Serena's voice was soft as she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Hey, Blair…"

"Hmmm?" Blair turned to face Serena and Nate; both looking exhausted and afraid.

"I'm going to take Serena home for a while," Nate spoke up. "She needs to get some rest and I…I need to change." Blair saw his eyes grow dark and sad.

"Okay," she nodded numbly, barely holding it together.

"Why don't you come with us?" Serena offered, holding her hand.

"No," Blair shook her head slightly. "Thank you, but I think I'll stay."

"You heard what the doctor said, Blair," Nate tried. "It could be hours and…"

"I know," she shot a glare at Nate. "I know how long it could be but…"

"Blair," Serena.

"I'm not leaving!" Her voice came out louder than she had anticipated. "I'm not leaving. I know it could be a long time. I know what the doctor said…" She felt tears come to her eyes as her lungs fought for breath. "Dan would _never_ leave me here by myself. He would never…" She gulped at the lump in her throat and fought against the tears; fearing that once they started, they wouldn't stop. And she couldn't crumble now. He had hours of surgery ahead of him. She couldn't crumble now.

"Okay," Serena nodded, allowing her tears to fall. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're right. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No," Blair shook her head, focusing on her friend for a moment. "Honey, you're pregnant and you haven't had any sleep and…Let Nate take you home. Get some sleep. Take care of Arnie…" Her eyes welled with tears as she thought of the baby. "I'll be okay."

"Hey Blair," Nate spoke with great caution as he watched her. "Before they took him to surgery, you were on your way to…" He watched as her eyes grew cold.

"I know," she met his gaze and held it.

"Blair, I'm worried that you will…"

"I won't," she interrupted him. "I won't leave Dan here alone, Nate. Even if it is to eliminate Damien Dalgaard."

"Blair," he raised his eyebrows in warning. "I'm not saying that you can't or that you shouldn't make him pay for this…but the last time we all went at it alone…" He trailed off as his eyes moved towards the emergency room.

"I know," she looked to her hands then. "I know. It doesn't really matter right now, though. I won't leave here without Dan." Her eyes moved back to his. "I promise."

"Okay," Nate accepted that with a nod.

Nate hugged Blair close to him then, willing her all of his strength and resolve. Serena held onto Blair an extra beat and kissed both of her cheeks before she allowed Nate and Eric to escort her out of the hospital and back to her home with Nate.

Still in the larger waiting room sat Rufus and Lily, hand in hand, next to Allison who was too emotional to put anything to words and Jenny, who held tightly to her mother's hand. Blair glanced in their direction, unsure of what to do next. She could go to them, her new family, and sit, waiting for news. But Blair felt the need to keep moving; as though being in motion would keep her mind from stopping to really think about what was happening.

So, she began to walk. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she moved down the corridors, passing offices and restrooms, allowing the sound of her footsteps and the consistent lighting of the hospital to lull her to a place where her mind was safest. But she couldn't keep the feelings at bay. As she rounded a corner, she felt the emotions surging forward, much like a tide coming to shore. She stopped walking, her hand reaching out to the wall for support. Her eyes welling with tears.

This feeling she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. She was scared witless. She had no idea what was going on beyond those doors. She had no idea what they were doing to Dan. This alone was the most humbling experience of her life. She took deep, gulping breaths, struggling for control.

Blair Waldorf. Powerless. Her mind was racing. Her life was flashing before her eyes. Dan's life was flashing before her eyes. Their life was flashing before her eyes. She began to move again as the images flew through her mind. All she could do was think about him. All she could do was remember the abundance of moments they had shared and how tragic it would be if those were all they had. She continued to walk as the memories overtook her.

She could remember everything about him. Everything about them. She could remember the very first time she knew this was more than a thinly veiled mutual hatred. The very first time she realized this was more than a friendship. The very first time she dared to let herself love him. The very first time she knew it would be forever.

She remembered the day they told all of their friends. How she had risked losing those most important to her in order to be with him. And how the risk had always been worth it, even from the very beginning. She remembered the way he had been there for her; strong, solid, ever-present, at the end of that terrible day. How he had taken her in and comforted her; entertained her with mindless stories of celebrities and fashion. She remembered knowing then that Dan Humphrey would leave a permanent imprint on the story of her life.

She remembered with great detail all of the fights they had had along the way. And she remembered with great detail all of the making up they had done along the way. She remembered the painfully long twenty-four hours when they had ended. She remembered the day she left him in the loft and how abandoned and rejected she had felt. How wounded she had been. She remembered the exact moment he came to her at the airport. She remembered how much she wanted to punish him and she remembered how much she had wanted to hold on to him and never, ever let him go.

She remembered vividly the first time he had kissed her. The way his lips had molded perfectly to hers. The way her skin tingled. The way her pulse raced. She remembered the first time they had made love. She remembered feeling a release she had never felt before in her life; a release from the unhealthy demands of a bad relationship, a release from the dull confines of a stale relationship, a release from ever having to settle for anything less than the amazing, over the top, freedom she felt with Dan. She remembered the way his lips felt on her body, the way his hands warmed her skin. She remembered how, after being with him, she could barely remember being with the others.

She remembered him telling her he was in love with her. She remembered him telling her first and she remembered being a little shocked that he expected nothing in return. She remembered the night she had told him she loved him. She remembered what he was wearing, where he was sitting, the look on his face, the brightness in his eyes. She had remembered feeling scared and nervous and undeniably happy all at the same time. She remembered that as a major turning point in her life.

She remembered the first book exchanged between them. The one that still sat, nestled and worn, in her bag she held onto now. She remembered how they had added to their growing collection of books, just like they added to their growing collection of memories. She remembered the words they used to express their love, their lust, their intentions. She remembered the way his voice sounded as he read to her. She remembered the way her lips hung onto every word he had ever marked for her to read.

She remembered the very second she decided she was going to marry him. The very second. She remembered that evening on the hill in France when he had first asked her. And she remembered every single time he had asked her since then. She remembered his determination in handing her a proper proposal and how well it had been executed. She remembered how strong and certain he had been the whole time; more than enough for the two of them. She remembered distinctly the night he dropped to his knee in front of her and asked her to be his wife. She remembered every quote, every card, every tear she had shed on that great journey he had prepared. She remembered him waiting in anticipation while she found the words between her tears to, finally, accept his proposal.

She remembered every inch of his body. Every smell of his skin. Every curl of his hair. She remembered the various levels of laughter that would come from his brilliant mouth. She remembered every silly expression and eye roll she had ever given him. She remembered every smirk and groan he had offered her. She remembered how he stood, unfailingly, by her side even at her most ridiculous, her most frustrating. She remembered every single crazy Dan story he had ever told her or that she had ever been witness to. She remembered falling asleep with him and waking up with him and every moment in between with him. She remembered realizing, long ago, that she was the single luckiest woman in the entire world. The entire world.

She was crying again as she walked through the halls; searching for a comfort she was not going to find. Searching for answers she was not going to get. Feeling faint, Blair searched for a place to sit, a place to regroup. She wiped at her eyes and looked around. A small, ironic chuckle escaped her lips. Had she been reading this scene in a story, she would have rolled her eyes and thought it forced; ridiculous. But, as fate would have it, Blair Waldorf was standing outside the hospital Chapel. With a deep breath to calm her anxiety, she opened the door and stepped into the room. For what it was worth, the room was incredibly calming; low lights, peaceful.

She had never been an incredibly religious person; having always thought that religion tended to be an opiate of the masses. But, there she was, standing in a chapel as Dan lay somewhere in the building, fighting for her life. With great gravity and emotion, she moved to the alter. Clasping her hands together, she lowered to her knees and then, with tears in her eyes, she looked up towards the high ceiling and, in a voice she barely recognized, she spoke, "God…help me."

After what must have been hours, Blair finally rose to her feet and, with a new sense of serenity, made her way back towards the small, private waiting room where this horrible day had begun. Throughout the day, people come and gone; still with no news.

Now, as she returned from the restroom, Rufus and Lily, unable to tolerate the air inside any longer, had just stepped out into the courtyard for a reprieve. Dan's mother, in need of sustenance and caffeine, had gone to the cafeteria. Eric and Jenny sat in the corner of the room, playing a mindless game of cards. And Nate and Serena had just returned, looking a bit more rested and refreshed. When Blair entered the room, they all looked up to her with sympathetic eyes. She offered a small nod and a tiny smile as the door clicked shut behind her and silence fell over the room. The silence was deafening; nobody knowing where to start or what to say.

Blair glanced at her watch. They were nearing the twelve hour mark and she was beginning to grow anxious and impatient. She moved to look out the window, the sun shining in through the shades, but continued to glance back at the door for any sign of a doctor with news.

"So…" Jenny was the first to speak calling for everyone's attention.

"So?" Nate answered, rubbing Serena's shoulders as he stood behind her.

"So," Jenny stood tall, pulling her shoulders back. "What's the plan now? How are we going to finish this?"

"What are you talking about?" Nate looked to the young girl in shock.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said," he interrupted. "I just can't believe…"

"What can't you believe? I have spent all night thinking about…He has messed with…everyone I love Nate. Everyone. Me. Eric. Lily. You, Serena, the baby…" Jenny's hard exterior began to shatter. Blair, who had been pacing and watching the door, turned towards the girl when she started crying. "And now Dan…"

"Dan would not want you anywhere near Damien," Nate shook his head and then looked to Blair, his eyes meeting hers with great seriousness. "Blair, you know I'm right. He was against this from the beginning and he would be against this now. He wouldn't want _either of you_ anywhere near him. Please tell me you know that."

Blair nodded slightly. Yes, she knew that. Dan had wanted them to stay away from him in the first place. He had offered up anything in order to keep her from going after him the first time. And she had denied him. And here they were waiting in this tiny, private waiting room; Dan in surgery and her heart in limbo. Dan would want them to stay far away.

"Blair…" Jenny started. "Blair. I know that Dan wouldn't want us to…"

"Jenny," Blair started, feeling more empathy than anyone would ever know.

"But I also know you. I know that you love my brother and I know that nobody messes with Blair Waldorf and the people she loves. I know that right now you have to be furious. You have to be fuming. You _have _to be ready to walk right up to him and take him out with your own hands; once and for all."

"You're right," Blair admitted, her jaw tensing as she fought for composure, her resolve wavering.

"Blair…" Serena spoke softly, having hoped they would be able to avoid this discussion for just a little while longer.

"What?" She glanced to Serena and then Nate. "She's right. Jenny's right. You know that. I do want that. Of _course_ I want that. I want him taken care of. I want him to pay for what he's done. What he's done to all of us," she looked down at her hands and then back to Jenny. "And you're right. You know that I would never let something like this go unanswered. I would never let something like this go un-avenged. I would never let somebody do something like this to Dan and then…" She turned away, fighting back tears.

"Blair," Nate spoke, ready to protest on behalf of his friend who couldn't.

"But I can't," Blair's voice was small; quiet, but it drew all of their attention.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jenny was confused. "This morning you were ready to…"

"I know…" Blair looked up to the young girl with tears in her eyes. "I want nothing more than for Damien Dalgaard to face the consequences that comes with…" She took a breath and shifted her weight, trying to reign in her anger. "This morning I thought I wanted nothing more than for Damien to pay. And I still want that…and if there was anything I could do to make that happen, I would. But I can't."

"But Blair, this is Dan we're talking about…" Jenny pleaded, not understanding Blair's change of heart.

"I know what we're talking about," she snapped. "You think I don't know what we're talking about? You think I haven't been sitting here all day thinking anything but…" She trailed off, taking another breath and wiping at her eyes. "It doesn't matter, I can't do it."

"But," Jenny began again. "You're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who knows what to…"

"I can't." Blair's voice was firm as her eyes leveled with Jenny's. "I won't."

"Why?" Jenny's voice cracked. "I don't understand, Blair. I don't…"

"Because!" Even Blair flinched at the sound of her voice, shocked by the tears that came with it. "Because when I walked into that loft and Serena told me that Dan had…" She trailed off, unable to think about it. "My world stopped moving and I would have done anything to take back the way last night unfolded. _Anything_. Even after Nate told me that it was _him_ who was driving the car…I was ready to find Damien myself and… But when they took Dan into surgery…" Blair shook her head and sniffed. "Everything changed. Everything. He's been in surgery for almost twelve hours, _twelve_ hours and I couldn't do anything but…I couldn't do anything but think about it. And now I can't make Damien pay…because. Because…I made a deal."

"A deal?" Serena leaned forward. "A deal with who?"

"God…" Blair's voice was quiet, soft; fragile. "I know it sounds ridiculous, insane really. And I can't believe I'm saying it out loud, but I made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Nate asked.

"I promised that…if Dan would just be okay, just make it through surgery, make it back to me, then I would be done. I would be done with the scheming. Done with the takedowns. Done with Damien Dalgaard. Done." She stared out the window. "And I will not go back on my word. What happened yesterday, what happened last night was the last time. That was my last takedown." The emotion in the room was palpable as Serena wiped tears from her eyes and Nate took a deep breath. Jenny looked from her hands back up to Blair; defeat in her eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous…"

"It doesn't, B," Serena shook her head and reached out to take her hand. "It doesn't sound ridiculous."

"But he has to pay…" Jenny whispered, to herself more than anyone else.

"I know," Blair nodded, walking towards the window, all eyes following her. "But it can't be me."

"But if you won't…" Jenny began. "If you won't, then who will?"

"Me." A voice came from behind them. "I can do it." The five of them turned towards the voice; speechless.

"Oh my God…" Serena breathed.

"Chuck," Nate looked shocked.

**To Be Continued…**


	28. The One Hundred and Thirty Fourth

**A/N: I promise. I PROMISE that I will not be putting Blair and Chuck together in this story. That is NOT why he's back. I promise. This is Blair and Dan for the long haul folks.**

**A/N 2: So I just discovered this "Tumblr" thing and I made an account (mostly because a reviewer suggested I check it out) and I have to tell you…seeing people quote my story…totally surreal. I mean. Wow. Strange. Flattering. Just…wow.**

**A/N 3: Honestly, I'm not sure I like how this one turned out. So, I hope it meets your needs! Let me know.**

**One Hundred and Thirty-Fourth**

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jenny crossed her arms in front of her. Her surprise and confusion speaking for all of them. Blair—stunned and too worried about Dan to register much else, stared at him; dumbfounded. It was almost as though she didn't really believe he was standing there. Chuck didn't waver as his eyes stayed trained on Blair. He took another step into the room, his voice low.

"You know I can do this," he ignored Jenny and spoke only to Blair. "I have the means, the ability…and we all know that Chuck Bass doesn't make deals with God."

"Chuck…" Nate moved towards his friend.

"Blair," when he said her name it seemed to bring her back from her thoughts. "You _know_ I can do this. I've been doing this since I was five. I've mastered this. All you have to do is say the word and I'll take care of it." He paused for a moment and then moved closer. "Blair…"

"Why?" She met his eyes. "Why would you do this? You hate Dan."

"I don't _hate _Dan," he shook his head.

"The last time you saw him, the last time you spoke to him, you almost…" Her voice cracked as she thought back to their fight. "You almost brought us crashing to the ground. And now you're here…to what? Chuck? What? Finish the job? Swoop in while he's down and…"

"Of course not," he shook his head again, taking another step towards her. "If you will just give me the chance to explain, I…"

"You shouldn't be here," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't you want Damien to pay for what he's done?" Blair flinched when Chuck said his name.

"You know what," Nate stepped in between them, halting Chuck's progress. "Maybe now isn't the time for this, Chuck. Why don't we…"

"Blair, I can't take back what has happened. I can't take back what I've done anymore than I can erase what happened to Dan, but I can make Damien pay for what he's done to all of us," he called to her as he allowed Nate to move him towards the door. "Blair… Think about it. You can use me to take care of this. You say you can't do it, but I can. Just say the word and this can all be over."

"Wait," Blair spoke up. Nate turned to her; stunned. "Wait." And the room froze. She met Chuck's eyes and held them for a full minute before she looked to the other people in the room. "Would you all mind giving us the room?"

"B…" Serena started. "You don't have to…"

"It will be fine," Blair assured her friend, her eyes never leaving Chuck's face. "Chuck and I have some _things_ to…discuss." Though all four faces registered surprise, they ultimately rose to their feet and made their way towards the door. Nate, the last one out, reached his hand out to rub her arm.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you," she nodded, offering up the smallest of smiles. Nate smiled in return and stepped from the room, closing the door behind him.

And there they stood; Chuck on one side of the small room and Blair on the other; staring at each other as though they were prize fighters, checking out the opponent, unsure of who would move first. Blair's eyes settled on his, searching for a sign of a hidden agenda; a sign of ulterior motives.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I told you," he sighed. "I'm here to offer my services. I would have been here sooner, but I've been traveling and…"

"I'm warning you, Chuck. If you're here on some sick mission to use this to break us up, it won't happen."

"I know that," he nodded. "I'm not here to break you up. Give me some credit, will you?"

"I'm marrying Dan," saying the words out loud, to Chuck, brought her the first real smile she had that day. "I am in love with him. He is the most important person to me right now. We're going to be husband and wife." Chuck nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"I know," he nodded and glanced away. "I heard the news. Congratulations." She watched him closely and, to her surprise, he seemed…honest, truthful.

"What are you _doing _here?" She demanded again, her lack of sleep catching up with her. Her mind was having a difficult time processing what was happening.

"I told you. I heard that Damien had been lurking, sending notes to Serena and Nate. I was going to call but, then I heard about what happened with Dan yesterday and…"

"And what?" She cut in, defensive. "You thought you would pay a visit? Bring Dan balloons and a get-well card?"

"I thought I would find you here; orchestrating the biggest take down since…"

"And you wanted to be a part of that?"

"Yes," he moved closer to her then. "I care about you, Blair. You will always be important to me. And Nate and Serena are my friends. _Yes_ I want to be a part of that. Why is that so hard to believe, Blair?"

"Because you hate Dan."

"I don't hate Dan!" His voice rose as his frustration seeped through his control.

"You hate me," her voice was low as her mind flashed back to the last time they spoke.

"You know that couldn't be further from the truth," his voice lowered.

"You put up a pretty good argument for it the last time I saw you."

"I was upset," he shrugged lightly. "I had yet to accept that you were…gone. I had yet to accept that you were really moving on; with Dan."

"And you've accepted that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

"Listen, Chuck…" She started but he continued.

"This isn't just about Dan, Blair. And this isn't just about you. This guy has had this coming for a very long time. He has messed with my family too. Lily. Eric. Nate. Serena. _Arnie_. They are my family too!" He rattled off the names, his eyes growing darker at the thought of Damien Dalgaard anywhere near Serena and Nate's baby. Seeing this, Blair relaxed the tiniest bit.

"You're right," nodding her head, she stood down slightly. This was personal to Chuck too. They were his family too. Despite their tumultuous history, this was all the family Chuck had left. Who was she to prevent him from protecting them? If she hadn't made her deal, there's nothing that would stop her from going after Damien herself. "You're right…Arnie is…your family too." Seeing that she understood, he broke eye contact and ran a hand through his hair, relaxing the tiniest bit.

"Are they really going to call that kid _Arnie_?" He muttered, trying to lighten the mood in the slightest.

"Ha!" Blair allowed a laugh to escape her lips. "Trust me…I'm working on it."

"Good…" Chuck nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. And a silence settled over them; Chuck watching as she processed. His voice was softer, kinder when he spoke, "Blair…"

"Can you do it?" She interrupted him. He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, can you really do it? Without anybody else getting hurt, do you think you can take him down?" The idea of another friend in the hospital, made her heart ache.

"I know I can," he answered without a doubt; without a hesitation.

"And what do you want?" She studied him.

"What do I _want_?" His face twisted up, confused.

"In return," she raised an eyebrow. "You might not make deals with God, but you certainly have been known to make a few with the devil. So…what do you want?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Looking to be absolved of your sins?" Her eyes narrowed, not believing him.

"I'm not here seeking absolution," he chuckled at the thought.

"Good because you won't find it here."

"I know that."

"Chuck," she started, afraid to trust him.

"Blair, my friends are…" He trailed off for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "Nate and Serena are having a _baby_. You are…getting married…" He looked to the floor. "You are all moving on with your lives; without me. I've been traveling and thinking about all that has happened in the last few years; all that I have done….to the people who were my family." He swallowed a lump in his throat and met her eyes. "I can't take back what has happened. All the terrible things that have passed between us…I can never make that right. I can never repair some of the damage I've done. And I suppose I can live with that. I have to. What I can't live with is continuing to put distance between myself and the people I care about. And if that means that I have to stand by and watch you marry Dan, then…Fine. I can do that. But I can't run from my family anymore and I can't run from my mistakes. These people…are all I have left." He took a breath. "I can't do anything to fix the past, Blair. But…I can do this. I can play this role. I can play this role well. I can put this guy away for a very long time. And I can do everything in my power to keep him from ever hurting any of us again. All you have to do…All you have to do is give me what you have and let me take it from there. You won't ever have to bother with it again. Just tell me and I'll walk out of here right now and it will be done."

Blair wanted to believe him. She really did. He seemed sincere. He loved Lily, he truly did. And Serena and Eric were family to him. And Arnie…she took a deep breath and thought. Studying his face, she really felt that he meant what he said; that he wanted to protect his family. And she certainly couldn't begrudge him that.

And he _could_ do it. She knew that for sure. Out of all of them, Chuck Bass could take down Damien Dalgaard without blinking. He had a knack, an instinct for these things and, in that sense, there was nobody she trusted more. Though that was where her trust ended.

_And_ this would take it completely out of her hands. She would be keeping her word. She would be done scheming and she could stay at the hospital by Dan's side, where she belonged. And revenge would still be exacted. Vengeance would be served. Chuck would take care of that. He would see to that for Serena, Nate, Arnie, Lily, and even for her. As she opened her mouth to speak, Nate suddenly stepped back into the room, slightly out of breath.

"Dan's out of surgery…" He bypassed the formalities and went straight for the news.

"He is?" Her eyes went wide and filled with tears, air rushing into her lungs for the first time that day. "Is he…"

"He's okay," Nate grinned ridiculously. "The doctor's explaining it all to Rufus and Allison right now. Rufus wanted me to come find you." He stepped right past Chuck and grabbed her hand. "Come on Blair. Let's go." Without pause, she followed Nate across the room, completely forgetting about Damien Dalgaard. She rushed past Chuck who was staring at the floor, feeling defeated.

Just as she moved to step through the door Nate was holding open, Blair stopped. She swallowed the lump in her throat and thoughtfully pulled a key from her bag. Meeting Chuck's eyes, she held it out to him. Chuck Bass had once been so big to her; encompassing her entire life. But now, as he watched her, he seemed so small, so inconsequential. But he was here. He was offering to help. He was looking for a chance to give back to his friends, in a crazy way that would only make sense on the Upper East Side. She would have thought that it would difficult to hand over something so important over to Chuck, who she no longer trusted as she once did. But, as the key slipped from her fingers, she felt relief. This revenge, this fight with Damien—it wasn't the most important thing to her anymore. Dan was. And turning this over to Chuck, who she knew would make sure it happened, freed her from a sense of duty. It allowed her to be where she belonged; with Dan. And, as his eyes held hers, he knew that. He knew what this meant to her and he knew what Dan meant to her. The old Blair, _his Blair_ would have jumped at the chance to take down Damien Dalgaard. But she wasn't his Blair anymore. And this Blair, this woman, no longer needed the high from a takedown. Either way, Damien had messed with Chuck's family for much too long. It was time for this to end. He owed her that much. He owed them all that much. Chuck knew that he had been less than a friend to these people, but now he intended on making it right. Nate watched the gravity that passed between them.

"Everything you need is in a safety deposit box at Wachovia on 3rd and 78th." She spoke softly and clearly.

"_Thank _you," he nodded and took the key from her hand. "I will take care of this."

"I know you will," She took another step and turned back to him. "And Chuck…be careful."

"I will," he nodded, steeling himself from the emotion her concern for him evoked.

And then, with great grace and speed, she slipped through the door, leaving all thoughts of Chuck and Damien behind her. Chuck stood, rooted to his spot and watched her and Nate until they disappeared from his sight. Then and only then, did he leave the waiting room. As he made his way down the hall, he could feel a strange sense of relief begin to fall on him. A sense of a weight being lifted off his shoulders. A sense of purpose.

"Chuck," a voice called out. He stopped, a smile forming on his lips at the sound of the voice.

"Nathaniel," he called back without turning around. He could hear his friend hurrying towards him. When he reached him, Chuck arched an eyebrow in question.

"Let's go," Nate nodded towards the exit.

"Wait," Chuck reached for Nate's arm. "You can't go with me." He shook his head, despite the smile that threatened at his lips.

"Yes I can," Nate nodded and smiled. "They're my family too. And Arnie…Arnie is _my kid_, Chuck; my son or, God help me, my daughter. I can't just sit by and do nothing…"

"But before, you said…" Chuck nodded towards the room.

"That was about Jenny and Blair and Serena," Nate shrugged. "Dan isn't able to stop Blair and Jenny right now and I owe it to him to keep them safe…" Nate swallowed. "And Serena and Arnie…they can't be anywhere near this. But you and I? That. That is a completely different story."

"Yes it is," Chuck smirked.

"Besides, I can't let you do this alone. You're my friend. You have been for a long time. And this, this is too big for you to be out there without me. Plus, Blair's always said…nobody goes alone," Nate looked down to his feet and then met Chuck's eyes. "Now are you going to make me hug you or can we get on with it?"

"Let's go," Chuck nodded, growing serious as the two men fell into step with each other. On their way through the exit, Chuck reached out and put a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Listen, Nate, I really need to talk to you about this name…"

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

Blair rounded the corner and pushed through the door to where the family now sat having just received an update from the doctor. She could hear the slight murmur of excitement even from the other side of the door. The moment she stepped through the door, her eyes looked around the room; passing Serena and Eric, noting that Jenny and Allison were both gone, and settling on Rufus who was smiling from ear to ear.

"He's okay?" She looked at him. "He's really okay?"

"Yeah," Rufus nodded. And then, dropping Lily's hand, he pulled Blair into his arms, telling her over and over again, "Dan's okay, Blair. He's okay, he's okay…" Blair, unable to find her voice, unsure if she would ever be able to find the words, simply held tightly to him and allowed the tears to fall. Feeling strangely comforted and content in the arms of Dan's father, she finally allowed her feelings to come to surface. As her crying subsided, she wiped at her eyes and pulled away from him hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," she patted where her tears had soaked his shirt; taking tissues from a box Serena had handed her. "I'll replace your shirt."

"Don't worry about the shirt," he smiled at her, briefly cupping her face in his hands before he let them fall to his sides.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well," Lily spoke then, moving to Rufus' side. "Dan is out of surgery and out of immediate danger. They were able to stop all of the internal bleeding and repair some damage to his liver and a punctured lung," she took a breath and gave that a moment to settle. "Other than that, he has three broken ribs, a broken arm, a nasty concussion, and his right side will most likely be pretty bruised and banged up for a while. They have casted the arm and taped up his ribs." Blair winced as she thought of Dan in so much pain. "He also has an incision on his right side where they went into repair the lung and his liver."

"Okay," Blair took a few breaths; her emotions jumbled as she felt both happy and sad at the news. So much had happened to him bringing about so much pain. "Okay. So, now what?"

"Well," Rufus spoke then. "He is in recovery and they are moving him to ICU until he wakes up. They aren't exactly sure when that will be. The doctor explained that sometimes your body will shut down for a while after something like this. They said he _will_ wake up, they just don't know when."

"The ICU?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yes," Rufus nodded.

"But B…" Serena spoke up then, moving to put her hand on her friend's arm. "They said we can go up and see him."

"We can?" Her eyes lit up and her face looked renewed.

"Yes," Rufus nodded. "Jenny and Allison are up there now. I…I thought I should wait for you."

"You waited for me?" Her voice caught.

"Of course," Rufus nodded. "You're family, Blair."

"Family," she muttered, looking down to her hands as she sniffed.

"So?" He asked, leaning a little to look at her face.

"So?" She smiled, looking back up at him.

"Shall we go see our boy?" His eyebrows raised as his smile widened.

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, allowing her mouth to go into a wide grin. "Yes, we should."

Blair couldn't really remember how it was she ended up standing outside the ICU, just steps from Dan's room, but there she was. There could only be a few people in his room at a time and Jenny and Allison were just coming out. Blair stood, leaning against the wall, her lack of sleep and abundance of stress catching up with her. When Dan's mother and sister stepped out into the hallway, they looked relieved. Blair watched as they walked past her towards some chairs and her eyes fluttered to the door they had just come from. She looked to Rufus and Lily who were in discussion and smiled up at Serena and Eric who sat together in some chairs. Her eyelids felt heavy, her feet were sore. Yes, the last twenty-four hours were starting to catch up with her.

"Blair?" Rufus' voice called out as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry," she offered a small smile. "I must have zoned out."

"I know it's been a long day," he rubbed her arm soothingly. "But summon your strength, because it's our turn."

"Our turn?" Her eyebrows went up as she glanced to Lily. "But…"

"Go on, Blair," Lily reached out to pat Blair's hand. "I would imagine it would probably do you an immense amount of good to see for yourself that he's okay."

"Yes…" Blair spoke through the tears that sprang to her eyes. "It would." And then, pushing away from the wall, wiping at her eyes, Blair took Rufus' hand and followed him through the door. As they walked through the ICU towards Dan's room, she couldn't help the anxiety and fear that had crept back into her body. She had been so elated at the news that he was out of surgery; out of immediate danger that she hadn't really ingested just how serious his injuries were. Walking past the rooms of other critical patients drove that home. She sucked in her breath and willed her strength back. Rufus came to a stop outside a room and, with a quick squeeze of her hand, he dropped it and pushed through the door; the low hum and beeps of the machinery greeted them.

Hesitantly, Blair stepped through the door and followed Rufus into Dan's room. She was certain her heart stopped beating as she took in the sight. Dan—laying in a hospital bed attached to a whole host of tubes and wires. Dan—with his side bandaged and his arm in a cast and propped on a pillow. Dan—with dirty, matted hair and the beginnings of a black eye. Dan—looking so amazingly fragile. Dan—with her heart in his hands. She felt every emotion all at once; relief, shame, adoration, regret, happiness, heartbreak, liberation, fear, guilt, love, and unbelievable thankful…all of it, all at once.

As Rufus rushed forward to take Dan's hand in his, to kiss his forehead, to say things that fathers say to sons after a day long fight for their lives, Blair stood absolutely still. She couldn't move. She was scared to move, scared to breathe. It was as though she feared her movement might cause him to shatter, cause him to disintegrate before her eyes. She felt her eyes tear over as she thought of all that had happened to him throughout the last twenty-four hours. She felt her stomach turn as she thought of all that _could_have happened to him. She felt her heart rate quicken as she thought of how very much she wanted to run to him, pull him into her arms and never, ever let him out of her sight again.

Her eyes scanned his body, looking for a place that wasn't covered in a scrape, a bruise or a bandage. Finding a small spot, just above his left temple, she finally took a step towards him. As she moved closer it was as though her stress and anxiety pulled away from her; inch by inch. And when she reached his side, she was breathing again; really breathing again. She had been so nervous; felt so guilty. She still wasn't completely sure what to do or what to say, but she did know that by his side was exactly where she needed to be. And nothing, not even her own guilt, would keep her from that any longer.

Careful not to budge the bed, she leaned over and placed her lips to that one spot she had found. As she kissed him, gently, carefully, she inhaled. Somewhere, beneath the smell of soap and disinfectant, she could smell _him_. And it was all she needed. Warmth flooded her body, air flooded her lungs. A small smile spread across her lips as she whispered to him,

"Je suis ici. Je t'aime et Je suis tellement désolé,*" she placed another kiss in that one small spot and pulled back slightly to look at him. Her hand reached out, combing at a few of his curls. Her eyes settled on his, hoping to will them open. She turned then, pulling a chair as close to the side of his bed as she could possibly get it. Smiling at Rufus, she sank into the chair, the weight of the day finally taking over.

She debated for only half a second before she took his hand in hers; careful not to pull on the wires and tubing that were everywhere. Feeling his hand in hers made her heart swell. She had spent the last twenty-four hours not knowing how this would all turn out, if she would ever again be able to feel the warmth of his skin, the beat of his pulse. And to be here now, holding him, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the feeling was indescribable. She leaned back into the chair and allowed her eyes to flutter closed, allowing herself, for just a moment, to rest her eyes, to rest her mind, to rest her heart.

The next thing she heard was a beeping sound. Her eyes immediately flew open. Blair glanced around the room, frantically trying to orient herself. She was still in Dan's room, still in her chair. But something had changed. First, Rufus was gone. Second, it was dark outside. She glanced to the clock; hours had passed.

"Hey there," a friendly voice called from the door way. She turned towards the voice which belonged to a young man who was smiling warmly at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I…" Blair stumbled on her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I just…I must have fallen asleep."

"You did," the nurse stepped into the room and began studying the many monitors. "You've been out for about five hours, I suppose."

"Five hours?" Blair was surprised as she looked at the chair that was severely lacking in the comfort department.

"Your family left not too long ago," he explained.

"They left?" She glanced towards the door. "All of them?"

"Yes," the nurse wrote down some numbers. "They asked me to let you sleep."

"Of course they did," Blair allowed a tiny smile as her attention turned back to Dan. "How is he?"

"He's doing really well," the nurse assured her. "His vitals are excellent and he's responding well to the medications we've given him."

"Good," she smiled and looked around again. "Would it be okay if I ran to the restroom? And maybe get some coffee? I haven't been quite myself all day and…since you're here and he won't be alone…"

"Of course," the nurse nodded.

"Thank you," Blair smiled warmly and then, grabbing her bag, she slipped from the room. She walked down the hall to use the restroom; running a brush through her hair and splashing some water on her face. She scowled at her reflection in the mirror; certain that this was the longest she had ever worn an outfit. Feeling the tiniest bit refreshed, she stopped by the vending machine on her way back to his room for what was certain to be the worst cup of coffee she would ever drink.

Smiling as she walked by the nurses' station, she stopped short as she approached his room. The lights were turned all the way up, the curtain had been pulled, and there were at least three sets of feet in the room. Her heart stopped as she took in the sight; not knowing if her feet would ever move again. Just then one set of feet moved and stepped through the curtain. The nurse from before was moving quickly as he wrote something down on his clipboard. Glancing up, he saw her. And he smiled wide.

"Your boyfriend's back," he called to her.

"What?" Blair gasped his.

"He's awake," the nurse chuckled, his words instantly warming her heart. "The doctor is in with him right now, explaining the accident and the extent of his injuries. I'm going to call his father and let him know." He watched her closely. "Blair?"

"How did you…how did you know my name…" She asked, her eyes not leaving Dan's room.

"He was just asking about you," he smiled warmly, trying to offer some comfort.

"He was asking for me? Is he…Dan…is he…" Blair couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"He's doing great."

"He's…he's…" Blair was much too choked up to even begin to finish her sentence. Her eyes welled up with tears and she found her hand searching for some sort of support. "Great?"

"He is," the nurse nodded and gestured towards the room. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

All Blair could do was nod and bite her lip to keep from crying. It had been such a long, long road and she was barely hanging on to the last shred of her sanity and if she didn't see Dan soon to confirm, with her own eyes, what the nurse had just told her, she just might lose it. She thrust her cup of coffee into the nurse's hands and moved quickly towards his room. Without another moment's hesitation, she pushed aside the curtain and stepped into the bright room. And just like that, the life returned to her body.

His eyes met hers and her knees grew weak. Her vision clouded out the doctor who went about finishing up his notes; clouded out the machines; clouded out the tubes and the wires. All she could see was him. Dan. Bandaged and bruised, he still managed to smile up at her.

"Hey…" Was all she could say. She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all; having waited through so much just to see him only to lose her command of vocabulary and articulation. She took a small step into the room.

"Now," the doctor spoke to Dan as he closed his notebook. "If you have any other questions or need anything, please just call for your nurse and we'll do whatever we can."

"Thank you," Dan spoke to the doctor without moving his eyes from Blair.

"You're welcome," the doctor looked between the two of them and then, with a nod to Dan, he stepped from the room.

Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her head tilting to the side as her eyes filled with tears again. She wondered then if her emotions would ever return to normal. If she would ever be able to look at him or speak of him without crying like a baby.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe you're awake," she whispered, moving cautiously to his side. "Are you…Are you okay?"

"Well," he chuckled. "I suppose I've felt better."

"You look amazing," the adoration in her voice was evident.

"You look…terrible…" Dan offered half a smirk, hoping to lighten her mood, seeing her fear and concern.

"I know," her voice cracked as she wiped at tears, stepping closer to him. "But it's all your fault, really."

"My fault?" He arched an eyebrow and his grin turned to a wince at the sharp pain that it caused.

"No…" Her sarcastic façade crumbled at the sight of him in pain. "No. It's not. Actually, it's all my fault. Dan, I'm so, so sorry about the…accident." Her throat closed around the last word. "If I hadn't…If I…I should have…" She rambled off as her mind spun out again.

"Should have what, Blair?" His eyes growing dark as he watched the guilt wash over her face. He had known from the very moment he woke up in that hospital bed, from the very moment that the doctor had explained to him what had happened, that Blair would be quick to take responsibility for this. And he wasn't about to let Damien take more from them than he already had.

"I should have listened to you. I should have called it off and turned it over to the police."

"You were protecting your friends, your family…" He argued.

"_You_ are my family, Dan. You are my…" She paused to breath. "You are more important to me than… Damn it! If I would have just…"

"Blair," his eyes were wide. "Don't do this. You know better. There's nothing you could have done."

"I could have been there," she countered. "And I should have been there. If I wouldn't have left Nate, I would have…"

"Been there?" He interrupted, shaking his head. "No. No way. I just can't….No Blair. You should not have been there."

"But maybe I could have…"

"Could have what?" He asked. "No. There's nothing you could have done. Nothing. I left the loft. I was supposed to stay with Serena and I didn't. I left. This is on me and… it's…it's over now. It's over and I'm fine. I'm fine."

"But you're not fine," she looked over his injuries.

"I will be," he assured her, taking her hand in his, hoping the contact would bring her back from this.

"But…" She continued to fight, despite the warmth his touch brought to her.

"No. No buts. This was not your fault, Blair. It wasn't. It was my fault for leaving the loft. It was Damien's fault for putting this all in motion. He sent the letters. He was driving the car. He sped away. But none of this was your fault. There's nothing you could have…"

"But maybe there was…"

"What? You have the ability to stop moving cars now?"

"No, but…"

"No buts."

"Dan…"

"No. No. No," he continued to interrupt after every time she opened her mouth to speak. "Please stop trying to take blame for this. Please just stop…stop whatever it is that's going on in that mind of yours…It's counterproductive and not at all close to the truth. So just…stop."

"I'm trying," she smiled weakly, surrendering to his requests, surrendering to the look in his eyes, surrendering to the sound of his voice. "I'm trying. It's just been a very long day and you…you just look so…I'm afraid to touch you, afraid to hug you, afraid I might hurt you." Dan's heart broke at the sadness in her eyes; the worry, the fatigue.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not," he smiled and tugged at her arm, forcing her to move closer. And she went, willingly. Allowing him to pull her closer, allowing him to pull her face to his, allowing him to press his lips to hers, allowing him to tangle his fingers in her hair, allowing him to part her lips with his, allowing her to make her feel alive and wanted and thankful.

"Dan…" She sighed his name, forcing herself to remember that he had just been through an entire day of surgery and nothing in his recovery included making love to him in this hospital bed. She pulled back, but only slightly, as his hold on her was tight and he refused to lose contact with her. "I love you…so much"

"I love you too," he nodded, tears brimming in his eyes; partly from the heaviness of the moment and partly from the pain. He winced as he tried to move.

"Here," Blair grabbed for the clicker. "You should press this. The morphine should help. We can talk more when you wake up."

"Okay," he wanted to argue, knowing that the morphine would make him sleep. He wanted to stay awake; wanted to look at her, hold her, talk to her. But, ultimately, the pain won out and he pressed the button. "Talk to me?" His voice was weak as he began to fade.

"Of course," she nodded her head, her voice stumbling over the lump in her throat. Taking a deep, settling breath, she watched as he flashed a small smile and then closed his eyes; drifting away. She felt his hand go loose in hers and she sat back into her chair. Though she had been sleeping when this all started, she felt completely awake. She smiled as she watched him; breathing in and out, the remnants of his smile hung loosely on his lips. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her worn copy of "A Separate Peace". Opening it to the beginning, memories of their first date flooded her mind as she began to read to him,

"_I went back to the Devon School not long ago, and found it looking oddly newer than when I was a student there fifteen years before. It seemed more sedate than I remembered it, more perpendicular and strait-laced, with narrower windows and shinier wood-work as though a coat of varnish had been put over everything for better preservation. But, of course, fifteen years before there had been a war going on. Perhaps the school wasn't as well kept up in those days; perhaps varnish, along with everything else, had gone to war_…"

As the night continued on, Blair eventually closed the book. She called and talked to Rufus, to Serena, to her mother, to her father. She talked to everyone and assured them that she had seen Dan with her own eyes, heard him speak with her own ears. She assured them he was back and that he wasn't going anywhere ever again, as long as she had something to say about it. She managed to eat a cup of yogurt and a banana. She talked Dan's nurse into smuggling her a toothbrush and some toothpaste and, after brushing her teeth, she reached for his hand and rested her head on the bed next to him. She closed her eyes but committed to staying awake. Rufus would be back in the morning and until then, if Dan was awake, she wanted to be too.

It had only been less than an hour when she heard it. Hearing the door to the room open, she lifted her head, careful not to budge Dan whose hand was still in hers. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing Chuck and, behind him, a slightly haphazard Nate. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she sat up. She watched as Chuck's eyes moved from her to Dan. She watched as the man she had once loved looked at the man she now loved. She watched as something flashed across his face before he glanced to the ground and then back to her.

"It's done," his voice was low, solemn.

"Done?" She heard the crack in her own voice as a rush of relief washed over her. "You mean?"

"He's gone," Nate explained. "I saw the police handcuff him and put him in the back of the car myself."

"You're sure?" She had to be sure.

"Flashing lights and everything," Nate nodded allowing the tiniest of smiles to appear. "Because of the banking documents, his father waived diplomatic immunity and..." Blair let out a breath she had been holding for days and wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes. She looked down at her hands, tangled in Dan's and then back up to Chuck. Meeting his eyes with hers, she tried for a smile.

"Thank you," she spoke the words that would most likely never be enough.

"You don't have to thank me…" Chuck began, shaking his head, shaking off the emotions he felt. "I put the paperwork back in the safety deposit box. Here's your key. If he ever comes back, all you have to do is…" He watched then as Blair rose carefully from her chair and moved, with great purpose, into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Chuck," She whispered to him. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to… Thank you for doing this." And then she left his arms, moving quickly to Nate's. And as Nate pulled her close, she swore he had tears in his eyes. "Nate…"

"It's okay," he held her tight, seeking more comfort than he was providing. "It's okay."

"Did you call Serena?" She muttered against his shoulder.

"Yes," he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"She told you I would be here?"

"I knew you would be here," he answered.

"I, um…" Chuck cleared his throat then, feeling out of place. "I think I should be going. Humphrey's probably been through enough for one day. He doesn't need to wake up to my pretty face." Nate stepped away from Blair then and turned to Chuck, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary," Chuck shook his head. "This is my family too. Just…take care of each other. Take care of the baby."

"We will," Blair assured him. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Chuck nodded and turned away. With a smile and a pat on the back to Nate, Chuck slipped from the room. He left just as he had arrived; quiet and unnoticed. Nate and Blair sat in the silence, the relief, the calmness, holding tight to each other as the end of the most tragic twenty-four hours of their lives came to a close.

"So…how is he?" Nate nodded towards Dan.

"Good," she smiled. "He woke up for a few minutes but the morphine knocked him back out. But he's…he's good."

"So," Nate hugged her tight. "God kept his end of the deal?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly, leaning her head against him. "I guess we both did."

Eventually Nate would convince her to let him take over the watch. And eventually Blair would leave the hospital room. She would climb into a cab and cross the Brooklyn Bridge; knowing that the only place she would be able to sleep soundly would be in his bed, on his pillow, with his books.

And when Dan awoke in the middle of the night to find Nate instead of Blair, he was relieved that she was finally taking care of herself. Though, that wasn't his initial reaction. As he began to stir awake, Dan reached out, searching for Blair's hand.

"Marry me?" He called out sleepily.

"Thanks, but I'm taken," Nate responded.

"Nate?" Dan's eyes flew open. "Where's Blair?"

"I made her leave," Nate rubbed at his eyes. "She's been here for days. It's all finally over and she needed some sleep and a shower."

"Yes," Dan nodded with a smile as his eyes met Nate's. "It's really over?"

"It's really over," Nate swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about the events that led them here.

"Thank you, Nate," Dan grew serious. "For looking after her…for taking care of her while I was…"

"Don't mention it," Nate was smiling but completely serious. "You know…if you wanted a hot nurse to give you a sponge bath, all you had to do was tell Blair. I'm sure she would have been up for it," Nate tried for a joke. "You didn't need to get hit by a car."

"Ha!" Dan laughed and then groaned. "Seriously man, I got _hit by a car_. I have broken ribs. Can you keep the humor to yourself for a little bit?"

"Sorry man." Nate flinched as he watched Dan move.

"Also, my nurse's name is Larry," Dan tried to settle himself.

"Larry?" Nate's eyebrows went up as he stifled a laugh. "I want you to know that right now, I have about five things I'm not going to say to you…"

"Because I got hit by a car?"

"Yes," Nate nodded smiling. "And you have broken ribs."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Nate shrugged and settled back in his seat. "What are friends for?"

"Indeed," Dan nodded, pressing his morphine button and closing his eyes. "Get some sleep. It will be morning soon and they'll be coming." Nate chuckled at this, but closed his eyes too.

The morning would come and the family would rally. They would take turns sitting next to Dan while he recovered. They would take turns bringing him magazines. They would take turns telling him stories. They would take turns watching ridiculous television shows. They would take turns watching over him. But they would never leave. Nobody goes alone. It's the first rule of keeping the family together.

It would be a few days before he was moved from the ICU. It would be a few weeks before he was allowed to go home; or rather to Blair's penthouse where Dorota was more than happy to be at his beck and call. And it would be a few months before he was able to resume normal activities. But he would. He would rebound. They would rebound.

There would only be a handful of times in the future when plotting would be deemed necessary. And Blair would be tempted. And when she was tempted, her hand, acting as if it had a mind of its own, and rest on Dan's scar, a permanent reminder. And she would remember. And Dan would lay his hand over hers, holding it tight to his chest and lean to kiss her. And he would remember.

In those handful of instances, Chuck, Serena, Nate, and even Dan would step up to handle whatever needed to be handled; Serena would run into a foe from the past, Chuck would come across a business deal gone wrong, and once—far into the future Arnie would face a particular terrifying moment in college. And they would gather around the family and protect each other. But Blair would never participate. And they would never ask her. Because they knew. She had made a deal. And Blair Waldorf never went back on her word.

**THE END (of all this drama and on with the fluff!)**

**Let's hear it.**

**Translation:**

***I am here. I love you and I am so sorry.**


	29. The One Hundred and Forty Third

**A/N: So. When I started this, I intended for it to be a one shot. And then, when I decided it would continue on, I intended to have it all wrapped up before the hiatus was over—not wanting to compete with the show and the ACTUAL storyline. But now…as it is quickly approaching (did you think April would EVER get here?), I'm afraid I won't be done before the 18****th****. There is just TOO much to cover. I hope that's okay with everyone.**

**A/N 2: For those of you who are on "tumblr", I am too. If you care. My name is sarabrowncolorado (original, I know)**

**A/N 3: Okay. Prepare for Fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff...with a little smutiness in the beginning.**

**A/N 4: Also...to one of my favorite authors...good luck tonight! Love your work.**

**The One Hundred and Forty-Third**

The One Hundred and Forty-Third was a new beginning. A re-birth. After the long labor of the weeks following the accident, Blair and Dan were finally coming out of the darkness; renewed. It all began on a random Thursday morning as Blair prepared for a final presentation and Dan prepared for his final check up with his doctor.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Blair asked as she stuffed her laptop into her bag.

"Yes," he smiled and nodded. "I would much rather you complete your assignment so that you can actually graduate in a few weeks."

"Okay…" She frowned. "But I would really rather be with you."

"I know," he leaned to kiss her.

"Tell me what he's going to do again?" She poured some coffee into her cup.

"Well," Dan finished his cup and put it in the sink. "He's going to remove the cast, for one."

"I'm really going to miss it," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Also…" Dan grinned just thinking about it. "He is going to check me out and he just may give me clearance…"

"For?" Blair raised her eyebrows, coffee cup pausing at her lips.

"You," he smiled, eyes locking on hers.

"Really?" Her voice was low, seductive.

"Mmm Hmm," Dan nodded, moving closer to her.

"You mean that tonight…" She arched one eyebrow suggestively.

"That's right," he moved to kiss her lips. "If all goes well…"

"It could end up being a very long night," Blair finished his sentence and kissed him back.

"Or a very quick night," he chuckled against her lips. "Please remember that it's been weeks and before that, I was _hit by a car_."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my…performance…may have some prohibitive factors and I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Too late," she grinned wickedly. "I have no doubts in your abilities, Humphrey."

"Good to know," he laughed and moved away from her, reluctantly. "I should be going. I don't want to be late."

"Okay," she frowned for a second before her face brightened. "Hey, would you like me to get something special?"

"Special?" He asked, pulling on his coat.

"You know…my nurse outfit or my…"

"No outfits," he shook his head.

"Blindfolds? Handcuffs?" She suggested.

"Blair…" He chuckled at the images her suggestions were raising.

"Chocolate syrup? Honey?"

"No. No outfits, no toys, no food…" He stood at the door with a warm smile. "I just want you Blair. Just you."

"Just me?"

"Just you." The way he looked at her when he spoke caused her cheeks to flush.

"I can do that," she grinned.

"Good," he smiled one last time. "I'll see you this afternoon. Good luck on your presentation."

"Thank you. Good luck at the doctor." And, with a deep steadying breath, Dan stepped out of the loft, leaving Blair behind with a mind full of suggestive thoughts.

After his appointment, with the cast removed and a doctor's permission to resume normal activities, at a moderate rate, Dan was sure he had never made it to Brooklyn faster. Knowing her class had ended an hour earlier, Dan fully expected Blair to be waiting for him. And his need and want to be with her propelled him into high gear. He took the stairs by twos and swung open the door to the loft, stepping in with great purpose.

Dan smiled to himself, slowing, as his eyes fell on Blair; asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful; so perfect, as though she had arranged herself carefully, so as not to wrinkle her skirt. He chuckled softly as he moved to her; sitting on the edge of the couch next to her. He studied her face; her perfect, delicate face. She was so lovely; the way her nose crinkled just the tiniest bit, the way her lips pursed, occasionally letting out the smallest breath.

He debated his next move; not wanting to wake her from her sleep, but not _not_ wanting to wake her from her sleep. This last month had been hard on her, hard on him, hard on them. His cast had served as a constant reminder. His scar as a punctuation point on the tragedy that had occurred. She hadn't left his side. With the exception of school, Blair hadn't left his side.

She was there in the hospital, every night. Every single night. Though his daytime visitors rotated and shifted—Serena, Nate, Rufus, Lily, Jenny, Allison, Eric and even once Eleanor—she was always the one there at night—having promised him on that rooftop that she would be there when he went to sleep and when he woke up. She was there, in that terrible excuse for a recliner. He chuckled as he thought of the contrast her luxurious pajamas and blankets were against the fake leather of the chair that had become her bed.

She was there to explain to him, in a quiet voice, what had happened after he had been hit by the car; how she had left Nate to return to the loft, how Serena had waited to tell her, how she had gone to the chapel and made her deal with God, how Chuck had stepped into their lives again to take care of Damien once and for all. She was there to tell him she was done with the scheming; there to explain the significance of that revelation; there to assure him that nothing was more important to her than him. She was there to smile at the doctors as they reported great progress and there to shoot daggers at the young female nurses there to bathe and assist him.

She was there when he first left the hospital, settling him into her room at the penthouse where she and Dorota nursed him back to health. She was there in the middle of the night when he would wake up in the cold sweat of pain that he had grown accustomed to. She was there when he needed his dressing changed, when he needed her to scratch his back, when he couldn't manage to pull up his own damn pants by himself. She was there for his first disastrous attempt at showering by himself. And she was there when he finally surrendered to her and allowed her to draw him a bath; complete with bubbles and oils.

She was there when he had to meet with the police to tell his account of the accident. She was there when he had to identify the driver; the driver who was already in a whole slew of trouble for all of the menace he had spread across the city. She was there when he decided it was time to move back to the loft. She was there to disagree, insisting that the penthouse was a better place to stay. But she was there when he moved home, along with a suitcase full of the items she would need in order to stay with him. Insisting she couldn't leave him alone in this condition. And that night, when he woke up to find her teary-eyed and watching him, she was there to confess that she had never been more afraid in her life than she was when she thought there was a possibility she might lose him. And she was there when he assured her he would never go willingly.

She was there when Jenny would stop by to check on him. She was there when Lily would come to take stock of the kitchen and send over enormous amounts of food. She was there when Rufus offered to move in and help them out and she was there when he laughed his dad right out of the loft. She was there when his mom came to make amends and she was there to assure her that nobody would ever love her son quite like Blair could. She had been there. From the very beginning. She never complained. Never wavered. Never missed a beat.

And now, here she was, lying on his couch in his loft, waiting for him to come home to her. Watching her sleep, he was overwhelmed by what it meant to be loved by Blair Waldorf. He was overwhelmed by the intensity with which she loved. It was quite something, to watch her turn all of her focus and devotion that had once been spent on scheming and ruling over to him; to loving him.

He debated his next move, but only for a second. Smiling back the tears that came to his eyes, he leaned over her. Gently pressing his lips to hers once, twice and on the third time, she responded. Her eyes flew open and without even the slightest hesitation, she was kissing him back, her arms moving around his neck as if of their own volition. Her lips parted under his as a moan escaped her mouth. She had waited, so long, for this. She had wanted him, so badly. Wanted to connect with him; wanted to prove they were both still alive, still young, still passionately in lust with each other. The last few weeks had been a solid reminder of their love. But now, it was lust that ran through her veins. She sat up then, moving them both into sitting position, without removing her lips from his.

"So?" She whispered into his mouth, inching closer to him.

"So…the cast is gone," he smirked against her lips, her breathing already labored. "They sawed it off and scrubbed my arm."

"I can see that," she pulled back from him slightly, just enough to turn her head to look. "How does it feel?"

"Strange," he breathed, kissing the side of her head, inhaling her scent. "Good."

"It's so tiny," she ran her hand down his arm.

"Just what every guy wants to hear," he joked.

"Stop it," she laughed, swatting at him. "Can you move it?"

"You mean to do this?" He asked, bringing his hand up to the side of her face, tangling in her hair, to pull her lips back to his. "Yes…I can move it…" He answered between kisses, his arms working to pull her closer to him.

"And…can you…" She gasped then as he held her tightly, moving them so he was sitting further back onto the couch and she was pulled into his lap, straddling him. She had her answer. She could feel it pressing up against her. She could feel it in the way his tongue moved into her mouth, the way his arms strained to hold her closer, tighter to him. She could feel it in the way her pulse raced and her mind grew cloudy. She tilted her head over his, deepening their kiss, settling herself onto his lap, loving the way it felt to be above him, to have his hands running over her reverently. "Dan…" She moaned when his lips moved to her neck, his hands moving up her thighs, under her skirt, inching higher and higher and driving her absolutely mad with need for him.

Needing to have him closer, to feel his skin against hers, she pulled her shirt over her head and then made quick work of removing his before tossing them both to the side. And as they fluttered to the ground, her eyes drifted immediately to his scar. Her breath hitched slightly as she pulled away from him; her fingers reaching out to trace it, her eyes flashing sadly to his; her heart breaking.

"It's okay," he assured her, holding her hand tight to his chest as his lips sought hers again, not wanting to lose the momentum. "I'm okay. We're okay…."

"Are you sure?" She felt nervous suddenly; young and scared. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to…"

"You won't," he assured her, his hands moving to grip her hips, pulling her to him. His lips blazing a trail of fire from her neck to her chest.

"I don't want to cause you any setbacks…" She protested weakly, her head falling back.

"You won't," he breathed hot air onto her stomach as his hands worked to unzip her skirt.

"Dan…" She tried, one last time, just to be sure.

"Jesus Blair," he groaned, looking up to her. "I have been waiting six weeks to make love to you; six weeks in a cast, not able to do any of the things that I have been dying to do to you and now, the doctor finally gives me the thumbs up and you…are you really going to make me beg?"

"No," she chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I'm not." And when her lips returned to his, all doubt and concern were gone, replaced only by desire, yearning, passion. As Blair removed the remainder of their clothing, Dan couldn't tear his eyes from her. And as she settled herself on top of him, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, almost unable to handle how amazing it felt to have her there. She had been there every step of the way and now here she was; gloriously naked, perched above him, holding tight to him, pushing him deeper, moaning in his ear, calling out his name, kissing him senseless, bringing him to edge and taking him over. Though it wasn't their grandest performance, or the longest, it was staggeringly close to holding the most meaning. Because after all that had occurred…it was them, coming back to life.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

As the phone rang out into Dan's room, it burst into Blair's blissfully content sleep. She growled as she rolled towards it, instantly detesting whoever was on the other end. For the first time in a very long time, she had been able to cuddle up to Dan without worrying about him flinching or knocking her out with his cast. It was just past midnight and she had been sleeping so well, so soundly…until this incredibly rude awakening.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she sleepily reached for phone. Seeing it was Serena, she flipped it open. "This had better be good." She mumbled into the receiver, careful not to wake Dan.

"Aunt Blair," Serena's voice sang out. "It's time to wake up, Aunt Blair."

"Aunt Bl…" Blair sat straight up in bed, eyes flying wide open. "Oh my God. Does that mean…"

"Arnie's on his way," and Blair could _hear _the grin in her voice.

"Oh my God," Blair gasped, instantly awake; instantly exhilarated.

"Can you meet us at the hospital?" Serena asked.

"We're on our way," Blair closed her phone before she let out a loud peal of laughter, causing Dan to jolt awake.

"Jesus! Blair!" He looked to her, holding his side. "You remember I got hit by a car, right?"

"I'm sorry," she turned to him with joy in her eyes, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry baby, but Arnie is on the way."

"What?" His eyes went wide as he moved into sitting position.

"Serena called. She and Nate are on their way to the hospital," Blair threw back the covers and stepped out of bed. "Get up, cool Uncle Dan. It's time."

"Cool Uncle Dan…" He muttered as a smile spread across his face. Taking a deep breath, Dan climbed out of bed and searched for clothes, watching as Blair did the same.

Within thirty minutes they were in a car traveling across the bridge, ready to meet the newest member of their extended family. They hurried from the cab, through the doors and paused for the briefest of moments when they stepped into the hospital. As the memories of the accident came rushing back to Blair, she reached out to him, seeking support. Knowing this, he held tightly to her hand and pulled her from the memories as he pulled her towards the bank of elevators that would take them to the maternity floor. Stepping out of the elevator onto the floor where Serena and Nate were already waiting brought Blair back to the present; away from the dark memories of the past. The soft colors and warm décor provided a whole new background to this experience.

When they stepped into the room, they rushed towards their friends. Serena, looking unnaturally beautiful, was propped up in the bed with monitors strapped around her enormous belly. Nate, with wide blue eyes and unruly hair, stood next to her bed, looking the part of the expectant father, ready to do her will.

"Serena," Blair smiled, surprised by the tears in her eyes as she rushed to hug her friend.

"B…" Serena was relieved to see her.

"Big day," Dan grinned as he greeted Nate.

"You're telling me," he took a deep breath. "Hey! Your cast is gone!"

"Yes it is," Dan nodded, having completely forgotten about it.

"How are you feeling?" Serena smiled at Dan, happy to see him up and moving around without any outward reminders of the accident.

"I'm great, I'm really great," he grinned as Blair took his hand in hers. "But how are you? How's the baby? How long has this been going on?"

"I'm okay," Serena smiled hazily. "It all happened pretty fast, actually." Serena shrugged. "The contractions woke me up two hours ago. They've been pretty steady but they've become stronger since we've arrived."

"Where's Lily?" Blair asked.

"On her way back from upstate," Serena explained. "She should be here any time now."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Blair asked; looking from Serena to Nate and back again.

"Not really," Serena smiled. "We're just breathing through contractions. Waiting for the go ahead. You could just…stay with us for a while? Entertain Nate? Keep me from losing my mind?"

"No problem," Blair nodded, placing her bag and her coat on a table and glancing around the room. As she opened her mouth to speak, Serena gasped and grabbed for Nate's hand. "Oh my God…" Blair's eyes went wide.

"It's okay. It's just a contraction," Nate explained, his eyes focused on Serena.

"_Just_ a contraction?" She glared at him. "You had better watch yourself, Archibald."

"Hey, hey," Blair tried for calm. "Easy now. We don't want Arnie's first experience with his parents to be a negative one…." She glanced to Dan for reinforcement.

"Hey, Nate…" Dan spoke up. "Maybe you could… Hey! Maybe you could tell us how it was you guys decided to call the kid Arnie?"

"That's a great idea," Blair smiled at him and then narrowed her eyes at Nate. "I've been dying to know what could have possessed you to…"

"Come on Blair," Serena spoke up between breaths. "It's really a sweet story."

"Sweet?" Blair smirked.

"Yes," Serena nodded as she grew calm; contraction subsiding. "Sweet…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "Nate, why don't you tell them?"

"Okay," he nodded, a smile forming on his lips as he thought back. "You sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled up at him, her hand caressing his cheek.

"Okay," he kissed her first on the lips, then on the forehead before he turned to their friends. "Well, when we first found out we were pregnant we were…surprised,"

"To say the least," Serena interrupted with a grin.

"And we started talking about our relationship," Nate continued, holding tight to her hand, staring lovingly down at her. "About what a crazy road it had been; with twists and turns and roadblocks and challenges. How it had started out wild and unpredictable. How it had taken us through…" He took a deep breath, feeling emotional. "Through a lot and yet here we were, about to have a baby; a baby we wouldn't have thought we wanted at the beginning. But now, at the end….anyway, it reminded me of that movie, The Labyrinth."

"With David Bowie?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Nate pointed at him excitedly. "And you know there's that girl who, at the beginning wants nothing to do with the baby but throughout the movie goes through all of these challenges, through all of these risks to get the baby back and in the end, the baby is exactly what she wanted all along…." Nate trailed off, bringing Serena's hand to his lips. "I don't know. It sounds ridiculous, but it kind of reminded me of us, of our relationship."

"Okay…" Blair nodded slowly, still a little confused. "But why Arnie?"

"That's the name of the baby in the movie," Nate explained to her. "Since we didn't know what the baby was going to be, we needed something to call it instead of just 'It', so we decided to call it Arnie, after the baby in the movie." His eyes settled back on Serena who was beaming at him.

"Isn't that sweet?" Serena looked from Nate to the Blair and Dan with soft eyes.

"Yes," Blair smiled at her best friend. "It actually is."

"It is," Dan nodded, in thought. "It is sweet. Except…"

"Except?" Nate raised an eyebrow as the girls turned to look at him.

"Except, well…" Dan debated for a moment over the merits of telling the truth in such situations. "Well, the baby in that movie…his name isn't Arnie."

"What?" Blair looked to him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"It's…it's Toby," Dan shrugged.

"No it's _not_," Nate shook his head, eyeing Dan.

"It is," Dan nodded. "Listen, when Jenny and I were younger, we had this babysitter, Stephanie I think…anyway, she had this thing for David Bowie and we had to watch that movie…I don't know…a hundred times. Trust me. The baby's name. It's Toby."

"You're wrong, man," Nate glanced uncomfortably from Serena to Dan.

"I'm not," Dan assured him, pulling out his phone and opening up the internet. "Look…I'll show you. Here is the entry on Wikipedia…"

"Let me see…" Nate reached for Dan's phone, scanning the information. "Oh my God."

"See, I told you," Dan shrugged, taking the phone back. "Toby."

"I can't believe it," Nate shook his head.

"Nate!" Serena exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry!" He looked at her, shocked.

"You cannot be serious," Blair fixed her gaze on Nate. "Are you telling me that this whole time you have been calling this baby _Arnie_ after some ridiculous movie…"

"Hey, don't knock the movie," Dan interrupted. "It was a classic."

"And it wasn't even the _right name_?" Blair glared at Nate, ignoring Dan.

"It would appear that way," Nate admitted sheepishly.

"You are a moron." Blair shook her head while Dan chuckled.

"Come on," Dan looked to Blair. "Go easy on the guy. He's about to be a father."

"Yeah Blair…" Nate turned back to Serena. "I'm so sorry. I really thought it was Arnie."

"It's okay," she smiled softly, her hand returning to his cheek. "It doesn't really matter. And you know what, Arnie has really grown on me…"

"Oh for the love of…" Blair began before Dan shot her a glare, silencing her.

"Oh!" Serena called out then, her hands moving to her stomach. And the focus in the room shifted entirely.

"That was quick," Dan pointed out the obvious.

"How many minutes apart was that?" Nate looked to Serena.

"Four," she gulped, her eyes growing wider.

"Four?" He whispered, his eyes matching hers.

"Four?" Blair looked to Dan. "What does that mean? Four?"

"Right, because I know all about labor and delivery," he smirked at her and then turned, as the door flew open and a more-than-bubbly doctor came breezing into the room.

"I see we have guests," the doctor smiled towards Blair and Dan and then focused on Serena and Nate. "Your contractions are getting pretty close together. I just want to do a quick exam to see how dilated you are. Did you want your friends to…"

"Yeah, we'll go ahead and step out," Dan spoke up, already in motion. "Blair?"

"Two steps ahead of you," she called as she pulled him behind her into the hallway. They were only out there for a few minutes before they were called back into the room. When they returned, the mood in the room had shifted. Serena was sitting up in the bed, a slight look of panic on her face while Nate stood, his hand in his hair, taking deep breaths.

"What's going on?" Dan looked between them.

"I'm fully dilated," Serena answered, her eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"What does that even mean?" Blair asked.

"It's time," Nate answered, letting out a long breath he had been holding.

"Oh my God," Blair clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh my God…" Nate bent over, his hands resting on his knees, taking deep breaths.

"Oh my God…" Serena's voice was small, scared as she began to cry; effectively snapping Nate out of his haze. The instant the first cry left her mouth, he stood up, moving to her side. Dan watched as the frightened young Nate disappeared and Nate; the man, the father, the strong supporter emerged and went to work.

"Hey…hey…" His voice soft, soothing. "It's going to be okay. I promise. It's going to be okay." One hand moved to hold hers and the other went to her face, smoothing her hair from her forehead. Blair, feeling suddenly like an intruder, reached for Dan's hand as they stood to the side while Nate comforted Serena. "We can do this. It's okay."

"But it's not," Serena turned to him, tears spilling from her eyes. "It's not okay. It's wrong. It's all wrong."

"What's wrong?" He glanced over her quickly. "The baby? You? Should I get the doctor back in here…"

"No!" She shook her head roughly. "Not this," she waved her hand over her stomach. "_This_. Us." She waved between them.

"Us?" His eyes went wide in shock. "I…I don't understand. I thought we were doing good."

"We are," she nodded, tears still coming.

"I thought you were happy," his eyes scanned her face.

"I am," she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

"You're going to have to help me here," he smiled weakly. "I don't know what you're saying…."

"God Nate!" She hit the bed with her hand. "Don't you get it? This is not how this was supposed to happen! With us….we are supposed to be…You were…you were supposed to ask me to marry you, Nate." Her eyes went soft. "This is just…not right. Us—having a baby without….I mean I didn't expect to actually be married right now, but you were supposed to have at least asked me to…"

"Wait, hold on," Nate looked at her for direction, feeling scattered and confused. "I was supposed to…But you said…"

"I know what I said," she moaned through her tears. "I know what I said, Nate. But I lied…"

"You lied?" His eyebrows shot up.

"Of course I lied!" She exclaimed. "Of course I wanted you to ask. God, Nate, we're having a baby! Of course I want to marry you!"

"But I didn't know that!" He defended. "I thought you wanted only one big thing at a time….I thought…you said…"

"I was wrong," she shook her head. "I was wrong. I don't want one big thing at a time. I want it all. I want you…us…married. I want us to have a family. I want us to…" She trailed off as he kissed her then.

"Serena," he smiled helplessly, his hands moving to cup her face. "You really should have told me that." He leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. His heart warming at the moment, Dan pulled Blair closer to him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I was only waiting for you. I was only waiting…" He kissed her then. "I would have asked if you would have told me. You should have told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now," Serena smiled up at him as he kissed her again. His eyes met and held hers for one, intense moment that caused Blair to blush as she fought back tears of her own.

"Okay," Nate nodded against Serena's forehead. "Okay…" He took a deep breath and moved then, taking a small step back, but holding onto her hand. "Serena…"

"Oh my God," Blair whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Shhh…" Dan warned with a grin, pulling her into his arms. Blair tucked her head into his neck, peeking out at their friends who were so wrapped up in what was happening that they had completely forgotten they were there. Dan planted a kiss on Blair's forehead as Nate continued.

"I have loved you for years…_years._ You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are so wonderfully sweet and smart and caring and…you are such a friend to me. We have been through…so much…" He smiled as he thought over the years. "I know that our relationship hasn't always been easy but you have to know, you _have_ to know, that you have made me so incredibly happy. Being with you…just being with you makes every day so much better than the last. And now, now you're going to give me this baby, this _family_, this whole new life that is everything I never knew I wanted, never knew was possible. I would do anything…anything to make you happy." He shook his head then, letting out a small laugh. "I don't have a ring. I don't have any candles or flowers or a grand romantic gesture. All I have…is me." He swallowed the lump in his throat as a tear fell from Serena's eyes. He moved to kneel on the floor and smiled wide. "Serena Van der Woodsen, you've been my best friend, my girl friend and you're about to be the mother of my child…would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" Blair held her breath as her eyes moved from Nate to Serena.

"Yes," she grinned through tears. "Yes, Nate. Yes, yes…" And she pulled on his hand, bringing him to his feet. As Nate moved to kiss her, enveloping her in his arms, it took everything Blair had inside of her to keep from shouting out. Dan grinned as he watched her wipe at the tears in her own eyes, struggling not to ruin the moment their friends were having. Nate kissed her once, twice, and on the third time he pulled away and looked into her bright eyes.

"I love you," he assured her.

"I love you too." And then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught glimpse of Dan and Blair. "Oh my God."

"What?" Nate asked. Serena laughed and nodded towards them. Nate looked to where she was pointing and grew slightly embarrassed. Dan shook his head with a grin while Blair waved at him, barely able to contain herself. Nate shook his head and kissed Serena once more before turning to his friends. "At least she said yes…"

"Yeah!" Blair exclaimed, finally able to release her excitement as she rushed from Dan's arms towards her best friend. Dan, finally able to release Blair, brought his hands together in applause.

"Congratulations, man," he moved to hug Nate and then kiss Serena's forehead. But the celebrations were quickly drawn to a close as Serena felt another, more painful, contraction and the doctor came hurriedly back into the room, Lily following close behind. Arnie was coming; very soon. With another round of kisses and wishes of luck, Dan and Blair emerged, hand in hand and with matching grins, from the room and headed towards the waiting room.

"Can you believe Nate just proposed to her right in front of us?" She looked up to Dan as they walked through the halls.

"Amazingly, yes," he nodded, moving to wrap his arm around her. "Can you believe Nate and Serena are about to be parents?"

"No!" Blair laughed and took a deep breath. "What do you think they are going to have? A boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea," he shook his head, rounding the corner.

"We're going to have a baby soon…" She seemed in awe of the situation. "You know, you and I, we're going to have our work cut out for us."

"_Our_ work?" He chuckled, thinking of Nate and Serena. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if it's a girl for instance, we're going to have to try to keep her away from all of those horrid fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" He raised his eyebrows amused.

"Especially all of that Disney crap," Blair scowled briefly.

"I'm sorry, Disney _crap_?" Dan smirked.

"Yes," she nodded seriously. "Have you _seen_ Beauty and the Beast? The guy is an actual beast, a monster. He's abusive and rude and mean and what does the story teach young girls? That if a man is a monstrous ass to you, if you just stick by him and love him enough he'll eventually turn into a prince? That's crap, Dan. That's not how it works, _trust me_."

"You actually have a really good point," Dan offered. "I can't believe I never realized…"

"I know," she nodded. "And we don't need baby girl Arnie anywhere near that ridiculousness."

"I'm guessing they actually won't call her Arnie if she's a girl."

"You know, it's hard telling what those two will do," they both chuckled at that.

"And if it's a boy? What do we have to keep him away from if it's a boy?"

"Well," she shrugged, rounding another corner ahead of him. "If it's a boy, we keep him away from….Chuck."

"Wow," Dan's eyes went wide as he looked to her. "That's a little harsh, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, I'm not his biggest fan, but he did…"

"No," she interrupted, raising her hand to point down the hall near the door to the waiting room. "I mean…Look. There's Chuck."

"Ah…" Dan let out a breath. "Of course." And, holding onto Dan's hand, Blair continued walking towards the door. She knew this moment would eventually come. That, despite their ability to work together to take care of Damien, they would eventually be forced into the same space at the same time. None of them had any idea as to just how this was going to go, but it looked as though they were about to find out.

"Hello Chuck," she smiled tightly as they approached.

"Blair," Chuck nodded and glanced at Dan. "Dan."

"Chuck," Dan smiled despite himself.

"How is she?" Chuck asked Blair, nodding towards Serena's room.

"She's doing really great. Really, really great," Blair smiled just thinking about what she had just witnessed. "Hey, I thought you were taking off."

"I am," he responded with a nod. "After they have the baby, I will be leaving for a while."

"Oh," she smiled. "I see. Well…I guess maybe we should," she gestured towards the door.

"Yeah," Chuck agreed.

"Actually," Dan spoke up, glancing between them. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to Chuck for a minute."

"What?" Blair's eyes went wide.

"Just for a minute," he smiled at her and looked to Chuck. "Do you mind?"

"Fine, whatever," Chuck shrugged, going for nonchalance.

"Okay…" Blair studied Dan for a minute and then looked to Chuck. "You two play nice. We're in a hospital, where _babies_ are being born. We don't need you two checking in downstairs for being idiots." Though she spoke to both of them, her eyes stayed trained on Chuck, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry about us," Dan smiled at her. "We'll be right in."

"Okay. Well, hurry," she spoke only to Dan then, leaning to press her lips to his before she walked away from them, joining Eric, Rufus, and the Archibalds in the waiting room. As the door shut behind Blair, Dan looked to Chuck, clearing his throat, debating over his next words.

"Look, Chuck," he ran a hand through his hair as Chuck's eyes settled on him. "I just wanted to tell you that…I appreciate what you did."

"I didn't do it for you," he spoke with disdain.

"Believe me, I know that," Dan's eyes widened briefly, hating this conversation. "But you did it and it kept Blair and Jenny from going after him and I appreciate that. So…" Dan summoned all of his will. "As much as it pains me to say this, Thank you."

"You know," Chuck cleared his throat. Though he hated thinking of Dan with Blair, he felt he owed him…something. "She wasn't going back out there regardless. She wouldn't leave the hospital. She had made some…deal…with God."

"Yes," Dan nodded. "She told me. But still; I wanted to thank you…"

"Fine," Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're welcome. Listen," Chuck spoke lower, leaning forward. "Can we _not_ pretend to be friends just because you got hit by a car?"

"Sure," Dan nodded, leaning in as well. "As long as we can _not _pretend that you've mended all your fences just because you helped take down Damien Dalgaard."

"No problem," Chuck's eyes narrowed at Dan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Glad we've settled that," Dan clapped his hands together and reached for the door. "I think we're done here."

"Definitely," Chuck nodded and watched as Dan walked through the door, heading towards Rufus and Anne Archibald. His hand reached out to flick a piece of lint from his pants as he stepped into the room, smiling as he entered. Blair watched as the two of them joined the group. After checking in with Dan, she glanced towards Chuck who sat alone. And then, with a shrug and a deep breath, she moved towards Chuck, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Chuck," she started, turning towards him.

"Blair," he responded, without looking to her.

"You do realize we're going to end up in the same room more often now that the baby is here," she explained.

"I do," he nodded.

"We're going to have to be civil to each other," she tried for a smile.

"I'm being civil," he shrugged.

"I know," she nodded. "You're also going to have to be civil to Dan."

"I am being civil to _Dan,"_ he fought an eye roll. She nodded and leaned back.

"You know what you need, Chuck?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," he smirked. "Though I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't approve."

"Ew," she scrunched up her face. "And he's not my boyfriend. He's my fiancé…"

"Blair…" Chuck interrupted, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

"You need your own Dan Humphrey," she continued, ignoring his protest.

"Excuse me?" His face twisted up as he looked at her confused and borderline disgusted.

"You need to find that person that makes you feel…_happy_…" She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I know you think…thought…that person was me. But it wasn't. I wasn't. You need to be with somebody who doesn't make you feel like you have to work to be with them; work to keep up with them, always watching your back, always on your toes. Somebody who knows your craziest, darkest moments and loves you, supports you, in those times…but will also pull you from them. Somebody who makes you feel like they would never leave your side. Somebody who makes you feel like you can relax and just be…you. You need somebody who makes you love yourself, not hate yourself," she looked up to Dan then as she continued speaking to Chuck. "Falling in love with the right person is like falling in love with yourself; wanting the best for yourself…" She shrugged and looked back to Chuck. "That's what you should be searching for, Chuck. And when you find her…or him…don't ever let go."

Chuck watched her for a moment, wondering if she was on to something or if she was losing her mind. But before he could open his mouth, the door swung open and Nate; wide eyed and deliriously happy, flew into the room.

"We have a baby!" Nate exclaimed as the room erupted in applause. Blair's eyes met Dan's and she moved to him then, abandoning her seat next to Chuck; everyone gathering around to hug Nate.

"How is Serena?" Anne asked, moving to hug her son.

"She's…" Nate's voice caught in his throat. "She's amazing."

"Well?" Eric raised his eyebrows. "Boy? Girl?"

"It's a boy!" Nate exclaimed, grin widening and applause broke out again.

"Oh no," Blair groaned into Dan's shoulder.

"You have something against boys now?" Dan eyed her.

"I have something against Arnie Archibald," she eyed him back as Dan hugged Nate.

"Would you relax," Nate rolled his eyes at her. "His name isn't Arnie."

"It's not?" Her eyes went wide and then narrowed. "It's not _Toby_ now is it?"

"No," he shook his head and smiled down at her. "It's Evan Nathaniel Archibald."

"Evan Nathaniel Archibald," Anne repeated, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Oh Nate…" Blair sighed, smiling warmly as she moved to hug him. "Evan Nathaniel… That's beautiful."

"You didn't really think we were going to name our son Arnie, did you?" He smirked at her and she scowled.

"When do we get to see him?" Anne asked, more excited than she had ever imagined.

"You can come with me now," Nate smiled at his mother, taking her hand. "Come on, let's go meet my _son_." And then they slipped from the room.

"Evan Nathaniel," Blair smiled as she turned back to Dan.

"So you approve?" He grinned.

"I do," she nodded and leaned to kiss him. "We have a nephew."

"Yes we do," he felt warm at the notion. As he pulled her closer to him, the room became animated; congratulations passing around, excitement abuzz. After Evan had been cleaned and checked out and Serena had been moved back to the room, they were all able to go in and see her and the baby. The room was crowded as friends and family huddled around Serena and Evan. Dan and Blair hung back, allowing the other family members to go first, wanting to stay until the end. They watched as Nate's parents kissed and hugged and cooed. They watched as Lily and Rufus and Eric kissed and hugged and cooed. They watched as Chuck looked over Nate's shoulder, smiling down at the baby, but refusing to hold him for fear of dropping or breaking him. They all took a turn holding little Evan and eventually, Serena looked to her best friend.

"You want to hold him, B?" Serena smiled sleepily.

"Can I?" Blair's eyes looked to Serena, full of emotion.

"Of course," she smiled and held the baby out to her friend.

"He's so perfect," Blair was in awe as she very carefully took Evan from Serena's arms and held him close. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she paused to inhale. He smelled amazing and she wanted to curl up with him and never let him go. A grin spread across her face as tears formed in her eyes. "Welcome to the world Evan Nathaniel…" She spoke softly as she subconsciously rocked him in her arms. "I'm your Aunt Blair and this is your Uncle Dan," she smiled up at Dan who was standing right next to her, watching her and the baby with loving eyes. "When you are older, I am going to tell you a crazy story about how your parents wanted to name you Arnie …" Dan chuckled as she spoke to the baby. "You want to hold him?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He breathed with a wide grin, taking the baby into his arms. Having not held a child since that summer with Milo, Dan was surprised at the emotions holding Evan brought forth. It took him a moment to control the lump in his throat, the tears in his eyes. "Hi there," He spoke to the little baby, glancing up to Blair. She smiled at him and their eyes met over this new bundle of joy and he felt his heart leap into his throat. In her eyes he could see the promise of a whole future with a home and children and a whole lot of love. "Marry me?" He whispered to her. And Blair, unable to find her voice, too caught up in the moment, simply smiled and nodded her answer. It was odd how Nate and Serena having a baby would be something that would only intensify her connection to Dan. But it did. As she watched him talk to Evan, gently bouncing him in his arms, she had never been more drawn to him.

The One Hundred and Forty-Third was a new beginning. A re-birth. After the long hours of labor, Serena, Nate and Evan were finally coming out of the darkness; renewed. A family.

**The End**

**Thoughts? Happy with the name? Disappointed with the Arnie story? Chuck? Let's hear it.**


	30. The One Hundred and Fifty Second

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in posting. I have to tell you that the promos and spoilers really did a number on me. I was in this happy little bubble and then BAM…obsessed with promos and spoilers. And, unable to get them out of my mind, I was having a very hard time returning to the fluff. BUT…I'm trying. **

**A/N: This chapter is incredibly long…so I broke it into two. This one, the 152****nd**** is longer and then the 153****rd**** will be a shorter blip that I will post this afternoon.**

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter if it doesn't flow very well. It hasn't flowed very well for me, but I had to get it out to you though. I can't wait any longer and now, for better or worse…here it is…and now I can move on to the next chapters which are more fluffy and easier to write (for whatever reason).**

**A/N: Thank you. For being here and for being patient. Also, a HUGE thank you to the authors who are writing…reading your stuff has helped me immensely. I will be reviewing your chapters soon, but in the mean time: ****Something To Believe In**** by ****tamilnadu09****, ****Safe**** by ****usuckbananas****, ****Doubts & Intimacy**** by ****seh28****, and of course ****How They Bloom**** by ****ivorykeys09**** You have kept my attention and my interest and my creativity going. Thank you for writing and posting over this last week. If it hadn't been for you…well, I would still be in that dark room trying to sort things out. HA! Anyway…GREAT work. Thank you.**

**A/N: Also…sorry for the ridiculous amounts of Author's Notes!**

**One Hundred and Fifty-Two**

The One hundred and fifty-second date was all about progression; closing doors and opening windows, ending of one chapter and the beginning of another. As Graduation was upon them, Blair and Dan found themselves planning for the events that would bring an end to their undergraduate careers while simultaneously planning for the day that would be the beginning of their married life.

One week out from their graduations; his on Saturday, hers on Sunday, they were meeting with Atalie to discuss further wedding plans. Then they were headed to the Archibald household to love on the newest addition to the family and taking the new parents some dinner. Finally, they would finish up with cementing plans for their joint graduation party on Saturday night. It was a day of planning.

"Did you bring your planner?" Blair spoke to Dan in a hushed voice as they followed the receptionist down the hall towards Atalie's office. She seemed just a little more tense than normal.

"Why would I need my planner?" He asked her, forcing a serious look on his face.

"Daniel Humphrey, if you think that there is anything remotely funny about…" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I brought it," he interrupted her as the receptionist opened the door for them. "But honestly Blair, do you really think there's anything on my schedule that I wouldn't be willing to move around for our _wedding day_?"

"Aw," she smiled warmly, the tension melting as they stepped through the door. "You've really perfected this as-you-wish thing, haven't you?"

"One day at a time," he smirked.

"Dan, Blair," Atalie called to them, coming from around the desk and ushering them to a table where she had binders waiting. "It's a pleasure to see you two. How are you doing?"

"We're doing well. Thank you," Blair responded for both of them as they settled at the table.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Atalie made quick work of offering them drinks before she joined them at the table. "After our last meeting, we were going to give some more thought to your wedding and hopefully come back to the table with some ideas. So…we can start with you. Did you find inspiration?"

"Well," Blair looked to Dan for support. "To be completely honest, Atalie, things have been…crazy since the last time we met. Our friends have had a baby and Dan was…" Blair's voice caught on the words as her hand reached out to him, subtly resting on his shirt above his scar. "Dan was in an accident."

"Oh my goodness," Atalie looked from Blair to Dan in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dan nodded, pressing his hand over Blair's and holding tight. "I'm okay."

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that," Atalie seemed sincere as she smiled at the two of them. "And I would guess you probably haven't thought much about the wedding then, while you've been dealing with that."

"No, no," Dan shook his head and pulled Blair's hand into his. "I would say that we've thought about it a lot…we just haven't come up with any plans."

"Well, that works out well then," Atalie smiled and pushed a binder towards them. "Because I have come up with some ideas for locations."

"Really?" Blair's face brightened as she reached for the binder.

"What are they?" Dan asked, pleased by Blair's enthusiasm.

"Well, Dan, you had requested a church for the ceremony," Atalie smiled at him and then flipped the binder open. "So, taking into consideration the estimated size of your guest list, and your mutual appreciation for history and architecture….I thought you might want to consider one of these three churches Madison Avenue Presbyterian Church, the smaller chapel at Fifth Avenue Presbyterian, and the Trinity at Wallstreet."

"Oh my…" Blair breathed as she looked at the photos.

"All three of them are open to weddings of any religion or denomination. They have similar capacities, so that shouldn't be a problem. Of course, if you chose one of them, we would have to meet with the wedding planner at each location, but I've worked with them all before. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"They are all so beautiful," Blair felt emotional as she looked to Dan. "What do you think?"

"They are beautiful," he nodded, offering her a grin before he looked to Atalie. "How do we begin to choose?"

"Well," Atalie smiled warmly. "There are a variety of ways you can start to narrow it down. One way to do that is to visit them. You may walk into one and just…know."

"And you said that we can visit them this afternoon?" Dan watched as Blair flipped through the photos.

"Absolutely," Atalie nodded. "Another way is to start looking at dates. That way, if one of them isn't available anywhere near your desired date, then you can look at eliminating it."

"Dates?" Blair glanced up from the book. "Are we talking about dates?"

"It would appear so," Dan smiled at her.

"Well," Atalie pulled out her calendar. "How about we narrow it down a bit?" The two of them nodded. "The last time we met, Blair was interested in Spring or Fall. Have either of you developed a preference?"

"Well," Dan thought for a moment. "When you say Spring, do you mean _this_ Spring or next Spring?"

"This Spring is basically over," Blair rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't really answer my question," he nudged her lightly. "Maybe I'm ready to get married in two weeks."

"_Next_ Spring," she glared at him playfully as Atalie chuckled. "Or _this_ Fall."

"This Fall," Dan answered quickly.

"Just like that?" Blair raised her eyebrows at him. "No more thought?"

"Just like that," he nodded, his eyes meeting hers for one brief, intense moment. "If there's a chance you could be my wife_ this_ year…I'll take it."

"Okay…" Blair blushed as she forced her eyes from his. Reaching for her planner, she flipped it open. "Let's see….how about…Okay. What are you doing on September 10th?" Dan shook his head and reached for his planner as Atalie watched in amusement. It was beyond clear to her that this man would agree to anything this woman asked. And it warmed her heart.

"Let's see, shall we?" He flipped it open with an exaggerated flourish and pretended to study the dates. "Ah!" He exclaimed and then met her eyes, his voice lowering. "It looks like…it looks like I'm marrying you."

"But what if the church we like is only available on the third?"

"Then I guess I'll have to do laundry another day," he shrugged with a smirk.

"I love you," Blair's businesslike demeanor faded for the briefest of moments.

"That certainly helps…" Dan couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks. "What if we shoot for September 10th and keep the other weekends in September open as back up?"

"That works for me," Blair nodded and glanced to Atalie, having almost forgotten she was there. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," she nodded and made some notes in her notebook. "Now, would you like to hear my suggestions for the reception site?"

"Definitely," Dan nodded, leaning forward to look at the binder.

"Again, I have three suggestions for you for the reception. And again, they are all taking into account what you have told me about yourselves and your love story…" She smiled as she flipped some pages. "First, there's the rooftop garden at The Met. It has the indoor and outdoor aspect you requested. And it has arguably the best view in the city; right over the top of Central Park. In the fall, in the evening…it will be unbelievably beautiful. Second, we have the Rooftop Sculpture Garden at MoMA. Again, they have the indoor/outdoor functionality. And third, we have The Celeste Bartos Forum at The NY Public Library, which doesn't have the view that the other two do, but I thought was a good choice based on your proposal and your love of books."

"Wow…" Dan raised his eyebrows, looking up at Atalie. "These are really perfect. How did you do that?"

"It's a gift," she laughed.

"In high school, I sat on the steps at The Met for lunch almost every day…." Blair's attention was focused on the photos from previous weddings at the locations. "I would have never imagined getting married on the rooftop."

"Or that you would be marrying Dan Humphrey," Dan pointed out with a chuckle.

"You just never know, do you?" Blair smiled up at him.

"No you really don't," he shook his head and then looked to Atalie. "So, we can go see these?"

"Absolutely," Atalie nodded and reached for her phone. "Let me have Alexis call for the car and we can be on our way."

"Great," Dan nodded and turned his attention to Blair.

"Are you happy with these options?"

"Are you kidding?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "I think we're going to have to plan three weddings just so we can use them all."

"Oh God help me…" Dan muttered with a grin.

**THAT EVENING**

After a long day touring churches, touring reception sites, Blair and Dan finally escaped into a cab, along with bags full of take out, and began the short drive to Serena and Nate's for dinner.

"Well…" Dan began, leaning back in the seat. "They all have September 10th open."

"Yeah," Blair nodded; her mind slightly numb.

"And I guess that…seeing them…" He raised his eyebrows, "helped?"

"Not really," Blair chuckled. "How are we ever going to pick?"

"Well, Atalie suggested that we let it sit for a while and that it would come to us, eventually."

"You have quite a bit of faith in Atalie now, don't you?" Blair smiled at him, reaching for his hand.

"Well, she is the professional," he pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss. "We'll figure it out. No need to worry."

"You're right," Blair sighed and refocused her attention. "Plus, now we get to go see little Evan and give him some great big kisses."

"Exactly," Dan agreed, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes.

"We should talk to Nate and Serena about being in the wedding," Blair thought out loud as she watched the buildings pass. "And who knows, maybe they can help us decide."

"Maybe they can."

"Hey Dan?" She tugged on his hand, forcing his head up.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes slightly, peeking at her through them.

"What are your thoughts on my last name?" She bit at her lower lip as she watched him.

"Your last name?" He shrugged, slightly confused. "I'm not sure what you mean. I'm not sure I have any thoughts on your last name…"

"On _changing_ my last name," she nudged him lightly with her foot. "You know…after we're married. What are your thoughts on my last name after we're married?"

"Ah…" Dan sat up fully as the car pulled to a stop outside of Nate and Serena's building. "I'm not sure I'm going to weigh in on that one."

"Not weigh in?" She seemed confused by his words as they stepped from the cab and into the building. "Since when do you keep your opinions to yourself? You're usually the _first_ to weigh in on…well, everything."

"While I cede your sarcastic, but true, point," Dan admitted as they climbed into the elevator. "This is a big decision; a decision you have to make, all on your own."

"But I thought one of the _many _benefits of having you as a husband is that I wouldn't have to make decisions on my own anymore," her eyes went wide and innocent as she tilted her head to the side. Dan chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice touch," he narrowed his eyes at her. "But I think this is a personal decision, one women have been struggling with for years. And I don't think it's really fair for me to have a vote. It's your name. It has to be your decision."

"That's it?" She arched an eyebrow cautiously. "That's all you have? No desire for me to share your name?"

"Blair," his voice grew soft. "Of course I want you to share my name. I want you to share…everything with me. But to be honest, I guess I never really thought of you as a woman who would want to change her name, so I'm a little surprised that you want to discuss it, I guess."

"What kind of woman is that Dan?" She crossed her arms in front of her feeling oddly defensive. She really didn't have a solid thought one way or the other.

"See, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut," he shook his head. "Really, I have no preference. I love you, but the debate over you changing _your _name, is going to have to be resolved by you. I'm out."

"Fine," she stuck her lower lip out slightly as she thought. "You know…I have given it some thought."

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I keep going back and forth. Sometimes I think I am 100% behind not changing it. And then sometimes I'm 100% behind changing it."

"That makes sense." He nodded. "It's a hard decision."

"I mean…Blair _Waldorf_ is who I've been. My diploma says Waldorf. My degree from Columbia will say Waldorf. I've always been Blair Waldorf."

"Sure, sure," Dan agreed, finding her incredibly cute as she processed this in front of him. He had always been most attracted to her mind and watching her use it really did something to him.

"And _everyone_ knows me as Blair Waldorf…"

"Blair," he smiled at her. "It would be completely fine with me if you want to keep your last name."

"OR…" She continued on as though she hadn't heard him. "I could hyphenate…" She tapped her finger against her lips as she thought. "Though…that seems like quite the mouthful. _And_ it would look strange on our stationary…"

"Our stationary?" Dan smirked.

"Or I could change it," she shrugged lightly.

"You could," he nodded and watched as she tossed it around in her head.

"Blair….Humphrey," she smiled as she spoke the words out loud for the very first time; smiled as they conjured up all sorts of images of her and Dan; with kids, with grandkids. And, try as he might, Dan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as she said them. It was a reflex. It was instinct. It was hormonal. "Blair Humphrey. Blair _Humphrey_…" She trailed off, catching his grin. "Seems like maybe you _do _have a preference," her smile widened as she stepped closer to him, invading his space with a seductive look in her eyes. "Mrs. Blair Humphrey…" She whispered the words slowly and kissed just below his ear. "You like that, don't you?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…" He turned his head to catch her lips with his. "I _do_ like the way that sounds coming out of your mouth." He kissed her once, twice, and three times before pulling back, focusing on her eyes; hoping she could see the sincerity in his. "But truly Blair, it doesn't matter to me if you stay Waldorf, Waldorf-Humphrey, just Humphrey or some crazy combination we haven't even thought of yet. I won't think of you as anything less than your own, independent woman if you change it. And I won't be…I don't know…I won't be _offended_ if you don't." He pressed his lips to hers again. "As long as Blair…Waldorf, Waldorf-Humphrey, or Humphrey…as long as _you_ end up my bride," he shrugged. "I'll be happy."

"Your bride?" She sighed as the doors opened. "Tell me this Humphrey, have you always been so…perfect?"

"Ha!" He laughed, reaching for the take-out bags with one hand and for her hand with the other. "No. I haven't. You must bring it out in me."

"Aww…" She laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and towards their friends. "You're just so…I don't know."

"Leaning a little towards Humphrey now, aren't you?" He joked.

"You know it," she kissed him one last time and then knocked on the door.

"Well, I guess…keep me posted?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Absolutely," she nodded and turned towards the door as it was pulled open.

"Blair! Dan!" Serena exclaimed as she pushed the door open, allowing them greater access. "Oh my God…I am so happy to see you…" She hugged them each in turn and stood aside as they came in. "I've missed adults."

"Doesn't Nate still live here? He's an adult…basically." Dan asked with a smirk and Serena laughed. He took off his jacket and toed off his shoes.

"Nice," Nate called out as he stepped into the room; looking slightly disheveled but happy to see them.

"Where's Evan?" Blair asked, looking around excitedly as Dan and Nate took the bags to the kitchen.

"He's sleeping," Serena answered as she gathered some blankets and pacifiers and moved them to a stand they had set up next to a huge recliner/rocker in the corner of the living room; trying to tidy up just a bit while she could.

"Can we wake him up?" Blair raised her eyebrows hopefully. Knowing that she was soon going to see her little nephew was what kept her going all day.

"No. We cannot _wake him up_," Serena glared at her and then lowered her voice. "And if you value your life at all, you won't let Nate hear you say that."

"Yikes," Blair raised her eyebrows. "What's with the not so thinly veiled threats?"

"Sorry," Serena smiled at her friend, her eyes softening. "It's just…Evan hasn't been sleeping very well. He's up every three hours to eat or to be held or…and Nate and I…we're just exhausted." Serena slumped down onto the couch, letting her head fall back.

"Oh honey," Blair moved to sit next to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay," Serena's head rolled to the side to look at her friend. "I mean…at least we have help, you know? Anne hired somebody to come and clean the house for us and my mom has been sending grocery service since we brought Evan home. I don't know how people do it, Blair. I have all of this help and still…I'm exhausted."

"Is there anything I can do?" Blair reached out to hold her friend's hand. She wasn't exactly sure how she could help, but she wanted to offer.

"No," Serena smiled sleepily. "Just being here is nice. Having an adult conversation is nice. And you brought dinner…which is even better."

"Okay," Blair nodded and settled back into the couch. "Then I'll just be here."

"Thank you, B," Serena smiled and allowed her eyes to close briefly before she took a deep breath and sat up. "We should really go eat. You never know when he'll wake up and need something…" And then Blair watched as Serena heaved herself off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Blair followed; her mind at work.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table, S," Blair suggested. "I'll go help Dan bring in dinner."

"Okay," Serena nodded and moved towards a chair. Blair smiled and headed to the kitchen, passing Nate with drinks as she moved. She rounded the corner and moved next to Dan who was busy putting the food onto the plates.

"Hey," she smiled at him with a low voice. "Do you have anything major going on tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "Why? What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Blair lowered her voice as she collected utensils. "Maybe we stay here tonight."

"I don't know Blair, I'm not sure they're up for a sleepover," Dan nodded towards Serena and Nate.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes. "I meant; what if after dinner we send Serena and Nate to a hotel; somewhere nice. Give them some time away; they can relax and bathe and _sleep_; in a comfortable bed, all night. We can stay here with Evan. Sure, we'll have to get up every three hours and feed him and hold him…but we can do that for one night, can't we?"

"I suppose we can," Dan nodded and picked up two of the plates.

"Really?" Blair's face lit up with excitement. "Are you sure? I mean, I know it's not a lot, but maybe even just one night would help."

"Absolutely," Dan nodded, smiling at her. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, what can I say, Humphrey? You're rubbing off on me," she smiled back and collected the last two plates and headed towards the dining room. "Dinner's ready!" She called out. Both Nate and Serena perked up.

"It looks delicious," Serena clapped her hands together; eyeing the food hungrily.

"It does," Nate agreed, taking the plates from Blair and sitting them on the table. "Thank you guys, for doing this."

"You're welcome," Dan smiled, setting his plates down in front of his and Blair's seats. "Drinks?"

"I'll take water," Serena told him, taking a bite of her salad. "But there's wine and beer in the fridge."

"Water," Nate called after him.

"Me too," Blair smiled after him as he stepped away from them. "So…" She began, taking her seat. "We actually wanted to talk to you two about a few things. Is that okay?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with babies…" Serena joked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Or baby poop…" Nate offered with a grin.

"Or baby bottles…" Serena chuckled.

"Or babies screaming…" Nate laughed. And Blair looked between them both as if they were going crazy.

"Sorry, B," Serena laughed, seeing Blair's expression. "We've been kind of on baby overload and would actually _love_ to talk about something else, anything else."

"Okay," Blair smiled as Dan joined them, distributing water glasses all around. "Well, first…we wanted to talk to you about our wedding."

"Oh!" Serena clapped excitedly. "I would _love_ to talk about your wedding! How are the plans coming along?"

"Well, we met with Atalie today and toured some churches and some reception sites."

"And?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"Well, for the reception, she suggested The rooftop at The Met, the rooftop at MoMA, or the Celeste Bartos Forum at The NY Public Library," Blair listed them off.

"Oh B…" Serena smiled as visions of the three ran through her mind. "Those are all excellent choices."

"Aren't they?" Blair sighed in agreement. "I don't know how we'll ever decide."

"You'll just have to have three weddings," Serena joked, taking a sip from her glass.

"See!" Blair exclaimed, turning to Dan. "I told you we were going to have to have three weddings."

"Thank you for that," he looked to Serena pointedly and laughter spread around the table.

"Hey," Blair smacked his arm and turned back to her friend. "It's harder than I thought, planning a wedding…" She trailed off in thought for the moment. "Hey…what about you two? Have you talked at all about a wedding?"

"You mean between the bottles, the poop and the screaming?" Nate looked to her with mild amusement in his eyes before turning to Serena with a loving smile. "Yeah…we've talked about it."

"And?" Blair looked from Nate to Serena.

"Well," Serena took a deep breath and laid her fork down, looking to Dan and Blair. "We have decided that what we really want; what we really need is to…get away. We don't want a huge wedding. We don't want an Upper East Side event…we just want to go away."

"Go away?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Serena nodded. "We want to get married on the Turks and Caicos Islands."

"Turks and Caicos?" Blair smiled.

"On June 25th," Serena continued.

"June 25th?" Blair's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. That's soon!"

"I know, Blair," Serena rushed with an explanation; misreading Blair's expression. "I know that you and Dan were engaged before we were and you probably wanted to be married before us and…"

"Stop," Blair laughed, placing her hand on her friend's. "That's not what I meant…I don't care if you and Nate get married before we do!"

"You don't?" Serena breathed a sigh of relief; pleased that they had grown past their childhood one-upmanship.

"Of course not," Blair felt bad that her friend was worried about such a thing. "Of course not. It just seems…soon."

"It is," Serena nodded and reached for Nate's hand. "But Evan will be almost two months by then and…I should be feeling back to my normal self and…"

"And we really don't want to wait," Nate cut in, watching Serena lovingly.

"And we only want our closest friends and family to come…" Serena reached out to Blair. "We're not going to have an elaborate wedding with attendants and flair. But we want you two there. I want you there, B. You've been my best friend…through so much and I would love it if you and Dan would come down and be a part of it."

"Of course," Blair nodded through tears in her eyes. "Of course we'll be there!"

"Dan?" Nate looked across the table.

"What the hell…I've never been to Turks and Caicos," Dan offered with a grin.

"Great!" Serena smiled wide. "We're going to make a whole trip out of it; have everyone fly down on Thursday, party on Friday, get married on Saturday, relax on Sunday…and then we'll stay behind for our honeymoon…" She sighed. "And Anne is going to bring Evan home with her so we can have some down time."

"Sounds perfect," Blair smiled as she thought of lying in the warm sun with Dan; swimming in the crystal water with Dan.

"We think so," Serena nodded and then shook her head as she remembered how this conversation had started. "But wait, we were talking about your wedding. I'm sorry…I seem to get very easily sidetracked these days." She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Blair chuckled and took a bite from her food. "I have very little to report. We're deciding on locations for now. Though it does look like September 10th is going to be the big day."

"September 10th," Serena repeated with a smile. "I think a Fall wedding will be beautiful, Blair. The weather will be nice, the trees will be changing. And the colors are just perfect for you."

"Thank you," Blair smiled dreamily as her mind drifted into thought.

"You're welcome," Serena nodded. "You know, if you need any help with anything, I would be happy to pitch in."

"Well…" Blair glanced to Dan who nodded with a knowing smile. "There is something we've been meaning to ask you."

"Oh?" Serena glanced up from her plate.

"Well, we are going to have a wedding with pomp and circumstance," she grinned as she thought of it. "And attendants…" She glanced to Dan.

"Yes," he nodded. "And we would like it…"

"Love it, in fact," Blair cut in. "If the two of you would stand up with us. As my Maid of Honor...or Matron, as the case may be."

"And," Dan looked to Nate. "As my best man."

"Wow…" Nate grinned. "Really? I mean…I'm honored. I am…yes." Nate finally managed. "I'm in."

"Me too," Serena's wide grin matched Nate's. "Oh Blair…I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Blair smiled at both of them. "You know…" But before Blair could even continue, little Evan awoke and made his presence known; his cries calling out to them from his bedroom.

"Is that Evan?" Blair's face scrunched up, surprised by the sheer force behind his wails.

"Ah yes," Serena smiled as she moved to stand up. "My son."

"I'll go," Nate placed a hand on her arm and stood. "It's my turn. You finish your dinner."

"No, no," Dan shook his head as he stood and tossed his napkin to the table. "I'll go. You sit down and finish your dinner," he pointed to Nate and leaned to kiss Blair as he moved from the table. "You want to go ahead and make your calls?"

"Yes," she nodded and reached for her phone.

"Make your calls?" Nate eyed her suspiciously as he sat back down.

"Yes," she dismissed him and flipped open her phone, dialing. Nate looked to Serena who shrugged and took another drink. "Good evening. This is Blair Waldorf. I would like to reserve a room…" She smiled sweetly at them as she stepped from the table.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Nope," Serena shook her head. "But I've found that I don't really mind so much…being in the dark. Dan's in with Evan and it's apparently working because he's stopped crying. I'm just going to sit here and relish the fact that I can…_sit_ here."

"Yeah…" Nate relaxed back into his seat. Dan emerged from the nursery holding a dry and happy little baby. Serena pointed him in the direction of the bottles and smiled as Dan went about feeding their little guy.

Blair quickly returned to the room with a self-satisfied grin and a reservation at the Four Seasons. Offering up very weak protests, Nate and Serena acquiesced and hurried to pack their bags. Serena wrote down, in great detail, Evan's schedule for the next twenty four hours and then, with kisses to Evan, Blair and Dan, she allowed Nate to pull her from their home towards a night of peace and quiet. Hesitantly, Blair left Dan alone with Evan and hurried to collect what they would need in order to stay over for the night.

When she returned, Blair found Dan in the large recliner/rocker in the corner of the room with tiny little Evan cuddled up asleep on his chest. She slowly closed the door behind her as she lowered her bag to the ground. Grinning, she watched Dan with little Evan sleeping peacefully, the calmness radiating from them. She smiled at him with a look of utter adoration in her eyes. How was it possible that Dan Humphrey only grew more attractive with time; more desirable. He was simply the most caring, gentle man she knew. And he was hers. She sighed softly as she moved closer. It was then that he noticed her watching; his eyes rising to catch hers. Her lips curled up with a warm smile. And Dan couldn't help but imagine having a child with Blair; couldn't help but think of a time when he might be cuddled up with his own child while she watched them from a distance.

"Hey…" He mouthed and waved at her to come into the room. She nodded and moved to stand next to him, smiling adoringly down at the baby who was already back to sleep. Her eyes caught his in a moment of shared connectedness and the heat she felt there made her blush. Noticing this, Dan's lips pulled into a wide grin. "Marry me?" He whispered.

"Well…" Blair gulped back the lump in her throat. "With that pool of baby drool on your shirt, how could I resist?" Dan glanced down and chuckled.

"I tried to put him in his bed, but that made him cry," Dan whispered to her.

"He's not crying now," Blair's voice was low; warm.

"I guess he likes it here," Dan glanced down at where Evan laid on his stomach while Dan was softly rubbing his back.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Blair grinned and Dan chuckled lightly. She moved then, settling onto the couch next to him, preparing to tell him what she had been wanting to tell him since that morning. "Hey, Dan…" Blair's voice was just a little different, causing Dan to look up to her. He watched as her posture changed and her features softened, making her look vulnerable and a little afraid.

"Blair?" He searched her face for a hint of some kind.

"Can we talk about something?" She smiled up at him in a nervous sort of way.

"We can talk about anything," his voice clear and strong; a stark contrast to hers.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and looked down to her hands, clasped in her lap. "There's something I need to tell you about and it's not really…it's not the easiest thing for me to talk about. But it's important and…it's important that you know…so I'm going to tell you."

"Okay," he nodded, feeling slightly nervous.

"And it's also…it's important that you try to not over-think it. I know you and I know you'll want to…blame somebody, but it's nobody's fault. And you'll want to fix it and make it better and…you really can't. I need you to remember that. It just…it just is…or it was. And I don't want you to go crazy trying to figure it out or fix it or assign blame for it…"

"Okay…" The concern in his voice grew exponentially as he watched her begin to fidget. "Blair…what is it?"

"I…there really is no easy way to say it…" Her eyes focused on the baby in his arms, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hey…" He cut in, his hand lifting as though he were reaching for her. "Just say it."

"Well…" She took a deep breath. "In high school I was…bulimic," her voice cracked at the end and Dan fought his body's natural urge to flinch. He instantly felt sick as so many moments from their past came flooding into his mind. So many things about her actions making more sense; so many things making him sad for her. "I mean…I don't know that it's really something you ever truly overcome. You could say that I am in…remission, I guess." She tried for a smile. "I went through treatment. I have a psychiatrist. I…I haven't…acted out…in years. But I used to. And it was bad. It was scary and my parents were…very worried."

"Blair, I had no idea…" He started, moving so that he was more upright, wanting to be closer to her.

"I know," she nodded, an authentic smile spreading across her lips. "I was pretty good at hiding it. Only my parents, Serena, Nate, and Chuck knew. And they only knew because they were the ones who…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "They were the ones to figure it out. They told my mother and I was in with a psychiatrist the next day."

"Wow…" Dan took a deep breath. "Blair, that's…terrible."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was. But now…I'm better now. I am."

"I just can't imagine you ever thinking for a second that you are anything less than…" He struggled for his words as tears sprang to his eyes. "I mean, Blair…you are unbelievably beautiful."

"It's not about that, though," she shrugged lightly as her eyes met his. "I mean, it's not _just _about that. It's about control and self image and…a lot of other things."

"I know," he nodded. "I know you're right. It's just…"

"Yeah," she nodded and a silence settled over them. She moved then, leaning forward, closer to him, so that he would catch the impact of her words. "I'm okay, Dan. That's why I'm telling you now. I had a long battle, but it was one that I won. And now, I'm okay. I told you so that you would know, so that you wouldn't be left in the dark about something from my past. But I didn't tell you so that you would worry. You don't need to worry about me."

"I don't need to _worry_ about you?" He chuckled dryly. "Blair…" He shuffled Evan so that he was content in the crook of his arm and reached out to her with his other hand. "I love you and I hate the idea of anything bad happening to you."

"I know," she reached out and took his hand. "But that's why I'm telling you."

"What's why you're telling me?"

"Well, tomorrow I'm meeting with my mother to begin designing my wedding dress," her eyes twinkled with excitement. "And yesterday when I thought about it…I suddenly became nervous."

"Nervous?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "My mother and I haven't always had…the best relationship, you know that."

"Yeah," his voice grew tight as he remembered that moment in the hallway so long ago; trying to fight the dislike he instantly felt for Eleanor.

"It's not her fault Dan," Blair began, seeing the change in his expression.

"It's not _not_ her fault, Blair," Dan countered.

"I don't want you to blame her," Blair's eyes grew soft. "This is why I debated over telling you; this exact reason. I didn't want you to blame her."

"You debated?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes," she nodded. "Of course I did. I knew you would worry. I knew you would blame her. And I also knew that neither of those things are necessary."

"I'm glad that you decided to tell me," he tried to relax for her benefit; leaning back in his chair and moving Evan back to his chest. "What made you decide to?"

"Dr. Sherman," she laughed lightly. "He's my psychiatrist. I went and saw him this morning."

"This morning?"

"Before we met at Atalie's," she explained. "When I felt nervous yesterday about tomorrow, I made an appointment right away. And that's what's important about this, Dan. I noticed the very first sign that there could possibly, remotely, be any sort of _hint _of a problem and I called my doctor right away. I met with him, we talked, and I'm feeling better now. I'm not nervous about tomorrow. I'm excited. And _that_…that means it's working. That means I'm doing well. That means I'm in recovery. That means I'm growing and moving on. At my worst…hell, even at my best…I wouldn't have reacted that way. But the therapy worked, the system worked. I did what I was supposed to do and I feel better. And that's what you should take away from this."

"I'm trying," he offered a smile. And he was trying. But he hated to think that tomorrow she could be stepping into a situation that had the potential to send her reeling. "I will continue to try."

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

"I love you," because his mind was failing him at the moment, he chose simple words.

"I know," she nodded and held his gaze, determined not to waver under the heaviness it conveyed.

"Just so you know."

"And…because I also know how your mind works, I talked to Dr. Sherman and he gave me some literature for people who love somebody who has an eating disorder; signs to watch for, things to know…"

"You brought me home pamphlets?" His grin widened. She knew him so well.

"Yes," she smirked. "And Dr. Sherman said he would be willing to meet with you…should you ever have any questions or concerns. Though…you can always ask me…" Her eyes met his and they shone with sincerity. "I promise that I will be honest with you."

"Okay," he gulped back the lump that had formed inexplicably in his throat.

"Okay," she nodded and moved to relax.

"Hey Blair?"

"Yeah?" Her head turned to the side to look at him.

"Should you…I don't know, should you find another designer? For the dress?" His voice was small and she fought her instinct to snap at him. He was concerned. And he was asking her, just like she had just asked him to.

"No," she shook her head and smiled. "My mother and I have come a long way. It took a lot of work, but we've recovered. And I can't think of anyone in the world I would rather have do this."

"Okay," he nodded, accepting her answer.

"Okay," she smiled again. And just as the silence spread over them, just as they relaxed into the quiet peacefulness of the room, little Evan decided it was time to wake up; his wail bursting their serene bubble.

"I think he's hungry again," Dan chuckled as he stood from his chair. "I'll just go get him a bottle."

"Okay," Blair nodded and stood next to him. "Why don't you do that and I'll hold him." She held her hands out.

"You sure?" He checked.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and took the baby from his hands, nestling him in her arms. "Hi there little one…" She spoke softly to him as she subconsciously began to bounce him lightly in her arms. Dan stood, rooted to his spot and watched her holding him, all of his insides turning to mush at the site. Blair caught him staring and leveled her eyes at him. "Better get on it, _Cool Uncle Dan._ If we starve the poor kid, we're never going to be able to stay with him again…"

"Ha," he laughed as he snapped from his trance. "I'm on it." And Dan hurried towards the kitchen, leaving Blair and Evan alone.

"Sh. Sh. Shhh…" She whispered in his ear, holding him close. "It's okay little guy. Aunt B is here. No need to cry. Come on…Evan Nathaniel…" Her voice was comforting but Evan's wails only increased. She moved towards the window then, turning him slightly so he could see the lights of the city in the night sky. "Look at that…come on little man…" She cooed, wishing Dan would hurry back with that bottle. She had no idea how disarming a baby's wails could be. "Evan…Evan…Evan…" She spoke to him in long, slow, soft words, but nothing worked. With a quick glance in the direction of Dan, she looked back at the crying baby in her arms and swallowed her pride. "Arnie…" She rolled her eyes as the words came out of her mouth. "Arnie…." And then, to her surprise and alarm, he began to quiet down; his sobs settling. "Oh of course," she mumbled with a groan as Evan opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hi there Arnie…" She couldn't help the smile on her face as his cries came to a halt. "See, you don't have to cry…" And then behind her she heard Dan come hurriedly back into the room.

"Here's the bottle…" He moved towards her and glanced at the baby and then back up at her. "Wow, look at you."

"I know!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "Looks like Aunt Blair has the magic touch."

"Yes it does," he smirked and handed her the bottle.

"But we shouldn't be that surprised," she shrugged as she brought the bottle to Evan's mouth. "I've been influencing Upper East Siders for years."

"Yes you have," Dan crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled at her. "Also…I heard you call him Arnie." Her eyes flew to his; a wave of panic on her face.

"Dan…" There was a tone of warning in her voice.

"Don't worry…" He held up his hands. "I won't tell a soul." But he couldn't help but laugh as Blair, slightly embarrassed lowered her and Evan into the rocker.

"Good," she glared at him. "Because that would be one way to guarantee I'll be staying a Waldorf." Dan moved to her then, reaching down to pull her chin up with his fingers.

Leaning to kiss her, his eyes held hers, and very seriously he said, "I love you Blair _Waldorf_."

"I love you too," she smiled under his lips. "Dan Humphrey." And then she turned her attention back to the bundle in her arms.

As the night wore on they managed to successfully feed, bathe and rock little Evan Nathaniel. Though they knew that Serena wanted Evan to sleep in his bed, both Dan and Blair agreed that, for this one night, he was going to sleep wherever they could get him to sleep. So, as Dan slept in the recliner, Evan slept on his chest. And Blair, completely enamored by the scene before her, laid on the couch and gazed at the two of them. When Evan ultimately woke in three hours for his next feeding, Blair and Dan switched places. Though neither of them really had much sleep that night, they both walked away feeling they had so much more.

When Serena and Nate returned the next morning; rested and thankful, they found the three of them on the floor in Evan's nursery, fast asleep on a large, comfy blanket. They stood in the doorway and debated for only a moment before they stepped into the room to wake their friends. Nate shook Dan lightly and Serena ran her hand along Blair's back, lulling her from her slumber. As Dan woke, he sat up and took in the scene, slightly embarrassed to be caught sleeping on the job. And as Blair woke up, she smiled and then, catching a gleam from Serena's hand, her smile widened.

"We went shopping," Serena smiled as Blair reached for her hand, admiring the new ring.

"Oh my…" Blair pulled her friend into a hug as Dan stood and congratulated Nate yet again.

Very carefully, Nate moved Evan to his bed and the four of them moved out into the living room where they exchanged thank yous and congratulations and promises to see each other during the weekend of graduations.

Serena and Nate returned to their family with a renewed outlook and a new ring in place. Dan and Blair returned to her place where they showered and dressed. And then Dan accompanied Blair to her mother's office where, after a long, slow kiss and a look that spoke volumes of his love, devotion, and admiration for her, he left her there so she could begin to design the dress that she would wear when she finally became his wife.

The One Hundred and Fifty Second date had been all about progression; moving forward with the knowledge, wisdom, strength, perseverance and friendships they had gained in the past. And with their graduations just on the horizon, and weddings to follow, they were moving forward with whole hearts and happy minds.

**THE END (For now)**

**In your reviews, please let me know your thoughts on reception location. While I think I know where I'm headed, I am anxious to see what you think. Here are the options:**

**Reception Sites:**

**MoMA: ****.com/news/2009/sf-moma-rooftop-sculpture-garden-grand-opening/**

**The Met: ****/2008/04/jeff-koons-on-the-roof-at-the-met-april-22-october-26/**

**NY Public Library: (Celeste Bartos Forum): ****.org/spacerental**

**Wedding Sites:**

**Madison Avenue Presbyterian Church: .com/ **

**Fifth Avenue Presbyterian Church (the small chapel): ****.com/photos/shutterdeb/3253789790/**

**Trinity At Wallstreet: ****.com/search?q=trinity+at+wall+street&hl=en&prmd=ivns&source=lnms&tbm=isch&ei=hP6lTbuyN42asAOu2r35DA&sa=X&oi=mode_link&ct=mode&cd=2&sqi=2&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAQ&biw=1259&bih=789**

**ON BLAIR'S BULIMIA: I am not an expert and am not trying to speak as such on the topic of eating disorders. My only point was for Blair to tell Dan about her struggle and for them to move forward together. Though, professionally, I am a therapist and I do believe that an eating disorder is something that you live with your entire life, even when it is in complete remission.**


	31. The One Hundred and Fifty Third

**A/N: I have been writing this story for TWO MONTHS TODAY! Wow. Thank you all so much for hanging out with me (and Dan and Blair) for two flipping months! **

**A/N: This is a pretty short one. It was originally part of the last chapter and I had to cut them up. Hope the flow isn't too off. So, here is the weekend of graduations. Enjoy.**

**The One Hundred and Fifty Third**

The One Hundred and Fifty Third Date was about wrapping things up. It was two days of graduation; forty-eight hours of commencement. It was a celebration of accomplishments with a couple of road bumps thrown in for good measure. It all actually began weeks before when Blair had come to Dan with a 'brilliant' idea. Though he was immediately leery of her plan, her excitement and determination won out.

"A _joint _graduation party?" His voice was weary. "I don't know Blair…"

"What don't you know, Humphrey?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Getting all of our parents in the same room at the same time…" He shook his head. "It just seems like we're begging for some drama."

"They have all been in the same room together before now."

"No. No they haven't. My mother has never met, well, any of your parents. And to top it off, she's not all that fond of my father and Lily," Dan groaned as he thought of what was coming.

"But we're going to be married, Dan. In September," Blair countered. "Eventually they are all going to have to be in the same room together."

"Yes, but September is much further away than May."

"Dan," she had a tone of finality in her voice. "It's happening. Accept it."

"This is going to be a disaster."

"It will be fine," Blair rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "It will be fine." And then with a dismissive wave of her hand, she considered the discussion closed. She went about preparing for their graduation weekend while Dan prepared for the moment his mother would come to the Upper East Side to meet the Waldorfs…all of them.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

It was the night before Dan's graduation and they were staying the weekend at Blair's place, simply due to the proximity to both of their graduations. As they prepared for the weekend ahead of them, they remained true to form. Blair's light blue gown had long ago been dry-cleaned and hung in the doorway to her closet; pristine. Dan's purple gown was still in the box, sitting on the corner of Blair's desk. After much pushing and prodding, he was finally taking it out to be sure of its fit and then to make it presentable; as presentable as he could. As he fought with the ridiculous amounts of tape that bound the box together, Blair was standing before her own gown, mind in thought.

"You know how some uniforms are sexy?" Blair asked as she ran her hands over the slick light blue fabric of her gown.

"Sure…" Dan smirked as he finally opened the box and pulled out his gown.

"Well, graduation caps and gowns are definitely not included on that list," she huffed and Dan laughed.

"I don't think they were going for sexy," he shook out the gown as it unfolded before him.

"What do you think they were going for?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know," he pulled the gown on and moved towards the mirror. "Scholarly?" He offered as she turned towards him then; walking closer.

"Well, it is certainly sexier now," she grinned at him in the mirror as she stood behind him.

"Thank you," he smiled back and then turned to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I _have _always found scholarly sexy," Blair smiled as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"And I am incredibly thankful for that fact," he mumbled against her lips.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," she pulled back slightly to look at him.

"I'm proud of you too," he smiled sweetly. "And not just because you're graduating on Sunday."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "What else have I done to gain your pride this weekend?"

"Well, tomorrow, in support of me, you—Blair Waldorf, are going to be sitting in Yankee Stadium." He grinned at the thought of her in a stadium seat, even if it was for the event of his graduation.

"First and last time," she warned as she stepped from his arms. "Now get that thing off of you so we can get the wrinkles out."

"You should really be sure to have a hotdog from a vendor," he suggested with sarcasm as he pulled the gown off and handed it to her. "There's nothing like it."

"Funny man," she smirked as he walked away from her. "Now go and see if you can find an iron in this place. These wrinkles are not going to leave on their own accord."

"I'm on it!" He called with a chuckle as he stepped from her room. She watched as he disappeared around the corner and sighed lightly. Taking a moment to think about all that had brought her to this point caused her to pause and smile. Graduating from Columbia. Marrying Dan Humphrey. Her cheeks warmed as she thought of it. Her life had taken such an unexpected but completely expected turn. Nobody would have ever guessed she would be marrying Dan, least of all herself. But, as it turned out, it was exactly what she needed. Her eyes settled on the cap she would be wearing on Sunday and her smile widened.

**SATURDAY**

Though Blair had set an alarm for 7 and a back up alarm for 7:30, at 5:45, her eyelids fluttered open and there she was; wide awake. She rolled over to her side, her eyes zeroing in on Dan. He was sprawled out on his back sleeping soundly. She watched him for a moment, enjoying the steady sound of him breathing. Her eyes traveled over him, taking him in. It was an amazing thing to see; Dan quiet and peaceful. He was always so…on. Always ready for anything she threw his way. Ready for anything really. It was one of the things she loved most about him. There wasn't a thing in the world she couldn't take to him. Not a thing that he wouldn't stand at her side and step up to. He was _that _devoted; that loyal; that constant. She looked him over, enjoying the chance to watch him without him knowing, without him offering up some smug comment or witty challenge.

Her eyes took in his hair; dark, wavy, and slightly frizzy from the night's sleep. Her eyes moved to his face and she grinned at the way his forehead held a slight crinkle as though he were in thought, even in sleep. Her eyes moved to his face with his slight morning scruff and his perfect, kissable mouth. Her eyes traveled further down, taking in his broad, strong shoulders; always available for her to lean on or cry into. As he eyes moved further down, they fell on his scar; still slightly pink and apparent. As a reflex, her hand reached out to it, settling over it, feeling the heat that radiated from him. She gulped back the lump that formed in her throat as her mind naturally went…there. And then, as a reflex, Dan moved; shifting slightly as his hand found hers, settling on top of it, pressing it close to him. It was amazing how, even in sleep, his body reacted to her; knew what she needed and responded accordingly. Wanting to be closer, she moved so that she could cuddle into his side. Her hand still sandwiched between his hand and his chest, she settled her head on his shoulder and sighed as the contentment fell over her. Somehow she didn't mind waking up an entire hour and fifteen minutes early if it meant she could stay right in that spot.

She loved him…so much. As she watched him sleep, the steadiness of his breathing calming her, she was taken aback by the swelling in her heart. She was over the moon in love with Dan Humphrey. She couldn't quite put words to how much she loved him. And she could barely even recall a time when she didn't love him. It took great effort and some thought to bring up a memory where she didn't want to feel his arms around her, his lips on hers. She stifled a chuckle as her brain reminded her of high school and just how much she had _loved _Dan Humphrey then. But she hadn't been ready for a Dan Humphrey then. But she was more than ready for a Dan Humphrey now.

Giving in to the urge she had to kiss him, she moved then; leaning closer and placing a soft, light kiss to the hollow part of his neck next to his collar bone. Her lips felt warm at the touch and she felt his body stir slightly next to her. Taking a chance, she turned her head slightly to place another kiss on his shoulder. And then she was hooked. She leaned up slightly to place a kiss on the curve of his jaw. First one, then two, and just as she moved in for the third, Dan moved. His eyes fluttering so they were just barely open, he moved; rising up and turning so that he was over her, his body over hers, pulling the hand she had placed on his scar so that her arm wrapped around him, leaning down to press his lips to hers in a moment of uninhibited, unexpected passion. His breathing was raspy as his mouth met hers. Matching his passion with her own, she immediately opened her lips under his, allowing his tongue entrance. She moaned at the desire that instantaneously overtook her body. She was amazed at how he continued to illicit this kind of _want_ from deep inside her; this kind of need to be with him. With one hand rooted into her hair, Dan moved his other to push up under her shirt, seeking unobstructed contact. She gasped as his skin touched hers. And when he pulled away from her, only to tug her shirt over her head, his sleepy eyes met hers and she was certain she stopped breathing. His eyes were dark; full of passion and lust. Her hands traveled up his arms, over his shoulders and pulled at his face, bringing his lips crashing into hers. Nudging her legs with his knee, he moved to situate himself between them. His lips traveled down her neck, causing her to shiver. His hands traveled down her body, pulling at her knee, bringing her leg up and around him; causing her to tremble.

"Dan…" She moaned, near desperation. Her feet and hands worked together to push his boxers from his body; surprised by how ready he was for her. Dan's kisses continued their hot, wet journey across her chest and down her stomach, his hands pulling her tiny boy shorts off her legs, discarding them quickly. She allowed him one slow kiss at her very core before she pulled him back to her; wrapping her legs around his waist, she met his eyes and sighed softly. "Please…" And with the smallest smirk, Dan obliged; moaning as he entered her. And with the smallest of laughs, Blair pushed up into him working with him to drive them both to the peak they both so clearly desired.

It began and ended quickly. It began and ended with a kiss. It began and ended with instant, all encompassing passion and desire. It began and ended with Blair tucked safely under his arm, her hand positioned over his scar and his hand positioned over hers. And as their hearts settled, their eyes fluttered shut allowing them the briefest of naps before the first of Blair's alarms jarred them awake.

The events of that morning quickly faded to a lovely memory as they hurried around; showering, dressing, eating breakfast. Dan kissed Blair one last time before slipping out the door; cap and gown in hand and heading for Yankee Stadium. Blair finished getting ready and then, along with her parents, slipped into the car that would take them all to Dan's graduation.

The Stadium was unlike any experience she had ever been a part of. Besides being completely out of her element, the sheer amount of people in attendance was overwhelming. Their High School Graduation had been small, intimate. Feeling slightly ill at ease, she withdrew into herself until they all met up with Lily, Rufus, Eric, Serena, Nate, and little Evan (Dan had informed her that his mother and Jenny would be sitting separately). Taking her chubby little nephew into her arms did wonders for her discomfort; instantly brightening her eyes. The large group moved towards their seats; making small talk as they settled. Blair smiled as she watched Eleanor and Cyrus make it a point to form a relationship with Rufus. She grinned as her father took little Evan into his arms; and skillfully dodged the inevitable questions about future grandchildren.

The group grew quiet as commencement began. Blair shifted in her seat as she scanned the ocean of graduates, hoping to catch site of Dan.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered to Nate who sat next to her. "How am I supposed to see from this far away? They look like ants!"

"Do you want to borrow my opera glasses?" He fought the smirk on his lips.

"Did you bring them?" She looked to him excitedly.

"No," he shook his head and chuckled; happily accepting the swift jab she delivered to his ribs.

Blair returned her focus to the stage, to the large screens that were strategically placed throughout the stadium. She watched as the graduates settled into their seats. She smiled as she thought of Dan, her Dan, sitting down there; ready to graduate; ready to move forward. She fought back tears as she tried to control the pride she had for him; bursting in her chest. She arched her eyebrow, impressed, as President Bill Clinton took the stage to give the address. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she managed to make it through the lengthy awards and honors given to faculty and staff. And then, when they moved to the part of the program where they began announcing the graduates, Blair moved to the edge of her seat. Annoyed that they didn't seem to be going in any logical order like alphabetically, all she could do was wait. Wait and watch. And she did. Though Nate had to put his hand out to steady her bouncing knee and Serena had to stifle a laugh as she reminded Blair not to chew a hole through her own lip. Rufus couldn't help but grin as he watched Blair wait for his son. And Eleanor couldn't help but smile as she watched her daughter watch for Dan. And then, as he stepped closer to the stage, she was the first to spot him.

"There he is!" She called out, pointing to where he stood as the group around her rumbled lightly with laughter. And then she held her breath as he moved further along in line, up the ramp, towards the President of the college. And then, when the announcer spoke his name, she rose to her feet. Dan; her best friend, her future husband, had just become a college graduate. In a moment of pure, uninhibited pride and bursting joy, Blair stood and clapped and cheered. And she felt not one ounce of embarrassment or shame. She felt nothing but pride.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

"Go ahead and say it, Humphrey," Blair whispered to him as they took a slight break from mingling. "This party is turning out quite well."

"Fine," he chuckled. "This party is turning out quite well." Though he had been weary of the joint graduation party from the beginning, things actually _had _turned out quite well. His parents had managed to successfully navigate the awkwardness of the reunion and his mother had somehow managed to seem much less anxious than she had when Dan had seen her at the Graduation ceremony. And now, as the guests conversed, the music played, and the staff continued to refresh the food and drinks, Dan had almost forgotten what had made him so nervous to begin with.

"I told you to never doubt me," she grinned as she looked around the room at their friends and family. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine. Eleanor and Lily where talking in hushed detail about Blair's dress. Eric and Jenny were catching up for lost time. Harold looked to be in an animated conversation with Allison. And Nate and Serena had their hands full as all guests flocked straight to adorable little Evan.

"You were right," Dan squeezed her hand in his and leaned to kiss her cheek. "As usual."

"Glad we see eye to eye," her mouth twisted into a self-satisfied grin and leaned to kiss him back. And as she pulled away from him, his mother made her way over to them; Jenny following close behind.

"Dan!" Allison called out to them. Blair watched as she took a few shaky steps in their direction before flinging herself into Dan's arms; hugging him tight. "I am…so very proud of you son," and Blair could hear the tears in her voice. Blair glanced to Jenny who seemed a little too nervous.

"Thank you, mom…" Dan hugged her back, feeling slightly confused about her apparent lack of balance as she tottered slightly in his arms.

"And Blair…" Allison turned to her with a teary smile. "Blair, Blair, Blair…"

"Allison…" Blair smiled hesitantly and then her eyes went wide as Allison moved away from Dan and lurched towards Blair, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh!" Blair gasped as she had to shift her weight to keep them both from falling; her eyes shooting frantically to Dan, who looked completely confused. One whiff of Allison's breath told Blair all she needed to know.

"Blair…" Though Allison tried to lower her voice, she failed miserably. She pulled back to look Blair in the eyes. "I have to tell you…when Dan first brought you home…I thought it was a terrible idea."

"Oh?" Blair forced a smile to her face as her mind instantly recalled that fateful night.

"Mom," Dan cut in wanting to avoid that particular trip down memory lane.

"It's okay, Dan," she shot him a look before turning back to Blair. "Blair knows that I thought it was a terrible idea." She moved to take Blair's hand in hers as Blair looked to Dan for help. "But what she doesn't know is that…" She took a moment to gather herself as she wiped at some tears in her eyes. "I was wrong. So very, very wrong. I mean…clearly you love my son."

"I do," Blair nodded; the very model of decorum.

"Yes…you do…" She smiled and then looked to Dan. "And he loves you…" She reached for her sons hand then. And they stood there for a moment; Allison standing between them with one of each of their hands in hers. Blair raised her eyebrows at Dan, hoping for direction. But poor, hopeless Dan truly had no idea what to do. He glanced to Jenny who shook her head slowly. Rolling her eyes, Blair did what came naturally and took over.

"Allison," she smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. "Maybe I could interest you in…"

"The bathroom," she interrupted her with a sloppy smile. "Do you think you could point me towards a bathroom?"

"Of course," Blair nodded and guided her to the hallway. After there was just enough distance between them, Blair turned to Dan who immediately turned to Jenny.

"Yes," Jenny nodded feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yes, what you think is happening is actually happening."

"Your mother is smashed," Blair's eyes flashed wide for a second as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the smell of wine that emanated from Allison.

"Yes," Jenny sighed.

"Jenny…" Dan groaned.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed; her voice hushed as she moved closer to them. "She was really nervous this morning about seeing dad and Lily and so she took a muscle relaxer…"

"A muscle relaxer?" Dan's eyes went wide.

"What is it with you Humphrey women and your prescription meds?" Blair mumbled mostly to herself. Catching the quick glare from Dan, she smiled at Jenny. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jenny shook her head and continued. "But then, when we got to the party, she started drinking; at first it was just a glass, to ease her nerves. But then, the more she drank, the more relaxed she became. And the more relaxed she was, the more she drank…"

"Oh my…" Blair's eyes went wide.

"How much wine are we talking?" Dan grew more and more agitated as he processed this new information; his eyes glancing back down the hall.

"You think I've been watching her all night?" Jenny grew slightly annoyed. "She's your mother too, you know."

"How. Much." Dan was losing his patience.

"Five or six glasses," Jenny's voice was small.

"Jenny!"

"What?" She threw her hands up. "What did you want me to do Daniel? Pull the glass from her hands? Tell her to stop? Make a scene? She's my mother. I can't tell her what to do. And she's nervous. She came from _Hudson_ to a party at the _Waldorf's_. She needed something to calm her nerves."

"Makes sense," Blair shrugged, catching another glare from Dan. "What? It does. Clearly you don't remember Thanksgiving from two thousand and…"

"Blair," Dan sighed. "Please, just…" And then he turned back to Jenny. "So…she's…"

"Drunk," Jenny supplied.

"And high?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"A little bit, yes," Jenny nodded. "But not intentionally, Dan. She was worried about not fitting in. She was worried about not being up to the Upper East Side standard, which you should at least be able to sympathize with."

"I do," he sighed. "I do sympathize with that. But getting drunk? While taking a muscle relaxer? That's actually dangerous, you know."

"I know," Jenny nodded her head sadly.

"Okay Humphreys," Blair interrupted and nodded towards the hallway. "Your mom is out of the bathroom." Dan and Jenny both turned to look to where Blair was gazing; finding their mother looking at the portraits on the wall with an incredibly goofy, but happy, smile on her face while soft giggles tumbled from her lips. Taking a deep breath, Blair went into management mode. "Listen, this isn't the first time we've had somebody on pills and wine. This is the Upper East Side. Jenny, go and take your mother to the study just down the hall. Dan, come with me to the kitchen." And Blair spun on her heels with both of them falling immediately into line.

After disappearing for fifteen minutes Blair had managed to calm the situation with Allison without drawing any attention to her absence. After convincing her to abandon the alcohol and forcing water and food into her, they returned to the party. The three of them agreed to keep an eye on her as the party progressed. Jenny and Eric would sit with her as they discussed their summer plans. Blair would take her arm and lead her around the room, showing her childhood photos. And Dan would bring her more water and plates full of food. Fortunately, nobody was the wiser and all seemed to be going exactly according to plan. Until Harold came towards where Allison now stood next to Blair as they discussed their favorite pieces of artwork. Blair watched as he approached, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"There you are," he flashed a smile to Blair but spoke to Allison. "I wanted to tell you that I pulled that vintage Merlot from the wine cellar and I wanted you to have the first drink." A look of panic crossed Allison's face as she glanced to Blair.

"Harold, how sweet of you," she smiled and reached out to the glass.

"Wait," Blair spoke up as she glanced around the room finding no sign of Dan or Jenny. "Wait…Daddy…have you seen Dan?"

"Dan?" Harold raised his eyebrows. "I think he was headed to the kitchen for some more ice."

"Oh," Blair smiled and reached for the glass in Allison's hand. "Here. Why don't I take this and we can go help Dan with the ice."

"Blair?" Harold looked to his daughter as though she were losing her mind.

"Dan might…" She struggled for a moment. "He might need our help and Allison," she fixed her gaze to the woman. "You were just saying how you wanted to spend more time with Dan."

"I was?" Allison looked to the young woman, her mind still hazy from all that she had ingested. Her hand still on the glass.

"Yes," Blair's eyes narrowed as she pulled the glass towards her. "You were. Why don't we go find him."

"Blair," Harold spoke up. "Why don't you go help Dan while Allison and I enjoy this wine and then the two of you can join us."

"But…" Blair protested.

"It's okay, dear," Allison smiled at Blair, trying to maintain her composure. "I am sure one more glass won't hurt."

"But…" Blair shook her head, loosing her ground. She glanced to her father who was smiling at Allison, encouraging her to try the wine. Allison, not entirely sure what to do, decided to follow through with her words. She tugged gently on the glass; or what felt like gently to her fuzzy mind. But, as she pulled, she caught Blair off guard and the glass wobbled. Allison reached out to steady it, but—as her reflexes were inhibited—she knocked it to the side. And all she could do was watch in horror as the red liquid tumbled from the glass and landed in a spray of burgundy all over Blair's cream skirt. "Oh!" Blair's hands flew to her throat as the glass fell to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Allison gasped; clearly horrified by what had just happened. "Blair, I am so sorry…"

"It's okay," Harold spoke reassuringly as he moved to collect the glass. "It's just a little spill, Allison. No worries. It will be fine. Right, Blair?" He looked to his daughter then; willing her to snap out of her horror and not make their guest feel bad.

"Yes," she answered shortly. "It's fine. I'll just…excuse me," she forced a smile onto her lips. "I'm going to go put something on this." And then, without another word, she held her head high and stepped around Dan's mother and towards the kitchen. And Harold, still not aware of Allison's predicament, excused himself to take the glass away and return with another; following right behind Blair.

Every step she took only allowed her to build up more steam. As she pushed through the door to the kitchen, she let out a groan she had kept pent up. Dan, who was standing by the freezer, stepped back to look at her.

"Blair?" The door shut as he turned to watch her.

"Look at my skirt!" She waved her hand over the bright red stain.

"Oh my God! Who did that?" Dan looked to her incredulously, sitting down the ice bucket and turning his attention to her.

"Votre mère folle ivresse, qui est qui!*" Blair spoke through her teeth as she reached for a rag.

"Blair!" She heard her father gasp behind her.

"Oh God," her face scrunched up as she turned around to face him. "I forgot that you were right behind me...and that you speak French."

"That is Dan's mother you are talking about," he scolded her with his eyes. "You should apologize."

"I'm sorry…" She raised her eyebrows at her dad.

"Not to me," he narrowed his eyes. "To Dan." He nodded to Dan who stood, arms crossed over his chest, slightly amused by the silencing effect Harold had over her.

"Dan..." She smiled at him though her eyes were glaring. "I'm sorry I called your mother crazy."

"Blair…" Her father urged her to continue as he placed the old glass in the sink, retrieved another and, with a quick pointed look at his daughter, he slipped out of the kitchen.

"Also sorry that I said she was…" She took a deep breath.

"It's okay," Dan interrupted with a chuckle; reaching out to stroke her arm. "She is drunk."

"I'm sorry," Blair repeated with more sincerity as she moved to him, forgetting about her skirt. "I'm sorry that she's drunk, Dan. I really am."

"It's not your fault," he rubbed her arms with his palms. "It's not your fault, right? You didn't spike her drink, did you?"

"Daniel Humphrey," she glared at him.

"I'm just kidding," he kissed her forehead as she let out a big sigh.

"I cannot believe you let me throw this ridiculous joint party," she shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry, since when do we live in a world where I get to _let_ you do anything?" His voice was rich in sarcasm.

"Getting our parents together…I should have known better." She let out a chuckle.

"Well, if you will remember correctly, I was the one who suggested…"

"Whined is more accurate," she interrupted, arms crossed.

"That we keep it small, simple and not to tempt the wrath by insisting our parents comingle," he finished his thought.

"Fine," she sniffed and looked up to him. "What do we do now oh wise one?"

"We go back out there and trudge through," he shrugged.

"Go back out there?" Her face twisted up. "Have you seen my skirt?"

"Okay, well, you go change and _then _we'll go back out there and trudge through."

"Trudge through…" She muttered as she walked away from him towards the stairs. "Trudge through?" She called out, mostly to herself.

"That's marriage baby," he called after her. "Trudging through." And, after she disappeared from his site, mumbling incoherently, he abandoned the ice bucket. With a deep breath he moved back towards the party hoping to find his mother; trudging through.

**LATER SATURDAY NIGHT**

After what had felt like the longest night in history Blair didn't think twice about where they would be staying the night. Though Allison made it through the night without incident, Jenny was relieved when she was ready to leave and head back towards their hotel room. Blair and Dan had thanked and kissed and hugged everyone as they filed out of the Waldorf penthouse. And then, after the final guest was gone, Blair quickly packed a bag and the two of them left for their sanctuary in Brooklyn.

After a hot shower, Blair slipped into Dan's bedroom to pull on her pajamas and her robe. She was beyond ready to curl up next to him and close her eyes. Though disaster had been averted, she was exhausted. After a not so hot shower, Dan pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen in search of water. As he pulled two bottles from the fridge, he heard a sharp knock on his door. Confused, he moved to pull it open. Beyond confused, he found himself staring at a slightly rumpled Chuck Bass.

"Chuck?" Dan asked, not sure if he was more thrown by the fact that Chuck was standing there; in Brooklyn at midnight OR the fact that Chuck was wearing a suit with wrinkles in it. He shook his head. "Can I help you with something?"

"Is Blair here?" His voice and his breath instantly told Dan that he had been drinking.

"Are you drunk?" Dan narrowed his eyes at him; at least that explained the wrinkled suit.

"Maybe…" He shrugged.

"Dan?" Blair called as she stepped out of his room; having heard the knock. "Who's here?"

"Votre fou, ivre…" Dan couldn't help the way his voice sounded as he said it. "Chuck." Blair began walking towards the two of them.

"You think I don't know French" Chuck couldn't help the way his voice sounded as he said it. "Humphrey."

"Chuck?" Blair stepped past Dan as she tightened the tie on her robe. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you…" His eyes moved from Dan to Blair.

"Are you drunk?" Her eyebrows went up as she took in his stance; the way his eyes looked; the slight waver in his voice.

"Blair," he lowered his voice. "Please…can I talk to you…alone?" Blair glanced back at Dan who nodded, knowing he would never keep her from talking to Chuck.

"I'll just be in the office…" Dan gestured. "Finishing up that article."

"Thank you," she gave him a genuine smile; though she knew he wasn't working on an article and had, in fact, chosen the office due to its proximity and unobstructed view of the living room.

"Let me know if you need anything," he smiled at her and flashed a quick glance to Chuck before he turned; leaving them alone in his living room.

"Okay…" Blair sighed and moved towards a chair. "Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's going on."

"A seat?" A smug grin tugged at his lips. "You have to know how wrong it is to see somebody like you sitting in something so…"

"Don't," she shook her head, holding up her hand. "You don't get to do that here. This is Dan's home…" She warned him. "This is _my_ home. And if you want to talk to me, then you'll have to…"

"You're right," he nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to insult you, or Dan." He took a deep breath and moved to sit on the couch opposite her chair. "Reflex, I guess." And as he settled back into the couch, a strange silence fell over them; one heavy with tension and confusion.

"Chuck…" She started, unsure if he ever would.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me…" His voice was so quiet, so unlike him, that it almost startled her. "About finding my own…" And even though he had come there to make amends, to try to move forward; to make peace with the fact that Dan was with Blair now, he still couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Your own Dan Humphrey…" She supplied, her lips curving into a smile as she said his name. A fact that was not lost on him.

"Yes, that," he rolled his eyes. "That person that…loves you, supports you. That person that makes you want the best for yourself. The one that makes you not…" She watched as he gulped, fighting for control. "The one that makes you not hate yourself."

"Yeah?" Blair tried to contain her shock; tried to control her surprise.

"And I keep coming back to the same spot; to the same person…" His eyes met hers then and she shook her head.

"Chuck…" She warned.

"Don't be surprised that it's you, Blair," he moved forward then, lowering his voice. "You know you're the only one who ever supported me, the only one who accepted me, the only one that ever knew me and loved me…despite all of it."

"No Chuck," she shook her head again. "I'm not. You might think that I am, but I'm truly not."

"You are," he insisted.

"I'm not," she glared at him then. "And it is completely inappropriate for you to come here like this; drunk on the night before I graduate…while I'm here with Dan…whom I am going to marry."

"Blair…" He began again.

"Stop it, Chuck."

"But you…"

"Yes, Chuck. Yes. I know you. I _knew _you. And I did love you. And I do support you. But think about it Chuck. _Think_ about it. I did _not_ bring out the best in you. I did _not_ make you love yourself. When we ended, we hated ourselves. We hated each other. That's not love, Chuck. It's not love," she looked sad as her eyes met his. "And now? I don't love you Chuck. I don't. Not like that. I am sorry if that's hard for you to hear, but this love you need, this love you're searching for, this acceptance you are seeking above all else? It isn't from me," she paused for a moment, preparing herself for the potential fallout of her next words.

"Then who is it from?"

"It's from your father. The love you're searching for is from Bart."

"Blair…" He moaned, his eyes rolling back. She hurried, hoping to cut off this particular tirade.

"Listen to me," she spoke with a forceful voice as she leaned forward in her chair. "This is big, Chuck. I am telling you that you won't really be able to love somebody…_anybody_…until you resolve this. You keep searching for this acceptance, this love, and you are _never_ going to find it. Not in the way you want…but what you don't get…what you're failing to understand is that just because somebody doesn't love you the way you think they should, doesn't mean that they don't love you with absolutely everything they have. And he did Chuck. I knew him and I know that he loved you with everything he had…in the only way he knew how."

Chuck looked away from her then and Blair was completely certain that her message had hit him; possibly harder than she had ever intended. She was also fairly certain that he was fighting tears; not wanting to fall apart there, in Brooklyn with Dan just down the hall. Her heart ached for him; for her friend, for a man she had once loved, for the lost little boy that was wrapped up in all of this anger and destruction. She hated what he had become and she was more than sure he did too.

"Chuck," she called as she reached her hand out to him.

"I should go…" He flinched away from her.

"You don't have to."

"Yes," he nodded and met her eyes. "I do. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have come here. You were right. It's not you…It's not. I need to…be alone. I need to…" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He stood up then, his perfect demeanor returning; his expression smooth. "Please tell Dan…thank you and that I'm sorry for barging in here like this. And…that he is a very lucky man." And then he stepped away from her, moving towards the door.

"He knows," Blair called out as she rose from her chair.

"Excuse me?" He turned back to her.

"You said that Dan is a lucky man," she moved towards him, arms crossed. "And he is. He has great friends, an amazingly crazy family that loves him..."

"And you," Chuck pointed out with a sad voice.

"And me," she nodded with a small smile. "But you have these things too, Chuck. You have great friends and an amazingly crazy family that loves you…"

"Blair," he wanted to stop her; wanted to stop this.

"The real difference between you and Dan is that he thinks enough of himself to recognize the wonderful things in his life. He knows he's lucky and he embraces that every day. But you…you keep pushing it away; testing it; thinking you cannot possibly deserve it. And you keep getting yourself into these situations only so you can keep proving to yourself that you don't deserve it," Blair took a long breath and shook her head sadly. "Until that stops…until you can let go and love yourself…Dan will continue to be lucky. And you will continue to be…"

"Chuck Bass," he arched an eyebrow and they both smiled.

"Think about it," Blair's eyes grew serious as her mouth held her grin.

"I will," he nodded solemnly and then looked down to his hands. "I should really be going now. It's late and I shouldn't be here…not like this."

"Okay," she nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Eventually," he took a deep breath.

"Okay," she smiled and then, taking them both completely by surprise, she moved to him and planted a small, soft kiss on his cheek. "Come back to your family, Chuck. We miss you." He nodded tightly and glanced away. Taking a minute to gather his words, he reached for the door.

"Good night, Blair," his smile remained as he stepped through it. "And congratulations on your Graduation."

"Thank you," she smiled in return and watched as the door closed on Chuck Bass. She stood, staring for the briefest of moments before locking the door to the loft and stepping towards the office; towards Dan.

When she entered the office, he looked up from the book he was pretending to read and watched as she moved towards him. He could tell from the smile on her lips and the relaxed way her forehead looked that she was doing just fine. Crisis averted. She met his eyes and her smile widened.

"That was very generous of you," Dan was the first to speak as he leaned back in his chair and watched her move.

"I have you," she shrugged with a smile. "I can afford to be generous." He smiled in return and nodded.

"Sleep?" He lifted his eyebrows, pushing out of the chair.

"Oh God yes," Blair rolled her eyes and then, taking his outstretched hand, they made their way to bed. After the events of the day, what they needed the most was a good night's sleep. Though Blair would never have guessed she would have found such contentment in the arms of Dan Humphrey, in a loft in Brooklyn, she knew she was lucky to have it. She was lucky to have him.

**SUNDAY**

Though Blair had set an alarm for 7 and a back up alarm for 7:30, at 5:45, her eyelids fluttered open and there she was; wide awake. She rolled over to her side, her eyes zeroing in on Dan. He was sprawled out on his back sleeping soundly. She watched him for a moment, enjoying the steady sound of him breathing. Her eyes traveled over him, taking him in. Her mind drifted back to this exact same scenario just the last morning. She blushed at the images of how amazingly wonderful that wake up had been. Moving closer to him, she snuggled close. As a reflex, her hand reached out to his scar, that reminder that though he had come awfully close to leaving her, he hadn't. He was still there. As a reflex, his hand found hers and pressed it tight to his chest; his other arm pulling her closer, holding her tight. As her eyes moved sleepily over him, she reveled in the fact that she really had it all with Dan. The early morning wake up sex from yesterday. And this. The comfy, cuddling that drew her in; made her relax, and allowed her to fall back asleep.

Eventually the alarm would wake them. And eventually they would dress for the day. Blair would give Dan one last kiss before she would slip through the door, cap and gown in hand and take a car to Columbia University Morningside Campus. Dan would finish getting dressed and, along with his parents, make his way to his reserved seats for her commencement.

He would greet Blair's parents as they all met up. He would smile with gratitude as Harold took his mother under his wing, asking her to sit with him and Ramon. Dan would pluck chubby little Evan from Nate's arms and would tell him stories he knew from memory in a quiet voice so as not to distract from the ceremony. And he would watch, out of the corner of his eye, for her.

And on the grassy lawn, Blair would smile at her fellow graduates. She would sit patiently as the President of the University addresses the group. She would tap her foot incessantly as they went through the lengthy list of honorees. And when the time finally came for her to rise and walk towards the stage, she would look out into the crowd towards the seats she knew her family would be occupying. And as she ascended the ramp and stepped towards the center; she heard them call her name. And as she stepped forward to accept her degree, to shake the President's hand, she knew her family was cheering.

And she knew Dan was there, in _her _corner, cheering the loudest of all. As it had been since they began. As it would be till the end.

**The End. **

**Next up? Nate and Serena's wedding**

**Translations:**

*** "Your crazy drunk mother, that's who!"**

**** "Your crazy, drunk…Chuck."**


	32. The One Hundred and Fifty Eighth

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know that I promised the Nate/Serena wedding next. BUT this one scene kept coming to me and I had to write a quick little chapter around it. And it has to happen before N/S's wedding. I hope you don't mind. The wedding WILL be next.**

**A/N: The song played is "Have a Little Faith In Me" by John Hiatt. I can't MAKE you listen to it, but if you play it on You Tube while you read that scene…it will make the scene better.**

**A/N: The very end of this chapter is definitely in the "M" category. So…if you don't want to read that part…stop reading when it starts. You won't miss anything big (er…important).**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**One Hundred and Fifty Eighth**

Date One Hundred and Fifty Eight was The Moment. The Moment that shaped the entire wedding. It was the moment when everything fell into place; when the vision for their day began to take shape. Up until that moment Blair had been struggling to find inspiration, struggling to find direction. And the one hundred and fifty-eighth date was when it all finally clicked. The catalyst for this epiphany? Dan Humphrey, of course.

The night before the one hundred and fifty eighth had been full of irritation and frustration. Blair had huffed and puffed her way around the loft. The next afternoon they were meeting with Atalie who was forcing them to choose a location. They had already lost the 5th Avenue Presbyterian to another wedding and MoMA to a corporate event. She warned them that if they didn't make a decision soon, they just might be having their wedding in New Jersey. And that was all it took to unleash her.

Dan watched as she stomped around, flipping through magazine after magazine, thumbing through book after book. He knew he had to do something to get the ball rolling, but to be completely honest, he was slightly afraid of her when she was like this. But, when she tossed the last of the books into the pile that was gathering on the floor in the dining room, he cleared his throat, drawing her attention to where he sat in the living room.

"Something to say, Humphrey?" Her eyes narrowed at him; warning of impending wrath.

"What's bugging you the most?" He leaned forward in his chair; brushing off her gruff stance.

"The location," she grumbled as her shoulders slumped. "We _have_ to pick a location. Everything else will be so much easier once we pick a damn location."

"Okay," he nodded. "Want to make a pro/con list?"

"I've made a pro/con list," she rolled her eyes at him as though he were an amateur.

"Okay…" He tried to hold back the grin on his lips. "Flip a coin?"

"Flip a coin?" She sighed exasperatedly. "This is our wedding day, Dan! We cannot just flip a coin."

"Fine," he breathed and sat back in his chair. "Would it help at all if I just made the decision?"

"Would you?" Her eyes lit up and her eyebrows raised excitedly. There was a part of her that desperately wanted him to make the decision.

"Absolutely," he nodded, anxious to put an end to her stress. "I'm going to go with…"

"Wait!" Blair held up a hand stopping him mid-sentence. "Don't pick." There was also a part of her that desperately wanted to make the decision herself.

"Okay," he smiled, amused.

"Wait…" She moaned and took a deep breath; tossing around in her mind. "Okay. What if…what if we split the decision?"

"Split it?"

"You pick the church. I'll pick the reception site. That way we each only have to worry about one. Neither of us is worrying about two."

"Okay," Dan nodded, clapping his hands together. "That works for me."

"Okay…" She took a deep, shaky breath. "Good idea, Blair. Good idea."

"You sure about that?" He chuckled.

"Yes," she smiled, becoming more and more relaxed with each breath. "Yes. Thank you, for helping me."

"No problem," he shrugged and stood; moving to the kitchen for something to drink.

"So…" Blair began as she followed behind him. "How do you think you're ever going to be able to decide by tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?" He laughed and took a drink; leaning up against the counter. "I don't need till tomorrow afternoon."

"You don't?" Her face scrunched up.

"Nope," he shook his head with a wide grin. "I've already decided."

"What?" Her voice was incredulous.

"I have already decided," he repeated; annunciating his words.

"That quickly?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Well…" She waved her hand encouraging him to continue. "Do tell. Where will we be getting married?" A sweet, sincere smile spread across his face as he thought of it. Glancing down at his shoes before meeting her eyes, he took a breath.

"The Trinity," his tone was full of joy, excitement that was equally reflected in his eyes.

"The Trinity…" Blair breathed as she repeated the words; the image of the church moving to her mind. "It's perfect." A soft smile spread across her face as she pictured them there, standing at the alter, their friends in the pews. Reaching out for his hand, she nodded. "You are going to become my husband…at The Trinity."

"I am," he nodded, pulling on her hand so that she moved to him; capturing her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss; his hands holding her tight.

"You make excellent decisions Humphrey," she mumbled between kisses. Dan chuckled, pulling back slightly.

"Are you talking about the church? Or about marrying you?"

"Both," she grinned wide and sighed. "Now I just have to find some way to make a decision between two of the most perfect reception sites in the city."

"They are pretty amazing," Dan agreed; not envying her the decision.

"That's the problem!" She exclaimed. "They are both amazing. The Met is…beautiful. The view from the rooftop is unmatched. But the Library…" She trailed off as a slight flush came to her cheeks. "Well, the library has all the books."

"Yes," he nodded with a grin. "The library does have all the books."

"And we do love the books," she sighed.

"We do," he agreed.

"And there it is…" She smiled and kissed him quickly. "That's where I get stuck; every time."

"Well, maybe you should stop thinking about it for tonight. Maybe if you thought about something else …or just had a good nights' sleep…" He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it will just come to you."

"Yeah…" She thought and then, taking a deep breath, she stepped away from him; away from the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He turned to watch her as she moved towards his room.

"To bed," she answered as though she were explaining only the most obvious thing in the world. "You suggested that I stop thinking about it and get some sleep. That's what I'm going to do."

"But it's only ten o'clock," Dan raised his eyebrows.

"You can stay up if you would like," she called out to him. "But I'm exhausted and, crazy as it sounds, I think you're right." She continued towards his room with her head held slightly askew. Dan watched as she disappeared from his site; hating the tension that was evident in her stride, in the way she carried herself. He desperately wanted to take that all away. But in order to do that, she was going to have to decide.

Dan stood there for a moment, his mind at work. She had to decide by the next day, that much was clear. Though he would readily admit that the locations were equally appealing, he truly did not care where any of this took place. All he wanted, all he had ever wanted, was to marry Blair. And he would do that in New Jersey on a Wednesday afternoon. No problem.

But that wasn't acceptable for Blair. And she was having an impossible time deciding. If he could just find a way to help her decide without actually _helping _her decide. He knew that once this decision was made, she could relax and enjoy the time that they had left until their wedding. As he moved out of the kitchen, something in his mind clicked. Knowing exactly how to help her, he moved with new purpose; first to his room to tell her goodnight and then to his office to put into motion what would end up being their One Hundred and Fifty Eighth date the next morning.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"But it's so early…" Blair moaned and whined as Dan hurried her out of the loft and towards a cab. She had suffered a restless night and was beyond irritated when he woke her early that morning. Though she had protested profusely, insisting they did not need to be anywhere until their meeting with Atalie that afternoon, she ultimately surrendered to him. After a long, hot shower, Blair dressed and joined him for coffee in the kitchen. Dan, who was a little too excited for Blair to handle, gathered his bag and hurried them out the door before she could really even wake up.

As they crossed the bridge and drove into the city, Blair was starting to become more and more coherent. As the buildings flew past, she tried to guess their destination. But, seeing the smug grin on Dan's face, she resisted. Whatever it was they were doing, he was pretty proud of himself. Suppressing a giggle, she focused her attention out the window. And when they pulled to a stop outside of The New York Public Library, her eyes flew to Dan.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as they stepped from the cab and Dan paid their bill.

"Well," Dan began, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. "We have to decide where it is we're having our reception and…"

"But we've already been on a tour."

"It couldn't hurt to see it again," he shrugged as they reached the door.

"But the Library isn't open at this time of day," she watched as Dan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Not normally, no," he smiled. "But I called in a favor."

"A favor?" She laughed. "What are you now? Don Corleone of Midtown?"

"Something like that," he chuckled and then spoke into the phone. "Hi. It's me. We're here." Stuffing his phone back in his pocket he gestured towards the door which was quickly opened by an older gentleman who looked to be a security guard.

"Daniel," he smiled at Dan, offering his hand.

"Good to see you Rob," Dan shook his hand. "This…" He looked lovingly to Blair. "This is Blair." After Rob and Blair exchanged greetings, Rob gave a quick nod to Dan and then went about his duties; leaving Dan and Blair alone in the entrance to the New York Public Library.

"Dan…" Blair's voice was quiet and timid. "What are we doing here?"

"Come with me. I have an idea," he smiled at her in a way that made her uncertainty melt away. He reached out for her hand and she took it. And she followed him along the same path they had originally gone on with Atalie. They walked through Astor Hall where, should they choose this site, their guests would enjoy cocktail hour while they were having photos taken. They walked through the halls and rounded a corner to the Celeste Bartos Forum. Stopping right outside the doors, Dan turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay. I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Blair," he smiled. "I'm going to need you to trust me for a minute here and just close your eyes." She opened her mouth to protest. Giving in, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"There," she smiled. "Eyes are closed."

"Thank you," he answered and then, disappointingly, he moved away from her. She stood; quiet and still as Dan opened the doors to the Forum. He was gone for what could only be a few minutes before she sensed his return. He reached for her hand and guided her; slowly and gently through the doors and into the Forum, standing just below where the glass-domed ceiling began.

"Dan?" She sounded a little shaky. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet," he dropped her hand and moved. Standing behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders and spoke into her ear. "I know you've had a hard time deciding where we're going to have our reception and I know you have to decide today. So I thought if, maybe, we could get a feel for what it might be like…what it might look like; what it might feel like…I don't know. Maybe it would help." He took a deep breath then. "Open your eyes," he instructed. Doing as she was told, Blair's eyes fluttered open and she gasped at the sight. The lights were dimmed with the exception of some lighting effect that made it seem as though there were thousands of tiny stars twinkling on the glass dome above them. Dan stepped away from her then, but her eyes stayed trained on the ceiling; mesmerized by how it looked. Only when she heard the first few bars of music to the song "Have a Little Faith In Me" did she pull her eyes away.

"Dan?" Her voice cracked as the music called her emotions to the surface.

"Blair…" He was stepping around her then, smiling as the music played into the large room. Standing in front of her, he held a hand out and asked, "Care for a dance?"

Needing to compose herself before she could speak, Blair took a long, shaky breath. This was his idea; to show her what it would be like to have their reception here. To help her make this decision she had been struggling with. God, she loved this man.

"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders in a way that was meant to convey nonchalance but did nothing of the kind. Dan reached for her hand and pulled her with him to the middle of the room. And there, under the thousand tiny stars, with John Hiatt singing in the background, he pulled her close; wrapping one arm around her waist. Taking her other hand in his, they began to dance to the music. He looked into her eyes and began.

"Now…I want you to try to imagine something for me," his breath on her neck made her shiver. "It's September 10th and we've just come from the Trinity where we've exchanged vows and rings and become husband and wife…" He watched as a smile spread across her face. "You're in an unbelievably stunning white gown…"

"Ivory," she interrupted, eyes locked with his.

"Ivory," he corrected with a grin. "And after our guests have left and our photos have been taken, we climbed into a limo…"

"A classic Rolls Royce," she interrupted again; details falling into place as he spoke; decisions being made as they moved. Dan could feel the tension leaving her body as she thought of it. "Maybe a Silver Cloud or a Phantom. In white."

"Okay…" He tightened his hold on her. "And then…if we choose the Library, we drive up to the main steps; where they have placed hundreds of candles, lighting our path through the doors. We walk through Astor Hall, where our guests have enjoyed drinks and appetizers…."

"Hors d'œuvres."

"Yes," he chuckled.

"And this…" He pulled her closer, resting his cheek against hers. "This is where we'll have our first dance," his voice tickled her ear. She held his shoulder more tightly, suddenly needing the support. "And over there is where we'll sit with our family and friends; where we'll drink champagne and eat dinner. That is where we'll feed each other chocolate cake…"

"Carrot cake," she interrupted as she struggled with her emotions; wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Yeah, well, we'll talk about it," he joked as she chuckled. "And that is where Nate will give a toast; a well-written, articulate one, I would imagine," she laughed at that. Dan took a deep breath, pulling her tighter to him as the mood took him over.

"If you choose the Library…" His voice was low again. "Then this is where we will celebrate our marriage; where we'll appear for the first time as husband and wife. This is where we'll dance and laugh and steal glances when we think others aren't watching. Blair…" He pulled back slightly so that he could look into her teary eyes. "This is where I'll kiss my new bride…" And before she had a chance to respond, his lips were on hers; lightly, softly, tenderly. And she was kissing him back, her heart swelling in her chest. As he pulled away and the music faded, Blair wiped at the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Wow…" She sighed and then nodded her head slowly. "This is it…"

"What?" Dan laughed, still holding her close.

"This is it. This is where we're going to have our reception."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'really'?" She smacked his arm lightly. "After all of _that,_ you're surprised?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "But I was prepared to do all of _that_ on the rooftop of The Met too."

"Really?" She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Of course. I thought if you could experience it a little at both locations then…"

"You are just the sweetest thing on the planet, you know that?"

"I thought if you could experience it…" He continued with a smug smile.

"I don't need to experience it at both locations," she interrupted with a grin. "This is it. The only thing drawing me to The Met was the view. But this place is indoors, it's larger, it has the room for a cocktail hour and the reception. It has the candles on the stairs and…the books." She wiped at her eyes and nodded; certain. "This is it. There is no need to go to The Met. I've made my decision."

And she had. After thanking Rob, Dan and Blair left the New York Public Library and headed straight for Atalie's office where they excitedly let her in on their news. After placing a few calls to secure their locations; the three of them sat down and went to business. It was amazing really, how after crossing that one hurdle, everything seemed to fall right into place. After making that one decision; Blair's decision making capabilities flooded back in full force. And, as they went through line after line on the check list, Blair knew she had Dan to thank for that. Dan who knew her so well. Dan who had a romantic heart and an amazing brain. Dan who continued to exceed every expectation she ever had of him. Dan who would be her husband.

There were a lot of decisions that were made on the One Hundred and Fifty Eighth date, though three stick out above the rest.

One. The Trinity.

Two. The New York Public Library.

And three…

"Wow…" Dan sighed as they finally stepped foot into the loft. Having just spent the entire day going over all things wedding, his mind was exhausted and his body was ready to quit.

"I know," Blair smiled tiredly as she kicked off her shoes and let her bag fall to the ground. Though she was tired, the relief she felt at having put some plans into place was balancing her mood out quite nicely. "Thank you…for today. For the dance at the Library. If you hadn't done that…I may have just pulled out all of my hair."

"Well, we couldn't have that, could we," he grinned. "You're welcome…for today."

"Hmm…" She smiled contentedly. "You look sleepy."

"I am." He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Who knew that planning a wedding could be so exhausting ?"

"It is quite tiring," Blair acknowledged, following him into the room.

"Well, my brain is fried," he admitted as he fell back into a chair. "Thankfully we're done with the decisions for the day."

"Well…" Blair stood before him, head tilted to one side. "We're not quite done."

"What?" He looked up to her with tired eyes.

"Just one more decision," she put all of her charm into her smile.

"Okay," he sighed, leaning forward; exhausted but willing to rally. "But I have to warn you, Blair. I'm working at about twenty-five percent here. So if you think I'm going to be much help in the decision making department…" He trailed off as he summoned what was left of his brain power.

"Don't worry," she rolled her eyes at him playfully. "It's a decision I've already made."

"Oh thank God," he sighed again, falling back into the chair. "Because I really wasn't sure I had another…"

"I'm going to change my name," she interrupted him with a sweet nonchalant air about her that was in no way congruent with the weight of the statement she made.

"I'm sorry, what?" He perked up instantly; his eyes opening wide in confusion.

"I said…" She grinned as she moved closer to him. "I am going to change my name."

"Your last name?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"Waldorf-Humphrey?" He asked as the beginnings of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"No," she shook her head and stood tall. "Humphrey. No hyphen."

"Really?" His voice was small as he looked up to her with raised eyebrows; his heart beat speeding up unexpectedly.

"Yes," she replied softly; taken back by the emotion she felt as she told him.

"You know…" His voice cracked as he moved to the edge of his seat. "You know you don't have to."

"Of course I know that," she laughed. "I'm Blair Waldorf. I don't _have_ to do anything."

"And you're going to be Blair…" he gulped and then grinned as he said the words. "Humphrey."

"I am," her voice was clear, confident.

"Blair…" He shook his head and stood; wanting to be sure that this was what she wanted. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"But…"

"But what Dan?" She interrupted him, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you telling me that the offer no longer stands?"

"No. Of course not…" He took a deep breath as he reached for her hand, willing his brain to work. "I just want to make sure that it's what you want."

"What I want…" She paused as a wide grin spread over her face; images of their future running through her mind. "What I want is to be your wife. Dan…I am so excited to be your wife…" He sucked in a breath as she spoke the words. "You are so good for me. You are the catalyst for all of my best decisions. And this morning when you took me to…" She paused for a moment to take a breath. "I want to be your wife and I don't want anyone to ever question that I am your wife. I want to have the same last name as you. I want to have the same last name as our children; as our family. I want people to refer to me as Blair Humphrey, Mrs. Humphrey. I want people to refer to us as The Humphreys." She glanced away quickly and then looked back to him. "I know that the idea of taking your husband's last name is a bit…antiquated. I know that it derives from a time when women were property and the changing of a last name indicated a change in ownership. But we both know that times have changed. And it's not about ownership anymore."

"No, it's not," he shook his head as his hand moved to push a strand of hair from her face.

"But it does make me a part of you…" Her eyes grew soft. "A part of your family…and this new family we're starting together. And changing my name…becoming Blair Humphrey…it just feels like a really great way to start that out." She couldn't help but smile at the way he was looking at her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," he answered quickly and without reservation. "Yes. Absolutely yes. I would be…flattered…to have you take my last name."

"Good," she sighed and leaned up to kiss him quickly before moving to walk past him towards his bedroom. "Now we're done with the decisions. Maybe we should…"

"Huh Uh. No way," Dan's voice called from behind her as his hand grabbed hers and stopped her from moving. She turned back to him, slightly confused. "You think that's how this is going to happen? Really?" He arched an eyebrow and moved her way. "You're just going to drop in and sweetly tell me that you plan on giving up your last name and becoming…Blair Humphrey…and then just swoop on out of here and back to your normal daily activities?"

"Um…" Her forehead crinkled as she tried to figure out where he was headed with this. "No?"

"No," his voice went deep as he shook his head.

"Then how is it going to happen?" Her pulse quickened as he moved within inches of her. Her cheeks flushed as his eyes conveyed hunger; for her.

"Like this…" His voice was barely above a whisper as his head dipped down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body flush to his. And she was thankful for the support as her knees weakened beneath her. Blair's arms circled his neck, forcing his lips closer to hers. One of his hands moved then, sliding along her body as it made its way up to her face, moving into her hair; forcing her lips closer to his.

"I thought you were tired…" She gasped between kisses. He chuckled lightly and pulled back slightly. His desire for her compounded as he took in her wide eyes and her pink lips slightly swollen and pouty; begging for him to return.

"I'm not," he groaned, doing as her lips asked.

"Me neither," she answered, opening her lips beneath his.

Dan felt Blair's hands on his chest, working quickly on the buttons of his shirt. Not willing to be outdone, his moved to pull the hem of her blouse from her skirt. She huffed slightly when he pulled back to toss her shirt aside and moaned when she felt his hands on the zipper on her skirt. And as the memories from the day stayed clear in their minds, their passion kicked in to overdrive; her skirt fluttered to the ground, his pants falling close behind. Feeling a chill from standing so exposed in the loft, Blair sought refuge in his arms, in the heat from his skin. She pushed to be closer to him and he lifted her up into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he refused to be separated from her for even the small journey to his room.

Blair held tight to him, enjoying the position she was in; the leverage it gave her lips; the way it made her body tingle to have his warmth so close to her. He carefully navigated them through the loft, through his door and, with his hand held out for support, he lowered them both to his bed. Her hands held on to his head as he kissed his way across her jaw; down her neck, to her chest. Teasing her in the most maddeningly delightful way possible, Dan kissed his way down her body; sucking and licking and kissing her into quite the frenzy.

As he reached her center, he slowed down to a torturous pace; breathing warmth through her satin underwear, nudging her with his nose, making her ache for more contact as he focused his attention everywhere but where she longed for it the most. He knew what she wanted. He knew what would send her over the edge but he also knew that, sometimes, drawing out the process only made it that more satisfying. That long, slow build up could often lead to a breathtaking explosion. But Blair wanted him now. She wanted that contact, that release that only he could give her. Her body arched closer to him, her eyes closed as her head pushed into the pillow.

"Dan…" Her voice groaned, begging him for more. He looked up to her then; his eyes peering at her; his body responding with need at the site of her in such a state. "Please…" Her eyes peeked open then and she looked at him through her long lashes. Seeing the amusement in his smile, his amusement at the reactions he was drawing from her; amusement at how much she wanted him, Blair decided it was time to teach Dan a lesson.

Summoning all of her will power, Blair took a deep breath and moved. Pulling his face up to hers, she brought her lips to his with force and want. She could almost feel his surprise when she pushed at him, effectively moving them both so that he was lying back on the bed and she was above him, straddling his waist. She pulled her lips from his and sat up; long and tall; pushing her down onto him. And she watched his eyes grow hazy with desire as he looked her over; naked above him. His hands moved along her thighs, up her sides, along her neck, burying themselves in her hair. With a moan, he tried to draw her face back to his; longing for her lips. But she resisted. "Uh uh, Humphrey," she shook her head slowly. As her head turned towards one of his hands, she grabbed it and brought it to her lips for a kiss. She held his gaze as she slowly pulled his finger into her mouth; her tongue, lips, and mouth working together to elicit a strangled groan from him lips.

"Blair…" The way her name sounded on his lips brought her great satisfaction. She pulled his finger from her mouth and then, grabbing both of his hands in hers, she drew them up and over his head, pinning them to the pillow beside him. As she leaned close to him, her hips began to move slowly; up and down; with the very intent on driving him towards the edge, she kissed his neck, just below his ear; causing him to hiss. "Oh my God…"

Blair chuckled as she began to move her body lower on his; kissing across his chest, licking down his stomach. And when she reached the band of his boxers, she tugged them off; releasing him from their confines. She ran her nails up along his thighs, causing his hips to arch off the bed.

"Blair…" He called out to her, reaching for her, wanting her to stop what she was doing and let him have her. But Blair, always happy to be in the driver's seat, waved his hands away and shook her head at him. And then, locking her eyes with his, she held his gaze as he watched her head dip. And when she took him into her mouth, he thought he was going to lose it. Her mouth was…absolute magic. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. That mouth; that perfect, pouty, witty mouth had brought him to his knees more than once, in more than one fashion. And this was no different. And every time she did this to him, the thought that it was her that was doing it… every time he struggled to maintain control, to hold on to his shaky grasp on the edge of the cliff he was hanging from. As she worked her magic, she could feel him getting close and, just like that, she pulled away from him. He fought to catch his breath as she sat up and looked to him. And when he saw her, her hair mussed, her lips swollen, her eyes hazy, he about lost it. With a satisfied and sultry smile, Blair moved up higher towards his waist. Swinging her leg over him, she made a point of moving very slowly; very deliberately as lowered herself onto him. His hips bucked involuntarily as she settled herself there. If she was being completely honest, every single cell in her body wanted to give him what he wanted. Every single part of her wanted to speed things up and push them both to that place they were so very close to. But, he had wanted slow and, in that spirit, she began to move; very slowly; up and down. With a groan, his hands reached out to her, gripping her hips, longing to increase her speed. But she was quick to grab his wrists, pulling them from her body and holding them tight to the mattress at their sides. And she continued her achingly slow pace; driving Dan absolutely mad.

"Blair…" He breathed. "Please…" He begged with a grin. "Please let me touch you. Please let me…" And then, because she truly couldn't stand it much longer herself, she released his wrists. His hands were immediately on her; pulling her lips to his, running along her body as though she were an oasis.

"Oh God…" She gasped as he pushed up against her, increasing their pace, increasing the friction. And when his lips moved to her neck, she knew that the end was dangerously close. As she moved to sit upright, his hands moved to her breasts and she plunged down on him; tossing her head back in abandon. And then with screams and moans and one deep "Blair…" they went over the edge together.

The One Hundred and Fifty Eighth Date ending with a long, slow build up and one breathtaking, mind-numbing explosion. The catalyst for this explosion? Dan Humphrey, of course.

**THE END**

**Next up? Serena and Nate's wedding (For real this time)**


	33. The One Hundred and Seventy First

**A/N: Okay. Here's the issue with this chapter. I started this series a long time ago and have had this chapter, upcoming chapters, and the basic plotlines for all of the characters already in place for quite some time. Then stuff happens on the show (like what appears to be Chuck hitting/swinging/pushing at Blair…or somewhere close to Blair and a window-doesn't matter. Still creeps me out) and it makes me want to toss my storyline and throw characters (in this case Chuck) from a cliff. And then I don't know what to do. Because I've put Chuck on this course in my story and if I'm true to the story, then he will stay on course. BUT when I watch the show…I just really want to write him off. I don't want anything that I write here to be construed as me being okay with what they are doing on the show. Because I'm not. And, though I don't know what the writers have in store OR if what I think I saw happen for next week is what is really going to happen next week…I'm really in a bad place in my brain when it comes to Chuck. Please know that before you read this. Because this story has been outlined and this chapter was mostly written long before the last episode aired, I'm going to stay on track with it. Please try to remember that his is an "alternate" reality and that these characters are slightly different versions of the TV ones. And that I really feel "UGH" about all of this. AND this is the last chapter where you'll see anything big from Chuck. I promise. So…focus on the Dan/Blair stuff. It's better anyway.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I really do use it to look over my story and see where I could make alterations if needed. Thank you!**

**A/N: The book quotes (you'll know from the italics at the end of the story) are from: ****Philippa Gregory****, ****The Other Boleyn Girl****.**

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long Author's Notes**

**One Hundred and Seventy-One**

The One Hundred and Seventy-first date was a long weekend of love, family, and reconnecting. Leaving on Friday morning in planes chartered by Nate's family, Blair and Dan were headed to Turks and Caicos for three days of warmth, sun, and relaxation.

Though Dan and Blair were incredibly excited about the impending nuptials of their friends, the idea of getting away, together, was beyond enticing. Dan had started his Vanity Fair job at the beginning of June and was ready for a little R and R. Blair, after being accepted to the Graduate program at Columbia University in English and Comparative Literature, decided to take the summer off. She would be busy planning the remaining details for their wedding and preparing for the fall.

Nate and Serena had flown down the day before, along with their parents, Evan, and Serena's former nanny who would be helping to watch after Evan, to prepare for the weekends' festivities. Blair and Dan flew down with Jenny, Eric, Eleanor and Cyrus. The plane ride was short, the car ride to the resort was quick and both already held the light airy feel that the weekend would hold onto. Blair spent time going over wedding details with her mother, who was delighted in the progress they were making. Dan spent time catching up with Jenny who seemed more relaxed and at peace than she had in a long time.

Nate and Serena were there to greet them when the car pulled up the long drive to the unbelievably luxurious resort; with bright smiles and welcoming hugs. Everyone stepped out of the car with calls of congratulations. As the driver pulled their bags from the trunk, Serena handed out keys to their own private villas, instructing them to get settled and check out the place and to meet for brunch where they would be going over the itineraries and optional activities surrounding the wedding. Nate moved around the back of the car to assist with the unloading and distribution of bags to the bellhops waiting to escort the guests to their villas. The sun was bright and the breeze was warm and Dan instantly felt at ease. He watched Blair as she pulled on her sunglasses and smiled wide; looking out over the resort and beyond that, the water. She looked unbelievably happy; peaceful and calm; her long sundress rippling lightly in the breeze.

Sensing his eyes on her, Blair turned and caught Dan watching her. She would never, ever tire of the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't watching. Offering him a wave and a smirk, she moved around towards the trunk of the car, looking for her small travel bag. Spotting it, she stepped closer and reached for it, only to be cut off by an ever-helpful Nate Archibald.

"Here, let me get that," Nate smiled at Blair and reached for her bag. Clearly underestimating its weight, Nate was shocked when the bag hit the ground with a thud. "Jesus Blair, this thing feels like it's loaded with a ton of books. What on earth did you bring with you?"

"A ton of books," she grinned at him as Dan came to join them already blending into the island in khaki shorts, a white button down, and sunglasses.

"Books? Are you _kidding_ me?" Nate's face twisted in slight disgust and concern. "You're in paradise; on a tropical island. You're supposed to relax, have fun…go a little wild and crazy."

"Oh we intend to," Blair's smile morphed into something slightly more devious.

"With books?" Nate's tone was dry, mocking. Dan chuckled and took the bag from him as he lowered his voice.

"You go crazy your way, we'll go crazy ours," and then with an arm wrapped loosely around Blair, Dan followed the bellhop with their bags. Glancing back he called back with a grin, "see you at brunch!" Shaking his head, Nate watched as they moved away from him in a haze of smiles and leisure.

They reached their own private villa overlooking the ocean and, as Dan tipped the bellhop, Blair went immediately to the large double doors leading to their patio. Flinging them open, she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and the sunshine.

"It's beautiful out here!" She called in to Dan.

"Yes it is," she turned towards his voice and watched as he moved towards her, sunglasses tossed aside. As he walked past the table in the dining area, he pulled the chilled champagne from the bucket and grabbed two flutes.

"Champagne?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled as he handed her the glasses and went to work on the bottle.

"We're on vacation," he reminded her with a grin. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to slip into vacation mode."

"You are absolutely right," she nodded, flinching slightly as the cork popped. Leaning in to pour drinks for the two of them, Dan couldn't resist kissing her. And Blair couldn't resist the happy sigh that escaped her lips as he did. Dan chuckled lightly as he pulled away, sitting the bottle on a table and taking one of the glasses in her hand.

"To Nate and Serena?" He tilted his glass to hers.

"To Nate and Serena," she nodded and after clinking her glass with his, she unceremoniously drank the entire glass.

"Wow…" He laughed; eyes wide. So it was going to be _that_ kind of weekend.

"We're on _vacation_," her smile was sweet as she reminded him; waving her glass at him in request for more champagne.

"Yes we are," he nodded and topped off her glass.

"Thank you," she took a sip and moved closer to him; her free hand moving to his chest, her fingers running along the collar and down over the buttons of his shirt. And then the mood changed. Her voice dropped an octave and her eyelids lowered slightly as she smiled up at him. "Hey…"

"Hey…" He responded; his voice rough.

"So…about all those books we brought," Blair raised an eyebrow suggestively as she leaned in to place a kiss below his ear

"Oh…" Dan's hands were immediately around her, his lips immediately over hers. "We have to be to brunch in less than twenty minutes…" He mumbled against her mouth. "We don't have time for a book." Blair groaned and stepped away from him with a huff. Walking back into the room, she sat down her glass and went directly to the bag in question, pulling out a hardcover book and turning back to him.

"Think we have time for a short story?" She raised an eyebrow; lips slightly parted.

"I love the way you think." He rushed towards her then, abandoning his own glass, and all of his inhibitions. As he pulled her to him, catching her lips with his, her laughter rang out through the doors and out into the warm, summer air.

**BRUNCH**

"And we are right on time," Blair whispered to Dan as they hurried to join their family and friends for brunch. Placing her hand on his arm she stopped him just outside the door. "Okay. Look at me. Everything in place? My dress isn't on backwards?"

"No," Dan chuckled as he looked her over. "Dress is fine. You look…" His eyes scanned her pink cheeks and her plump lips and he couldn't help the effect it stirred within him. "You look amazing," he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him in what he intended to be a quick kiss. Though the way she pressed her body to his with a tiny moan required all of his will for him to pull back. "Brunch."

"Hmmm?" She raised her eyebrows, momentarily dazed. With a bit of a smirk, his fingers touched her chin, turning her head towards the restaurant.

"Brunch," he repeated.

"Brunch," Blair sighed. Smoothing her hands over her dress, she nodded. Taking Dan's hand in hers, they entered the room; finding their table and travel companions immediately.

It seemed as though almost everyone was already there, seated at a long group of tables along the far end of the restaurant, overlooking the beach and the ocean. The doors were open, allowing the fresh air to blow in. There was an amazing set up of food and bright pink mimosas at every place setting. Serena was the first to spot them and she waved them over to two seats next to her and Nate. Waving back, they made their way towards the group.

"Hello again," Blair smiled as she and Dan hugged Rufus and Lily and greeted the others. After kissing her mother's cheek, she moved to the chair Dan had pulled out for her. The conversation among the group resumed and Blair smiled at Serena who was watching her with a knowing look in her eye.

"Well, well, well," Serena smiled coyly at Blair's glowing cheeks and mussed hair. "You look a little flushed, Blair. You feeling okay?"

"Yes," she smiled, reaching for her mimosa; thirsty. "It must be the champagne."

"Right," Serena nodded, not at all convinced. "The champagne."

"And the books," Dan's voice was low as he sat next to Blair with a smug look on his face.

"Humphrey!" She smacked him on the arm as Serena laughed.

"What's going on over here?" Nate asked, returning to his seat next to Serena.

"I don't know," Serena shook her head with a grin. "But I think Dan and Blair have been up to something kinky."

"Kinky?" Nate smirked, looking around Serena to eye Dan. "Already?"

"Yes," Serena nodded and took a drink from her glass. "And with books."

"Ahh…" Nate nodded, a wave of understanding washing over him. "That explains the bag of…" He shook his head then and couldn't help the smile on his face. "Books? Really? You are just…strange."

"And satisfied," Blair muttered under her breath, surprising both herself and Dan, who looked up with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Nate chuckled, finding humor in the way her eyes grew big as she realized what she was saying. Emboldened by the tropical air and the champagne, Blair cleared her throat and matched his gaze.

"And satisfied," she spoke slowly and clearly. And it was Dan's turn to blush as Blair smiled sweetly at Nate.

"Lovely mouth, Waldorf," Nate narrowed his eyes at her playfully and then looked to Dan. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?" Dan raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Hey, if Blair's satisfied, what else is there to say?" Dan reached for his drink. "Though I do agree with you. She does have a lovely mouth." And the four of them burst into laughter; the other guests completely oblivious to the conversation; thankfully. So it was going to be _that _kind of weekend.

After everyone was fed and content, Serena rose and handed out itineraries for the weekend, including the required, essential events like the rehearsal and dinner that evening and the wedding the next, as well as the optional, recreational events that people could choose to participate in. For that day, it appeared as though the group would be splitting loosely along gender lines in a fashion more closely related to typical bachelor and bachelorette parties. For the men, there was golf, deep sea fishing, diving, sailing and sight-seeing. For the women, there were all of those options, though the consensus was to head straight for the spa for a day of pampering. They would all ultimately be meeting up that evening for a rehearsal of sorts for Nate and Serena followed by a festive dinner with live music and amazing food.

So, while a group of men; Nate and Dan included, were heading off to do some sailing, Blair, Serena, Lily, and Jenny were all heading for the full array of services provided by the luxurious spa. Anne and Eleanor would be joining them later. So, with a quick kiss to Dan and a warning, "Please don't drown." Blair watched him hurry off.

And the pampering at the spa was exactly what they all needed. The massages relaxed their muscles, they manicures and pedicures put them in a festive mood, and the champagne that flowed freely kept the party moving along quite nicely. And as they exited the spa, the sun was well on its way below the horizon. While the adults excused themselves to head back to their villas for a little rest before dinner, Blair, Serena, and Jenny made their way to the beach, determined to watch the sunset and wait for their 'sailors' to return. On their way past the bar, Blair managed to apprehend another bottle of champagne and some glasses. And the three of them settled into three lounge chairs among a secluded grouping closer to the water; laying back and looking out at the most unbelievably sunset any of them had ever seen.

"Serena…" Blair's voice gave way to the amount of champagne that she had consumed; just tipsy enough to find everything mildly entertaining, but not drunk enough to slur words or tip over.

"Yes Blair?" Serena grinned at her best friend.

"This is beautiful," Blair sighed as she looked out at the amazing colors that were splashed across the sky; reflected in the water. "Simply amazing."

"Yes it is," Serena nodded.

"You know what else is beautiful and amazing?" Blair's lips turned up in a grin.

"What?" Serena asked, drinking from her glass.

"Dan…" Blair's voice grew soft as she thought of him. Jenny rolled her eyes and Serena laughed. "Dan is beautiful and amazing."

"You're drunk," Serena pointed to her friend.

"I am," Blair nodded, her cheeks flushed, her smile uninhibited. "But I do love him."

"Yes you do," Serena reasoned.

"I do…" Blair looked over Serena to Jenny. "Jenny…I love him."

"So I've heard," Jenny chuckled.

"I love Dan Humphrey," she sighed, sitting up in her chair and looking out over the water. "I _love _Dan Humphrey. I love _Dan Humphrey_…" She rose from her chair then, looking out over the sand and the water.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Jenny watched her with a smirk.

"I just…I want to yell it out…" She looked up into the night sky and with arms open wide she yelled out. "I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf am maddeningly in love with Daniel…" She glanced down then, confused. "What the hell is Dan's middle name? More importantly…how do I not know his middle name?" Serena and Jenny burst into laughter. "Seriously, how is it that I have seen him naked…"

"Ew!" Jenny groaned through her laugher but Blair continued.

"And yet I don't know his middle name?" She glanced from Serena to Jenny and back again. "I am going to marry this man…have his children…and I don't even know his middle name?"

"It's Jonas!" Jenny managed to get out amidst her laughter.

"Really?" Blair's momentum paused as she scrunched up her nose. "Jonas?" She shrugged and then looked back up at the sky. "I love Daniel Jonas Humphrey!"

"Blair!" Serena called to her friend, reaching for her arm. "Sit down."

"I love Dan Humphrey!" She called out over the ocean. "I love Dan Humphrey! I love Dan…"

"We heard you!" A voice called out into the night. The three ladies turned, startled, towards the voice. With a sigh of relief, they realized the voice belonged to Nate. He, along with Dan, Eric, Rufus and the Captain, were walking along the edge of the resort that overlooked the sand where the ladies were. Nate rounded the corner and began down the stairs. The men followed closely behind; humored by Blair's proclamations. Jenny and Serena rose to their feet to greet them. Blair stood, rooted to her spot, her eyes zeroing in on Dan, who stood at the edge, overlooking the beach with a smug grin. His skin was slightly darker from his day in the sun; his hair mussed and his smile wide.

"Waldorf!" He called out to her.

"Humphrey!" She called back.

"Marry me?" Her grin intensified.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She nodded her head and watched as he pushed away from the railing and moved towards her and the group.

"I thought they were already engaged," Jenny leaned to Serena, her voice low.

"They are…" Serena rolled her eyes with a smile. "But it's this thing that they do. It's really kind of…"

"Disgusting?" Jenny asked, though her heart warmed at the thought of her brother so happy.

"Yes," Serena laughed. "But in the sweetest way possible."

"Hi…" Blair sighed when Dan finally reached them.

"Hi," he grinned and pulled her to him in a kiss that went just a little past the line of what the others were prepared to handle. Amidst groans and outcries, Dan pulled back from her. They settled into their seats as Nate began to tell about their sailing adventure. As the laughter and the story came to an end, the group rose and headed back to their rooms to shower and dress for dinner while Nate and Serena met with their parents and the Minister to go over the rehearsal for the next day.

Soon Dan and Blair found themselves walking along the lighted path towards the restaurant overlooking the water. They felt rested, refreshed, and ready for the evening and whatever brought with it. As they neared the restaurant, they could hear the music playing, they could see that people were beginning to gather. Dan walked along in contented silence; finding that he loved the tropics so much more than he had ever anticipated. Making a mental note to make island travel a part of his future with Blair, his eyes focused on her face. She looked beautiful; she always had. But the sun and the essence of throwing caution to the wind seemed to work well for her. As she walked along, Blair squinted her eyes, focusing on the figures filing into the restaurant; seeing if she recognized anyone. And then, quite suddenly she stopped walking. Dan, lost in his own daydream of sorts, walked an additional two steps before she stopped him.

"Hold on," she reached for Dan's arm.

"What is it?" Dan looked to her with a lazy smile.

"Is that Chuck?" She pointed and Dan's eyes went immediately to where she was staring. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Dan said matter-of-factly. "I figured he would show sooner or later."

"So did I," Blair nodded. It was then that Chuck recognized them and started walking in their direction.

"And here we go again," Dan muttered under his breath. And before he could conjure up a plausible escape route, Chuck was standing just a few feet away from them.

"Good evening," he nodded to them. Dan was mildly amused to see that even though Chuck was wearing the standard island attire, he still managed to look pressed and proper.

"Chuck," Dan nodded hello.

"What can we do for you?" Blair skipped past the pleasantries with a smile.

"I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you for a moment?" He glanced from Blair to Dan and back again. Dan couldn't help but think that he looked…somehow…nervous. Wanting to give her space, Dan moved to let go of Blair's hand and step away, allowing her some space to speak to him, but she held tight to Dan's hand.

"No," Blair shook her head; no malice, no anger, just a simple no.

"No?" Dan turned to her, surprised.

"Yeah," Blair smiled at him and then, holding tighter to Dan's arm, she turned to Chuck. "I'm sorry Chuck. But tonight, this weekend, is…not about you and me. It's about Nate and Serena and…" she sighed. "And I'm having an amazing time here with Dan and I'm just not in the mood to do this," she gestured between the two of them, "again tonight. So, if you'll excuse me." And just like that, Blair moved to walk around Chuck, with Dan right in step with her.

"Wait," Chuck called out as they moved past him along the path. But, following Blair's lead, Dan just kept right on moving. "Dan, please," and they both stalled at that. Dan took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Did he just say _please_?" Dan muttered to her.

"Did he just say _Dan_?" She looked up to him, her eyes searching his for answers, for direction. With a small groan, Dan turned around. Blair followed him, never releasing her hold on him.

"What do you want, Chuck?" Dan spoke first.

"Just a chance to talk to the two of you…together…" His eyes met Dan's and Dan instantly hated that he wasn't just a slightly bigger jerk. If he was, he could just turn around with Blair and leave Chuck standing there looking like an idiot; alone on the path. But, as things were, Dan wasn't a jerk. He ran his free hand through his hair and looked to Blair.

"This is your call," he told her. She thought for a moment and then, rolling her eyes with a dramatic sigh, she took a step forward. Though she desperately did not want to have yet another conversation with Chuck, she also did not want this to be something that hung over the wedding weekend like the black cloud it was bound to be.

"You have five minutes, Bass," her voice was short and her eyes were hard as they moved off the path towards a sitting area. Dan watched as Chuck visibly relaxed and followed them to the chairs. Dan and Blair sat together on a loveseat and Chuck sat down across from them with a small table separating them.

"Okay…" Dan relaxed into the seat, draping one arm loosely on the back of the loveseat, around Blair's shoulders. "Let's hear it."

"First," Chuck cleared his throat and glanced out into the night for a moment before turning his eyes to Dan. "First, I want to apologize to you." Dan's eyebrows shot straight up. "We both know that we have a…history…and I don't want to pretend that it doesn't exist. I don't want to make amends or to be your best friend."

"This is an amazing apology, Chuck, really," Dan smirked. "You consult with Hallmark for this one?"

"Losing Blair…" Chuck's voice was small, quiet as he looked down to his hands. "Losing Blair was…terrible…" He looked up to Blair then. "And absolutely my fault." He took a deep breath. "And exactly the way things should have gone." A small smile crept across his face. "We all know that things have ended up exactly as they should have. But when she moved on to you…" He let off and shook his head. "I know I'm not doing it well, but I'm trying to apologize for showing up at your home unannounced and uninvited. I'm trying to apologize for saying things to you to try to drive the two of you apart; to try to... Listen, Humphrey, clearly Blair is happy with you. Clearly_ this_ is what she wants, what she needs. And it was wrong of me to do something to stand in the way of that. And clearly…it would never have worked anyway."

"Clearly," Dan nodded, leaning forward slightly. "Listen, Chuck…"

"I only did those things…" Chuck interrupted. "I only did those things because I thought she belonged with me. I thought I belonged with her and if I could just get her to see that…" He ran a hand through his hair and looked from Dan to Blair and back again. "It doesn't matter what my intentions were. It was wrong and I'm sorry that I didn't see that sooner."

"Okay," Dan nodded, finding himself at a loss for words; wondering if Chuck had entered some sort of twelve step program. "Well, listen, Chuck, I…" Dan shrugged, if Chuck was going for peaceful, he certainly could. "You know what? Apology accepted."

"Thank you," Chuck nodded simply.

"Great. Now," Blair smiled softly and then looked to Dan. "Now that that is settled, we should really get to the party…"

"Wait," Chuck held his hand out.

"Chuck," Blair sighed and leaned forward. "Thank you for your apology. It was long overdue and I am sure it took a lot for you to be able to admit those things to yourself, let alone to Dan. And I appreciate it. I am glad that you are at this point. I'm glad you're ready to move on. Because I have moved on. I moved on a long time ago. And now, we're just beating a dead horse here." She moved to stand, with Dan right behind her. Chuck looked to the ground and took a deep breath.

"I found my Dan Humphrey," his words, spoken clearly and softly, held her in her seat. Her eyes rose to meet his while Dan's face twisted up in a way that could only convey confusion.

"_What?"_ Dan leaned closer to Blair, seeking explanation. "What did he just say?"

"What did you just say?" Blair spoke to Chuck.

"I…I thought a lot about what you said, the last time I saw you. And, after some time alone…and some professional…_assistance_…" Dan watched as the strangest thing happened; Chuck smiled. "I went out and found my Dan Humphrey."

"Okay," Dan let out a quick laugh. "Seriously, somebody is going to have to explain what the hell that means, because…"

"It means that he's…" Blair could feel the tension around them slowly fading away. "He's found his…you." And the way she said 'you', with great reverence and emotion, made Dan's heart swell in his chest. Though he still remained confused.

"Well, that clears it right up," he smiled. "Thanks."

"Really?" Blair looked to Chuck, hopeful. "I mean…really, Chuck? I have to tell you, it seems a little suspect. In just two months you managed to take in what I said, really get some help _and_ find the woman you're really supposed to be with?"

"Well," he cleared his throat and nodded, having prepared himself for this specific reaction. "I think that what you said began to sink in that night; or maybe even before then. And I took the two months to…" He took a breath, admitting he needed help had never been easy. "I'm not going to say it was easy. I had my moments. But, one night I was at a club in Finland and it hit me. Everything you had said to me. Everything a lot of people had said to me. And I knew…you were right. I needed to let my father go…" His eyes grew sad as he thought about him. "I needed to let that go in order to make room for somebody else. And…once I did that…it all became incredibly clear." He looked up at Blair then. "First, I needed a professional, and not the kind of professional I'm used to…"

"Nice," Dan rolled his eyes but was slightly comforted knowing that this calm man in front of him was in fact Chuck Bass and not some strange pod person who looked like Chuck Bass.

"So, after some pretty intense discoveries, I began to feel better and I knew that what I really needed to do was find that somebody who made me love myself. My friend, my equal, my…"

"Dan Humphrey," Blair finished for him, her hand holding tight to her own Dan Humphrey.

"Yes," Chuck nodded, rolling his eyes at the term.

"And then you did?" Blair smiled. "Just like that?"

"You told me that once I found her, I should hold tight and never let her go," he defended.

"Yes," Blair laughed, relaxing and leaning closer to Dan; closer to her own sense of gravity. "I did tell you that."

"So…" Chuck took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "So I went to her, explained…everything; my father, you, the legacy. And then, after an endless night of discussion, I told her I loved her and then…" He seemed to hold his breath for a moment. "And then I married her."

"I'm sorry, what?" For some reason Dan was the most shocked in the group. He looked to Blair, slightly afraid that he would see a bad reaction. But instead he saw…peacefulness. She sighed softly, allowing the tiny bit of stress that remained from her contentious relationship with Chuck to flow out of her. Her eyes grew soft and her smile wide.

"Of course you did," she laughed lightly. "Because why would Chuck Bass ever do anything half way."

"You're married?" Dan raised his eyebrows, still slightly confused, but incredibly relieved. When he had first spotted Chuck, he had thought this conversation would be going in a completely different direction.

"Yes," Chuck nodded. "It was a small ceremony in Austria, where we have a house and I have a therapist; where we'll be returning after the wedding."

"You're really getting help?" Blair smiled; thankful that the man who was once her friend was no longer on the path to destruction. And, even more so, thankful that his path was now completely severed from her own.

"Yes," he nodded. "I am. And for that…for _that _I suppose I should really say thank you."

"No need," Blair waved her hand.

"Blair…"

"Chuck…"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she nodded. "And now…we really should get in to the party…" She rose to her feet with Dan and Chuck following her lead. "And you should…you should introduce us all to your wife."

"Yes," Dan nodded. Though he was still looking around for hidden cameras and listening for the voice of Robin Ward, he could feel his previous jovial mood returning.

"Actually," Chuck smiled and nodded to somebody behind them. "You've already met." Dan and Blair turned together, their eyes following where Chuck's were. Dan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as she moved towards them.

"Eva…" Blair breathed and then, feeling slightly embarrassed for her past behavior, she offered a warm, welcoming smile.

Dan watched as Eva moved to Chuck's side. He watched the look of happiness on her face. He watched the look of contentment on Chuck's. And he wondered if he had somehow slipped into an alternate universe where Chuck had the ability to actually be happy without trying to destroy everything he touched. Dan watched as Blair offered her apologies to Eva for their past interactions. And he watched as Eva accepted them, but dismissed the need for them. They had been young; they had been unwise; they had been with the wrong people. And he watched as Blair turned to him, eyes full of pride and love and adoration, and introduced him as her fiancé;_ her_ Dan Humphrey. Though he would not ever quite fully understand the reference, from the way Blair was looking at him, he could tell that it was a good thing. Following the introductions, the foursome made their way, separately into the party.

And though Dan kept an eye on Blair, waiting for some sort of reaction, he never got one. She wasn't upset or sad or hurt or confused. She wasn't happy or overjoyed or relieved or righteous. She just was. As quickly as she had dismissed Chuck's first attempt to talk to them that night, she dismissed Chuck's announcement. It wasn't because she wasn't happy for him; she was. And it wasn't because she wished him any ill; she didn't. It was because she had, long ago, moved on from Chuck. His weight, his control, his pull on her emotions, had long ago slipped away. It was great that Chuck had moved on, great that he was happy, but to focus on that, to give that any more attention than she already had, would be to overstate the importance his happiness held to her. Though she wanted him to be happy, she was no longer invested in it. As soon as they slipped into the doors, they were engulfed by celebration and all thoughts of Chuck slipped from their minds. Pressing her lips to her Dan Humphrey's, Blair took his hand in hers and pulled him with her, towards their family, towards their friends, towards this amazing weekend in paradise. So it was going to be _that _kind of weekend.

**SATURDAY**

The morning of Nate and Serena's wedding was all but lost in a haze of preparation. Blair and Dan had slept in; well past the time that any proper source would dictate. They ate breakfast on their patio and showered together. They dressed and kissed and then, begrudgingly parted ways as they both dutifully went to their friends' sides.

After a light lunch, Blair joined Serena, their mothers and Jenny for massages and, before they knew it, it was time to get the bride ready. Blair put the finishing touches on her own hair and makeup before she reported to Serena's side. The beach wedding theme flowed through every part of the day; including Serena's look. And Serena looked amazing. It was as though she was born for a beach wedding; her hair perfectly tussled, her golden skin accented perfectly by her white gown, her spirit light and airy. Even though Nate and Serena had a son and had been living together for quite some time, Blair still expected there to be the tiniest bit of nerves. But there were none. Serena was ready for this; she had been for quite some time. So, as Blair kissed her friend good-bye before leaving to sit next to Dan in the audience on the beach, she knew that Serena would be fine; perfect in fact.

"How is she?" Dan looked to Blair as she slid into her seat next to him; his arm immediately making its way around her shoulders.

"She is…" Blair sighed and smiled wide. "She is the most at peace I have ever seen her. Nate?"

"Same," Dan chuckled. "It's a little freaky, right? Nate and Serena at peace. Chuck married."

"Na," Blair shook her head, resting her hand on his knee as she leaned into him; leaned into his warmth. "It's nice."

"It is nice," Dan agreed and tipped his head down to kiss her. And, just as he pulled away, the music began to play and the conversations fluttered to a close. With the sound of the waves in the background, the sand under their feet, and the warm sun descending over the horizon, they turned towards the beginning of the sandy aisle and the wedding began.

First, the parents made their way to their seats; Anne and The Captain, followed by Serena's father and then, lastly Lily and Rufus. And then, the music changed and everyone rose to their feet. And there they were. Serena and Nate were walking down the aisle together; she carrying a bouquet of wild flowers and he carrying a chubby, sleeping Evan. Blair felt tears spring to her eyes as she held tighter to Dan.

Blair had attended weddings before, many weddings; even weddings where Dan was in attendance. But this wedding was a different thing entirely. What an experience it was, to sit with your life partner while watching somebody declare theirs.

As the crowd sat, Dan and Blair sat, holding tight to each other, unbelievably moved by the experience of watching somebody prepare to take the vows that they themselves were preparing to take. As they reached the makeshift altar Blair found that she could not get close enough to Dan. As the Minister greeted the group, Blair found that she had to swallow a lump in her throat. And as Nate and Serena repeated their vows; traditional vows that had been repeated for years before and would be repeated for years after, Blair felt tears in her eyes. Looking up to Dan, she wiped at her eyes and held tightly to his hand in hers. Dan, always one to sense when Blair needed him the most, turned his head, his eyes meeting hers. And, as everyone stayed focused on the Bride and Groom, he dipped his head slightly to whisper in her ear,

"Marry me?" And Blair, unable to speak, turned her face closer to him and nodded; knowing he would forever ask her this question, knowing she would forever answer in the affirmative. Dan lightly nudged her shoulder, effectively moving her lips to his in a soft, emotion packed kiss. And, once again, she was lost in this reverent space he consistently managed to create; just for the two of them. It was only the clapping that pulled them from their trance; from each other. Snapping back to the moment, they rose to their feet and applauded their friends as they made their way back down the sandy aisle; as Husband and Wife.

And the evening was all but lost in a haze of celebration. As soon as the adorable family that was Nate, Serena, and Evan made their way to the end of the aisle, the party began. Music played and the happy couple led their guests up the sandy beach, up the stairs to the restaurant that overlooked the ocean. It had been transformed into a paradise with the highest touch of class and the best elements of fun and whimsy. There were serious moments; when Serena's parents made a toast, when the couple danced for the first time, when they cut the cake. And there were comical moments; when Nate insisted on a Conga line, when Eric made a speech, and when Evan, oblivious to the propriety of the moment, insisted he be fed. And Blair had surrendered to it all. This marvelous weekend in the tropics had been exactly what she had needed to fall into. And Dan was there right along with her; steadying her when she needed it, and falling by her side when she wanted it. He was exactly what she had needed to fall into.

So, when Serena and Nate excused themselves for a brief intermission in order to put Evan to bed, Blair took off her shoes, took his hand and led him to the beach. They walked in silence for a long time, listening to the ocean. Pausing to rest, and to look at the stars, Dan pulled her towards a large beach chair off to the side that could easily fit two. Tossing her shoes to the ground, Blair curled up next to him and Dan wrapped an arm around her; holding her close as the stars twinkled above them.

"A beach wedding…" Blair sighed, breaking the contended silence. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"I don't know," Dan chuckled as he played with her fingers; his mind drifting back to the beautiful ceremony and the unparalleled fun everyone was having.

"We still could, you know," she twisted around to face him.

"Still could what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Have a beach wedding," she warmed to the thought.

"You want to come back here for our wedding?" He laughed lightly, thinking of the contrast they had waiting for them at home.

"No," she shook her head and moved higher in the chair so that her face was closer to his. She lowered her voice and her eyes went dark. "I want to get married here…now…before we leave."

"What?" Dan's voice came out much higher than he wanted as his body froze underneath hers.

"Come on Humphrey," she purred into his ear. "You've been asking for a year…" She placed her hands on each side of his head and brought her lips to his; instantly pushing his lips apart, instantly deepening the kiss. "Let's do it."

"Blair…" He moaned as his heart rate sped up. She pulled back from him, allowing only the tiniest bit of space so that her eyes could lock with his.

"Marry me?" She spoke the words with great certainty, with great resolve.

"Blair," he began his already weak protest.

"Stop," she placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't think about it. Don't question it. Don't try to do what's best. We've already crossed that bridge. You want to marry me. I want to marry you. Why can't we do it here? Why can't we just throw caution to the wind and…" She trailed off and removed her hand from his mouth. She watched him for a few seconds before she leaned in, pressing one soft, chaste kiss to his lips. When she retracted, her eyes were soft; warm. "Please Humphrey?" And there was one long, excruciating, heavy pause as Dan's eyes scanned her face. And then he moved, jumping to his feet so quickly that it shocked Blair. "Jesus, Dan! What are you doing?"

"Saying yes," he held his hand to her.

"Yes?" Her voice caught in her throat as tears sprang to her eyes.

"That's right," his grin grew ridiculously wide. "Did you think I was going to give you the runaround for a year like you gave me?"

"The runaround?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her stubbornness making an appearance.

"I'm not stupid, Blair. If you think I'm going to pass up the chance to marry you right here, right now, you are out of your mind. Now give me your hand." And she did. She threw all caution to the wind and she took his hand. He pulled her from the chair and began back towards the resort. They had traveled far up the beach and there was a lot of sand to cover.

"Dan…" Blair called to him as she hurried to keep up. "Where are we going? And why are we going so fast?" She laughed as her feet sank into the sand; certain that her champagne intake was inhibiting her mobility.

"What do you mean where are we going?" He turned to face her, face alive with joy. "We're going to find the minister that married Nate and Serena. I'm sure he's still here." He pulled her to him then. "I'm going to marry you Blair Waldorf. And I'm not waiting any longer than absolutely necessary." And then he punctuated his declaration with a long, hot kiss. And Blair melted against him; her knees actually going weak. His arms; strong and constant; held her to him. His hands; wide and tender; pulled at her, holding her closer and even closer still. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. She could feel his tongue pushing into her mouth. She could feel his breath quicken. She could feel the gravity of the moment in the way he held her, the way he looked at her, the way her mind spiraled out as she held on to him.

"Dan…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as his lips moved to her neck. Though Dan's words had spoke of one intention, his body was speaking of another. Her hands moved to his head, pulling him back so she could look at him. A smirk played across her lips as he groaned at the loss of contact with her skin. "Do you want to marry me on this beach or make love to me on it?"

"God, honestly," he shook his head with a scattered look on his face. "I can't decide," he groaned in frustration as Blair's laughter rang out into the night sky.

"I love you so much," she kissed him again, the heaviness of the moment passed as she hugged him close; smile wide, carefree.

"I love you too," Dan grinned, holding her face in his hands as he planted kisses across her face. "Maybe we should head back to the party, hmm?"

"The party?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "But I thought we were going to get married…Or…" Her eyes grew dark with desire. "Or make love..."

"We were," he nodded with a grin. "But this is Nate and Serena's weekend, not ours. I don't know if it would be right of us to get married…And we have our own beautiful, perfect day planned. I would hate for us to miss out on that."

"Damn it!" She called out with a stomp of her foot. "I_ knew_ I shouldn't have stopped to kiss you." Her words were serious, but her face was light and filled with laugher. She sighed dramatically. "So we're not getting married tonight?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes bright with amusement. "Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad," she assured him and, just to be safe, leaned to kiss him. "I knew it was a long shot."

"It was a wonderful thought though," he sighed as he pulled her arm around his waist, holding tight to her hand.

"Yes it was," she nodded in agreement. He kissed her neck then, his lips moving tantalizingly slow across her skin.

"So, if we're not going to get married on this beach…" His voice dropped to a whisper. Her head rolled back, allowing him greater access to her neck. "Any chance I can convince you to…"

"Yes…" She sighed.

"Yes?" He looked up in surprise.

"What?" She arched an eyebrow playfully. "Did you think I was going to give you the runaround like you gave me?"

"I'll show you run around," he warned and then, moving quickly, he dipped down, picked her up, swinging her over his shoulder and hurried towards a three sided cabana off to the side. Her laughter rang out into the night sky as Dan made quick on his promises.

After their hot, rowdy rendezvous in the cabana, Dan found himself checking to make sure the coast was clear as Blair stepped into her dress. When they were both fully dressed and presentable, Dan held his hand out to Blair. Taking it, Blair leaned in to him as they made their way, slowly back to the resort. She loved the way she felt in that exact moment; free, uninhibited and relaxed. As they neared the resort, she was mildly surprised to find Nate and Serena standing on the edge of the deck, leaning against the rail.

"Hey there," Nate waved as he saw them approaching. Serena looked out over the sand, smiling.

"Hey," Dan waved back, blissful.

"What are you two doing out here?" Blair looked up at him as she and Dan made their way up the stairs.

"We came to find you," Serena explained while Nate watched them closely; a wide grin spreading across his face.

"And what have you two been up to?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows; looking very much like a father waiting up for his teenage son to return. Evan was in for a whole host of trouble as an adolescent.

"Why are you looking at me like you just caught me…" Dan smiled as Blair nudged him.

"Because I just caught you," Nate shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Nate…" Dan began.

"Nope." Nate shook his head, his voice stern as Serena laughed. "No use denying it. I know what you were doing."

"You know nothing," Dan laughed defiantly, holding tight to Blair's hand.

"Yeah, you're right," Nate shrugged. "Also…I've been meaning to tell you. That lipstick looks amazing with your skin tone. Bright red. Who knew?" Dan looked quickly to Nate who stood with wide eyes, holding in his laughter.

"Bright red?" Dan's voice cracked.

"All over your face," Serena nodded, waving her hand in front of his face. Dan glared at Nate for a long beat before he broke and turned to Blair.

"Really? You couldn't tell me I had lipstick all over my face?" His eyes narrowed but there was a smile on his lips.

"I…" She started; glancing from him to her friends and back again.

"Just going to let me walk in there with my dad and Lily and your mother…with _lipstick_ all over my face."

"I didn't see it! I swear!" She defended, reaching up to his face to rub at the evidence of their affections. "There…" She sighed and smiled up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he chuckled. "Small price to pay for…"

"Oh!" Serena interrupted, covering her ears. "I beg you to finish that sentence later."

"Fine," Blair rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to their friends. Pulling her back against his chest, Dan wrapped his arms around her.

"Why were you looking for us?" He asked.

"Oh!" Nate clapped his hands together, looking to Serena. "Well…we wanted to talk to you. We wanted to tell you that…" He suddenly looked shy; nervous.

"We wanted to thank you," Serena spoke up, pulling his hand into hers. "We realize that without the two of you…" She took a breath then, surprised by the tears that were in her eyes. "Without the _two of you_, the chances of _us_ being the _two of us_ would have been very slim…" She wiped at her eyes. "And I know that originally, when I found out about the two of you, I was so awful…"

"Hey…" Blair smiled softly, reaching her hand out to take Serena's free one. "It's okay."

"No," Serena shook her head. "No. It's not. In that moment I could have…" She sighed through tears and a smile.

"But you didn't," Dan met her eyes and offered a smile. "You didn't."

"We just wanted to say thank you," Nate picked up, wrapping an arm around his wife. "For being our friends, for being supportive, for bringing us together. We know that we didn't have a traditional wedding in the sense that we had a best man or a maid of honor, but had we decided to…" He shrugged and grinned. "It would most definitely have been the two of you. We just want you to know that."

"And to know that we love you both," Serena spoke, her tears fading. "Very much." And a comforting silence settled over the group for the briefest of moments before Blair broke from Dan's arms, moving forward with laughter, pulling Serena into her arms.

"We love you too," Blair spoke for the two of them as she held tightly to her blonde friend for a long beat before pulling back. "Now," she sniffed and grinned. "I am pretty sure I saw some champagne in there…just waiting to be opened."

"You did," Serena nodded with a chuckle.

"What do you say we go take care of that?" And then, amidst laughter, smiles, and a deepened sense of friendship, the foursome made their way, together, in to the party. So it was going to be _that _kind of weekend.

**SUNDAY**

"_I woke at dawn every morning to his touch, the delight of his warmth and the heady smell of his skin_…"

These were the first words Dan heard as his mind wandered slowly towards the world of awake. As his senses slowly stirred, he could hear her voice; her beautiful voice lulling him from his slumber. His smile was a reflex as he knew, without looking, that she was reading to him. Seeing him stir slightly, Blair continued. "_I had never before lain with a man who had loved me completely, for myself, and it was a dizzy experience…"_ Her voice was low, sultry as she read to him from the pages of the book in her hands. Dan's smile deepened as he rolled to his side, his eyes fluttering open, finding her instantly. She sat in a chair positioned next to his side of the bed; curled up in a fluffy robe, her hair mussed, her eyes smiling.

"Good Morning," his voice was rough, still full of sleep. Blair's eyes met his in a heated, wordless exchange before they flickered back to the pages.

"_I had never lain with a man whose touch I adored without any need to hide my adoration, or exaggerate it, or adjust it at all…" _Her breath hitched slightly as she noticed the shift in his gaze; moving from sweet and loving to want and lustful.

"Come here," Dan reached for her hand, gently pulling her from the chair; towards the bed, towards him. And she went, willingly. He moved slightly to the side, making room for her. She sat on the bed next to him and he leaned up to push her hair aside and kiss her neck as she returned to the book.

"_I simply loved him as if he were my one and only lover…"_ She sighed as his hands moved into her robe. He groaned into her neck when he discovered that it was all she wore. "_And he loved me too with the same simplicity of appetite and desire which made me wonder…"_ And a deep conflict settled into her then; did she keep reading or kiss him senseless.

"God you're amazing," he muttered, pulling at the ties on her robe, pushing it aside and kissing down her long neck towards her collarbone; eliciting small gasps along the way. She continued to read, though she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"_Which made me wonder what I thought I had been doing all those years when I had been dealing in the false coin of vanity and lust..._Dan…." She moaned as his hands roamed her body, his urgency mounting at her voice, her body's reaction to his. "_I had not known then that all along there had been this other currency of_…" She took a deep breath as his lips hit that spot below her ear that made her tingle. "_Of pure gold."_ And then, unable to take it any longer, Dan pulled the book from her hands, tossing it aside.

"I could wake up like this every day…" Was all he could manage to breath before his lips met hers in fury of want and need and passion. And let this be said about Blair Waldorf; she could give just as good as she could take. Since she had woken that morning, she had been watching him, wanting him. Her lips pushed his open, her tongue demanding access to his mouth. A demand he was more than happy to oblige. He pulled her down with him as he laid back on the bed. His hands holding her firmly, he moved, turning them so that she was below him. She gasped as she settled there, happy to have his weight over her, happy to have him pressing into her.

There were moments when Dan and Blair were having sex; pure unadulterated sex. The sweaty, animalistic version of sex that was all about heavy breathing; all about the push and pull that would drive the other over the edge in a fit of groans and moans. And then there were moments when Dan and Blair were making love; pure overpowering love. The sweet, intense version of love that was all about the heavy emotions; all about the push and pull that would drive the other over the edge in a wave of sighs and gasps and, at times, tears.

Blair was constantly amazed at Dan's ability to give her both; the sex and the love. The animalistic and intense. What started out as wild and sweaty could very easily and with great gravity move to gasps and tears. In one moment he could be torturing her with teasingly slow movements, designed to make her beg for more. And in the very next, his eyes could meet hers and the love that she saw there would take her breath away. He would hold her close to him; her heart next to his as he steadied them both, drawing them to the center of the moment, before he would lower his lips to her skin and bring them right back to the heat, to need and an explosive end. She would never, ever tire of this talent of his. She would never tire of this dance they did, never tire of these moments; of him.

After waking, for the second time that morning, with Blair curled up next to him, Dan kissed her cheek and climbed from the bed. Ordering room service for the two of them, he decided they would stay in just a while longer. He had just enough time to shower before their food arrived; the smell of coffee lulling Blair from her sleep. Snuggled in her robe again, she sat across from him at the table and they ate together, discussing their plans to return to the city that afternoon. Though they were both saddened at the thought of leaving this paradise, they were both ready to return to their normal lives. They were both ready to get back to their own weekend of marital bliss.

Dan packed their bags while Blair showered. And then, as Dan called the bellhop for their bags, Blair went to the patio for one last look over the ocean. When the nice young man left with their bags, Dan went to her, hugging her from behind. She turned her face so that he could kiss her cheek. And then, saying a silent good-bye to their tropical paradise, Dan and Blair, hand in hand, left their room, making their way to the car that waited for them.

Nate and Serena were there to send off their family and friends. They would be staying behind for a honeymoon in paradise, but were sad to see their friends go. As Dan and Nate said their good-bye's, Serena pulled Blair into a hug.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Serena asked, her sunglasses assisting her in her recovery from the party the night before.

"I feel wonderful," Blair answered honestly, moving to hug Nate as Serena hugged Dan.

"Really?" Serena laughed. "Wow. What's your secret?"

"I don't know," Blair smiled with small sigh. "We just took it easy this morning. We slept in, ordered in breakfast…read a book…" And for the briefest moment, a slight pink flushed Blair's cheeks, giving her away. Dan coughed slightly as he fought a smirk.

"Oh God," Nate groaned. "I _hate _that I know what that means now." And the four of them erupted into laughter. They said their good-byes once again. And then, after wishes of safe travel and words of congratulations, Dan and Blair stepped into the car. Nate and Serena stood and waved as their friends drove out of site.

The One Hundred and Seventy-first date was a long weekend of love, family, and reconnecting. Leaving Turks and Caicos to return home to New York, Dan and Blair felt the strengthened bonds from the weekend; bonds of love, family, and friendship. Their ride to the airport was quick and their flight home was relaxed. And when they returned to the loft, they had a renewed spirit. So it had been _that_ kind of weekend.

**THE END (of this chapter)**

**Okay….you still with me?**


	34. The One Hundred and Seventy Eighth

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me. I have no idea what's going to happen on the next episode of GG, but I DO know what's going to happen here. I hope you enjoy it! **

**A/N: As many of you know, I usually respond to all of the reviews with a message. For whatever reason, the way I usually do that is not allowing me to do that. So…I am working to figure that out because I really want to respond to everyone. But, until then, please know how much I appreciate your reviews. I LOVE them so much. And I LOVE some of the "relationships" that have developed as a result of the reviews. I will be emailing you. Soon. I promise.**

**A/N: Also. Reminder. I had these characters headed in this direction a while ago.**

**A/N: There is going to be a bit more time between this chapter and the next…as the next one is pretty extensive. I'm sure you won't mind.**

**One Hundred and Seventy-Eighth**

The One Hundred and Seventy-Eighth date was all about the bonds they had built. Their bonds with friends, their bonds with family, their bonds with each other. They were quickly approaching their wedding and many details had fallen into place. And now, looking down the homestretch, their bonds were stronger than ever, though that did not mean they wouldn't be tested.

The One Hundred and Seventy-Eighth date began with Blair waiting anxiously for Dan to come home from work. Though they had dinner plans with Nate and Serena, they were stopping in to see Rufus and Lily before that. She paced the length of the loft, her eyes trained on the door allowing for an occasional glance at the clock. In her hands was a large manila folder holding what she thought would end up being one of the bigger tests of their union. As she turned on her heel, heading again towards the back of the loft, she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she immediately turned around, heading towards the door. Maybe Dan had forgotten his key? Laying the folder on the counter as she passed, she smiled and pulled open the door. Her smile quickly faded as she realized it was not a forgetful Dan at the door, but instead…Vanessa.

"Wow…" Blair couldn't help the shocked expression that flashed across her face for a split second. "I can't believe you're here. I…" Blair quickly gathered her composure, standing tall. "Dan's not here."

"I'm not here to speak to Dan," Vanessa began, arms folded across her chest. "I would actually prefer it if he didn't know I was here."

"Well then you shouldn't have come," Blair shook her head. "I don't keep things from Dan. That's not how we work. He'll know you were here."

"Okay…" Vanessa took a deep breath and nodded; knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Can I come in? I was hoping I might be able to talk to you…" Hesitantly, Blair stepped aside, allowing her into the loft.

"Me?" Blair chuckled, shutting the door. "Why me?"

"Well…" Vanessa cleared her throat. "I was hoping I could…" Vanessa glanced to the floor, trying to summon her words, her gumption. "You know, Dan and I have been friends since the third grade. We have been through…a lot together. My parents moving, his parents divorcing. And I know we have hit more lows than highs lately, but I was hoping that, maybe, I could convince you to let me…"

"Whoa…" Blair held up her hand, her eyes wide. "_Let_ you? Let you what?"

"See Dan," Vanessa shrugged. "Talk to him; tell him…"

"Me?" Blair laughed this time.

"This is funny to you?" Vanessa raised her eyebrows, feeling defensive.

"That you think it's me that's keeping Dan from you?" Blair asked. "Yes. I think that's funny. Vanessa, despite what you might think, I do not control what Dan does. The only thing keeping Dan from you is…Dan."

"I find it hard to believe that, after all this time, he just cut me out of his life," Vanessa shook her head. "I mean…after everything, we were still…"

"Still what?" Blair's voice was clipped as she suddenly felt protective of Dan. "Friends? Is that what you think? You know he was in an accident, right?" Blair's face grew warm as she remembered. "He was hit by a car. He was in surgery for an entire day. He could have…" She swallowed, fighting back tears. "He could have died, Vanessa. Where were you then? When he was in the hospital for months? Where were you?"

"I know he was…" Vanessa, for her part, teared up at the thought, her voice lowering. "I heard about the accident. And I called…I called Jenny and Allison. But Jenny told me to stay away," Vanessa looked off to the side, taking a moment to collect herself. "Jenny said that it might be easier if I just stayed away. So I did. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't worried about him, that I didn't think about him…"

"Vanessa," Blair began.

"Look, I know that I was…not a great friend to Dan," Vanessa rushed to explain. "I know that what I did with Jenny and Juliet was…terrible. I get that. And I am so unbelievably sorry for my involvement in that. Not just because Serena was almost hurt…"

"Almost?" Blair interrupted. "You're joking right? She _was_ hurt. She was drugged and left for…" In effort to control her temper, she took a deep breath. "She was not _almost _hurt."

"Okay," Vanessa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "But you have to know that I had no idea that's where things were headed. I had no idea Juliet was such a lunatic. And then…"

"Stop," Blair cut in. "You know, it's not really me you need to be having this conversation with, Vanessa. It's Dan."

"But he won't talk to me!" Vanessa threw her hands up in the air. "He wouldn't return my phone calls, my emails…He didn't give me a chance to explain. He just cut me out. And now, now he's getting married and I just can't…I can't believe that my childhood best friend, my _family_, is getting married soon and I…I won't be there to see it. I won't be there to support him. I won't be a part of his life because of this stupid thing I did. This stupid thing that I am unbelievably sorry for. Blair…" Her eyes were pleading as she looked towards her former enemy. "Please." And then both of their heads turned towards the sound of the door opening. Dan, already in the process of shrugging out of his suit coat, stepped into the living room, his eyes growing wide as he took in the scene. He glanced first to Blair, then Vanessa, then back again. This was certainly not what he expected to walk in to. Dropping his bag next to the door, he laid his coat on top of it and focused on Blair first.

"Hey," he smiled at her, instantly reading the tension between the two of them.

"Hi," she smiled back, because despite everything else that was happening, she was always happy to see him.

"Sorry I'm late," he moved to her side then, dipping his head to kiss her hello, his eyes locking with hers. Pulling back, he gestured towards Vanessa who remained silent, hopeful. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," Blair smiled simply. "Vanessa came to see you."

"I can see that," Dan nodded and turned his body to face Vanessa. "Listen, Vanessa…we have to be in the city soon to meet with my dad. And then we have dinner plans with Nate and Serena. Even if I wanted to, I don't really have time to…"

"Please," when Vanessa spoke, her eyes were pleading, her voice rich with emotion. "Please Dan. I don't want a lot of your time. I just want to…" She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes as she watched her former best friend stand before her. "You had an accident and I… You're getting married…" She wiped at her eyes and Dan softened, expectedly. "Please. Just five minutes."

"Fine," Dan nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Five minutes."

"I'll just be down the hall," Blair smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze his arm reassuringly.

"You don't have to," Dan turned to her.

"I think I should," she leaned in to kiss his cheek and then, with a small smile to Vanessa, she turned and left the two of them alone. Knowing she shouldn't listen to their conversation, she went to Dan's office and turned on the radio, allowing the music to drown out the words that were being spoken down the hall. Despite her distaste for Vanessa, Blair couldn't help but understand where she was coming from, at least a little. Blair had been given the opportunity to mend fences with Serena numerous times over the course of their friendship. And more recently, she and Chuck had come to an understanding, a sort of respect for the other, though not quite a friendship. Hell, she had even patched things up quite nicely with Jenny. There was no reason that Dan couldn't forge some sort of understanding with Vanessa and there was no way she would stand in his way if that was what he wanted. Losing herself in a magazine, the time passed very quickly.

"Hey," Dan's voice broke into her thoughts. Glancing up, she found him leaning against the doorway, tie loosened; a small smile on his face.

"Hey," she smiled up at him, closing the magazine and returning it to the stack on his desk. Leaning back in the chair, she studied his face. "Well? How did it go?"

"Fine," he shrugged, pushing away from the doorframe and stepping into the room. "She apologized; for a lot of things. She wants a chance to be…friends. Or to work to be friends again."

"Oh?" Blair raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, his eyes wandering around the room. "I listened to what she had to say…and I told her I needed some time to think about it. I'm not saying no. I'm not saying yes…I'm just…I need to think about it."

"Seems fair," Blair nodded, meeting his eyes reassuringly. "Did she accept that?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "She left the ball in my court, so to speak."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "Not right now anyway. Maybe after I give myself some time to process it?"

"Okay," Blair smiled.

"Thank you though," his smile widened.

"No problem," she shook her head and then stood, moving towards him; wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi…"

"Hi…" His voice lowered an octave as she tilted her head up to his, pressing her lips to his. Surrendering to her kiss, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her body close to his.

"Now…" Blair whispered, pulling away from him. "I hate to say this, but we really should be going." Dan groaned in protest as she stepped from his arms. "I know and I'm sorry. But your father _is_ expecting us and he said it was important."

"I know," Dan let out a breath, following her as she left the office; pulling off his tie in the process. "Do you have any idea what it is he needs to talk to us about?"

"No," she shook her head. "You?"

"Not at all," Dan shook his. "I'm just going to change out of this shirt and then we can take off."

"Works for me," Blair nodded and watched as he slipped into his room. Looking to the folder that sat inconspicuously on the counter, she decided that _that _particular moment was just going to have to wait. After the unexpected visit from Vanessa, this discussion would have to be saved for when they had more time. Dan quickly returned from his room, changed and ready to go. Without another mention of Vanessa or another thought of the folder, Blair followed as they hailed a cab and headed to the Upper East Side.

Their ride to Rufus and Lily's was quiet and relaxing; Blair snuggling close to him despite the summer heat. But the moment they stepped into the apartment, the mood shifted. Blair literally stopped in her tracks when she spotted her mother sitting on the couch next to Rufus. Though they had certainly grown closer and become more friendly since their children had decided to marry, this particular combination still caused Blair to be on alert. Dan, feeling just as confused as Blair, shot her a quick glance before they moved to greet their parents. After a round of hellos and hugs, Rufus suggested they take a seat. And they did. Dan and Blair sat next to each other on one couch with Rufus and Eleanor sitting across from them. Dan's hand moved to settle Blair's slightly bouncing knee as she smiled at their parents, waiting for one of them to speak.

"So…" Rufus cleared his throat, looking to Eleanor for permission. She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you're curious about why we asked you here."

"A little bit, yes," Dan laughed.

"_And_ why we're both here," Eleanor gestured between herself and Rufus.

"More than a little bit," Blair admitted, causing Dan to chuckle.

"Well," Rufus clapped his hands together. "There's no use in beating around the bush, is there?" He leaned forward then, gathering his words. "Here's the thing. We have been talking…"

"We?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Me, Eleanor," Rufus nodded to Blair's mother. "Harold, Allison, Cyrus, Roman, Lily...your collective parents."

"Okay…" Dan seemed cautious; feeling a little like he and Blair were about to get into trouble over something, though he had no idea what.

"And we decided that it would be best if Rufus and I spoke to the two of you," Eleanor supplied.

"About what?" Blair glanced nervously to Dan who shrugged in return.

"Your wedding present," Eleanor answered simply. Dan let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Our wedding present?" Dan was confused. "I don't understand. You all got together and decided that the two of you would be sent to meet with us…about our _wedding _present?"

"Yes," Rufus nodded and Eleanor smiled.

"Sorry," Dan chuckled. "I still don't understand…"

"We want to…" Eleanor began and then looked to Rufus, gesturing for him to continue.

"We want to buy you a house," Rufus finished for her. "Or, more accurately-a place to live." Dan's face went blank, his eyes stunned.

"You want to…" He started.

"Buy us a house?" Blair finished, feeling more nervous than she had at the beginning of the conversation.

"Yes," Eleanor answered matter-of-factly.

"But," Dan looked to his future mother-in-law. "You are already paying for this amazing wedding."

"Yes," she smiled sweetly at the young man. "But that's different. We want you and Blair to be able to start off your marriage with your own place. A place that you pick out, together. A place you can call home."

"I…" Dan's mouth hung open as he looked to his dad. "I don't know what to say…Dad?"

"We've all talked, Dan," Rufus smiled at his son, knowing that this kind of gesture could be overwhelming, especially for his son who had spent so much time at odds with the Upper East Side lifestyle. "We've agreed on a budget and the decision will be left to you and Blair," he smiled at the young woman who seemed to be holding her breath. "You can move to a penthouse in the Upper East Side. You can move to a house in Hudson. And, for what it's worth…if you were thinking you might want to stay in the loft in Brooklyn…that would be fine too." And then, Rufus sat back on the couch, allowing the information to settle over the two of them.

"Wow…" Dan sat back. His mind was racing. They wanted to buy them a place to live. Of course they did. He was sure that Blair's parents wanted to offer them the best that money could buy. Though he felt comfortable in their acceptance and fondness for him, he knew they wanted their daughter to be well taken care of. And suddenly it made sense why they had decided to send Eleanor and Rufus to talk to them. Blair's mother and his father; offering this amazing gift. Dan didn't know what to say, he barely knew what to think. He looked to Blair then who sat, stiff and nervous next to him. "Hey…" He nudged her lightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled softly, meeting his eyes. Dan instantly noticed the concern she held there. "I'm fine." She took a deep breath and turned to their parents. "Thank you, so much. This is really…an amazing gift."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Eleanor beamed at her daughter. "And you can have some time to think it over, time to look around, time to figure out what you want; where you want to live."

"Good…" Blair nodded. "Would you two excuse us for just a moment?"

"Of course," Eleanor smiled and relaxed next to Rufus who nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Blair stood then, gesturing for Dan to join her. He stood, wordlessly, and followed her to another room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Blair turned worried eyes towards Dan. "You have to know that I had no idea they were going to do this."

"I know," he laughed at the idea and then saw her look of distress. "Hey…what's going on?" He reached for her hand then. "You don't want to buy a place together?"

"No," she shook her head. "I mean…yes, I do. But…" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Dan, I don't want you to think that you have to move to the Upper East Side. I know that in the past you felt that…"

"Whoa," he stopped her, his mood immediately serious. "Hold on." His hands moved to cup her face, his eyes locking with hers. "Don't do that. Please…please don't do that. This isn't about that, not at all. I am marrying you Blair Waldorf and I would be happy to move to the Upper East Side. As long as you're moving there with me."

"Really?" Her eyes went wide.

"Of course," he laughed at the absurdity of her doubt; his hands running down her arms, holding her hands in his. "Did you really think I was going to put up a fuss and make you move to the loft in Brooklyn?"

"I love the loft…" Blair admitted as her heart filled with warmth at the memories they had made there.

"So do I," he smiled and kissed her. "But I love you more."

"It's not a competition," she shook her head and smiled up at him. "We can compromise. We can move to Park Slope."

"Ha!" He laughed and kissed her again. "We don't have to decide right now. We can think about it."

"You're not worried I'm trying to…" She swallowed her nerves. "Trying to change who you are?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all."

"Okay," Blair nodded and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay," Dan echoed with a grin. "Now, let's go thank our parents again and then we can head to Nate and Serena's."

"Yes!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. "Smothering Evan with kisses is _exactly_ whatI need right now."

"Lucky kid," Dan muttered as they left the room.

And, as they said their thank yous and good-byes, Blair couldn't help the wave of relief that had washed over her. When Rufus and Eleanor first mentioned their wedding gift, she had immediately recoiled, full of concern at what this gift, this discussion, this decision might do to connection she and Dan had. Her mind had flashed to the folder sitting on the counter at the loft and she grew nervous about what his reaction might be. But, when he had so very casually accepted the gift and easily dismissed the idea that leaving Brooklyn would be in any way a sacrifice, the warmth had returned to her veins. What she had thought would be a hurdle had turned into nothing of the sort.

Dan and Blair walked Eleanor to her car and then turned in the direction of Nate and Serena's. Since it was a lovely night and the distance was short, they had decided to walk. The fresh night air did wonders to clear Blair's mind. So, by the time they arrived at their friends' home, she was at ease yet again.

Nate and Serena were beyond thrilled to see their friends. Serena happily handed a growing Evan over to Blair who instantly snuggled close. The group moved to join Nate in the kitchen where he was arranging their dinner onto plates. As they all made their way to the table, plates in tow, Dan told Nate and Serena about the bizarre meeting with Rufus and Eleanor.

"It's crazy, right?" Dan looked to the three of them for support as they settled to eat.

"Crazy?" Nate raised his eyebrows, taking a seat next to Serena.

"A house as a wedding gift?" Dan waved his hand, pulling out a chair for Blair. "I mean, aren't your parents supposed to get you something ridiculous like…I don't know, an unbelievably expensive crystal butter dish?" Blair and Serena laughed.

"Not our parents," Nate shook his head with a grin. "Did you forget who we're talking about? Just smile and say thank you. They're not going to pick it out for you are they?"

"No," Dan shook his head and laughed.

"Then just smile and say thank you," Nate reiterated.

"I plan on it," Dan nodded, reaching for his drink.

"And hey, don't worry," Nate grinned at Dan. "Serena and I will buy you the expensive butter dish."

"Thanks man," Dan laughed again, his eyes watching Blair as she managed to eat and cuddle Evan in her arms.

"So…" Serena looked between her friends. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Great," Blair grinned. "I think we've narrowed down just about everything."

"Wow," Serena's eyes went wide. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be," Blair shook her head and spoke to Evan then. "Aunt B has nothing else to do all day but plan to marry your Uncle Dan."

"Cool Uncle Dan," he corrected with a smirk.

"Your _cool_ uncle Dan," Blair rolled her eyes as Nate and Serena laughed.

"So, as the Maid of Honor…" Serena started.

"Matron," Blair interrupted without moving her eyes from Evan.

"Matron?" Serena's face twisted in disgust.

"You're married to Nate. You're no longer a maid," Blair explained. "You're a Matron."

"Wish somebody would have told me that _before_ I married Nate," Serena joked.

"Hey!" Nate exclaimed in mock offense.

"Anyway…" Serena winked at her husband before turning her attention back to Blair. "I'm thinking we should talk about a Bachelorette party."

"Oh?" Blair's lips turned up in a grin. "I had not even thought about that."

"Well, think about it, B," Serena's eyes flickered with excitement as she moved to take a fussy Evan from Blair, offering him a bottle. "Because I'm thinking we owe our sixteen year old selves one last hurrah before you become a _Matron_ like me."

"One last hurrah?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "God, I hate to think about the trouble you two could get into."

"Me too," Blair's grin deepened as she and Serena shared a knowing look.

"Speaking of which," Nate eyed Dan as he stood to clear their empty plates. "Chuck called. He offered to throw you a bachelor party in Austria, if you're interested." Blair's eyes immediately flew to Dan, not sure if she wanted Dan anywhere near Chuck's idea of a Bachelor party.

"Yeah, I'm going to pass on that," Dan shook his head, amused at the panic on Blair's face. "The last time I spent a night out with Chuck, I ended up drugged, shoeless and in jail with a black eye. Thanks, but no thanks." Blair let out the smallest sigh of relief.

"Speaking of Chuck," Serena spoke up. "Are you inviting him to the wedding?"

"Well," Blair sighed and looked to Dan. "Not really. I mean, there are no hard feelings between us anymore. BUT, he and I talked when we were in Turks and Caicos and…we agreed; he won't be coming to the wedding."

"Okay," Serena smiled, shrugging with understanding.

"Okay…" Blair smiled in return. Yes, Chuck had been her friend. And yes, Chuck had been an important part of her life. But her wedding day, the day she married Dan, had nothing to do with Chuck. Though she didn't feel strongly one way or another, it just seemed best for him not to be there. And thankfully, Chuck had been in the right headspace to understand and respect that. Though he would send his best wishes and, most likely, an ostentatious wedding gift, he would not be among those to witness her vows to Dan.

"Okay," Nate spoke up, returning to the room with additional drinks. "How about the honeymoon?"

"Dan's in charge of the honeymoon," Blair turned her attention to him. "And it's a surprise, so you can't ask any more questions."

"Yes it is," Dan grinned, meeting her eyes with his; seeing the love she held for him there. "And it's amazing…though it _was_ quite the task, trying to figure out something wonderful that Blair hasn't already done."

"I would imagine," Serena smiled and stood. "I'm going to give Evan his bath. Want to join me?" She looked to Blair who stood, nodding enthusiastically.

"You could take her camping," Nate met Blair's glare with a wicked smile and a gleam in his eye. "I'm fairly certain she hasn't done that."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Dan nodded with a smirk. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Not if you want me to go with you, you won't," Blair glared but moved to kiss him quickly before she hurried off to help Serena.

As the ladies played with little Evan in the tub, Dan and Nate went over a rough outline for his Bachelor party. Though Dan actually had relatively little interest in a night of drunken debauchery, he sensed that maybe Nate needed some "guy time" and decided to go along with it. After Evan was bathed and dressed for bed, Blair and Dan said their good-byes and began their journey back to the loft.

As they walked lazily up the stairs, Blair could sense that something was occupying his thoughts. She watched his face intently as he unlocked and opened the door for her. He shut and locked the door behind them and turned to face her before he realized she was staring at him.

"What?" He smiled self-consciously.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly.

"Ah…" She nodded and then shook her head. "What if I don't believe you?"

"Ha…" Dan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing he had no chance of avoiding this one, he shrugged. "A few things, I guess."

"A few things like…" She waved her hand, encouraging him to continue.

"A few things like…" He took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about how you and Chuck have come to this…understanding." He paused for a moment. "And I was thinking about…"

"Vanessa," Blair offered.

"Yeah," he let out a sigh.

"I figured as much," she nodded and moved around him then, towards the door.

"Hey," he called after her, suddenly panicked. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she laughed, reaching for the handle.

"Then what are you doing?" He watched as she opened the door.

"_I'm_ not doing anything," she smiled at him. "You are."

"Excuse me?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Listen, Dan, I don't want to tell you what to do. I really don't. But, I do know, from firsthand experience, that letting go of a long standing grudge with somebody who used to be your best friend…it's enlightening. It's freeing. Resolving things with Chuck…and even with Jenny; it was good for my soul. Is it easy? No. It's not. But forgiving people is not for their benefit. It's for yours." She reached out then, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the open door. "Now, go. Go to Vanessa's. Give her a chance to talk to you. I'm not saying you have to move on. I'm not saying you have to be friends. Just…give her a chance to talk to you when you're not just coming home from work, when you're not trying to get somewhere."

"Are you being serious right now?" He eyed her, not entirely sure how he felt about all of it.

"Totally serious," she pushed him through the door.

"Blair," he reached out to her. "I…I don't even know what to say right now."

"Then don't say anything," she leaned in then, pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips, not wanting to let her go. "I really do."

"Good," she smiled and then leaned away. "Now, go…take your time. I'll be here when you get home."

"I love the way that sounds," his eyes grew dark as his mind flashed forward, thinking of all the nights she would waiting for him when he returned. He leaned in for another quick kiss before turning towards the stairs. Knowing she was right (she usually was), Dan set out towards Vanessa's.

Though that night would not solve all of the issues that had plagued Dan's friendship with Vanessa, it was a start. He found her. He listened. And they did something they hadn't done in a very long time, they laughed. Though he wasn't quite ready to call her his friend, and she wasn't quite ready to let her guard down around him, it was a start. She apologized for a list of things; for hurting Serena, for selling out Jenny. And he listened. Was all forgotten? Hardly. But it was a start. He stayed for an hour and a half and made plans to see her again in a couple of weeks. And when he left, he already felt like a weight had been lifted. He already felt a little more refreshed. And when he reached the loft, he took the stairs two by two, finding that he wanted, more than anything to show Blair how thankful he was, yet again, to have her by his side.

He opened the door and his eyes instantly found her; sleeping on the couch. He grinned as he took her in; slumped awkwardly in the corner; a blanket in her lap, a book in her hands. He was secretly thankful that there was no way she would be able to sleep all night like that, because it meant that he could wake her. Moving to her side, he gently sat down next to her. Leaning closer, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Blair, sleeping very lightly, stirred from her sleep.

"Hey…" She looked at him with sleepy eyes; a smile spreading across her face. "You're home."

"I am," he nodded as he sat back further, wrapping an arm around her.

"So…" She snuggled closer to him. "How did it go?"

"Well," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I mean, Rome wasn't built in a day, but it's a start."

"Good," she patted his leg

"Thank you," he whispered as he nuzzled her hair. "For the push."

"You're welcome," she grinned, trying to squeeze closer to his warmth.

"And what were you doing while I was gone?" Dan pulled the book from her hands. "Reading Shakespeare?"

"Much Ado About Nothing," Blair smiled up at him.

"Going back to our roots?" Dan looked at the page over her shoulder.

"You could say that," Blair nodded. "You remember how you proposed to me?"

"Of course," he chuckled, his heart swelling as he remembered.

"I've decided that, before the wedding, I'm going to read all of the books you pulled quotes from."

"Really?" Dan couldn't help the way his smile deepened at the thought.

"Yes," she grinned at his reaction. "And I'm starting at the beginning."

"Can I join you?" His voice deepened as his eyes glanced to the pages.

"Of course," her heartbeat quickened at that. She loved nothing more than hearing him read to her.

"Excellent…" Dan cleared his throat. "Let's see…._Tell me, for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?_" He kissed the side of her head as he spoke the part of Benedict. Blair swallowed the lump in her throat as she found the next words from Beatrice.

"_For them all together,"_ she spoke slowly. "_Which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them."_ She felt Dan's laughter rumble in his chest. "_But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?_"

"_Suffer love, a good epithet!"_ He exclaimed._ "I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will_."

"_In spite of your heart, I think….Alas, poor heart! If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours_…." She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips; he had chosen his quotes so well.

"_Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably_." Dan shook his head at the truth to the statement. And then, his lips were silenced with hers as she closed the book and set it aside. "Come on," he kissed her quickly, moving to leave the couch. "We've had a long day, let's go to bed."

"Wait," Blair grabbed for his hand, holding him there with her. He turned to her, eyebrows raised. "I, uh…..there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" He smiled, sitting back. "What's up?"

"Well…" She let out a deep breath, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth; an expression that instantly alerted Dan to her nervousness.

"Hey…" He rubbed her arm with his hand. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I've just…There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about all day, but we just keep getting drawn up into something else; Vanessa, our parents…"

"I know," Dan smiled. "But I'm all yours now. No interruptions. You have my attention."

"Okay," Blair smiled, sitting up straight. "First…I love you," her eyes met his. "I just…I wanted to start with…I love you."

"Good," he grinned, slightly nervous about where the conversation was headed. "And I love you."

"I know," she nodded and took a deep breath. Then, as her eyes locked with his, she began. "And…as you are very well aware, we are going to be married soon."

"In forty-seven days to be exact." His smile widened at the thought. For an instant Blair forgot about what she was about to tell him and laughed. His unwavering eyes and his strong smile were completely disarming. He never failed to put her at ease.

"You have a countdown going?" She relaxed her posture a bit, feeling less tense.

"Of course I do," Dan shrugged. "I can give it to you in hours, if you would like."

"No," she shook her head with a grin. "No. That's okay."

"Hey, Blair," he reached out to take her hand in his. "Whatever it is you have to tell me, it can't be worth all of this tension you're holding, can it?"

"I don't know," her voice grew quiet, her eyes lowered to look at their joined hands. "I mean…I don't think so," she looked up to him then. "It seems harmless, but...I've spent the better part of today worrying that this might end up being one of those conversations that would end with us speaking only French for the next two weeks."

"Oh," Dan's eyes went wide at the thought, his stomach turned at the memory. "Oh…"

"Yeah," she nodded, patted his hand and rose from the couch. Dan watched as she walked over to the counter where the folder still sat. He watched as she picked it up from the counter and turned to face him. "I'm just going to…"

"Go for it?" Dan supplied, leaning forward; his elbows resting on his knees. She nodded and smiled sweetly, moving to the chair across from him.

"I had a meeting with my banker today…" She began, taking a seat.

"You have a banker?" Dan cut in with a smile, hoping to alleviate some of the tension.

"Yes," she softened slightly, but stayed on track. "And I met with him today."

"About?"

"Well," Blair searched for the words, her hands playing with the folder. "As you know, my parents have…money…" She watched as Dan opened his mouth, most likely to offer a joke. But, thinking better of it, he closed his mouth and simply nodded. "And, as their only child, I too…have money. A lot of it."

"Blair," Dan held his hands out as if to reach for her. "I already know this."

"_And_," she took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on his face; watching for reaction. "As my future husband…you do too." Blair paused for the briefest of moments; allowing for Dan to process that bit of information. "In this folder are some papers that I had drawn up, putting your name on everything; my bank account, my savings account, my trust, my…everything." She held the folder out into the space between them.

"Blair…" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. But she continued, wanting to get it all out before he spoke.

"I've listed you as an account holder on everything and as my primary beneficiary, should something happen to me." She took a deep breath and watched him intently. "Listen, Dan. I know that it's a lot. And I know how you feel about all of this."

"I…" He tried again, but she continued.

"But you're going to be my husband, Dan. My _husband_. And it just doesn't make sense for you to not have access to all of this. And I _know_ that it's hard for you to accept this from me. I know that. But if the tables were turned and it was you who had all of this, you wouldn't think twice about giving it to me. You wouldn't…" Her eyes were wide, begging him to understand, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "Dan…"

"Can I see?" He asked; his voice simple and un-telling. She nodded and held the folder out to him. He took it, opened it carefully and flipped through it, glancing through the sheets of paper. "This is…" He took a breath. "This is a lot."

"I know," she nodded, biting her lower lip, preparing herself for what was coming. "I know it is, but…"

"Where do I sign?" He interrupted her. When she looked up in complete shock, her wide eyes were met with his steady, sure ones. She scanned his face, scattered, confused.

"What?" His reaction was completely throwing her off. "I mean…what?"

"Blair…" He reached out for her hand. "You're right. If the tables were turned…I wouldn't think twice about turning it all over to you. I…Blair, you're going to be my wife. You're going to take my name…why would I even think twice about taking this from you?"

"I…" She stuttered.

"I know that my…past _reactions_…have you scared. I know you think that anything you say to me about money or the Upper East Side is going to somehow send me reeling. And I know that it is all my fault that you feel that way," she saw the flash of guilt in his eyes. "But I'm not going anywhere. You can throw it all down in front of me; the money, the penthouse on Fifth Avenue, the designer suits, the summers in the Hamptons. And I'm just going to step right over it. Because I am not going anywhere. You hear me Waldorf? I'm not going anywhere." His face grew incredibly serious. "Now…tell me…where do I sign?"

"Dan," she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped at her eyes. "I…" She took a deep breath and nodded towards the folder. "He marked the places for your signature. We just have to go to his office sometime in the next week, with your photo ID and then he'll take care of everything."

"Okay," Dan smiled and stood, walking to the counter for a pen. Without so much as a glance back or a hesitation, he opened the folder and signed at every marked spot. When he was finished, he closed the folder and turned back to her. "There."

"Just like that?" She raised her eyebrows, allowing a grin to spread across her lips.

"Just like that," he nodded, pushing away from the counter and walking to stand in front of her. He held out a hand to her. "Now, can we please go to bed my dear?"

"Yes," she sighed, the relief spreading throughout her body. She took his hand and stood.

"You know…" He chuckled as they walked towards his room. "Now that I've signed that… if we separate, I walk away with half of everything."

"Oh Dan…" She laughed as they stepped into his room. She turned to face him then, holding his hand in hers. "If we separate, you walk away with everything." She swallowed. "You walk away with my whole heart." And, in one of those rare moments in life, Dan was speechless. Finding no words necessary, he moved to her, his fingers playing gently on her face, his lips finding hers.

The One Hundred and Seventy-Eighth date was all about the bonds they had built. And theirs was completely unshakable.

**The End (of this chapter)**

**Thoughts?**


	35. The One Hundred and Eighty Fourth

**A/N: And I'm still plugging away at this one. I hope you're still enjoying it!**

**A/N: Truth be told, I am working on their wedding right now…but little nuggets keep coming out of it and I have to pass them on to you. I hope you don't mind.**

**A/N: And it is a little one. (too big to be part of another chapter, but still small)**

**One Hundred and Eighty-Fourth **

The One Hundred and Eighty-Fourth Date was the day Dan and Blair closed on their new condo. Though the road to home ownership was generally a long one laced with mountains of paperwork and red tape, when one was wielding the kind of money that Blair and Dan had at their disposal, the process seemed to move much more quickly. Ultimately it had been Rufus and Lily to discuss the budget with Blair and Dan. Though Dan was initially taken back by the number, once he started to look at what condos in the Upper East Side were going for, he calmed down considerably.

And they_ had_ decided to move to the Upper East Side. It had taken them four long hours of conversation and two bottles of wine before they finally agreed to their new neighborhood. With the requisite back and forth about not wanting to 'change' the other, Dan and Blair eventually settled with what made the most sense. Their families lived in the Upper East Side. Their friends lived in the Upper East Side. It was closer to Dan's office; closer to Blair's school. It would make very little sense to move anywhere else, much less to stay in Brooklyn in the loft. But they were going to miss the loft. As they finished up their second bottle of wine, a tipsy and slightly emotional Blair admitted through lowered lashes that the loft had grown on her; become a part of her, much like Dan had. She was going to miss it, quite possibly more than Dan. But ultimately, Dan and Blair would be returning to the UES.

The day after that momentous decision, Blair took it upon herself to put together the most massive search Dan had ever seen. She hired a Realtor named Nancy, took note of Dan's few requests for a home (large windows, room for an office/library of sorts) catalogued her many requests and set out to find them a new home. Though Dan had insisted this could wait until they returned from their honeymoon, Blair insisted on pressing forward, hoping they might be able to return from their honeymoon to their very own home. So, everyday she would meet the Realtor after lunch and they would look at the list of options that had been previously screened against Blair's requests. Blair would compile a list of those that she found acceptable; saving them for Friday afternoons, when Dan would leave work early and they would tour the short list.

Though Dan was not incredibly picky about the majority of amenities; he truly didn't care if the kitchen countertops were Granite or Marble, if the wood floors were Cherry or Oak or Bamboo, or that the third bathroom was really a half bathroom and not a full bathroom, he _was_ looking for something.

He was looking for a feeling. What he truly wanted was to walk into the place and feel…at home. He wanted to walk through the doors and feel warmth. He wanted to feel welcome. He wanted to walk into the room that would be his office and be able to picture his old desk with his antique typewriter. He wanted to be able to visualize the shelves of books that would line the walls, the oversized comfy chair where Blair would read while he wrote.

So, for two Fridays in a row, he would leave work early and meet Blair and Nancy at some Upper East Side address. And for two Fridays in a row, he would _not_ get that feeling. Blair would notice right away, from the look in his eyes, that the condo, townhouse, penthouse was a 'no' and she would immediately direct the three of them back through the door and on to the next place. In her mind, there was no need to see the view from the terrace if Dan walked through the door and had_ that_ look on his face.

With their wedding date rapidly approaching, Blair was starting to get nervous that they wouldn't find a place. And when Blair got nervous, she kicked into overdrive. Her intense focus and drive emerged and then on a rather warm Wednesday morning, Dan was sitting at his desk scanning over a piece when his cell phone buzzed, demanding his attention. Seeing her name flash across his screen, he answered immediately. Blair had found "it"; the place they had been searching for. Dan left work early and went immediately to the address she had sent him. It was a very quick cab ride and Dan was pleased knowing that walking to work was an option.

As Dan made the trip from cab to front door, he was mentally going over the checklist he knew Blair had. The outside of the building was clean and well kept. There were a few well manicured bushes and some flowers in dramatic pots in front of the building. Leading up to the main door was an awning offering protection from the elements. There was a kind looking doorman, Thomas, who watched as Dan approached the building. He had been warm in his greeting and promptly sent Dan up to the twenty-first floor, where Blair and Nancy were waiting.

And the second he stepped into the condo, he knew. Blair was right. This _was_ it. It was amazingly warm, with cream colored walls and hardwood floors. It was much larger than he had expected with an open floor plan that merged the living room, dining room, and kitchen all while still allowing each area to maintain its own feel. The expansive living room stretched out in front of him with floor to ceiling windows that revealed a striking view of the city. The condo faced west and the sun was already shining in, warming the entire room. Just past the windows was a terrace that appeared to wrap all the way around the condo, which was half of the twenty-first floor.

When he looked to Blair, he saw her face light up. This was **it.** Her smile widened as she took his hand, leading him through the place. She took him to the Master bedroom which was easily double the size of his room at the loft, probably triple. She showed him the double headed shower and the large oval tub; big enough for two. She showed him the two spare bedrooms for guests _or babies_. But what truly clenched it for him was the room she had designated as a shared office, a shared library. Though the majority of the condo seemed more modern and fresh, this room was a step back into an older feel. It was large, they could easily fit two desks and a sitting area, while managing to maintain a quaint and homey feeling. It was lined with shelves where Dan could easily see their growing collection of books. This room shared the same view and the same terrace, but it was accessed by a set of antique French doors. And when Blair moved to open them, letting in the slightest of breezes, Dan was sold.

He didn't care about the large walk in closets. He didn't care about the four bathrooms. He didn't care that there were fireplaces in the living room and the library. He didn't care that there were dual ovens or a professional cooking range. He didn't care that there was an in-house stereo system that would pump music throughout the condo with a click of the button or a state of the art "wine cellar".

What he cared about, what he really cared about, was how easy it was to imagine them there. How easy it was to picture Blair on the terrace drinking coffee in the soft glow of the morning sun. How easy it was to visualize where they would put a Christmas tree or how their stockings would look hung over the mantel of the fireplace. He could see them in the kitchen making waffles. He could see them hosting family dinners or parties. He could see them in the library, making love on his desk or an incredibly comfortable rug, surrounded by their books.

This was it. And the look on his face was all Blair needed. She turned to Nancy and instructed her to make the offer. Though the place was slightly over the budget their parents had given them, Blair quickly convinced Dan that they could put forth the remainder of the money from their now joint account. Since they were willing to pay what the sellers were asking and the sellers were not living in the unit, Nancy felt that the whole process could move quite quickly.

Nancy was right. The sell did move quickly. They signed the offer papers the next day and the sellers accepted the offer that afternoon. Blair met with the inspector while Dan went to work and, before they knew it, they were sitting at a large table in front of an enormous stack of papers. After about twenty minutes and approximately 35 signatures and initials, Dan and Blair were officially homeowners. Nancy smiled sweetly as she handed over their keys and a congratulated them. Heading back to work to finish up his day, Dan kissed Blair good-bye and promised to meet her at their new place as soon as he was done with his day.

And when his day finished, Dan happily walked the few short blocks to the place he would soon be calling home. He smiled and nodded at Thomas as he walked through the doors and stepped onto the elevator. It was all very surreal to him. After all of this time, he now owned a piece of the Upper East Side. The ring of the elevator signaled his arrival and the doors opened. Stepping out into the gallery, he looked at his new front door, thinking that it might be wise at some point to introduce himself to their new neighbor. Trying the knob, Dan was surprised to find the door unlocked.

"Waldorf!" He called out, stepping into the…his…new foyer.

"Humphrey!" She called back from the general direction of their new bedroom.

"Probably not the best idea to leave the door unlocked!" He shut the door behind him and turned the lock.

"Says the man who lives in the community loft!" She called back as he chuckled and walked towards her voice.

"What are you doing back here?" He smiled as he stepped into the master bedroom where Blair was standing, staring thoughtfully at the floor. "Blair?" Her head snapped up and she smiled at him.

"Welcome home," her eyes shone as she approached him, stepping into his open arms. Dan's smile widened as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmm…" He smiled as she pulled away. "I could get used to that."

"Good," Blair grinned up at him and then stepped back. "So…I was thinking…"

"Oh God," Dan groaned playfully.

"I was _thinking_," she eyed him. "That maybe we need new furniture."

"Oh yeah?" Dan raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Yes," she nodded matter-of-factly. "And I will tell you why."

"Go," he waved his hand.

"Well, I've been walking around trying to decide what we would put where and honestly, nothing fits."

"Nothing fits? Are you joking? This place is huge," Dan's face scrunched up in confusion. "I would think you could fit all of our stuff combined."

"Not literally," she rolled her eyes. "I meant metaphorically. Nothing fits. Look around this room…can you really see your bed in here?"

"No," he shook his head. "I suppose you're right. But what about your bed?"

"Nah," she tilted her head to the side in thought. "It's too dark, it wouldn't really go with the overall theme I have in mind for this room."

"The overall theme?" He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"You really want to get into this?" She raised her eyebrows, doubtful.

"No," he shook his head. "I really don't."

"Let me do this," her eyes were wide as she looked to him. "Please, Dan. I could take care of this. Of course I would consult with you on colors and fabrics and furniture choices, but I could take care of all of it. I could get our new home ready for us to move into in time for our wedding."

"Blair…" His voice had a tone of concern. "Just so I understand, in the next few weeks you are going to be starting Graduate School, finalizing the details for our wedding, preparing for said event, and now you want to add to that, furnishing and decorating our new home?"

"Yes," she sighed, slightly perturbed. "You doubt me?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I worry about you overdoing it, burning yourself out. "

"Psh!" She puffed and waved her hand in the air, dismissing his sentiment. "I was made for stuff like this. Wedding details are basically finalized. I just have one more check in with Atalie and we're good to go. I have already spoken with my professors who are much more lenient than undergraduate professors and am two steps ahead of the game in school. And preparing to marry you…" Her face softened. Dan chuckled as she morphed into a slightly more seductive version of herself. "I've been preparing for that for a very long time…"

"Right…" he grinned and then shrugged. "You know what…go ahead. Do what you think is best."

"Really?" Her seductive look gave way to excitement.

"Yeah," he shrugged. Maybe it was a rush from standing in their new home or maybe it was the way his heart swelled making her smile, but for whatever reason, Dan turned the decorating over to Blair. "Get new furniture, rugs, paintings…whatever you like. I trust you." He took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Tell me this though…is there anything from our old lives that _will _fit into our new one?" She watched as a flash of nostalgia crossed his face. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Yes," she nodded, reaching out for his hand. "Everything will fit if we want it to. Come with me…" Dan allowed Blair to pull him from the room that would be theirs to the room that would be the office/library. She pushed through the doors and pulled him in. The lights from the night sky were the only thing illuminating the room. "This room is going to be_ full_ of us."

"Oh yeah?" His voice was low. She promised she would include him and his loft in the new place, but to be honest, he really didn't care. His mind was quickly shifted to other thoughts.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I thought we might get two antique desks for us to work at. And a set of incredibly comfy chairs for right over there," she pointed. "I'm going to get some great frames for some of your articles, certainly the first one in the New Yorker," her face reflected great pride in him. "And the ones you wrote from France…."

"Oh?" Dan pulled her closer to him then.

"Yes," she nodded, sliding her arms around his waist. "Of course we'll bring your typewriter and…our books…All of our books. _And_ I'll let you decide which shelf will house your banned collection."

"Sweet of you, to share in the decision making," she chuckled as he dipped his head, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh wait!" She exclaimed just before she allowed his lips to lull her into something else entirely. "We're not finished…"

"Blair…" Dan grumbled as she pulled him from the room. As they stepped back into the hallway, she lead him back towards the bright, warm lights of the living room.

"And…" She moved them towards the fireplace. "There's this." She pointed and he saw it. There, hanging above their mantel, was the horrid picture they had painted on their eleventh date. Dan did not know if he should be concerned or touched that the one thing she brought with her to the new place was this picture from the loft in Brooklyn.

"Oh wow," Dan laughed, shaking his head. "You really going to leave that there? Even with all the new furniture and accessories?"

"Absolutely," she nodded; certain.

"But it's terrible," he groaned at just how true his words were.

"Yeah…" She grinned. "But it's ours."

"You know, you're turning into quite the softy, Waldorf."

"Hush your mouth, Humphrey," she glared at him and, just as she was about to speak again, their buzzer rang. Dan walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Humphrey, your delivery is here."

"Thank you Thomas," Dan grinned. "Would you send them up?"

"Yes sir," and then the intercom went quiet and Dan moved towards the door.

"Your delivery?" Blair raised an eyebrow, suspicious. She followed closely behind him.

"Yes," Dan nodded, not willing to reveal anything. It was less than a minute before there was a knock on the door and two men, carrying bags of something, came in. Blair watched as Dan directed them to the kitchen island where there were two stools and then paid them, sending them on their way.

"What is all this?" She peeked in one of the bags.

"Dinner," Dan explained as he began to pull cartons and boxes from the bags.

"From where?"

"From everywhere," he smiled at her. "I thought we could try a sampling of the various take-out options in the neighborhood. We can keep the menus we like and toss the ones we don't."

"Nicely done," Blair grinned, opening up a box from a Thai restaurant. "Oh!" She exclaimed, moving towards the fridge. "Nancy left us a nice little note and a bottle of champagne…" She pulled it and two flutes from the fridge.

"Cristal?" Dan squinted as he read the bottle.

"Yes, well," Blair shrugged, handing him the bottle to open. "She did make three percent off this purchase…so…"

"Fair enough," Dan popped the cork and reached for the glasses while Blair situated herself on a stool. "Here you go…"

"Thank you," she took the glass from him as he moved around the counter to be near her. Holding her glass up in a toast, she smiled up at him. "To our new home."

"To our new home," he echoed, clinking his glass to hers before taking a sip.

"Congratulations, Humphrey," Blair tilted her head up to kiss him.

"Congratulations, Waldorf," he kissed her back and took another sip.

"Join me," she instructed, patting the seat next to her. Doing as he was told, Dan sat next to her and reached for a carton containing some sort of pasta from an Italian place. They dove into the food, shuffling menus back and forth as they went. Dan listened, attentive and amused, as Blair thought out loud about her vision for their new home.

After they finished the champagne and the food, they locked the doors and took a cab back to the loft. It was there that they decided that, in the handful of days they had left before the wedding, they would begin to move stuff into their new place; old and new. Though Dan would be an active voice with veto power, Blair would be heading up the effort. He initially protested, not wanting to burden her, but she insisted knowing she would love every minute of it. They also decided that their first night in their new place would be their wedding night. Dan had originally booked a suite at The Plaza for the night, but seeing her eyes light up at the thought, he cancelled without hesitation.

Though they were both incredibly excited about their new home, returning to the loft for the night brought about a round of nostalgia for both of them. Blair could see the tiniest bit of sadness in Dan's eyes, as though he were leaving behind an old friend or a treasured book. It was this look that caused Blair to place a secretive and purposeful phone call to Rufus, to do something Blair hardly ever did, ask for a favor.

**The End.**

**Thoughts?**


	36. The One Hundred and Eighty Eighth

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there during the time it took me to write this one. **

**A/N: A special thank you to Ivorykeys for reading this one through. It is going to be SUPER SAPPY. Just giving you fair warning. SUPER SAPPY. But without her work and honest feedback, it would be MUCH WORSE. Also, at the risk of being presumptuous, there are a few of you out there with "allergies" who might want to grab some tissue. Maybe. **

**A/N: All foreign language translations were taken from "Google Translate". My apologies to those who are native speakers if I did your language injustice. The quotes I took from books are in Italics as usual (you'll know it when you see it) and will be referenced at the end.**

**The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth**

The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth date was many, many things. It was a beginning. It was a conclusion. It was momentous. It was effortless. It was flawless in execution and overrun with love and excitement, friendship and passion, festivity and joy. It was a day they had imagined, a day they had planned for, a day they thought would never actually arrive.

It was the day Dan would become her husband. It was the day Blair would become his wife. It was an occasion to be marked, an occasion to be celebrated, an occasion to be revered. The enormity of it escaped all of his words. The simplicity of it escaped all of her sentiments.

The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth date was their wedding day and from the moment Blair's eyes fluttered open, there was a smile with a permanent home on her lips. Despite the nervousness, despite the lack of sleep, despite the rain that was falling outside her window; nothing was going to faze her.

She sat up in bed, stretching her arms out as she yawned, and looked around the room. She had spent her last night as a single woman in the penthouse; her mother and Cyrus sleeping in their former room, her father and Roman in the renovated room across from hers, her gown meticulously steamed and hanging in the corner of her room. Her eyes settled on the beautiful creation, taking in the intricate work that her mother had poured hours of love and devotion into. She glanced to the veil hanging next to it; the custom made red shoes sitting on the floor. Her smile widened. She was ready.

Blair had started Graduate School and had met with her professors. She had already caught up on the work she would be missing for the wedding and the honeymoon. She had, just two days ago completed the final touches on their new condo, closing and locking the door; ready to reopen it with Dan that very night. She had wrapped her wedding gift for Dan and left it in their new home. She had packed her "day-of" bag complete with perfume, stockings, last minute emergency items and the book she would be sending to him via messenger.

Everything was done. Atalie had assured her of this. The final count had been in for weeks. The Trinity was ready. The New York Public Library was ready. The rings were safe with Nate. And, after a little guidance from the minister and agreement on some guidelines with Dan, the vows; written and delivered to the Minister. The flowers, a beautiful array of fall colors, were being delivered to the church that afternoon. The "Big Band" style group they had hired would play through cocktail hour and dinner after which the highly recommended DJ would take their party into the night. The food was being prepared, the cake being constructed, the champagne chilled. The photographer would be arriving at her home in a few hours to begin chronicling the day. Though a limo would be taking Blair to the church, a pristine 1947 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud would be waiting to take her and her new husband to the Library. Her new husband.

The night before they had met at the church and rehearsed the day's events; where they would walk, how they would stand. Jenny and Eric would serve as Ushers, showing people to their seats; handing out programs. Nate and Serena would stand by their sides; holding the rings, situating Blair's train, signing the marriage license. Their parents, the whole lot of them, would sit in their designated pews up front, watching as their children committed their lives to each other. And Dan and Blair, who would be escorted by her father, would meet at the altar. She felt a chill as she thought about it. Standing there with him, even in a rehearsal, had brought a lump to her throat. And the memory brought her emotions to the forefront. Taking a deep breath, she moved from the bed. She flung open the curtains and looked out at the drizzly day that greeted her. It was gloomy and rainy and chilly, but she could not be moved to care. She was marrying Dan Humphrey; rain or shine, hell or high water. She was ready.

Across the Brooklyn Bridge in a mostly empty loft, Dan was just emerging from the bathroom. He had showered. He had shaved. He had spent more time than he ever had looking at himself in the mirror, checking for flaws. Finding too many to combat, he took a deep breath, pulled on some casual clothes and accepted it. She had been looking at his crazy hair for far too long to be surprised by it now.

Pouring coffee into the single cup she had left him on the shelf in the kitchen, he took a sip; savoring the flavor. Surprisingly he had slept well the night before; more soundly than he had all week. Shaking his head at the memory of Blair informing him they would spend the week before their wedding apart, he was grateful that at the end of what was bound to be a long day, he would finally be crawling in bed next to _her_. He could not pinpoint the exact date when they began spending every night together, but somehow, somewhere along the way, his body had grown accustomed to having hers next to him. And the week apart had wreaked havoc on his senses. So, on top of all that the day had in store for him, knowing he would end it next to her. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He was ready.

As he walked through the rooms of the loft, taking stock of the things that Blair had sent the movers for, he felt the oddest combination of sadness and contentment. The wall of albums that was absent from the living room, the wall that had been there for so many years, was a striking reminder of the end of his time in Brooklyn. There was a part of him, a very minuscule part, that felt sad at leaving this side of the bridge. But as he walked into his room, his eyes settled on his bookshelf, the second one, just to the right of where he slept, the one that used to hold his growing collection of banned books. He grinned and blushed slightly. His banned books had always been his favorite, had always held a special place in his mind and in his heart. But it wasn't until Blair had come into his life, into his mind, into his heart…into his bed. It wasn't until then that he had truly appreciated all that those books had to offer. And now, staring at the empty shelf, he couldn't help but be elated. Those books were now across the bridge, housed on a new shelf in his new office, in his new home, which he was about to share with his soon-to-be new wife.

Everything was done. Blair and her movers had come earlier that week to take all that they had decided would go to the new place. Dan had been surprised and touched by the amount of items she wanted to keep. His tux, a black Burberry classic Blair had insisted he purchase, was steamed and hanging at his father's in the city where he would dress for the wedding. His hair had been cut, his nails had been, begrudgingly, manicured. His "day-of" bag was packed complete with the wild socks Nate had given him, the cufflinks his father had passed on and the book he planned on sending to Blair via Nate. His wedding gift to Blair was wrapped and tucked away. He was ready.

As he moved about the loft, he was jarred from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. Hurrying to the counter, he flipped it open with a wide smile.

"Waldorf."

"Humphrey," she replied.

"This isn't breaking one of your wedding day superstitions?" He went for humor but was absolutely elated to hear her voice.

"Can you see me?" He could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"No."

"Then no," she laughed lightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, considering. You?"

"Not too good."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"I do," she agreed. "But at the end of this long day….I'll have you."

"Ah Waldorf…" He couldn't help himself, "say the word and you can have me now."

"So tempting," she laughed. "But you stay put. We've waited this long…I'll see you at five?"

"You will," he could hear her smile. "Hey Blair…"

"Dan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled wistfully as she disconnected the call. Closing his phone, he placed returned it to the counter. Grabbing his coffee, he went to the windows, looking out over the city; his thoughts swarming.

It was there that he was standing when he heard a knock on the door. Startled, he watched as his father, his mother, Lily, and Jenny stepped through the door carrying bags and a waffle maker. His dad insisted they surprise Dan and have breakfast in the loft, one last time, before they crossed that bridge with him, one last time. Dan had rolled his eyes, but allowed them in. There were so many moments that struck him about the scene as it unfolded. His parents, laughing and enjoying each others' company; Lily, fitting seamlessly into this haphazard family in this haphazard loft; Jenny, smiling and wishing him luck on the day he would marry her once mortal-enemy. His family had grown to a point of acceptance; of each other, of their lifestyles, of the newest addition to the clan. He was proud of his past. He was proud of his future. He was ready.

As the morning flew by, Dan grew more anxious in anticipation. They ate breakfast. They cleaned up. They packed up what little he was taking with him. And then they locked the door to the loft and headed to the city, together. As they crossed the bridge, moving closer to where he would now reside, Dan felt the strangest sense of relief wash over him. The rain was beginning to fade and the sun was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. He took a deep breath and settled into his seat. He smiled. On this beautiful fall New York day, he was marrying Blair Waldorf. He was ready.

As the car drove past the Waldorf building, Dan couldn't help the need he felt to stop to say hello. As ridiculous as it sounded, having been less than twenty-four hours, he missed her. He had to stifle his laughter as he shook his head. What had become of him? He had just seen her the night before; he had kissed her good-night. His smile deepened as he remembered that evening.

**The night before**

After three dry-runs, the Minister had been satisfied with the rehearsal and had dismissed them to dinner. Along with Allison, Rufus and Lily had hosted a wonderful rehearsal dinner complete with amazing food and shining toasts to the couple. Dan and Blair had presented gifts to their family and attendants to thank them for all of their help and support on this great adventure. And finally, following another round of champagne, Dan had walked Blair out to the car that was waiting to take her to her childhood home; where she would be spending her last night as a single woman. He remembered with great detail how hard it was for him to watch her step away from him. The rehearsal, the church, the dinner, the drinks; it had all made him more of an emotional bundle than he normally was. Dan wanted, more than he had the entire week, to sleep next to her. He thought it was unfair and cruel that on the night before they were to make these vows, take these oaths, they would be sleeping apart. And he had voiced this to Blair, numerous times. And it had been her, over and over again, who had insisted upon separation. She had stayed strong, held her ground. And, as he walked her to the car and opened her door, Dan had been overwhelmed by the significance of it all. The next time he would see her would be at The Trinity. He would be standing at the altar with the Minister and Nate Archibald, watching as Blair entered the church, ready to become his wife. And as he leaned in to kiss her good-night, to whisper I love you's and promises to see her soon, he watched as Blair Waldorf caved; abandoned her long held stance. Throwing her rules right out the window and reaching for him.

"Wait…" She held tight to his hand as their kiss ended and he stepped away.

"Wait?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Come and stay with me?" Her voice sounded young and sweet and he had to take a deep breath to steel himself against it.

"Blair," his tone had warning. "This whole staying apart thing…totally your idea."

"Please Dan," she ignored his point and widened her eyes, stepping closer to him. "I miss you. I want you next to me." He had to chuckle at the irony of the moment. He had been asking her, begging her, all week for exactly this and she had refused. And now, here she was flipping their roles yet again.

"Tomorrow." He gave her the answer he knew she needed, not the answer either of them wanted.

"But I want to kiss you and hold you…" She leaned in closer to him, knowing with absolute certainty the effect it would have.

"Tomorrow." He grinned, holding his ground. Her eyes met with his; her eyebrows rising in a challenge. "_Tomorrow_." He insisted, raising his eyebrows in response.

"Fine. Fine," she gave in, knowing he was only honoring her wishes; knowing she couldn't reasonably expect him to hold out much longer. "Have it your way," and then, reluctantly she pulled her hand from his and stepped away…closer to the waiting car. She looked him over, from head to toe, wanting to memorize the way he looked so she could dream about him later.

"Blair…" His voice was barely above a whisper. She met his eyes and her breath hitched.

"Dan?" She smiled.

"Marry me?" The corner of his lips curled up as he spoke.

"Tomorrow…" She responded with teary eyes and then with a deep breath, she turned and stepped into the car. Dan sighed as he shut the door behind her. He stood in that exact spot, watching as the car took her away from him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Though he had initially fought the time apart, Dan had to admit that, as he entered his father's home and saw his tuxedo hanging in the closet, not seeing Blair had definitely done one thing. It had made him want to see her even more. It made him that much more eager to dress and head to the church; where he would wait for her to come to him. He was ready. He was _way past_ ready.

Back at the Waldorf Building, Blair's day was very quickly moving from quiet and peaceful to a rapid hustle and bustle. The morning hours flew by and before she knew it, the light breakfast with her parental foursome gave way to the arrival of hair and makeup people, with the photographer close behind. The florist had delivered bouquets and boutonnieres before heading to the church to do the same. The men were banished to the lower-level while the ladies acquired the second floor. The orchestrated chaos was something Blair thought might exist on the set of a movie or behind the scenes of a news show. Serena's old room had been converted. There were stations of food and drinks. There were stations for makeup. There were stations for hair. As Blair sipped a Mimosa, her hair wound around extremely large rollers, Eleanor sat in a chair having her makeup applied. Blair looked down at her well-manicured fingers and took a deep breath; the day was already hectic and it hadn't even started yet. There was a part of her, a very miniscule part, that wished Dan would simply walk through the door and whisk her away to a small, quiet elopement.

"Aunt B!" Serena's voice called from the hallway. Blair perked up instantly at the promise of her nephew. Sitting her glass on a table, she hurried into the hallway where Serena was settling Evan into Nate's arms, kissing them both good-bye. "Happy Wedding Day!" Serena smiled as she hugged Blair hello.

"Thank you," Blair beamed as she stepped up to the family. "I'm so glad you're here…though I have to warn you, Archibald, all men have been banished from this floor. It would serve you well to avoid my mother and Dorota."

"Well, I was just dropping off Serena and I thought you might want to see the little guy," Nate cradled Evan in the crook of his arm. "And I'm guessing he has a free pass to the lady floor."

"You are so right," Blair grinned, her eyes never leaving little Evan.

"After we leave, I'm taking him to my mother and heading over to meet Dan at the church." Blair took a deep, calming breath at the mention of his name; her smile deepening. "Speaking of which…" Nate grinned, reaching for something in the diaper bag. "He wanted me to give you this."

"Oh!" Blair's eyes grew wide with excitement as Nate handed her a book with a marker in it. Taking a deep breath, she took the book from him; holding it carefully in her hands. "Would you mind returning the favor?" Blair asked, hopeful. Following a quick nod from Nate, Blair hurried to retrieve the book she had selected for Dan and handed it over to her friend.

"Thank you Nate."

"You're welcome," he shuffled Evan in his arms. "Well, ladies, I think it's time for me to…"

"Wait," Blair reached her hand out to him. Her voice was quiet, her eyes soft as she looked to Serena and then back to Nate. "I just…" She found that she had to swallow a lump in her throat before she could continue. "We've been friends for a long time…" She felt tears come to her eyes. "The three of us…and Chuck. And I just want to…I don't know. I want to say thank you. For being such friends to me…for…" She trailed off, not able to find the words; the emotions of the day already taking over her thoughts.

"Hey," Serena took Blair's hand in hers. "Don't worry about it B."

"Yeah," Nate shrugged. "I mean, it's been a group effort at times, but we've all managed to be okay."

"Yes," Blair laughed. "We have…" And then, taking a breath, she recovered control of her emotions. "Okay…just one more thing, Archibald," her eyes narrowed slightly as her expression became more business-like.

"Yes?" He seemed leery.

"Remember today that you've been _my friend_ longer than Dan's. And, as such, if he should…I don't know…get cold feet and want to bail; your responsibility is first to me…" A small smirk began to play on Nate's lips. "You have to keep him there. Don't let him leave, don't help him escape. You keep him there, at the church. Got it?" Nate started to laugh but, seeing her serious expression, stopped. "_Nate."_

"I got it," he laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek; rolling his eyes at the absurdity of it all. As if there was anything that would get Dan out of that church. "Dan's not going anywhere. I promise."

"Thank you," she smiled and kissed him back. Serena said her final good-byes to Nate and Evan and then turned her attention to her best friend.

"How are you doing?" Serena asked, searching Blair's face for a hint of her true feelings.

"I'm good," Blair nodded with a soft smile. "I mean…I'm right on the verge of uncontrollable tears…but…"

"Happy tears or sad tears?" Serena interrupted for clarification.

"Happy tears," Blair's smile widened slightly. "Ridiculously happy tears."

"Good. So, are you going to read that?" Serena nodded towards the book.

"Yes," Blair nodded. "I just…you know Dan. He has this way of picking out the exact perfect words and I'm a little afraid…" She swallowed and continued. "I'm afraid that if I read it, they are going to have to start all over on my makeup."

"Ha!" Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Well…then they start all over on your makeup," she shrugged. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No," Blair shook her head and smiled at her friend, turning towards her room. "I think it's your turn for hair. I'll just…" She took a deep breath and fingered the cover of the book. "I'll just be a minute." And with a smile, Serena slipped into her old room while Blair stepped into hers, closing the door behind her.

Blair pulled the tie on her robe tighter and walked to the window. Pulling back the curtains, she smiled out at the now sunny day. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in that moment. Was he still in Brooklyn? Was he at his father's? Was he already at the church? Was he nervous? Was he excited? Was he thinking of her?

She took a deep breath and looked down at the book in her hands; Haruki Murakami's "Sputnik Sweetheart." She couldn't help but be amazed at what she and Dan had managed to make of what was such a simple gesture; giving somebody a book. This exchange, so mundane and simple, had become a dance to them, an art form. She knew Dan had taken great time and precision to select this book for her; just as she had his. Fighting the tears that sprang to her eyes, she flipped through the pages, making her way to the marker he had placed inside. Closing her eyes for a moment, she drew forth the image of him from the night before, standing on the sidewalk, telling her good-bye; promising to see her at the altar. Taking in a deep breath, letting it go, her eyes opened to read the words from the pages;

"_No mistake about it. Ice is cold; roses are red; I'm in love. And this love is about to carry me off somewhere. The current's too overpowering; I don't have any choice. It may very well be a special place, some place I've never seen before. Danger may be lurking there, something that may end up wounding me deeply, fatally. I might end up losing everything. But there's no turning back. I can only go with the flow. Even if it means I'll be burned up, gone forever_."

As she closed the book, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her mouth. It was just like him to us an obscure quote about space travel to define the journey they were about to take together. It was just like him to send her something that would encompass all of their emotions while bringing a smile to her face. Placing the book into her bag, she took a long look at her gown before opening her door and returning to the makeup and hair extravaganza in the next room. There was no more room in the schedule for reading. No more room for daydreaming. No more room for idle chatter and sipping tea. The hours were quickly passing and soon, very soon, the car would be there to take Blair to the church, where Dan was already waiting. Waiting for her.

Not too far across town at The Trinity, the momentum was building as everyone geared up for the wedding that was about to take place. Dan had arrived; impeccably dressed and unbearably handsome. Rufus, Lily, and Allison were there; offering support, wardrobe assistance, and last minute answers as needed. Jenny and Eric were there; amusing each other with commentary on the days' events while they organized their programs and waited for the guests to arrive. Nate had arrived; rings in his pocket and book under his arm. But before he could hand that over, he checked in with the Minister and with Atalie, both reporting smooth-sailing. The florist had just finished pinning on the boutonnieres and corsages, leaving the men alone.

"What time is it again?" Dan called out to his father as he looked out the window of the small room he was waiting in.

"Dan…" Rufus chuckled; amused.

"I know, I know," Dan rolled his eyes and stepped away from the window. "I have a watch."

"You do," his father nodded.

"Sorry…" Dan grinned, fighting the urge he had to run his hands through his hair. "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Rufus offered, his eyebrows raised.

"**Ready**," Dan corrected with a wide smile. "I'm ready. I've been ready for…a long time."

"Yeah…" Rufus felt his emotions begin to swell. It was clear that Dan was happy. What more could a father ask for? "Can I get you something?" Rufus gestured towards the table of food and drinks. "Water? Tea?"

"How about something a little stronger…" Nate's voice called out as he stepped back into the room, flask in hand.

"I'm not sure you should be drinking in a church," Rufus shook his head lightly entertained at the thought.

"I checked with the Minister," Nate eyed Rufus playfully. "He told me that as long as nobody was intoxicated and unruly, a small dash of scotch was not entirely out of line."

"Well, if a man of the cloth gave his blessing, then…" Rufus waved his hand and Nate and Dan laughed.

"Yeah, well," Dan took a deep breath and resumed his pacing from before. "Minister's blessing or not, I'm not so sure Blair would be okay with me drinking before the ceremony."

"Don't be so sure of that my friend," Nate laughed as he poured a small amount of scotch into three glasses. "They were drinking Mimosa's this morning. I was there. I saw it with my own eyes."

"You were there…" Dan smiled at the thought, slightly jealous of his friend. "How was she?"

"Great," Nate answered honestly as he handed a glass to Dan and one to Rufus. "She was just beginning to get ready, but she looked amazing. She was smiling and laughing and instructed me to give you…" Nate reached for the book. "This."

"Oh…" Dan's eyes fell on the book, his pulse quickened. She had sent a book. He felt a deep smile spread across his face; of course she had sent a book. It was what they did; woo each other with words and wit. God, he loved her. He took the book from Nate and read the cover; it was a book of poems by Ana Castillo, with a strategically placed marker.

"Would you like a moment?" Nate raised his eyebrows, nodding towards the book.

"What? Nah. No," Dan shook his head. "Stay."

"Okay," Nate smiled and raised his glass. "To Blair."

"To Blair," Dan nodded with a grin.

"To Blair," Rufus repeated and the three of them drained their glasses. "I'm going to step out, check in with your mother and Lily. Need anything?"

"No," Dan shook his head. "I'm good." And then Rufus slipped from the room; leaving Dan and Nate in a contended silence. Nate smiled, amused, as Dan leaned back against the windowsill and opened the book in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he read to himself.

"_I ask the __impossible: love__ me forever.  
Love me when all desire is gone.  
Love me with the single mindedness of a monk.  
When the world in its entirety,  
and all that you hold sacred advise you  
against it: love me still more.  
When rage fills you and has no name: love me.  
When each step from your door to your job tires you-  
love me; and from job to home again, love me, love me.  
Love me when you're bored-  
when every woman you see is more beautiful than the last,  
or more pathetic, love me as you always have:  
not as admirer or judge, but with  
the compassion you save for yourself  
in your solitude.  
Love me as you relish your loneliness,  
the anticipation of your death,  
mysteries of the flesh, as it tears and mends.  
Love me as your most treasured __childhood memory__-  
and if there is none to recall-  
imagine one, place me there with you.  
Love me withered as you loved me new.  
Love me as if I were forever-  
and I, will make the impossible  
a simple act,  
by loving you, loving you as I do_"

Nate watched as Dan wiped inconspicuously at his eyes. He watched as Dan rose to his feet and turned to look out the window in effort to collect himself; collect his emotions. He watched as Dan gave the book one last, reverent look and then closed it.

"When did this happen…" Dan's voice was so soft, Nate wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to himself. He remained quiet, watching as Dan wiped at his eyes again and spoke louder. "When did she become so…" Dan chuckled. "She is just so…" He trailed off, unable to find the words. His heart was so full of love for her, he could barely speak anymore. And for the life of him, he could not pinpoint the moment that she had taken such control of his heart. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to quell the tears that were dangerously close to spilling.

"Dan?" Nate's voice was gentle as he looked to his friend.

"I'm not going to cry…" Dan muttered to himself as he held the book in his hands. He took a deep breath and finally turned to look at Nate who was watching in mild amusement. "I'm not going to cry."

"Okay," Nate grinned with a shrug, straightening his tie.

"I am not going to cry," Dan repeated.

"Okay, what exactly was in that book?" Nate raised his eyebrows. Dan ignored his question and took another deep breath.

"I am not going to cry. I am not…" Dan was repeating as a mantra now; looking down at the book in his hands.

"Maybe you should relax a little…" Nate suggested. "Would you like another drink…"

"I think I'm going to cry," Dan whispered softly as realization set over him. He was going to cry. Even if it wasn't now, even if it wasn't from the book…it was eminent. Because today, finally, she was going to stand before their families and friends and say…Yes.

"Dan…" Nate's voice was more serious as he watched his friend's face.

"Damn it!" Dan let out a breath, shaking his head, a happy smile in contrast to his teary eyes. "I always knew Blair Waldorf would eventually reduce me to tears." And before Nate could say anything, the door to the room opened and Dan's family entered.

Nate watched as Dan moved to put the book in his bag, pulling himself together as he did so. There was a small moment that passed between them; a look, an understanding, a mutual respect and friendship. It was something, really, to have a friend who could bear witness to your momentary breakdown. It was something, really, to have a friend who could allow feel safe enough to have a momentary breakdown. Their eyes met and held for a split second before Nate offered a grin which Dan quickly returned. And then Dan turned to his sister, hugging her close and kissing her cheek. She whispered words of encouragement and congratulations to him before she slipped from the room for the last time. Following suit was Lily and then Allison until again, it was the three men in the room.

It was getting later and, through the window in the room, Nate could see guests arriving. Rufus, deciding to stay until the last possible moment, watched as Dan waited, anxiously, for time to pass. They had one more round of drinks before Dan excused himself to the restroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. When he returned, he looked refreshed and ready to go. Nate grinned, thinking back on Blair's warning to keep Dan at the church.

"What's so funny?" Dan smiled at Nate.

"I was just thinking…" Nate grinned. "You're getting _married_ today."

"I am," Dan nodded, his eyes dancing with delight.

"To Blair Waldorf," Nate's grin deepened.

"The one and only," Dan's voice was soft as the moment settled over them. He took a deep breath and clapped his hands together, turning to his dad. "What time is it?" Dan's eyes were wide and kind of scattered.

Rufus paused for a moment as he contemplated pointing out, yet again, that Dan was actually _wearing a watch_. But, seeing the look in his son's eyes, seeing the barely-there tears, he thought better of it. With a comforting smile and a soft voice, he answered.

"It's 4:47, son. You have less than fifteen minutes." He watched as Dan swallowed a couple of times; struggling to hang on to what was left of his calm façade.

"Okay…" Dan nodded and smiled through his tears. "That means she should be…"

"On her way," Nate spoke up, waving his phone in the air. "Serena just sent me a text. They are in the car and on their way."

"Oh my God…" Dan breathed. The sound of a knock pulled all three men's attention to the door. The Minister stepped in and smiled at the group. It was time. They were lining up the parents to be seated. After the parents, it would be the bridal party, which consisted only of Serena and after Serena…

It was time. Rufus hugged Dan close; holding him tight and willing him all of his strength. And with one final wink and a nudge, he left the room. The Minister offered some words of wisdom that Dan most certainly did not hear before he led Dan and Nate to the room just to the side of the sanctuary. Nate remained quiet, offering silence and a smile. The Minister nodded to the two men before he slipped out of the room. Double-checking for the rings, Nate moved to the door, watching for his cue to bring Dan in. Seeing this as his last moment to have words with his best friend, he folded his arms across his chest and focused on Dan's face.

"Hey buddy," Nate's voice was low.

"Yeah?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure about this?" Nate nodded toward the sanctuary where music was playing.

"Excuse me?" Dan's eyes went wide.

"You know, marrying Blair…" Nate took a breath and held it. "She is crazy you know. Bossy, determined and…frankly, sometimes a little mean. And marriage is forever. _Forever_, Dan. She will be the last woman you kiss, the last woman you make love to. And this, right now. This is it…your last chance to bolt. Your last chance to get out of here before you are tied to her. Forever."

"What?" Dan exclaimed, his forehead twisting up in confusion. "Are you out of your mind? I'm about to get married! Why would you even say that to me?"

"Answer the question," Nate's eyes stayed fixed on Dan. "Are you sure?"

"About marrying Blair, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Absolutely yes," Dan glared at Nate. "About choosing you as my Best Man? Not so much."

"Oh thank God…" Nate breathed a sigh of relief and grinned. "Good answer, buddy."

"What? Are you…what?" Dan looked at Nate like he was out of his mind. "What the hell was that?"

"Just testing you man," Nate clapped his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Blair is like…she's like family to me, man. I can't have her walking into this with somebody who's going to buckle under pressure."

"Buckle under…" Dan shook his head. "What about me? You're supposed to be _my_ best man! You're supposed to be looking out for me."

"Trust me when I tell you this…I am." Nate grinned.

"You know I could kill you right now." Dan's eyes remained serious, though his smirk betrayed him.

"Eh," Nate shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "I'll take my chances."

"Just testing…" Dan muttered. "That was pretty risky, you know. What if I had said no? What would you have done then?"

"I could tell you, but it will have to wait. …" Nate clapped his hands together and turned to face his friend, smiling wide. "Dan Humphrey…the wait is over."

"The wait is…" Dan trailed off as realization settled over him. "You mean…"

"It's time," Nate nodded and stepped aside, motioning towards the door. "And just in case I forget to tell you…" Nate's face flashed serious for the briefest of moments. "Congratulations, Dan. I mean it. I literally could not be happier for you…and for her."

"Thank you," Dan nodded, in awe of Nate's sincerity.

"Come on man," Nate gestured towards the door. "Let's get you married. It's time."

"It's time…" Dan's voice was a whisper as he turned towards the door. With a deep breath, he stood tall, straightened his coat and let the breath out. For what it was worth, Nate's detour to crazy-land had at least managed to help him relax.

The wait was over. The years of searching for the right woman. The months of convincing her they could actually be friends. The numerous dates showing her they could be more. The courage it took to kiss her. The ease it took to love her. The properness it took to get her to agree to marry him. The work it took to plan the wedding. The nights he had slept away from her. The hours since he had last seen her, since he had last kissed her. It was all over. He was going to step through those doors, stand next to the Minister and his Best Man, look towards the back of the church and finally, be reunited with her. Blair Waldorf. His best friend, his lover, his bride.

With one final reassuring smile from Nate, Dan moved with grace and confidence, taking a step through the door, out into the sanctuary. As he moved towards his spot next to the Minister, he looked out at the crowd, his friends and family, and the grin on his face was wide and permanent. This was it. The wait was over. It was time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's time," her mother had told her with a warm smile. Blair had nodded and slipped into her dress, stepped into her shoes, adjusted her veil. Standing before the full-length mirror, Blair was breathless. She looked amazing. She felt tears come to her eyes as her image hit her with great impact. She looked like she felt; happy, content, bright, cheery, relaxed…in love. The whole ensemble was perfect. The simple yet alluring lingerie she had chosen. The seamed stockings that, she knew from their eleventh date, he loved. Her dress that suited her so well; highlighting her best features, reflecting the warmth in her face. Her veil, situated on the back of her head, just above the beautiful creation from her hairstylist. Her loose curls had been pulled back into a low, soft bun-like chignon, leaving her face free to shine. She would not be wearing her veil over her face but would instead allow it to flow from just above the updo. Her bright red Christian Louboutin shoes; bold, bright, daring—just like her.

"It's time," Dorota had announced. Blair had taken one last look around her room as Dorota took her bag and led the way down the stairs. Holding tight to the railing, she descended, noticing the way her father's face softened as he took her in; too caught up in the emotion of it all to notice how everyone else's did the very same thing.

The car was there; ready to take them to the church. With great care and a little help, Blair climbed into the limo and, surrounded by her family—both by blood and by creation—they left for The Trinity. It was s short journey filled with laughter and music and more than one loving expression. When they pulled up in front of the church, they carefully filed out of the car onto the sidewalk. They were met by Atalie who checked each one of them; adjusting clothing, straightening flowers.

Before she knew it, the parents were lining up to be seated. And so they began to leave her. First it was Roman with a kiss to her cheek, and then it was Cyrus with a tight hug and a wink. Then it was her mother, with tears in her eyes and love in her voice. Blair watched from the top of the stairs as they slipped into the church and disappeared from her view. She took a deep breath and met Serena's eyes.

"How did you do this?" Blair's voice was slightly shaky as her nerves rattled the tiniest bit. "How did you have the nerve?"

"Easy," Serena responded simply. "At the end of that aisle is…Dan." Serena held her friend's gaze and smiled. "Dan, who has asked you all of 120 times to be his wife. Dan who has waited… all day…for you."

"You're right," Blair took a breath and smiled as her eyes filled with tears. "You're right." Serena nodded and smiled brightly.

"It's time," she whispered, nodding towards the church. Serena leaned in to hug Blair close. She kissed her cheek and then pulled back to meet her eyes. "Congratulations, B."

"Thank you, S," Blair responded and then watched as her best friend held tight to her bouquet and then slipped into the church; leaving Blair alone with her father.

Needing a moment, Blair took a few steps away, looking out over what she could see of the city; savoring the moment. Out here, everyone was going about their business; people walking, cars driving. Inside, everyone was waiting; waiting for her to make an appearance. She took a few slow deep breaths and summoned her strength. She hadn't been nervous all day; not at all. She had no idea why she was feeling that way now. Now that it was all finally coming to fruition. She sniffed slightly and smiled wide. Maybe it was because she had grown so accustomed, throughout her life, to not getting what she wanted; to being second best. And now, as she stood on the steps of The Trinity, she was getting exactly what she wanted; she was coming in first place; winning the prize. She was marrying Dan Humphrey.

"Blair Bear…" Her father's voice cut into her thoughts and she was instantly touched by his use of her childhood nickname.

"Hmmm?" She turned to him reflexively seeking his presence.

"It's time." And, if she had been looking for it, she would have sensed the emotion in his voice, the tear in his eye. But what she saw was his warm smile, his steady hand, reaching out to her; offering the support she needed. With a small nod, she took his hand and turned towards the church. Together, they stood outside the doors to the sanctuary where Atalie gave them one final touch up; adjusting Blair's train and veil for her walk down the aisle. As Atalie opened her mouth to remind them both to smile, she closed it; realizing the reminder was not needed. They were both beaming.

"I'm so proud of you," Harold whispered to his daughter, squeezing her hand that was laced through his arm. "Dan is a very lucky man, Blair Waldorf. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," she whispered as her voice gave and her tears surfaced.

"Are you ready?" Atalie spoke softly, looking from Harold to Blair.

"Yes," Blair took a steadying breath and grinned. "It's time."

Atalie smiled and gave a nod to the staff standing at the doors. Then, as Blair held tight to her father, the trumpets sounded, the doors to the sanctuary were opened and the bridal march began.

In the future she would slowly forget the details; the music, the flowers, even some of the guests. But she would always remember the stunned happiness she felt standing at those doors on the precipice of her married life with Dan Humphrey. She would always remember how it felt to look out over the sea of smiles, past the plethora of flowers, and see him; waiting for her.

Dan Humphrey. With his dark wavy hair; tamed for this day. Dan Humphrey with his warm, brown eyes; connecting with hers, offering her all of his strength, all of his certainty, all of his grace as she made her way to him. Dan Humphrey. With his smile; full of assurance and love and...Happiness.

She knew there was music; there must have been music. She had dragged Dan to listen to at least five different musical options, had spent hours listening to songs—narrowing it down to this one that would play in this exact moment. She knew there were guests; there must have been guests. She had penned the list herself, looking it over meticulously to be sure of correct spelling and titles. And she knew her father was there with her; he must have been there with her. Because it had been him who had held her hand, leading her to the doors of the church, it had been him who had brought her right to this spot; to this moment.

And though the music played and the guests rose to their feet and her father held her steady as her knees grew shaky, it was truly Dan who moved her down that aisle. Dan Humphrey. With his promise of what was to come. His promise to love her; always. To be her friend; always. To be there; always.

With a wide smile and a feeling of euphoria, Blair took one moment to look around, to take it all in, before her eyes settled on his and they began. As they grew closer she could see him draw in a breath as his smile widened, his eyes dancing. Resisting all urges to skip down the aisle, Blair kept her pace and silently thanked her mother for her lessons in etiquette and patience. It was all that was keeping her from throwing herself into his arms and kissing him; long before it was officially acceptable to do so. She knew she should be watching as she passed her loved ones, she should be smiling at their guests, but she simply could not move her eyes from his. It was only when she made it to the front of the church, standing next to their parents that she realized she had made it to the altar; this was it. It was time.

Just as they had rehearsed, her father brought them to a stop at the end of the aisle and Dan moved to join them. Just as they rehearsed, the Minister asked who brought this woman to be married to this man and her father answered in his strong, booming voice, "her mother and I do."

And then Harold Waldorf leaned in, with tears in his eyes, and kissed his daughter. When he pulled away, he turned to shake the hand of the man who was about to become her husband. And then it was just them; Dan and Blair, Blair and Dan.

"Waldorf…" He breathed as he took her hand in his, pulling it through his arm. His smile was disarming; his eyes enchanting.

"Humphrey…" She whispered, her eyes sparkling as they moved towards the steps, towards the altar. Blair held tightly to his arm as they ascended the stairs. Just as the rehearsed, they took their spots in front of the Minister. Taking a risk, Dan leaned in and lowered his voice, his eyes bright and trained on hers.

"Marry me?" He whispered; causing Blair's heart to skip a beat.

"I don't know," her smile was coy, her face endearing. "I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"Well think fast," he smirked, thrilled that they could bring their banter to this solemn moment. "You have about five seconds." And then, with a quick wink, Dan glanced towards the Minister who, with a warm voice, commanded the attention of the audience.

"Dearly beloved…" And the ceremony began.

Blair knew that the Minister was talking; they had spent hours going over the order of the ceremony and what would be said. But, despite her best efforts, she was barely paying attention. Her focus stayed trained on Dan. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jenny sitting next to Allison, holding tight to her mother's hand. She could see Evan squirming in Anne's lap. She could see her mother nestled close to Cyrus. She could see Rufus wiping at his eyes. She was so caught up in simply _being_ in the moment that it was not until the Minister addressed them directly that she managed to pull her focus back to him. As he spoke of their declaration of intent, she handed her bouquet off to Serena and held both of Dan's hands in hers. The Minister turned first to Dan.

"Do you, Dan, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Blair to be your wife, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of her, and trusting what you do not know yet, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" And Blair watched as Dan, with all the confidence in the world, smiled wide and answered.

"I do." The Minister nodded and turned to her.

"And do you, Blair, offer yourself wholly and joyfully, and do you choose Dan to be your husband, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, loving what you know of him, and trusting what you do not know yet, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" And Dan watched as Blair, with tears in her eyes, squeezed his hands in hers and answered.

"I do." The Minister smiled and reached for the printed vows they had provided for him.

"And now Dan and Blair have written their vows to each other," the Minister handed Dan his and nodded to him. And then Dan, full of emotions that he barely held at the surface, turned to Blair and, without once looking to the piece of paper in his hands, he tuned out the entire world and spoke only to her.

"Blair Waldorf," he grinned as he said her name. "From the beginning, you enchanted me. You are more than beautiful. You are more than smart. You are more than determined. When I am with you, I want to be a better man. A man worthy of such a woman. Today, I promise to love you; simply and with no strings attached. To love you wholly and with purpose. I promise to never, _ever_ let my pride get in the way of that," he swallowed the lump that rose to his throat. "I promise to continue to woo you;" he thought back to their first date and the challenge she had placed before him. "I promise to show you something new, take you somewhere you haven't been, to help you grow, to make an impact, to leave an impression," he took a deep, steadying breath and continued. "I promise to be your friend, your confidant, your lover, your family, your companion. I promise to be the first to say I'm sorry when we fight…" He paused as a rumble of laughter made its way through the church. "I promise to listen when you speak, and even more so when you don't. I promise to read to you…always. I promise to stand by your side…_always_. Blair, I promise you all of my words, all of my stories, all of my dreams." He choked up as he spoke, but recovered. "I promise to be there. Always. When you're happy, when you're sad, when you don't want me to be there. I promise to be there. Always." Wiping at the tears that slipped from his eyes, he chuckled lightly and finished. "Blair, I promise today, in front of our family and friends, to do all that I can to ensure that you fall asleep and wake every day knowing your heart is safe with me. That I will cherish you; always. That you are loved. Always." And then in the simplest and sweetest gesture, Dan reached up to Blair's cheeks and wiped at the tears that were there. Leaning her face into his hand, she resisted every urge she had to kiss him. The Minister eyed them both as he handed Blair her vows. Taking a moment to collect herself, Blair smiled at Dan and, without once looking to the piece of paper in her hands, she spoke only to him.

"Dan Humphrey," she spoke his name with great reverence. "From the beginning you gave me something permanent; something timeless. You chose to forgo flowers and instead you gave me a book; something with depth, something with content, something with intrigue. Something that will last, something that will inspire, something that will hold…" She tightened her grip on his hands. "Something just like you," his eyes grew soft and teary at her words. She continued. "From the very beginning you proved how different you were, how special you were, how _right_ you were. On our second date, not our finest," they both chuckled lightly at their shared secret. "You stayed. Through all that we've been through before that date and since that date, you have stayed," she allowed her tears to fall, unable to keep them at bay any longer. "And today, Dan, I promise you this; I promise to stay…with my whole heart. I promise to stay with my fiercest loyalties, my unfailing partnership and my undying devotion. I promise to stay…by your side; through the good and the bad, the rain and the mud, through the fights and the flat tires. I promise to always to be your biggest fan and to never, ever stop cheering. I promise that when we fight, I will fight with fairness," the chuckles returned. "I promise that when we makeup, I will do so with passion…" She took a deep breath before she continued. "Je promets de t'aimer et te chérir et te fais confiance ... de tout mon cœur, tout de mon esprit, toute mon âme… Je vous promets de rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.* " Dan smiled through the tears in his eyes and lifted her hand in his so that it rested over his heart. The Minister smiled, pausing for a moment to allow the couple, the wedding party, and the congregation to collect themselves. He then turned to Nate to retrieve the rings. Turning them over to the couple, they repeated after him, in turn;

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be. With this ring, I join my life to yours." With great ease, Dan slipped a ring onto her finger. And with the slightest difficulty, Blair slipped a ring onto his. Dan grinned as he played with the new addition to his hand; the reminder of their vows to each other.

Blair felt a small sense of relief as the solemn part of their ceremony drew to a close. There was a new, fresh, air of elation filling the room. The excitement was evident in the light laughter from the congregation, the slight bounce in Blair's feet, the wink from Dan. When they moved to sign their marriage license, with Serena and Nate signing as witnesses, the four of them shared a moment full of celebration and tenderness. And when they moved back to their places, the Minister closed his book, and addressed the group.

"Dan and Blair, by the exchanging of these vows and the giving and receiving of these rings, you have proclaimed and affirmed your intentions to enter into a most sacred union. That which God has brought together, let no man tear asunder." He focused his smile on the couple. "By the powers vested in me by the great state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Dan…you may kiss your bride."

And then, after years of searching, months of convincing, and hours of waiting, he did. Ignoring all suggestions at moderate decorum, Dan moved to her, taking her face in his hands and with every ounce of love, he kissed his bride. Throwing caution to the wind, and her arms around his neck, Blair kissed him back. His hands moved around her, holding her close as she sank into him. Amidst applause, laughter, and a few snickers, Dan forced his lips from hers. Kissing her once, twice, and a third time, before he stepped back. Her eyes met his with all of the passion and adoration he was certain were reflected in his.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Ahem," the Minister cleared his throat with a knowing look in his eye. "You two ready?" He asked and they nodded. And then, for the last time, he addressed the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you, Dan and Blair Humphrey." And as applause thundered through The Trinity and "Ode To Joy" played out, Dan and Blair turned towards their family and friends who were on their feet; clapping, cheering, wiping at tears. With one hand firmly planted in Dan's, Blair retrieved her bouquet from a teary Serena and then, holding tight to her new husband, they descended the stairs. Stopping only to hug their parents, Dan and Blair returned, joyously, down the aisle towards the back of the church.

The moment they reached the doors, Dan turned to Blair, pulling her into his arms.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows with a wide grin. "You had to speak to me in French…in front of our friends and our family? In a _church_?" Blair couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips as he bent to kiss her.

"What about you?" She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Promising to _read to me_. Promising to apologize first…you **know** I'm going to hold you to that."

"God, I hope so…" He trailed off as he took her in; his expression softening. "You look _amazing_."

"Thank you," she leaned closer to him. "So do you." And this time, when his lips met hers, the kiss was soft and slow. Blair sighed, reveling in the feeling.

"Good God, would you two get a room already?" Nate's voice rang out as he and Serena joined them at the back of the church as the Minister began excusing rows of people. Dan and Blair pulled apart, laughing as they moved to hug their best friends. Serena hugged Dan as Nate placed a kiss to Blair's cheek. And then Serena held tight to Blair as Nate congratulated Dan.

The four of them had mere moments together before they were flooded with family; clamoring for their turn to hug and congratulate the new couple. And then Atalie was there, lining them up in a receiving line, where they took the time to greet every single guest on their way out of the church. After the final guest had exited the building, Atalie shut the doors and turned to them.

"Congratulations," she smiled genuinely before she repeated the words she had told them at their very last appointment. "Now, once you walk through these doors, this night is going to go by so fast…" She spoke words of wisdom. "This will be the last time the three of us have alone. If you need _anything_, you let me know. Remember to eat something. Remember to drink something, and not just champagne. Remember to take time to thank your parents. Remember to take time to be together. I'm going to keep you on schedule, so you don't need to worry about that. I will make sure your photos are taken. I will make sure you cut the cake. I will make sure you have your first dance. I will make sure the Best Man gives his toast and I will make sure you dance with your father…" She watched as Dan pulled Blair closer to his side. "I will keep you on schedule, so you don't need to worry about that. What you need to worry about is being together, being with your friends and family, being in this moment. It will go by fast, much too fast. So take time to savor this. It will only happen once. And it will happen fast." She took a breath. "Is there anything you need right now? Anything at all?"

"No," Blair smiled lovingly up at Dan. "I think we're okay." He nodded his agreement and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good," Atalie nodded and then, with a signal to her assistant, she moved to open the doors. Holding tight to Blair's hand, Dan stepped through the door. They made a quick getaway amidst the sound of noisemakers and the soft glow of sparklers. Their friends and family cheering and waving as the classic Rolls Royce pulled away from The Trinity.

Atalie had been right. As they stepped through those doors and into the rest of the evening, the night took a freefall; propelling them forward at breakneck speed. The enchanting reception that Atalie had planned was the perfect combination of classic elegance and unbridled fun.

With the Celeste Bartos Forum serving as the backdrop, and the Big Band playing in the background, the first part of the evening held the time honored traditions. Appearing for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey sat amongst their family and friends and ate course after course of a spectacular meal. Nate Archibald, who Dan was now convinced was made for a life in public speaking, perfected his toast; leaving the crowd touched and amused. Blair's father offered a heartfelt thanks to the guests and congratulations to the new couple. And Dan even rose to his feet, taking a moment to enumerate the many wonderful qualities that had enamored him to his new bride. They cut the cake, a multi-layered creation offering both Carrot Cake and Chocolate Cake respectively.

Finally, the room watched, with love, admiration, and the slightest bit of jealousy as Dan led Blair to the dance floor and took her in his arms. As John Legend's "Stay With You" played through the room, she leaned into her new husband and he held her tightly to him, not wanting to let her go. As the song came to an end, he pulled her to him in a kiss and then, reluctantly surrendered her to her father, finding his mother for her turn around the floor.

As the Big Band ceded the floor to the DJ, the romance and tradition gave way to exuberant celebration. And the party began. It was a night stock full of memories. They danced their hearts out. They danced with each other, they danced with their parents, and they danced with little Evan sandwiched between them. They drank. They drank champagne by the glassful, they drank one round of shots at Nate's insistence, and, following Atalie's advice, they occasionally drank water.

They made time for those who were most important. Dan made it a point to dance with Eleanor, thanking her for this amazing wedding they had just had. Blair made it a point to sit with Allison and Rufus, thanking them for this amazing man they had created. They made time for their friends, taking Serena and Nate aside to toast the friendship they had, the love they had found, the family they had created.

They made time for each other. In the rare moments that Blair was without Dan at her side, she could look up from any point of the room, and his eyes would meet hers. He would offer a smile, a nod, and an excuse to whomever he was talking to. And then he would return to her side bringing with him a kiss, words of love, and a sense of peace. They had private moments when they managed to be just with each other. Moments when they thought nobody was watching; moments when Dan would kiss her longer, with more passion, moments when Blair would squeeze his ass and hint at more to come, moments when they sat in contended silence, reveling in their newlywed status.

And in a moment of true rebellion, Blair had pulled him to the side; a scheming look in her eye.

"Come with me. There's something I want to do…" Blair had whispered in his ear. And he did as she asked, without question, following as they slipped away from the party, stealing away to the stacks of books.

Holding tight to his hand, Blair led Dan through the shelves, her eyes scanning the titles as they moved. She came to a stop and reached for a book. Pulling Charles Dickens' "Dombey and Son" from the shelf, she stood in the aisle and flipped through the pages, finding what she was looking for. And then, with slow kiss to his lips, she lowered her voice and read.

"_If you will take me for your wife, I will love you dearly. If you will let me go with you, I will go to the world's end without fear." _Blair looked up to Dan who was standing so close she could almost hear his heartbeat. "_I can give up nothing for you - I have nothing to resign, and no one to forsake;" s_he took half a step closer to him, letting her eyes leave the pages to meet his, "_but all my love and life shall be devoted to you, and with my last breath I will breathe your name to God if I have sense and memory left_."

And then Dan's lips were on hers in a moment of pure passion and desire. He took the book from her hands, discarding it to the side. Her hands moved immediately to him; griping his lapels and pulling him tightly to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body closer, pushing her back against the shelf in the dim lights of the library. Blair moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He tasted of champagne and cake and _lust_. With a sudden rush of boldness, Blair pushed his coat back from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"Blair," he gasped when he felt her tug his tie loose and reach to pull his shirt from his pants.

"Dan…" She groaned, feeling his hands on her body through the delicate fabric of her gown.

"We can't do this here," his mouth spoke the words but his body betrayed his thoughts. Unable to relinquish his hold on her, he moved to kiss her neck. He knew they should stop. They were at their wedding, they were at the _library_.

"Yes we can," her breathing was heavy as she nodded.

"But…" His protest was weak as her hands moved to his belt.

"Tell me you don't want to do this," she challenged; her voice daring, her eyes sultry. "Tell me you don't want to have your way with me…in the library." The tiny smirk on her lips at the end of that sentence drove Dan absolutely mad.

"Ha!" He tossed his head back in a laugh that was half a groan. "You know I do," his eyes met hers in a brief second of uncertainty. A look that faded quickly as his want for her took over. And when he lowered his lips to hers, his intentions were clear. Blair gasped at the intensity of this kiss, but recovered quickly, her hands returning to their work at his belt. Just as Dan looked down, taking in the complexity of her dress, trying to quickly assess the best way to push it aside, something pulled them both from the moment. It was the sound of a door opening and closing and then somebody walking through the room. Dan looked to her, wide-eyed as she pressed her hand to her mouth, smothering a laugh. The moment very quickly passed. Dan bent to quickly collect his coat and the book and then followed Blair as she led him back to the halls.

Once safely on their way back to the Forum, Blair laughed as Dan began to put himself back together.

"Hold this please?" He handed her his coat and the book so that he could tuck in his shirt.

"Daniel Humphrey," she smirked, taking them from him. "Did you just _steal_ a library book?"

"I thought we could add it to our collection," he grinned at her as they came to a stop in the hallway outside of their reception. "Now, how much of your red lipstick is all over my face?"

"None," she grinned, handing his coat back to him. "And how out-of-place is my hair?"

"Not at all," he reached his hand out to smooth out the one rogue hair on her head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nate and Serena sneaking out of a side room; slightly rumpled and guilty-looking.

"Well, well, well," Dan crossed his arms over his chest, amused as the couple turned towards his voice. "What do we have here?" Realizing they had been caught, they smiled sheepishly and moved to join Dan and Blair.

"Hey, we get very little time without a child," Nate defended, wrapping his arm around Serena. "And what about you?" Nate pointed to Dan's loose tie and wild hair. "What exactly have you two been doing? _Reading a book_?" He smirked knowingly.

"As a matter of fact..." Blair smiled, waving the book she still held in her hand. Nate looked to Dan who shrugged with a grin.

"You are incredibly twisted," Nate eyed Blair playfully.

"Hey," Dan spoke up. "That's my wife you're talking to."

"Your wife," Blair's voice went soft as she turned to look up at him, forgetting all about Nate and Serena. "I am your wife now."

"Yes," Dan smiled down at her, pulling her close to him. "Yes you are." And when he dipped his head to kiss her, he heard Nate groan and Serena giggle.

"Get a room, would you?" He repeated with a laugh.

"You know…" Dan glanced at Nate before turning his attention to Blair. "Why don't we?"

"Get a room?" She chuckled.

"Yes," he nodded. "A whole lot of rooms…" He reached for her hand and nodded his head towards the door. "Come on Mrs. Humphrey, let's go home." A whole host of emotions rushed forward when she hear him speak those words. Squeezing his hand in hers, she nodded.

"Let's go home."

Just as Atalie had promised, the night would come to an end. Together they said their good-bye's; to Serena and Nate, to their parents and siblings, to the remaining guests. They thanked Atalie for all she had done and then, as the crowd cheered once more for them, Dan and Blair slipped out of The New York Public Library, down the candle-lit stairs, and into the waiting car. They were heading home; together.

They were quite the sight as they climbed from their car and hurried into their new building; carrying the book they had taken and the bottle of champagne they had confiscated. They laughed and waved at Thomas as they stepped into the elevator. When they finally reached their floor they were slightly exhausted and a tad giddy; from the night, from the champagne, from each other. Stepping off the elevator and turning towards their door, they were more than ready to be home.

"Here we go," Dan's voice was dramatic as he pulled the keys from his pocket. With a warm smile, he unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Next to him, Blair sucked in a breath as she took in the site.

"Oh my God…" Blair whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. From where they stood looking into their new place, there were vases upon vases of flowers matching the ones from their wedding. "Was this you?" She turned to him.

"No," he shook his head with a grin.

"Then who?"

"I have no idea…"

"Well, let's go find out," Blair held tight to the bottle in her hand and moved to take a step through the door.

"Hold on," he held his arm out, halting her with a grin.

"What?" She smiled up at him. And then, without a word, Dan leaned down, pulling her up into his arms. "Really Dan? Carrying me over the threshold? That's a little antiquated, don't you think."

"Sure," he shrugged, but held tight. "But today has been all about tradition; we took vows, exchanged rings…you promised to love, honor and obey me…"

"I did no such thing," she swatted playfully at him as she leaned to kiss him. And then, with little ceremony, Dan stepped through the door, kicking it shut with his foot. He carried her all the way into the living room before gently sitting her back on her feet. "I'm going to open this bottle. I'll be right back." Dan nodded and kissed her before she stepped out of his sight.

"Wow…" Dan breathed, taking in his new home. It was breathtaking. All of it. The view, the space. Though it wasn't his first time there, he was still amazed at how she had managed to bring so much of _them _here. Moving to the far wall where his records had found a new space, he pulled out an album and in moments, music was playing throughout the house.

"It was our parents. The flowers were our parents doing." Blair returned, handing him a glass of champagne. "There's a card in the kitchen."

"That's sweet of them," Dan smiled and clinked his glass to hers.

"It is," Blair agreed, taking a sip. "So…husband of mine, are you ready for your gift?"

"Ha!" He laughed. "Are you ready for yours?"

"You know the answer to that question," she eyed him. "But first…" And then she moved, retrieving their stolen book from the counter. "Let's put this in its new home." With a soft chuckle, Dan followed Blair to their office where she quickly found a place for their new Charles Dickens. And then, reaching into the drawer of her desk, she pulled out a small, intricately wrapped package and held it out to him. "Happy Wedding Day, Dan."

"Thank you," he sat his glass down and took the box from her. Blair watched with baited breath as he unwrapped the gift and opened the lid. And then she watched with mild amusement as he looked up to her in confusion. "These are…keys?" He held them up to her.

"Yes," she smiled. "You're incredibly observant. They are keys."

"Thank you," he narrowed his yes at her playfully. "What are they _keys_ to?"

"The loft," she answered softly.

"The loft?" His eyebrows shot up. "My loft? "

"Yes."

"But…my dad said he sold the loft."

"He did," she nodded. "To me."

"I…" Dan smiled at his confusion. "But we just bought this place. We live here now…what…why did you…" He trailed off, looking to her for answers.

"I don't know…" She paused thoughtfully. "Because it felt wrong to let it go. It felt…I don't know. You know, maybe it can be your office. Maybe it's where you'll start your own magazine someday or where you'll write the next great American novel…maybe Evan will live there…or our children…I don't know. But I do know that we have had so many moments there. That to let it slip through our fingers…is simply not acceptable. It felt wrong to let it go. So I didn't. I bought it from your father because I wanted to give it to you; to us."

"Wow…" Dan breathed, incredibly touched by her gesture. "Blair, that is…really sweet." He held the keys tightly in his hand as he moved to kiss her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she kissed him back. "But don't think for a second that means we'll be moving back to Brooklyn."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he laughed. Pulling away from her, he sat the keys onto his new desk and reached for his gift to her. Seemingly nervous, he held it close to him for a moment. "Before you open my gift…I want to remind you to be kind."

"Be kind?" Her face twisted up. "You bought me a wedding gift that might elicit the contrary?"

"You never knew," he laughed and then, with a deep breath he held it out to her.

"You are a strange man, Humphrey," she shook her head, but took the package from him.

"A strange man you're now married to," he reminded her as she tore at the paper. Leaning back against the desk, he watched her carefully.

"Fair point," she smiled up at him. The paper fell to the floor, revealing another book. It was a beautiful book, bound in fine leather with an intricate design. She flipped it over, reading the title. Her eyes rose to meet his in confusion. "I don't think I've heard of this one…" She ran her fingers over the title. "M'épouser**?"

"Marry me…" His voice was a whisper. "In French."

"I know…" She nodded, looking for a marker indicating what she should read. Finding none, she opened the book to the first page. Her eyes scanned only the first few sentences before they flew up, meeting his. "Dan?"

"Yeah…" He took a deep breath and pushed away from the desk, moving towards her. "You may or may not know this, but…I keep a journal," he explained. "I have kept a journal for years. And…when we started…when we started dating, I began to write about you; often." He reached her then, his hands falling to the book she held in her hands. "And this…this is a collection of every entry that mentions you."

"It's a long book," her voice cracked as she tried to collect her thoughts; her mind reeling from his words.

"I'm long winded," he joked.

"Dan," she smiled weakly, her eyes turning back to the pages.

"I wanted you to know how I felt…along the way. I wanted you to be able to read our story…from my eyes," and she could see he felt nervous, felt exposed. In effort to validate him, validate his words, she did the only thing she knew to do, she smiled and began to read out loud.

"_Today I did something I never thought I would do. I went on a date with Blair Waldorf. I mean…it even looks strange putting it down on paper."_ She laughed as her mind flittered back to that first date. "_It feels strange thinking about it. Did it really happen? Or was I just imagining it happening? Like some sort of crazy story playing out in my mind? Like an elaborate brainstorm for a book where the main character loses his _**ever-loving mind**_ and challenges his arch nemesis to go out on a date with him only to end up…end up what? Falling for her?"_ Blair looked up to Dan with teary eyes. "Dan…" The smile on his face was wide as he reached for the book; wanting her to hear the words from his mouth.

"_Let's not get carried away_," Dan took over the reading. "_It was just a date. Just. A. Date. A dare, really. Though…she did say that I won. And she did say yes to a second date. And she did kiss me. On the cheek. That spot on my cheek that is still burning from her touch. And she smelled wonderful. And she was funny; really funny. And she enjoyed herself—at least she seemed to. She knew things about the buildings we looked at. She sat with me during Story Hour. She didn't even flinch when the kids started dancing_." Dan took a breath as Blair stepped closer to him. "_And she chose John Knowles. __John Knowles__. A Separate Peace. I mean…I guess I always knew Blair Waldorf would never choose something less than a classic. She is the most well-read person I know and her wit and intelligence is unmatched among our friends. And…the way she searched through the stacks; taking her time, being meticulous about her selection…it was. Adorable. Adorable?" _He turned the page and continued. "_Oh God. I went on a date with Blair Waldorf. A…a __**great date**__ with Blair Waldorf. And, when I asked her for a second date, she said yes. Blair Waldorf. Said yes. To me. Why is this so hard to comprehend? Why is it that I can't stop thinking about it? About her? And why can't I stop calling her Blair _**Waldorf**_?"_ They both laughed. "_And why did she have to smell so good. And be so smart. And smile in a way that made me…I went on a date with Blair Waldorf. And I'm going on another date, this weekend. With Blair Waldorf. What is this world coming to?"_ He sighed and closed the book and handed it back to her before reading the last line. "_I _like_ Blair Waldorf_."

"Dan…" She began but stopped, unable to find the words. "I…this is…"

"You like it?"

"I _love_ it."

"I am…relieved to hear you say that," he let out a breath.

"But…we can't stop reading now," she moved to open the book again. "There must be a hundred and some dates to read about."

"Not tonight," he held the book closed.

"But…" She began.

"Bring it with you on the honeymoon. I'll read the entire thing to you on the plane," he pulled it from her hands and sat it down on her desk. As her eyes met his, Blair noticed the look in them; it was the same look he had when they were in the library, among the books. Giving up the fight, she leaned closer to him.

"Dan…" She whispered just seconds before his lips closed over hers. Her body arched towards his, her hands moving quickly to his shirt, for the second time that night. "Dan…" She moaned, feeling his hands at her back, pulling at the zipper to her dress. "The book…"

"Forget the book, Blair…" His breath was hot against the skin of her neck, where his mouth had moved. And, as he worked the zipper down her back, she felt awake and alive. Succeeding with the zipper, he held tight to her hand as she stepped from the gown. "Good God…" He breathed, watching her as she stood before him in her lingerie and red heels. "It's a very good thing I just now found out that _that_," he pointed to her ensemble with wide eyes. "Has been under that dress this whole day."

"You like?" She smiled coyly, cocking her head to the side.

"You have no idea," he muttered as she moved closer, pushing his unbuttoned shirt off of him; tossing it aside.

"Care to show me?" She ran her hands down his arms, stepping into his space. And then with great purpose and energy, Dan took her in his arms, his lips returning to hers. As her body yearned for him and his responded in kind to her, they had every intention of finishing what had started at the library. Lifting her up into his arms for the second time that night, Dan carried his new bride down the hall to their new bed; her laughter and gasps wafting behind them.

The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth date was the day Blair Waldorf would become Blair Humphrey. The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth date was the day Dan Humphrey would hand his heart over to her and never, ever look back.

The day began with a drizzle of rain and ended with a flood of emotions. As their bodies joined together, it was a culmination of the entire day; all the anxiety, all the anticipation, all the love, all the desire, all the celebration.

When Blair woke the next morning, in a strange bed, in an unfamiliar room, it was the sound of his voice that grounded her, that welcomed her home. She could hear him speaking as her eyes fluttered open. A wide smile spread across her face as she turned towards the sound of his voice. He sat next to her in their bed, reading from a book in his hands. Though the tone was familiar, his words were not quite making sense. Leaning to kiss her good morning, his grin deepened and he continued.

"_Temptations non durò a lungo indugio un assalto alla sua costanza_…***"

"Dan?" Blair sat up halfway, trying to discern the language he was speaking. "I don't understand what you're…"

"_Trovare molto superiore alle sue forze di resistere loro, ben presto abbandonò la battaglia, e confessò lui stesso pettinato_." Dan continued on with a perfect accent, ignoring her confusion. "_Quindi, mettendo via tutti i pensieri santi, le preghiere e mortificazioni, lasciò la sua dimora in mente la freschezza e la bellezza della sua compagna__."_

"Let me see this…" She reached up, taking the book from him. "The Decameron?" She read the title.

"It is a collection of 100 novellas by Giovanni Boccaccio," Dan explained, moving closer to her. "It was probably begun in 1350. It was banned…"

"Banned?" She perked up at this.

"In Italy…" And as he spoke, he watched the dawn of realization wash over her.

"Italy?" She sat completely upright in their bed. "And you were just speaking…"

"Italian," he nodded with a smug grin.

"You speak _Italian_?" Her smile grew even wider; her face exhibiting the joy she found in this newly obtained fact about him. "How?"

"I took lessons," he shrugged nonchalantly; his eyes looking her over with adoration.

"When? And why? I mean…" She trailed off, scattered and excited and confused.

"Well," he reached for her hand, playing with her fingers. "After our eleventh date when you banished me to the coffee house, I was slightly inspired and then, after we returned from France, I started taking lessons…" He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and sighed. "And I thought it might help if at least one of us knew the language…"

"If one of us knew…" And then she clapped her hands together. "We're going to Italy? For our honeymoon, we're going to Italy?"

"Yes."

"We're going to Italy!" She moved to her knees, turning to look at him; eyes wide with excitement.

"We are," he smiled up at her. "We are going to go to the Bibliotheca Angelica in Rome, the Di Bella Arti in Milan, and the Malatestiana, the first European Civic library in Cesena…"

"We're going on a library tour of Italy?" Her heart melted.

"Well, we'll do other things too," he laughed. "The Coliseum, Venice, The Amalfi Coast…but yes, we'll be touring the libraries too."

"Will we be stealing books from them as well?" She raised an eyebrow; alluding to his felonious ways.

"Maybe," he smirked and shrugged. "So…Italy is okay?"

"More than okay," she nodded. "My God, Dan…it's perfect. I don't…I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything," he smiled and kissed her; long and slow before pulling back. "Why don't you stay right here and let it sit in? I'm going to go get us some coffee."

"Okay," she nodded eagerly and watched as he climbed out of their new bed; missing him instantly.

"Hey Blair," he stopped at the door, turning back to look at her; loving the mess of hair on her head.

"Yes?" Her smile was sweet as she looked to him.

"Sposarmi?****" And, though she did not know the language, she did know exactly what he was asking. The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, said it all. With a wide smile, she nodded.

"Si."

The One Hundred and Eighty-Eighth date had been many, many things. It was a beginning. It was a conclusion. It was the day Dan became her husband. It was the day Blair became his wife. It was an occasion to be marked, an occasion to be celebrated, an occasion to be revered. And it was simply the next in a long, long line of dates.

**The End (Of this chapter, not the story)**

**Be kind, Review.**

**Translations, via Google Translate:**

***"I promise to love you and cherish you and trust you…with all of my heart, all of my mind, all of my soul…I promise to stay, till the end of my days." In French**

**** "****Marry me" in French**

***** The passage in Italian, from "The Decameron" is as follows: Temptations did not long delay an assault on his constancy; and finding it much beyond his strength to withstand them, he soon gave up the battle, and confessed himself worsted. So putting away all saintly thoughts, prayers and mortifications, he let his mind dwell on the freshness and beauty of his companion. **

****** Marry Me? In Italian**

**Books used:**

**Sputnik Sweetheart by Haruki Murakami**

**I Ask the Impossible-A Poem by Ana Castillo**

**Dombey and Son by Charles Dickens**

**The Decameron by Giovanni Boccaccio**


	37. The One Hundred and Eighty Ninth

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I really hope you're all still here. I needed a little break from this story. If you waited, thank you for waiting. If you didn't…probably aren't reading this. **

**A/N: Fair warning: This chapter is going to be a little different than other chapters. Dan and Blair are married, they are in love and they are on their honeymoon. So…it is Rated M for a reason. If you're too young, skip this chapter! (Actually, this whole story is rated M….so…this shouldn't be a big surprise). Also…if it's a little cheesy…again, it's their honeymoon. The fights, angst, issues, family, friends, etc will make a return very soon.**

**A/N: Due to some amazing brainstorming sessions with an anonymous friend (she's still not out of the "Dair" Closet yet), this storyline is about to explode from thirty-some chapters to seventy-some chapters (I actually don't know how many more chapters, but it's going to be a lot). So…if you aren't interested, I think now would the best time to drop off. Though I will miss you.**

**A/N: An enormous amount of thanks to IvoryKeys. Without your prodding and encouragement and late night discussions, I never would have been motivated to pull myself out of the Writer's Rut I was living in. I owe you. A lot. And to my new anonymous friend…your late night brainstorming sessions have been an amazing source of inspiration. Looking forward to all that comes out of it.**

**A/N: All translations taken from Google Translate. Also, I have not actually been to Italy. So I apologize for any egregious errors (and I blame wikipedia and google)**

**The One Hundred and Eighty-Ninth**

The One Hundred and Eighty-Ninth date was two weeks long; two long, glorious weeks. It marked the beginning of a new chapter; the beginning of their married life, the beginning of The Humphreys. The wedding still fresh in their minds, they were off to two weeks in Italy. Two weeks of relaxation, fun, books—two weeks of each other. They were going to solidify their bond and deepen their union. After all that had transpired leading up to their wedding, they were thrilled for some time away; some time to be together, connect. The majority of the flight was spent going over every detail of the honeymoon; where they would be staying, the places they would be touring. Blair was enthralled with the amazing honeymoon he had planned.

They were near the end of their trans-Atlantic flight, cuddled together in the perfect picture of newly-weds when he finally honored his promise to read to her from his wedding gift. With a kiss to the top of her head, Dan opened his bound journal and began to read.

"_I cannot stand Blair Waldorf_…**Ouch**!" A swift elbow to the ribs caused Dan to jump slightly in his seat.

"Give me that…" With the force of multiple men, Blair reached out and snatched the book from his hands; glare in place. "I cannot stand Blair Waldorf? That's how the next entry in your journal begins? The journal you gave me for our wedding gift. I cannot stand Blair Waldorf." Dan, bucking conventional wisdom, dismissed her fury and chuckled—pulling the book gently from her hands.

"If you would let me finish…" His grin widened as she arched an eyebrow; challenging him. Clearing his throat, his voice lowered. "_I find her absolutely insufferable_…."

"Ahem…" Blair coughed, her lips pressing into a thin line. Raising his eyebrows, the corners of his lips curled up in a small smirk; he continued.

"_Though I don't. Not at all. In fact_…" He took a breath. "_In fact, it's the complete opposite_."

"This sounds more like it," Blair relaxed into her seat. Dan followed her lead and read on.

"_Though_, _not the complete opposite. I mean, I don't love her. Yet. I mean_…" He watched as her lips turned into a smile. "_Good God Humphrey, pull it together. If you can't get it together enough to write in a damned journal, your future as a writer is bleak…_" Blair chuckled, leaning closer to him. "_Forgive me. I'm tired. Tonight has been quite possibly the longest night of my life. The absolute longest. We had our second date tonight_."

"Ah…." Blair laughed. "It's all coming together now."

"_Or was it our first? I guess I don't know. We've gone out before. But it was a challenge. A dare. So was this our first_ real_ date? Or do we count the dare as our first date? Okay. Way too much time spent on deciding which date this was. Because it's not important._" Dan took a breath as he felt Blair's hand rest on his thigh. "_Here's what is important: This date was terrible. From the beginning to the end; terrible. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. It was like the society Gods finally started paying attention and saw that somebody like me was dating somebody like her and decided to intervene before the world came apart at the seams; inserting a whole slew of disasters designed to drive Blair Waldorf screaming back to her penthouse in the sky._" Blair laughed out loud, struggling to muffle the sound so as not to disturb the other passengers. Dan's eyes met hers as he spoke the next sentence. "_Except that she didn't_. _She didn't run. Blair Waldorf stayed. Through the closed restaurant, the rain, the cop pulling me over, the busted taillight, the flat tire, the mud, the tow truck. She…stayed. She_ _really is something, you know? Just when you think you have her figured out, that you know who she is and what to expect. She surprises you. And she stays. I don't even know what to say about that. Except….except that I can't just let this be the end. Can I_? _I mean…surely she's done with this, done with me. Surely she's finished with this little experiment we had going. Right? Unless maybe….maybe she_…" Dan paused for a moment, remembering the feelings that had come along with the words he had written. "_No. I know better than to go down that road. I know where that road leads; disappointment, heartache, feelings of inadequacy. Blair Waldorf does not date Dan Humphrey. She just doesn't. Except that she kind of is. Or kind of _was_. You know, maybe I'll ask her out again. And maybe, _maybe_….maybe those society Gods won't be paying attention. And maybe she'll say yes_." Shutting the book, he moved to wrap his arm around his new wife and, leaning closer to her ear, he spoke the last few words. "_Oh God help me. I want to date Blair Waldorf_."

And then, because she was moved by his words, because they were newly-weds, because she just couldn't help herself; Blair pulled Dan's lips to hers and the book was quickly forgotten. Yes, they were on a commercial flight to Italy; there were passengers and flight attendants to consider. But in that moment her mind was flooded with him. His lips, his tongue, his scent, his hands, his newly acquired ring on his left hand. Opening her mouth under his, she settled her body closer to his and nearly missed the pilot announcing their final descent.

**The Amalfi Coast**

"Really Humphrey," Blair turned a scowl to Dan as they hurried into the lobby and out of the rain; leaving the car with the valet. "You couldn't have rented a car with a roof?"

"It had a roof," Dan rolled his eyes at her exaggeration; wiping at his brow. "I just…I didn't get it up fast enough. It was almost dark and…"

"And now I am drenched," she ran her hands over her dress. "You know, I seem to recall this very scenario playing out in our not so distant past." Dan cleared his throat as a concierge moved towards them; her voice lowered. "Will you ever learn?"

"Ever learn what?" He opened his bag for their confirmation information.

"Two words, Humphrey," she muttered pointedly. "Car Service."

"I thought it would be fun to drive through the countryside on our own…" His voice was low as he glanced from her to the nearing concierge.

"You thought it would be fun to soak your wife…" She grumbled.

"Sai ... a volte ...Sei incredibilmente frustrante*." He interrupted her. Blair's eyes went wide as she turned on him.

"Daniel Humphrey, did you just deride me in Italian?"

"Un po '. Sì.**" His lips turned up in a smirk as her eyes flashed dark.

"My God…I have no idea what you just said to me and I honestly don't know if I'm angry or turned on right now," Blair was baffled by the conflicting feelings.

"Welcome to the last few years of my life," Dan muttered just as the concierge closed in on them.

Turning her attention to the older gentleman who was now speaking to Dan in Italian, Blair felt a warm stir deep inside her. She wanted Dan. She had always _wanted_ Dan. But there was something about this moment, watching him converse with such confidence and command of the language; her blood was racing with admiration and desire. Those Italian lessons he had been taking on the sly had really paid off. She was still getting used to him knowing another language when the concierge turned to her,

"Benvenuto signora Humphrey," he smiled genuinely in her direction. Dan grinned as he spoke to the man in a quiet tone. "Ah...Scusa. Welcome to the Amalfi Coast, Mrs. Humphrey."

"Grazie," Blair smiled wide and held her hand out to shake his. As the concierge turned to direct some of the staff members to collect their luggage, Blair's eyes met Dan's and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. This Dan, her husband, in his khaki slacks and white button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves; he looked so…sure; so sexy. She almost couldn't control herself. Blair was uncharacteristically silent as Dan collected their keys and made their way to their suite; young men following with their luggage.

Entering the suite took Blair's breath away. It was large, spacious, and open. She could see through the entryway, past the living area out over the balcony and straight over the ocean that sat below them. Dan tipped the young men and thanked them before shutting the door behind them. Dan moved into the living room, reaching for the chilled champagne in silver on the table. He watched as she walked around; taking in the room, taking in the view. Despite the evening sky, the view was amazing. The sound of the cork popping drew her attention back to him. Her smile pulled wide as she approached him; her wet clothes long forgotten. Handing her a glass, Dan raised his in a silent toast. Clinking hers to his, she drank.

"95 Dom?" Blair read the label and Dan nodded. "How did you know?"

"I just…know," he shrugged and sipped from his glass. Blair laughed lightly.

"He called me Mrs. Humphrey. The concierge; he called me Mrs. Humphrey."

"You are Mrs. Humphrey," Dan chuckled, topping off her glass.

"I know," she tilted her head to the side, the champagne warming her. "But hearing somebody else say it was…strange."

"Strange?" Dan lifted an eyebrow.

"Good." The weight in her voice drew him in; his eyes locked with hers. "I'm Mrs. Humphrey now."

"I know," his voice was low as he sat his drink down and moved closer to her. "Can you even believe it?"

"Hmmm…" She grinned as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh I can believe it…" Her eyes closed as she tilted her head up to kiss him. Pressing his lips lightly to hers, Dan stepped away; bringing a groan from her mouth.

"Hold on…" He squeezed her hand and reached for his carry-on bag. Quickly retrieving his book, he returned to her side. Blair's eyes lit up as he flipped through the pages. Kissing her once, he began to read. "_I asked Blair to marry me last night…"_

"Hey!" She protested weakly. "You can't skip around."

"_And would you even believe she said yes?"_ He moved closer to her then; one hand holding the book while the other moved to her face; his fingers running lovingly across her cheek.

"Dan…" Her skin electrified at his touch.

"_She said yes."_ He leaned in to kiss her temple, her cheek, her jaw. "_She's going to be my wife. My _wife_. Do you know that there was a time when those words made me choke? When they gave me a slight tremble from fear…" _His voice lowered as his lips reached her neck. "_But that would be appropriate since Blair Waldorf used to make me tremble with fear_."

"Please!" Blair laughed, rolling her eyes; struggling to control her breathing. "I didn't realize you could lie in a journal entry." Dan chuckled as his hand moved to the zipper of her dress, reading over her shoulder. Her hands held tightly to his arms; steadying herself.

"_There was a point, more than one to be fair, that I didn't think I would make it through it." _He moved back to watch as her dress slipped to the floor revealing tantalizing lingerie. "_Watching her read quote after quote, mad at myself for being so damn wordy_."

"Like now…" Blair grinned as she took the book from his hands and tossed it aside. "When your mouth could be doing something so much more productive…" She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Oh?" His eyebrows arched as her hands went to work on his shirt buttons. "What can I do for you Mrs. Humphrey?" He leaned in to suck at her neck; whispering. "Tell me and I'll do it."

"Is that so?" She moaned; her head tilting back, her hands pushing his shirt to the ground and pausing at the waist of his pants.

"It is," he muttered into her ear, his hands running up her sides; bringing about chills. "I want to give you everything…" His head bent to kiss her chest as his hands moved to her lingerie; working to relieve her from the confines. "Meet your every demand. Your every desire…"

"My every desire?" The fire burning in her moved her forward; her hands quickly divesting him of his pants as his hands pulled at the ribbon on her bustier, sending it falling to the ground.

"Your every desire," his voice was firm as his fingers pushed at the small strands of fabric that were her panties.

"Ah…" Blair's hands squeezed his shoulders, ran down his arms and pulled his naked body closer to hers; feeling naughty. "What if my desires were of the…fanciful nature?"

"Fanciful?" Dan chuckled at her word choice. "Do you mean kinky?"

"Licentious…" She corrected; her voice low as she looked up at him through lowered lashes. Dan's hands were hot on her skin as he pressed even closer to her; his lips moving to her collar bone. When he spoke, his voice was gravely.

"Tell me…" He sucked at the soft skin on her neck. "Tell me and I'll do it." Blair gasped.

"We're out of the country…what if I wanted to be a little more adventurous? Spice up things up for our honeymoon?" She held tight to his shoulders, pushing his mouth into her neck; her head falling back.

"As long as it doesn't involve going to jail…" He smiled against her skin.

"Or other people…" Blair insisted. "I'm not at all interested in sharing you."

"Good…" Dan nipped at her ear before moving his lips back to hers. "I'm in."

"And if I wanted to slip my hand…" Her hand fluttered down between them; stroking him gently. "Into your pants in a dark movie theater…"

"Knock yourself out," he groaned; his body arching towards hers.

"And if…" She gasped as his hand moved back to her breast with a tighter grip and more purpose. "If I wanted you to pretend not to know me…and hit on me…or press me up against the walls of The Coliseum and leave me breathless…"

"Yes…" Dan moaned into her mouth. The scenarios she was presenting him with were driving him mad. "Whatever you want, Blair."

"And if I want you to forgo all sense of shame and take me out on the balcony for the entire world to see?" Just as quickly as the words left her mouth, she was lifted; up off the ground and into his arms. He wrapped her legs around him and making no haste, moved them out the large double doors and onto the balcony.

Stepping outside, they were greeted with warm night air and the sounds of the ocean. Dan held her close, wanting to protect her bare chest from the elements and the off chance that somebody could actually see them. Blair, feeling him so close to her entrance, found it difficult to breath. Tightening her legs around him, she moaned into his ear,

"Dan...Please." That was all it took for him to forget that there was a possibility people could see them. Carefully, he maneuvered them both so that he could slip; warm and hard, into her. She let out a breath at the sensation it sent through her. Moving her back against a post for support, he wrapped his arms securely around her body, and began to move inside her.

"Blair…" His breath was hot on her skin as he planted wet kisses across her chest heaving in front of him. "Ti senti così sorprendente."

"Ooooh…" Blair grinned at his words. So he _had _noticed the effects his Italian had on her. "What does that mean?"

"You feel so amazing." In response to his words, she griped his shoulders and moved faster. He smirked and continued. "Tu sei cosi sexy…you are so sexy."

"J'aime vous avoir l'intérieur de moi." Blair responded in French. "I love having you inside of me…" Dan's chuckle was overpowered by the groan that came from somewhere deep inside of him.

"Blair…"

"Don't stop…" She ordered. "More Italian please...Plus italienne s'il vous plaît." And even if he hadn't just promised to meet all of her demands, he would have done just as she asked. Throughout his life he would find that he would never be able to refuse such a request in such a voice.

"You are so beautiful." His voice low; breath haggard. "Così bella…"

"Yes…" She breathed in short gasps as Dan hit all of her buttons; physically and mentally.

"So hot." He struggled to maintain his pace; wanting nothing more than to let go. "Così caldo."

"Yes…" Blair's eyes squeezed shut as she clung to him; her head falling back.

"Cosi ... bagnato ..."

"Bagnato?"

"Wet…" He whispered into her ear. Blair sucked air into her lungs and Dan knew that she was close. Adjusting so that he could move one hand, he pulled her head up to his; kissing her full on the lips. "Blair…" He breathed. "Look at me…open your eyes…" And when she did, he saw deep lust there. Resting his forehead against hers, he began to press deeper into her; faster, harder. Holding her gaze, he continued. "I love you. I want you. Ti amo. Ti voglio."

"Oh God..." She cried out; the tingling sensation spreading from her toes to her scalp

"Yes...Blair...Come for me..._Venite__a me_ ..." And as he spoke the words, her eyes grew hazy and he felt her begin to clench around him. Dan kept his eyes on hers and grinned; a wicked sort of grin meant to encourage her. And it did; her breathing came up short, her toes began to curl; she felt like she was going to explode.

"Oh Dan..." Her fingers pressed into the flesh of his back as the waves of orgasm took her over. Doing all he could to hold on, he fisted her hair and moved his lips to her ear, breathing words of love. "Ohhhh..."

"Il mio amore. La mia anima. La mia vita***." And the last of his words was cut off by his inability to restrain himself any longer. As Blair called out into the night, Dan groaned, pressed further into her and let go. Clutching at each other for balance and stability their passion took over and pushed them both over the edge.

As their breathing stabalizing and their pulses calmed, Dan pulled her hot, sticky body away from the post and onto his. Leaning against his chest for support, Blair held him tight; her body warm with emotion. And then, from somewhere in the distance there came a few cat calls and a light round of applause. Blair giggled against his lips that pressed to hers. And then, with the slightest blush and just a touch of swagger, Dan called out into the night,

"Di niente!****" And then, pressing his lips to hers, he moved the two of them back into their suite. It was late. They were tired. And from the looks of things; this honeymoon was going to required all of their energy and focus.

The first time she woke up, Blair's eyes fluttered open to see that it was barely morning; the sun only beginning to peek out over the horizon. Dan, spooned up behind her, his arm loose around her waist, was breathing the deep, steady breath of slumber into her ear. Reaching for his hand, she linked her fingers through his and snuggled back, closer to him. Reveling in the warmth he provided, she sighed and willed herself back to sleep. Just as her eyes grew heavy and began to close, she felt him stir. His arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Letting out a sigh, she tightened her hold on his arm and settled against him.

"You awake?" He muttered sleepily in her ear; his breath tickling her neck.

"Mmmm…" She nodded slightly and then took a breath as Dan had moved, only slightly, to press a warm kiss into the hollow of her neck. "Oh…"

"Good morning, Mrs. Humphrey," his voice was rough as his hand let go of hers and moved achingly slow up her side; pushing under the silk chemise she had purchased specifically for this trip.

"I love it when you call me that," her laughter was low and ceased when his hands reached her breasts, moving over them with a teasing warmth that instantly aroused her attention.

"Good to know…" He licked up the side of her neck, nipped at her earlobe and growled, "Mrs. Humphrey…" Tightening his hold on her, he pulled her so that her body was flush with his and she felt him. Hard. Warm. Ready.

His mouth remained close to her head; sucking at her shoulder, her neck. When his hand left her breasts, her body ached at the loss. And when it ran over the length of her body and pushed into the small speck of fabric that was her panties, her body arched towards his fingers; aching at his return.

His right arm went underneath her head, moving around her in a warm, strong hold. His left gently drew her top leg up, resting it on his; giving him greater access to where his hand truly longed to be. He moved his hand back to her center, stroking with firm, steady fingers. There were no words, only shallow breaths and soft moans as Dan slowly and steadily roused her body awake.

Blair took a deep breath, her hands clutching at the arm wrapped around her; her hips pushing against the hand that teased her. He pressed his body closer to hers. He was mind-numbingly hard; aching to be inside of her. Dipping his fingers slightly, he felt her melt against him. Turning, Blair's lips sought his—her hand pulled his face towards hers and their mouths met in a long, slow, deep kiss. Blair felt her breath suck right out of her and pour into him. In this early morning moment, the sun not even up, the connection she felt in his strong safe arms was almost too much.

When he pulled away from her lips, she missed them instantly. And when they began to kiss down her neck again, she wanted to be closer; always closer. With hooded eyes and a sultry voice, Blair pleaded. "Dan..." And he knew what she wanted. Moving only to rid them both of their underwear, Dan settled back against her and drew her to him; his hands returning appreciatively to her body.

Dan lowered his head to suck at her shoulder and then, with a strangled groan, he clutched at her thigh and slipped into her from behind. Blair moaned and gasped at the sensation she felt when he plunged into her. With one hand planted on her hip to hold her in place, he began moving within her. Blair's hand reached back, tangling in his hair and holding his lips in her neck; her hips grinding back against him, aching for more. He was holding her so close, she felt like she could melt into him.

Trusting she would keep up the rhythm they established, he moved his hand from her waist; lower, to stroke at her center as he continued to push into her. Blair wrapped Dan's arm tightly around her; wanting him to hold her closer and closer still. As she pressed back into him, moaning and gasping at every thrust, the friction was almost unbearable. Dan took long, deep breaths, struggling to maintain control. Burying his face in her neck, he kissed and sucked and licked; he moaned in encouragement and groaned in restraint. He watched as Blair fought to control her breathing, fought to be closer to him. He watched as her breathing began to come quicker, less restrained. He grinned when she sucked her lip between her teeth and her head rolled back onto his shoulder.

Blair's hand moved down her own body; stopping to rest on his; still stroking her. Sucking in a breath, she pressed his hand closer. A wave of electricity ran through him as he watched her take control of her own pleasure; pushing them both closer to the edge. And then, as she began to clench around him, her hand holding his in place; the groan that came from deep within her was all it took to send Dan over the edge. His mouth rest close to her ear, where she could hear every ragged breath that came from his lips; he thrust faster, harder, holding her tighter and closer to him. And then, in that hazy way that comes right before the explosion, Blair uttered his name. Just as her words fell from her mouth she was exploding against him. Dan groaned into her ear; so, so close. Her eyes were heavy, her body slick, her breath coming out in gasps. Amidst her falling apart, her eyes opened, met his and she smiled; warm, welcoming, satisfied. And then, with a great intensity, he pushed into her; his lips meeting hers and he followed—blissfully—over the edge.

As their breathing subsided and their hearts calmed, Dan pressed a kiss to her shoulder and moved to brush her hair from her forehead and sweep it away from her face. Blair brought his hand to her lips for a kiss and sighed; settling back against him. As they adjusted in the bed, Dan held her close—though not as tight—and with one final, loving kiss, they drifted back to sleep; satisfied and tired.

The second time she woke up, Blair sensed two things. Dan was already awake and, from the warm aroma wafting into the room, he had ordered breakfast. Luring her from the coziness of the bed, she stretched her arms over her head and moved to find him. Stepping into the living area, she was greeted by a light breeze coming in from the open patio doors. Dan sat outside at the table, reading through a newspaper; his hair wet from a shower. She took a few steps closer and watched him; loving how normal this looked. Dan; reading the paper and eating breakfast. And he was hers; all hers.

Clearing her throat, she made her presence known. He looked up to her with a smug smile and shining eyes. Standing, he made his way over to her. Cupping her face in his hand he leaned in to kiss her,

"Good Morning Mrs. Humphrey."

"Good morning," she smiled, slightly shy. "You ordered breakfast?"

"Of course I ordered breakfast," he smirked, pulling her over to the table. "I was starving."

"Expending lots of energy?" Blair grinned and reached for the cup of coffee he poured for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

"For this morning too…" She peered at him over her cup.

"Ha…" He laughed; his eyes twinkling. "No thanks necessary Waldorf. Pleasure was all mine." Blair laughed as she reached for a pastry and settled into her chair.

As they ate their breakfast and sipped their coffee, they discussed the plans for the day. Though Blair was tempted to toss the itinerary and drag Dan back to bed, he insisted she keep the spa appointment he had made for her. He would be spending the time perusing a used bookstore down the street, looking for treasures to add to their collection, a gift for Evan and maybe an art book for his mother. After her trip to the spa, they would meet up for a bite to eat.

Though Blair enjoyed the relaxation the spa provided, she found that she missed him much more than she would ever care to admit. With freshly painted nails and freshly massaged muscles, Blair hurried to meet him at a café in the Piazza del Duomo; her smile effectively taking over her face. Spotting him at an outdoor table, her pace quickened.

Dan had shopped two bookstores and had already found items he wanted to take home, though nothing that was quite right to gift to Blair. He would keep looking. Finding the café with ease, he had sat down at a table to do some writing. He was just finishing up his coffee when she came strolling in; looking refreshed and lovely.

"I'm all set…" Blair grinned down at him as she approached Dan's table. Looking up to her with raised eyebrows, he smiled.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Catching the gleam in his eye, Blair's mouth twitched at the corners.

"No…" She shook her head; a smile spreading across her lips. "No I guess not. Sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Oh no. It's fine. You didn't," he shrugged and turned back to his coffee. Blair took one step away from him and then turned back.

"Would you…" She glanced sideways at the two men sitting at a table close to his before focusing on Dan. "I'm sorry. Would you like to?"

"Like to?" He smiled nervously. "Like to what?"

"Know me…" Catching the tone of her voice, Dan felt a stir in his stomach. Holding his gaze, she ran her fingers very lightly across her chest, grazing the tops of her cleavage. "Would you?"

"Yes…" Dan cleared his throat. "I would…But it will have to be fast. I'm supposed to meet my wife…"

"Shhh…" Blair's fingers pressed to his lips. "I can be fast." And then, surprising Dan and the two men at the table next to him, Blair hiked up her skirt and moved into his lap; straddling his legs.

"Hi…I'm Dan," he looked up to her; his hands moving reflexively up the backs of her legs.

"Blair," she smirked and then, holding his face in her hands, she brought her lips crashing against his. Dan moaned as she pushed his mouth open with hers; her tongue instantly teasing. As Blair pushed against him, her fingers twisted in his hair; he was overwhelmed by the arousal he instantly felt. Clutching at her, he was reluctant to let her go. Just as she had him worked into an adequate frenzy, she pulled back with a wicked smile.

"Whoa…" Dan sighed, genuinely shocked. Stifling a laugh, Blair stood from his lap and smoothed down her skirt.

"It was…" She took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. "Lovely to meet you." And then, without another look, she stepped away from his table and out of his sight.

"You too…" He called out; his mind catching up with him. Letting out a long breath, he turned back to his coffee. Catching the shocked stares from the two men, Dan nodded with a small smile. While one man shook his head, the other very graciously leaned over and informed Dan, in Italian, that he still had lipstick on his face. And that it would be a good idea to wipe it off before he met his wife.

With a smile and a thank you, Dan did just that before paying the bill and hurrying off to find Mrs. Humphrey and introduce himself to her once again.

Their time along the Amalfi Coast was short but relaxing. They took a romantic boat ride through the Grotto dello Smeraldo. They took a day trip to Ravello where DH Lawrence spent time unwinding. And, on their last full day, they laid in chairs next to each other on the sandy beach. In almost a trancelike state, Dan watched as Blair read from his journal; her lips moving slightly as she mouthed some of the words. He wondered if there would ever be a time where he would find her anything but the most stunning woman in the world. Smiling, he decided against it. Letting his eyes look out over the water, he took a deep breath and relaxed; for only the briefest of moments.

"Humphrey!" Blair exclaimed, looking up from her book to smack his arm.

"Jesus, Blair!" He rubbed at the spot she had hit; shocked by her outburst.

"You loved me!" She pulled her sunglasses up to her head so that she could look at him accusingly.

"What?" Removing his own, Dan's eyes flashed wide as he looked to her; baffled.

"You loved me…that night. It says here," she sat up and turned so that her legs hung over the side of her chair. She pointed at the pages of his book. "'_Somewhere between the Italian articles she had selected for me and stirring the meticulously prepared sauce, I came to a heart stopping realization. I love her. Blair Waldorf. I love her_.'" Her eyebrows rose as though she was waiting for a response.

"Yes. I love you. Surprise." Dan smirked. Blair let out a sigh.

"The Italian articles, the pasta…" She grunted. "Dan, that was our eleventh date."

"I suppose it was," he grinned, amused by her reaction.

"You suppose?" Her voice went high.

"Blair, I'm sorry I don't…" He shrugged, moving to sit opposite of her. "What is it you want from me right now?"

"It was right before I came to tell you…" She closed the book in her hands and lowered her voice. "That I didn't want to have sex with you until we were in love with each other."

"Yes." He nodded, placing his hands on her knees. "I remember."

"And you were already in love with me that night?" Her brown eyes grew soft, vulnerable. Dan's smile faded as he grew serious.

"Yes," he reached out, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I was in love with you that night."

"Why didn't you tell me that night?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I was waiting for the opportunity for you to overhear me yelling it at Vanessa. You know…a **moment**."

"Humphrey," she playfully punched his arm; her dimples showing as she remembered how they began.

"Honestly?" His forehead crinkled and she nodded. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to get in your pants."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You had just told me all of your secrets and…trusted me to not take advantage of that, or of you. So…I waited." Her eyes met his and grew misty.

"Dan Humphrey, you are just the…sweetest man in the world." She sighed. "You know, had you told me that then, you could have had me that night."

"Ah…" Dan's lips turned into a smirk. "Well, maybe I didn't want you like that."

"No?" She flashed a wicked smile his way. "And how exactly do you want me?"

"Oh ho…" Dan laughed and felt the instant desire for her that was always just at the surface. Glancing out over the water, he got an idea. "How about you meet me in the water in two minutes and I'll show you how I want you."

"Hmmm…" Blair's cheeks flushed. "While I applaud the idea, I'm not so sure about that water… Do you have any idea what is in the ocean, Humphrey?"

"So what are you saying Waldorf?" He turned flirty eyes her way. "We can get kinky your way and not mine?"

"Dan…" She watched as he stood and moved closer to her chair

"Come on…" He chuckled, bending to kiss under her ear. "Think about it Blair…it's warm and wet…and there are all of these people just sitting on the beach; having no clue what's going on beneath the water…" Blair gasped as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth. Her courage roused by his words, she pushed him aside and stood; tall and proud. As she walked across the sand between him and the ocean, she turned to him and flashed a smile.

"You better hurry, Humphrey…I might change my mind." And then, without flinching, she pulled at the string that held together one side of her bikini bottoms. The material slacked and Dan rose immediately to his feet. He wouldn't have moved any faster had the sand been on fire.

**Rome**

The next stop on their journey was Rome; the Eternal City. It was called that because it had always, eternally, held a place of importance in history and in the world. It was only fitting that, while in Rome, Dan and Blair would spend the majority of their time with what had always held a place of importance in their history; with books.

They began their time in Rome at the Bibliotheca Angelica where Dan read to her from their copy of the Decameron and Blair repeated his own words to him from his journal. She took great joy in watching him study the words, translating to Italian upon her command. And he took great pride in watching her read his thoughts, his feelings.

They drank, they ate; they spent an entire day at the Capitoline Museums, the oldest public gallery in the world. They took photos outside the Vatican and somewhere around a dark corner in The Coliseum, Dan pinned Blair against a wall and kissed her breathless.

Though they missed the private relaxation the Amalfi Coast had given them, Rome was quickly becoming their favorite of the two. That most likely had a lot to do with Blair's discovery of Bibli, a "book-bar" where locals gathered to drink wine and discuss literature and the arts. Bringing together all of Blair's great loves, she insisted she and Dan end every evening there. They would sit close together, her hand resting lazily in his. They would drink wine and read and converse with the locals. And Blair would watch as Dan translated for her and she would feel an overwhelming affirmation that she had, in fact, married the most desirable man on the planet.

On their last night in Rome, they had wine on the beach before they went to the Trevi Fountain; tossing in coins and making whimsical wishes. Tipsy from the wine, high from the moment, Blair was tempted to toss aside her Mahnolos and splash through the water. Dan, reminding her of what the chlorine would do to her skirt, saved them both from a run in with security; pulling her way from the fountain with promises of a lovely dinner at an exclusive restaurant recommended by a local they had met at Bibli.

Feeling especially amorous, Blair sat close to Dan in the large booth; their bodies always touching. Sipping wine and stealing bites from his plate; she felt at peace. Staring down at her through loving eyes, Dan was taken with just how much Blair Waldorf had grown; had learned how to relax and let go. He couldn't get over just how happy she seemed.

Whether it was the wine or the scrumptious food or the romantic setting, Blair simply could not tear herself away from him. She felt like a giddy girl, the way she leaned into him, the way she offered him food from her fork; the way she had to have a part of her body touching his at all times. Feeling moved, she tilted her head up slightly, planting a kiss to his temple. Surprised by her small, simple gesture of affection, Dan felt his heart skip. Leaning closer, he whispered into her hair,

"Marry me?" A lump rose to Blair's throat as she nodded.

"You always seem to know just how to…" She trailed off as Dan's lips found hers in a soft, sensual kiss; so different from the hot, desire-filled ones they had stolen along their tours. Lifting his fingers to her chin, he gently encouraged her closer to him. Feeling warm and loved, Blair's body pulled to him. Oblivious to the other patrons, Blair's lips parted slightly under his; instantly craving more of him. Dan, ever the grounded one, pulled back from her slightly.

"Just how to…" He trailed off, recalling her previous words.

"How to…" She looked up to him, her teeth pulling her bottom lip. "Make me want you. So much." And Dan's eyes went wide as her hand moved under the table to rest high on his thigh. "Just like that." Her light touch brought blood rushing to his lower half.

"Blair…" His mind scrambled for control over his body which was responding to her words, to her hands, with equal interest. "Why don't I get the check and we can…" Blair's mouth on his neck, her hand moving to his zipper, brought a halt to his thought process. Grinning deviously at her abilities to render him speechless, she moved away from him. Dan watched as she took her napkin in her hands, dabbed at the corner of her mouth and then, trying to be inconspicuous, she let it fall to the ground under the tablecloth. With a steadying breath and hungry eyes, she moved to dip under the table. It was in that instant that Dan's brain clicked and he moved.

"Blair…" His hand reached out to stop her.

"Yes Dan?" She cocked her head to the side flirtatiously.

"I know what you're thinking…" His voice was gruff as he thought of it. "And I am asking you; please don't go under this table."

"I dropped my napkin," her eyes wide with innocence.

"Of course you did…" He grinned and for a split second he was torn. "But, Blair…there are people watching…"

"Somehow I just don't care." And her smile was hypnotizing; her inhibitions long gone.

"But…" He put up a weak protest.

"What?" She eyed him deviously. "You were fine being completely nude in the ocean. But somehow this…"

"The waiter knows what you're going to do," Dan warned.

"But does he know how well I'm going to do it?" Her hand slipped into his pants, drawing a gasp from his lips. "Please…" She pouted. "You promised. Anything I want."

"I did," he nodded with an amused grin. With great effort, his hand caught hers; pulling it from his pants. "You're right. I did promise. But you promised we wouldn't be going to jail and…"

"So cautious," she rolled her eyes but didn't put up a fight.

"How about this…" Dan leaned closer to her; his breath warm on her neck. "If you stay up here with me, I promise…I _promise _to punish you later."

"Don't you mean you promise _not_to punish me later?" She sat back in the booth slightly. Dan lowered his voice and held her eyes; moving his hand to her thigh and slowly shaking his head.

"No." Blair's breath caught in her throat.

"Oooooh…" She couldn't help the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. "Well," she cleared her throat; her hand moved back to his zipper. "I am looking forward to that very much."

"Yeah…" Dan exhaled; her hand moving higher. "I think I'll get the check now."

"I think that is a splendid idea." Dan's hand left her thigh, only to flag down the waiter. Paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, the Humphrey's hurried from the restaurant and moved with record speed to their hotel room. The trip back only managed to work Blair up more; imagining the punishment Dan might be conjuring up in his mind. She almost clapped with glee when he finally opened their door and allowed her to step through before him.

"Finally!" Blair exclaimed, turning to face him as he shut and locked the door; tossing his jacket to the side. "I thought we were never going to…" Dan's finger pressed firmly to her lips, silencing her words. The intense look in his eyes caused heat to surge through her veins. He cleared his throat and began.

"Now…" Dan's tone was firm as his hands moved to his hips; a stern look on his face. Blair's eyes danced with excitement. "Miss Waldorf…"

"Actually," her lips turned up in a smirk. "It's Mrs. Humphrey." Even in the moment she had to be _her._

"Yes," Despite his efforts to remain firm and in charge, his mouth turned up in a half smirk. "Mrs. Humphrey it is." He stood in front of her and, hands on her shoulders, leaned in to kiss just below her ear. He heard her sigh happily; her hands moving to wrap around him. Very quickly, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down by her sides.

"Dan…" She protested but his finger returned to her lips. With a stern look in his eyes, he shook his head and held her arms to her sides. Moving achingly slow, his lips returned to her neck and she gasped. His mouth was so warm and firm on her skin.

"Close your eyes," he mumbled onto her shoulder, his hands pushing aside the strap to her dress; making way for his lips. Pulling back to look in her eyes, he raised his voice. "Close. Your. Eyes."

And then, stifling her inner urge to fight back, Blair did as he instructed. Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart sped up. It felt like minutes before she felt him touch her again. Her breath sucked in quickly when his mouth descended on her throat; her head tilting back to allow him greater access. Licking his way up the column of her neck, he nipped gently at her chin. Her lips parted, waiting for his; but he moved right past them; to her ear. Holding her head in his hand, he pressed his lips close and whispered,

"You drive me absolutely mad." She moaned her approval and reached her hand up to clutch at his arm. "No, no, no," he chuckled and removed her arm; placing it at her side. Her lips stuck out in a pout, but her body trembled with desire. This forceful Dan was one she could get used to. "No touching."

And then he stepped away from her. She could hear him move and the next time she felt him, he was behind her; pressing his body flush with hers. He was enjoying this too; the evidence of that was tight and rigid against her. A smirk spread across her lips. Reaching around her, Dan's hands began the process of removing her clothing; in a painstakingly slow fashion. With the speed of a turtle, Dan pulled at the sash around her dress; twisting it loose and letting it fall to the ground. He pushed aside her straps, licking and sucking at the skin they revealed. Running his palms across her chest, over her nipples, and down her stomach, he gripped at her hips and turned her around to face him.

When he stepped closer to her, his cologne invaded her nostrils, his skin radiated heat, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and close that last inch between them; but she remained still. The sound of her zipper drew a breath from her parted lips. As the dress pooled at her ankles, she felt her body react to the chill of the air. Dan was quick to bring warmth to her skin. Moving first to her bra, she felt his hot breath through the thin fabric and her body arched towards him involuntarily. She could almost feel the smirk on his face when he pressed his lips to her cleavage; allowing her the smallest of relief as he removed her bra. Gathering her breasts in his hands, he kneaded them, rubbing his thumb lightly over her nipples. Blair, still in the darkness her eyelids provided, had to press her lips together to keep from crying out. Her hands balled up in fists to keep from reaching out to him. And when his mouth moved first to one breast and then to the other; drawing them in, bringing them to life with his tongue, Blair felt her knees give slightly. Her breathing began to come up short and her skin began to tingle and just as she was about to grab his head and press him closer, he stepped completely away from her.

"Dan?" She gasped.

"Shhhh…" His finger ran slowly over her lips, dipping in slightly between her parted lips and then disappeared. And there she was, standing mostly undressed in the entry to their suite; breathing heavy and labored, having no idea where Dan was or what his next move might be. And she was unbelievably aroused. She fought to control herself while she anticipated his return.

And when he returned, her heart skipped a beat. His hot breath on the outside of her panties was the only thing she felt. Gulping at a lump in her throat, she reached behind her and sought support. Finding the edge of a table in the entry way, she grasped it and took a step back to lean against it. Allowing her to move, Dan followed, this time pressing his mouth to her. Running his hands up her thighs in a needy, hungry way, he unclipped her stockings from her garter belt and slowly rolled them off her legs; his tongue following the trail they left. Pulling them off and tossing them aside, the garter right behind them. Dan moved to the small slip of fabric that remained on her body. With his lips, he teased around the edges, his tongue dipping in, making her moan. And then, after much too long, he slowly peeled them from her body; his hands skimming her center as he removed them. Blair shivered.

Standing only to press a too hot and too quick kiss to her lips, Dan knelt in front of her; bringing her right leg up off the ground and resting it on his shoulder. And Blair had never been more thankful for a piece of furniture in her life. As his tongue flicked against her, she held on to that table for her life; groaning and pressing against him.

"You know…" She breathed. "If you're going to punish me like this…it is…in no way…going to curb bad behavior." And when Dan chuckled against her, the sensation sent a tremor through her body. "Dan!" She gasped, dangerously close to toppling over the edge. He could feel her start to spasm and then, taking every ounce of control he had; he stopped. Moving away from her completely, he rose to his feet and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes flew open and looked to his smug and satisfied face. He was completely dressed and breathing heavy.

"Well…" He shrugged and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "What kind of punishment would this be if I gave you exactly what you wanted?"

"Please tell me you're kidding…" She began to protest but the words fell from her mouth when he moved; with great purpose towards her. Gripping her tiny waist, he lifted her up off the ground and sat her on the table that had held her up. "Oh!" She cried when his lips crashed against her neck; moving her back against the wall behind the small table. Her hands moved to pull him closer, but he grabbed them and pinned her hands down to the table top; arms at her sides. Blair groaned in frustration and Dan pulled back slightly.

"Tell me what you want," his eyes locked with hers; his hands gripping her thighs, his fingers pressing into her flesh.

"You know what I want," she smirked; her breath coming out in pants.

"Tell me what you want or I'm going to leave you right here on this table." Blair raised her eyebrows in defiance. Meeting her challenge, Dan's hands fell from her body and he stepped away from her.

"No!" She cried out and he smiled. "I want you. Inside me. Right now."

"Oh?" His lips curled up deviously. Stepping back towards her, his hands moved to his belt and zipper; undressing only enough to free himself. Watching her eyes widen slightly, Dan wavered for only a moment; not sure he had it in him to be restrained any longer. And then, with little ceremony he hiked her legs up around him and plunged deep into her; pushing the breath from her lungs.

"Yes…" She hissed; loving the idea that she was completely naked while he remained almost fully clothed. Once he was as close to her as he could possibly be; buried to the hilt, he ceased movement. One hand rested on the table, holding them steady while the other moved up and over her hip and went directly to her core. Holding himself inside of her, he began to stroke her with his fingers. Her hips rocked and pushed against him, craving more friction inside, but he held back; watching in labored amusement.

"God I love you…" He groaned, his eyes never leaving her face. "I could do this forever…Potrei farlo per sempre." Blair whimpered and arched against him; imploring him with her body to move; just an inch. His fingers, diligent and nimble, were pushing her to her limits.

"Dan, please for the love of..."

"Shhh..." He interrupted and then, with a soft, ghost of a kiss to her shoulder, Dan pulled out and plunged back in before halting his movements yet again. Her head rocked back, resting against the wall before she sat up and then, leaning forward, her lips sought his. Allowing her to come within centimeters of his mouth before he pulled back, Dan chuckled at her expression; frustration mixed with pleasure. Hearing his laughter, Blair took a deep breath and decided to give in to her natural tendencies. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she linked her ankles together; trapping him there.

"That's fine..." She breathed. "You stay right there..." Her hands moved from the table then, surprising him as they grabbed at his long tie. "You stay right there while I tell you exactly what it was I was going to do to you under that table." His eyes flashed wide and she grew smug; she had him. Or so she thought.

"I thought I told you..." His hands went roughly to her hair, holding her head still as his lips crashed into hers; covering her mouth with his. Her need for him overpowered her need for control and she weakened underneath his kiss. Holding her face to his with one hand, his other moved to grip her thigh; and his hips began to move in deep, hard thrusts. Abandoning his control of her hands,because who was he kidding? He was always going to give her exactly what she wanted, Dan pressed into her; knowing they were both so close, knowing he couldn't hold out on her much longer. Her hands moved up, struggling with the buttons on his shirt, longing to have skin to skin contact.

She tried to break free from his kiss, wanting to focus on his shirt, but he held her to him; refusing to let her lips leave his. Pushing faster, Dan's breaths came up quick; ragged. With the long, slow build up he had 'punished' her with, it took very little to bring her to her peak. And when she came it was powerful and thunderous and it moved him right over the edge. Clinging to her; holding her tight, Dan let go; biting gently into her shoulder as he did. Standing there; slumped against the wall and propped up on the table, Blair grinned wide and kissed his half bared shoulder and muttered,

"I love Rome..." And with a deep rumbling laugh, Dan pulled Blair away from the wall and into his tender, safe embrace. He loved Rome too.

**Cesena**

Leaving behind the lights and lure of Rome, they traveled north to Cesena; pleased with Dan's ability to schedule a quiet stop between Rome and Milan. They slept in. They ate authentic food; took a cooking class Dan had signed them up for. Though Blair started off at a disadvantage because of the language barriers, with Dan whispering the translations to her, she quickly excelled. They drank wine; lots and lots of wine. And one morning after breakfast, they visited the Castle on the Hill.

The majority of their time, however, was spent at the Bibliotheca Maltestiana, where Blair made it a point to remind him of their primal pull towards the written word. The first European Public Library drew them back; time and again. It was there that they stood in silent reverie in front of Isidore's Etymologiae, the oldest manuscript in the library. It was there that they marveled at the architecture and structure that had been preserved over 500 years.

It was there; sitting among the 340 precious codexes; that Dan sat reading from one of the collection while Blair lay back in his lap, reading from his journal. It was so calm, quiet; peaceful there on that bench among the books that had been around for centuries. Holding his book in one hand, Dan's other hand played loosely with Blair's hair pooled in his lap. He was lost in the translation when he felt Blair tug at his shirt.

"Dan…" Her voice was soft; as if she was afraid to crack the ambiance.

"Hmmm?" He looked down to her, moving his book aside.

"This entry here," she pointed to it in the book. "You didn't finish it."

"Let me see," he took the book from her hands and focused on the words; a soft smile spreading across his lips. He read, "_Blair carries her book with her; that gift from our first date. She carries it with her. How sweet is that? Of course the only way I know that is because she beat me over the head with it…which is another issue entirely. But knowing that she has it, almost all the time, right there in her purse…God I love Blair Waldorf. In all of her craziness, I love her."_ Dan's grin widened as she chuckled. "_She's here now, asleep in my bed. I love when she stays; like she is somehow ditching the luxury of her home to be here with me. And she's going to be here for a long time because we are absolutely snowed in. There's a foot and a half out there so far and they are expecting at least another ten inches. But she doesn't know it yet. I'll tell her in the morning. I should take that book out of her purse first though…I can't sleep. I'm not sure why. I usually sleep so much better when she's here, but for some reas…"_

"And there," Blair smiled up at him. "You just…end."

"Yeah," Dan nodded, closed the book and sat it aside.

"You didn't even finish your word."

"Hmm…" Dan sighed with a grin. "Do you know what night it is I'm writing about there?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what it is you said to me? And what happened afterwards?"

"Of course," she blushed as she recalled their weekend snowed in at the loft.

"I couldn't finish it," his fingers reached out to trace her profile; down her nose, over her lips. "I even went back the next morning when you were sleeping, thinking I would at least finish the thought."

"And?"

"I couldn't do it…" He shrugged. "It just made more sense to leave it exactly like it is; it's more true to what I was feeling in that moment."

"Interrupted?" She smirked.

"Rendered speechless." His eyes were dark with meaning. Leaning up, Blair pulled at his shirt; meeting his lips halfway.

"You're good Humphrey."

"Better with you Waldorf…"

**Venice**

Venice was magical. From the moment they arrived, Blair felt transported back to another time when people traveled by water and believed in romance. Being there with the hopeless romantic who was her husband, only managed to push her further into the fairytale she was constantly weaving together in her head. Only this time, for the first time in her life, the fairytale was damn close to being real.

They toured the Grand Canal. They traveled to the famed balcony in Verona where Blair rolled her eyes at the impatience of Juliet and Dan rubbed the right breast of the bronze statue; as per local custom. They fought over something stupid they would never remember and quickly made up in the middle of the Piazzo San Marco; something they would always remember. And on a Gondola ride at dusk, Blair leaned back against his chest; his arms wrapped around her and asked,

"When did you know?"

"Sorry?" He turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "When did I know what?"

"That I was…" She blushed slightly. "That you wanted to marry me; that I was…"

"The one?" He finished her thought with a warm grin.

"Yeah." She looked down at his hand linked in hers and played with the wedding band she had placed there signaling to the world that he was hers. "I know you bought my ring when we were in France last summer, but I don't know when it was you were motivated to do so."

"Well…" Dan sighed and thought for a moment. "Do we have our book with us?"

"Of course," she nodded and moved to retrieve it. Settling back in his arms, she handed it to him. Dan took the book and flipped through the pages. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

"_Over the last forty-eight hours I have simultaneously made the biggest mistake of my life and have been handed the biggest gift I could ever dare to ask for_." Blair felt her heart skip.

"This is about the fight, isn't it?" Though she knew how it all ended up, the memory of that day brought a lump to her throat; even still. Dan skipped over the details of the fight and moved on to the revelation she was asking about.

"_When she took my hand and let me kiss her…when she let me step back into her life, I knew. There was nothing that would draw me from her side; _nothing_. In all the years I have known Blair Waldorf; I have never known her to take such a giant leap of faith and for her to take it for me…"_ Dan swallowed at the lump in his throat. "_For her to take a leap of faith and forgive me…Though I am quite certain she is going to make me pay, dearly…"_ Blair chuckled. "_I am stating, right now in black and white; there is nothing I wouldn't do to earn the faith she has put in me; to deserve the trust she has placed in my hands. Because the twenty-four hours I spent without her showed me with absolute clarity, my heart belongs to Blair Waldorf. And it probably always will."_ Closing the book, he hugged her close. "That's when I knew." Turning in her seat, Blair moved to kiss him; the closeness she desired having nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the security he had always provided for her.

"Marry me?" She smiled against his lips. Dan chuckled and kissed her again.

"Over and over and over and…" His rambling was silenced by her mouth. His arms held her close and they settled against each other. As the buildings drifted by and the water lapped against the boat; contentment washed over them. Though their love for books had occupied most of their travels, it was Dan's own words that grounded them.

**Milan**

Milan was stunning; absolutely stunning. Though the city welcomed them with open arms, they couldn't help but feel a little sad knowing it was their final stop before their honeymoon ended. Their time in Milan was fast paced, luxurious and completely tailored to Blair.

Upon arriving in the city, Dan was called once again to meet Blair's every desire; and take her shopping. After visiting the Rectangle of Gold couture powerhouse, purchasing the finest from Armani, Versace, and Prada, they had managed to purchase gifts for everyone from home. Dan even made it a point to splurge on an amazing vintage necklace to commemorate their trip.

"This is so strange…" Dan commented as they stopped by their car to unload armfuls of bags.

"What is?" Blair glanced up at him.

"Just…" He took a deep breath. "You know, buying things; a lot of things without worry."

"Ah come on, Humphrey," she nudged him lightly, knowing the experience was new. "We did buy you a plaid shirt."

"A three hundred dollar plaid shirt," he chuckled.

"And…most of this stuff is gifts for our friends," she waved her hand over the collection.

"I know," he kissed her quickly. "Don't worry, I'm not freaking out. Just said it was a little strange."

"Okay. Hey…did you ever find something for Nate?"

"I did!" Dan reached into one of the bags and pulled out a large book.

"A book?" Blair's eyes went blank. "You bought Nate a book."

"Relax," Dan rolled his eyes and opened it up. "It's a collection of prints that were once considered pornographic."

"So…naked women?"

"Yep," Dan nodded and put the book back in the car. "Looks like we're all done here."

"Actually…" Blair smiled up at him sweetly. "Before we go, I just wanted to run into Chanel."

"Yeah…" Dan chuckled again. "How about you not say it like you're just going to run in and be out in five minutes."

"You know me so well."

"Go on," he nodded towards the store. "I'm going to grab some coffee and then I'll come find you." With a quick kiss to his cheek, Blair was off. She had a long-awaited date with the Chanel makeup counter.

It was there that she stood, trying to decide between two different shades of lip gloss, when she spotted him at the other end of the counter, looking for her. Smiling at the lady working behind the counter, Blair called out to him.

"Excuse me! Sir?" He turned towards her voice and instantly caught the look in her eye. Shaking his head slightly, he pointed at his chest and raised his eyebrows.

"Me?"

"Yes, you…would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure," Dan answered and, with a cautious smile, he moved closer to her; glancing at the lady behind the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I am trying to decide between these two lip glosses," she held them in her hand. "And I just can't seem to make up my mind. I was wondering if you might be able to offer a man's opinion on the matter."

"Well…" Dan thought about it for a moment. "I suppose I can do that."

"Great!" Blair smiled. Reaching for a disposable applicator, she dipped it into one of the glosses and ran it over her lips. Checking the mirror first, she looked up at Dan. "This one is called Kiss Me Senseless."

"Ah…" Dan couldn't help the way his lips twitched up in the corners. "It's nice. I mean, the color looks stunning on you."

"Thank you," she smiled and reached for a wipe. Dan reached out and stopped her hand.

"Hold on…" He met her eyes with a twinkle. "I just want to…" He moved a step closer. "Try something." And then, in a semi-timid way, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers for a quick, chaste kiss. Barely able to maintain his composure when he heard the clerk gasp, Dan pulled away from her; bringing his fingers to his lips. "And look at that! It didn't rub off on me at all."

"No…" She shook her head. "It didn't."

"No," he smiled and stepped closer. "Hold on…" Grabbing her face in his hands, he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her; good and hard. When he pulled back, Blair was breathless and stunned; right along with the clerk. "Mmmm…" Dan grinned, releasing his hold on her. "It taste like vanilla…and berries." Standing up tall Dan took a breath. "You should buy that one. Your husband will love it."

"Ahem," Blair cleared her throat and smoothed down her shirt. "Thank you…for your help…I mean."

"You're very welcome," Dan nodded and then, without another glance, he turned and walked away from her. Taking a deep breath, Blair turned back to the clerk who was watching her with an open mouth and waved the lip gloss.

"I'll take two please," Blair grinned.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Their last full day in Milan began with an early morning trip to walk the roof of the Duomo of Milan. The building was amazing and the view was breathtaking. They walked; hand in hand and in relative silence; letting the enormity of it all hang over them. Slowing to a stop to look out over the city, Blair turned to Dan; her hair tossing in the wind.

"So…"

"So?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What happens now?" She smiled as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Lunch?" One side of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Funny," she rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "I meant now…that we're married and living on the Upper East Side…the planning is over. What do we do now?"

"Ah…" Dan thought and shrugged. "We have plenty to do; plenty to plan for. Your birthday for instance. I would imagine that would take some planning on my part."

"I would imagine," she grinned.

"Any thoughts on what you would like to do?" They continued walking.

"No," she shook her head. "But I would like it to be a surprise."

"Okay," he made a mental note.

"And not the let's-take-the-subway-to-Queens-and-have-a-hotdog kind of surprise."

"Noted," he chuckled; as if he would ever dare.

"We have the holidays," her eyes grew warm as she thought of their first Thanksgiving as husband and wife; their first Christmas.

"You want to have Thanksgiving at your father's again?" Dan smiled, remembering how nervous he had been last year.

"I don't know," she pondered. "Maybe we should host Thanksgiving this year."

"We?" Dan's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes!" Blair exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "We could invite our parents, Serena and Nate and Evan, Jenny, Eric…oh! I love it."

"You want to host Thanksgiving for _everyone_?" Dan's brain was a little overwhelmed by the idea.

"Yes! Oh just think of it!"

"Oh I am…" He let out a breath.

"What is that tone?" She looked him over with a smirk. "Don't be afraid. We've all spent Thanksgiving together before."

"Sure," he laughed. "But that required a staff of people and, in case you haven't noticed, we don't have a staff of people…unless…" Dan's eyes grew wide. "Is this your way of telling me you're hiring a staff of people? Because Blair, I have to tell you, I'm not sure I can get behind…"

"Relax," she rolled her eyes, nudging against him. "Not a staff of people. You and me; hosting dinner. We can have everyone bring something. It will be our first official party at our place. Come on Dan…" She looked to him with her big-eyed, 'éclair look'. "Please."

"Man…" He exhaled and shook his head. "I am in for a whole lifetime of losing battles, aren't I?" He nodded in surrender. "We can host Thanksgiving."

"Thank you," she grinned from ear to ear and reached for his hand. "Now come on…all this talk about pie is making me hungry."

That evening was designed to be one of elegant opulence. If Dan hadn't already embraced his newfound wealth, this night was bound to force the issue. He had made reservations at the highest rated restaurant in town and he had managed to secure Opera tickets at the Teatro Alla Scala, the world renowned Opera House; by which Blair was more than adequately impressed. She had purchased an amazing gown and would be wearing the necklace he had found just that day. Dan, jumping in feet first, had surrendered and allowed her to select another tuxedo. Though he would never know what to do with two of them; she insisted and he caved.

As they moved around their room in the dance they had perfected, getting dressed for the evening, Dan watched Blair with careful eyes. She seemed a little off; a little quiet, a little reserved, and not as bright as she had been for most of the trip. Lost in her own mind, Blair didn't notice him watching her as she collected her jewelry. Handing her newly purchased necklace to him, she turned so that he could clasp it.

"Hey…" Dan kissed a spot on the back of her neck. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" She turned to him and smiled. "Of course everything is okay. Why?"

"I don't know," Dan shrugged. "You seem a little…off. A little sad."

"It's our last night in Italy," she put earrings in her ears.

"Nah…" He shook his head and reached for his watch. "I think there's something else going on."

"Something else? Like what?" And then, though she fought her reflex to do so, her eyes glanced quickly to his journal; but not so quick that he missed it.

"The book?" Dan's eyes fell on where it sat on the stand next to the bed. "The book is making you sad?" He moved towards the table then.

"Of course not," Blair rolled her eyes; stepping in front of him.

"Blair."

"Dan."

"What in the book is making you sad?"

"Nothing…I…" And then he moved around her, reaching for the book and pulling it open. Ignoring her protests, he found the marker and scanned the pages.

"Ah…" He sighed, closing the book and turning to face her. She watched him, bottom lip drawn in, eyes wide. "The accident."

"Yeah," she nodded, patting at her up do; averting her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm not…I'm trying not to dwell. I am. I just…I wasn't expecting to read about it and…"

"Yeah," Dan moved to stand closer to her then, judging her reaction. "You know I'm okay, right?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, but her smile was weak.

"Blair. It happened. It's over. It was a part of us…a big part. But it's over."

"Yeah…" She breathed, her hand reaching out to lay over his scar. "I know."

"Hey," Dan pressed his hand over hers; holding it tight to his chest. "You know, if you keep going, you'll read about how much I missed making love to you."

"Oh?" Her smile widened.

"Yes," he squeezed her hand that remained on his chest. "And even further on, you'll see the first few drafts of my vows."

"Really?" Her face brightened.

"Yeah," he drew her hand from his chest and kissed it. "Listen, how about we skip the opera?"

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Her eyes narrowed.

"We can stay in…" He pulled on her hand, bringing her closer to him; wrapping his arms around her. "And I can show you just how alive and well I am."

"Ha!" She squeezed him tight and then stepped away. Though Blair was intrigued by the notion, she insisted they use the tickets. Dan was happy to oblige. They finished getting dressed and during the car ride to the Opera House, Dan read the passages he mentioned and watched as the warmth began to return to her eyes. Holding her hand tightly in his, they stepped from the car and into the magical evening he had planned.

The food was out of this world. The wine was intoxicating. And the Opera; blew her mind. She laughed, she cried; she clung to her husband's hand and rose to her feet with applause. After the Opera ended, they returned to their room. Discarding their shoes and his jacket, they took a bottle of wine to the terrace, deciding to spend their last night in Italy looking up at the stars. Lying next to Dan in the oversized chair, Blair was determined to finish his book before their honeymoon was over. Dan draped an arm around her shoulders and looked out at the sky as she read his words to her.

Somewhere in the middle of the second glass of wine, Dan felt Blair tense next to him right before she looked up to him; shock evident in her eyes.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows; knowing she had already read about the accident, he wasn't sure what else would cause this look.

"Oh my God…" She turned slightly to study him. "You want to have babies?"

"Ah…" He exhaled, moving his arm from around her and looking down at his hands. "I forgot about that part…."

"Dan."

"You know," he took another drink and then sat his glass down on the table. "I actually thought about taking it out."

"What?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I didn't want to freak you out; make you feel pressured."

"Why did you leave it in?"

"I wanted you to have my thoughts …more than I wanted to avoid freaking you out." He gulped at the nervousness evident in his throat.

"Dan…" She smiled sweetly. "You want to have babies, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Blair…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You've imagined me pregnant," she glanced over his words with wide eyes. "You've imagined making love to me, trying to get pregnant. You've imagined me holding our baby in my arms…you've…_A tiny little baby with Blair's dimples, her fashion sense, her way with words, her mind and… absolutely nothing from me_…" She read an excerpt. "Dan…"

"Yeah," he breathed. His heart warmed at the thoughts she was reading from. "I have imagined that. Listen, Blair. I wrote that entry the night after Evan was born. Watching you with him did something to me and all I could think about for days was you and me and…what it would be like to…" He swallowed and studied her face; looking for her reaction. "But I'm not sold on the idea. If you don't want kids, we don't have kids. I said it before and I meant it. I just had babies on the brain then. I was…ensorcelled by you and Evan and…"

"Humphrey," she tried to halt his ramblings.

"It doesn't mean that I have to have them or…"

"Dan."

"It just means that I'm more open to having them than I was…"

"I would love to have your baby." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her, but he did.

"What?" He let out a breath. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight as she moved to his lap; straddling his legs with her dress bunched up around her. Holding his face in her hands, her voice came louder.

"I would _love_ to have your baby." Dan's throat grew tight as a wave of emotion washed over him.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows, his arms wrapping around her. He hadn't realized until just then how much he wanted that to be true.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Though I would want it to have _something_ from you…" She placed her hand on his chest. "Like your heart for instance."

"Blair…" He leaned in to kiss her then and she sighed into him. "You want to have a baby?"

"Well…not right **now**…" She smiled, her fingers playing with his hair.

"No," he shook his head, in full agreement; his hand moving to stroke her cheek.

"After we've been married for a while…"

"Five years?" He suggested.

"Maybe two," she grinned and he drew in a breath. "I want to finish graduate school first."

"Of course."

"But yes, Dan. I want to have a baby. Your baby." And he couldn't have stopped the giddy grin if he had wanted to.

"Wow…" He took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby."

"We are," she matched his grin with one of her own.

"In two years."

"In two years," she nodded in agreement.

"Well okay then."

"Okay."

"Blair?"

"Dan?"

"Can I make love to you now?"

"Hmmm…" She smiled, settling closer to him. "I thought you would never ask." His hands moved over her dress in a loving way.

"Right here?" He glanced around the terrace.

"No," she shook her head and smiled softly. "Come on…" She rose to her feet and held out her hand. "Let's go to bed."

"Lead the way," he took her hand in his and followed her; as he always had, as he always would.

This time, when they kissed, the heated rush was replaced with a long, slow, passion. This time, when they rid themselves of their clothing, it was with tender hands. This time his hands moved over her body in a featherlike fashion; caressing her, loving her. This time her hands ran over the planes of his body not to push him closer, not to demand from him, but to commit him to memory, to draw him in. When he entered her it was slow and soft and his thrusts were sensual and loving and so exactly what she needed.

This time was slow. This time was careful. This time had nothing to do with racing towards the edge and everything to do with holding onto this moment, to each other, as long as possible; in that sweet, erotic space they created every time they came together like this. This time, when she shuddered it didn't come from her center, it came from her heart. This time, when she called his name in a teary voice, it wasn't in aching frustration or heightened passion; it was in reverie, adoration, it was in her undying need for him to know that she knew: This was perfection.

And when it was over, he showered her with kisses, whispered words of love. He wiped at her unexplainable tears and held her close. She ran her fingers along the scar on his chest, kissed him deeply, and then, with a sigh, she settled in to sleep.

"Good Morning Mrs. Humphrey," his voice was the first thing to register in her rested mind. Though her lips drew first into a smile, it was quickly replaced with a frown. "Hey…what is it?"

"We're leaving today," she grumbled, opening her eyes. "I don't want to leave today. I wish I could stay, here in Italy. With you."

"Ah…" Leaning to kiss her, he smiled wide; something dancing in his eyes. "What if I told you that I had, within my means, the ability to make one of those wishes come true?"

"What are you talking about?" She leaned up slightly, watching him with suspicious eyes.

"Here," Dan held an envelope out to her. Eyeing it cautiously, sat up fully and opened it. Pulling out the contents, her eyes went wide.

"It's a plane ticket."

"It's a plane ticket," he nodded.

"For…tend days from now," she looked confused. "I don't understand. We're staying longer?"

"Not we," he shook his head. "You."

"What? I don't want to stay in Italy without you. That's absurd that's…"

"Fashion Week," Dan interrupted, handing her another envelope. "Next week is Fall Fashion Week."

"Yes I know." Of course she knew that.

"And…" He nudged the envelope closer to her. "This afternoon when you take me to the airport, you will have to wait about two hours and then…you'll be picking up Serena."

"What?"

"Serena is, right now, on her way to Milan. I have to go back to New York for work, but you…you are going to stay here with your best friend, go to Fashion Week, buy a fall wardrobe and…" Dan was silenced as Blair pounced on him, her mouth covering his. "So…this is okay?"

"It's more than okay!" She clapped her hands together and sat on her knees. "I get to stay in Italy! And shop! And Fashion Week! I mean…I'll miss you, of course…"

"Of course," Dan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"But this is just…" she looked at the ticket again and then back up to him. "Is this because I told you I wanted to have babies?"

"Ha!" He laughed. "No. Though I am touched that you think I could pull this together in less than a day, it's actually been in the works for quite some time."

"Wait…what about school? I have to call my professors and…"

"I already have."

"You have?" She scanned him suspiciously. "You called my professors?"

"I emailed them."

"How did you do that?"

"Hacked into your email account," he joked. "I mean…DanHumphreyRules…not exactly a difficult password to crack."

"That is _not _my password," she glared at him, though the smile never left her face.

"I called your professors, explained that we would be on an extended honeymoon. They were pretty easy going about it."

"Thank you," her voice was sincere.

"You're welcome," he leaned in to kiss her. "Oh! I almost forgot." He stood and moved to his carry-on bag and retrieved a book.

"Of course there's a book," she grinned and took it from his hands. Flipping to the marker she scanned the pages. "It's in Italian, Humphrey."

"Yes, I know," he chuckled. "I translated the passage and wrote it in English in the front cover."

"Paulo Coelho's Eleven Minutes," Blair read the cover and then turned it over, settling back on the bed, she read. "_Anyone who is observant, who discovers the person they have always dreamed of, knows that sexual energy comes into play before sex even takes place. The greatest pleasure isn't sex, but the passion with which it is practiced. When the passion is intense, then sex joins in to complete the dance, but it is never the principal aim."_ Her eyes looked up to his and held his gaze. "Well put."

"I thought so."

"And how long did it take you to find that?" She referred to quote; perfect for their time in Italy.

"About sixteen years." He referred to the 'person he had always dreamed of'. "But it took me a little longer to realize it."

"Niiiice," she shook her head. "You know, people don't give you enough credit for your game."

"They really don't," he agreed with a grin.

"How long till you have to be at the airport?" She moved the book and the tickets to the nightstand and advanced on him; hands already reaching for his shirt.

"About four hours," he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Care to…complete a dance with me?" One eyebrow rose suggestively.

"Why Mrs. Humphrey…are you coming on to me?" He matched her smirk with his and then, quite quickly moved; catching her in his arms, eliciting a fit of laughter as he moved his lips to hers.

The One Hundred and Eighty-Ninth date was the beginning of a new chapter; the beginning of The Humphreys. Though Dan's time in Italy would be ending before Blair's, soon enough they would be back together; moving forward in their plans, with each other. There were bound to be bumps in the road, but neither had any doubt they would be able to cross them.

**The End**

**Translations:**

***You know…sometimes…you are incredibly frustrating.**

**** A little bit. Yes.**

********* "Il mio amore****. ****La mia anima.****La mia vita" My love. My soul. My life.**

**********"Di niente!" You're Welcome!"**

**Quote from "Eleven Minutes" by Paulo Coelho **


	38. The One Hundred and Ninety Second

**A/N: As always, a big Thank You to Ivory Keys and my Anonymous Pal (I have told A.P. that the Dan/Blair community will be open-arm-welcoming). The feedback, brainstorming, bouncing of ideas, and overall support means so much (and not just from a fan fic stand point)**

**A/N 2: A HUGE shout out to the DBN gang at Fan forum-seriously, you are all amazing. I love your stuff so much and now you're writing MORE! It's my go-to when I'm too stressed to write and you are all fabulous for letting me "play"…even if just for a bit. My guilty pleasure inside a guilty pleasure. **

**A/N 3: Thank you to everyone who is still reading, and everyone who takes the time to post reviews. I love to hear from you so much and I truly appreciate it!**

**One Hundred and Ninety Second**

The One Hundred and Ninety-Second date brought Dan and Blair together in the first call of duty of their marriage. A duty that would test their bond and strengthen their union.

It all began two days before Blair and Serena were scheduled to leave Milan; rejoining their husbands in the city. Though both had enjoyed their time together; shopping and attending show after show, they were ready to go home. Blair was happy to find that the clothes and the shopping paled in comparison to time with her new husband; only reaffirming her decision to become a Humphrey.

They had two days left in Milan and it was this early morning that set in motion what would come about on date one ninety-two. Both ladies had risen early and Serena was out running a quick errand when Blair's phone rang out into the room.

Showered, dressed and ready for all that this day was about to bring her, Blair hurried across the room towards her phone; her face instantly brightening when she read the ID.

"Good morning Humphrey," Blair smiled wide as she answered. 

"Good morning Waldorf," Dan's voice held the low roughness of sleep though she could tell, even from miles away, that he was smiling. 

"Are you ever going to start calling me Humphrey?" She perched atop one of the stools by the wet bar. 

"Not likely," he chuckled. 

"Wait a second…" Blair's eyes landed on the clock as her mind quickly did the math. "Dan, it's three o'clock in the morning there. What are you doing? Are you okay?" 

"Of course I'm okay," he tried to brush it off and then grew slightly embarrassed as he admitted, "I wanted to talk to you first thing in the morning…first thing in _your_ morning." Her stomach fluttered just a bit; a mixture of awe and nerves. 

"You miss me." It wasn't a question. It was fact. 

"I do… I really do." He let out a breath and looked around the room he was standing in. "But…it looks like you're having a good time." 

"You're talking about all the clothes I've sent home?" She rolled her eyes knowing he was most likely overwhelmed. 

"I've been signing for so many deliveries, I was starting to think that another person was moving in with us." He chuckled and she laughed.

"Where have you put it all?"

"Well, I thought about putting it in the closet and then I actually opened your closet and…let's just say, in order to preserve our young marriage, I'm going to stay out of there."

"So wise…" He laughed.

"It's all in the green, fuzzy room."

"The green fuzzy room?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"The spare room. With the green fuzzy pillow," he explained. "Or your new closet; whatever works for you…"

"I miss you too Dan," her voice was quiet, sincere and it caused him to pause in his line of thinking.

"Yeah…" He breathed. "It's very odd being home without you."

"I would imagine," she looked down to the floor; a wave of homesickness washing over her. "But I _will _be home in two days. You can even meet me at the airport if you would like."

"Yeah. About that…" Dan cleared his throat. "I am actually being sent off to write a piece."

"Really?" Her head snapped up; mostly excited for him, but kind of sad. "Sent off to where?"

"Colorado."

"Colorado?" Her nose bunched up. "What kind of piece is this?"

"We're running a series about festivals and fairs across the states; a slice of life thing…." He reached for his paperwork. "I am going to be attending The Great American Beer Fest."

"Lovely," Blair's eyes flashed wide. "How long will you be there?"

"Till Saturday, around noon."

"Saturday!" Her lower lip stuck out slightly. "I'm going to be home alone for two days?"

"Yes," he laughed with a sigh. "My flight arrives around noon. I'll go to the office, file the story and head right home to you. I took Monday off so we could have something of a weekend..."

"Dan…"

"You know what, don't focus on that. Focus on now…You're in Milan, shopping with your best friend. Speaking of…how is Serena? What are you two doing today?" Blair stiffened and glanced up to the door as Serena walked in carrying a small paper bag. Gulping back a lump in her throat, she smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, you know…girl stuff."

As Blair continued her conversation with Dan, her eyes never left her best friend. Serena smiled softly and walked past her into the living space. Sitting on the couch, she took a deep breath and opened the bag; pulling from it two pregnancy tests.

Blair avoided looking at the tests throughout the remainder of her conversation with Dan; afraid she was too close to telling him what was about to happen. Having just yesterday decided that this wasn't a discussion to have over the phone, she quelled her desire to blurt it out, and remained mum. Only after they exchanged I love you's and good-byes, the phone going dead in her hand, did she turn to face Serena.

"I don't know, S…" Blair shook her head, moving to join her friend on the couch.

"What don't you know?"

"This…" Blair waved her hand towards the table. "I feel ridiculous taking a pregnancy test."

"Why? I'm taking a pregnancy test."

"Yes, but you think you might actually _be_ pregnant."

"So do you," Serena chuckled at her friend; having had this very same conversation just the night before.

"Not really though," Blair rolled her eyes. "When you were listing off your symptoms, I thought I had them too. But…fatigue? Breast tenderness? That could be anything."

"Sure," Serena shrugged. "It could also be a baby. Tell me this; did you and Dan have sex this last month?"

"You know the answer to that," Blair's eyes settled into a glare; her face flushing slightly as she remembered the last few weeks.

"Unprotected sex?" Serena smirked; thinking it was cute how Blair seemed slightly uncomfortable with the discussion.

"Only kind of."

"What does '_kind of'_ mean?"

"It means that while we didn't use two forms of contraception," Blair rolled her eyes. "I am on the pill."

"Which is what? Only ninety-one percent effective," Serena pointed out, reaching for one of the boxes. "And…your period is late."

"By not even a _day_," Blair countered. "It's probably too early to tell anyway."

"Nope," Serena waved the box in the air. "It says here that this is the 'only test that tells you 6 days _before_ your missed period'. So, one day late…not too early."

"Fine." Blair snatched the box from her hand. "I'll take the damn thing."

"Now we're talking…" Serena stood, reaching for the other box. "Want to meet out here and wait out the three minutes together?"

"Three minutes?"

"Three minutes," Serena eyed her best friend and offered an encouraging smile. "It will be fine, Blair. I promise."

"Fine," Blair sighed and moved towards her bathroom. "I'm just going to go pee on a stick; a ridiculous little stick." She held up the box and Serena laughed as she moved towards her own bathroom; towards her own fate.

The two friends sat on opposite couches, facing each other while they waited out the agonizing three minutes. The sticks lay on the table in front of them; having taken great care not to confuse the two. As the time ticked by and the tension grew, neither of them said much of anything. Blair tried to sort out her feelings, tried to figure out what she wanted. Though she and Dan had just discussed wanting children, they had also just discussed waiting for two years. Yet here she was, taking a pregnancy test with the slightest hope that it would be…

"You okay?" Serena's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I'm nervous," Blair looked down at her hands.

"Yeah," Serena smiled at her friend. "What part makes you the most nervous?"

"What part…" Blair let out a breath and tried for a smile. "What if Dan's mad?"

"Mad?" Serena laughed lightly. "Why in the world would Dan be _mad_? He adores you. You're married. I would imagine the two of you have talked about having children."

"We have," Blair nodded.

"And? What did he say? Does Dan want to have kids?" Though she was pretty certain she knew the answer, she wanted Blair to hear it out loud; from her own mouth.

"Yes…" Despite her nervousness a warm smile spread across her face as she remembered the journal; the talk they had. "We both want to have kids. Just…we wanted to wait for a couple of years. We wanted to be married for a little while. I wanted to finish school…"

"Sure," Serena nodded, knowing all too well what it felt like to have a baby surprise you; turning your world on its head. "But what if it's not in a couple years? What if it's now?" Blair sighed.

"Now? I don't know…I…" She trailed off, her mind coming to grips with Serena's hypothetical. "I don't know…is it crazy that I think I might actually be ready for this?"

"No," Serena grinned. "It's not crazy. What _is _crazy is thinking that Dan would somehow be mad about it."

"Yeah?" Blair raised her eyebrows and Serena nodded. "Yeah…you're right. You are." Blair took a deep breath and played at the hem of her skirt. "You know Dan wrote me this book."

"He did?" Serena leaned forward; interested.

"Well, it's his journal really. He…he took all of his journal entries since our first date and had them bound and gave it to me for a wedding present."

"Wow…That is incredibly romantic."

"Yeah, it is." Blair felt warm as she spoke of it. "And there was this entry he wrote after Evan was born. He had seen me holding him and in his journal he wrote about what it might be like for us to have children; to try to have children, to be pregnant to be…" Blair trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed; as though she was telling a deep, dark secret. Lifting her head, she met Serena's eyes and gulped at the lump in her throat. "You're right. He wouldn't be mad."

"No," Serena grinned. "He wouldn't. He would be…"

The alarm on Serena's phone rang out, signaling the end of the three minutes. Both heads snapped out of the conversation and to the two sticks on the table; waiting to be read.

"Well..." Blair sighed and leaned forward.

"Here we go," Serena smiled anxiously, doing the same. Blair scooped hers up into her hand; her eyes looking at Serena, her knee bouncing nervously. "B, what is it?"

"I can't do it…" Blair shook her head; her stomach flipping. "It feels…wrong…to be doing this without Dan. I don't think I can look at it…"

"Hey…" Serena's voice was soft, soothing. "Do you want to wait till you get home? Till you're with Dan? Because you can, Blair…"

"No!" Blair interrupted, shaking her head. "I took the test, I have to know what it says. I can't _not _know. It's just…"

"Here, I have an idea," Serena held her stick out to Blair. "Trade me. I'll read yours. You read mine. You can do that, right? Find out if I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," Blair took a deep breath; nodding slowly. "That's a great idea. Let's trade."

"Okay."

"Okay." And just like that, each friend held the fate of the other in her hand. Blair bit her lower lip. "Who goes first?"

"You read mine first," Serena suggested, finding the slightest bit of humor in Blair's rollercoaster of nervousness. "I have a son. It's not nearly as mind blowing for me as it is for you."

"Okay," Blair smiled at her friend and then, looking down at the stick, she stared at the tiny window. Reading the results, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad. Offering her warmest smile, she spoke, "negative."

"Negative?" Serena leaned up and over the table slightly, wanting to see for herself. Letting out a breath of relief, she smiled. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry, S."

"Don't be," she shook her head. "Come on. Evan is not even one yet and my body is…barely getting back to normal. Nate and I really should be more careful; we're not really ready for another." Serena waved her hand; dismissing any concern Blair had.

"Thank God," Blair grinned. "I would hate for you to want to be and not to be…"

"How about you, B?" Serena's grin matched Blair's as she held up the second stick. "You ready?"

"Yes," Blair answered, her head shaking in contradiction. "Go ahead…no wait! No…." Blair took a slow, calming breath and smiled. "Okay. Go." Serena's eyes stayed on her friend for one long moment, waiting to make sure and then she looked down at the stick in her hand. Her eyes flashed wide for a split second before she looked up to Blair, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"It's positive."

"What?" Blair whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Blair, it's positive; see," Serena held the stick out showing two clear, bold lines. "You're pregnant." Serena watched and waited for her friend to say something. "B?"

"I'm pregnant?" Her face remained absolutely still for a beat and then; it completely lit up. "Oh My God! I'm pregnant!" Serena felt tears spring to her eyes as Blair smiled wide.

"Yes you are!" And she was off her couch, pulling Blair into a hug. "Blair…You're pregnant…"

"With Dan's daughter…" Her hands drifted to her stomach; making her feel foolish and giddy all at the same time.

"With Dan's...daughter? Wait. What?" Serena pulled back; looking at her friend through confused eyes. "Did you just say daughter?"

"Well of course it's going to be a daughter," Blair rolled her eyes. "Can you even imagine me with a son?" She laughed at the thought.

"Okay," Serena laughed along with her; shaking her head. "Whatever you say. Do you think Dan has a preference?"

"Dan! Oh my God…I have to call him…" Blair jumped from her seat and moved to find her phone and then stopped suddenly in her tracks. "Wait. I can't just call him up and…"

"Why not?" Serena laughed; Blair was very rarely this frazzled.

"Because this is…this is something you tell somebody in person, right?" She bit her lip and thought it over.

"I think you probably know the best way to tell Dan that he's going to be a dad." Blair felt a lump in her throat as Serena said the words. Blair stood in the center of the room, silent as she contemplated that. And then it hit her; she knew. Nodding, she swallowed back her tears.

"You're right…" She collected her purse. "I do know the right way."

"Wait…" Serena watched her as she moved towards the door. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," Blair smiled and wiped at her eyes. "And you're coming with me."

"Okay…" She was slightly hesitant, but reached for her purse anyway. "Where exactly are we going?"

"A bookstore," Blair's excitement was evident in her face, her voice, the way she moved. "I need to buy a children's book. It's really the only way to tell Dan…" She let out a breath; her excitement bubbling up. "It's really the only way to tell Dan we're going to have a _baby_."

**The Next Day**

It had been barely a day that Blair had sat with this new, wonderful secret. Barely a day since she had discovered she was pregnant. She had initially been nervous, afraid it was too soon. But as the news settled in, so did the joy it brought with it. She was no longer nervous; Dan wanted a baby—he had made that clear in his journal and in his words. And she wanted a baby; she _really_ wanted a baby.

Since she and Serena left the suite that morning, she had been smiling so much it hurt. She had practically skipped through the streets in search of the perfect book and when she found it, _Guess How Much I Love You_—In French no less—she almost jumped up and down. As she placed the book in her carryon bag, not about to take a chance at losing it, she whispered the title to herself "Devine Combien Je t'aime…" and the thrill that had been coursing through her veins only intensified.

It had been a day; one long, excruciating day spent fighting every urge she had to call Dan and let him in on this new adventure. One day trying not to sound too excited, too happy; too _pregnant_. After Blair had found the book, she and Serena had spent the day laughing and fantasizing about the baby that was to come. The trips to the park they would share, the play dates; the memories. She had sworn her best friend to secrecy and then reveled in the knowledge that this surprise was going to be one of the best surprises she had ever bestowed upon somebody.

Blair had thought she would be sad leaving Italy; the scene of her wonderful honeymoon, the location of her extravagant shopping spree, the place where she learned such great news. But as they climbed into the car and headed towards the airport, she had not one ounce of sadness in her; only elation. She was heading _home_ to her _husband_…who was about to find out he was going to be a _father_.

And when their plane landed in New York, though it had been many hours and it was early in the morning, Blair was still just as refreshed and happy as she had been since it all began. As soon as the plane taxied to the gate, they hurried from their seats, they hurried through customs and finally, when they emerged to see Nate and Evan, who looked so much bigger than she had remembered; Blair felt the lump in her throat again.

She was going to have a _baby_. A baby; just like Evan but with her dimples and Dan's smile. She halted as her emotions stunned her; her emotions for this barely-there baby. The pause in her step went unnoticed by Serena as she flew to her husband; sweeping Evan into her arms and stepping into Nate's. Feeling more than a little jealous, Blair stood back and waited; her grin still in place. As the family pulled apart, they turned their attention to her. Nate, hugged and kissed her hello as they began walking towards the exit.

"Want to hug Aunt B?" Serena handed Evan to Blair and he went happily. Kissing his chubby cheeks was exactly what Blair needed to welcome her home. He cooed and blew little bubbles of spit. And when Blair laughed, he smiled up at her and she very nearly cried.

"I brought you so many presents little man," she thought of all the gifts she and Dan had purchased, most likely piled high in the green fuzzy room awaiting distribution. "Books and clothes and toys and…"

"And a new little playmate…" Nate grinned; eyes shining.

"Serena! You told NATE?" Blair spun around to face her friend; her voice lowering only because Evan was in her arms. "I thought I swore you to secrecy."

"I'm sorry!" Serena's eyes went wide. "But he's my husband! And he's Nate. He won't tell anyone!"

"Serena! I haven't even told Dan yet." Blair's irritation with her friend conflicted with her overall joyous mood.

"Hey…" Nate spoke up, voice calm. "She's right. I won't tell a soul. Come on, Blair. I'm a dad. This is big news and I wouldn't want Dan to find out about it from anyone but you…"

"Nate," Blair turned her eyes to him. "I swear, if you even so much as joke about it before he knows I will…"

"Hey, hey! No need for threats Waldorf…" He held his hands out in surrender.

"It's Humphrey now," she corrected, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly.

"No need for threats, _Humphrey_," he smirked. "I already said I would keep my mouth shut. He won't hear it from me."

"Or me," Serena spoke up, eyebrows raised in hope of forgiveness.

"Fine," Blair huffed and tried for calm. Looking down the bundle in her arms, her smile returned. She kissed his little head and sighed. "That's right Evan. Aunt B and Uncle Dan are going to have a little baby girl for you to play with."

"Hold on…" Nate spoke to Serena as they found the car. "She can't really know it's a girl yet, can she?"

"No," Serena chuckled, kissing her husband. "But…it's Blair. _Pregnant_ Blair."

"Ah…" Nate nodded and then smirked. "Good luck Dan."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Humphrey, it's your wife…" Blair yawned as she spoke to Dan's voicemail. "It's Friday morning and I am home. I am unpacked and…exhausted. Are you still sleeping? Or are you already drinking beer at the fest?" She walked around their home; reacquainting herself with her surroundings. "I miss you. I…I love you. Call me; drunk or not. I would love to hear your voice." She ended the call and looked around the newly dubbed 'green fuzzy room'. Pulling the pillow into her arms, she held it tight to her and sighed. At the moment, her Italian shopping spree overtook the room; still needing attention. But it looked too tiring of a task to take on at the moment. As she flipped off the light and left the room, a small thought crept into her mind. Maybe the green fuzzy room would be perfect for a nursery.

And there it was; the thought that had consumed her mind for days. The baby. Her mind drifted to the baby; always. As she wrapped the book she had purchased and sat it on Dan's desk, her mind drifted to the baby and what Dan's reaction might be. As she slipped off her shoes and crawled into her big bed, her mind drifted to what the baby might look like, what she might smell like. As she moved to Dan's side, taking in the scent of her husband, her mind drifted to images of a family; her family. And as she fell asleep, her mind simply drifted.

The harsh tone of her cell phone jarred her from her sleep. Fumbling for its location, Blair tried to get her bearings. She was home, in New York; in her bed. And the sun was still out. Finding her phone, she lay back on her pillow and answered.

"Hello?"

"Waldorf!" It was Dan. Her lips curved into a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you people…it's Humphrey now."

"Fine, fine," he dismissed that. "You sound sleepy."

"I was sleeping," she stretched out a bit; still feeling sluggish and a little crampy. "After I left you the message, I decided to take a nap."

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, though it wasn't entirely true. "I'm just tired and achy."

"Jetlag?"

"Oh no, Humphrey," she laughed. "You're the one who can't handle the flying. This is like second nature to me."

"Coming down with something?" He sounded worried. And Blair felt slightly bad that he didn't know the true reason for her fatigue. Wanting to avoid this discussion, she decided to divert.

"Don't worry about it. How are you? How is…Colorado?" Her nose pinched as she said it.

"It's actually…it's really beautiful. Once you get into the city you can see the mountains. It's nice. But I'm spending most of my time indoors."

"At the fest."

"That's right."

"Drinking beer." Her eyes closed as she settled against the pillow.

"Yes," he laughed. "Well, only a little bit. I still have to _write_ something. So, I haven't been drinking too much."

"Hmmm…" She nodded. "You going back tonight?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm on my way to meet with one of the 'Brew masters' for an interview and then I'm going to a local brewery for a tour…" Dan trailed off. "What does your day look like?"

"Oh you know…a hot bath, more napping, some food…maybe some reading. I saved the last journal entry for when I made it home," her mouth turned down into a frown. "What am I going to do when I finish it?"

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I started another."

"You did?" Her eyes flew open.

"Of course. And next time you'll get to read about our wedding and our honeymoon and…"

"Is it wrong that I'm incredibly turned on right now?" She smiled wide; wishing he were there.

"Nah…only wrong that I'm here and you're there." His voice was low and she could tell he missed her.

"But you'll fix that tomorrow."

"I will."

"Noon?"

"A little bit after. I'll call you when I land."

"Will you call me tonight before you go to sleep?"

"I will. Though it might be late."

"I don't care. You can leave me a message if I'm asleep," Blair's hand moved down to her stomach and her mind drifted to the baby. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Even after the call had been disconnected, she laid in bed. With Dan's voice no longer a distraction, she began to take note of her body and how she was feeling. She really did feel awful. Maybe being pregnant made her less adaptable to travel. Shrugging, she decided that was something she was willing to sacrifice. She was exhausted and achy. Glancing at the clock to see it wasn't even noon, she decided to get out of bed. She needed to eat something and take a bath. And then maybe she would allow herself another cat nap. Sighing, she tossed her phone aside and moved.

And when she did, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. A pain that was different than the achy cramping she had been experiencing; a pain that made her instantly alert; instantly nervous. Her hand moved instinctually to her stomach as a dull ache settled over her. This wasn't normal. The book she had picked up had said there might be mild cramping at the very beginning of a pregnancy, when the baby was attaching to her, but this wasn't mild.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she willed herself to move. She sat up, swung her legs over the bed and stood; heading straight for the bathroom. It was there that she discovered the soft red spots that caused her heart to stop and her stomach to sink to the floor.

No. This wasn't mild. Far from it.

Summoning all of her strength and willpower, Blair moved herself to collect her things, walk out the door and straight into a cab. She stayed strong and collected when she called her OBGYN's office and demanded an appointment. She stayed strong and collected when she insisted the driver move faster. She stayed strong and collected through the horrendous music in the elevator. It wasn't until she was there, in that small room sitting on that paper covered table, telling the nurse that she had just found out she was pregnant and was worried that she might be miscarrying, that she allowed the smallest crack in her armor; and the tears filled her eyes. The nurse drew blood and smiled softly before slipping out the door. Blair waited, an impossibly long time, all alone in that room, fighting the urge she had to scream and break things. She waited; hands balled into fists, teeth biting at her lower lip.

When her doctor came in, Blair knew instantly that it wasn't good news. Her smile was soft and her eyes sympathetic and in that moment Blair hated everything about her. The doctor explained in the kindest and bluntest way possible that sometimes these things happen. That women are probably technically 'pregnant' much more often than we would ever know. That it is only recently, with advances in technology and inventions of Early Detection tests, that women are even aware of these pregnancies; these pregnancies that were never going to make it anyway. She told Blair that they had drawn blood and measured the HCG levels and that she would have to return tomorrow at the same time; twenty-four hours later. They would draw blood again and know for sure if she was in fact miscarrying and if there were any additional procedures she would need to have. Though they were pretty certain about the former.

And unfortunately, if she was miscarrying, there was nothing they could do. It was simply too early. The doctor made an appointment for Blair and then, with a heartfelt "I'm sorry" and a prescription for pain pills, she said good-bye.

Blair was numb; mostly. With the exception of the pain in her lower abdomen, she was numb everywhere else. Her mind was numb, her heart was numb. And she was eternally grateful for whatever it was in her body that was making it so. Arriving home, she kept her thoughts, her feelings at bay just long enough to take the pain pills and choke down a piece of toast. She shed her clothes, put on pajamas and crawled into bed. Though this time, she made it a point to avoid Dan's side; knowing the smell of him would surely send her over the edge. Mercifully, the pills and her fatigue from travel worked together and she was soon drifting off to sleep.

And she slept, hard and deep, for the majority of the day and into the night. In those brief moments when her body hinted at waking up, her eyes filled with tears and she forced herself back to sleep. She wasn't ready to deal with this reality quite yet. She slept through lunch, she slept through dinner. She slept through texts from Serena and a phone call from Dan. She slept until her body physically wouldn't sleep any longer.

And then she woke up. The pain pills had worn off. The numbness had faded. And she was devastated. Burying her face in her pillow, the sobs flowed from her in an almost violent sense. She was miserably aware of what was happening and her complete inability to stop it from happening. The doctor had told her she still needed to come in to have blood tests to confirm if she was miscarrying. But Blair didn't need the confirmation. It was her body, her baby. And she knew. The dream she had only just realized she wanted, was being painfully taken away.

She really didn't know how long she laid there in bed, letting her tears fall. She only knew that when she rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom, the sun was up. It was time to face her day. She showered, she dressed, she ate another piece of toast, she sent Dan a text telling him she didn't feel well and was going back to bed. And then she did just that. She crawled back in her bed; waiting until she needed to be at her appointment. She avoided looking in the office; the book sitting on Dan's desk was too much to handle in that moment. She avoided looking at his pillow, knowing he would be sleeping next to her was too much emotion. She avoided a phone call from Serena, knowing that telling anyone what was happening would simply be too much. She couldn't deal with it in that moment. She would deal with it later, once she knew for sure.

And later that day, after the blood draw, after the agonizing hour at home waiting for a phone call, she knew for sure. It was over. She was standing at the door to her balcony when the doctor told her the news. And it was there that she stood as it hit her. It was over. Her hand moved to her stomach and the tears started to flow.

It had been barely a day that Blair had sat with this terrible feeling. Barely a day since she had discovered those spots that left her devastated. She had initially been hopeful; maybe it was normal to experience cramping and light bleeding. But it wasn't. And as the news settled in, so did the sorrow that came with it.

It had been a day; one long, excruciating day spent fighting every urge she had to call Dan and grieve over this baby that would never be. One day trying not to sound too sad, too upset; too depressed. She was in desperate need of comfort, yet there was no comfort to be found. She thought of calling her mother or Dorota, but the thought of telling them the whole story made her sick. She thought of calling Serena, but couldn't bring herself to erase all of the excitement they had shared the last few days.

She needed Dan, her husband; her reliable source of comfort for years. But her heart was conflicted. Somewhere deep, deep down, she really longed to keep him far away from this grief she felt; keep his heart from sinking to where hers was. He had called. He had landed and was most likely sitting at his desk in that moment, typing away; oblivious to what was happening at home. And she almost preferred it that way.

It was terrible; the thought of telling him. The look she _knew_ would spring to his eyes, the words she _knew_ he would say in hopes of comforting her. And she hated it and hated herself. Because, even though Dan didn't know about the baby, didn't know about all of the plans she had already made in her mind, she still felt like she was taking something away from him. And that broke her heart more than anything.

She was going back to bed. She needed to pull it together before he came home and the only way to do that was to try and sleep off some of these emotions. Stopping by the kitchen for toast and some water to take with her medicine, she heard the buzzer ringing out, alerting her to a visitor. Groaning, she moved to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Jesus Waldorf, would you answer your phone already?" It was Nate. "Let me up."

"Go away Nate. I'm…" She took a deep breath. "I'm not in the mood for you."

"What the hell? Blair, let me up. We've been worried about you, you know. And you sent something of yours to our place and Serena made me bring it over and…you know what. Let me up! I'm just going to stand her and continue to buzz you if you…"

And because she would rather eat glass than listen to Nate ramble over the intercom, she caved. Hitting the button to allow him up with more force than necessary, she hurried to the bathroom. Taking in her appearance, she knew it was truly hopeless. No way was she going to be able to pull of bright and happy. She shrugged. It _was_ Nate. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

But he did. The second he walked through the door, box in hand, his speech about the importance of answering the phone flew from his mind.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" She played coy for the briefest of moments before tears sprang to her eyes.

"Blair…" He sat the box on the ground and scanned her for any physical signs. "Is it the baby?"

"There is no baby," she shook her head, tears falling onto her cheeks. "Not anymore." And then, because it seemed the only natural thing to do, Blair moved into Nate's outstretched arms and cried. And Nate held her close. He knew she was trying to tell him what had happened through her muffled tears, but he couldn't understand her. And it didn't matter. He knew what had happened and he felt terrible for his friend; for his friends. It was a long time before she began to quiet; a long time before the tears slowed.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I don't know what to say...I…" He rubbed her back with his hand. "At least Dan's back. How is he taking it?"

"Dan doesn't know," Blair wiped at her eyes as she pulled back from him. "And I don't want him too."

"What?" Nate's eyes went wide with shock. "Blair…you can't be serious."

"Why not?" She gulped at the lump in her throat that grew at the mere thought of telling her husband what had transpired. "He didn't know there was a baby to begin with. Why tell him now? Why hurt him unnecessarily? It doesn't change anything..." Her voice had a frantic note to it.

"But...he's your husband. He's..."

"Nate. I don't want him to know."

"Blair..." Nate held his hands out to her.

"No!" Her eyes grew angry, her tone final. She knew it was probably not rational, probably not for the best, but she didn't care. The thought of hurting Dan made her sick to her stomach. "This is none of your business Nate. This is mine to handle. You weren't even supposed to know! You just..."

"Fine. Fine." He surrendered the fight; never one to out-fight Blair Waldorf. "I get it. I get it." He watched as her stance relaxed slightly. "Listen, Blair…is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" She thought for a moment and sniffed before answering.

"Yes. You can…you can tell Serena for me and…" She took a deep breath. "And in the office, on Dan's desk, there's a book wrapped in…in pink paper. Would you just, could you just take it with you. I bought it to tell him about the…and I can't look at it."

"Yeah, yeah," Nate nodded. "No problem. I'll go get it now."

"Thank you," Blair tried for a smile, but failed miserably.

"Of course," Nate rubbed her arm and then stepped away. Blair watched as he headed down the hallway and then, grabbing a blanket, she moved towards the balcony. She needed some air. If she was every going to be able to face Dan when he came home; she needed fresh air.

After checking to make sure Blair wasn't walking behind him, Nate stepped into the office, flipped open his phone and dialed. And when Dan answered, he only paused for a moment before he spoke,

"Hey man, it's Nate. Great. Hey, listen…I hate to be the one to do this. But I'm here at your place and…you need to come home. Blair needs you. No, no…she's fine. She just…she needs you. Nah, I'll let her tell you. But she's fine and…yeah. Yeah, I'll stay here till you get here. But come now. Okay. Yeah, no problem. Bye."

When Nate emerged from the office, the offending book in hand, Blair had settled out on the balcony. Sitting the book on the small table next to the door, he went to her. The afternoon air was chilly despite the sun beating down on them. Moving silently to her side, he stood at the railing and looked out over the city. It hurt him to see her like this. It had barely been twenty-four hours since her eyes had been wide with excitement and now it was though all the color had drained from her. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly.

"You know, there are three things that can pull me out of any funk." Glancing in her direction, he continued. "Really great food, really great sex, and a really great story." He was encouraged to see that her mouth twitched slightly; her eyes rolling upwards. "Since we both know I cannot cook to save my life, and your husband's in charge of the really great sex from here on out, all I have to offer is a really great story."

"Nate…" Blair began, not sure she was in the mood for this.

"About me, a cab, and some fried chicken." Despite her desire to wallow in her grief, she couldn't help the way her ears perked up.

"You're going to tell me the fried chicken story?"

"I am."

"Without me having to bully you into it."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Because…" His voice grew soft. "Because you're sad and I hate seeing you like this. Because you're my friend and you're in pain and…because it will take Dan about fifteen minutes to get here…"

"Dan?" Blair turned to him then. "What do you mean it will take Dan fifteen minutes to get here?"

"From his office. It takes him about fifteen minutes…" Nate grew slightly nervous about the way she was staring at him.

"But he's working."

"No, Blair," he took a deep breath and stood tall. "No he's not. He's on his way home. And I promised him I would stay with you till he got here."

"You told him," she scowled, her face red.

"I didn't tell him what happened. I told him he needed to come home; that you needed him."

"I _told_ you not to tell him anything."

"So?"

"SO?" Her jaw clenched and her eyes welled up. "Damn it Nate! I didn't want to have to tell him this. You're supposed to be my friend…"

"I AM your friend, Blair. And I'm his and…if the situations were reversed, if Dan ever _knowingly_ let Serena go through something like this without me…." He looked to the ground and shook his head. "I would never forgive him. I _had_ to tell him. I had to. You can be mad at me if you want to be…"

"Oh I am," she glared though he could see her face soften.

"I'm okay with that," he shrugged and flashed his brilliant smile. "It's not the first time, surely won't be the last." And then he watched as Blair processed it all. He watched as her anger faded and was replaced with the sadness that had taken up most of her day and when she wiped at the tears in her eyes; tears that came with the thought of having to tell Dan the terrible news, Nate looked away and gave her a moment. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned a slightly irritated glare his way.

"Well?"

"Well what?" His eyes went wide in confusion.

"Are you going to tell me the damn story or what?"

"Ah…" Nate chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am going to tell you the story." Nate followed Blair to an outdoor couch and sat down next to her. She settled into her seat; feet tucked up underneath her. "Ready?"

"Ready," she took a deep breath and focused her attention him.

"Okay. You remember that summer Chuck left me with his Black Book?"

"Oh God," Blair groaned. "Please tell me this is not how you began your life as male prostitute."

"Do you remember?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes." She rolled hers at him.

"So, there was this woman…"

"Why do all of your stories begin that way?"

"Want to hear the story or you want to keep poking fun at me?"

"Honestly?" She smirked and he laughed; happy to see it was working. He continued.

"Her name was Celia…or Cecilia…or…." He stared off as he tried to remember and Blair couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up. Of course he didn't remember her name. "Celia. Never mind. Doesn't matter. She was a bit demanding but she did things that…" He trailed off as he caught himself. "Never mind."

"Doesn't matter?" Blair finished his thought.

"It really doesn't, except to say this. I was supposed to meet her at this exclusive event she was attending with a small group of clients. And I don't know why she invited me because I was younger than her…"

"Of course you were."

"And I was nervous. So, I did what I usually do when I'm nervous."

"You got high."

"I got high." Their eyes met and they shared a small grin. "Anyway, I was at the Empire, so I got into Chuck's special stash and let's just say…it was _special_. I mean, I am quite sure I've never felt so…hazed…in my entire life. It was a trip I had never been on before, and one I hope to never be on again. It was as if I was floating in the…what's the very outer layer of the atmosphere?"

"The Ionosphere," Blair answered without blinking.

"I was higher than that."

"Lovely."

"So, I call a cab and we're heading to lower Manhattan. And we're driving really slowly. I mean, I don't know that we're actually going that slowly, but it feels slow to me. And everything is moving by in this weird, walking-through-Jell-O sort of way…"

"You sure it was only weed you were smoking?"

"Not entirely." He admitted with a smug grin. "About half way there, I'm starving. Famished. It was like I hadn't eaten in years. And just as I realize this, I look out my window and I see this…human sized chicken; waving at me."

"A human sized chicken."

"You know…like the mascots." Nate explained and went on. "So this chicken is waving at me, from in front of one of those fast food chicken places-which, seriously, why would a CHICKEN be promoting the eating of CHICKEN to begin with?" He looked to Blair who nodded sarcastically. "And remember, I was starving. So, I made the driver stop and I ran inside for a bucket of chicken. And while I'm waiting in line, the chicken, from outside, comes in for a break. And this chicken comes over and starts talking to me."

"Nate," Blair's tone had warning to it.

"I would _not_ lie to you about this. The chicken was talking to me. Totally freaked me out. I mean, that would freak me out on a normal day, but during this little trip of mine…there really aren't words for the experience." Nate shuddered as he remembered. "So…turns out this chicken is a woman. And she's flirting with me."

"You were flirting with a human sized chicken?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "The human sized chicken was flirting with _me_. She was about to get off of work and wanted to share a cab. And in my…haze…I agreed. So we get in the cab and she takes her head off; the chicken head…" Blair shook her head, mostly in disbelief that she was even still listening. "She takes off the chicken head and she is…gorgeous; a perfect ten."

"Nate…"

"I'm talking perfect skin, a beautiful smile, and legs…" He trailed off noticing her eyes moving slowly into a glare. "A solid ten."

"A good-looking chicken…"

"Smokin'," Nate laughed and Blair couldn't help but smile from the absurdity of it all. "So there I am, in a cab, eating an entire bucket of chicken while I'm talking to a GIANT CHICKEN."

"Are you sure you didn't dream all of this?"

"No way, Waldorf. This is all real…" He shook his head. "Though it felt like a dream once the high started to wear off. Anyway, as I'm starting to come down, we're at her stop and naturally I want to get her number…"

"Naturally…"

"And before I even ask, she's grabbed my receipt…"

"The fried chicken receipt," Blair offered.

"And she's writing her number on the back of it. She stuffs it in my pants pocket, kisses me like…" He let out a breath and Blair rolled her eyes. "And she gets out of the cab."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Nate laughed. "So I arrive at the party and I'm trying to hide all traces of this crazy trip; wiping my fingers off…"

"On your dress pants I'm sure," the annoyance in her voice was clear.

"Yeah, well, I was still a little lit. I finally find Celia…Cecilia? Anyway…she waves me over and she introduces me and I laugh and nod and you know…"

"Oh I know."

"And the first moment we get alone, she's pulling me behind her and into the coat room…"

"Classy."

"Exactly!" Nate exclaimed. "And I'm thrilled because, well, come on…who's going to pass that up?" Blair raised her eyebrows in sarcastic agreement. "And she's tearing off my tie, unbuttoning my shirt, and then she just…stops. And she's looking at me like she can't remember my name…like she's trying to figure something out. She moves her hands to my pants and then she realizes what's in my pocket."

"The receipt with the phone number on it?"

"Yes. And…" Pausing for dramatic effect, he watched Blair's eyes widen in curiosity. "A chicken bone."

"A _chicken_ bone? What in the world…"

"I was trying to hide everything!"

"In your pants?" Blair chuckled.

"Not my brightest moment, I agree."

"So…" She waited for the punch line.

"She slapped me right in the face."

"I bet she did."

"And not for the reason you think. It wasn't about the girl."

"Then why?" Blair's eyes were dancing with entertainment; smile wide. Nate bit his lip and his eyes twinkled.

"She was a vegan. She was mad about the chicken."

At first it was slow and quiet but soon Blair's laughter rang out over the terrace. Nate watched as his friend, just a moment ago overwrought with grief, laugh with her whole body. It didn't even matter that she was laughing at his expense. She was laughing. So much so that when Dan stepped through the doors, he wasn't entirely sure if his wife was happy or sad. Sliding the door closed behind him, he walked towards where they sat.

"Hey," he called out; a hesitant smile on his lips. Nate and Blair both turned in his direction and the laughter slowly faded; the emotion filling the space it vacated.

"Hey…" Nate tried for a smile and rose to his feet. Leaning to kiss Blair's cheek, he knew it was time to leave. He met Dan's eyes as he moved past him; a whisper of a thank you passing between them.

And then they were alone. Looking her over, Dan tried to take stock of her state; she had been crying, clearly. She was covered up in a large blanket, despite the relative heat. And when they faced each other, there was a conflict of emotion on her face.

Despite the gloom that had reigned over her day, Blair was genuinely happy to see him. They had been apart for a week and his simple presence did wonders for her overall state of mind. Reaching out for his hand, she pulled him closer. And he went, kneeling down to pull her into his arms. Hugging her close, he whispered into her hair.

"God, I've missed you."

"Me too…" And he could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm so glad you're home. I know I told Nate not to call you, but I am so happy you're here." He turned his head to kiss the side of hers.

"Why would you not want Nate to call me?"

"Because…" She sniffed and pulled back, revealing tear filled eyes and red cheeks. "Because I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset…"

"Hey," he wiped at her tears, holding her cheek in his hand; his eyes searching hers for some clue as to what was happening. "You didn't want to tell me what? What's going on?" She stalled, trying to find the strength to say the words she was still searching for. "Waldorf…"

"I told you, it's…"

"Humphrey," he interrupted her with a sad smile. "I know. It's Humphrey now. Please, Blair. Please tell me what it is that's making you feel this way." Her eyes held his and she nodded. Dan moved to sit next to her, taking her hand in his. He sat, silently, waiting for her to let him in on what was happening.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "So…when Serena and I were in Italy, we were…we were up one night talking and laughing and she told me that she thought that she might be…she might be _pregnant _again." Blair's eyes left Dan's and focused on a potted plant that sat off in the distance. "And she was listing off the symptoms that she had; fatigue, tenderness. And every symptom she listed, I thought I had too…So the next morning we both decided to take a test. And it was silly. I felt ridiculous taking it without you, but there was no chance that I was actually…" And she choked up as she remembered.

"Blair…" Dan's voice was a whisper; his stomach clenched. "Are you pregnant?" And she hated the slight upturn in his voice at the end; the slight bit of hope she was about to dash.

"No…" She shook her head as the tears started to come again. "But I was." And his heart fell with her tears. When she looked up at him, she could tell by the miserable look in his eyes; he knew. Crying, she moved to him, taking refuge in his embrace. And it was there, soaking his shirt with her tears, that she explained the events of the last twenty-four hours. How she had discovered she was pregnant. How she couldn't wait to tell him. How she had discovered that something was wrong. Her trip to the doctor; the pain meds, the blood work, the results.

Dan tried his best to hold it together, tried to be the strong, solid husband he knew she needed him to be. But he couldn't help but shed a few tears; tears of sympathy for his wife, tears of sadness for the baby that almost was, tears of confusion at how his world could go from such a high to such a low in the matter of two sentences. Not knowing what to say, he simply held her; stroked her hair, planted kisses to the top of her head. The sun had dipped below the horizon before Blair moved an inch away from him. Looking up into his eyes, she tried to prepare herself for his reaction.

"Are you mad?" Her voice was small.

"Mad?" His eyes went wide incredulously. "Of _course_ I'm not mad. My God, Blair…I am so sorry I don't even know what to…"

"Don't," she shook her head quickly, tears returning to her voice. "Please don't be too…too nice. Don't apologize, don't…it's just….I just. I can't take it right now."

"Okay," he nodded and gulped back the lump in his throat and wiped at his eyes. Summoning his strength, he let out a breath. "What _do_ you need from me right now? You want me to cry with you or…"

"I want you to help me stop crying," and when her eyes met his, he just about lost it. They were wide and full of tears and in that moment he would have done anything to take the hurt from her. Forcing his emotions from his face, he let out another breath.

"Hey…do you want to get out of here? We could go down to Bergdorf's and pretend not to know each other?" He got a small smile and a tad of a chuckle out of her. Wiping at her eyes, she shook her head.

"No. I appreciate the idea, but I would really rather just stay home." She had been away from home for so long and now she needed to be home; so much.

"Want to try on all of your new clothes?" His mouth curved up in half a smile. "You could give me my own private fashion show." And her sadness cracked the tiniest bit further.

"Ha…that's more like it," she managed a small grin. "But I would rather just sit."

"Okay…" He sighed as she settled back into his arms. "How about some wine?"

"I can't. I'm taking pain pills, remember?"

"Ah…well," Dan shrugged. "My mom does like it better that way." And Blair couldn't help but laugh; the image of Allison at their graduation party flooded her mind. And Dan was relieved to see that she was still in there, still whole. He chuckled along with her; holding her tighter to him.

"Maybe we can just sit like this for a little while," Blair suggested, breathing in his scent; nuzzling closer to him.

"Absolutely." He kissed the top of her head and propped his feet up on the table in front of him. And there they sat, looking out at the city, up at the stars. It was a good hour or so before Blair spoke again, but when she did, she seemed a little lighter. Turning up to look at him, she confessed,

"It's just that I had these two amazing days where I was going to have your baby and...and it made me so happy; deliriously happy. And I know we had talked about waiting two years and it was unplanned and… but for those two days…I wanted it _so_ much." She paused for a moment, wiping at her tears and smiling through her sadness. "Two years right?" Dan smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Sooner if you want." His words touched her heart and her smile widened.

"I love you," she leaned into him; pressing her lips to his in the first real kiss they had since she had returned from Italy. Though she had initially been excited about the possibility of a baby, she knew they should wait. She should finish school; they should enjoy each other for a little bit longer. Knowing that, knowing Dan was surely dealing with his own grief, his offer meant that much more.

"I love you too…" He smiled and kissed her again; enjoying that she was there, in his arms; home.

Though it would take a little longer before either of them was truly able to move on from this terrible bump in the road, they would move on and they would be stronger because of it. The One Hundred and Ninety-Second date brought with it an ultimate high and an ultimate low. It brought Dan and Blair together in the first call of duty of their marriage and, as with most brothers in arms, it only served to strengthen it.

**The End**

**(Review away)**

_**Guess How Much I Love You (Devine Combien Je t'aime)**_** by Sam McBratney and Anita Jeram**


	39. The One Hundred and Ninety Seventh

**A/N: This is a bit of a short one. But hey…the last few have been pretty long. I would imagine you will spare me a few thousand words every once in a while? **

**A/N 2: Happy early Birthday (tomorrow) to my wonderful new friend Ivory Keys. If I could give you one thing from this chapter…we both know what it would be. I'm so happy to internet-know you! Have a lovely day!**

**A/N 3: My Anonymous Pal: A big thank you….for the motivation, the drinks, AND the laughs. Let's work together sometime, shall we?**

**One Hundred Ninety Seven**

The One Hundred and Ninety Seventh date was a surprise. In more ways than one. It was Blair's birthday and, as requested, Dan took great care in the surprise element while planning her party. Stunning even himself, he had managed to keep the events a secret from her; right up until the very moment.

Thought the events of the day were a secret, it turned out that the true surprise had nothing to do with his itinerary. It wasn't the breakfast in bed, the morning at the spa, or even the dinner at one of New York's finest. It wasn't the afternoon shopping during trip, during which she chose new clothes for the both of them. And it wasn't the after-dinner celebration that was waiting for them at their place after dinner. Though all of those things were remarkable and unexpected, they didn't come close to what startled Blair the most.

For some inexplicable reason, she seemed to simply lack the desire to celebrate. It made absolutely no sense to her; none whatsoever. She had always loved her birthday. An entire day to celebrate her? What wasn't there to love? And this year she was celebrating with her husband; her amazing husband who had clearly spent time and energy to plan something fabulous; something to suit all of her desires.

But from the moment she woke up she had felt…down. She had felt down since she had returned from Italy, since she had lost the baby. She felt ridiculous about it. It wasn't like she had been pregnant very long, it wasn't as though she had even seen an ultrasound. But for some unexplainable reason, the tragedy of that moment had sat with her; for much longer than she had ever thought it would. It was less than it had been at first, duller. But it was still there.

So when she awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and her favorite pastries, she knew Dan was only beginning his celebration. Smiling her biggest smile, she opened her eyes and began her day. Her day of celebration, her day of jubilee, her day of wishing that instead of all the perfectly planned items on her itinerary, the true surprise would have been that she could curl up next to Dan and stay in bed with him; all day.

"Good morning Birthday Girl," Dan's voice called out as he entered their room; breakfast tray in hand. She perked up at the site. Dan wearing boxers and a party hat carrying a tray full of goodies. Her smile stretched out over her face. Maybe this day would turn out just as she had hoped.

"Good morning," she sat up and leaned back against the pillows. "Can I just say…all those years of Dorota bringing me breakfast…doesn't begin to compare to you doing it in nothing but boxers."

"Well, I do aim to please," his lip pulled up in a smirk as he sat the tray down on the nightstand next to her; leaning in for a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she kissed him back, her lips lingering just a beat longer than necessary. "Join me?" He nodded and went around to his side of the bed.

"Party hat?" He held a paper hat out to her.

"Ha." She sneered at the hat with obvious distaste. "You're funny Humphrey."

"Eh," he shrugged and tossed the hat aside. "Suit yourself."

"You can leave yours on though," she smiled and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "I kind of like this look on you."

"Oh you do, do you?" Leaning to kiss her neck.

"Mmm Hmmm…" Blair nodded as she swallowed a sip of coffee; tilting her head slightly to the side. "Dan…shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"Leaving?" He muttered against her skin, his lips moving lower and lower, around to her collar bone.

"Yeah…" She whispered; her eyes fluttering closed. "Work…"

"I took the day off…"

"You did?" She was genuinely surprised.

"Of course," he pulled back from her neck and looked up at her. "It's your birthday. Your first birthday as a Humphrey. And on Humphrey birthdays…the birthday girl gets whatever she wants."

"Whatever I want?"

"Mmmm Hmmm…" His lips vibrated against her skin. "I am at your beck and call."

"Really…" Her voice dropped an octave; thrilled at the idea.

"Yes…" Dan moved his lips back to her neck. "And I have an amazing day planned for you…"

"Oh?"

"We're going to the spa…"

"We are?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are…" He kissed her jaw. "After we have lunch wherever you want…we're going shopping."

"Shopping?" Her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her skin.

"You can tell me what I need to wear to dinner…" He grinned when she gasped. "Then we're going to Bottega Del Vino."

"God I love it when you speak Italian…" She breathed; forgetting breakfast as his lips moved to the column of her neck. "Will you speak Italian to me all day if I ask you to?"

"Assolutamente.*" Dan nodded, moving to the lace trim of her camisole.

"Dan…."

"Hmmm?" He moaned, his hands moving to her waist.

"Lose the hat."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe we're going to be late for my appointment…" Blair eyed Dan as they hurriedly stepped from the cab; moving to the entrance of the spa.

"We're not going to be late," Dan chuckled, keeping pace with her step. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining. As a matter of fact, I think you were agreeing quite vocally with me in the moment."

"Humphrey," she eyed him, a slight flush rising to her cheeks as she remembered 'breakfast'.

"What?" He smirked. "You weren't complaining." Though he loved giving her a hard time, his voice lowered as they approached the counter.

"Blair Humphrey, checking in for my appointment," she spoke to the receptionist on the other side of the counter; her eyes shining as she spoke her new name. As the lady moved to collect some paperwork, Blair looked over to Dan. "What are you going to do?"

"I have a few errands."

"Why don't you stay? Have you ever had a massage?"

"Not by a professional."

"You would like it."

"Maybe. But I actually have something I need to do," he leaned in to kiss her. "You go; relax…and I'll be back before you're through."

"Okay," Blair smiled as she turned to follow the receptionist.

"Hey Waldorf…" Dan called and she turned. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she smiled, waved and disappeared from his sight. After watching her go, Dan moved quickly from the building. With a glance at his watch, he went about finishing up the last few details of the day.

The remainder of the day was tailor made for Blair Waldorf. After her relaxing, though surprisingly emotional trip to the spa, Dan was there to greet her; flowers in hand. Longing for some quiet, down time away from the Upper East Side, Blair shocked Dan when she requested lunch at Giodonne's. The robust owner was delighted to see them and brought out a celebratory bottle of champagne with their truffle ravioli. Blair reveled in the soft, dark ambiance of the restaurant and the familiar flavors of the food. Content to just sit in silence with Dan, she found herself wishing they could just stay there for the rest of the afternoon. But Dan, intent on giving her a perfect Day, soon paid the bill and was escorting her to a taxi.

And the shopping commenced. Shopping had always been Blair's go-to for pulling out a funk and it did not fail her that day. Dan remained true to his word; at her beck and call. He waited patiently outside dressing room after dressing room. He held onto an armful of bags and lugged around her purse. He even surrendered and tried on a few shirts she thought he might like; smiling the entire time. When all was said and done (and purchased), they returned home to change and head right back out for dinner.

Sitting amidst candle light, amazing wine and delectable food, Blair was surprised that she felt out of place. It was the most bizarre thing because it made no sense to her. She was happy; truly happy. She had just spent the morning being pampered and the afternoon shopping. That usually lifted her from any sour mood. And there she was, enjoying an unbelievable dinner with her husband. Her husband who had planned a day he knew she would enjoy. Her husband who happily put on the lavender shirt and tie she had chosen for him. Her husband, who sat across from her now, smiling as he watched her think.

"You okay?" He reached for her hand.

"Yes," Blair smiled, squeezing his hand in hers. "I'm…it's my birthday. I'm always great on my birthday." And though Dan knew better, though he could tell by the shift in her eyes and the tone of her voice, he smiled and nodded. If she needed him to accept that, he would; at least for the night. Blair, seeing his surrender, seeing him quell any debate he was ready to mount, held her head high and did her best to have it be so. She enjoyed the food, she loved the wine, and—in all honesty—spending time with Dan in this quiet, intimate setting was the best part of her entire day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Finally…" Blair let out a breath as the elevator came to a stop on their floor. Holding tight to his hand, they made their way toward the door. "I had such a lovely day, Dan. The spa, the shopping…the food. Everything was so perfect." He smiled as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and moved to unlock the door. "But I have to tell you, I am very much looking forward to being home. Alone. With you."

"Really?" His face fell as he opened the door. "Wow. I really wish I would have known that."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrows. He took a deep breath and pushed on the door.

"I am so sorry…" And as the lights turned on, their friends and family stepped into view; calling out SURPRISE! Blair's eyes flashed wide as she turned to face them all.

There in their living room was an elaborate mix of celebration. There were decorations; flowers, signs, candles. There were drinks and appetizers and an amazing cake. There was music and laughter and everyone they loved. Dan looked up to meet her eyes, full of apologies and she reached out for his hand. Blair knew she should love this, and to some degree she did. But something in her heart just longed to be alone. Knowing that Dan had worked to plan this amazing surprise, she pulled him to her. With a brilliant smile, she kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear as he hugged her close. "I mean it Dan. This is perfect." And when she pulled away and stepped into the party, she repeated those words to herself; hoping it would sink in.

And it did. Despite her former melancholy, she was surprised to find that she was enjoying this particular turn of events. Dan had thought of everyone. Her mother, Dorota, little Evan. She was happy to see them all. This was the first time they had all been together since the wedding and much of the conversation was dominated by memories of that day. Lily fawned over how beautiful their vows were. Dorota asked to see photos from Italy. Rufus had the group roaring in laughter with tales of how anxious, or _ready_, Dan had been in the moments leading up to the ceremony. Dan rolled his eyes, but happily accepted all of the laughter. Watching her from his spot on the couch, when she left Dorota with the honeymoon photos and went to the wine cellar for more wine, he smiled at his dad and followed behind her. In their first moment alone since they had arrived, he moved to her side.

"Blair, I am so sorry…" His voice was low. "I had no idea you wanted to be alone. If you want me to make them all leave…"

"Shhhh…" She smiled, pressing her fingers to his lips. "I don't want them to leave. I know I said I wanted to be alone, but this is really pretty fantastic and…"

"I am so sorry…" He tried again but she replaced her fingers with her lips; shushing him with a kiss.

"Dan…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his embrace; changing the subject. "Did you send my mother flowers today?"

"I…" He stalled, holding tight to her waist; looking away from her.

"Daniel Humphrey," her fingers directed his eyes back to hers. "You sent my mother flowers today."

"Yes I did," Dan nodded, smiling as her lips drew closer to his.

"You are so good," she whispered before kissing him.

"Well, without her, today would just be another day," he explained between kisses. "A sad, lonely…"

"Stop talking." Her face pulled back from his only enough for her gaze to level with his. "Stop talking and kiss me." And he did. Moving her the short distance between them and the wall, he pressed her back up against it. His lips intent on fulfilling her request. With one hand planted firmly on the wall beside her head, his other holding her tight to him. Her lips parted and she let out a small little gasp that made Dan weak. And just as her hands moved to slip inside his shirt, the door to the wine cellar opened.

"Whoa….." Nate's chuckle cut into the moment. Both faces turned in the direction of their friend. "Sorry, I...Lily and Rufus offered to take Evan for the night. So…" He held up an empty bottle. "I'm looking for some more wine."

"Of course," Dan nodded, stepping away from his wife with slightly rumpled hair.

"I'll just grab….this…" Nate reached for a bottle with a smirk. "And I'll leave you two alone. Please…continue."

"No, no," Blair called to him, smoothing down her skirt and taking a breath. "We'll join you."

"You sure?" Nate turned to her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Cause I can totally entertain the group for what…you think ten minutes?" He looked to Dan.

"Ha…" Blair laughed. She stopped to kiss Dan one more time before moving past him and Nate on her way to the door. Pausing as she walked past their friend, she smiled coyly. "You would be shocked and amazed at what Dan can do in ten minutes."

"Oh ho!" Nate laughed as Blair left them and went back to the party. Turning to a slightly smug Dan, he shook his head. "Quite proud of yourself, huh buddy?"

"Let's…let's just get back to the party," Dan rolled his eyes and pushed Nate ahead of him and back to the living room, bottles of wine in tow. And when they returned, Blair was sitting next to her mother who was holding Evan.

Blair watched as Dan rejoined them. Meeting his eyes, she offered a wink. She was feeling better. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. He winked back. With a knowing nod and a promise of what was to come, they turned their attention back to their guests. Dan moved to stand next to his dad and Nate who were going over the vast record collection with Cyrus. Opening a beer, he jumped into the conversation; though his eyes kept tabs on his wife.

Blair sat with Serena and their mothers, all focused on Evan; who seemed thrilled at all the attention. Dan watched as Blair smiled down at their nephew. The love and adoration she had for the little guy was evident in every corner of her face. Her eyes lit up, her smile was shining. She couldn't get enough of how happy he made her. And Dan couldn't help the warm feeling he felt in his chest as he watched her. She looked happy and that made Dan breathe with relief.

Turning his attention back to his dad, he almost missed what was happening. He almost didn't see the build up to it. But because she was always on his radar, he did. Right as his dad began to explain the genius that was _Rush_ to a slightly drunk Nate, Dan caught it out of the corner of his eye. Though he had no idea the words that were being spoken, he could very clearly see the effect they were having.

Blair's mother was speaking to her and Blair grew tense. Dan watched as her demeanor changed instantaneously and drastically. Her face scrunched, her eyes grew dark; her lips formed a straight line. Dan tried to focus on what Eleanor was saying, but he couldn't quite hear. He was only catching bits and pieces.

_I don't want to be too old…_

_Cyrus would adore it…_

He watched as Blair's body flexed, as though she were gearing up for a fight and then Serena looked up from the group and met Dan's eyes with a sadness in them that could only mean one thing_. _

_A baby, with your hair and_…

His stomach clenched. Just as Dan thought to go to her side, the whole room was let in on what was going on.

"Daniel!" Eleanor looked over to him with a wide smile; obviously oblivious to what her daughter was experiencing. Dan tore his eyes from Blair to look at her mother. "When are you and Blair going to get it together and give us a cute little grandchild like Evan?" Dan's eyes darted to Blair and when she looked to him, the pain on her face knocked the breath right out of him. And everything made sense; the sad mood she had been in lately, the longing to be alone, the tension she held in her body.

"Well…" Dan grasped for the right words, his eyes pleading with her to please, _please_ be okay.

"Well what?" Eleanor laughed.

"Mother…" Blair's voice sounded tired and distant and Dan hated what was happening.

"Come on Blair. Surely you two have it in you? You don't want to wait too long, you know….What if it takes you a long time to…or you have problems…"

And that did it.

"Stop it." Blair cracked; her voice barely a whisper. "Just. Stop. It." Tearing her gaze away from Dan with a snap of her head, she rose to her feet.

Avoiding all eyes, avoiding all questions, she pressed her lips together, holding in tears and turned away from the group. Dan took a step in her direction, hoping to connect with her. But she was already gone; her heels clicking down the hall to their room punctuated by the slamming of the door. All but three people in the room sat in confusion. All but three stared after where she had gone, surprised by her abrupt departure. Serena's eyes met Dan's and he took a deep breath, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"Dan?" Eleanor looked up to him; half concerned, half offended. "What in the world was that about…"

"She…" He took a deep breath. "She had a miscarriage. Right after our honeymoon." He heard Eleanor gasp, but didn't see her reaction; his eyes fixed on the hallway. "We lost a baby." Handing his beer to Nate, he was going to her. "If you'll all excuse me…"

"Wait," Blair's mother stood as he moved past her. "Let me talk to her."

"Yeah…I'm not sure she…" He was unsure of what to do; unsure of what his wife would want in this moment. Eleanor glanced to the floor and when her eyes met his they were full of understanding and pleading.

"I know what she's going through. And…and it's really my fault that she's upset." She explained but waited for his agreement, for his permission. Dan nodded and Eleanor went.

"Dan…" Rufus spoke up as Dan sank to the stone ledge in front of the fireplace. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's okay…I mean…I'm okay," he shook his head and sighed. "I mean…I'm not okay. Blair is not okay and that means…" He met his dad's eyes and tried for a smile. "Thank you. It all happened so fast, I didn't have any time to sit with the idea of having a…" Dan trailed off and shook his head. "But she did. She had two days with it and she was happy and excited and then…"

"Yeah," Rufus nodded; the seriousness settling over the room. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm afraid not." Dan leaned back against the stone fireplace.

"Do you want us to go?" Lily's voice was soft, sweet, and full of concern for the couple.

"No..." Dan sighed and thought it over. "I don't know. Let me just..." He stood and offered a smile. "I'm going to go check on her. Nate…think you can entertain the group for ten minutes?" He met his best friend's eyes and they shared a small grin.

"You got it." Nate nodded and without another thought, Dan moved towards the hall, towards his room, towards his wife.

The hallway was dark and his room was oddly quiet. Dan stood in a confused silence, unsure if he should just walk in or knock. Feeling younger than he was, he knocked on the door.

"It's me…"

"Come on in," Eleanor's voice called out. Pushing open the door, Dan saw his wife wrapped in the arms of her mother; both women in tears. Eleanor waved him closer as Blair looked up to him; the corners of her mouth curving up just at the sight of him.

"Everything okay?"

"Of course," Eleanor answered, but Dan's eyes stayed glued to Blair, waiting for her to answer. She nodded and pulled away from her mother. She looked better than he had anticipated.

"Do you want me to clear the party?" His voice was soft as he moved further into the room.

"No. No..." She shook her head and took a step towards him. "I'm doing better. I..." She wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "I'm going to be fine. I..."

"I'm just going to…" Eleanor spoke softly as she pointed towards the door. She kissed Blair's cheek and squeezed Dan's arm as she moved past them; closing the door behind her.

"You ok?" He searched her face for an answer; an honest answer.

"I will be," she tried for a smile as fresh tears came to her eyes. "Can you come here..." She waved him over and he went. Stepping into his open arms, she settled into him. And he held her while she took a moment to collect herself before she could continue. "It's been harder than I thought it would be. Forgetting about the baby…"

"Yeah," Dan breathed, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought I would move past it quicker than this," she spoke into his chest. "But I haven't. I'm doing…better. But it's hard. I know it's ridiculous…"

"It's not ridiculous," Dan interrupted. "It's really not."

"Thank you for saying so," she nodded, squeezing him tighter.

"What can I do?"

"You're doing it." She snuggled closer. "Just keep doing it."

"I will…" Dan ran his hands up and down her back, trying to soothe the both of them. They stood like that in their bedroom for a few minutes before Blair finally pulled away.

"Should we go back to the party?"

"We could," Dan shrugged. "But only if you want to."

"I do," she nodded. "There's still that beautiful cake." They both smiled at that.

"And the gifts," Dan offered.

"_Now_ you're speaking my language," she chuckled and reached for his hand. "Let's go."

"You sure?" Dan's eyes flashed over her face, looking for a sign he might be missing.

"I'm sure," she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "You think everyone's mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No. No no. Not at you," he squeezed her hand in his. "Though maybe a little mad at me."

"You?" She looked up at him, confused.

"I left Nate in charge of entertainment," he smiled and Blair laughed. And together they stepped back through the door, returning to the party.

When they returned, the group welcomed them both back. Though Blair was slightly embarrassed, she found she had no reason to be. There wasn't a person in the room who didn't feel sadness for her loss. And the celebration picked right back up; as if she had never left. Dan made it a point to never leave her side and, more than once, Serena reached out and took her hand, offering her a brief squeeze of support.

The party continued. They sang Happy Birthday, they ate cake, they drank champagne, and they laughed. And as the party died down, everyone began to file out. They all hugged Blair a little tighter, smiled at Dan a little longer. And soon, it was just the four friends; Dan, Blair, Nate and Serena. Taking blankets and booze with them, they moved the smaller party out to the balcony, in search of fresh air and the night sky. Nate and Serena settled onto a couch and Dan and Blair snuggled close together in one of the loungers. Passing around champagne, Dan raised his glass in a small toast.

"Cent'anni," he smiled, offering her the toast she had offered him on the first date she had planned for him.

"Salute," Serena grinned at her best friend, Nate following suit. The four of them drank their champagne and a sigh passed around.

"That was one hell of a party," Nate muttered. Blair was the first to laugh with the other three quick to follow.

"I'm sorry your birthday sucked," Dan chuckled, rubbing a hand over his face.

"What? It didn't suck," she nudged him. "It didn't. It just…it got sad."

"I'm sorry it got sad," he corrected and Blair looked down at her hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry _you're_ sad, B," Serena's voice was comforting and her smile was warm. Blair met her eyes and felt tears spring to them. Unable to speak, she smiled through her tears, trying to keep from crying. Nate took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"And…I'm sorry I dropped the dip on the floor."

"You dropped the dip on the floor?" Blair looked up to him, her sadness momentarily forgotten.

"It was an accident," he defended with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Hey! Dan left me in charge of entertainment and we were all singing Edelweiss and you know the part…"

"Hold on," Dan began. "You were all singing what?"

"Back off! I panicked. I didn't know what to do and they were all just staring at me and…you took way longer than ten minutes, by the way," Nate pointed to Dan; bringing the laughter right back to the group.

"Thank you guys…" Blair leaned against Dan and smiled across to her friends. "All of you. I'm so glad you're all here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Serena smiled as she leaned her head on Nate's shoulder. "You got some very lovely presents, B."

"Oh!" Dan sat up slightly, causing Blair to shift in the chair.

"What?" She watched as he moved from the chair.

"Your gift. I almost forgot your gift," his hand reached out to rub her cheek before he slipped back into their place.

"And I think that's our cue," Nate nudged Serena and moved to stand.

"What?" Blair looked to them with a smile. "It's a gift. Dan's not a moron. He didn't wrap up inappropriate lingerie to give to me in front of our friends."

"Here we go!" Dan called, coming back onto the balcony and moving to sit next to Blair again. Holding it out to her, he smiled. "Happy Birthday Waldorf."

"Oh God…" Nate muttered to Serena. "It's a book. That's even worse." Serena chuckled and hushed her husband.

Taking her time, Blair unwrapped the gift, peeling away the bow and the paper until she was holding in her hand one of the oldest looking books she had ever seen. The leather was beautiful, though worn. The pages were crisp, though yellowing. She opened it up carefully, searching for a marker of some sort. Finding none, she glanced at the words. Confused, she looked up to Dan for guidance.

"Is this in Italian?" She read the title on the aged cover.

"Spanish," Dan explained. "_La hermosura de Angélica_. The Beauty of Angelica. It was printed in 1602 by Lope de Vega…" Dan grinned as Blair listened intently, taking in the beauty of the pages. "His nickname was The Phoenix of Wits…"

"I think that's going to be your new nickname," Blair winked and Nate groaned.

"It was included in the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, _the Index of Prohibited Books_ during the Spanish…"

"Inquisition," Blair finished, instantly turned on. "Is this a first edition?"

"Yes," his hands reached out to touch the book cover, his fingers brushing hers.

"Dan…."

"You like it?"

"You have no idea," she shook her head and opened the pages. "But. If it's in Spanish, how are we going to…"

"This," Dan pulled an envelope out of his pocket. Quizzically, Blair took it from him; opening it and scanning the contents.

"Spanish lessons?" She looked up to him.

"I thought we could take a class together…"

"You bought her a _class _for her birthday?" Nate shook his head and Serena nudged him.

"And then we can read it…together…" Dan ignored Nate and held Blair's eyes with his.

"You're good, Humphrey…" Blair's voice dropped into seduction mode; wishing she knew even the tiniest bit of Spanish.

"That's it…" Nate took Serena's hand in his and stood. "It's time for us to go."

"No!" It took all of Blair's discipline to tear her eyes from Dan's, looking to her friends. "You don't have to go."

"Please," he chuckled. "I know what it means when the books come out," his eyes were playful; his smile smug.

"You afraid we're going to read to you?" Dan smiled at his friend.

"As a matter of fact…"

"You can relax. Blair and I can wait till you're gone."

"Yeah…well…Evan is at Lily's. So, maybe _we're_ going to go home and **read a book**," Nate smirked and Serena laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "You're going to go home and read a book? Need to borrow one?"

"Nice," Nate's smirk turned into a glare. "You think we don't have books?"

"Oh no, you do. It's just…in my experience, Dr. Seuss doesn't quite cut it with the ladies."

"Excuse me?" Blair's laughter faded briefly as she turned to Dan. "**Ladies**? _Plural_? Who else are you reading to Humphrey?"

"Annnnd, now you're on your own," Nate laughed, patting Dan's shoulder as he moved to kiss Blair's cheek. "Give him hell."

"Happy Birthday B," Serena moved to hug her friend.

"Thank you both, for everything," Blair waved as they stepped off the terrace, content in showing themselves out. She sighed and turned to Dan. "Ladies?"

"Oooh…" Dan collected her in his arms. "You know you're the only one I read to."

"I better be," she grinned as he kissed her; softly at first.

"Well Mrs. Humphrey," Dan's voice was low as he kissed across her cheeks. "You have about three minutes left of your birthday. Any last requests before my 'beck and call' services come to an end?"

"Hmmm…I could use some more champagne." She held her empty glass upside down to illustrate.

"I'm on it." Snatching it from her hand, he moved towards the door.

"And I **would **love for you to read to me…" He took in breath at the look in her eyes.

"Anything in particular?"

"No. You choose."

"Okay…"

"Hey Dan…" Blair sat up slightly.

"Hmmm?" He paused in the doorway and looked back to her.

"Do you still have that party hat?" Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"I do." He grinned.

"Bring it with you when you come back."

The One Hundred and Ninety Seventh was a surprise. In more ways than one. Dan was surprised to find that his wife had more than one ideal way to spend a day. And Blair was surprised to find that, even after her moment of great sadness, being at home with Dan made this birthday closer to perfect than any she had ever had.

But when Dan returned with the champagne and a book, in nothing but his boxers and a party hat—intent on reading to her way past midnight, neither of them were surprised by what happened next. It was a happy birthday indeed.

**The End (of the chapter)**

***Absolutely-in Italian**


	40. The Two HundredthHoliday Style

**A/N: It's the HOLIDAYS at The Humphreys! **

**A/N: A note about Chapter Structure. From here on out, there might be some small changes to structure. As I am going to cover lots of time, I may have chapters that cover one specific date OR chapters that cover bits from a couple of dates and follow a story arc.**

**That being said, The Holidays are going to be a little different. There are going to be Four Chapters. They are going to be shorter and they are all going to have the same paragraph at the beginning. They all link together in some sense since they are the holidays….and it will all make sense as the holidays come to a close. I hope it all makes sense. I was originally going to post it all as one very long chapter, but I thought you might enjoy it better if they were released in quick little spurts. Hope you enjoy. And please let me know!**

**A/N: As always, thanks to Ivory Keys who is traveling Italy right now (hopefully with her own Dan Humphrey!)**

**A/N: And to A.P.…you make this so much better! Thank you for that.**

**The Holidays**

Dan had once read that "Mutual suspicions of mental inadequacy are common during the first year of any marriage." At the time he had chuckled to himself, tossed the magazine article aside and focused on what was in front of him. But, as The Humphrey's navigated their first Holiday Season as a married couple, he began to wish he would have scanned it and saved it on his hard drive.

The 200th, 207th, 209th, and 214th dates would shape up to be definitive moments in their marriage. Though separately they seemed normal—mundane even—together they laid out a mounting challenge that would call them to action and shape them both for years to come.

**The Two Hundredth-Thanksgiving**

It all began on the Monday before Thanksgiving. Blair being in Graduate School had the entire week off and Dan, being employed, was gifted with the one day. His time at Vanity Fair had proven to be not at all what he had hoped. His writing was mediocre because he felt that his assignments were mediocre. It wasn't what he wanted to be doing. And to top it all off, they were sending him out of state for the days leading up to the holiday.

That Monday, he had gone to work and had been informed, much to his dismay, that not only would he be working all week, he would be working out of state. And he flew out that afternoon. Going home to pack, he was left to break the news to his wife. Who was less than pleased.

"_Florida_!" Blair's disdain was abundantly clear. "**Today**!"

"I don't make these decisions, Blair," Dan had defended, though he couldn't help but side with her on this one. "My boss tells me where to go and I go."

"What about Thanksgiving? Our **first **Thanksgiving as husband and wife, our first Thanksgiving at our home…Dan…" She followed him around the office as he packed up his laptop and looked for a few books he wanted to take with him.

"I will be back Wednesday night, Blair."

"At midnight!" She looked at his plane ticket on his desk.

"In plenty of time for the holiday…listen…"

"Dan…" Her voice grew softer. "There's so much to do. The shopping…"

"We took care of that yesterday."

"The preparations…"

"Blair, you make the pie all on your own and the other stuff doesn't even start until that morning."

"What about that thirty pound frozen turkey in the freezer?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"I already moved it to the fridge to thaw and when I get home on Wednesday I'll take it from there," he grinned as he pulled a book from the shelf.

"And the decorations…" He could tell she was running out of reasons to be mad. Holding a book in his hands, he turned to face her, amusement in his eyes.

"Now come on. We both know you weren't going to let me decorate for our first Thanksgiving." He leaned in to kiss her pouty face and smiled. "I have to go. I will be back on Wednesday and we will have the most amazing Thanksgiving since the pilgrims and the Native Americans…"

"You know the pilgrims gave the Natives small pox as a parting gift."

"Well then…we'll do better than that," he chuckled and kissed her again. "Come on Waldorf. I'm leaving on an airplane. Kiss me. Tell me you love me."

"Fine." She huffed, but did just as he asked. "I **do** love you."

"I know," he smiled against her lips. "I love you too." He kissed her again, letting his lips linger just a moment. "In all seriousness, are you going to be okay?"

"Of course," she grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I'm having my group over tonight to study; Lora, Steve, and Natalie. And then on Wednesday Serena and I are going shopping for Evan's First Thanksgiving outfit."

"Luck guy," Dan chuckled as he thought of their growing little nephew.

"Yes, he is. Also…" She grabbed the book from his hand. "…you're not taking Edwin Drood with you. It's mine."

"Fine," he laughed and kissed her again. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she admitted, reluctantly releasing her hold on him. "Call me when you get there?"

"Of course," he nodded and opened the door. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye," she stood in the entry way and watched as he stepped outside. Just as the door began to swing shut, she shouted. "I hate your job!"

"Noted!" He called back. And with one last look in her direction, committing her sexy frustration to memory, he stepped through the door and allowed it to close.

Despite Blair's contempt for Dan's absence, the time between Monday and Wednesday flew by. She spent the days preparing for their family dinner; making place cards, organizing the color scheme, choosing an outfit. And she spent the nights out with friends. On Monday and Tuesday it was her cohort from Grad School; Lora, Steve, and Natalie.

And she spent all of Wednesday with her best friend and her favorite little man; shopping and playing. When she went to bed that night, she had hopes of staying awake until he arrived. But her body had other ideas and she drifted off to sleep.

When Dan arrived home; tired and homesick, he dropped his laptop and books in his office, his suitcase by his closet and then he climbed into bed next to his slightly snoring wife and joined her in slumber.

He woke before she did and his mind was heavy from travel and frustration. He slipped from bed, not wanting to wake her. As he showered and dressed for the day, he found it more and more difficult to mask his annoyance with his job. It was a good job, he would never complain. But it wasn't what he wanted to be doing. Yes, he wanted to write. But this was barely writing; following around groups of celebrities and reporting back on the newest trends in South Beach. But he _was_ writing. For Vanity Fair. And not all of it was bad. Mentally chastising himself, he went to the kitchen to start the turkey. Tons of people would kill for his job. He should swallow his issues and move forward. It was Thanksgiving and sooner or later, his wife was going to be waking. And before he dealt with whatever he had coming, he needed some coffee.

Blair woke an hour later to the smell of coffee and the sounds of Thanksgiving preparation. Padding down the hallway, she grinned from ear to ear when she saw him.

"You made it…" She called out, surprising him.

"I told you I would," he shut the oven behind the turkey and went immediately to her. Gathering her into his arms, he kissed her. "Good morning."

"Good Morning…I'm glad you're home."

"Ugh…" He groaned, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes. But I think I'll go dress first. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," he nodded and moved back to the island where he had placed a whole host of ingredients and utensils. "I'll be here when you get back."

And he was. When she returned not too long after, looking impeccable and bright, Dan was in the midst of mashing potatoes and stirring cranberry sauce.

"How can I help?" She called out as she floated into the kitchen, going straight for coffee with milk.

"Hey…" He leaned away from the potatoes to kiss her again. "Mmmm…you taste like…"

"Vanilla and berries?" She grinned, touching a finger to her lips. "I bought it in Italy, remember? You helped me pick it out."

"Of course I remember," he laughed and nodded towards the cranberry sauce. "Would you mind stirring that?"

"Not at all," she watched him move about the kitchen for a moment, enjoying the sight of him at home, before turning her attention to the sauce; sipping at her coffee.

"So I see you made it three days without me," he broached the topic with a half smirk.

"I did," she groaned. "But I didn't like it. I don't like having you away from home longer than a day."

"I gathered," he laughed, secretly thrilled that she had missed him. "And for the record, I don't like being away from home for longer than a day."

"Yeah, I know." She met his eyes with sympathy. "Well, at least you have a long weekend…"

"Actually," Dan sighed. "I have to go back in tomorrow."

"What? Dan!"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I am. You know that I would rather be here with you…"

"Then _be_ here with me."

"That's not how it works, and you know it."

"It _should _be how it works," she groaned; knowing fully well how childish it sounded.

"Come on, Waldorf." He looked to her with narrowed eyes. "I know you've had a job before. You know how this works."

"I know," she huffed. "But I hate your job right now."

"I know…" He sighed. "I know you do. And to be perfectly honest, lately, it hasn't been what I had hoped."

"I know it hasn't, Dan…" She watched him thoughtfully for a moment. "You know what…you should quit."

"What?" He looked to her as though she had lost her mind. "I cannot just quit my job."

"Why not?" She called as she removed the cranberry sauce from the burner, stirring.

"What do you mean why not?" He chuckled and shook some spices into the potatoes. "Because I just…I _can't."_

"Yes you can." Her eyes were wide. "You can. If this is about money…"

"It's not about money," he laughed. "It's about my dreams and aspirations. Blair—I want to be a writer. I have always wanted to be a writer."

"Not like this you haven't." She shook her head and checked the sauce to be sure it was cooling enough. "Don't pretend that I just met you. I know you. And you want to write what YOU want to write. Not some inane article about…" She thought for a moment. "What were you even writing about in _Florida_?"

"Trust me...nothing that's going to convince you it was worth the three days." He wiped his hands on a dish towel and stirred the potatoes again.

"Vanity Fair is slipping." Her voice had warning to it. "I am telling you, you should get out of there before they become the next Enquirer."

"Really Blair?" He laughed and moved to the side of the island opposite her. "Would you just let it go? I'm not going to quit."

"Fine, Humphrey. Suit yourself. But one day you're going to see that I'm right. Because I am always…" And as Blair turned, waving her spoon in her hand, cranberry sauce flung across the counter and right onto Dan; who looked up at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Oh my God…" She stifled a giggle. "I'm so…"

"Are you laughing?" He wiped at the huge glob of sauce oozing down the front of his shirt; fighting the laugh that bubbled inside of him. "Look at my shirt! This isn't funny."

"It's a little funny."

"You know this going to stain." He eyed her playfully.

"Oh relax! It's just a _plaid_shirt!" She rolled her eyes and dropped her spoon to the counter.

"Just a three hundred dollar plaid shirt! You bought me this shirt on our honey…" He watched as she stuck her finger in the sauce and then, with a wicked smile, brought that finger to his face; smearing it across his cheek.

"There you go." She licked her finger and turned back to the stove. "Now you match your...HEY! What the hell was that?" Her hands reached up to feel what hit her in the back of the head.

"I'm going to go with mashed potatoes." And when she spun around, Dan was wearing a wicked grin.

"Daniel Humphrey." She scooped the potatoes from her hair.

"God you're sexy when you're covered in carbs," he smirked and watched her carefully.

"Oh yeah?" She crooked an eyebrow.

"Mmm Hmmm," he nodded.

"That was a dangerous move there, Humphrey," Blair moved slowly, taking a step to the side, intent on rounding the island towards him.

"You started it Waldorf," he remained tense, alert; ready for her to strike.

"That?" She pointed at his shirt. "That was an accident…" Her hand moved then, scooping up a tub of whipped cream. "This, however…"

"Don't do it…" He warned, holding tight to the bowl of potatoes, still armed. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"You wouldn't." She shook her head.

"Try me." He raised his eyebrows.

"This skirt cost over five hundred dollars."

"Well then maybe you should take it off."

"Ooooh. That's very forward Mr. Humphrey." She took a step closer.

"Well, I've been gone for three days, Mrs. Humphrey." He took a step closer, lowering his bowl slightly, feeling this interaction was about to take a whole new direction. Just as she stepped close, he lowered his head slightly. "I've missed you…"

"Oh Dan…" She sighed and tilted her head up to his. "I've missed you too."

And he really should have seen it coming. He should have seen the way her mouth twitched, the way her eyes flashed, but he was so damn excited to kiss her, that he missed it. Before he knew what was happening, his face was being covered with a handful of whipped cream. He could hear her laugh as his hands wiped the cream from his eyes.

"Oh it's on now." And as soon as he could see, he was sending the remainder of the potatoes her way.

And it was on. After Blair finished the whipped cream, she reached for the green bean casserole. When Dan ran out of potatoes, he reached for the milk carton, drenching her hair. As she moved towards the other counter in search of ammunition, Dan picked up the pie sitting next to the oven.

"I hope you like apple…" He called out, turning towards her.

"STOP!" She yelled, holding her hands up in the air. "Not the pie! Dan! If you love me, you will put down the pie! It's my father's favorite and if you destroy the pie, I'll never have time to make another!" Slowly, but carefully Dan lowered the pie back to the counter.

There was a moment, a long beat, where they stood, unarmed and breathing heavy; watching the other for a sign of surrender. And just as Dan's hands moved away from the counter, from behind Blair's back came the hose from the sink. Her laughter rang out through the apartment as she shot cold water at him.

"Blair!" He yelled, holding his hands up to block the water she was spraying into his face. Moving forward, he was going after the hose. As he reached her there was a mess of water spraying every which way.

"DAN!" They were soaked with water and wild with laughter. After a valiant struggle, Dan managed to wrench the hose away from her. Releasing the trigger, he looked down at his wife; all tangled and wet and happy in their crazy hold on each other and he fell just a bit more in love with her.

"Marry me?" He panted. And just like that, the hose fell from their hands, their bodies collided; and their lips fused together in a desperate sort of way that was reminiscent of their first time together.

The kitchen was a mess. Their clothes were destroyed. But as Dan pressed Blair back against the counter, those facts flew from their minds. His lips were hot and urgent against hers; his hands holding her tightly to him. His intentions were clear and Blair could barely control herself. She had missed him so much and she wanted this; need this. From somewhere in the small corners of her mind, she remembered what day it was, what they were preparing for. Her hands ceased their work on the buttons to his shirt.

"Dan….." She gasped for breath. "We can't."

"We can," he nodded, his hands moving up under her shirt, making her moan. "We're married now. We can do this whenever we want to…"

"But…" She breathed as his lips found that incredibly sensitive spot on her neck. "Oh God…Dan…We have ten minutes before we seriously have to start the food or…our families…"

"Ten minutes?" He chuckled, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground; his mouth going immediately to her chest. "You would be shocked and amazed at what I can do in ten minutes"

Dan's lips stayed hot on her skin as he dipped slightly, his hands moving to her hips and lifting her up to the counter. His mouth moved to hers while his arms pushed all food preparation items to the floor. Almost involuntarily, Blair's hands moved through Dan's buttons and tossed his stained $300 plaid shirt to the ground. Moving her skirt up her legs to bunch at her waist, Dan sucked in a breath. God he missed her. Stepping back only to rid himself of his pants, Dan watched, mouth slightly agape, as Blair slide her silk thong down her legs and, her eyes staring steamily at him, opened her legs ever so slightly.

"Shock and amaze me Humphrey," her head tilted to the side as her lips pulled up in a smile, barely masking her intense desire for him.

Moving to stand between her knees, his hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her forward in a kiss. A kiss full of want and need and….God…a total lack of control. She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. And he went, with a one long, slow thrust, until he couldn't possibly be closer to her. Wrapping her legs up and around his waist, she draped her arms around his shoulders, wanting to feel his skin on hers.

Holding her so that she was slightly up and off the counter, leaning almost onto him, he began to move; with a pace that was so slow it was almost painful. Her fingers dug into his skin on his back as her breath grew shorter. He knew it was going to be fast. She knew it was going to be fast. But it didn't matter. The foreplay had happened in the food fight, the build up had happened in the teasing. Lifting her completely off the counter, he groaned as she pushed down onto him. Whispering her name against the hot salty skin of her neck, he struggled to wait for her. Tossing her hair back, she let her head roll back and he couldn't help but look up and watch her as she panted and sighed and with an "oh God" at the back of her throat, she went. And Dan, holding out as long as he could, followed blissfully behind.

"Oh my God…" Blair took long, deep breaths, slumping against his shoulder as he rested her, and by relation him, onto the counter; not releasing his hold on her. "Maybe you should be sent to Florida more often." A low laugh rumbled from Dan's chest; vibrating against her skin.

"Maybe," he was soft with her now, as he moved her hair back from her face; kissing her nose and then her forehead. Holding her close, he waited till her breathing stabilized before pulling away just slightly.

"Oh my…" She looked over his shoulder at the remains of their food fight. "This is just…"

"Don't worry about it," he kissed her. "You go shower and get dressed and I'll clean up the mess." With one more kiss, Blair nodded and allowed Dan to help her down from the counter; leaving the remainder of her clothes on the floor next to his. Dan watched as she disappeared down the hallway towards the room. Then, with a sigh, he pulled his boxers on and tackled the mess they had made. When Blair returned, Dan had managed to make the kitchen shine; cleaned and disinfected; and had even begun preparations on the food they had destroyed. Taking over for him at the stove, Blair carefully kissed him before he hurried to re-shower and re-dress.

And even though they had destroyed their first round of Thanksgiving dinner, and even though Dan had in fact taken a little longer than ten minutes, the Humphrey's First Thanksgiving was a smashing success. Their entire family came, including Harold and Roman visiting from France and Allison and Jenny from Hudson. Nate and Serena brought Evan, dressed to the nines in his First Thanksgiving onesie and hat; complete with turkey feathers. The food was impressive. The wine was delicious. And the conversation flowed seamlessly. And whenever Dan and Blair crossed paths in the kitchen, both of them thought of the mess they had made and smiled wide. Despite Dan's frustration at work and Blair's insistence that he leave to pursue different avenues, they both had quite a bit for which to be thankful. And at the top of that list; each other.

**To Be Continued….**

**The Two Hundred and Seventh-Christmas**


	41. The Two Hundred and Seventh Holiday Styl

**A/N: It's the HOLIDAYS at The Humphreys! For answers about structure, see Chapter 40 (Thanksgiving).**

**A/N: A huge "Happy Back To School" wish for all of you who are heading back this week (or whom are already there); including but not limited to IvoryKeys (can't WAIT for your new stuff), Steph (your requested Dan/Nate scene is on the way) and my AP (would never have made it through 'the holidays' without you).**

**A/N: I was reading through old chapters and old reviews and I'm wondering if some of the earlier folks are still reading or if they've dropped off….and I'm so happy to see new folks….thank you all so much for reading and for reviewing. It means the world to me.**

**The Holidays**

Dan had once read that "Mutual suspicions of mental inadequacy are common during the first year of any marriage." At the time he had chuckled to himself, tossed the magazine article aside and focused on what was in front of him. But, as The Humphrey's navigated their first Holiday Season as a married couple, he began to wish he would have scanned it and saved it on his hard drive.

The 200th, 207th, 209th, and 214th dates would shape up to be definitive moments in their marriage. Though separately they seemed normal—mundane even—together they laid out a mounting challenge that would call them to action and shape them both for years to come.

**The Two Hundred and Seventh-Christmas**

**Christmas Eve-Eve**

As Thanksgiving faded into memory, Christmas moved into focus. But the fight remained the same. Dan was working, it seemed more so than he was before the holidays began. And Blair was consistent in her disappointment and in her unsolicited advice regarding his employment. His weeks were packed and his weekends were short. He barely managed to squeeze in time to shop for a Christmas tree (or the time it took to haul it up to the twenty first floor of their building). And there were things that he missed altogether.

He missed a party.

He missed shopping.

He missed the lighting of the tree at Rockefeller Center.

He missed decorating. _Almost_.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Blair had not-so-graciously bumped back decorating their new place to this particular day; knowing that it was the first of the three days he had been given off to celebrate the holiday. So, when his boss called the night before telling him there was an article in need of his presence "two days ago" and could he please come in for at least a half a day tomorrow…Blair was furious. And the way Dan could tell she was furious was her silence. Immediately after the words "I have to go in tomorrow" left his mouth, she left the office.

No words. No scowl. She simply turned and walked out. _That's_ how you knew Blair Waldorf was furious. Groaning in defeat, Dan followed.

"It will only be half a day. Three quarters at the most. I will come home and we can immediately start decorating. We can make a night out of it. I'll make dinner and we can decorate and…and who cares if we're up late. We don't have to be to Hudson until tomorrow night and we're skyping with your parents at noon. We can sleep until then…" He watched as she disappeared into their bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Resting his head against the door with a thud, he sighed. "Blair…I'm sorry. I am so…sorry." He heard the water from the shower begin to run. "Please Blair. What can I do to make this up to you? What can I…" And when the door came flying open, he about fell over onto her.

"What can you do?" Her eyes were wide. "What can you **do**? _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing. You know why? I've done it all. The shopping. The wrapping. The parties. The festivities. The…" She took a breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "And apparently now the decorating. Tomorrow is our last day before Christmas Eve and it's all done. So…You can do nothing Daniel. Absolutely nothing…" She turned as though to leave and then looked back up at him. "Except for maybe…go to work." And the door shut again.

"Blair…" He reached for the handle. Finding it locked, he pushed away from the door and went back to the office thinking that if he started his research that night, he would be home faster the next day.

And that night was the first night since they had married that Blair went to bed without so much as a word to him. And it stung them both.

The next morning he woke, showered, and after placing a risky but necessary kiss to her forehead, he begrudgingly went to work.

His day was long, stressful and completely unnecessary. The article was slightly to the right of fluff and, in his opinion could have waited until after the holiday break. He couldn't help but wonder what it was he was doing there? Was his boss trying to prove something? Trying to test him? And why had he agreed to this? His wife was at home, wanting to make memories with him and he had been continually disappointing her. By the time he was done and walking out the door (sooner than he had expected), he honestly couldn't decide if he was angrier at his boss for asking him to come in or at himself for agreeing to it. Either way, once the article was submitted, he was leaving; vowing not to answer one call from this number until after Christmas.

Making a few stops along the way, Dan hurried home; hoping against reason that he would find some way to make it up to Blair. His goal was to salvage the rest of the day and put them on good standing for all of the celebrating they would be doing in the next two days and the weekend that followed immediately. His stops were specific and quick and before he could hum "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas", he was bursting through the door, bags in tow.

"Blair! I'm home...I'm..." He dropped the bags on the table in the living room and tossed his coat onto the couch; making his way through the rooms of their place. "I left early and I stopped off at this store and bought this ridiculous ornament with...Blair! Blair!" And it dawned on him. The house was empty. Blair was gone; most likely shopping.

Though he was sad to be alone, what hit him even harder was that this was the feeling his wife had been sitting with since the holidays began. Alone in an empty home. He felt terrible; guilty and sad. Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair, rolled up his sleeves, and went to work.

When Blair returned, shopping bags in hand, Dan was waiting for her. Sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his feet stretched out in front of him, he looked up to her with an optimistic smile.

"Are you locked out?" Blair looked down at him; eyes narrowed. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"No. I just…I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you stepped off the elevator." He pulled himself to his feet and brushed his hands on his pants.

"Why is that exactly?" She raised an eyebrow as he moved closer.

"Well…I hated how last night ended. Me in the office, you going to bed without telling me good night…I hated it." Blair held his eyes and her breath for a beat and then, softening the tiniest bit, she nodded.

"Me too." She sighed. "I know you think I was being ridiculous."

"I don't think you were being ridiculous."

"Lora does."

"Lora?"

"I went to coffee with Lora and Steve."

"From Grad school…." Dan nodded. "I would love to meet them sometime."

"They would love to meet you too. And…you could have met them had you gone to the end of the year…" Blair trailed off, looking to the ground and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Blair."

"What?" She looked surprised at his words.

"Here…" He took the bags from her hands and sat them just inside the doorway, reaching for something right inside the doorway and holding it out to her.

"What is this?" She held the stick between her fingers

"An olive branch." He folded his arms across his chest.

"An actual olive branch?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Where does one even find an olive branch this time of year?"

"You know that place over on..." Dan began to explain and chuckled. "You know what, it doesn't matter. What I am trying to say is…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I'm sorry you've been taking on most of the duties around here and that's not fair...I…I should have been home more. It's…the holidays and it's our first Christmas as the Humphrey's and…I didn't need to be in the office today. I mean…my boss wanted me there but I should have said no. I should have refused and spent the day with you. I know that now and I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Well…" The corners of her mouth tipped up in a smile. "That was a pretty good apology."

"I've been thinking about it all day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He reached out for her hand then. "Forgive me?"

"Well…you did offer me an olive branch," she held it up, her smile widening.

"And you accepted it," Dan brought her fingers to his lips for a light kiss.

"Come on Humphrey," she pulled on his hand and moved to open the door. "We better get in there and get to work. At this rate, we'll be lucky to have the tree up before we have to leave for Hudson tomorrow..." She took four steps into the apartment before it hit her.

The hundreds of twinkle lights.

The Stockings on the mantle.

The tinsel.

The wreaths.

The holly.

The bows.

The poinsettias.

The candles.

The Christmas Music.

The mistletoe.

"Oh...My…" She turned to her husband who was wearing a smug grin and a Santa hat. "You did all of this? By yourself?"

"I told you…" He held onto her hand, pulling her further into their home. "I am really sorry."

"Wow…" She took it all in. "It's all done?"

"Except for the tree," he was quick to correct. "I thought we should decorate the tree together."

"Dan…" The icy exterior she had put in place was melting rapidly.

"And there's a pot of chili…"

"A pot of chili?" She seemed a little leery and he laughed.

"And hot cocoa," he nodded his head towards the kitchen. "Oh! And candy canes," he pulled one from his pocket as evidence.

"You're good," she grinned, taking the candy cane from him.

"And…" Dan reached for the table and produced a book.

"A book."

"Of course," he smiled wide; what would a holiday be without a book. Blair took the old, worn hardback from his hands and sighed.

"The Night Before Christmas," Blair read the title.

"My dad used to read it to us when we were kids."

"Is this the actual one he read to you?"

"Yeah," Dan nodded.

"He let us have it?"

"He was thrilled when I asked."

"I can see Rufus reading to you and Jenny; all of you snuggled up under a blanket." Blair smiled as she flipped through the pages.

"Well it was more a…rap…" Dan chuckled as he thought of it. "And he did it until we were like seventeen, so…not all of us under a blanket."

"Rufus raps?" Blair laughed.

"Psh…Of course Rufus raps," Dan's eyes went wide with mock surprise. "So…what first?"

"Hot cocoa, tree, book," Blair pointed as she listed the order.

"You got it," he clapped his hands together and turned to leave. Grabbing his hand, Blair tugged him back.

"I meant…" She stepped closer to him, his arms automatically encircling her. "YOU…hot cocoa…tree…book."

"Ah…" He nodded with a grin and bent his head to kiss her; effectively ending the fight and welcoming her home.

Three hours, five cups of hot cocoa and a magnificently decorated tree later, Dan and Blair were snuggled up on the couch, under one blanket. Dan wrapped his arm around her as she settled into him and opened his book; their book.

"T'was the night before Christmas…" His voice was low as he read from the pages.

"It's not exactly the night before Christmas," she interrupted, tugging on the white fluffy ball hanging from his Santa hat.

"Look around, Waldorf…It might be the 23rd outside, but in here…" He reached into his shirt pocket and produced a candy cane. She grinned as she accepted it.

"You may continue." Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he did as she requested. The day had started and ended in silence; but cuddled up with his wife in the soft glow of the twinkle lights; that was a silence Dan could handle.

**Christmas Eve**

Christmas Eve began with the requisite festivities. Dan donned, at her request, his Santa hat for most of the morning. And Blair donned, at his request, one of his flannel shirts. They had coffee and breakfast next to the tree. They moved to the office to have a Skype session with her parents, all four in France. After showers and dressing, The Humphries loaded their gifts into the car (the very same car Blair could not believe they were traveling in again) and began their commute to Hudson. They would be spending Christmas Eve with Allison and Jenny. Having spent time and thought on the gifts for both women, Blair was exceptionally excited to celebrate with Dan's family.

As per usual, Blair was fully of sarcastic, biting remarks about the tiny, antiquated car they were traveling in. And normally, that sort of thing would just roll right off of Dan. He was nothing if not familiar with her sharp tongue. But the stress from the holiday, the lack of sleep, and the falling snow; had him tensed and ready to strike. So, when they were ten minutes from his mother's house, he couldn't take any more.

"Jesus Blair!" His voice echoed in the car. "Do you think that you could lay off the insults, just for a few minutes? It's Christmas Eve for God's sake!"

"I…" Blair's wide eyes and slightly open mouth registered the shock she felt inside. Looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry."

"No…" Dan exhaled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell like that…I just…I've had a rough week and I'm stressed and…I'm sorry."

"You know…" Blair smiled; content with the apology. "I know what would help relieve all that stress."

"Oh?" Dan's eyebrows went up.

"You could quit that job of yours….stay at home, in your own office, at your own desk, with your own typewriter and write the next, great…"

"Enough," Dan's voice was curt as he cut her off; his eyes cold and pointed at the road. "I told you. I am not quitting my job. I'm not quitting my job. How many times do you need to hear that from me? I…jobs are stressful sometimes Blair. They suck sometimes and right now mine is both…"

"I'm simply saying…"

"I know what you're saying. You've been saying it since Thanksgiving. I haven't lost my memory. I know what you're saying. And I am asking you, politely, for what I hope to be the last time for at least a day, to stop saying it."

"Fine. I won't bring it up again."

"Fine?" He glanced to her. "Just like that? Fine?"

"Yep," she folded her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead. "Fine. Just like that."

A whole eight minutes passed between them absolutely silent. And as Dan pulled the car to a stop in front of his mother's house, he couldn't help but think that things were far from _fine_. Blair stepped from the car and rounded towards the back, collecting bags of gifts into her hands.

"Blair?" Dan asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She turned a smile to him.

"Are you…okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," she nodded, pulling the last gift from the car and turning towards the house.

"Oh-kay…" Dan watched her for a moment and then followed her up the short walk to his mother's home.

They were greeted, immediately and excitedly, by his mom and Jenny. They were pulled into the warmth; a jumble of hugs and hellos. It was only a matter of moments before their coats were hung, their bags were stowed in the guest room and the gifts were under the tree. Jenny went to the dining room to finish setting the table and the newlyweds sat on the couch opposite Allison.

"So Blair," she turned a smile to her daughter-in-law. "How did the first semester of Graduate School end up for you?"

"Quite well, thank you," Blair smiled genuinely back at her mother-in-law. She was happy that things had turned around so much since their first meeting.

"Fantastic. And you Dan? How has work been?" Allison turned her eyes to her son. Blair cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows, looking to her husband in interest.

"Well…" Dan sighed, his body tensing next to Blair's. "It's been less than ideal."

"Oh no," his mother frowned.

"I've just been working…a lot and…not really on stuff that I want to be working on and…" He took a deep breath. "And it just hasn't been that great."

"Actually…" Blair opened her mouth, but Dan cut her off; voice low and pointed.

"I know what you're going to say, Blair. And can we please just NOT have this conversation again tonight." A beat passed between them; both of them surprised by his tone. Pressing her lips together, Blair nodded and continued in that not-so-sweet way of hers.

"I was going to say that he even though he is stressed, he has been producing some real quality work..." She smiled at his mother and then turned stone eyes to him. "But sure _Daniel_. We can NOT have that conversation again tonight." And then Blair rose to her feet and moved towards the kitchen, leaving a confused Allison and Dan in her wake.

"Hey…" Blair flashed a small smile at Jenny as she entered the room.

"Hey…" Jenny looked up to her from where she stood, collecting napkins to take to the dining room table. "I didn't get to talk to you much at Thanksgiving…How have you been?"

"Okay…" Blair reached for the silverware next to the napkins. "Let me help you."

"Something wrong?" Jenny eyed Blair as she pulled a bottle of wine from one of the bags they had brought with them.

"Your brother is mad at me," Blair sighed by way of explanation, pulling open a drawer to find a corkscrew.

"What?" Jenny laughed, producing what her sister-in-law was looking for. "He didn't seem mad."

"Trust me on this one…" Blair took the item from Jenny. "Thanks. Want to have a drink with me?"

"A drink?" Jenny chuckled as they walked into the dining room. "Sure. Why not?" The two women moved around; Jenny putting down the napkins as Blair followed behind with silverware. When they finished, Blair opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Settling into chairs on opposite sides of the table, Jenny clinked her glass to Blair's. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Blair smiled and drank.

"So…why is Dan mad at you?" And just as Blair opened her mouth to unload, Dan stepped into the room.

"Well, look at that. There he is!" Blair exclaimed a little too happily. "Why don't you ask him yourself."

"Okay…" Jenny smiled up at her brother. "Why are you mad at Blair?"

"I'm not mad at..." He exhaled. "Blair, I'm not mad at you. Would you stop telling people I am mad at you?"

"_People_?" Blair chuckled. "It's Jenny. Your sister. Don't make it sound like I'm telling a bunch of random people off the street." She rolled her eyes. "And yes, Dan. You are mad at me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You snapped at me in the car."

"See. I KNEW everything wasn't fine."

"So…you were mad before you got here?" Jenny was having just a tad too much fun poking at her brother.

"I was not mad…"

"But you're mad now?" Jenny chuckled when he turned his glare to her.

"I am not mad."

"**Yes **he _is_," Blair spoke into her glass, taking a sip.

"Why is he mad?" Jenny asked Blair.

"Because I want him to be happy," Blair's voice was mocking as she turned towards Jenny to explain. "I want him to live his dream and be deliriously happy. Oh what a _terrible_ wife am I."

"I wouldn't say _terrible_."

"No?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"More like bossy and demanding and just a **tad** overly dramatic…" His eyes went wide.

"Well…" Blair laughed. "Don't hold back, Humphrey."

"Guys," Jenny interrupted with a smirk. "It's Christmas…in Hudson. Couldn't you save all of this drama for tomorrow in the city?"

"Blair, you said you weren't going to bring it up again."

"I didn't. _You_ did. I was going to say something complimentary about your writing."

"I didn't know that. I thought you were going to…"

"I know what you thought. Why do you think I'm in here with Jenny and this bottle of wine?"

"Blair. Please…I am so-" His mother joined them in the dining room.

"What's going on in here?" She looked around the room.

"I just opened a bottle of wine we brought back from Italy," Blair smiled at her mother in law and held up the bottle. "Would you like a glass?"

"Absolutely," she nodded and moved further into the room, lifting her glass off the table and holding it to Blair. Allison sat at the table next to Jenny and looked up at a pensive Dan. "Are you going to join us or…"

"Dan's mad," Jenny brought her mother up to speed as Dan groaned.

"I am not mad. I am not MAD." He reached for his glass on the table and took the bottle from Blair's hands.

"Why are you mad?" Allison watched his face carefully.

"Oh my god…I…" He sighed and sank into a chair next to his wife who was sipping sweetly from her glass. "Look what you've started."

"Jenny," Allison couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. "Why don't you help me bring in dinner?"

"Sure…" She winked at her brother and rose to follow her mother. Blair stared straight ahead as the two women slipped from the room.

"Blair…" Dan turned to his wife, ready to apologize and move on.

"Yes dear?" She blinked and smiled at him.

"Are we going to do this all night?" He waved his hand between them.

"I don't think so," her lips twitched in a smile and he let out a breath. "But you never can tell."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," his voice was genuine, his eyes soft.

"Sorry you snapped in the car? Or sorry you snapped in the living room?" She tilted her head; dark curls tumbling to the side.

"Both…" He reached out to touch her hair. "I shouldn't snap at you because I'm stressed at work."

"You shouldn't," she shook her head, his hand moving closer to her face.

"Think you can forgive me?" His hand cupped her cheek as he moved forward in his chair.

"I think…it is Christmas and I just might be in the forgiving mood. And…" Blair thought it over for a moment before pulling his hand from her face and squeezing it in hers. She quickly finished her glass and sat it back on the table. "I think maybe I'll go help them in the kitchen." And then Dan watched as she rose from the table and ran her fingers lightly through the curls at the back of his neck-connecting with him, "Don't let it happen again Humphrey." With a ruffle of his hair, she disappeared from the room.

Sighing, Dan topped off his glass and sat back in his chair. He found himself wishing his mother had a boyfriend or a guy-friend or…even a dog…anything so that it wasn't just him left in the dining room with the three women in the kitchen.

The three most important women in his life, all of whom continuously felt the need to step into his life to 'make it better'.

All of whom cared a great deal about him.

All of whom were convinced he was mad and stressed.

All of whom were about to join each other in taking down several bottles of wine.

And all Dan could do was have a drink and prepare himself. The night was about to become very merry and bright.

Five hours, four bottles of wine and a room full of gifts later, Dan and Blair were making their way to the guest room. Dan wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against him; slightly tipsy and in need of support.

"Okay Waldorf…" Dan shut the door to the room and turned towards Blair, who had begun stripping her clothes off and was standing in lingerie in the middle of the room.

"Okay Humphrey…" She spun around to face him, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol; giggling slightly.

"You okay?" He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. Her perfect hair was in slight disarray. Her perfect makeup smudged just the tiniest bit, making way for her naturally flushed cheeks.

"Mmm Hmmm…" She nodded and took a step towards him. "I'm better than okay."

"Good," he shrugged off his shirt and laid it on a chair; watching her step up to him, her face poised in mid-seduction-eyes wide and dark, bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. If he hadn't wanted her so much, essentially all of the time, he would find this particular moment hilarious. As it was, he found her alarmingly charming. Her head tilted to the side and her lips curled into a smile. "What are you doing?" He smirked as her hands moved to his chest; running her fingers over his skin. He knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm thinking…" Her eyes peeked up at him through her lashes.

"About?" His eyebrow arched, curious. His skin tingled as her fingers traced over his stomach.

"All of the things I'm about to do to you," her smile turned wicked as her hands reached his belt. Dan inhaled sharply, his body instantly alert.

"Whoa…" He breathed, pulling her hands into his. "I don't think that's such a..." He trailed off as she stepped closer; the heat off her body warming his.

"What?" She chuckled at his momentary stall in thought. Using this as an advantage, she brought her lips to his skin. Dan, struggling, shook his head.

"We can't do this."

"We're married remember," she pulled on his hands, moving him closer to her. "We can do this whenever we want."

"It's not that I don't want to…Trust me," he assured her, kissing the backs of her hands in turn. "It's just that…my mother is here. My sister is here…."

"Your wife is here," she purred, nuzzling into his neck. "And she is tipsy and frisky and so, so ready for you…" She placed his hand on the outside of her underwear and sighed at the contact.

"Blair…" He groaned, his eyes closing; his body momentarily winning the battle raging inside of him. His hand moved against her as his other wrapped around her waist.

"There you go," her hand pressed encouragingly on his and then moved back to his belt, her lips kissing at his neck.

"Wa…wait…" He took a full step back, his hands leaving her body. Dan took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

"But…"

"No," he shook his head and held up a hand; taking another step back.

"Dan…Please…" Her face was pleading.

"Blair…"

"Come on Humphrey…"

"I can't. I…Blair, I am not going to have sex with you in my _mother's house_…she is just down the hall." The look on his face was stern, but it took all he had to put it there. "She'll hear us. She'll hear you."

"She won't," Blair shook her head. "I'll be very, very quiet."

"No," Dan laughed. "No you won't. You aren't to begin with and you're drunk. So…" He ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms. "No. I'm sorry, but no. Not tonight. Not here." Blair watched him for a moment and then, begrudgingly, gave in.

"Boo!" She stomped her foot and turned away from him, moving to dress in her pajamas. "I miss fun Dan; the man who would have sex with his wife in front of random Italians at the beach. What happened to him? When did he go away only to replaced with old-man Dan?"

"Old-man Dan?" He laughed, pulling on his pajama pants and a t-shirt. "So the seduction phase of this evening has ended?"

"You bet your ass," she began to pull back the covers. "Is this because you're still mad at me?"

"Oh for the love of…" Dan groaned, slipping into bed next to her. "I am not mad at you Blair. I am not mad at you. I am not mad at you. What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

"Well…" Her smirk was back; eyebrows arched. "I can think of something that would do the trick."

"Except for that," his eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she huffed and laid back against the pillow, bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"Come here…" His arms wrapped around her. "Come on…" And, though she wanted to keep up the impression that she was mad, she went to him; snuggling close to his warm body and letting out a sigh. "I love you Blair Humphrey." She melted just so.

"I love you too Dan Humphrey." And then, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes, intent on sleeping off the stress and wine they had encountered throughout the night.

Blair, the tipsier of the two, was out in a matter of moments. Dan chuckled at her snoring as he remembered how 'ready to go' she had been only minutes before. He, however, was wide awake. After tossing and turning and battling for sleep, he gave in. Settling Blair into bed, he quietly stepped out of the room and moved towards the kitchen. Maybe some hot tea would help. When he rounded the corner and flipped on the light, he discovered that he was not alone in his thinking.

"Hey…" His mother greeted him from her spot at the breakfast bar.

"Hey…" He smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Tea?" She pointed at the kettle. "It's Chamomile; soothing and caffeine free."

"Please," he nodded and a silence fell over them as Dan reached for another mug and teabag. She poured him some water and watched him lean back against the counter, eyes on the kettle.

"Want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What's going on between you and Blair…" He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. "I _know_ you're not mad at her. And I know she doesn't really think you are…" Dan shook his head with a smile. "But I also know something is going on."

"Yeah…" Dan sighed and a silence settled over the kitchen. "She wants me to quit my job. She thinks I hate it. I mean…I…" He shrugged and admitted, "I do hate it. And she knows that and…and ever since she's figured it out, she's been trying to convince me to quit."

"Wow," Allison sighed as she sat her mug on the counter. "That's…big."

"Ha," Dan chuckled. "I suppose it is."

"And…what do you think about that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, turning the mug in his hand. "I mean…she's right. There are times when I hate it. And it's definitely not what I want to be doing…"

"Sure," Allison nodded.

"But who cares, right?" Dan laughed. "I mean…how many people out there are in jobs they aren't exactly loving? How many people just go to work every day because they have to, you know? And what….I'm above that now? Because I married Blair Waldorf? I don't know…it just doesn't sit well with me. That I could just quit a job because it wasn't perfect? Sit around and be a kept man?"

"Is that what she's saying? That you should quit and stay home? Eating bon bons and watching Soap Operas?" His mother giggled slightly at the image.

"No," he couldn't help but laugh a little. "She's….she thinks I should stay home and write. She thinks I should…I don't know….she thinks I should write a book."

"Ah…." His mother nodded and pulled out the chair next to her. "Come sit with me for a minute?" Dan nodded and did as she asked. A moment of silence passed before his mother continued. "As your mother….all I have ever really wanted for you was for you to be happy. I mean…as a child I wanted you to clean your room and be nice to your sister and…occasionally….stop talking so I could have a moment of peace…" Dan laughed. "But in the grand scheme of things, mothers want their sons to achieve their dreams and be happy."

"Okay…" He mumbled into his mug.

"So…what would that look like? Achieving your dreams? Being happy?"

"Well…" Dan sighed; partly because he knew exactly where this was headed. "I guess I would be writing…a book. Not following around celebrities and fashion shows. Though, let's face it I would probably be attending a few fashion shows because I would be married to Blair and she loves a show as much as…" The side of his mouth pulled up in a half smirk. "I see what you're doing here."

"What am I doing here?" His mother perfected the all-too-innocent expression.

"Siding with Blair."

"I'm not siding with Blair," she laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. "I'm saying…think about what _she's_ saying. I'm saying don't push your wife away because she loves you and wants you to be happy." She took a sip from her mug and continued. "Dan...your father and I...there were times we kept each other from our dreams. Don't get me wrong, our family was a big dream, a dream we shared. But outside of our family, we had dreams we never even looked at because we were with each other. And your wife...she's pushing you towards yours with all she has. Don't be mad at her for that. Love her for that."

"Wow…" Dan chuckled in disbelief. "You know, it wasn't that long ago that you were warning me about Blair's intentions...not wanting me to be an accessory. And now you want me to quit my job and…"

"I was wrong then; about her. I was very wrong," Allison looked down at her cup, shame on her face. "She is very good for you Dan. And either way, this is different from the worries I had then."

"Mom…"

"I'm not telling you to quit. You do what you want..." She took a long drink from her tea and met his eyes. "Just don't hate your wife for wanting only the very best for you."

"I don't," his voice was gruff, his emotions at the surface. "I don't hate her. I….I can't even imagine hating her. I guess I don't know why it bothers me so much when she suggests it."

"Maybe it's because you know she's right."

"Ha…." Dan chuckled and shook his head. "You know mom, you may be on to something." Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe," she smiled and finished her tea. "Well Dan….I have a lot of faith in you and I am certain that whatever you choose to do will be the right thing for you."

"Wow. That's heavy."

"And true," she smiled sleepily and stood. "I'm going to bed now."

"Good night mom," he stood to hug her.

"Good night Dan," she kissed his cheek, happy to have her son in her home for the holiday. "I love you."

"I love you too." And then Dan watched as his mother left him alone in the kitchen with his tea and his thoughts. Finishing his mug, he put them both in the sink, turned off the light and returned to his room.

He was careful when opening and closing the door, careful when pulling up the covers and sliding into bed and careful when he lay down next to her and loosely wrapped an arm around her. After his talk with his mother, he longed to have her close to him, but he took great care to ensure that he didn't wake her from her sleep. So when she stirred, he grew very still and silent, hoping not to wake her. But when she felt his arm around her, she turned into his embrace, snuggling close and breathing him in.

"Hey…" Her breath was hot against his t-shirt covered chest. "Where did you go?"

"To the kitchen for some tea…" He whispered into her hair. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she shook her head, her lips grazing against his shirt as she pressed closer. "I just missed you."

"Well I'm back…" He kissed the top of her head. "You can go back to sleep now." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

"Dan…"

"Hmmm?" When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was awake, and looking up at him. "What is it?"

"I….I'm sorry I keep telling you to quit your job."

"What?" He looked to her, shocked. "What did you just say?"

"I said…." Blair sighed. "I said I'm sorry. I know I'm making things…more difficult…and…"

"No…no…" He shook his head, instantly wanting to smooth things over. "Blair, I'm sorry I keep acting like you suggesting I quit is the end of the world."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know…" He sighed and leaned to kiss her. "I know that."

"And sometimes…" She continued, finding the dark room allowed her some sort of confessional. "Sometimes when I think I know what's best for people, I kind of steamroll them into things."

"Don't I know it," he joked and she laughed lightly.

"I feel like…" She took a breath and smiled; hoping that what she was about to admit to didn't dampen the Christmas mood. "I feel like ever since the baby…I've just been constantly on edge." Dan's arms tightened around her, his heart aching for her as that memory crashed forward. "And since it's the holidays and you're away a lot…I think it's just more difficult than it should be…than I want it to be."

"I know…" He kissed her forehead and swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared anytime Blair was hurting. "I know it's hard. And I'm sorry I haven't been around more to…"

"Don't," Blair put her fingers to his lips. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad."

"I know."

"I just think that maybe my frustration has been directed….a tad unfairly…towards your job." She moved her fingers from his mouth and replaced them with hers. "Though I still hate your job."

"Ha…." Dan laughed. "I do too." Blair seemed to relax a bit in his arms and, sensing this, Dan's eyes drew closed.

"Dan…" Her voice was soft.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Are we ever going to get back to normal?" His eyes flew open and instantly found hers in the darkness.

"Of course…" His tone was absolute; certain. "We will. We are….I mean…even at our most abnormal, we're way better than most people's normal."

"You're right."

"I am," he agreed and kissed her again.

"You know…" Feeling open and honest, Blair continued to purge her mind. "You remember last night, when your mom was showing us baby pictures of you and Jenny?"

"How will I ever forget?" He groaned and waited for her laughter and jokes. But there were no jokes and no laughter. On the contrary, Blair seemed very sober.

"I…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I want to have a baby Dan."

"Right now?"

"No…" She laughed lightly. "But after the _miscarriage_…I went through a period when I didn't think I could go through it again; the risk, the worry."

"That makes sense," Dan rubbed his hands up and down her back. "That you wouldn't want to experience that again."

"But I do. I do want to go through it again. Seeing those pictures of you as a baby, with those adorable curls and those chubby cheeks…"

"Easy now," he grinned.

"It made me want to have a baby again."

"Okay," Dan shrugged. "So we'll have a baby." Her smiled spread across her face.

"Or two or three or…" Her face grew more excited as she went.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…slow down," he moved them so that she was lying on her back and he was looking over her. "You know, if you keep adding kids to our family, I'm never going to be able to quit my job."

"Stop it," she laughed, smacking his arm playfully. "You know you don't have to quit your job to make me happy."

"Oh?" His eyebrows went up, his lips to her neck.

"There's really only one thing you have to do…" Blair sighed as his lips moved to her neck. "There's really only one thing you have to do to make me happy…"

"Oh?" Dan's voice was low against her skin, his hand moving up under her shirt. "And what's that?"

"You…" She moaned slightly when his hand reached her breast. "You know…Dan…" She felt his hand pull one of her legs up and to his side, making room between them, for him. "Dan….what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing," the hand under her shirt began to massage and tease her while the other moved up her leg and over her hip.

"Dan…" She sighed, twisting her fingers into his hair and pulling his face to hers. His hands met at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. "Oh my…"

"Shhh…" He pressed a finger to her lips and a kiss to the peaks of her chest. "You are going to have to be very quiet."

"I promise," she whispered, unbelievably happy at his surrender.

And when his hands moved to the waist of her pants, he heard her gasp and he chuckled. "I'll show you old-man Dan…" And Blair pressed her hand to her mouth in effort to muffle the sound that came from it; it wouldn't be the last time that night.

**Christmas Day**

Christmas morning brought with it freshly fallen snow and a renewed sense of holiday spirit. Though they longed for the slow luxury that usually accompanied Christmas morning, the festivities in the city called them to action earlier than usual. Dan, Blair and Jenny hurried around the house; a haze of showers, clothes and coffee. Before long, they stood next to the car loaded with bags and gifts, hugging Allison one last time before they would leave for their father's.

"So…" Jenny turned to Blair as Dan loaded the last of the bags into the trunk. "You and Dan kiss and make up?"

"Something like that," Blair replied with a smug grin; watching Dan intently as he moved.

"Ew." Jenny shook her head, a shiver running over her body. "That is my _brother_. Would you stop looking at him like…ew."

"Okay…" Dan clapped his hands together and looked to the two of them. "You ready?"

"Oh God yes," Jenny groaned and Blair laughed; both of them moving into the car. With one final wave to his mother, Dan slipped into the driver's seat and they pulled away from the curb; en route to the Upper East Side.

Christmas Day at Rufus and Lily's was straight from Currier and Ives. And the three of them stepped seamlessly into the moment. Blair, donning her newly acquired and exquisitely designed apron, took her spot next to Rufus; assisting in waffle preparation. Jenny and Eric settled onto the couch and fell into their routine of catching up and making fun. Dan, stuffing aside his lingering guilt and incessant need to fix things, joined Nate in what seemed an endless quest to prevent a crawling Evan from destroying and/or eating everything within his immediate reach.

Seven hours, one amazingly prepared brunch and hundreds of "First Christmas" gifts later, Dan and Blair arrived at home; exhausted and ready to relax. They changed into pajamas and settled in their office, in front of a fire and opened their previously agreed upon gift to each other; a box of scholarship essays. Over a bottle of wine and some lovingly prepared truffle ravioli, they read essay after essay; some to themselves, some out loud, and finally, wrapped up in a blanket and each other, they chose the two newest recipients.

Basking in the glow from the flames and from the family-filled holidays, The Humphries made amends, made promises, and made love. As their first Christmas in matrimony slipped into a memory, they held tight to each other and to the hope that with the New Year they would find some relief from the stresses that had held court in their young marriage.

**To Be Continued…**

**The Two Hundred and Ninth-New Years**


	42. The Two Hundred and Ninth Holiday Style

**A/N: It's the HOLIDAYS at The Humphreys! For answers about structure, see Chapter 40 (Thanksgiving).**

**A/N: Words quoted from books are in Italics as usual.**

**A/N: The Dan/Nate/Mr. Mom stuff goes out to Steph in hopes that this week is MUCH better than last.**

**A/N: Thank you Ivory Keys and AP for reading this one before it posted. Your words SAVE me on a daily (or chapter-ly) basis!**

**The Holidays**

Dan had once read that "Mutual suspicions of mental inadequacy are common during the first year of any marriage." At the time he had chuckled to himself, tossed the magazine article aside and focused on what was in front of him. But, as The Humphrey's navigated their first Holiday Season as a married couple, he began to wish he would have scanned it and saved it on his hard drive.

The 200th, 207th, 209th, and 214th dates would shape up to be definitive moments in their marriage. Though separately they seemed normal—mundane even—together they laid out a mounting challenge that would call them to action and shape them both for years to come.

**The Two Hundred and Ninth-New Years**

**Five…**

With the New Year fast approaching, Blair and Dan were faced with the same old issue. Dan was working. Though it was New Year's Eve and he would most likely be done with work early enough to ring in the New Year, this certainly put a kink in any elaborate plans. In effort to be the supportive wife she had promised to be, when told the news, Blair simply smiled, kissed his cheek and made plans with Serena. It had been a long time since the two friends had gone out on the town. And, with Nate offering to stay home with Evan, it would be a true "Girls' Night." They planned and prepared and shopped for new clothes; eagerly anticipating the night out. And when, in a moment of generosity, Dan's boss told him to take the day off, Dan insisted she keep her plans. In need of a low-key night, Dan would be staying in with Nate and Evan. Blair was initially resistant,

"Don't you think it's bad luck if we ring in the New Year separately?" She had asked him, one last time as he gathered his coat to head over to Nate's. Serena was already on her way over.

"Since when do you believe in 'luck'?" He winked and kissed her. And with one last, jokingly warning to behave, Dan stepped through their door and the Humphreys began their New Year's Eve separately.

Blair watched the closed door for a split second before turning around. She turned the music on so that it played throughout the house and hurried to jump in the shower. Before long Serena would be there, ready to start their night of nostalgic decadence.

**Four…**

When Dan arrived at the Archibald residence, Nate quickly buzzed him up. Dan, pizza and beer in tow, stepped into the living room and chuckled at the sight. Everything on the floor that wasn't furniture had been picked up and stored up high and there was a sort of 'guard rail' of pillows strategically placed around the room; cushioning corners and blocking electrical outlets.

"Nate?" He called out with a laugh.

"We're in here!" Nate called from the kitchen. Dan scanned the room one last time before moving towards Nate's voice. Evan was sitting in his highchair while Nate moved around, gathering a bib, food, and utensils and clapped wildly when Dan entered the room.

"Hey man," Dan nodded, sitting the pizza and beer on the counter before smiling and making faces at the little guy. "Hey buddy…Cool Uncle Dan brought you some pizza."

"Ha…" Nate laughed. "Hate to break it to you, Cool Uncle Dan, but he can't have pizza yet. He doesn't even have teeth."

"Yes, Nate. I know," Dan exaggerated his voice and rolled his eyes, making Evan laugh. Turning around, he almost tripped over a pillow leaning up against the corner of the counter. "Okay Nate, what in the hell is going on in here?"

"First..." Nate turned a chastising look to his friend. "Don't say hell in front of Evan." Dan flashed an apologetic look at the little boy in the highchair. "Second...Serena asked me to baby-proof the place this weekend."

"What? Are you serious?" Dan laughed, picking the pillow up off the ground.

"Yeah…" Nate's eyes flashed wide. "She has a whole list of things for me to do."

"No I mean...Nate, this…" Dan waved the pillow in the air. "This is not what she meant."

"Sure..." Nate shrugged.

"No. I mean...they have like actual baby-proofing items...like corner guards and outlet covers and... Seriously Nate, pillows? You don't think Evan can…you know…just **push**this out of the way?"

"Give me that," Nate sighed and yanked the pillow from Dan's hand. "I KNOW. I just...I haven't had time to go to the store and I thought this would work until I did."

"Ah...okay," Dan's relief was evident in his voice. "You know, we could totally do this tonight. It would only take us like…thirty minutes."

"Would that make you happy?" Nate smirked at his friend.

"It really would."

"Fine." Nate shrugged. "But let's all eat first."

"Deal," Dan nodded, took the bib from Nate and fastened it around Evan's neck. "Want some pizza little man?"

"You know when you make that voice you sound ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know," Dan sighed and stepped away, reaching for a beer.

"So…" Nate opened the jar in his hands and sat down across from Evan. "What do you think the women are up to?" Dan shook his head with a smirk; it was hard telling.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Blair!" Serena stood in the office at Dan and Blair's place, drinking her fourth glass of champagne and looking over the shelves and shelves of books. "Blair!"

"Must you yell?" Blair laughed, stepping into the office, her own glass of champagne having been recently refilled. Both were tipsy and dressed to the nines; reminiscent of their lives as young, single, city-girls.

"Can I ask you something…personal?" Serena's voice lowered slightly.

"Sure…" Blair's eyes were wide, curious as she leaned against Dan's desk.

"Okay," Serena took a breath and sat her glass down on Blair's desk. "Nate keeps joking about you and Dan and **books**. And I'm wondering…what is it exactly that you and Dan _do_ with the books?"

"We…" Blair looked down at the floor, blushing; surprised to find that maybe there was a topic too intimate to share with her best friend. "No judging?" Blair looked to Serena for an understanding.

"No judging," She vowed. Blair took a deep breath.

"We read them."

"You read them," Serena looked confused.

"Yes." She couldn't help but think of Dan's voice whispering the elegant prose into her ear. She couldn't help the way her blood warmed at the thought. "We read them."

"And that turns you on?" Serena arched one eyebrow, trying to keep the judgment from her voice. "Really?"

"Here…" Blair pushed away from Dan's desk and walked over to the shelf. Her fingers went immediately and instinctually to DH Lawrence. But, wanting to keep that memory only for herself, she moved on. Pulling Philippa Gregory's "The Other Boleyn Girl" from the shelf, Blair's fingers quickly flipped through the pages. Meeting Serena's eyes, Blair smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?" Serena laughed.

"Just do it," Blair instructed with a role of her eyes.

"Okay…" Serena smiled trustingly at her best friend and closed her eyes. Blair took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"_I woke at dawn every morning to his touch, the delight of his warmth and the heady smell of his skin_…" Blair leaned back against his desk again, remembering back to the first time he had read those words to her, at Nate and Serena's wedding. Giving herself just a moment to recall, she continued. "_I had never before lain with a man who had loved me completely, for myself, and it was a dizzy experience…"_ Her voice was purposefully low and sultry, wanting her friend to understand. "_I had never lain with a man whose touch I adored without any need to hide my adoration, or exaggerate it, or adjust it at all…I simply loved him as if he were my one and only lover…And he loved me too with the same simplicity of appetite and desire which made me wonder what I thought I had been doing all those years when I had been dealing in the false coin of vanity and lust...I had not known then that all along there had been this other currency of_…" Blair took a deep breath and closed the book. "_Of pure gold."_

"Wow..." Serena breathed and opened her eyes. She took a drink from her glass; fanning herself with her hand. "When you said that you read them, you meant that you READ them."

"Mmm Hmmm." Blair nodded, slightly flustered as the image of Dan took over her mind. Her fingertips lingered on the spine of the book for just a moment as she placed it back on the shelf.

"While you're in bed?" Serena was looking at the books in a whole new light. "I mean while you're…"

"Sometimes," Blair grinned. "I mean, not _every_time…but yes. Sometimes he reads to me or I read to him while…" And Blair trailed off; a heavy silence settling over them. "Yes."

"Blair Waldorf…" Serena crossed her arms over her chest and looked to her friend, a sort of envious pride in her eyes. "You've made literature kinky and sexy and…"

"I didn't make it into anything!" She laughed, reaching for her glass. "It's always been there, just as it is...for years. It's Dan who makes it..." She blushed and grinned. And for a split second, the old Blair was back. The old Blair who recognized in that moment that she had something Serena never would. She had Dan. She could lend all of these books to Serena and Nate but without Dan, without the man who brought them to life and brought her to her knees, it would never be the same. And Serena would never have Dan. He was Blair's. Shaking her head to erase the thought, new Blair returned and smiled. "It's Dan who makes it amazing."

"Wow...I'm jealous."

"Jealous?" Blair laughed. "Of what? You and Nate have always had great sex."

"Ha!" Serena laughed slightly bitterly.

"What?" Blair blinked, surprised. "It just always seems so easy with you two."

"Easy? Ha. We are far from easy." Blair watched her friend look down to her hands in that nervous, fidgety way that usually meant an honest, soul-baring moment was coming. "Far from easy…"

"Well…" Blair's voice grew soft, comforting. "If it's any consolation, Dan and I haven't…_read a book_…in a while."

"How long is awhile?"

"Since Christmas."

"...A week?" Serena's voice burst through the laughter that erupted in her throat. "A WEEK!"

"Hey…" Blair's eyes grew irritated.

"I'm sorry, B…" Serena shook her head; her laughter coming to a halt. "It's just….Nate and I…we haven't had sex in like two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Blair's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"What happened to no judgments?" Serena eyed her friend.

"I…I'm sorry. I…really? Two months? But you were like rabbits…"

"Great visual, B." Serena rolled her eyes. "It's not like that now. It's…more difficult…not as simple." Blair watched as Serena's blue eyes grew watery with tears; the mood shifting to serious in an instant.

"S…" Blair moved to stand next to her friend, offering her support.

"We fight all the time…"

"You do?" Blair hated that this somehow made her feel better; knowing she and Dan weren't the only ones fighting.

"Of course," Serena sighed and wiped at her eyes; feeling silly. "About the stupidest stuff too. Don't get me wrong…I love him. I do. But I swear…sometimes, he annoys the hell out of me. He never picks up anything. He seems to think that when Evan is asleep, that gives him free clearance to not do a damn thing around the house. He NEVER does what I ask him too or if he does it's almost always half-assed...God Blair, sometimes…it's like I have two kids."

"Wow…I had no idea."

"What? You thought we lived this perfect little life with this wonderfully engaging and satisfying marriage?" Serena chuckled and shook her head. "We're not you and Dan."

"No…" Blair shook her head and then laughed. "S…we fight too."

"You do?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Me and Dan?" Blair huffed with a smile. "Of _course_ we fight."

"Yeah…But you've always fought."

"It's different now." Blair stared off into the office, thinking over the last few months; thinking about how nice it would be if people were honest about the fights, the struggles that accompanied the 'happily ever after'.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you fight about?"

"Mostly about his job…" Blair sighed as she thought of all that had passed between them on the subject. "He hates it. I want him to quit. He wants me to quit with wanting him to quit." Blair shrugged. "And it circles around…"

"Yeah…" They grew silent for a moment before Serena clapped her hands together, banishing the gravity from the room. "Would you look at us? We are sexy, _amazing_ women…and we're sitting here moping about men. Come on. This is silly. Let's get out of here."

"You're right," Blair agreed, taking Serena's extended hand. "Let's go out drinking and dancing and forget all about those _silly_ **men**." And with fresh smiles and a renewed sense of fun the two friends left in a cab, heading out in to the city; laughter and radiance following behind them.

**Three…**

"Do you think he knows what we're saying?" Nate asked as he and Dan stood over the changing table looking down at a half asleep little Evan. They had fed and bathed Evan and, after putting him down for the night, they had baby-proofed the house. Hours later he had woken up, bringing them both into the room and away from their beer.

"What?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I mean look at him…" Nate studied the baby. "He seems to know what we're saying."

"But…we're not talking."

"Okay…" Nate nodded and shrugged. "Then he seems to be waiting to hear what we're going to say."

"I think he seems to be waiting for you to change his dirty diaper so he can go back to sleep," Dan crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nearly midnight. Think you're ever going to get around to that…_dad_?"

"Ah…yes." Nate took a breath and went about changing Evan's diaper. Dan smiled down at the groggy but happy little boy who yawned and closed his eyes.

"Look at you…" Dan watched Nate. "Being such a…dad."

"I know, right?" Nate chuckled and zipped up Evan's pajamas, lifting him up from the table. "Shocked aren't you."

"Nah," Dan shook his head. "Not really. You've always been incredibly adaptable."

"Thanks," Nate smiled and, placing Evan back in bed with a kiss and squeeze, the two men stepped from the room, closing the door behind them. "How about you…you want to? Be a dad, I mean."

"Ah…" As much as he wanted to play it cool, Dan couldn't help his grin. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"And Blair?" Nate asked cautiously as he went to the fridge for more beer. "How is she doing with…you know."

"She's doing better," Dan smiled and took the beer his friend was offering. "I mean, it was hard and I think it still is. But she's doing better."

"Does she want to?" The boys returned to their seats in the kitchen. "Try again I mean?"

"Ha…" Dan laughed and took a drink. "Every time she drinks."

"Perfect," Nate laughed. "Seriously though. I'm glad you two are doing better."

"Yeah…." Dan nodded and Nate noticed a slight hesitation in his demeanor.

"Hey…you two are doing okay right?"

"Me and Blair?" Dan looked up in confusion.

"No man, you and that beer," Nate rolled his eyes. "Yes. You and Blair."

"Yeah…" Dan sighed. "We're okay. I mean…we're…"

"Fighting?" Nate raised his eyebrows and watched as Dan thought over his next words. "It's okay if you are…"

"How do you do that?" Dan asked. "How do you go about every day seemingly dazed and slightly confused and then BAM; you're insightful and…._spot on_ with the observations. How does that happen?"

"Freaky, huh?" Nate grinned.

"A little bit." Dan drank from his bottle and sat it down in front of him. "Yes. We are…fighting. Not all the time but more than we're used to; different than we used to."

"I figured."

"You _figured_?" Dan laughed.

"Yeah. You're newlyweds. What else is there to do?"

"What else is there…" Dan trailed off shaking his head. "What?"

"Yeah. Serena and I fight all the time." Nate's eyes went wide. "She is always on me about something. The kid, the place, the job, the dog…"

"You have a dog?" Dan glanced around him.

"No," Nate shook his head. "But if we did, she would be on me about him too."

"Nice."

"I'm just saying…the fighting is normal. Don't freak out because you're fighting."

"It's not so much that we're fighting. It's that…I don't know. It's what we're fighting about." Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed. "She thinks I should quit my job."

"Why?"

"She thinks I hate it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then maybe you _should _quit," Nate shrugged.

"Of course you think that," Dan laughed. "You know…I'm not sure you're the right one to have this conversation with."

"Why not?"

"How** is** your job, Nate? Working with your grandfather…what is it you do there again?"

"No one really knows," Nate's smile turned smug.

"Exactly."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Blair!" Serena, more than slightly tipsy and unbelievably happy, grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Come on….we have thirty minutes till midnight."

"Really?" Blair giggled and looked to her watch-less wrist. They had been dancing and drinking for hours; having met up with some of her friends from Graduate School midway through the night. And now it was decision time.

"Where do you want to be when the clock strikes twelve?" Serena wrapped an arm around her shoulders; the night had brought out her sparkly side.

"Honestly?" Blair sighed and smiled a champagne induced grin. "With Dan."

"Of course!" Serena rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Of course you want to be with D-A-N….This was supposed to be a girls' night and you want to be with the boys?"

"Not 'the boys'," Blair laughed, excitement filling her eyes as she thought of him. "Dan. My husband. I want to ring in the New Year with my husband…I mean really…do you have any idea how great that man kisses…" She stopped and shook her head. "Forget I asked."

"Done," Serena nodded with a grin.

"Will you be mad if we go home?"

"No…" Serena sighed exaggeratedly and pulled her friend towards the door. "In case you have forgotten, Nate's not exactly a slouch in the kissing department either."

"You know…" Blair held tighter to her friend. "…_sometimes_…our collective history really borders on the incestuous."

"Ha!" Serena laughed. "Let's not think too much about that."

"Done," Blair giggled as the two stepped into the cold night air, holding onto each other for support and waving down a taxi.

As they settled into the backseat and gave the driver the Archibald address, Blair pulled her phone from her pocket and tried her best in her inebriated state to send a text to Dan.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Well…" Dan stared at his phone, amusement playing across his face. "I _think_ Blair and Serena are on their way here."

"Oh yeah?" Nate perked up. "Why do you say that?"

"I just got a text message that reads…_S and I are on our way to watch your balls drop… _which doesn't make much sense." Nate laughed as he looked at Dan's phone.

"They must be drunk."

"I'm going to go with smashed," Dan took his phone back just as it alerted him to a new text.

_I miss you. I love you. Let's not fight ever again. _

_Ever._

_Ever._

_Ever._

_EVER._

"Oh-kay," Dan laughed. "I'm actually going to with WAY past smashed."

"Great," Nate laughed. "You know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"Serena's going to be SUPER giggly and want to cuddle…" Nate finished his beer. "And Blair's going to want you to impregnate her."

"Lovely," Dan glared at him.

"Did they say when they would be…" And before Nate could finish his question, it was answered. Hushed giggles came from the entryway as Blair and Serena stepped through the door. Dan and Nate made their way out of the kitchen.

And when Dan's eyes found Blair, he stopped walking; Nate nearly running into him. She looked amazing, stunning; he fought to find the right adjective as he cursed himself for not going out with her that night.

"Hello ladies," Nate smiled dreamily, moving to kiss his wife.

"Hi there…" Serena snuggled close to him and giggled at his advances.

"Hey…" Blair smiled coyly, catching Dan's gaze.

"Hey…" He breathed. Trying to snap out of his trancelike state, he moved to her side. Reaching out, Blair leaned on him as she bent to remove her shoes. Serena sat her purse on the table by the door and pulled a handful of small pieces of paper out of her pocket; dumping them on the table.

"What is this?" Nate asked, reaching around her for one of the slips of paper. Serena and Blair looked to each other, laughter passing between them.

"Proof we still have it." Blair answered, tossing her shoes to the side and smiling up at her husband.

"You need a pile of numbers to prove that?" Dan raised his eyebrows. "Cause we can go home right now and I'll prove it to you." A smug grin spread across her face as she looked him over; assessing how serious he was.

"You were collecting phone numbers?" Nate looked between the two friends. Blair kept her eyes locked with Dan's and shook her head.

"Not collecting so much as..."

"Collecting." Serena finished with a smirk and a wink.

"You are drunk," Nate tossed the paper back on the table and shook his head.

"Yes." She nodded, enjoying just slightly the hint of jealousy on Nate's face. "AND we paid for...Blair, how many drinks did we pay for tonight?"

"Not one," Blair answered, her eyes still linked with her husband's.

"Not. One." Serena nudged Nate playfully.

"You trying to make me jealous?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe a little bit," Serena giggled and then, "OH! _And_this guy totally tried to kiss Blair."

"WHAT?" Nate whipped around to look at Dan who seemed un-phased and unsurprised by the revelation.

"Yeah…" Serena looked to her friend. "Blair…what **was **his name?"

"Yes, Blair," Dan smiled down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "What was his name?"

"He was nobody," Blair shook her head, glancing first to the floor, then to Serena and Nate. "It was nothing..." She looked up at Dan. "He was harmless...and it was my hand. It was not a big deal."

"He told her she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen..." Serena rambled. "Didn't he Blair?"

"...S..." Blair looked to her friend, wishing she would just shut up. Sensing this, Nate took Serena's hand and pulled her further into the house with him.

"Well…" Dan sighed and shrugged. "I can't exactly disagree with that assessment."

"Oh?" Blair smiled wide, closing the distance between them; instantly forgetting Serena and the man at the bar.

"God yes," his voice was husky as he leaned in to kiss her. "You look…"

"Good?" Blair's eyes were bright.

"Better than that."

"Great?"

"Better than that."

"Amazing?"

"Better…"

"Dan," she interrupted him; her hands running up his arms to his shoulders. "We have about a minute before the New Year. Think you can find a word to describe me quicker than that?"

"Probably not," he shook his head and stepped away from her, taking her hand in his. "Come on…" He moved then, pulling her with him, through the living room and towards the balcony doors; leaving Nate and Serena fused together on the couch.

"What are we doing?" She laughed as he grabbed a blanket off the couch and held the door open for her. As she walked past him through the doors, he draped the blanket over her shoulders for warmth. Stepping outside with her, he pulled the door shut behind him. "Dan?" She tugged the blanket tighter around her. His hand resting on the small of her back, he led her to the edge and gathered her into his arms.

"There," he felt content, happy.

"What is going on right now?" Her eyes scanned his face.

"Shhh…" He smiled and kissed her lips. "Just listen…" His lips moved to her neck and Blair pressed her eyes closed, listening to the night; just as he asked.

Dan's lips moved over her skin; her neck, her shoulder, back to her lips. And just as she was about to open her eyes and demand he take her home, she heard what he had been listening for. The sound of the city ringing in the New Year; noisemakers, cheering, clapping, horns, music, and the muted boom of fireworks.

"Wow…" She whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Happy New Year," his eyes were dancing in the light, in her presence.

"Happy New Year." And then, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, she wrapped her arms around her husband and she kissed him with all of the desire and tension that had been building inside her throughout the night. Forgetting all of the fights, all of the dancing, all of the phone numbers; this was **exactly** what she had been looking for.

**Two…  
**

"DAN!" Blair sat up straight and alert in their bed; completely dressed and utterly confused.

"Blair?" His voice called out from the bathroom. Her face turned towards it and she relaxed considerably.

"What is happening?" Though the pounding in her head was answering loud and clear.

"Well, I am getting your drunk ass some water," he laughed as he emerged from the bathroom a glass in one hand, pills in another. "We just got home. You passed out the second your head hit the pillow. I figured at some point you were going to need this." He held up the contents of his hands and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Oh…" She let out a breath. "Thank God…" She fell back on the bed, her hair creating a dark, messy pillow framing her face.

"Yes," Dan chuckled and leaned to take off her shoes. "You going to sleep in that dress or do you want to put on your pajamas?"

"Will you help me with pajamas?" She mumbled, peeking out from lowered eyelids.

"Of course," he nodded, rising from the bed to find her pajamas.

"Dan…" Blair turned over on her side to watch him.

"Yes?"

"I really wish you were happy." He stilled; her words hitting him like a truck.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" He turned towards her, face serious.

"I just…I know these things…" She sighed and rolled to look up at the ceiling. "You are tense when you come home from work and…sad…when you go. And anytime I talk to you about it, your eyes glaze over and…you're not happy. I can tell."

"Blair…" His quest for pajamas forgotten, he moved back to her side. "I'm happy. I am. I…sometimes I don't like my job but everything else…_**everything**_ else is perfect." He reached out to brush hair from her forehead. "I am happy."

"You promise?" She bit her bottom lip; eyes wide with concern.

"I _promise_," he chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Please don't worry."

"Ha!" She rolled her eyes. "I can't help but worry. It's what I do. And Dr. Sherman says it's normal to worry sometimes."

"Dr. Sherman?" Dan squinted.

"My Psychiatrist. I told you about him."

"Yeah, of course," he nodded. "I just didn't know you were seeing him on a regular basis."

"Yeah," she looked down at her hands. "I'm not really. I just…since Thanksgiving I've gone a couple of times to talk about the baby. Is that okay?"

"What? Of course," Dan smiled and stood. "Of course it's okay. I just didn't know." Moving to her dresser, he pulled out some pajamas and went back to her side. Helping her up from the bed he worked quickly; removing her clothes and replacing them with comfortable pajamas.

"Dan…" Blair sighed as she crawled into bed.

"Yes?" He smiled sleepily, shedding his clothes.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she snuggled into her pillow as she watched him.

"Okay," he shrugged with a smirk and climbed into bed next to her. "But then what will we do with all of our spare time?"

"I mean it," she rolled her eyes with a smile; her hand smacking his shoulder. "I don't want to be like Nate and Serena…not having sex, fighting over stupid things…I don't want that. I want…" Her heavy eyes remained closed as she yawned. When they opened, she seemed to have lost her train of thought. "Did you know that Nate has sex with his socks on?"

"Well," Dan's laugh rang out into the darkness. "Maybe his feet are cold."

"Maybe…" She nodded slowly; her eyes drifting shut again. "You know…I think maybe you saved his marriage tonight."

"Oh? How's that?" He turned onto his side, watching her.

"Baby proofing," Blair grinned. "Serena told me she asked Nate to do it and she thought for sure he would forget. But when we came over, I saw that it was done."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"I just know these things," she smiled up at him.

"You know lots of things," he was endlessly amused at the faces she made when she was drunk and sleepy.

"I do," she nodded. "Like I know you couldn't help but barge in and help Nate with his chore."

"Blair, I had to help him. He had pillows…PILLOWS lining the corners…" Dan shook his head and Blair laughed. "You're right. I couldn't help it."

"I know. I also know that Nate and Serena haven't…" Her words were cut off by another yawn. Dan laughed and moved closer to her.

"What is with all this Nate and Serena talk anyway? Are you comparing me to him? Because you know I am never going to be as hopelessly charming as he is."

"Ha!" Blair laughed. "Nor as bad at reading non-verbal cues, apparently."

"What?" He laughed even harder. "You really are rambling tonight."

"Dan…what if they are better at this than us?" Her eyes opened slightly.

"Better at what?"

"This…being married…" He watched her closely, wondering if she was going for serious or humorous.

"Are you kidding?" Dan went for humorous. "Don't be silly, Waldorf. If we were on the Newlywed Game…we would totally kick their ass." Blair laughed and relaxed.

"You're right," she moved then, settling into his arms; cuddling close to his side. "You're right."

"I am," he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure? About being happy. Are you sure you're happy?" And though he couldn't see the look on her face, he could sense there was something vulnerable in her eyes.

"Yes," he was certain. "I am happy."

"Good…." She trailed off and closed her eyes, her body growing heavy against him. And then a thought struck him. With a quickened pulse, Dan squeezed her shoulder.

"Blair?"

"Hmmm…" She was fading.

"Are you?" He waited for a moment. No answer. Moving so that he could look more closely at her, he shook her gently. "Blair…Hey…Waldorf."

"Yeah?" Her eyebrows rose but her eyes remained shut.

"Are _you_ happy?"

"Mmm Hmm…." She mumbled and nodded slightly before drifting completely and totally to sleep.

Dan took a deep breath and laid back onto his pillow; his mind springing to action. What if all this time she had been asking him if he were happy, she was really trying to tell him her own answer.

**One…**

Blair was asleep and had been for about an hour. Dan, his mind moving a mile a minute, was wide awake. He had tried to stop his train of thought; tried to derail it before it took over. But he was wildly unsuccessful. Finally surrendering to the sleeplessness, he rose from bed and went to the office. Flipping on his computer, he opened his journal. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he began to type.

_I have never been one for resolutions, at least on New Year's Eve. I've always thought that it was this lame sort of last-ditch effort to make up for a year of mediocrity. _

_But tonight…for the first time, I'm going to make one. _

_In the spirit of living up to my vows, I'm going to resolve to be a better husband. I'm going to work to put aside my pride and be here; be present in this marriage. _

_I cannot make mistakes I've made in the past. I cannot take this for granted or forget all we've been through. I cannot let Blair continue to think there's a chance I'm not happy. Because I am._

_This year, I will work to be the husband she deserves, the husband I promised her. Not some lame last-ditch effort at mediocrity. This is too important._

_Much too important. _

_Starting right now this marriage is coming before everything else. _

Dan sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked around the room, seeing so much of her there, and tried to relax; there was nothing more he could do that night. If Blair was unhappy, he would work to fix it, but it would have to start the next day. Saving his entry, he powered down the computer, and turned off the light. After a quick stop in the bathroom, he crawled into bed next to his wife.

He pulled her close, whispered 'I love you' and as his eyes fell closed. And the Humphreys began their New Year _together_.

**To Be Continued….**

**The Two Hundred and Fourteenth-Valentine's Day**


	43. The Two Hundred and FourteenthHoliday S

**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters. For answers about structure, see Chapter 40 (Thanksgiving). My special thank you to Ivory…who has been a supporter from the start. Can't wait to see you again!**

**A/N: I am SUPER excited to tell you all that we have a new Dair Shipper (former Derena). She has been my "Anonymous Pal" and has been so terribly helpful in moving The Date into something bigger than I had ever planned or imagined. She is an amazing writer and I want to send you all to her stuff. Her name is Faryn Queens (here on Fanfiction) and she has a glorious mystery of a story out called "Maybe" and I have it on VERY good authority that this is going to be one of those Epic sort of Dair stories. And I've read a lot of the upcoming stuff and she is simply going to blow the roof off the place. So…head there and get ready. She has some GREAT stuff coming and I don't want you to miss out.**

**A/N: And….you trust me, right?**

**The Holidays**

Dan had once read that "Mutual suspicions of mental inadequacy are common during the first year of any marriage." At the time he had chuckled to himself, tossed the magazine article aside and focused on what was in front of him. But, as The Humphrey's navigated their first Holiday Season as a married couple, he began to wish he would have scanned it and saved it on his hard drive.

The 200th, 207th, 209th, and 214th dates would shape up to be definitive moments in their marriage. Though separately they seemed normal—mundane even—together they laid out a mounting challenge that would call them to action and shape them both for years to come.

**The Two Hundred and Fourteenth-Valentine's Day:**

It was their third Valentine's Day together.

Their second as a couple.

Their first as husband and wife.

Dan took off early from work and hurried home, a smile in place the entire day. Blair had an afternoon class but would be meeting him at home to begin the wonderful day he had planned with care and precision. They had been through a rough few months; losing the baby, his crazy job, the holidays. Things had improved but were still strained. He was still working and Blair, in her second semester of graduate school, found her schedule to be increasingly demanding. But this was Valentine's Day. With his New Year's resolution still at the forefront of his mind, Dan was pulling out all of the stops. Nothing was going to bring this day down.

He strolled past Thomas with a cheerful wave. He hopped onto the elevator with a wide grin. He stepped into their home with the excitement that generally accompanies a first date. He couldn't wait to see Blair; stunning and smiling that smile that brought out dimples and resonated in her eyes. As he turned on the music, sending tunes throughout their home, he went through the mental checklist.

Flowers-Check.

Homemade card-Check.

Dinner reservations-Check.

Tickets to the Spanish Artists retrospective opening that night at The Met-Check.

Meticulously selected book with appropriately loving quote-Check.

Before heading to the shower, he took the time to light a few candles; sending a glow throughout the apartment, darkened slightly by the clouds outside. He had about an hour before Blair would be home and the hot water awakened and refreshed him.

Dan emerged from the shower with a smile on his freshly shaven face. Humming along to the music, he dried off and moved to his closet. Opening the doors, he laughed out loud as he spotted the shirt and tie she selected. Shaking his head in amusement, he took the sticky notes off her selection and pulled the items out. He was not at all surprised to find that he had no issue wearing what she asked.

Dan Humphrey dressed by Blair Waldorf. Who would have ever guessed?

Slipping on his slacks, socks and shoes, he stood and looked to the rest. He pulled on the pink shirt and made quick work of the buttons. As he draped the tie around his neck, his phone rang out. Hurrying to the living room to find it, he did not have time to check the number before bringing it to his ear.

"Dan Humphrey," he answered, his smile making his words lift up at the end.

"Hello…" The voice on the other end was unfamiliar to him. "This is Steven…Steven Wyatt. I…I'm a friendof Blair's from Graduate School."

"Sure," Dan nodded, heading back down the hall to their room. "She's mentioned you once or twice." He stepped in front of the mirror, pulling on one end of his tie. "Blair's on her way home, but she's not quite here yet. Is there something I can help you with?" And Dan had only a second to wonder why a friend of Blair's was calling him, how it was he had his phone number, what this could possibly be about. And just as he was about to open his mouth and ask, Steven Wyatt opened his and answered.

"Yeah…" He sighed and waited a beat. "I'm in love with her. With Blair…I'm…_in love_…with your wife." Dan's eyes flew up; meeting his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry…" Dan turned away from the mirror; his face contorting in confusion. "What?"

"I'm in love with your wife."

"Yeah…" Dan cleared his throat. "I thought that's what you said. Listen, man, I hate to be _**that guy**_, but Blair is…she's pretty amazing. I would guess that quite a few men are in love with her but…"

"The thing is," the voice interrupted. "It's not completely one sided."

"It's not…" Dan trailed off; a menacing chuckle escaping his lips. "Okay, I'm not sure what you're going for here but she is…quite charming…when she wants to be. But trust me, whatever you think is happening, she's not…" Dan struggled; his shoulders flexing. "She's not in love with you."

"We've been seeing each other," the man continued despite Dan's words. "It started out casually but now that I'm…now that there are actual feelings involved, I thought it was only right to tell you."

"Oh you did," Dan's voice was flat as his body tensed slightly. "And why isn't Blair telling me all of this?"

"She doesn't want to hurt you. Neither of us meant for this to happen…"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there," Dan interrupted him. His previous dark amusement at the conversation surrendering to his mounting frustration. "I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing but…"

"I love her. I want to be with her. This…lying, the secrets, they have to stop."

"The lying…"

"I was with her on New Year's Eve." Dan's eyes flashed wide. "She told me that you guys were having problems. That you had been fighting that…"

"I'm sure she was just venting to a friend."

"She told me about your honeymoon in Italy…"

"You know what, this conversation is over. You think I'm going to believe some random guy over the phone? I think I'll talk to Blair, _my wife,_ when she gets home." Dan's jaw clenched as he spoke.

"She told me about the baby." And Dan's breath hitched and his stomach twisted into knots. His hands balled into fists as his pulse sped up and it took all he had not to throw the phone across the room. How in the _hell_ did this guy know about something so personal; something so private. Through clenched teeth, Dan spoke.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what it is you're trying to do here, but Blair and I, we're fine. We're solid. We're…" And then Steven Wyatt spoke the words that brought Dan Humphrey's heart to a screeching halt.

"And she has this lip gloss that makes her lips taste like vanilla…and berries."

Dan disconnected the phone call and stood, completely still, in their room; his hand squeezing the phone tight as his body went into crisis mode. He threw the phone onto the bed, wishing he would have aimed for the wall. His heart was racing, his lungs fighting to get air to the rest of his body. There was a war brewing inside of him. His rational side was trying, desperately to find an explanation that his adrenaline and anger were pounding down with every high speed beat of his heart.

His mind spiraled out, trying to make sense of a phone call that simply made _no sense_.

Vanilla…and berries.

Her lip-gloss.

From their honeymoon.

In Italy.

Where they created a baby. That they lost.

All things that _Steven Wyatt_ was well aware of. Dan's stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom; certain he was going to be sick. Gripping the counter with his hands, met his own eyes in the mirror and could already see it; the unbridled anger that was bubbling up. _Pull it together Humphrey_. Splashing water on his face, he splattered droplets on his shirt, turning it red as they fell. Trying for calm, he took a deep breath in and let it out.

It could be a coincidence, right? It **had** to be. Yanking a towel from the rack, he scrubbed it over his face and stepped back into their room. Looking at the phone on his bed, he thought about calling her; calling her and asking her who the hell Steven Wyatt was and what the hell was going on. But the mere thought of Blair made his heart jump into his throat. He wasn't sure he _could _talk to her yet. Pulling his tie off and tossing it to the ground; part of Dan's mind tried to sort it all out.

And he could—sort it all out. For the most part, he could find reasonable explanations for each of Steven Wyatt's confessions.

Blair knew him from Graduate School. That was true. Dan was almost certain he had heard Blair mention a Steve before. And he was almost certain she had met up with some friends from school when she went out for New Year's Eve.

_No big deal_, he told himself. No big deal.

She had been out with Serena that night too and she had come back to him that night. Dan's mind worked over time as he thought of that night; trying to remember if she mentioned anyone's name. Maybe he had been there. Maybe she had been drinking and had let loose and vented to her friends that they had been fighting.

Though the image made him sad, it didn't mean she was seeing this guy. _No big deal_.

Running a hand through his hair, he reached for the phone. Holding it in his fingers, he contemplated calling Serena, asking her if there had been a Steve, asking her if Blair had been venting. But he couldn't.

Stuffing the phone into his pocket, he stepped out of their room.

He knew about Italy. He knew they had gone there for their honeymoon. In and of itself, that was no big deal. They went to Italy. If the story ended there, there was nothing surprising or secret about that. No big deal—Dan sighed.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Dan's neck flexed as he wondered just how much Steven Wyatt knew of their honeymoon. Did he know about the beaches they laid on, the libraries they toured? Did he know about the games they played, the love they made? Dan stepped into the living room and his breath caught. Looking at the flowers on the table, the book he had wrapped; his heart thudded to a stop and he had to tell his lungs to keep breathing.

He knew about the _baby_.

The baby that Dan didn't even know about until it was too late. The baby he may have never known about had it not been for Nate calling him at work that day.

Steven Wyatt knew about the baby.

And the lip-gloss.

And that. That was a Big. Fucking. Deal.

Pulling his phone out, his reflexes took over and he dialed her number. He couldn't do this without her. He needed her there. He needed answers and **FUCK** if he wanted to be able to just believe her. He stood in the living room, pulse pounding in his ears as he listened to the ring.

"This is Blair _Humphrey_…" He cringed because he could hear the smile on her face when she said it. "Leave me a message." He pressed end and gripped the phone.

And he _hated _Steven Wyatt. He hated him, not only for the words he had said, but for what he had done.

Because Dan knew that Blair was getting her hair done and before today, a missed phone call would have meant nothing. It would have meant that she was still in the chair or she was on her way home and didn't hear the call. It would have meant that she was talking to Serena and knew that she would be seeing him momentarily. It would have meant any number of perfectly rational things.

But not anymore. Because regardless of the validity of Steven Wyatt's admissions, regardless of the facts behind this missed call, Steven Wyatt had won. In that one phone call, he had managed to plant a heartbeat of doubt where before there had been none.

And just like that, Dan sank into the darkness. The part of him that had been boiling since he hung up took over. The rationalization fell to the wayside as his insecurities allowed the words to take control of his mind. Every single moment of uncertainty came flooding through his mind and he remembered that night, lying in bed next to her, wondering for the first time if Blair's incessant questioning of his happiness was actually an alert to her true feelings.

Maybe she had been unhappy for a while.

Maybe she started talking to a trusted friend.

Maybe she had spent time with him; laughed with him, trusted with him.

Maybe he had been there when Dan wasn't, when Dan couldn't, when Dan _wouldn't_.

And maybe, just maybe, in the process of opening up she had allowed herself to…

Dan shook his head violently; desperately wanting to shake the image from his mind, from his heart, from the realm of possibility. But he couldn't. He knew that he should KNOW better; that this was Blair Waldorf, Queen of the Upper East Side, his _wife_. He knew that he should be waiting for her to explain. He knew that he should give her the benefit of the doubt, the chance to speak. But he couldn't. His heart ached. His mind hurt. And his stomach was churning.

Because Steven Wyatt knew what his wife's lips tasted like.

And he sank further.

Dan went to the liquor they stored behind the wet bar. He took out a ridiculously expensive glass and opened an irrationally expensive bottle of bourbon. Holding the glass in his hand, he wished he was the kind of guy who could drown his sorrows in a bottle. Looking across at the hard, stone surface of the fireplace, he wished he was the kind of guy who could break things; who could throw this glass and watch it shatter, relieving the tension that flowed through his muscles.

But he wasn't. He was a writer. His medium of release was the written word. But the thought of going into the office and typing, the thought of pulling out his laptop and opening his journal, the thought of doing anything that remotely reminded him of the connection they shared over prose and poetry—made him physically and mentally ill.

Taking his glass full of bourbon, Dan moved to the bench seat along the far side of the room. Leaning back against the windows that looked out over the city, he focused his gaze on the door. And he waited, in the candle-illuminated darkness, for Blair to return. Because, good or bad, she was the only one who could help him out of the hole in which he was so deeply entrenched.

He really had no idea how much time passed before Blair opened the door and stepped into their home. Without moving an inch, he took a breath. Finally. She was home.

"Dan? Dan!" She called out in a voice that was light, airy; happy. Dan took a breath, closed his eyes, and braced himself. "Dan…" He opened his eyes and there she was.

He hated how beautiful she looked; hair perfectly coiffed, makeup pristine. He knew without knowing that all she had to do was slip into some beautiful gown and she would be ready to go. He watched as she moved into the room, taking in the candles and the music; the flowers and the book. All things he had chosen specifically for her. He watched as a warm smile spread across her face and she moved towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" She looked him over, a slight wave of confusion washing over her face. "I _know_ we have reservations and I know I picked out a tie for you to…" She reached her hand out towards his shirt. Almost on instinct, Dan's hand reached out and stopped hers; the quickness and force shocking her slightly. "Dan?"

"I got a phone call today," his voice was low and rough and should have been a signal to Blair. The whole scene should have been a signal to Blair.

When she looked back at this moment she would chastise herself for not seeing it sooner. The dark room, the glass of bourbon, the far off look in his face, the way he flinched when she moved towards him, the way he bit off his words—like he was holding something back. But in this moment, when he stood, dropped her hand and moved away from her, she didn't see it. Her mind was somewhere else; in a world full of happiness and love and expectation. Her mind was not yet in the deep pit of sadness and regret into which it was about to plummet.

"A phone call?" Her eyebrows raised as she turned to follow him with her eyes. She could see the stress in his shoulders and figured it could be only one thing. "Dan…work? Really?"

"No," Dan shook his head, a bitter chuckle coming from deep inside. "Not work."

"Okay…well…" She smiled, relieved, and glanced at her watch. Very casually, Dan crossed his arms over his chest. Very casually, he glanced down at the floor. And very casually, he asked,

"Do you know a Steven Wyatt?" And if his eyes had not been watching her, waiting for her reaction, he might not have noticed the way she flinched. It was a fraction of a second and barely noticeable. But he caught it. His jaw tightened and his heart skipped.

"Sure," she shrugged, glancing away from him. "We go to Grad school together. He's in my cohort. We've had some classes and some study groups…"

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "That's what he said."

"_He_ called you?" She felt a lump grow in her throat as she noticed, for the first time, the darkness in Dan's eyes. "But…_why_?" Dan exhaled slowly.

"To tell me he is in love with you." And Blair froze.

"What…." She whispered as her heart sped up and her palms grew sweaty.

"That's what I said," his voice grew louder, more defined. "But that's not all he told me."

"Dan…." She took half a step towards him.

"He told me you two have a relationship. That his feelings are not unrequited."

"You can't possibly…." Blair shook her head but Dan continued. He had been sitting and stewing for much too long to stop now.

"He knew that we had been fighting." The accusing way he looked at her made her panic.

"I…I…may have mentioned something in a group," Blair struggled to control the dizziness in her head.

"He knew about our honeymoon in Italy..."

"Well," Blair swallowed, searching for explanation. "He's been to our house for study sessions...he has seen photos. This is…this is absurd."

"Blair…" His tone had warning to it, his eyes focused and intense.

"Dan, please. You're…"

"He knew about the baby…" His eyes softened and his shoulders sagged just slightly. And Blair felt tears come to her eyes at the sadness she saw in his face. "Blair. He knew about the _baby_."

"I...I…" She took a breath, trying to control the tears in her eyes. "I had to write about an emotional experience for class...we had to present them to the group. That's what I wrote. I wrote about the baby…" She stood, rooted to her spot and searched his face, her heart aching in her chest. "Dan, you cannot honestly think there's something going on between me and _Steven_..."

"Is there?"

"NO!" She cried out, her voice vibrating against the windows. "He's...he's just a guy from school. Maybe he's in love with me but I can't help that. Dan..." She took a step towards him but stopped.

"Okay," he held up his hands. "Okay. If you say that's it, then that's it."

"That's it." She nodded, desperately wanting to end this conversation, to end this questioning, to end this crazy idea that Dan had in his mind.

"Okay." Dan's eyes rose to meet hers, watching her closely. "There's nothing else? Nothing...nothing you want to tell me."

"No. Absolutely not." And she seemed so certain, so sure, that for a split second, Dan almost forgot what it was he knew. But he couldn't. Draining the full glass of bourbon still in his hand, he sat it down on the coffee table and looked to her. Blinking once, his eyes locked with hers.

"He knows what your lips taste like." As the words came out of Dan's mouth, there was the tiniest fraction of a moment when Blair cringed; and his heart sank to his feet; with all faith and possibility following behind.

And for a moment all was quiet. There was no sound, not even a breath. And then, just as quickly, everything erupted. Before Blair could blink, Dan was in motion.

"Dan…It's not what you think," she reached her hand out to him and he moved away from her, towards the hallway; anger bubbling inside of him.

"Not what I think! I think he knows exactly what your lips taste like!" He called out, his voice booming against the walls.

"Dan…"

"Berries and Vanilla!" He spun around to face her; his voice dropping low and intense. "You remember don't you? The lip gloss you bought while we were on our honey moon!" Blair blanched and Dan returned on his way to their room.

"Please stop and listen to…" Blair's voice was wavering, her eyes wide and frantic as she followed him.

"No," he shook his head as he pushed into their bedroom.

"Dan…" She stepped into their room and watched as he pulled a suitcase from under the bed.

"I gave you a chance to tell me! I just… I JUST asked you if there was anything else and you said NO!" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm done listening."

"You have it all wrong. He…he is just a classmate…" She gulped as Dan began to pull clothes from drawers. "He's had a crush on me for a while but he knows that I'm married and…" She tried to steady her breathing but her heart was speeding in her chest. "He knows that I'm in love with you…" She felt tears come to her eyes. "Dan, please! Please stop what you're doing and….he kissed me. Okay. He…the last time he was here for a study group…you were out of town and they all came over and he was the last one to leave and when I walked him to the door…he…he kissed me."

"Yes," Dan's eyes met hers and she flinched at the anger she saw there; the hatred. "He told me that part." Slamming the suitcase shut, he picked it up off the bed and moved towards the door. Blair hurried after him.

"Did he tell you that I didn't want him to do that? That I was furious? That I pushed him away and slapped his face and…did he tell you I kicked him in the shins? Did he tell you that I pushed him through the door and slammed it in his face? That I threatened to call the police if he didn't leave?" She came to a halt as Dan pulled his messenger bag over his should and reached the front door. "Did he tell you any of that?"

"No…" Dan shook his head and reached for the handle to the door. "But neither did you." And then, without looking back at her, Dan walked out the door; shutting it behind him.

**To Be Continued….**


	44. The Two Hundred and Fourteenth Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for trusting me. And not breaking your computer. And not banishing me from your groups.**

**A/N: Special Thanks to Faryn! I would NEVER had made it through this without you.**

**The Two Hundred and Fourteenth-Valentine's Day:**

"Did he tell you that I didn't want him to do that? That I was furious? That I pushed him away and slapped his face and…did he tell you I kicked him in the shins? Did he tell you that I pushed him through the door and slammed it in his face? That I threatened to call the police if he didn't leave?" She came to a halt as Dan pulled his messenger bag over his should and reached the front door. "Did he tell you any of that?"

"No…" Dan shook his head and reached for the handle to the door. "But neither did you." And then, without looking back at her, Dan walked out the door; shutting it behind him.

"Wait! Dan…." His name died on her lips and she stood in a shock-like state staring at the door he had just stepped through. Her fingertips went numb and her head began to spin. An overwhelming sense of dread settled over her making her feel cold and meek.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. She reached towards the door intent on going after him, but her feet simply wouldn't move. Maybe her body was failing her. Maybe her heart was protecting her, saving her from what might happen if she went after him; if she pushed. Maybe her brain was telling her, even in this moment of despair, to let him go; give him space.

Let him _go_? Her hand moved to her throat as panic washed through her. What had just _happened_? One minute she was elated, positively skipping on her way home to a much needed and eagerly anticipated romantic evening with her husband. And the next minute…absolute disaster. Her brain kicked into overdrive as she tried to sort it all out.

Turning to look into their home, her breath came up ragged and her vision was blurred. Forcing air in and out of her lungs she fought to maintain her hold on her sanity. She took a step into the living room and her heart clenched.

The flowers.

The candles.

The _book._

Oh God. The book.

Blair shook her head as the tears overtook her eyes. All she could think of was Dan standing here, waiting for her and…

A knock on the door pulled her from her spiral with a snap. Her head rose and drew instantly to the sound, the tiniest bit of hope cracking into the moment. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he had come back and maybe he had forgotten his keys. She rushed to the door.

"Oh Thank God!" She cried over the lump in her throat. Pulling the door open; her heart sank.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Nate smiled wide, shaking his hands beside his face. Serena was standing next to him dressed and ready for a night out.

"Wha…" Blair blinked, grasping for understanding. "What are you doing here?"

"We…we're going to dinner with you," Nate's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Dan didn't tell you? He invited us to join you. He thought it would be fun to…"

"B?" Serena studied her friend's expression, knowing immediately that something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Dan?" Nate peered around her into the apartment, still dark.

"He…" Blair gulped and shook her head. "Dan left me."

"What?" Serena stepped into the entry way; her face registering nothing but shock.

"Left you? Left you where?" Nate's mouth twisted into a confused smirk.

"Nate!" Serena hissed, smacking him on the arm with her clutch. "B…what's going on? Where's Dan? Are you okay?" Blair met and held her friend's gaze for a moment, struggling to maintain control.

"No…" She shook her head and crumbled; tears spilling from her eyes as Serena pulled her into a hug. Between sobs, Blair tried to tell them what had happened. But all they could really understand was, "Dan's gone. He….thinks I cheated on him and…I don't think he's coming back…"

And the crying continued. Serena held onto Blair, stroking her hair and Nate, confused and concerned, met Serena's eyes. He gestured towards the door and she nodded. She had this under control. He had no idea what was happening, what **had** happened, but he knew without a doubt that if Blair was like this, somewhere in the city, his best friend must be a mess.

When Dan had first arrived at the loft he had been struck by how it looked. Most of the items that had made it _the loft_ were gone; in his new home in the Upper East Side; the records, the artwork, the books. The couch was still there. His old bed was still there. And for the moment, that was enough. He sat the suitcase on the floor and dropped his messenger bag beside it. Walking through the rooms flipping on the lights, it hit him that it looked exactly as it did on that day in September when he left with his family to marry Blair Waldorf.

Dan ran a hand over his face and into his hair, forcing her from his mind. He couldn't do that. Not yet. He needed…just a few more minutes. Moving to the fridge, he pulled open the door; not at all surprised to find it empty. His escape from Manhattan lacked a certain element of planning.

When Dan heard the knock on the door, his heart skipped.

Had Blair followed him? He didn't know if he could take that at the moment.

Had she called his dad?

Had she…

"Open up Dan! I know you're in there." With a sigh, Dan steeled his nerves and went to the door. Sliding it open, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows.

And there he was; Nate Archibald with a semi-smile and a twelve pack of beer in his hand.

"Hey…" Try as he might, Nate had a terrible poker face when it came to these things. Dan groaned.

"You know?"

"Kind of…" Nate sighed. "You okay?"

"Fantastic," Dan couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his voice. "How did you know I would be here?"

"At a loft in Brooklyn?" Nate shrugged. "Just seemed like a place Dan Humphrey would go when he walks out on Blair Waldorf."

"Right…" Dan breathed.

"Is that what you're doing Dan? Walking out on Blair?" Nate knew he was testing the waters and, with the glare Dan offered in response, he knew it was risky.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay…"

"_**Okay**_."

"Okay," Nate held up his hand in surrender. "You want to let me in? I brought beer."

"Fine. But we are not going to talk about her. Understand?"

"Yes," Nate nodded and Dan stepped aside. Nate stepped into the sparsely decorated loft. Pulling two bottles from the box, Nate sat the remainder on the counter and handed one to Dan.

"Thanks…" He twisted the cap off and tossed it aside; taking a drink. They sat at the counter in silence for a moment, drinking from their bottles. Nate watched his friend, trying to think of what he could possibly say.

"Nice shirt," he nodded towards Dan. Despite himself, Dan cracked the smallest of smiles before he looked down at it; remembering she had picked it out and his face fell.

"Nate…what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to dinner," Nate reminded him; recall washing over Dan's face. "And when we got to your place, Blair was really…"

"Damn it Nate," Dan groaned, standing up; needing to stop the conversation. "I _said_ I don't want to talk about Blair. Listen, if you came here to try to smooth things over…"

"I didn't."

"Then you can just go the fuck home, man. I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't," Nate assured him and Dan eased slightly. "I was worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Okay," Nate nodded; handing Dan another beer before he had even finished the last swallow of the one in his hand. Trading him for the empty one, Dan twisted off the cap and took a drink. Nate stayed in his seat and turned to watch as Dan walked over to the windows, looking out over the city.

"How…" Dan's voice cracked as he spoke and Nate had to strain to hear him. "How is she?"

"How is who?" Nate raised his eyebrows, ready for the glare that Dan turned his way. "Ah…" He nodded and shook his head. "Not good." Nate watched as Dan struggled with that; his heart at war with his brain. Nate watched as Dan took a deep breath and turned back to the windows.

"Good." Nate couldn't help the way he flinched at the tone of Dan's voice. His heart hurt for his friend.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He raised his eyebrows, half afraid of Dan's reaction, but unable to avoid the question. Dan stood, silent and tense, for the longest while. Nate was almost ready to speak again, redirecting the conversation, when Dan turned around. He took a deep breath and let it out very slowly; leaning back against the windows. Without looking up at Nate, Dan began.

Nate watched Dan's face as he told him about the phone call; about the way Steven Wyatt had dialed his number and shattered their day, their lives. Nate watched Dan's face twist in anger when he told him what Steven had said. He watched as Dan's body shook when he told him about the confrontation with Blair. How she had told him nothing more had happened, how she had flinched when Dan told her what he knew, how she had lied straight to his face. And when he was done telling the story, he watched as Dan's eyes welled up with tears; his face lifting to meet Nate's for the first time.

"What do I do?" His voice cracked as he fought to keep his emotions in check.

"God, man…" Nate shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Exactly," Dan pushed away from the windows; moving to get another beer—which Nate had waiting for him when he joined him at the counter. Twisting off the cap, he sat down.

"Do you…" Nate cleared his throat, unsure of his footing in this situation. "Do you believe her? That she didn't want him to…"

"Ha…" Dan chuckled bitterly; shaking his head. "I don't know if it's as simple as that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Do you….do you think that's who tried to kiss her on New Year's Eve?" As the words left Nate's mouth Dan stopped drinking his beer and the look he had on his face brought fear into Nate's mind.

"Well I do **now**!"

"Yeah…I'm not really helping am I?"

"Not really, no."

"Care for my opinion?"

"Sure…" Dan sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. "Why not."

"I know you're mad and I get it. I would be..._beyond_ pissed. But...Dan...there's no way this went down the way he said it did. No way Blair cheats on you. I don't believe it. Not for a second."

"Why not?"

"Blair's not that gal."

"She cheated on you." Both men flinched at the memory.

"Yeah. Well..." Nate swallowed a drink. "I'm not you."

"Nate…"

"The point is…I know how she feels about you. I know she would never jeopardize what you have for a…what was his name again?"

"Steven Wyatt." His teeth clenched as he spoke his name.

"She would never trade a Dan Humphrey for a Steven Wyatt. Trust me." Nate took a drink and another risk. "All that you've been through…all that you've handled together…you really don't believe her?" Nate's question brought a flood of emotions to the surface. Dan looked down at his hands, down at the ring on his finger and then back up at Nate. He looked so lost that Nate almost instinctually reached out to hug him. In the quietest whisper of a voice, Dan nodded.

"...I do believe her." Dan gulped at the lump in his throat.

"Then what's the problem?" Nate stood. "Come on. Put your suit back on, we'll all have dinner..." Dan shook his head in frustration.

"Nate, it's not that simple"

"Dan…"

"You know, I think you should go home," Dan sighed. "It's Valentine's Day. Go. Be with your wife."

"I can't," Nate shook his head. "She's with yours." And a moment of stunted silence passed between them before Nate gestured towards the door. "Come on man, let's go. I'll take you home."

"Stop, Nate. Just…" Dan shook his head. "I am not going back there right now."

"Okay. So…what then?" Nate crossed his arms. "What do you want to do? You want to go find this guy? Take a few hits? I'm in. Let's go." Dan barked out a laugh as his eyes grew dark.

"I don't want to hit him…I mean. I do. I **really** do," his hands flexed as he spoke. "But my issue right now isn't with him. It's with her."

"Dan…" Nate started and stopped as Dan rose to his feet and ended the conversation.

"Come on Nate. It's time for you to go. Thank you…for coming. Thanks for bringing the beer. But truly…" Dan took a breath. "I want to be alone."

"You're going to stay here tonight?" Nate looked around the barebones loft.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"I used to live here you know," Dan rolled his eyes at Nate's surprise.

"No, I…" Nate shook his head and moved on. "You want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah Nate…" Dan sighed. "My wife has been lying to me for…I don't know, months…about some guy kissing her. What I would really like right now is to have a slumber party. With you."

"You want me to bring you dinner?" Nate asked, moving right past Dan's sarcasm.

"You already did," Dan nodded to the beer. "Nate…"

"Fine," Nate interrupted and moved towards the door. "I will go. But listen…in all seriousness; I am here for you. I really am."

"I know," Dan nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem," Nate reached the door and turned to his friend one last time. "But…I have to just say this." He took a deep breath and met Dan's eyes in a moment of gravity that he rarely exhibited. "You don't end it over something like this, Dan. Your marriage, your family, your wife…you don't walk away over something like this. You just don't."

"Nate…" There was a waver in Dan's voice as he eyed him; not from anger, but from the restraint it was taking to keep himself from falling to pieces.

"I'm going…" Nate nodded and then, with a firm pat to Dan's shoulder, Nate slipped through the door; leaving Dan alone with his thoughts.

X-X-X-X-X-X

As Dan emerged from the bathroom, he heard a knock at the door. Shaking his head, he groaned. Nate Archibald was relentless.

"Listen, I'm…" He swung the door open and the breath was knocked right out of him. And there they stood, staring at each other in silence. Dan; shocked to the core. Blair; afraid of what was coming. Refusing to give in, refusing to step one inch in her direction, Dan crossed his arms and let out a breath. "Blair…what are you doing here?"

"I…" Her throat had gone dry from crying. She swallowed, trying to find her voice. "I couldn't sleep. I can't…" Her eyes welled up frustratingly. "I can't get into our bed without you." Dan had to look away from her. "I went to the…green fuzzy room and tried, but…" The tears in her voice made her sound shaky and unsure. "Dan…" Her hand reached out to him and he stepped away.

"I really can't do this right now…" His eyes met hers for a fraction of a second before he looked away; fighting for control of his emotions. "Please. You should go home. Good night." And then, without another glance, he moved to shut the door.

"Wait!" She took a bold step forward, her hand flying to the door; stopping him from closing it.

"Blair…" He spoke through a tight jaw. "I'm serious…I need some time and you…Please. You need to go _home_."

"This…" She sniffed and stood tall. Even though she had prepared herself for his rebuff, it still stung. "This_ is _my home Dan. This is…_our _home. And…and I am not leaving." Holding his ground for a beat, Dan shrugged and shook his head; surrendering.

"Fine." Releasing his hold on the door, he turned and moved completely away from her.

Without looking back, Dan moved into the kitchen and reached for one of the beers Nate left behind. Twisting the cap off his bottle, Dan tossed it aside and took a long pull. Leaning back against the far counter, he stared off into the loft; his arms crossed over his chest. Avoiding her at all costs.

Blair, timid and unsure, stepped into the loft, closing the door behind her. The room was instantly clouded with awkwardness. She sat her bag on the floor and took off her coat, laying it over the end of the arm of the couch.

With wide, puffy eyes, she watched him. She took notice of the way his shoulders were set; tense and taught. She could see from the way his hair was twisted and unruly that he had been running his hands through it. She scanned his face; jaw flexed, eyes dark.

The silence was deafening. The air thick with tension. She tried to meet his eyes, but he refused to look at her. He didn't want her there; that was clear. That had been clear since the moment he had opened the door. But she was there and she wasn't leaving. Blair took a deep breath, channeling all of the will she had to control the tears that had been falling since the door had shut behind him.

Then it dawned on her—for the first time since she had left their home and called for a cab—she had no idea what to say. Here she had been so hell-bent on finding him, she hadn't even bothered to change out of her pajamas. And she had neglected to take the time to figure out what she was going to say once she arrived. This was how beside herself she was; how far away from normal this whole mess had tossed her. Blair Waldorf; without a plan.

And across the room, Dan was stewing; all of the events of that evening were running through his mind at high speed. Shaking his head at the anger still resonating in his bloodstream, Dan moved for another beer. He twisted off the cap and tossed it aside, taking a long pull before sitting it on the counter. He knew she was watching him, he could feel her eyes. But he wasn't ready. He knew this deserved a calm, rational conversation and he wasn't sure he was ready for calm and rational. Yet here she was, in true Blair Waldorf fashion, forcing the issue. Letting out a breath, he turned towards her; without really looking at her.

"You know what…I think I'm going to go out," he clapped his hands together and moved out of the kitchen.

"What?" Her voice was strangled with confusion and sadness. She hurried to step in his way. "Wait Dan. Please…" He moved to step around her, but she moved with him. "You are my **husband** and I love you and I cannot handle you going around thinking that I…that I _cheated_ on you…" Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke the words and for what it was worth, that stalled him momentarily. Seeing his moment of pause, she continued; her voice rising in desperation. "I did not kiss him back! I didn't. I need you to know that Dan. I did not cheat on you. I would never cheat on you…You _have _to believe that."

There was a long, weighted pause as Dan's eyes finally moved to hers; Blair's stomach knotting at the look in them. Swallowing the lump in his throat Dan nodded.

"…I know," he choked. "I do believe you."

"Oh thank God…" Blair breathed; relief filling her lungs. Wiping at her eyes, she took a step closer to him; wanting to be near him.

"But…" He took a step back, holding a hand up to halt her. "But you didn't tell me the truth either."

"I know," she cast her eyes down, regret washing over her. "I should have…"

"Yes," his voice was bitter as he abandoned his plan to leave; turning into the loft instead. "You **should** have. And why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me Blair? I mean…some guy puts his hands on you…his lips on you…and you don't want him too…and you don't tell me?" She flinched as he yelled. This was it, she told herself. This was what she had expected, what she had known was coming. She had come out here to talk to him and this was it. But it didn't hurt any less; seeing him like this, seeing him upset. It didn't hurt any less.

"Dan it was nothing…" She began her case. "It was...less than nothing. I didn't tell you because it wasn't worth mentioning. Please don't make this into a bigger deal than it is."

"Of course," Dan's eyes flashed wide. "OF COURSE!" He ran a hand through his hair and laughed bitterly. "**Me** making this a bigger deal than it is. That's…" He shook his head; turning away from her. "That's rich Blair."

"What? No…" She shook her head. "That's not what I…" And then he turned back to her; his eyes intense and focused on her.

"Just think about this for a minute..." He took a step closer; his voice was low and gravely as he spoke. "Imagine, if you can, coming home and getting ready for a night out and…" He tried for a calming breath as he recalled the phone call. "And some _woman_ calls you up and tells you she's _in love_ with me."

Blair sucked in a breath; her throat constricting. And Dan continued.

"She tells you personal, **intimate** details about me…about _us_…" Dan moved closer to her; watching as her eyes filled with tears. "And you deny it; over and over again. Because there is no way you believe I would do that to you. **No way** you believe I would ever turn to her instead of you."

"Dan…" Blair's voice croaked as he moved closer.

"And then…" Dan's eyes filled with tears. "And then she tells you that she knows exactly what I _taste_ like…" And Blair flinched, her stomach dropping; her face twisting up in disgust. Dan, standing so close she could feel the heat coming from him, swallowed and nodded. "Exactly. Right there. That feeling in your gut…like somebody just punched you…that's it. That's how it felt. Only it wasn't a hypothetical. It was real. Now. Tell me I'm making it a bigger deal than it is."

"But…" She whispered; unable to move, unable to fight.

"No!" Dan yelled. "No buts! Damn it Blair! Tell me that doesn't piss you off! Tell me that doesn't make your blood boil! I know you! I know it does! Some woman who has been in our home! Who knows about the baby we lost! Has tasted me!"

"Stop!" Blair yelled; tears spilling from her eyes. "Just stop…you're right. It makes me sick…it…"

He took a breath and pressed on. If she wanted to come all the way to Brooklyn, to the loft, to force a discussion; they were going to have it. "And what if she told you that those feelings were mutual? If she told you that I felt the same way about her? Wouldn't you start to think that maybe I had done something to give her the impression that I felt something for her? Wouldn't you wonder why this woman thinks I'm involved with her?"

"I…" But Blair couldn't find the words. She couldn't find an explanation. And as he watched her, Dan's anger was momentarily eclipsed by great sadness. His eyes grew watery; pleading.

"Why does this man think you're involved with him Blair?" His whisper was a stark contrast to his yelling. "Why is he calling me to tell me that you have feelings for him? That he is tired of the…_lying_…"

"I…" Blair's voice cracked as she shook her head. "I don't know..."

"And that wasn't even the worst part…" Dan wiped at his eyes; abandoning the hypothetical. "When you got home and I asked you…and you denied it…"

"Dan. I'm so sorry…" She cried, reaching her hand out to him. When her skin connected with his, his anger returned and he pulled away from her; moving closer to the counter.

"So…no, Blair. I don't think you kissed him," he shook his head and took a breath. "I don't think you _wanted_ to kiss him. But I **know** you've been fucking lying to me."

And Blair hated everything about the situation. She hated Steven for calling Dan. She hated herself for not having told him. She hated Dan for the way she felt so entirely helpless; though it wasn't his fault at all. And she hated, _hated_ that she had no fight. She had no rebuttal.

Dan was right. She was wrong. It was as simple and as complicated as that.

"I…" She looked to him then, hoping he would see the sincerity in her eyes. Hoping he would find a way to forgive her.

"And it hasn't even just been this," he paced the length of the living room.

"What? What do you mean?" Her forehead scrunched in confusion.

"The baby…" Dan's voice grew soft as he sank into a chair. "Would you have told me about the baby if Nate hadn't called me?"

"Of course," her head tilted sympathetically, remembering how she had had no intentions of telling him; how that had changed the instant she saw him.

"And see…" Dan's voice cracked and he ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. "This. Right now. This is the real fallout. Because I _really_ want to believe you."

"You can…" She moved to the chair opposite him; sitting so she was at his eye level. "Dan. You can."

"And here we are," He shook his head and leaned back in the chair. "Me, wondering when in the hell it was that Blair Waldorf started telling me anything other than the unbridled truth." He laughed. "You know you've never lied to me. All those years at Constance….all those years you HATED me…you never lied. Who knew that once you were my wife…"

"I…I didn't so much lie as…not tell you the entire truth."

"A distinction only you would make," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I had reasons Dan. I didn't just one day decide to…"

"What were they?" He interrupted. "These reasons…what were they?"

"I was trying to protect you..." Her eyes grew sad as she looked to her hands, fidgeting in her lap.

"I have zero desire to be protected from the truth…" He leaned forward again. "And you should know that."

"I didn't want you to hurt…" Her eyes filled with tears and Dan felt his heart sink. "I didn't want you to feel like I did. I didn't want you to…" She trailed off, looking away from him, hoping to get a hold of her emotions. After a moment of silence, a moment heavy with emotion, Dan spoke in a soft, strangled voice.

"While I appreciate that…" He cleared his throat and met her eyes. "We're either in this together or we're not."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this forever, Blair. I can't. I can't go through every day wondering if I'm getting it all out of you or if you're keeping part of it from me…" The words caught in his throat. "Damn it Blair…I can't do that forever."

"Dan, please…" She moved from her chair, kneeling in front of him with pleading eyes. For the first time that night, she took his hands in hers. And for the first time that night, he allowed her to. "Please don't say that. Please don't_ think_ that. I…I messed up. I should have told you. I should have…I am so sorry. So sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Anything. Just please…don't talk like that." Her hand reached up as though she were going to touch his face but fell back to her side. "I swear to you. Right now. Nothing but the truth. From here on out. I will never, ever lie to you again. I will tell you everything. Everything. I will tell you every thought, every feeling…every detail of my entire day. Just please…trust me."

"I want to…" He whispered; fighting the desire he had to pull her into his arms.

"Then do."

"Yeah," his head bobbed in a heavy nod. Squeezing her hands in his, he let go; leaning away from her. His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath. "Steven Wyatt. Was he the guy who tried to kiss you on New Year's Eve?"

Blair sucked in a breath and held it. And then she nodded. And Dan stood up.

"Twice! Jesus Christ, Blair!" Exasperated, he walked out of the living room, towards the back of the loft. "He tried it TWICE? What in the hell is going on? It's no wonder this guy thinks he can…Can you just….Why? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I…" She croaked, knowing her explanation was never going to be enough. "It was nothing. He was drunk. It was New Year's Eve. I…it was my hand! And I didn't want to upset you." Dan huffed and shook his head.

"And how's that working out for you?" He seemed to be done; finished.

"Dan…"

"You know what Blair…" He spun around, eyes wide. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," his voice was firm and final. "I have heard what you have to say and I…I'm just done."

"Done?" Her face registered intense panic.

"For tonight…" He softened slightly. "I just…I want to go to sleep and not think about this right now. And you…you should go home."

"Home? Dan…" She took a step in his direction. "I'm not leaving you. I…when we got married I promised to…"

"Don't!" Dan's booming voice startled her. "Don't talk to me about vows right now."

"Fine," she whispered with a nod. "But I'm not leaving. I'll….I'll stay on the couch if you want me too, but…"

"Fine," Dan sighed and waved his hand towards the living room. "Be my guest. Good night Blair." And with the briefest of glances, Dan stepped into his room.

"Good night…" She called after him; watching the door to his room as it closed behind him. And then, sinking onto the couch, her tears returned; in desperate, helpless sobs.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dan was out; completely and totally asleep when Blair came into the room. He heard the creak of the floor and when she called his name, he roused from sleep.

"Blair?" He sat up and looked to her through half open eyes. "What is it? Are you okay?" His concern from her would always override his frustration.

"I…" She cleared her throat; slightly flustered to find him shirtless. "You wanted me to be honest with you…"

"Yeah?" His eyebrows rose; nervous of what she had to say.

"Yeah…" She moved into the room, her phone in her hand. "I just…I couldn't sleep and I turned on my phone and he's been calling me. Steven. He's called…"

"Okay," Dan took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves that flared at the mention of his name.

"Twenty-seven times."

"He's called you twenty-seven times?" Dan's heart thudded.

"Yes...see..." Blair moved over to him, handing him her phone.

"Blair..." Dan's eyes grew wide as he scrolled through her missed calls. "This guy...when was the last time you talked to him?"

"The…" Blair gulped and met his eyes. "The night he kissed me."

"When was that?" His voice was short; focused.

"...a month ago..." His flinch was almost unnoticeable, but she saw it. She knew what he was thinking…she had been lying to him for a month.

"He just called _me _yesterday..." Dan exited the screen and looked to his wife. "You didn't talk to him at all yesterday?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" He wasn't mad, wasn't looking for a reason to be mad. He just needed to know. "No phone calls? No texts?"

"Check my logs if you want," she nodded towards the phone. "I didn't call him. I didn't text him."

"But he's called you...27 times since..." Dan ran a hand over his face and turned concerned eyes towards her. "Blair..."

"I know." The fear in her voice pulled Dan right out of his frustrated brooding and directly into protective mode.

"Hey…" He reached out and stroked her arm with his hand; her skin igniting at his touch. "It's going to be okay. We can take care of it in the morning. We can get you a new number. Don't worry, okay." His hand slid down to squeeze hers.

"Okay," she nodded; squeezing his hand before dropping it. "Okay. Well…I just…I wanted you to know."

"Thank you," he smiled at her coming immediately to him with this information.

"Of course," she smiled meekly and then took a step towards the door. "I'll just…"

"Stay…" Dan's voice was soft and unsure.

"What?" Her eyes brightened as hope crept back. Dan cleared his throat and looked up to her.

"You can stay…in here. If you want to. I don't want you to be…alone or afraid or…"

"Okay," Blair nodded; quick to accept anything he was offering. "Okay." 

And then, with an awkwardness she hadn't felt in years, she climbed into bed next to her husband. Careful not to touch him or disturb him, she laid down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling; the darkness a welcome reprieve. She could feel him settling next to her; adjusting his pillow and pulling up the covers.

They laid there, together but apart, for several minutes; both unsure what to do next, where to go next. She listened to his breathing, his steady in and out, and she felt—for the first time that night—a small amount of peace. And it made her want to cry. She had almost lost this. And for what? She took in a long breath and blew it out.

"Dan?" Speaking out into the dark room was easier.

"Yeah?" He replied, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. She stared straight up and spoke to him.

"I think that when I lost the baby, it really threw me," she heard him take a breath. "I felt completely out of control of that situation. There was…there was nothing I could do. And I don't do well when things are out of my control. I…I panicked. I was so hurt, so upset, so…" She felt tears in her eyes but continued. "And all I wanted to do was have some sort of control over it. And the only thing I could control was…not hurting you." Tears rolled from her eyes and onto the pillow. "I think that's when it changed; when I went into protective mode. All I could focus on was…keeping you from hurting. Keeping you from being unhappy or sad or…" She wiped at her eyes. "I didn't tell you about Steven because I knew it would hurt you. I knew it would just add more to our already loaded plate. I know it was wrong. If I could go back and do it again…I would. But I really thought, at the time, that I was just…" She trailed off, sniffing. Dan took a breath and gulped before his voice called out to her.

"I've been walking around for months…_months_ feeling like a bad husband," he choked on the word. "Because I haven't been there for you like I should. I know I haven't been there like I should. Thanksgiving, Christmas…" He shook his head and tried to calm his emotions. "When he called me yesterday and told me…I was terrified. Terrified you had grown tired of waiting for me to come home, tired of waiting for me to be here…" He wiped at his eyes. "I thought, for a split second, that maybe you needed something, somebody. I was terrified that he was what you…" The feel of her hand reaching to hold his, brought his words to an end. Her fingers laced through his and held tight.

"You are an amazing husband Dan," there were tears in her voice. "I could never, would never turn to somebody before you. I don't need somebody…I need you. Just you. My thoughtful, funny, wonderful husband. You are amazing, Dan Humphrey. Please, please stop thinking otherwise."

His hand tightened around hers and, swallowing all his anger and frustration from before, he pulled it to his lips; planting a soft, warm kiss there. And Blair's heart warmed. Feeling emboldened by his words, by his actions, Blair took a risk that was not at all risky.

"I love you," she whispered; knowing he could hear her.

"I love you too," he responded automatically and with sincerity. Turning her head to the side, she watched him for only a moment before he turned to look at her.

"Hi…" She smiled.

"Hi…" He smirked.

"Dan?"

"Hmmm?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Can I…can I kiss you now?" She seemed so nervous it made him chuckle.

"You're asking for permission?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "After a day like today, of course I'm asking for…" With one hand still holding tightly to hers, his other moved to her face and his lips, his warm, soft lips silenced her. Without a second thought, she sighed into him, her heart soaring. His lips fused to hers, he moved so that he was over her; his weight settling comfortably above her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her.

Blair had committed many kisses to memory. Their very first, the one he gave her after they made up from their big fight, the one he gave her at the altar. But this one; this kiss full of all the emotion that goes with avoiding a disaster. This kiss was going straight to the top of her list. 

When his lips left hers, moving to her jaw, she gasped at the electricity that ran through her.

"Dan…" She called out.

"Shh…." His breath was hot in her ear as he whispered between kisses.

"I'm so sorry…" Her hands griped at his bare shoulders.

"Shhh…." He kissed down her neck to the collar of her pajama shirt.

"But I…" He pulled away from her then, pulled back so that he could look down at her.

"Shh…" He smiled and ran a finger lightly over her lips and down her jawline. "I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight…." Blair's face flushed. Her fingers reached out to trace the scar on his chest. "Can we just not talk about it anymore tonight?" His eyes held hers and in them she could see want, need; forgiveness. Lacing her fingers in the soft curls at the nape of his neck, she pulled him back to her; answering his question with her lips.

Her lips parted and his tongue pushed into her mouth. Not in an over-powering sort of way, but in an intense way that made her feel he was laying claim to her again. And she wanted him to take her for his own; over and over and over again.

The first time the phone rang out, she almost didn't hear it. Blair was too caught up in the relief she felt; the way she was returning to herself. Dan was forgiving her. He was believing her and moving past this with her and he was doing it with a healthy dose of passion. She was so caught up in his hands and his mouth and his breath in her ear that she almost didn't hear it.

But she did. The second time the phone rang out, they both heard it. Reluctant, Dan pulled away from Blair and they both turned towards the sound; him with anger, her with fear.

"Dan..." Her voice wavered. Moving to sit up, he reached for her phone, looking at the caller id.

"Is this him?" He flashed the screen at her.

"Yes." She sat up, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

"You want to talk to him?" He raised his eyebrows, checking in with her. Though he hated the very thought, he wasn't about to run her over if she wanted to handle this.

"No." She shook her head, the smallest trace of fear in her eyes. Seeing this, Dan pushed the covers aside and rose to his feet. His pulse was already picking up speed. Blair watched from the safety of his bed as Dan answered the call and brought the phone to his ear; his jaw set, shoulders tense.

"Steven Wyatt. I think maybe you've called this number enough." Blair watched as Dan began to walk around the room, only able to hear his side of the conversation.

"Who is THIS? You know who this is, man. Don't play smart with me. This is Dan Humphrey. Blair's **husband**. You know. You called me yesterday." Blair pulled the blankets closer around her.

"No you listen to me." Dan's voice was loud, commanding. "I think you've done your fair share of talking and now it's my turn. This is over. You're done. Whatever it was you were trying to do, it didn't work." Dan paused for a moment before a low, menacing chuckle rumbled inside of him.

"You know what buddy. You don't need to worry about Blair. That's _my_ job." And then Blair watched as Dan stood stone still; his face freezing.

"Yeah, well, try kissing her again and you'll fucking find out." Blair was startled by his language and slightly turned on by his arduous defense of her. His voice grew low as he growled into the phone. "I want you to listen to me very carefully you delusional **piece of shit** she wants nothing to do with you. You stay away from her. Don't ever think about calling her again. Don't text." His voice dropped lower. "And I swear to God if you touch her again, I will show you exactly what a pretty boy from the Upper East Side can do." And if Blair hadn't been so turned on, she would have giggled at the thought of anybody calling Dan a pretty boy from the Upper East Side. But, as it was, she didn't. 

"She's with me. Her husband. Are you really this fucking dense you asshole? No you cannot speak to her. She's just fine."

"My wife, not yours." Blair pulled back the covers and crawled out of bed

"Anytime any place buddy..." She didn't like him out there without her. This was about her. 

"What's that?...Umm, would you like to rephrase that before I fffff..." Blair's hand settled on his shoulder, pulling his eyes to hers. She smiled sweetly and ran her hand down his arm; squeezing his hand in hers. Taking a breath, he squeezed her hand back. "You know what?...I'm not even going to waste my time on you. I'm trying to do you a favor by telling you that you're wasting your time." He pulled Blair to his side, wrapping an arm around her.

"Leave her alone Steven. Listen to me, listen to my voice," low and heavy. "Leave her alone. You're done now." And with a push of a button, he hung up the phone; powering it down completely.

"We're changing your phone number tomorrow," he tossed the phone aside and kissed her forehead.

"You okay?" She whispered into his chest.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "You?"

"I am now…" She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Come back to bed?" 

"I can't…" Dan sighed, hugging her close. "I'm too worked up to sleep. You stay here, get some sleep. I'll be right out here if you need me." With another kiss to her forehead, Dan released her and moved out of the room. Flipping on a few lights, he went first for a beer and then to his computer. He was a writer. This was his medium.

Back in the bedroom, Blair took a deep, cleansing breath and crawled back into bed. Settling on his side, on his pillow, she closed her eyes. It wasn't long before the long day; the tension and the stress of it all; got the best of her. And she drifted off to sleep.

Though they had both reached an understanding, a point of reconciliation; the tension was still hanging in the air, waiting to be purged. Yes, Blair had apologized. Yes, Dan had accepted. But neither of them knew what the next day would bring, what obstacle lied ahead.

As Dan clicked away in his journal and Blair's breathing evened out, the two hundred and fourteenth Date and merely reached an intermission.

**To Be Continued…  
**


	45. The Two Hundred and Fourteenth Part 3

A/N: Do not own Gossip Girl

A/N: A big thank you to Ivory Keys and Faryn Queens for all of the work you put into this with me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

A/N: To the chat group….you consistently pull me away from all I should be doing. And I love it!

**The Two Hundred and Fourteenth, Part Three**

When Blair woke the next morning, she noticed two things right away. First, Dan was not in bed with her. Second, he had been. The rumpled sheets, his scrunched up pillow were evidence that he had been there at some point during the night. And that fact gave her enormous amounts of relief. For all that had happened the day before, he had returned to her side to sleep. And to her, in that moment, that meant a great deal. Sitting up in bed, she glanced at her phone, still dead and sitting on the nightstand. Her stomach ached as Steven Wyatt flooded her mind. She felt so sick about the pain and the anger and the hurt Dan had endured because of him, because of her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she took a deep breath. He was still by her side, he had slept in bed with her. They were going to be okay. Stretching out, she tossed aside the blankets and stepped out of bed.

Wandering into the loft, she scanned the room for him; assuming he would be at the computer. But the loft was empty. Glancing nervously towards the door, she saw his bag, his coat. He was still here. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling ridiculous. She wondered when she was going to get past this anxiety she had around him; as though she were walking on egg shells. She moved to the counter where his computer was sitting open but turned off. Running her fingers over the keys, she smiled. Hearing the door to the bathroom open, she stepped away from the counter and turned towards him.

And the air rushed out of her lungs because there, in front of her, stood her husband; fresh from the shower in only boxers. His skin was still glistening, his wet hair curled as he ran a towel over his head. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she was so stunned. She had seen him naked before. She had done incredibly naughty and sexy things to his very naked body. But for some reason, after the last night, seeing him like this stirred up all the feelings of lust she had inside.

Clearing her throat, she alerted him to her presence. The towel sagged, moving around his shoulders and he turned towards her. A nervous smirk danced across his lips as he took her in. And an awkwardness settled between them. Blair's hands fidgeted while Dan shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Taking a deep breath, Blair opened her mouth to speak just as Dan did,

"You want to…"

"Are you…" Blair stalled, smiled and waved her hand. "You first."

"Okay," Dan chuckled softly. "Do you want to take a shower…before we head home?"

"No, I…" Blair started and stopped, her eyes growing soft. "Before **we** head home? You mean…are you coming home with me today?" His eyes met hers and his heart skipped into his throat.

"Well…" Dan glanced down at the floor and then back up at her. "Yeah. I thought I would come home with you today…is that…I mean, if that's okay with you?"

"Okay?" Blair laughed; her body relaxing. "Of course it's okay."

"Good," he smiled and took a step towards his room. "I'm just going to throw on some clothes and then we can get out of here?"

"Absolutely." Blair nodded; her happiness evident in the twinkle of her eyes, the width of her smile. "I didn't pack anything when I came. So, I can shower at home."

"Okay," Dan nodded, concern working its way into his eyes. "And then I think we should go change your number and maybe tell Thomas and the guys downstairs about…"

"Steven," Blair said his name, churning her stomach.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I don't want you to…worry, but I think they should know."

"Yes," Blair nodded, forcing a smile to her lips. "Whatever you think is best."

"Wow…." Dan shook his head, a small grin spreading over his lips. "Look at you, just agreeing with me. _Whatever I think is best_? Really?" He moved over to her then, his hand reaching out to smooth her hair. "Look, I know that the last twenty-four hours have been…not our best. But it's going to take more than that to shake us…" With just the slightest bit of nervousness, Dan leaned in to kiss her before pulling back to meet her eyes. "And we have some work to do…but to do that, I'm going to need the real Blair Waldorf to make an appearance at some point."

"Oh?" She searched his eyes for a moment, unsure how to proceed, unsure of how things were between them. Seeing that familiar twinkle of jest, she cocked an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "Well then…you should get dressed. I've been in these pajamas long enough and the loft is starting to wear on me…we seriously need to get somebody out here to make it pass for livable again."

"There's the Waldorf I remember," he chuckled and kissed her again. "Just give me two minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay," she nodded and watched as he retreated. Moving to collect her coat and her bag, she was ready and waiting when Dan stepped out of his room. She watched as he finished the buttons on the same pink shirt from the day before; a small smile cracking across her face. He caught her watching and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Something funny?"

"Your shirt," she pointed. "It's the same as yesterday."

"...yeah..." Dan sighed and reached for his coat and bag. "When I was packing to leave, I...I only packed pants."

"Pants?"

"No shirts. Just pants…and boxers and socks. But no shirts." He pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and reached for the door handle.

"Good," Blair's smile pulled wide.

"Good?" He held the door for her.

"Yeah..." She slipped past him into the hall. "It means that you weren't thinking seriously about leaving me."

A moment passed between them, full of all the emotion from the night before and all of the relief from that morning. Dan looked down at his shirt and shook his head.

"No. No, of course I wasn't." And with one glance back at the loft, he pulled the door closed behind them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blair entered the building first with Dan following close behind. She felt lighter, airier; returning home with him. She smiled warmly at Thomas and glanced around the lobby. They were home, together, and regardless of the snowy day outside or the fact that she was still wearing pajamas; she felt refreshed.

And then, she saw him. Steven Wyatt.

And her world went red. She came to a halt so quickly Dan almost ran right into her. Her eyes grew pointed and dark and she was absolutely certain there was steam coming out of her ears.

She could hear Dan behind her, questioning her sudden stop. But she couldn't answer, she couldn't speak. All she could see was a replay of the last twenty-four hours of her life; over and over in her head. And this man. This man who had forced his lips on hers. This man who had taken it upon himself to call her husband and throw a wrench in their wonderful blissfulness.

This man who was now standing in the lobby, in her home. With her husband. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion and then, quite suddenly, everything was happening all at once.

Taking that first step was not a choice. It was automatic; instinctual. Her body took over and moved on its own. She could hear Dan calling her name and she could feel him reach for her. But she continued to move. And with every step her anger increased exponentially until she was stepping right up to Steven Wyatt and, with a voice that drew all of her energy, yelling,

"You warped son of a bitch!" His face turned to hers—a mixture of shock and…excitement, and for the first time since this all began, she felt nothing but rage. As the insults and accusations began to pour from her mouth, Steven remained silent.

Within a heartbeat, Dan was by her side. She could feel his arm wrapping around her waist; holding her back; putting himself between her and Steven. She could hear him call to Thomas to call security. Yet still, she continued to yell, to curse, to struggle against him.

Because all she wanted to do was shove Steven Wyatt and that smug look on his face right through the glass windows in the lobby.

As Dan held tight to Blair, he struggled for a split second to get ahold of the conversation, the words that were flying out of her. But one look at her dark, dangerous eyes and it all snapped into place.

And he knew. For the briefest of moments he honestly contemplated letting her go. He could tell by the way she was struggling against him, the words that were spitting from her mouth; she wanted him to let her go, to let her at him. And part of him felt that she deserved the opportunity to swing at this guy herself. But another part, the protective part, maintained his hold on her. Summoning his restraint, he turned his attention to his wife; everything continued to move at lightning speed.

"Blair," his voice was loud as he tried to get her attention. "This isn't worth it…"

"Isn't worth it?" She turned her face to yell at him. "Are you out of your mind? This is the guy…"

"I know who he is," Dan fought to control his anger; gritting his teeth.

"Let go of me!" Blair demanded.

"No way," he shook his head. "You could get hurt, you could…

"I would never hurt her," the voiced came from behind and Dan just about lost control; of himself and of his wife.

"Never hurt me!" Blair's tone was incredulous. "Do you have any idea what you have done!"

"You know what, buddy," Dan's whole body felt warm with anger as he called out towards Steven. "You had better back the fuck off."

"What are you doing here?" Blair yelled at Steven over Dan's shoulder. "Why are you here? Why are you calling my husband and…"

"Blair, I thought he should…"

"Shut up!" She yelled, trying to reach around her husband. "Shut your mouth and all of the craziness that you dreamed up in that sick mind of yours…"

"Come on, Waldorf…" Dan's eyes locked with hers and she could see all of the fight she had in her mirrored in him. And yet here he was, trying to keep this from escalating any further.

"Her name is Humphrey you…." Steven spoke and Dan turned so that he was facing him.

"Yeah, I know. And why the hell do you think that is?" Dan's jaw tensed as he spoke to Steven Wyatt and his resolve wavered. Turning back to Blair, his eyes met hers. "She's my wife. My wife. Whom I am trying to keep from getting into any trouble here."

"Dan…" She hesitated; relaxing her fight to get around him.

"Let's go," his voice was low. "Let security handle this and let's go. We don' t need to give this guy anymore of our time…" With tear filled eyes, Blair nodded and, in an act of trust, she allowed Dan to move her away from Steven, taking a step towards the elevators.

And just as they moved, just as Dan's arm wrapped protectively around her, just as she thought this particular incident was over, Steven Wyatt took a step toward them, opened his mouth and brought it all crashing back.

"Blair, I came here for you. I came to make sure you were okay, to be here for you…" And suddenly Blair was standing alone. And Dan Humphrey, the pretty boy from the UES, had Steven by the front of his shirt, pressed firmly up against the wall.

"I have had just about enough of this," he snarled; his face tense. "I think it's time for you to stay away from my wife."

"Maybe she wants me here."

"I think she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't," Dan spoke between clenched teeth. "And just in case she didn't, I am about to."

"Dan!" Blair pulled at his arm, trying to disengage him from what could be a grave disaster.

"Oh yeah?" Steven taunted. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I think we're about to find out," Dan's muscles flexed, but Blair held tight.

"Please Dan…" The tears in her voice drew Dan's attention away from Steven. His concern for her would always outweigh his anger. "You said it yourself, he's not worth it. He's…"

"Fuck!" Dan exhaled, resigning. She was right. But before he turned to leave, he tightened his hold on Steven's shirt and stepped really close; his words heavy with meaning, his eyes dark and solemn. "Come near her again man, I fucking dare you." And then, with a sharp intake of breath, Dan released him and turned away. Blair, her stomach tied in knots, pulled on his hand, wanting to disappear into the elevator with him.

"Let's go," she whispered. Dan nodded and held tight to her hand; trying to steady his breathing and Blair's eyes narrowed at Steven. "Stay_ away_ from me. Stay away from my husband. Stay away from my home. Just…stay away." She turned away from him and his intense stare.

"Blair!" Steven, too stupid to know better, took a step forward and reached out his hand; his fingertips skimming the tips of her hair. "Wait…"

"Okay, that's it," and like a flip of a switch, Dan turned and swung; his fist connecting loudly with Steve's face, sending him stumbling backwards, clutching for the wall to keep from falling.

"Humphrey!" Blair gasped at the sight

"God Damn it!" Dan groaned, his hand instantly throbbing. Bending over to look into Steven's eyes, he warned. "There's plenty more where that came from. Be smart man, end this now." And then, without another glance in that direction, he turned, wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders and moved to the elevators. Pushing the button, he resolved to let Thomas and the security team handle it from there.

Yes, his hand hurt. Yes, he was angrier than he had really ever been. And yes, if it weren't for his wife standing in such close proximity to him, he would have gone in for more. But this had to end. This had to be over. And he was stopping it. Right now.

As the elevator doors closed behind them and they began the ascent to the twenty-first floor, Blair stayed close to his side but remained silent. His pulse was racing and his breathing was labored. And she knew that he was trying to calm down, trying to gain perspective; trying to be calm and rational. And as much as she loved that side of Dan, relied on that side of Dan, this protective side, this territorial side; that side turned her on.

Resisting the urge she felt to push him against the wall and attack his lips with her own, she took a deep breath in and let it out; calming herself. The bell dinged and the doors opened. The Humphrey's—tired, angry and spent stepped out of the elevator and into their home.

Shrugging off his coat, Dan looked down at his hand; flexing it painfully. Seeing the grimace on his face, Blair took it gently in hers.

"Here, let me see," her fingers barely touching him, she looked it over. "Dan…"

"Yeah," he sighed. "His head was harder than I thought."

"Humphrey…" She shook her head, a small smiled on her lips. "Since when do you go around punching psychotic imbeciles?"

"Since they started kissing my wife."

"Yeah," Blair felt tears in her eyes as the image flashed in her mind. "I think you really hurt yourself."

"It's fine," he shrugged, though moving his fingers hurt more than he had thought it would.

"Come on," she gestured to the living room. "Sit down in here. I'll get some ice and…"

"I can take care of it," he interrupted, the beginnings of a smile forming. "It's just my hand."

"Dan Humphrey," her eyes narrowed, her voice short. "Sit. Down. Now." He held his ground for a beat and then did as he was told; slumping onto the couch; exhausted. "I'll be right back."

When Blair returned, she held out two Ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Got anything stronger?" He smirked and she shook her head with a smile. As Dan swallowed the pills and the water, Blair moved to his feet, pulling off his shoes and propping them up on the coffee table. Then, with great care, she laid his hand on a pillow; gingerly placing a dishtowel and ice pack over his knuckles.

"There," she patted it lightly and leaned away. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," he nodded and allowed his head to fall back against the couch. "I'm going to be just fine. It's not the first swing I've landed, you know."

"I know," Blair smiled. "But it's the first one I've been responsible for." She looked down at her hands.

"Hey…" With his good hand, he reached for her. "Come here."

"What?" Her eyes flew to meet his.

"Come here," he reached her fingers and pulled. He met little resistance as Blair moved closer to him. He took her hand tightly in his. "This isn't your fault. None of it. This guy, he would be doing this rather you told me about him or not."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better," Blair sighed.

"I know," Dan nodded. "It doesn't make me feel any better either. Listen. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed. When you're done, we'll go down and talk to security. We'll go change your number and, if you want, we'll go file for a restraining order."

"A restraining order?" Blair tensed. "But…you hit him. You don't think the police will want to do something to you?"

"I don't know," Dan shrugged. "I don't know what they'll want to do to me. But I do know they'll do something when they see the twenty-seven phone calls he made last night and I do know they'll do something when we tell them he showed up at our place today."

"But…" Blair shook her head; nervous, afraid.

"Either way," Dan interrupted. "We're not going to let what _might_ happen to me keep us from keeping him away from you. Okay?" She opened her mouth to protest but, seeing his eyes, seeing his hand, seeing the way tension filled his shoulders, she decided against it.

"Okay," she nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be right back. You going to be okay?" Dan laughed lightly.

"It's just my…" He trailed off and nodded; seeing her concern. "Yes. I'll be fine." Standing, she leaned to kiss his forehead and headed to their bathroom.

On her way through their room she bent and picked up his tie, hanging it in his closet. She glanced at their bed, the bed she couldn't sleep in the night before, the bed she couldn't wait to sleep in with him that night.

She moved to her dressing table where, with great purpose she searched for and found every last tube of vanilla and berry flavored lip-gloss she owned. With a sigh and a smile, she threw them away. Nobody but her husband was going to know how her lips taste. Maybe some day she would be able to convince Dan to help her find another. But until then, she would not be wearing something that reminded them both of this horrific holiday. Feeling happier and more in control, she slipped into a steaming hot shower; metaphorically washing away the events of the day.

When Blair was showered and dressed, she found Dan on the couch; fast asleep and snoring lightly. Standing in the entryway, she watched him for a moment; peaceful and content. With a soft, muffled laugh, she moved over to his side, bending to situate the ice pack back on his hand.

Dan, feeling her presence, rustled slightly; his eyes opening half way. Blair froze, half bent over him, hoping he would drift back to the sleep she was certain he needed.

"Hey…" He mumbled; voice husky.

"Hey," she whispered. "Go back to sleep. You're exhausted."

"I'm not," he shook his head slowly. "I'm…."

"Shh…" Blair placed a finger over his lips; the contact drawing him to silence. Feeling brave, feeling bold, she leaned in. Her finger slipped from his mouth and her lips pressed to his; soft, easy, familiar. As she moved back, his hand reached out to her arm, holding her close. His lips sought hers this time; with more pressure, more desire. When her lips parted slightly, slipping between his, he paused pulling back; his eyes open wide. "What?" She scanned his face, self-conscious.

"You…" His tongue licked his lips as his fingers reached out to hers. "What is that? Mint?"

"Mmm Hmm," she nodded.

"It's…new?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I threw the other stuff out," she explained and the look that flashed in Dan's eyes caused her breath to pause and before she could comment any further, he was pulling her back to him in a crushing kiss. Blair moaned as Dan moved, sitting up and stretching his neck so that he could kiss her properly. His good hand moved into her hair, holding her lips to his; his tongue darting into her mouth.

"Blair…" Dan groaned into her mouth, tugging her down. For a moment, she resisted. But Dan was tenacious. He held her face to his as his lips moved across her cheek to her jaw. "Come here…" He leaned back, pulling her with him.

"Dan…your hand…" Her protest was weak; her knees settling on either side of him.

"Valentine's Day sucked…" Dan's voice was gruff. "We slept terribly last night…I hit a man who…I swear has a solid head and…." He groaned; wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tighter into his lap. "God…I just want to make love to my wife." A current ran through her veins; the electricity awakening every nerve ending in her body.

"But your…" He silenced her with his lips; his good hand moving up over her hip, along her waist.

"Shhhh…." He mumbled against her mouth. "Please, Blair..." His fingers traced over her chest, causing her to shudder in his lap.

"I have…." She managed to breath between kisses; her hands moving over his shoulders. "One…condition."

"Name it." His response was immediate; a grin spreading across his face.

"You have to let **me** do all of the work," she smirked as his lips halted in her neck. He pulled back to look up at her; raising an eyebrow. "That's right Humphrey. You sit back, relax, and let your wife make love to _you_."

"Ohhhh…" Dan laughed as Blair gently pushed at his shoulders until he was completely reclined. Inching forward slightly, she worked the buttons on his pink shirt. And when his hand moved up to assist her, she was quick to brush it away.

"No, no," she shook her head, dipping to press a kiss below his ear. Her hands finished with the buttons and she tugged on the shirt, pulling them both more upright. Removing his shirt, she was careful of his hand; moving it gingerly through the sleeves before placing it back on the pillow and pushing him back against the couch.

With dark eyes he watched as she pulled her shirt over her head, her bra following right behind. With a smug smile, he watched as she moved away from him, ridding herself of her skirt. With quickened breath, he watched as she pulled off his shoes, his pants. With a twinkle in his eye, he reminded her,

"Don't forget my socks." Tossing her head back with laughter, she pulled them from his feet. And then, feeling exposed, feeling nervous, she moved slowly back to his lap; inching closer. Tilting his head up, hoping for a kiss, he chuckled. "I think you forgot something…" With his one good hand at her hip, he pressed her down onto him.

"Dan…." When her eyes met his, he saw none of the humor he expected, but instead he saw a fleck of sadness, a bit of regret. Biting her lower lip, she glanced away from him.

"Blair?"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "For not telling you, for…"

"Stop," he brought his finger to her mouth. "It's over. It's done. The longer we let it keep us from…this…the longer he wins." Dan leaned forward then, bringing his lips to her chest. "You really going to let that happen, Waldorf? Going to let him win? Let him beat _us_?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" She sighed; fingers twisting into his hair, pressing him closer-almost completely forgetting her one condition. "We can't let him win."

"No," Dan muttered against her skin. "We can't." He couldn't keep from kissing her. His hand moved around her then, holding her tight. "Promise me something?"

"Anything…" She breathed as he ran a finger down her spine.

"You can't go after men like that," he kissed her shoulder, running his finger back up her spine. "I know you're tough and you're scrapy…"

"Scrapy?" She chuckled.

"But…" His eyes grew serious for a moment. "Seeing you step up to him like that…." He kissed her collarbone. "It just…brought something out in me."

"Something?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I just…it made me crazy. Protective and…."

"Sexy," Blair's voice dropped as she reached to brush a strand of hair from his forehead.

"Sexy?"

"Kind of," she kissed his forehead and sighed; struggling with her mixed feelings. "The way you didn't even blink. The way you put yourself between him and I…it kind of…turned me on a bit."

"Oh God…" Dan groaned, his head falling back. "Blair, I'm not going to have to start fights all over Manhattan now am I?"

"No," she laughed and kissed him. "I don't want you fighting really ever again. I'm just saying…."

"It turned you on," he finished her thought with a low, rough voice.

"It did," she whispered, her hips beginning to rock ever so slightly. "Fighting Dan was hot…" Her breathing grew shallow. "But Literary Dan is…" She pressed her lips to his. "So much better…"

Dan groaned as her tongue pushed into his mouth and all thoughts flew from his mind. Struggling to control herself, Blair lifted up onto her knees and quickly rid them both of all remaining clothing. Opening her eyes to watch him, she lowered herself back onto his lap; elliciting a grunt from her husband. Very slowly and with great control, she began to move above him; the feel of him inside of her making her vision hazy. Dan watched her with wide open eyes full of adoration and appreciation.

"God….Blair…" He breathed, running his hand down her neck, through the peaks of her chest, over the flat plane of her stomach; settling at the place where they were connected. The slightest of touch drew a gasp from Blair and a smirk from Dan.

"Dan…" Blair moaned, pulling his hand from her and moving it to his side. "No work, remember."

"But this hand is fine…" He protested. But she would have nothing to do with it. Blair held tightly to his wrist with one hand while her other hand moved between them; picking up where his had left off. She felt him tense inside of her, heard his breath hitch. "oooohhhhh…" He sighed; his hand relaxing and falling to his side.

Blair's head tilted to kiss him, her dark hair falling around them like a canopy. She continued to move, continued to sigh, to moan, to groan. And Dan, in love with the sight, with the way he felt, the way she moved; he remained passive and obedient for as long as he could. But when her breathing drew quick and her skin began to flush, he knew she was close and he couldn't help it any longer. Knowing she was too close to chastise him for rebelling, both hands sought her skin. Moving up her legs, over her hips, to grip her waist; pressing her closer to him. And when her head tipped back and her moans turned to cries, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter to him. Burying his face in her neck, he licked and sucked and fought to wait for her. And he did, though barely.

As they rode out the final waves of a shared orgasm, Blair's lips played over his and his hands relaxed their hold on her. Pulling her slick skin from his, she leaned back. She felt his hands, both of them pressing into her flesh; sliding up her torso. And then, as her breath settled, she realized that not only was his bad hand no longer resting on a pillow, but it was massaging the flesh over her hip. Her eyes went wide and her hand moved to his, pulling it from her.

"Dan Humphrey!" She smacked his arm lightly.

"What the hell was that for?" Still hazed from what had just transpired, he was a little slow on the uptake.

"Your hand!" She pulled it closer, looking it over. "You weren't supposed to use this hand."

"It's fine."

"It's not." She shook her head. "Look at you. You're practically cringing."

"Ah, come on Waldorf…" He pulled his hand from hers and inspected it himself. "It's just a bruise."

"A bruise." She narrowed her eyes at him. "We're going to stop at the hospital…"

"The hospital?" His face scrunched up.

"To get it looked at."

"Blair…"

"If you want me to go to get a restraining order, then you are getting X-rays," she crossed her arms over her still bare chest. "Or we can just change my number and call it a day."

"That's not fair," Dan countered. "I'm trying to protect you."

"And I am trying to protect you." She remained firm. Dan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. It was difficult to deny her under normal circumstances; damn near impossible when she was naked, post-coital, and still in his lap.

"Fine," he surrendered. "Fine. But if we're going to do all of that, you're going to have to get off my lap." He raised one eyebrow as a smile twitched at his lips.

"I can do that," she smiled.

"Can you?" He challenged.

"Ohhhh…." She leaned forward, kissing him square on the lips. "I do love cocky Dan…"

"You do?" His hands moved back to her waist as she nodded.

"I do," she moved her hips slightly. "But even he isn't going to get you out of going to the hospital." She pulled away from him completely; standing to look down at him. "Come on Humphrey. Get dressed."

"Bossy Blair," Dan sighed with a grin. "Now there's a new one."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe you made me come here…" Dan sighed, leaning back in a chair as they waited in the ER for X-rays to return.

"I held up my end of the deal," Blair shrugged. "I filed the paperwork. So now, you have to…"

"Mr. Humphrey," the doctor came flying back into the room; busy with multiple patients. Both Dan and Blair watched as he moved to the light board, snapping the x-rays into place. He studied them for less than a minute and then turned to Dan. "It seems as though your hand is broken."

"_Broken_?" Dan's forehead scrunched.

"Broken?" Blair's eyes went wide.

"Broken." The doctor nodded.

"Just a bruise…" Blair muttered under her breath.

"It's a small hairline fracture," the doctor explained. "I don't think we need to cast it, but you do need to take it easy. And I will run and write a prescription for some pain meds and be back to discharge you." With a quick smile to each of them, he was out the door.

"I can't believe it's broken," Dan held his hand out; studying it.

"I can't believe it's…" Blair's eyes went wide. "Dan!" She looked to him accusingly.

"What?"

"We….we had **sex** earlier."

"Yes, I remember," he chuckled at the expression on her face.

"And your hand was broken!" Blair felt terrible; worse than terrible. "Oh my GOD…"

"Relax," Dan sighed; reaching out to her. "It's just my hand….and I promise you…I didn't feel a thing."

"Not a thing?" Blair couldn't help herself, her eyes smirking.

"Well…" Dan flushed slightly. "Not….well…I didn't feel any pain, that's for damn sure."

"I can't believe I let you…" Blair trailed off as the doctor came rushing back in; handing Dan a slip of paper.

"Here you are Mr. Humphrey. Keep it elevated and iced."

"Thank you," Blair smiled sweetly at the older gentleman; stuffing the paper into her bag. "Come on Humphrey, let's get you home and drugged."

With a deep heavy sigh, Dan rose to his feet, took her hand and followed her lead. Her number had been changed. They had met their attorney at the police department, given statements and filed paperwork. They had waited in the ER for hours and were now, finally heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blair couldn't help but grin like a fool as she settled into bed. After twenty-four hours from hell, she was beyond thrilled that she would be, finally, going to sleep, with Dan in their bed. The fight they had, the incident with Steven, it made this night feel _earned_.

"Humphrey!" She called to him from her cozy spot on her pillow. "You fall asleep in there?"

"Not quite yet," he laughed, stepping out of the bathroom and turning off the light. Seeing her brought an identical grin to his face. His eyes met hers and in some part of his mind he couldn't help but feel that even though the holiday had been absolutely terrible, it had in fact brought them closer together. Sometimes the best conflicts are the hardest fought. And they had fought; each other and he who threatened their union. Yet here they were; strong, solid, together. Though, without a doubt, their track record with Valentine's Day was dismal at best.

Valentine's Day. Dan's head snapped up.

"Oh my God…I totally forgot…" He moved towards the door.

"What did you forget?" Blair called after him. "You should be laying down! I can get…"

"I'll be right back," he laughed with a roll of his eyes.

"DAN!"

"I promise I'll lift with my other hand!" He called out to her as he padded down the hallway. Blair sighed and settled back into her pillow; her mind at work trying to figure out what he was doing.

He returned in mere moments, holding in his good hand, the gift wrapped book he had brought home for her the day before. He waved it in the air and Blair sat up.

"What's that?" Blair was intrigued.

"This…" Dan climbed into bed next to her. "Is your Valentine's Day gift."

"Oh…" Blair took the package from his hand and smiled nervously. "You still want me to have it?"

"Of course," he nudged her playfully. "You think I'm past this enough to make love to you but not enough to give you a book?"

"Fair point," Blair nodded with a grin. Satisfied with his answer, she unwrapped the book. "Winnie the Pooh?" She chuckled.

"Say what you will," Dan shrugged. "But AA Milne was a genius."

"You are so sweet," Blair flipped through the pages towards the marker her had placed for her. Reading the words, she looked up to him; tears in her eyes. "I do love you…"

"Come here," Dan lifted his arm and motioned her near. Settling into his side, under his arm, she leaned against his chest. Dan took the book in his hands and read to her. "_'How do you spell 'love'?' Piglet asked. 'You don't spell it,' said Pooh. 'You feel it.'_"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The book was eventually set aside. The lights were eventually turned off. And The Humphrey's, twisted up in the other, let all of the anxiety and upheaval of the last twenty four hours flow far away from them. And in its place a quiet contented peacefulness.

With the exception of Dan's fractured hand, The Humphreys were ending the holiday season stronger and more together than they had begun.

**The End **

**(of this chapter)**


	46. The Two Hundred and Twenty First

**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl, though if the writers don't pull it out this season, I may be filing for temporary custody. (so far though…I'm liking it)**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me through Steven Wyatt. Moving back to a little fluff for a moment. Thanks to FQ and Ivory for sticking with me through Steven Wyatt and for all you do to make me a better writer (which, let's face it, is a lot).**

**A/N: Will be covering multiple dates in this chapter with one overall theme. **

**The Two Hundred and Twenty-First:**

The Two Hundred and Twenty-First Date was the marking of an anniversary of sorts. It fell in the middle of the week and came with little pomp and no circumstance. It was early spring and the days were getting warmer and warmer and the memories of their Valentine's Day were getting dimmer and dimmer. And though this day was beginning much like the handful before it, it would certainly not end that way and it would serve as a catalyst for every date that followed. When Dan and Blair would look back on this date, it was obvious how this one picked them up and set them back on course.

Dan rose from bed first, starting coffee and taking a shower. When he emerged he dressed and joined Blair for breakfast on the terrace. She looked beautiful; a cup of coffee balanced in one hand, the newspaper in the other. Clearing his throat, he stepped outside and moved towards her.

"Humphrey," she grinned up at him; instantly taken with the twists in his drying hair.

"Waldorf," he leaned over to kiss her; inhaling her scent with a smile. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning. Here you go," Blair handed him a sheet of paper after he settled into his chair.

"Ah," Dan nodded without even looking at it. "Your 'Daily Itinerary'?" Crumpling it up, he tossed it over his shoulder. "You really going to keep this up?"

"Dan," she sighed deeply. "You know why I do it."

"I know why you think you do it," he leaned in closer to her. "And you know why I think it's ridiculous and I wish that you wouldn't."

"Here," she held out a second copy; waving it in his face. "Read it."

"I don't want to. I don't need to." The second sheet of paper met the same fate as the first.

"Maybe you should stop making such a mess," her eyes narrowed at him.

"Maybe you should stop wasting so much paper on something I am **never** going to read."

"Well, it seems we're at an impasse," Blair's lips pressed together in a firm tight line. Their eyes met and held; a short showdown over pastries and coffee; neither wanting to back away.

"You are crazy and stubborn and..." He held his ground but eventually blinked first, smirking across the table at his wife. "It's good to have you back." Dan took a sip from his coffee and sat it on the table; changing the conversation. "How would you feel about meeting me after work for dinner?"

"Great. When and where?"

"Six," Dan thought for a moment. "At Rizzoli's."

"We're going to eat at a bookstore?" Her mouth twisted into half a smirk.

"We can eat after the bookstore," he rose to his feet and pushed in his chair. "But I need to pick something up there first. I thought you might want to meet me."

"I would love to," she smiled up at him; her eyes squinting slightly in the morning sun.

"Great," he leaned to kiss her again. "I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight?"

"You will," Blair nodded, tugging on his tie in order to kiss him again. "You want me to email you an updated copy of my Itinerary?" A smirk toyed at her lips and her eyes.

"Ha…" He laughed as he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you."

And with a light squeeze to her shoulder, Dan left her on the terrace; swooping his jacket and bag into his arms on his way out. Watching him until he disappeared from her vision, Blair sat back into her chair and drank from her cup. The last few months had been shaky for them. They had each pushed their marriage closer to the edge than they felt comfortable with. But Steven Wyatt had served a purpose. Though Blair would give anything to erase that moment from their history, she had to admit that in the end, he had drawn them closer.

Every day since that disaster had come to rest, she had provided Dan with a Daily Itinerary, detailing exactly where she planned on being and with whom.

And every day Dan crumpled it up and tossed it away without even looking at it. Because of that, because of his reaction—Blair continued to turn them over. And because of her insistence—Dan continued to toss them aside.

She was bossy and insistent. He was stubborn and relentless.

They were definitely back to normal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dan's day passed quickly; the promise of meeting her at the bookstore kept him moving with fast fingers and quick mind. When his day was finally finished, he pulled a gift wrapped box from his desk and stuffed it into his bag. Though she hadn't said anything that morning, he had a hard time believing that she didn't remember what day it was and what significance it held. He glanced at the framed photo he had of her on his desk and, with a lopsided smile, he hurried out the door.

Blair's day had been busy. She had attended a class, hosted a study group—which no longer included an expelled Steven Wyatt—and had spoken with her mother over lunch time. She finished reading some research and prepared for her date with her husband. And for this particular date, she wanted to look exceptionally stunning. Yes, she knew what the day was and deep down inside she knew that Dan knew what the day was as well. It couldn't be a simple coincidence that they were meeting at Rizzoli's.

When the cab pulled up in front of the bookstore, he was already there waiting for her. Reaching for her handle first, he leaned in to pay the cab driver. Blair stepped from the car and kissed him hello; a simple act that never failed to warm her.

Dan held the door open for her as they stepped into the bookstore; alive and bustling with people. Breathing in the smell of the books, Blair felt instantly at ease. He reached out to take her hand; their fingers intertwining. She smiled wide and followed him up the stairs. It wasn't until they were standing in the Children's Corner that she recalled his reasoning for meeting here.

"Dan?" She glanced around; puzzled. "You need to pick something up? In the Children's Corner?"

"Not exactly," a grin began to form on his face. "Shall we?" He nodded towards two comfy chairs off in a secluded little nook.

"Oh-kay," Blair moved to one of the chairs; hands folded in her lap. She watched in anticipation as Dan sat across from her and pulled a long thin box from his bag.

"I have something for you," he turned it over in his hands seemingly nervous.

"Oh?" Blair's eyebrows peaked in interest.

"Do you…" Dan cleared his throat and smiled warmly. "Do you remember what today is?"

"Yes. Embarrassingly enough, yes. I remember," she responded; her cheeks blushing. "You proposed to me…a year ago."

"I did." Dan chuckled. "And don't be embarrassed. I remember too."

"You do?" She knew it.

"Of course I do. What do you think we're doing here?" He snickered; waving his hand out towards the shelves.

"Amazing coincidence?"

"Nah," Dan shook his head. "It's a holiday, remember?"

"I do."

"And every holiday deserves a present…" He held the box out to her. "Here. Open this."

"A present?" She perked up as she studied the box. "You know me so well," with a Cheshire grin, Blair pulled at the ribbon that was wrapped around the box and lifted the lid.

With bated breath, Dan watched as she pushed aside the tissue paper and took in the contents. And when, in a moment of pure stun, her eyes lifted to meet his; he finally let out the breath he had been holding; thankful she was still sitting in her seat.

"Dan…" Blair lifted the slip of paper from the box that rested in her lap. "This is…"

"Yeah…" He began but his voice gave out. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"A plane ticket," she completed her thought before Dan regained his words. "This is a plane ticket. To…Italy. _Dan_…" Her heart fluttered at the thought. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees; his intense eyes meeting her confused ones.

"We would leave right after you finish your semester," his smile was soft and full of conviction. "I rented a villa…"

"A villa?" She whispered.

"For a month…" He took a deep, steadying breath. "We have the option to stay longer. But if we want to, we can travel; France, Spain…maybe we could put those Spanish lessons to good use…"

"I…I don't know what to say," she shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. This was amazing. This was way beyond anything she had expected. "Dan, this is…you want to go to Italy for the summer?"

"Yes," he grinned. "I want to go to Italy _with you_ for the summer. Think about it Blair. The food, the wine, the biblioteca…"

"You don't have to convince me," she interrupted him; her hand reaching for his. "I'm in. I am in. I just…I don't understand. What brought this on? What made you…Wait. Hold on." Her forehead crinkled.

"What?" He scanned her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Your job," her face scrunched up. "You can't go to Italy for the summer. Dan, you can barely come home for the weekend. You think they are going to just let you…"

"Don't worry about the job," he interrupted.

"Don't worry about the…" She laughed.

"I quit." His eyes were completely serious; his voice simple, relaxed. Her laughter stopped.

"_What_?" The ticket dropped back into the box as she sat up.

"I quit," the nonchalance of his attitude made Blair nervous. "I turned in my notice this morning. I will be done before we leave."

"But…" Blair struggled to keep up; her shock getting the best of her. "You love your job."

"I don't love my job," he laughed. "I barely like my job. And you **hate** my job."

"So?" She blinked. "I have hated your job for a long time and you continued to work there. Why this? Why now?"

"There are a variety of reasons."

"Such as?" She smiled sweetly and waited.

"Well…" Dan took a deep breath. "For starters, you were right. I have always wanted to write. But not like this…this is not exactly how I envisioned things. And I am…in a place where I don't have to be at a job, in an office all of the time. I have the freedom to be at home or in a park or…I don't know…_Italy_. I can write there. I can be _inspired_ there. Not many people have that opportunity. But I do. I would be a fool not to take it. And by me leaving that job to actually write what I want to…I don't know. Maybe I'll be freeing up employment for somebody who really needs it." He sighed and looked away; feeling strange at how natural that admission felt.

"Wow." Blair leaned forward; her voice soft.

"Yeah," he nodded and met her eyes again. "And then of course, there's you."

"Me?" She pointed towards her chest.

"I want to…" He paused, collecting himself. "I really want to reconnect with you Blair."

"But…I thought that we were reconnected."

"Yes, absolutely we are." Dan's voice was firm; taking her hands in his. "But you've done most of the work to get us there and I think it's time that I step up and do my part."

"Most of the work?" She couldn't help but think that he was being just slightly absurd.

"Yes. Most of the work. You've gone to therapy," he pointed out.

"You have too," she squeezed his hand. "You've gone with me; more than once. And we both know that we wouldn't have made it past Steven Wyatt had you not been doing your part."

"Yes but…"

"No buts, Dan." She shook her head. "You don't have to quit your job to prove something to me."

"I know. I know I don't have to. I know it's not necessary. I know you would never ask me to do it…except that you totally demanded that I do it. More than once," they shared a chuckle.

"I just never thought that you…"

"Would listen? Would do something about it?" He smirked. "Yeah, well. I guess I did." He tightened his hold on her hand and lowered his voice. "Come on Blair. Italy. _Rome_. We can stay up late and drink wine. We can lay on the beach and read to each other…siamo in grado di fare l'amore e sono pazzo e selvaggio* ..." And, as always, Dan speaking Italian in that low, deep voice of his, did Blair in. Pulling on his hand, her lips silenced his train of thought. Surrendering to the moment, his lips parted and he moved closer.

"Is that a yes?" He mumbled against her mouth; his fingers stroking her jawline. Blair nodded before she spoke; her head bobbing as she placed one, two, three more kisses to his lips before pulling back to look at him.

"It is a yes," she smiled wide. "It is a yes, it is a sì, it is a oui. It is an absolutamente."

"Bravissimo!" Dan grinned from ear to ear as his mouth moved back to hers.

They were going to Italy and the sense of completeness Dan felt assured him that this decision had been 100% the right one. In all honesty, it had taken very little for him to buy the tickets and rent the villa. Even less to quit his job. Once he decided that his long ago resolution needed less thought and more action, it had all tumbled into place quite easily.

And she had said yes. To his proposal on the anniversary of The Proposal. He should have known she would. He **had** known she would. And now, as they made their way through the bookstore hand in hand, he felt so free, so happy. So ready to move to this new, exciting chapter they had before them.

"Wait!" Blair stopped their descent down the stairs.

"What?"

"I think I actually need to buy something," she scanned the signage and jerked on his hand; pulling him with her in the other direction.

"What the hell…" He shook his head in amusement as they neared the 'Reference' section. Blair read the titles as she moved, stopped and pulled out a large red book. Flashing the cover at him with narrowed eyes, Dan burst into laughter.

"Laugh all you want, but if you think we're spending a whole summer in Italy with only you knowing the language, you are out of your mind." Blair turned on her heel and, with her translation book tucked under her arm, led Dan towards the check out. This trip was already off to a marvelous start.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Exquisitely dressed with immaculate smiles, Dan and Blair stepped out of the car and onto the curb. Dan turned to pay the driver as Blair looked to the restaurant. It had been a while since they had been back to the lovely Italian restaurant that had held such meaning to them. Her heart warmed as she thought of him making reservations at Giodonne's to celebrate their 'holiday'. First the bookstore and now the restaurant; Blair was certain she had married the most romantic man in the Upper East Side.

"I'm so glad you invited Nate and Serena," she beamed as he laced her arm through his and led her towards the door.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "We pretty much bailed on them on Valentine's Day so…I figured we owed them."

"Ha!" Blair laughed as he pulled the door open for her. "We're going to pay them back by telling them we're leaving?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "That's exactly how we're going to pay them back." Dan scanned the restaurant and spotted them easily. Waving to the couple, he put his hand on Blair's back and guided her through the room.

As they approached the table, Nate and Serena rose to their feet to greet them. Blair pressed a kiss to Nate's cheek before moving to embrace her best friend. As the four settled back into their seats, the light in Blair's eyes was evident and Serena was quick to notice.

"Blair, you look…radiant," she smiled as she glanced from Blair's brilliant smile to Dan's bright grin. "Is there something going on?"

Blair looked to her husband then, a silent conversation happening with their eyes. With a small nod from Dan, she turned back to Serena and took a breath.

"Actually, there is." Blair's hand found Dan's under the table. "There is something we wanted to tell you…"

"We were going to wait," Dan interjected. "But…we might as well."

"Oh my God…" Serena's hand flew to her mouth. "You're pregnant!"

"What?" Blair's eyes went wide.

"Wow…" Nate grinned at Dan. "Congratulations."

"No," Dan shook his head. "No, that's not…"

"I am not pregnant," Blair corrected them.

"You're not?"

"No!"

"But then…" Serena looked to Dan.

"We're leaving," he explained. "For Italy. I, uh…I quit my job and Blair and I are going to Italy." Despite her moment of shock from Serena's assumption, Blair's face instantly brightened, her posture relaxing.

"You're what?" Nate's eyes went wide.

"We're going to Italy," Blair's face was soft; warm.

"When?

"We're leaving at the end of my semester," Blair smiled.

"After Evan's birthday," Dan caught her eyes for a moment.

"Are you coming back?" Nate seemed to be slightly panicked.

"Of course we're coming back," Dan chuckled.

"Wait…" Serena waved her hand. "You quit your job?" Dan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah…I quit my job." The peace he felt was evident in his voice, in his eyes as he addressed them all. "I'm going to work a little longer, but at the end of the spring, Blair and I…we're leaving for Italy. I'll write from there and see where it all goes when we get back. But, this is…the right thing for us right now; eliminating constraints, getting away together…"

"I can't believe you're leaving," Serena looked to Blair with sad eyes.

"I can't believe you thought I was pregnant," Blair glanced down at her body. "I mean…really?"

"No!" Serena shook her head with a small laugh. "You don't _look _pregnant Blair. I just thought…you were glowing, you had an announcement to make…I just assumed. I'm sorry. I…wow…you're leaving."

"Just for the summer," Blair grinned, glancing at Nate who remained conspicuously quiet. "We'll be back in August."

"Nate?" Dan nodded in his direction, noticing his silence as well. Nate's eyes met his and Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah…" Nate let out a breath and shook his head. "I don't like it."

"What?"

"I don't like it. I mean, I can get behind you quitting your job; in fact I'm shocked and amazed that you had it in you." His mouth twisted into a half smile. "But you two; leaving the country with no end date in mind…"

"No end date?" Blair laughed. "I just told you we would be back in August."

"I know what you said," he looked to her. "But my gut says something different."

"Your gut." Blair's eyes narrowed.

"Nate…" Serena's hand touched his arm soothingly. "They'll be back."

"Of _course_ we'll be back," Dan laughed. "Come on man. You used to take off all the time and last year Blair and I went to France and we came back…"

"And do you really think I would miss a semester of coursework? The holidays with our family? Fall in the city?" Blair's tone spoke of blasphemy. "Come on Nate. You know me better than that." She caught his blue eyes with hers and smiled sweetly. "We'll be back, Archibald. I promise."

"Fine…" Nate shrugged and reached for his water glass. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"That's really big of you man," Dan deadpanned, bringing laughter from Serena and Blair. Nate relaxed considerably.

"Go ahead…" He waved his hand at the ladies; a grin tugging at his lips. "Laugh away."

"I'm sorry, baby," Serena patted his arm. "You were just so serious."

"You know, it is okay to admit that you're going to miss us," Dan offered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…get over yourselves." Nate rolled his eyes and then, much to his relief, the waitress appeared; ready to take their orders.

The night went on to be a smashingly good time. The food was wonderful, as expected. The wine flowed freely and the friends shared the connection they had always had with the others. Though Nate was sad that Dan and Blair would be leaving, he knew better than most that there were times in life that were prime for dropping everything and escaping with the woman you adored. And he couldn't fault Dan for that.

He remembered all too well the bumps in the road they had encountered; the baby, Steven Wyatt. He had born witness to the work and effort they had put in over the last few months to get back what had been broken. But they had done it. And seeing the uninhibited joy that seemed to radiate from the two of them, he knew this was what was right; what was next. In that spirit, Nate allowed his own personal sadness to concede to their happiness and he raised his glass in celebration.

After hours of laughter, rounds of conversation, and a special visit with Giodonne himself, the two couples climbed into a cab and made their way back across the bridge to their homes. It wouldn't be long before the leaves were green, the flowers were in bloom, and the Humphreys were packing up for their _vacanza_.

**The Two Hundred and Twenty-Third**

"I cannot believe that Evan is one," Blair shook her head as she and Dan stood in the elevator on their way to the birthday party Serena and Nate were hosting. "Has it really been a year?"

"That's what the calendar says," Dan shrugged as they stepped into the hallway towards the party; their arms loaded with gifts.

"It just seems so fast," Blair smiled wistfully; knocking on the door.

"It's OPEN!" Nate's voice called out from deep inside; knowing it was them—having just buzzed them up.

"Safe," Blair muttered as she turned the knob. Dan sighed in amusement as they stepped into the entryway decorated from top to bottom in a baby zoo animal motif. "Hello?" Blair called out and in seconds, they were greeted by Evan; adorable and walking with only the slightest wobble.

"I see we're letting the toddler answer the door now," Dan called out. "Are your parents home young man?"

"We'll be right there!" Serena called from just beyond the hallway. "We're finishing up in here."

"Well, hello there, little guy," Blair thrust her gifts towards Dan so her hands would be free to lift Evan into her arms. He grinned and blew little bubbles as she snuggled his cheek. "Hi there buddy."

"B!" Evan pointed a chubby finger at Blair who was beaming.

"Oh my God!" Her eyes went wide as she looked to Dan situating the gifts on the table provided for such things. "Oh my God, Dan! He said my name…" Dan grinned despite himself.

"Well, he actually said…"

"B!" Evan repeated, adding in a clap of his hands.

"Yeah!" Blair bounced him in her arms. "That's right! I'm B."

"B! B! B!" Seeing Blair's joyful reaction made Evan all that more eager to please. Clapping and smiling and holding center court, he continued. "B, B, B, B…." Serena stepped into the entryway then with a bright smile.

"There's the birthday boy," she tickled his cheek. "Are you making Aunt B's day?"

"Day?" Blair huffed. "You just made Aunt B's year. I'm pretty sure nothing is going to top this."

"Marvelous," Dan chuckled. "Maybe we should just stay home and forget all about Italy."

"Sweet!" Nate exclaimed, joining them with two bottles of beer in hand. "Finally somebody sees it my way."

"Ha, ha," Blair rolled her eyes and kissed Evan's head. "We're still going to Italy, though I am going to miss my little buddy."

"Okay," Dan walked right past Nate and his beer, and held out his arms. "My turn."

"No way," Blair angled her body away from Dan, pulling Evan out of reach. "Back off Humphrey."

"Come on Waldorf, he's my nephew too." Making a cute, exaggerated expression that is generally reserved for babies, Dan spoke to Evan. "Come here big guy…come see Uncle Dan." Begrudgingly Blair released him to her husband.

"We brought you some great presents buddy," Blair continued to talk to him as his little hands traveled over Dan's face; poking at his cheeks and pulling on his nose.

"Yes we did," Dan nodded. "We brought some books and some toys and some…"

"Humphrey!" Blair swatted at his arm. "You're not supposed to tell him what we brought!" Nate and Serena stood to the side, chuckling as they watched.

"Don't worry, B," Serena offered. "He's going to be way more interested in the wrapping paper anyway, aren't you little guy?" She smiled apologetically at Dan and reached for her son. "I think it's time to get you dressed for your party Evan. You want to look perfect before everybody gets here." Dan placed a kiss on his head and released him to his mother.

"Poor kid," he shook his head and ruffled Evan's hair. "It starts so early around here."

"It really does," Nate chuckled.

"Think Aunt B will help us dress you?" Serena sat him on his feet and started walking towards his room; Evan following slowly.

"B!" He called out.

"Yeah!" Blair clapped her hands for her nephew as she followed with great excitement in the parade to his room.

"B! B! B!" Evan continued on as the three of them disappeared; leaving Dan and Nate alone.

"Would you look at that?" Dan watched with a shake of his head. "Think he knows what he's doing?"

"Are you kidding?" Nate laughed and handed Dan a beer. "That kid's smart. No messing around with mom and dad or Uncle Dan. He's going right to the top. He's a genius."

"He is," Dan nodded, following Nate into their home. "Sure he's yours?"

"Ha!" Nate smirked. "Funny."

**Two Hundred and Twenty-Fifth**

Dan's last day at Vanity Fair came and went with an ease and simplicity that would have reassured Dan of his decision, had he had even one ounce of uncertainty. But, as he packed up his belongings into one small box, he had not even the slightest shred of doubt. Leaving his office, leaving the building, he could physically feel the weight lifting from his shoulders. Blair had been done with school for exactly one day and now that he was finished, the image of Italy was becoming clearer; more focused.

Walking the short distance to his home, he took deep breaths of the spring air. He waved at Thomas and practically skipped into the elevator. And he was home. Stepping through the door, he knew instantly that she was there. He could smell her, he could sense her.

"Blair?"

"Dan!" She called out excitedly; bursting through the doors to the office and hurrying towards him. "Welcome home."

"Thank you."

"How are you?" She grinned at the box in his hands.

"Much happier to be unemployed than I ever thought I would be." Sitting the box onto the table, he dropped his bag to the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"Hi," she smiled up seductively through lowered lashes.

"So…" He ran a hand up and down her back; his eyes searching hers. "I have no job. No career. I have no resumes out there, no interviews lined up...I have no title or credentials…but what do you say Waldorf? Marry me?" Blair tossed her head back in laughter.

"You know," she ran a hand up his shoulder so that her fingers could play with the curls at the back of his neck. "It's been a long time since you've asked me that."

"Yeah…" He dipped to kiss her; first sweetly and then with a little more assertion. Pulling back suddenly, he met her eyes. "And I noticed you haven't answered me yet."

"You want to hear me say it?" She grinned against his cheek as she kissed him. "Yes, Humphrey. Yes. I will marry you; employed or not…you're stuck with me."

And as she moved his face so her lips could meet his, he couldn't be happier. He had always balked at the idea of being a 'kept man'. He had always turned his nose up at the thought of not having some sort of steady income. And at the very beginning of his relationship with Blair, he had almost destroyed everything when she had come to him with the same offer he had just given her. But in this moment, with his wife in his arms and Italy just on the horizon, he felt all of the same conclusions he had felt after that summer in France. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, no amount of pride that would get in the way of her, of him; of them.

"Hey…" Dan groaned when she pulled away and took a step back.

"Sorry," she smirked. "There will be plenty of time for that. But right now, we have a party to plan, we have a home to pack up, we have a very long list of things to do…"

"I'm sorry," Dan shook his head with a snicker. "I can't be one hundred percent sure and I could check with Nate… But it was my understanding that kept men don't really have _things to do_."

"Ha!" Blair laughed and pulled on his hand so that he followed her to the office. "Well, men kept in this house definitely have things to do. Though…if you wanted to go live with Nate, I'm sure he could offer you a more lucrative deal. But I promise you that my perks are much better than his."

"See…" Coming to a stop behind her, he pushed aside her hair and kissed her neck. "If you want me to focus on this list, you should not be talking to me about your perks."

"Oooohhhh…" She moaned, momentarily forgetting her train of thought. Collecting all of her will power, she stepped forward and turned to face him. "I'm not kidding around here, Daniel. We have a little over a week left and tons to do. Now, unless you want high strung Blair going to Italy with you…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Dan held his hands up in surrender. "I give up, I give up. Give me this list." With a shared smile and a knowing look, they managed to keep their hands off each other and their eye on the ball. They had very little time to pack up what they wanted to take, ready their home for an extended leave, and plan a party to say good-bye to their loved ones. And then, mercifully, they would be headed back to paradise. And for that, Dan could focus. Though, as Blair watched him get back to business, she found it increasingly difficult to maintain her own desires.

**Two Hundred and Twenty-eighth**

"Say what you will about Blair Waldorf…" Dan began as they shut the door behind their very last guest. "But she really does know how to throw a party." Blair giggled; slightly tipsy. It had been hard for them to say good-bye to everyone; especially Nate and Serena. And the champagne had done its part to make it slightly more bearable.

"She really does," she sighed, stepping closer to him. "And it's Blair Humphrey."

"Yes it is," he grinned and kissed her.

"Come on," she pulled on his hand. "Let's go to bed."

"No, no," he shook his head. "We still have one thing left on our list of things to do."

"Daaaaan…" She stuck out her lip slightly and Dan fought to silence the part in him that found her unbelievably sexy and incredibly difficult to resist.

"We have one thing left," he tried for stern; his hands on his hips.

"What thing?" She huffed.

"You know what thing."

"The books?"

"The books. We need to decide which ones we're taking." And despite her wish to go to bed, she smiled. She loved their books. She loved them so much that she hadn't wanted to pack them up until the night before they left. And here they were, leaving the next day and the books remained up packed.

"Fine," she sighed and started down the hall.

"Fine," Dan laughed and followed.

Entering the office, Blair moved to lean against Dan's desk while Dan moved to the shelves, reading the titles to her and putting the selected books into a box.

"_Our Mutual Friend_?"

"Take."

"_Dombey and Son?_"

"Are you kidding? Take."

"_The Other Boleyn Girl_?"

"Leave."

"_The Rainbow_?" He waited and then turned to look at her. "Blair, _The Rainbow_?"

"Hold on," she glared. "I'm trying to decide….are we taking _Lady Chatterley_?"

"Yes."

"Then…leave." Dan paused for a moment, waiting for her to change her mind. "Leave. Definitely." She nodded and he moved on.

"How about…" He grinned then, his face warming. "Never mind. I'm bringing this one whether you want me to or not." As Dan added the book to the box, his eyes caught Blair's and they remembered the night they had shared with that particular author. Forcing his eyes back to the shelves, Dan looked for where he had left off.

"How about this one?" Blair called out from behind him. Dan turned to see her holding up a book wrapped in paper. Smiling he moved towards her.

"What's this?"

"A gift," Blair held it out to him.

"For?"

"You," she laughed. "You gave me this beautiful trip to Italy. You quit your job, you rented a villa…So I'm giving you a book. It's the least I could do."

"Wow…" Dan took the book from her hands; eyebrows raised. "Thank you." He peeled at the paper, letting it fall to the ground. Blair watched in anticipation as he read the title. "_Crime and Punishment_."

"Fyodor Dostoevsky," Blair nodded.

"Interesting choice," Dan grinned; his fingers running over the spine of the book.

"I marked something for you," she encouraged. Dan flipped through the pages and cleared his throat before reading.

"_They wanted to speak, but could not; tears stood in their eyes. They were both pale and thin; but those sick pale faces were bright with the dawn of a new future, of a full resurrection into a new life. They were renewed by love; the heart of each held infinite sources of life for the heart of the other." _His eyes welled slightly. "Blair…" His hand settled on his heart.

"Yeah," she nodded in understanding. "You do that to me all of the time." Dan moved forward then, standing in front of where she leaned against his desk. He reached out to smooth her hair; scanning her eyes as though he were searching for an answer of some sort.

"You know…" He cleared his throat and reached around her to place the book on his desk. "When we first looked at this place, what sold me was the fact that I could picture making love to you in this office."

"Oh?" Blair's voice dropped an octave.

"Mmm Hmm," he nodded; standing so close she could feel the heat from his body.

"On the desk or by the fireplace?" She whispered.

"Do I really have to pick between the two?" His fingers toyed with the strap of her dress.

"No." Her smile was smug; her hands reaching out to take hold of his belt.

"Good…." His eyes grew dark; lustful. And Blair knew he had all but forgotten about the books they were packing only moments before.

"You know. It's not too late. We're not leaving till tomorrow and…" Her voice trailed as Dan's hand rested firmly on her hip sliding her with him so that she stood directly in front of where he stood in front of his chair; sandwiching her between him and his desk.

"I'm two steps ahead of you Waldorf," he grinned at her in a way that sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't get used to it Humphrey," she tried for indignant, and failed. His hand at her hip slid down her leg to the hem of her dress. Slipping below the fabric, his fingers drew a shiver from her skin as they moved higher and higher. A small gasp of air escaped her lips as the tips of his fingers traced the thin lace at her waist.

With a smug smirk in place, Dan moved and in one fluid motion his hands were slipping out from under her dress to grip firmly at her hips; sitting her on the edge of his desk. Pressing closer, his lips caught hers; strangling the moan she had no control over. In an instant, her hands were at work; tugging his shirt from his pants; pulling him closer and closer still.

Quickly, and slightly clumsily, Dan pulled her dress up and over her hips. Realizing he would need her help, he broke the kiss. Their eyes remained locked but for the moment it took for her to pull it over her head. He stood, dumbfounded by the sight; Blair Waldorf in nothing but lingerie and heels, perched on his desk with mussed up hair and flushed cheeks.

"Dan..." Blair breathed, her eyes flashing with humor at his inability to pull his own from her body. Sitting tall, proud, and tempting; she batted her lashes and grinned. "You know you can stop starring and actually touch me..."

Dan chuckled and looked to the floor for a second before stepping towards her. "I honestly forget sometimes." When he was within her reach, she pulled at his loosened tie in effort to bring him closer and eliminate more of his clothing. As Blair tugged on the knot she had tied herself, Dan first removed her bra and then went to work on the buttons and soon his shirt followed her dress to the heap on the floor. Blair made quick work of Dan's belt just as soon, his pants were in a pool at his feet. Blair's breath sucked in as she looked him over in his boxers, wondering how it was they had yet to do this here.

Surprise washed over her face when Dan took a step away from her. Confusion settled in when he pulled up his chair and took a seat. But when his hands ran down her legs, taking her underwear with him, to her ankles and moving them so that a foot rested on each of the arm rests, she felt her skin warm. And when his hands gripped her hips and moved them closer to the edge, her breath sucked into her lungs. And when he looked up to her with a devilish grin and naughty eyes, she gulped.

And when she felt his hot breath against her, her head fell back and a groan escaped her lips. "Oh God..." But any hopes she might have had of him relaxing or giving her a moment to catch up were dashed completely as he pressed on; diligent, thorough. Her hands fell back to the surface of his desk; her elbows struggling to keep her upright

With his fingers pressed firmly into her flesh, one hand remained on her thigh; holding her to him. The other began a long, tantalizing journey up her stomach, over her chest to her nipples; teasing first one and then the other.

"Dan..." She panted wanting desperately to pull one hand into the thick curls that were tickling the inside of her thighs. But she didn't dare move for fear of collapse.

"Please..." She moaned in a tone so close to begging that at any other moment she would be embarrassed. But she couldn't bring herself to care. "Dan. Please. I want you..." Pausing to collect her breath; her husband was tenacious. "I need you inside of me Dan...please." And Dan, never one to turn down a request, obliged happily; though not quite the way she had in mind. When his tongue plunged inside of her, she could hear items falling from his desk to the floor, she could feel her arms weaken.

But he remained steady, he remained focused and when she began to gasp and tighten her legs around him, he held onto her, unwilling to let her fall.

Refusing her attempts to pull him higher, ignoring his own throbbing desires, he stayed in place. And he was rewarded for his efforts; with moans and groans and the sound of her calling his name out in the breathy, sticky way that made him weak in the knees

There was a good chance that something from his desk had broken. The odds were excellent that Blair had scratched his back with the heel of the shoe from the leg that had moved to his shoulder. But as she tightened around him and allowed him to bring her over the edge, he worried about nothing; felt nothing...except for an intense desire to bring her to that point again.

Blair had no time to recover, barely at the end of the intensity that had just flooded her body, when Dan moved. The chair pushed behind him as he stood; his boxers pulled from his body in one blink of Blair's eyes; heavy with lust. His arms pulled at her hungrily, gathering her close and pulling her flush to him. His hand cradled her neck, still loose and tilted back as his lips sought her skin. He planted big, wet, open mouthed kisses along the hollow of her neck.

Acting on instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist; aching for more contact, greater friction Lifting her up off the desk, Dan moved them both. With blind faith, he walked across the floor, hoping to avoid anything sharp that may have fallen to the ground. Regaining a semblance of herself, Blair's hands moved up his arms over his shoulders, to his face; pulling it to hers. Her lips pushed onto his, her tongue entering his mouth in a vain attempt to communicate the enormous amount of desire she had for him in that moment, in every moment.

His bare feet found the large soft rug she had bought for this room and he was unbelievably thankful his wife had such luxurious taste.

"Hold on," he whispered into her ear. And she did; her hands held tight to him as he lowered them to the ground. Her back felt the gentle fabric as she laid back, pulling him with her.

Her mouth opened, ready to plead for him to take her. But her pleas were quickly replaced with his tongue. He was two steps ahead of her. Without another thought, another word, he entered her. A happy moan escaped her lips as her body reacted reflexively; her hips moving up to meet him.

"Blair..." He groaned into her ear; his body pressing against hers in a mixture of sweat and desire.

"Yes..." She gasped, her eyes opening to watch him; to watch as he moved above her, to watch as his own passion grew and grew and drew him closer to where he had always managed to take her.

"Yes..." She moaned; moving her hand to his face, one finger tracing his jaw, her thumb pressing into his mouth. His eyes; heavy and dark locked with hers and she was certain they were both holding their breath.

"Blair…" His voice held warning and she knew he was close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled up at him and nodded ever so slightly.

"Yes…" She encouraged him; her legs tightening around his waist. "Yes Dan….yes…yes…" She arched up then, her lips seeking his; her hands stroking down his back and when she felt him tense slightly and speed up, she let her breath loose and felt her own moment building. "oh…." She moaned; slightly surprised, more than slightly ready. Sensing this, Dan adjusted slightly and pressed on. And then, as her fingers pressed into the skin of his back, Blair was going for the second time that night and Dan was right behind her.

And that night, after taking time to recover, Dan and Blair packed up their books with wide smiles. Dan stood at the shelves in nothing but boxers while Blair sat in his chair in his dress shirt. Though it was definitely more comfortable, the probability for distraction was high. But, with little deliberation and zero arguments, the Humphreys taped up their box of books that would follow them on the next leg of their journey.

**Two Hundred and Thirty-First**

The Two Hundred and Twenty-First date had been a return to Dan's proposal; the bookstore, the restaurant; him asking her to take a leap of faith with him. Though, it had never been a question that needed answering. Of course she would go with him. All he ever had to do was ask.

Dan, finally in a place of acceptance of his new life, walked with confidence into the new phase of their marriage. And Blair, finally in a place of peace and happiness, walked with resiliency right next to him. The Two Hundred and Twenty-Twenty First date set the stage for what came next, for the reconnection they both sought in a far off place they both adored.

And ten dates later, the Two Hundred and Thirty-First date saw the Humphrey's boarding a plane with their luggage and books stored below and _A Separate Peace_ nestled in Blair's carry-on bag. Having finally moved past the grief over the loss of their baby, having finally moved past the anger over the disaster that was Steven Wyatt, they were back on track and moving towards a new, stronger place in their lives with each other.

**The End**

**(of this chapter)**

*** "We can make love and have wild and crazy..." in Italian.**


	47. The Two Hundred and Forty Second

**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters. I'm simply playing around with them for a bit. Additional Author Notes at the bottom.**

**The Two Hundred and Forty-Second Date**

The Two Hundred and Forty-Second Date found The Humphreys at the height of their trip. It was late summer and, despite the option they had to move on, they had maintained Rome as their home base.

They had traveled away for days or a week at a time; to Spain, France, and even a stop off in Germany to visit the _Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin_, The Berlin State Library, where a glass plate is set into the Bebelplatz, giving a view of empty bookcases, commemorating the burning of over 20,000 books from a nearby University. To pay homage to what had happened, to their great love for literary works, and to what ultimately took place in Berlin, they defiantly read to each other from Heinrich Heine's play _Almansor._

They had traveled but they had always returned to Rome. Rome; with the museums and galleries. Rome with the authentic pizza and the white Frascati. Rome; with the book bars and the libraries and some of Blair's fondest memories from their honeymoon. They had traveled to Pamplona in July to witness the Running of The Bulls. They had stayed with Harold and Roman for an extended weekend in France; revisiting the countryside where Dan had first asked Blair to marry him. They had traveled to Milan where, pressed up against the makeup counter at Channel, Blair selected a new lip-gloss—with the help of an "unsuspecting stranger". But they always returned to Rome.

Their rented villa had long ago been transformed into their home. The in-home office had been overtaken with their books; the ones they brought with them, and a large number that had been purchased throughout the summer. Dan had moved an antique table out onto the open-air terrace where he now sat with sunglasses on and papers strewn about, working on the novel that had begun to flow during the middle of their third week. And Blair had been doing quite well in her acquisition of the Italian language and had not printed one single itinerary for him since they had arrived.

The Two Hundred and Forty-Second Date found The Humphreys at the height of their trip. And from that height, they were now being forced to look ahead and to make a decision they had been avoiding since the day they had arrived—when to go back to the states.

"Buongiorno," Blair smiled as she stepped out onto the sunny terrace where Dan was working.

"Buongiorno," Dan grinned; turning to glance at her over his shoulder. "Though you do know that three in the afternoon is not necessarily considered _morning_."

"Details, details," Blair sighed happily as she settled into a chair across from him. "You know where it is still morning, don't you?"

"Ah…yes…" Dan nodded and sat back in his chair. "New York."

"New York," Blair echoed. A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke again. "You know we're going to have to decide soon if we're going to stay here longer."

"I know," Dan looked out over the rooftops and chuckled. "Nate would be so sad if we stayed longer."

"He would," Blair agreed with a small laugh. "And so would your father."

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "And you are registered for classes for the fall."

"And you need to start looking for a literary agent," her grin pulled wide as she tapped the stack of papers that sat on the table under a $400 bottle of champagne she had promised they would open once he finished his book (that was now being used as a paperweight). Dan smiled at her nervously and shrugged; leaning forward.

"We really should get back."

"We really should," she agreed, reaching for her glass of iced tea. She took a long sip and the corners of her mouth twitched up. "But there's the Sistine Chapel."

"And The Borghese Gallery," Dan offered with a smirk.

"And we still haven't made it back to the Teatro dell'Opera."

"And you still haven't made me traditional Cannoli's in nothing but an apron…" He peeked at her over the tops of his sunglasses.

"And you still haven't punished me for that glaring transgression." Her eyebrow arched in defiance. Dan shook his head amusedly and ran a hand through his hair; leaning back and propping up his feet.

"We could stay."

"We could," Blair nodded; the idea becoming more and more enticing.

"I could use some more time with this," Dan waved his hand over his work.

"And I could take some courses at the University here," Blair laughed.

"Will they let you transfer in Graduate credits?"

"A few," she smiled. Their mouths grew silent and their minds went to work; mulling it over, tossing it around. Dan reached for his glass, finishing off his drink.

"How long would we stay? Through the end of September?"

"We could celebrate our anniversary here…" Blair's feet nudged his under the table.

"A week on the Amalfi Coast?" Dan's eyes grew soft as he remembered.

"That would be lovely," she sighed.

"It would…" He thought for a moment and clapped his hands together. "So…we stay through September?"

"Maybe," Blair smiled and looked out over the city. "Of course, there are always the truffle festivals you read about. And the Barcolana Regatta in Trieste…" Her eyes were wide with excitement. "And the Rome Film Festival…"

"All things that occur in October," Dan pointed out. "Wait. Are you suggesting we stay through October?"

"I…I don't know what I'm suggesting," and she didn't. She was just as surprised as he was about the direction the conversation was taking. "Though…that would put us here till November."

"It would," he nodded. "And that's right at the beginning of the holiday season. Are you sure that you want to be here for that?"

"Maybe," Blair shrugged, at odds with herself. "You know…we could always celebrate Thanksgiving with my father in France."

"We could," Dan laughed. "Really? Blair, are we seriously thinking about this?"

"What's so funny, Humphrey? You can quit your job and take off for the summer but the thought of continuing into the academic calendar makes you nervous?"

"A little bit," he admitted, leaning so that his elbows rested on the table. "I don't know Blair…you wanted to be home for the holidays."

"I know," she nodded with a longing smile. "I did. I _do_. I just…I like the idea of staying here longer. I like the idea of a few more months in Rome."

"Yeah…me too…" Dan rose from his seat to lean across the table; kissing her lips soft and slow. "I like the idea of a few more months in seclusion with you."

"Mmmm…" She smiled against his lips. "I thought you might."

"Okay," Dan shrugged and moved back to his seat. "We can stay. If you want to stay, we can stay. I am fine working from here and if you're not worried about school, then I see no reason that we have to get back right away….except…" Dan trailed off; pulling his sunglasses from his eyes and tossing them onto the table; shaded for the moment.

"Except?" Blair arched an eyebrow. She knew they would have to apply to stay longer, but she wasn't terribly worried about that.

"Nate," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nate?" Blair chuckled.

"And Serena and Evan and your mother and…"

"All of those people would understand," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Except for Nate."

"Except for Nate," she agreed. "I don't know Dan…" She sighed. "How much weight does Nate Archibald really get in this decision?"

"None," Dan laughed. "He gets no weight, unless we want him too. I just meant that…there are reasons to go back to the city that we haven't considered."

"I **suppose**," Blair groaned but he could tell by the way her face softened that she was just a tad homesick. She looked down at her hands with a sad smile.

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Dan changed the direction of the conversation.

"Last week," Blair smiled wistfully. "When we skyped with Evan. Serena sent me a text yesterday and told me she wanted to talk to me today…but I haven't heard from her yet."

"Maybe you should call her," he suggested. "She seemed a little stressed last week."

"She did," Blair nodded and then rose to her feet; pulling her phone from her pocket. "I think I am going to call her."

"Sounds good," Dan smiled and, as she moved past him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. With a smug smile, she leaned to kiss him; letting her lips linger for an extra moment.

"Mmm…" She kissed him once more. "I'll just be inside."

"Tell everyone hi for me!" Dan called out as she disappeared inside.

Stretching his arms over his head, he took a few deep breaths and turned back to his work. There was something about this setting; the scenery, the people, the food, the wine; something about it that drew out his creative juices and captivated him. He was so entranced in his work that, at times, he would fail to notice that the sun had set and would be squinting through dark glasses. There were times when he would fail to notice that rain had begun to sprinkle until Blair rushed through the doors and forced him inside. It was so incredibly easy for him to lose himself in his writing that on this day, in this moment, when his thought process was interrupted completely by the sound of Blair's scream, his heart dropped from his chest.

"DAN!" He jumped at the sound and within a heartbeat he was on his feet, pushing the chair out from underneath him, almost toppling his glass on the table. Moving through the house in a panic, he called out.

"Blair! Where are you?" He pushed into their room, into the bathroom, and finally into the office, where he found her in one piece—to his immense relief. His eyes scanned her body, looking for a sign. Though she seemed okay, her face told an entirely different story. Her skin was pale and her eyes were wide and in her slightly shaking hand she was gripping the phone. When her eyes looked up to his, they welled with tears and Dan held his breath. "What is it? What happened?" Unable to speak, she held one hand to her mouth and the other out to him. Carefully, Dan pulled the phone from her fingers and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dan…"

"_Dad_?" He glanced to Blair, confused. "But…I don't understand. I thought Blair called Serena."

"She did," he heard stress in Rufus' voice. "She was talking to Serena just now and…" He took a breath. "And she handed the phone off to me."

"Okay, seriously, dad…Blair is…" He watched as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks. "You know, maybe you should tell me what's going on." Agreeing with him, Rufus thought it best to get straight to the point.

"It's Serena."

"What about Serena?" Dan's eyes snapped to meet Blair's.

"She's…she's sick."

"Sick?" Dan's heart jumped. "What do you mean sick?"

"Cancer."

"Oh my God…" Dan breathed as Blair's eyes pressed closed and she moved out of the room; moving away from the news she knew Dan was getting—the news she had just received from her best friend. "But…what? And why? And…how?"

"A few weeks ago they were visiting Cece in Montecito…" Rufus' voice lowered as he began to explain. "She found a strange mole and decided to have it looked at when they returned to the city. The doctor was not terribly concerned, but they ran a biopsy anyway." Rufus gulped at the lump in his throat. "They got the results back this morning. I know she was planning on calling you and Blair tonight, but she's had a rough day and when Blair called…she just…I think it was too…"

"Yeah…" Dan exhaled and moved out of the room; intent on finding his wife. "Dad…what is it that we're looking at here? How bad is it?" If Dan had counted, he swore he that two minutes would have passed before his father was able to find his voice again.

"Dan…" He whispered. "It's…it's not good."

"Okay…" Dan came to a stop at the doors to the terrace. Blair stood at the edge looking out, her shoulders slumped. "Okay. Look, I need to…be with Blair right now. I'll call you and…"

"Sure," Rufus interrupted, understanding completely. "Listen, Dan. They scheduled more tests for tomorrow; scans and blood work. They want to start treatment right away."

"Yeah," Dan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. I need to go. I'll call you later." And with quick good-byes Dan disconnected the phone; tossing it onto the table as he moved across the terrace. "Hey…"

"Is there any chance…" Blair sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Any chance that was just them paying us back for leaving this summer?"

"Ha…" Dan shook his head with a bitter laugh. "I'm afraid not."

"She really has…" Blair took a deep breath and turned her puffy eyes to Dan. "She really has cancer?"

"Yes," he nodded, reaching out and folding her into his arms. "Come here." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"What do we do now?" She cried into his chest.

"We go home…"

"Home?" She looked up to him. "Back to New York?"

"Yeah. Back to New York."

"But…" Blair swallowed. "But your book…"

"My book?" His eyes went wide. "I can write in New York."

"But last time we were there, there was so much going on and…" Blair trailed off as her mind remembered all they had encountered before Dan had made the bold move to leave.

"And we're past all that. Blair…" He took a deep breath. "My dad said that they have scheduled more tests and scans for tomorrow. They are going to be checking to see how far…how far it has moved, how bad it is. They want to start treatment right away." He hated the worry that creased her brow. "They need us right now. I know you want to be there. I know you need to be there…" His stomach turned. "And Nate must just be…"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Blair's head fell forward; her forehead resting against his chest.

"Me too," Dan admitted, running his hands up and down her back. "I know we had plans to stay…but our family needs us right now. Nate, Evan…Serena…Do you really think that…"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "No. I know you're right. I know that. And I do want to be there…I need to be there." She looked up to him then; her eyes wide, young, afraid. "I'm just scared. What if she…"

"Shh…." Dan shook his head, not wanting to even entertain the idea of _what if_ at the moment. Hugging her tighter, he took a breath. "Why don't you start to pack up your clothes and…and I'll make some phone calls and see what I can do to get us out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay," Blair nodded and then, leaning up to kiss him, she slipped from his arms and back into the house. Resisting the urge he had to follow her, he picked up the phone on the table and began making phone calls. Miraculously, he was able to get them on a flight that left later that night. He called the owner of the villa and let them know what was happening, he called Blair's father who generously offered to take care of the things they left behind; packing them up and shipping them home. After calling his own father to let him know of his travel plans, Dan joined Blair in their room where they quickly and methodically packed up their Italian escape and prepared to return to the city.

The flight across the Atlantic was long and overwrote with anxiety. Just that morning they had been planning to extend their stay in Italy; planning to be there maybe even through the holidays. And then, with that one phone call, their entire world shifted. And in no short amount of time, they were packed and leaving their beautiful villa. They brought their clothes, a few books, Dan's novel and, at Blair's insistence, the bottle of champagne. Harold and Roman had graciously offered to pack up the remaining books and few pieces of art and have them shipped to them soon. The day had been a complete whirlwind of emotions, but one thing remained steady; the Humphreys were stronger than ever. Dan kept his attention on his wife and Blair instinctually maintained physical contact with her husband; each knowing exactly what they needed from the other.

When they finally landed in New York, they were exhausted physically and mentally. In a trancelike state, they de-boarded the plane and made their way through customs. After their bags were loaded in the trunk of the car Dan had arranged for, Blair collapsed into the backseat. Dan spoke to the driver, giving him the address to Nate and Serena's, and then climbed in next to her; his hand immediately seeking hers.

Compared to the flight, the drive across town was short; but no less intense. Blair resisted the sudden desire she had to bite her nails as Dan ran his hand through his hair for the fourth time since the airport. With fidgety fingers and frizzy hair, the Humphreys rode the elevator in silence.

Standing outside the door, a sort of panic set over the two of them. They had felt an instinctual desire to go directly to their friends' side, but they had very little thought about what happened next. They were tired, stressed, and wearing the same clothes they had been wearing when they had received the news. It was in the middle of the night and Evan was sure to be asleep. Blair took a deep breath, hoping to steady her nerves, and knocked. Dan's hand rubbed at the back of her neck, pulling her to him; his lips kissing her forehead in a way that was meant to be reassuring but told of his own underlying concerns. And just as Dan pulled back, the door pulled open; drawing both of them to attention.

"Oh my God...B..." Serena's voice was quiet, strained and instantly cracked with emotion. "What are you doing here?"

"This..." Blair spoke through the tears that tumbled. Stepping away from Dan and into the house, she pulled her best friend into her arms and the power of the moment overtook them both.

Turning to look away, Dan swallowed at the lump in his throat. He stepped through the door and closed it behind him; allowing them all a moment of silence, allowing them time to hold each other and cry over what was happening. Eventually Serena pulled back, but only slightly; refusing to let Blair go.

"I can't believe you're here," her voice wavered. "Are you really here?"

"Yes," Blair wiped at her eyes and glanced back towards Dan. "We're really here." Serena's eyes followed Blair's and met up with Dan's.

"Dan..." Serena sniffed, her hand reaching out to him. "Thank you for bringing her home..."

"Hey..." Dan shook his head, squeezing her outstretched hand. "We wouldn't be anywhere else…Where's Nate?"

"Nate is…" Serena trailed off, her voice overrun with her tears. She pointed towards the sliding door out to the balcony. "Outside."

"How's he doing?" Blair wiped at her eyes, keeping one arm wrapped around Serena.

"Not good," Serena shook her head. "I mean...he's trying but, if possible, I think this freaks him out more than it does me..."

"Yeah," Dan gulped, knowing exactly what she meant. "I'm going to..." Dan nodded towards the balcony. With a small smile towards his wife, he kissed Serena's head and then Blair's lips before taking a deep breath and heading outside stopping first at the fridge.

Dan slid the door open and stepped out into the warm night air. Nate, standing at the edge with a beer already in his hand, didn't even turn to address him. Shutting the door behind him, Dan sat the bottles in his hand on the table and fought for the right words. Finding none, he settled for,

"Hey." There was a long moment of silence as Nate took a drink.

"Wow..." He chuckled bitterly. "Things must be pretty serious if you came all the way back from Italy just to say that."

"Nate, I..."

"Don't," Nate interrupted, shaking his head. "Honestly. Since we got the news, it's all I can do to just...not fall apart. Okay." He took another drink, refusing to look back at his friend. "I know you mean well and that you are just trying to..." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I get it. And I appreciate it. But what Serena_ doesn't_need right now is her husband running around like a blubbering idiot. So...whatever it is you're going to say. Just save it. Cause I need to be strong. I need to be level-headed. I need to be normal..." Nate trailed off as his head hung loose; the weight of it all pulling on him. The air was thick with emotion as Dan nodded and sighed. Taking a breath and a risk, Dan pushed away from the door and moved to stand next to his friend.

"Not with me you don't." Dan leaned back against the railing and listened to Nate breathe long, ragged breaths as he struggled.

"You know…" Nate swallowed and spoke out over the city. "I'm so…_worried_. I am so worried. I have never really worried about much before in my life. But right now, my stomach just…sick. And I'm worried."

"Makes complete sense."

"But it's not just about the normal stuff, you know. I mean, of course I'm worried about…" Tears sprang into Nate's eyes and he had to look away. After taking a moment to collect himself, he continued. "It's not just that. It's…I'm worried that I'm going to miss something, you know? With all of these doctors in all of these meetings, I'm worried I'm going to miss something important; that I'm too stupid to…"

"Stop," Dan put his hand on Nate's arm. "Don't do that man. I know sometimes we give you a hard time but we all know that you are incredibly smart and more than once you've managed to see past all of the cognitive stuff that I get so wrapped up in to the big picture, the stuff that matters."

"Sure…" Nate sighed and took another drink. "But…at the appointment, I didn't hear anything. After the word _cancer_, I didn't hear any of it. This is important stuff they're telling us Dan and I can't remember any of it. What if I miss something? Serena is…she's going through all of this and she's relying on me to be there and what if I forget something important and…" He gulped and took another breath; clearly trying to refrain from crying.

"What about Lily? Wasn't she there?"

"She was," Nate nodded. "But you know her and Serena. It's not always the best match up and Serena doesn't want her going to all of the appointments with her."

"Okay," Dan shrugged. "You know what, if it makes you feel better, one of us will go with you and take notes. We can send Blair. She's by far the smartest of all of us and she pays amazing attention to detail…" And whether it was intentional or not, Dan brought a half smile from Nate.

"Come on Dan," he chuckled. "You think we should unleash _Blair_ on the doctors? I don't know if I should be pissing them off. These are the people I'm counting on to save my wife's…" His voice caught and his eyes welled and Dan's heart broke. "To save my wife's life." And then whatever dam Nate had been maintaining broke and crashed to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes as his shoulders racked with giant sobs. Nate faced the city and Dan looked towards the building; standing right next to him as he cried.

Dan didn't know how much time passed out on that balcony. But he stayed rooted to his spot; holding the space for his friend. He remained quiet and steady and at one point when Blair and Serena moved to open the door to join them, he met Blair's eyes and shook his head. This was Nate's space for the moment. Thankfully, she understood without explanation and left the two men alone. Eventually, the crying subsided and Nate began to take normal breaths again. Glancing at Dan for the first time that night, he was thankful he was back; so damn thankful that they had returned. Dan offered a small smile and took a breath.

"Okay…" He shrugged in effort to lighten the mood slightly. "So we won't send Blair."

"Ha!" Nate laughed, a real smile reaching his lips.

"I mean it. I can come with you. I take good notes too."

"Ha…" Nate sighed and turned so that he and Dan were facing the same direction; meeting his eyes with a genuine smile. "Thanks man."

"No problem," Dan shook his head.

"Seriously Humphrey," Nate nudged him. "Thanks for being here. I was beginning to worry you two were never coming back." Dan blinked and shook his head.

"Nah man. We were coming back," he reached out to pat his shoulder. "We were just talking about it today."

"Good…" Nate smiled; content with that.

"So, you want to tell me what it is you have lined up already? When the appointments are and…"

"Yeah," Nate nodded, pushing away from the ledge. "We have it all written down inside. Maybe we should join the ladies?"

"Sure," Dan smiled and moved to follow his friend inside; grabbing the remaining bottles of beer off the table. They found Blair and Serena on the couch; Serena was lying in Blair's lap while Blair held tightly to her. Both looked up when Dan and Nate entered the room and it was easy to see they had both been crying.

"Hey," Serena smiled up at her husband; happy he was back.

"Hey," he leaned to kiss her and then moved to kiss Blair's cheek. "It's good to have you home."

"Thank you. It's good to be home," Blair squeezed his arm and then looked to Dan. "Serena has a PET Scan and an MRI scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. We thought that maybe I could go with her…" She looked from her husband to Serena's for a reaction. Though Serena had asked her to come along and she had every intention of going, she hoped Nate would be comfortable with that. Dan looked to Nate who was smiling resignedly.

"Okay," he nodded and looked down at his wife. "If you want Blair to be there, then Blair should be there."

"I really do," she smiled sweetly and held onto Blair's hand.

"Okay," he flashed a smile at Dan and muttered, "I guess those doctors are on their own."

"I guess so," Dan chuckled and then looked to the group. "Look, we've been traveling for hours and you guys have had…you know…a **day**. How about a drink?"

"A drink would be great," Blair sighed, leaning her head against the couch.

"Beer?" He smirked at her.

"Nah…" Nate spoke up as he took a seat. "Something stronger."

"Tequila?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Stronger."

"What's stronger than Tequila?" Blair interrupted. "Oh no. I am not going to do prescription drugs with you Nate. Sorry."

"I was talking about whiskey," Nate rolled his eyes at her and Serena laughed. "There's a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue on the top shelf of the liquor cabinet."

"Great," Dan looked to the ladies. "Four glasses?" Blair thought only for a moment.

"Yes please." He turned to look at Serena.

"Sure…why not." And with a small smile and a nod, Dan disappeared from the room.

When Dan returned, the four friends sipped at the whiskey and began to plan. There were so many questions without answers; so much left up in the air. Though they would know much more after the scans were completed the next day, they did have some idea what they might be looking at. There were a variety of treatment options they could be looking at; surgery, radiation, chemo-therapy or any combination of the group. Though the subject was scary and unknown, the fact that they were all there together, brought the group some sort of peace. They made plans to go to the scans together, if for nothing else other than moral support and waiting room company. They finished more than half the bottle of whiskey before Blair began to nod off and Serena started snoring. With unnecessary apologies, lingering hugs and words of love and support, the Humphreys left the Archibalds with plans to see them the next day.

When they finally arrived back at their own home, Dan and Blair were almost too tired, too drained and too tipsy to move. Holding onto each other for support, they made it to their bedroom where their bags had already been deposited. Side by side, they dressed for bed. Side by side they brushed their teeth, washed their faces. And side by side, they climbed into bed. Without a word, Dan opened his arms and without a word, Blair slid into them; snuggling close to him. And finally, after the turmoil of emotions they had felt through the day, they drifted to sleep; side by side.

The Two Hundred and Forty-Second Date began with The Humphreys at the height of their trip and it ended with them at the absolute bottom. And this was only the very beginning of the struggles they were all about to face. But even at the bottom, they instinctively knew that they were in this together; that they would always be in this together.

**The End (of the chapter)**

**A/N: I welcome reviews and PMs if you have any questions or comments. Please know (if it matters to you) that this topic is one very close to my heart and that it will be addressed with great sensitivity to the reality and emotion that comes along with it. And know that there are so many stories to be told, so many experiences, that this one may not look like the ones you know. I hope you're still with me here. Thanks for reading.**


	48. Personal NoteNo spoilers

Personal Note:

Hi. It's just me. I apologize if you thought this was a new chapter. But I wanted a chance to say something to everyone. I hope you don't mind.

Following the last chapter, so many people have reached out to share their personal stories and experiences and in that spirit, I wanted to touch on the topic without using Dan, Blair, Nate and Serena.

First, thank you for feeling comfortable enough with me and this group to share your personal stories. I am amazed and touched. And in that spirit, I tell you this.

When I was 22 my best friend from High School found a mole. He was diagnosed with cancer, treated, and died before we were 25.

Ten years ago my mother was diagnosed with stage three breast cancer. After surgery and chemotherapy, she was cancer free…until this February when she was diagnosed with recurring breast cancer. It has spread and the odds aren't as good this time. The day she told me is the day I started reading Fan Fic for Dan and Blair. My first one was The Portrait and The Pen by IvoryKeys (who continues to be an inspiration and a friend). It was right after I started reading that I wrote the first chapter of The Date. I posted that weekend. The reason I write a lot and sometimes quickly is because THIS is where I come to occupy my mind. My mind that gets much too wrapped up in stuff my heart really isn't ready to handle.

My mother is…okay. She had surgery. Six rounds of 3 types of chemo (one of which she will be on for what looks like….a very long time) and tomorrow is her last round of what was 8 weeks of daily radiation treatments. We take one day at a time and we hope for the very best.

I tell you this not because I want sympathy or outpourings of well wishes or anything of the sort. I tell you because I want you to know that this is not a story line I am going to treat with anything but great thought and care. You won't see a lot of what Serena is going through emotionally because I can't pull from those emotions. But you will see emotions from those around her, the support staff if you will. Nothing in this story is the same as either of my experiences. Sure, some of the facts might be the same, but no way could I put down on paper (metaphorically) what I experienced in these instances. I would imagine though, that this will serve as something of a cathartic experience for me. But hey…it's my story, I think I'm allowed to grow with it too.

I know many of you have your own stories and experiences and they may or may not look like the one I'm about to write. I hope that you are all doing well and that you will continue to read. But if you can't, I totally respect that.

Not too long ago I decided (with great guidance and support and inspiration from the wonderful Faryn Queens) to make this a long story, one told over the lifespan of four friends. And with that comes great happiness and great sadness. And this happens to be a moment of sadness. But, in my experience, sometimes great things can come from moments of sadness.

I do hope you'll keep reading and that you will like what you see. Please, please feel free to send me PMs if you are happy, sad, upset, angry, or any other way affected….if you want to let me know about it.

I so appreciate you reading with me and I really hope that this story of a life….of Dan and Blair through the years is one that you continue to enjoy.

Thanks for reading!

SBC


	49. The Two Hundred and Fiftieth

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all of your responses—to all of the chapters but most recently to this new story line. I am behind on responding individually to all of the reviews, but they are on their way. Thank you for your support, your well-wishes, and for sharing your own stories. I hope that you and all of your loved ones are doing well.**

**A/N:****This**** chapter ****is ****a**** little ****piece ****of ****fluff ****before ****the ****not-so-fluffy.**** It ****is ****short ****and ****not ****the ****best. ****But ****I ****couldn****'****t ****move ****on ****without ****at ****least ****acknowledging ****it. ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoy ****it ****nonetheless.**** I**** am**** excited ****and ****sad ****and ****a**** little ****scared**** about ****where ****this ****all ****heads ****next. ****So ****hang ****on ****tight ****and**** let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think.**

**A/N:****To ****the**** writers**** who**** listen ****to**** me ****whine**** through ****writer****'****s ****block,**** who**** send**** me**** constant**** feedback ****and**** guidance****…****a**** great**** big**** Thank ****You.**** Faryn.**** Ivory.**** Chatzy.**** You ****all**** rock.**

**The Two Hundred and Fiftieth**

The Two Hundred and Fiftieth Date was the calm before the storm.

The day after the Humphreys returned from Italy, they accompanied their friends to the scheduled scans and then they waited. They waited for three days for the doctors to call them in. And on that day, Blair went with Nate and Serena to the appointment and Dan took Evan on what would end up being the first of many trips they would take to Rizzoli Bookstore. After they picked out several books, they walked the short distance to Central Park, where they would wait for the rest of the group. They read from the books, they ate ice cream, and they played a ridiculous game of chase. As the time ticked on, Dan became increasingly nervous about what it all meant; the long appointment, the lack of phone calls. And when he spotted them approaching, he knew instantly that it was bad news.

While Serena and Nate gravitated to Evan, Blair filled Dan in on the news. With a quiet voice and slightly shaky eyes she told him. It was not good. The cancer had spread to local lymph nodes but had not crossed the mid-line; something that meant nothing to either of them but had seemed to mean a great deal to the physicians they had met with. While they were optimistic about treatment, Serena was young and in good general health. They were also very clear about treatment; they wanted to hit this fast and hard. Blair told Dan of the aggressive approach they were going to take. Surgery right away—within the week—to take out the affected areas and to insert a port; allowing for easier access to her blood stream during chemotherapy. After a small but necessary healing period, they would begin Chemotherapy, followed immediately by radiation. Blair had it all in her notebook; the notebook she still held in her fingers with disgust; as though she had found it in the bottom of a dumpster.

"How are they?" Dan had asked.

"Well…" Blair had answered, "Serena is actually doing quite well, considering. I think for the first time in her life, it seems as though knowing is better than not knowing."

"And Nate?" Dan looked over to his friend and back to his wife. Shaking her head, she had swallowed the lump in her throat. And she didn't have to answer. Dan knew.

And so it had begun.

The four of them had come together the morning of the surgery and, after the doctors took Serena off to surgery, the three of them sat in the waiting room; quiet and thoughtful. Lily and Rufus were there. Eric was there. William was there. Cece was there. Jenny was there. Even Chuck and Eva had come back to the city for an extended stay during Serena's treatment. Anne Archibald had taken Evan for the day and, along with the other grandparents, would be watching over him while Serena recovered.

The surgery had taken less time than they had all expected and within hours, they were witnessing for themselves an awake and alert Serena. The surgeon felt confident; certain she had got it all, certain that Serena would recover nicely.

And she did. Her scars began to heal. Her smile began to widen. She was feeling better. But this was only the beginning. Sure, the mole and the surrounding area had been removed. Sure, the effected lymph nodes had been taken. But the big hit, the chemotherapy, was just on the horizon. The storm had yet to begin.

And the Two Hundred and Fiftieth Date was the calm before that storm.

When Dan woke that morning, purposefully earlier than Blair, he couldn't help the slight longing that he felt. Less than a month ago they had thought they would be spending **this**** day** in Italy, lying in the sand on the Amalfi Coast, reading to each other in Italian, making love under the stars. But a family crisis had brought them running home. So, as he made his way quietly down the hall, Dan began to implement his backup plan for their first anniversary.

One of the things Blair had grown to enjoy the most about Dan's unemployment was that every morning she would wake up, it would be next to him. He didn't rush out of bed in order to shower and make it to the office. He didn't have to hurry to a meeting or an interview or try to beat the traffic to any sort of event. He was just there, with her. Certainly there were days when she would wake and he would be out of bed; cooking breakfast or writing; outside on the terrace when they were in Italy or in their office when they came back to New York. But _most _days, he was there in bed next to her. Sometimes he would be asleep and she would watch him or nudge him awake. And sometimes he was the one to watch or nudge her. At any rate, she had grown accustomed to having him there. She liked having him there. And she secretly hoped that this particular trend would continue.

So on the morning of the two hundred and fiftieth date, when she finally woke, she had hoped he would be there next to her, waiting for her to open her eyes and begin the celebration of their first year of marriage. But when she opened her eyes, Dan was gone and in his place was an envelope with a card inside. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and opened the card and read aloud.

"From the beginning, you enchanted me…" Her eyes grew misty as she instantly recognized the beginning of Dan's vows. Her eyes blinked and she looked out around the room; settling on the mirror that hung on the opposite wall. There, in bright red lipstick…

"You are more than beautiful. You are more than smart. You are more than determined." Her lips twitched into a smile and she threw back the covers. When she pulled open the door, she laughed lightly. Dan had clearly taken up arts and crafts because hanging from the ceiling was a heart that had been cut from construction paper and on it were the words,

"When I am with you, I want to be a better man." And two steps down the hall was another heart,

"A man worthy of such a woman."

And another,

"Today, I promise to love you; simply and with no strings attached."

And another.

"To love you wholly and with purpose."

And another.

"I promise to never, _ever_ let my pride get in the way of that." She had reached the end of the hallway and came to a stop. Looking out into their living room, she saw vases strewn about the room, all full of their wedding flowers.

"Oh…." She gasped, her hand moving to her throat. And then, from just beyond the room came Dan's voice.

"I promise to continue to woo you;" Her head turned to watch him walk into the room from the kitchen reading from sticky notes that he tore off and placed on various surfaces as he went. "I promise to show you something new, take you somewhere you haven't been, to help you grow, to make an impact, to leave an impression," he took a deep, steadying breath and continued. "I promise to be your friend, your confidant, your lover, your family, your companion. I promise to be the first to say I'm sorry when we fight…" Blair laughed as he continued to wallpaper the room with his vows. "I promise to listen when you speak, and even more so when you don't. I promise to read to you…always. I promise to stand by your side…_always_." He took a breath and continued moving closer to her. "I promise you all of my words, all of my stories, all of my dreams. I promise to be there. Always. When you're happy, when you're sad, when you don't want me to be there. I promise to be there. I promise **today**, as I did that day, to do all that I can to ensure that you fall asleep and wake every day knowing your heart is safe with me. That I will cherish you; always. That you are loved." He pulled the final note from the pad and held it out to her. "Always."

"Wow…" Blair breathed, taking the note from him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I think I'm going to ignore the fact that you used my best lipstick on the mirror and put at least five holes in the ceiling…" Dan laughed. "And I'm going to focus on how impressed I am that you remember your vows."

"Ha!" Dan smiled and dipped to kiss her. "Don't be too impressed by my memory yet. You know, after all this time, I still don't remember what your favorite thing for breakfast is."

"Oh, that's easy," her eyes were coy.

"Waffles?" He guessed.

"You." She smirked and pulled his mouth back to hers. Happy to oblige, Dan tightened his hold on his wife.

"How about _me_…" He kissed her again. "And some cake."

"Cake?" Her eyes brightened. "You have cake?"

"Of course I have cake. Isn't that the tradition? To eat the top of your wedding cake on your first anniversary?"

"Yes, but," her nose crinkled. "Please tell me you don't have year old cake in here somewhere." She glanced around the room.

"No," he laughed and, taking her hand in his, pulled her into the kitchen. Blair took a seat at the breakfast bar and Dan moved to the fridge where he pulled out a replica of the top tier of their cake he had ordered from the baker.

"Well, would you look at that…" Blair grinned as he brought the cake to the counter with two forks. He winked and moved to collect their coffee.

"Happy Anniversary," he leaned to kiss her and then took a seat next to her.

"Happy Anniversary," she clinked her coffee cup to his and took a sip before picking up her fork. "There is something quite unrefined about this, don't you think?"

"I do," he nodded and took a bite of the cake. "But it's only the beginning of the day Ms. Waldorf."

"Mrs. Humphrey," she cut in pointedly; bringing a wide grin to Dan's face. "And what do you mean it's only the beginning of the day?"

"I mean…we have a whole day of celebrating to do. I think it's probably okay to have just one uncivilized moment, don't you think?"

"Hmmm…" Blair smiled around a bite of cake that she washed down with coffee. "I suppose." She thought for a moment and then tilted her head to the side. "You want to tell me what else you have planned Humphrey?"

"Ha!" Dan laughed and brushed his hands together. "Not a chance. **But**…I was thinking that now might be a good time to give you your present."

"Yes!" Blair clapped her hands together excitedly and jumped up from her seat. "I'm going to get yours and I'll meet you here in two minutes." Dan watched amusedly as she hurried down the hall into one of the spare bedrooms, returning with a large wrapped gift. "Would it seem entirely out of character if I wanted you to open yours first?"

"A little bit," Dan chuckled, taking the gift from her. "But I can adapt."

"Great!" She exhaled. "Because I have been hiding this thing long enough. Go ahead."

"Okay." As she requested, Dan peeled the paper back, revealing a large, beautiful frame holding four pages inside the glass. Looking it over with curious eyes, he glanced up to Blair and back to the frame. "What is this?"

"Well…as you know, the traditional first wedding anniversary gift is paper."

"Yes," he grinned.

"So…" She moved closer to him so she could see. "These are handwritten pages from DH Lawrence." Dan stiffened next to her, almost as though that knowledge made the frame more fragile, more delicate. "You see, he had two versions of Women in Love. One he wrote in 1917 and the revised version he wrote in 1920."

"Sure," Dan nodded as he took in the aged paper, the strokes of the pen.

"And these are some of the pages he added that changed the dynamic between Birkin and Ursula; altered their relationship, and the novel." Blair smiled as she recalled reading this sequel to The Rainbow only a month ago when they were staying in London. "In the first book, the original book, they are less sure of themselves and each other. It is these pages that made them more vibrant, more questing; stronger."

"Wow…" Dan breathed. "He actually wrote these words on this paper…"

"Yes," she smiled at his intrigue. "I thought…I don't know. I thought it might be inspirational to have in the office; to see the work itself—the process."

"It is," he nodded and tore his eyes from the frame to look at her. "It will be. Thank you." He leaned to kiss her then; pressing his lips to hers once, twice, and three times before pulling away.

"You're welcome," she grinned, pleased that he liked it. "So…" She raised her eyebrows, smiling like a young child.

"So." Dan laughed and shook his head as he moved to the cupboard to retrieve a box. Expecting a book, Blair was surprised to see that it was long and slender with a bright bow around it. For the first time in her life, she felt the slightest disappointment at the thought that somebody might be giving her jewelry. And it was a bit unnerving. With a coy smile, Dan returned to her side and handed her the box.

"Hmmm…" Blair kept her smile in place and pulled at the bow. Lifting the lid from the box, her eyes grew wide and then confused. "Dan?" She lifted an ordinary, red pen from the box. "A pen?"

"A pen," he nodded.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Write all over you?" The side of her mouth twisted up in a smirk.

"No," he chuckled and leaned over the counter; reaching into a drawer. When he sat up, he brought with him a sizable stack of paper tied up with a large ribbon. Meeting her eyes, he took a breath, "you're supposed to write all over this." With a look of faith, he deposited the pages in front of her on the counter.

"What is this?" Her fingers touched the tips of the pages.

"My novel." Her eyes snapped up to his.

"Your _what_?"

"I promised you all of my words and…well. Here they are."

"You finished?" She was in awe as she looked back to the pages

"I did," he smiled warmly, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek with his finger. "And I want you to read it; before anyone else. I want you to be critical and harsh and honest. I want you to make notes in the margins and cross out things you think don't fit…"

"Dan…" She interrupted him. "I don't know if I'm qualified to…"

"Edit?" He interrupted with a laugh. "Are you kidding? You are the most well-read person I know. You are in graduate school studying literature. You are…" He took a breath. "You are my biggest fan and my harshest critic. And I can't turn it over to anyone until you read it through." He turned a little nervous then. "Would you mind?"

"Would I _mind_?"

"I mean, I know it's not exactly a gift for you, it's more for me…" He began to explain. "And I _have_ another gift, I just thought that you should get to read it first; even if you don't want to use the pen…"

"Oh I'll use the pen," she grinned and pulled at the bow around the stack of papers. "I can't believe you're going to let me read it first and…" Her hand stopped. "Did you say you have another gift?"

"I did," he laughed. "Would you like it now?" And he watched as her internal struggle played over her face. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, her forehead scrunched in thought.

"No." She shook her head, pulling the stack of papers towards her. "I think I am going to read this."

"You're going to read that?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Wasn't that the idea? For me to read it…"

"Yes. But…now?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes now. Are you kidding? I've been watching you stew over this for months…dying to know what you were writing. Yes, Humphrey. I'm going to read it. Now." She stood up from the stool, pulling the stack of papers and pen with her. "You didn't have anything planned for right now, did you?"

"No," he shook his head with a faint grin. "I mean...not until later this afternoon. But…"

"Okay then," she reached for her cup of coffee and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

"But…" Dan called out as she moved from the kitchen to the living room. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and flipped the title page, revealing his words. "You could hang that frame in the office…or repair the holes in the ceiling…" She trailed off, waving her hand; effectively dismissing him.

Dan stepped out of the room and Blair began to read. He showered and dressed and tidied up the bedroom while Blair continued to read. She moved from the couch to the terrace and then into the kitchen. As the morning gave way to the afternoon, Blair continued to read.

Dan tried to stay busy. He cleaned up the kitchen, organized his notes full of vows around their place, and finally, he went to the office where he sat and stared at his computer; waiting for her to finish.

When she was close to the end, Blair took a quick break. She went to the restroom, grabbed a drink and moved to join Dan in the office. With his pages and her pen, she settled into the over-sized chair across from his desk and resumed her reading.

Dan sat at his desk and he waited. He watched as her eyes sped across the pages, as her fingers toyed with the pen. He listened to her chuckle. He listened to her gasp. And finally, when he couldn't take the nervous anxiety any longer, he stood from his desk and left her alone in the office.

So engrossed in the book, Blair didn't notice he was gone until she flipped the last page over and looked up to where he had been sitting. Finding she was alone, she stretched her arms out over her head and then went to look for him.

Dan, in an act of desperation, was inside their closet, organizing his clothes. Finding him there, she smirked and cleared her throat. He turned and his eyes immediately flew to hers. For a moment, Dan held his breath and waited, anxiously for her to say something. His eyes were vulnerable as he watched her. Blair's lips turned up slightly and she let him out of his misery.

"Wow…"

"Really?" He took a breath.

"Really." Blair nodded and leaned back against the door-frame. "I didn't even use my red pen."

"What?"

"I didn't. I was…too captivated," she explained. "I could go back and read it with a more critical mind. But the first time through…I couldn't put it down. Dan…it's amazing. I…." She sighed. "Wow."

"You like it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I love it," she corrected.

"Okay…" Dan sighed and looked down at the floor somewhat sheepishly. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "Okay. So…now what?"

"Well…" Blair pushed away from the doorframe and moved to warp her arms around him. "Now, I get in the shower and get dressed. And you…you start looking for an agent because you, my friend, are about to be an author."

"Ha!" Dan laughed loudly. And, though the laughter faded as Blair pulled his lips to hers, the flicker of light in his eyes never dwindled. Even as they pulled apart, getting ready for the rest of their day, the brightness never faded. And though Dan would go on to publish; many times; he would never ever forget that it was her who pushed him towards this moment. It was her that pushed him towards this path. This path that would change his life.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Their anniversary celebration continued into the evening. Dan, dressed in a sharp black suit and Blair, dressed in a stunning red dress, set out on the town with merriment in their hearts.

Their first stop; The New York Public Library. Though Blair should have known they would end up there, she was surprised when the car came to a stop outside the famed and familiar steps. Dan held his hand out to her as she stepped out of the car and wrapped his arm around her as they moved into the building. They walked through the stacks in silence; holding on to each other.

Dan lead her to the main reading room and pulled a chair out for her at a table in the back. Without words, he went to the counter where he took from the worker a wrapped book. Returning to her side, he flashed a bright smile and handed over the gift. With one arched eyebrow, Blair pulled the paper away from the book. One look at the familiar leather, the inscription; she knew. Flipping it open to the first page, her suspicion was confirmed.

"Your journal?" Her voice was soft as she looked up to him.

"All of my words." He smiled.

"Dan…" Blair ran her fingers over it, her eyes growing unexplainably teary. "I don't know…I don't know if I should read this." He looked confused. "I mean…this year has been…"

"Stop," his hand moved to cover hers. "Don't do that. This year has been rough; sure," he shrugged. "But we're here. One year in. We're together and stronger and…you should read this **because** of that."

"I…" She stalled, nervous to read his thoughts on the baby, his job, Steven Wyatt.

"Come on, Blair…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You trust me. Read what I marked."

"Okay," Blair smiled nervously and leaned into him. She turned to the marked page and took a breath. "_It__'__s __five __in__ the __morning __and__ by__ all__ accounts__ I__ should __be__ sleeping.__ Today __is__ a __big__ day.__A __huge __day .__A__ day __of __epic__ proportions_." There was a slight roll to her eyes as she smirked at him. "_Starting__ in__ five__ hours, __every __minute__ of__ my__ day __has __been __planned__ so__ as __to __assure__ a__ smooth__ transition__ through __this __professionally __executed__ event.__ I __need __to __be __in__ top __form.__ I __need__ to__ be __alert __and__ ready__ and __present.__ I__ will__ be__ up__ late__ and__ surrounded__ by __hundreds __of__ people __watching __my __every__ move.__ I__ should __be __asleep.__ But__—__I __simply__ cannot__ sleep__ any __longer.__ The __excitement __is __too __much.__ The__ anticipation__ too__ heavy. __Because __today__…__today__ I__ am __marrying _Blair Waldorf." Her mouth stopped reading, but her eyes continued. Dan, knowing she was reading some of the most honest words he'd ever written about her; words that spoke of his absolute devotion, his utter adoration, his love for her. Words he had written on the morning of their wedding when all he could think about was spending the rest of his life with her. Dan turned his head so that he could kiss the top of hers; his arm pulling her closer. He was touched that Blair—who was always willing to hear great things about herself—seemed humbled by his confessions.

Blair finished reading the first entry, closed the book in her hands and turned to look up at him. Before he could speak, she was grasping his tie and pulling him closer; her lips meeting his. "Thank you," she whispered as they parted.

"You're welcome," he answered; settling back into his chair, with Blair right next to him. They sat there for a few minutes; silent and reflecting on the last year—all the moments that had come and gone. Blair held the book reverently in her hands and, when they finally left the library to make their dinner reservations, she held onto Dan with equal devotion.

Dinner was delicious. They had gone to a new restaurant; one that was the talk of anyone who knew anything about top eateries in the city. They ate, they laughed, and they enjoyed each other. And when they were finished, the made their way home; the book in Blair's hands and a bottle of champagne in Dan's. Upon entering their place, Blair went to the kitchen for flutes and Dan went straight to the stereo system. When she returned he had popped the champagne and the stereo began to play the song they had danced to on their wedding night.

"Come here," he gestured; loosening his tie. Blair shook her head with a grin, but went. Taking the glasses from her hand, Dan sat them on the coffee table and pulled her into his arms. As they began to sway to the music, Blair sighed; happiness laced with the tiniest bit of sadness. "What is it?" His eyes sought hers.

"I don't know…" She found it was more difficult to smile than it should have been in this lovely moment with her husband.

"Hey…" His thumb ran along her jawline. "What is it? You don't want to dance?"

"No. I do," she reached up to hold his hand to her cheek before tightening her hold on him; still moving. "It just feels…weird."

"Weird?" He chuckled. "Why?"

"Serena…" She trailed off, hating the way the mood shifted when she spoke her name.

"Ah…" Dan nodded; his arm around her waist holding her closer.

"She starts chemotherapy tomorrow," Blair moved closer so that her chin rested on Dan's shoulder; looking past him. "It's going to be awful. And here we are…the night before; drinking champagne and pretending like there isn't a care in the world. It just feels a little wrong."

"Hey…" Dan's hands rubbed her back. "Maybe we shouldn't think of it like that. We're not pretending there isn't a care in the world. We're celebrating something worthy of celebrating. We've been married a year; a year that wasn't the easiest year we've had. And we made it. We're stronger and more in love than we were a year ago…" He pulled back so he could look at her. "That deserves celebrating."

"I know," she nodded with a small smile. "But…"

"No…" His finger found her lips. "We asked Serena if she wanted us to be with her tonight and do you remember what she told us?"

"Yes." Blair answered, but Dan repeated it anyway.

"Regardless of what we do tonight, she still has cancer." He hated the way the words sounded coming from his mouth. "Whether we celebrate tonight or not, nothing changes that. She still starts that battle tomorrow. All we can do is deal with what's in front of us."

"You're right. I know you're right." Blair took a breath and her smile loosened a bit. "Okay. I'll let it go; till tomorrow. I will think about all of that tomorrow." And for what it was worth, she meant it. The thought of her best friend would not leave her mind, but she would try her damnedest to focus on this moment.

"Okay…" Dan pulled her tight; his lips brushing against her cheek up to her ear. "But tonight….do you think you have it in you to open one more gift?"

"You have another gift?" Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"I do," he laughed gently.

"But…I didn't get you anything else."

"That's not really the point of gift giving is it?" Dan moved away from her then, towards the shelves around the stereo system. Pulling open a door, he retrieved another slim box.

"It most certainly is the point of gift giving," she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure I'm a fan of this guerrilla gift giving mode of yours."

"Forgive me?" He smirked, holding the box out to her.

"We'll see," she huffed and took the box from his hand. Peeling off the bow and opening the lid, her breath hitched. "Dan…"

"So…" He reached into the Cartier box and pulled out a watch. "The _modern_ first anniversary gift is clocks." He explained as he tossed the box aside and presented her the watch in his hand. "But I thought a watch was close enough. And here…on the back…" He flipped it over revealing an inscription.

"Marry Me?" Blair read in a soft voice, her deep brown eyes locking with his. "You are just too much Humphrey." She moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Happy anniversary Blair."

"Happy anniversary Dan." She kissed him; holding the watch in her fingers as he held her tight. As the song came to an end, the Humphreys came to a stop. With no words necessary, Blair collected the book and her watch as Dan gathered the champagne and the glasses and they moved the celebration to their bedroom.

Later that night, after they were satisfied and spent, Dan held her naked body close to his and read to her from his journal. His steady breathing and his low voice reading to her brought her quickly to a point of sleepiness. Yawning wide, she snuggled closer to him.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Dan suggested, sitting the book on the stand next to the bed.

"Yes…" Blair nodded. "Tomorrow is going to be hard."

"Yes, yes it is." Dan agreed, turning of the lights and tightening his hold on her. "But you'll be there for her and then, when you need me, I'll be there for you."

Finding his fingers with hers, Blair held onto Dan's hand as her eyes pressed closed. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. They needed their rest; they needed some sleep. Because Blair was right. That night had been wonderful; festive and happy and much needed. But the next day began a battle that they had to be ready for.

The Two Hundred and Fiftieth Date was the calm before the storm. It was about celebrating a milestone; the first, stressful year, of what was bound to be a remarkable marriage. It was a moment when Dan and Blair came together to mark an anniversary and move forward toward another.

And the next day, when the alarm drew them from bed early, they began their journey again. They met up with their friends who held equal looks of anxiety and hope in their eyes. Dan hugged Blair extra tight and kissed her extra-long before he released her so that he could take Evan on their regular outing; the bookstore then the park.

Hours later, Blair sat in a chair opposite Serena as a nurse asked questions and prepared to begin. Serena sat back into the chair as the nurse turned on the slow drip of the chemical they were all counting on to save her life. Nate, trying for strong, held tight to her hand while Blair, steady and reliable, held her eyes—sending all of her strength and will to her best friend.

Three long hours, and one near allergic reaction later, they had finished. It had been easier than Blair had thought it would be and at the same time much more difficult. There had been so many people in that room; young people, old people. People who had support with them and people who were there alone. The drugs had made Serena tired, achy, nauseous. And Blair and Nate, in a show of solidarity, never once went after each other. In fact, Blair had made it a point to look after him too; knowing this could not be easy on him. Three long hours and one near allergic reaction later, they had finished.

One round down; five to go.

Seeing that Serena was exhausted, Nate took her directly home to rest while Blair met up with Dan and Evan at the park. Without words, she hugged Evan tight and kissed his cheeks. Without words, her eyes met Dan's and filled with tears. Nodding his understanding and sympathy, he squeezed her hand in his and turned his attention back to the little boy who looked up to them both with wide eyes.

And the storm began.

**The End (of this chapter) Info regarding DH Lawrence and Women in Love, was taken from this book: The First 'Women in Love'**

**By D. H. Lawrence, John Worthen, Lindeth Vasey**


	50. The Two Hundred and Fifty Fourth

**A/N: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to Faryn and Ivory for all of your creative processes that keep me on my toes and striving to improve—and for allowing me to bother you at a moment's notice for help and assistance and to bring me back to reality.**

**A/N: To put out this chapter without mentioning all of those who have battled this disease feels wrong and at the same time so right. I cannot write about cancer without thinking of my mother and all of those who have been and will be called to battle. But at the same time, I cannot stand to put their very real stories down to the same level as my fictitious one. I guess I just want to say…my heart ached while writing this. Not for the story, but that there is even a real-life reference for these emotions. I hope that all is well for you and your loved ones.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please, let me know what you think.**

**The Two Hundred and Fifty-Fourth**

The Two Hundred and Fifty-Fourth date brought up questions of mortality; forcing Dan and Blair to face the impermanence of their relationship on the most basic of levels. Forcing all of them to look at the most dire of possibilities.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Serena's treatment began the day after Dan and Blair's anniversary and continued on well into the winter. It was long and arduous and took a toll on all of them; with Serena bearing the biggest burden of all. She immediately felt the side effects of the chemotherapy and soon found that it was difficult to remember a time when she hadn't felt as though she had been hit by a train. And the rest of the group began to rally around her; offering any and all support that they could. Though it was trying and difficult and often called on them to rise above their own hurt and despair.

It was not long after Serena's first treatment when her hair began to fall out. There was no warning, no ceremony; just a large clump of hair that laid on her pillow; taunting her in the morning. She had quickly scooped it up and tossed it in the trash before anyone else could notice. But that wasn't the end of it. An hour later when she stepped into the shower, several more clumps fell around her feet.

It was then that she made the phone call. Wrapped up in her robe, still wet from the shower, she called Blair and, in a mess of tears and sobs, she told her what had happened. She told her of the hair on her pillow, the hair in the shower, the humiliation she felt, the fear that came with it. She told her that she couldn't do it; walking around while her hair fell out in random clumps. If she was going to lose her hair, she wanted to lose it on her own terms. It was time to shave her head.

Blair immediately sprung to action. If Serena van der Woodsen was going to be bald, then she was going to be bald in style. She called Nate and Dan, filling them in on the details of what was going to be the classiest Head Shaving Party the Upper East Side had ever seen.

They had all gathered around Serena that night with fake bald heads in place, ready to offer support and humor while she looked in the mirror and said good-bye to the halo of gold that had partly defined who she was. Standing in the bathroom, with little Evan watching in amusement, Serena tried, and failed to bring the clippers to her own head. Nate, seeing her need for his expertise and steady hand, stepped up to the plate. Giving her one long, passionate, slightly embarrassing kiss, he stroked her hair one last time and then, with a breath, he began. Blair held her tears at bay as the blonde waves fell to the floor and Dan offered a strong, supportive smile as Serena's eyes met his.

"So much for the blonde beauty, huh?"

"Haven't you heard?" Dan grinned without missing a beat. "Blonde is so last year."

"Oh yeah?" She couldn't help but smile at him in his fake bald head. As if Dan Humphrey knew anything about fashion and style.

"That's right," he nodded.

"Well, if you say so."

"I do." And before long, it was over. Her head was bald and the remnants were in a pile at her feet. Serena took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror; her eyes instantly glazing over.

"Oh my God…" She muttered in a teary voice. "B…" She turned to meet her friend's equally watery eyes.

"Well…" Blair pressed her lips together in effort to control her emotions. "I guess that settles it."

"Settles what?" Serena was confused.

"There really is nothing we can do to you to make you less beautiful." Blair reached out to squeeze Serena's hand. "It's really not fair to the rest of us, if you ask me." Though Serena in no way believed the words that were coming out of her friend's mouth, she appreciated the sentiment. Patting her hand, she turned to look at Nate; nervous and unsure.

"So?" She peeked up at him. "Do you still want me?"

"Do I still _want_ you?" Nate laughed at the absolute ridiculousness of her question. "Hold on…" He leaned down to pick Evan up off the floor and handed him to Blair. "You two…take Evan and get out of here." He waved Dan and Blair towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Blair's eyes narrowed at Nate while Dan chuckled.

"Nate…" Serena smiled wide.

"I'm serious Waldorf," Nate eyed her. "You get to come to treatments, you get to plan the head shaving party, but this is a part of the recovery that you don't need to be here for. Now please, take my son from this room so that my wife never has to ask me that again."

"Oh…" Blair's cheeks blushed as understanding washed over her.

"Come on," Dan guided her through the door; a smug, knowing look on his face. "We'll take Evan to the park for what…ten minutes?" He looked to Nate with a smirk. With a total lack of humility, Nate shut the door in Dan's face, pulling Serena to him as he did. Dan hurriedly collected Evan's things and ushered his wife and his newest playmate through the door and away from the end of the head shaving party.

As the battle continued, people took turns providing dinner and entertainment; comfort and understanding. Though Serena was the one fighting the cancer, her family and friends became her brothers in arms.

Lily had ordered in comfortable designer clothes in soft fabrics and loose cuts. Jenny sent custom made head scarfs suitable for outings with Evan and for black tie events. Eric returned on the weekends, sharing elaborate, and mostly exaggerated tales, of his life in college. Dan continued his weekly outings with Evan, even on weeks that Serena didn't have treatment or check-ups. And Blair went along wig shopping when Serena decided it might be fun to try new hairstyles and personalities. She even bought a short, cropped red haired wig she had every intention of surprising Dan with at some point.

About halfway through treatment, when Serena had declared, in a tired, sick voice, that the only thing she felt at all like eating was pudding, even Chuck sprang to action. Hiring a few personal chefs, he hosted the very first Pudding Party. There would be a plethora of flavors, toppings, and sides. There would be champagne and seltzer water. And there would continue to be whatever sort of comfort food she felt like eating. He couldn't do much to help what was happening. He couldn't do much to sooth her fears or lend a sympathetic ear. But if she was hungry and all she could eat was pudding…then he was going to make damned sure there was pudding available.

They all rallied. Every single one of them came to the plate, ready to bat. It was the most important call to action their group had had and they were determined to meet the challenge. And they thought that they were ready for anything; ready for any obstacle thrown their way—as long as Serena was still fighting.

But, when she reached her lowest point, nobody was prepared for how it would make them feel. Her lowest point was just around the fourth (of six) round of Chemotherapy when, despite all of the work being done to keep her alive, she found herself wishing she were dead.

**The Two Hundred and Fifty Fourth**

Date Two Hundred and Fifty Four started out light and easy with Dan and Blair bringing dinner to Nate and Serena and ended at rock bottom with all four friends literally and metaphorically on the floor. Evan had gone to stay with Lily and Rufus; allowing them all a quiet night in each other's company. Dan and Blair had taken the extra step to pick up a variety of things that Serena seemed to enjoy eating as of late. Clutching several take out bags, they stepped out of the elevator onto Nate and Serena's floor and the lightness they had hoped to bring with them dissipated instantly.

As they approached the door, they could hear yelling on the other side. With wide eyes, Blair reached for the handle and they stepped right into the action.

"I am DONE!" Nate stood in the entryway; red faced and furious. "I can't do this anymore!" Dan shut the door behind him as Blair took in Serena's tear filled eyes.

"What is going on?" Blair looked from Serena to Nate with confusion etched across her face.

"Tell them!" Nate's booming voice caused Blair to jump in her skin.

"Hey…" Dan tried for a soothing voice as he sat aside their take out containers.

"Go on Serena!" Nate's voice lowered, but only minimally. "Tell them what we're talking about! Tell them what you won't shut up about! Go on!" Serena; bald and thin and pale, looked down at her hands and then up to the three of them.

"My funeral." Dan groaned. Blair gasped. And Nate nodded with a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes.

"There you go!" He moved away from her. "I am not talking about this anymore. I refuse!" He reached for his coat.

"Nate!" Serena called out, her hand stretching towards him. But Nate continued towards the door.

"Nate!" Blair called; her heart thumping in her chest at what was unfolding before her eyes.

"No way!" He shook his head. "I'm out of here." With quick feet, Dan moved to step in front of his friend.

"Don't do this man," Dan held a hand up; terrified by the look in Nate's eyes; desperation.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He spoke through clenched teeth and Dan could see that his best friend was barely hanging on.

"No way," Dan shook his head and held his ground. "You have stood between me and the biggest mistakes of my life. More than once. Listen to me when I say this…Don't walk out that door right now." And the room stood still. Nate right in front of Dan; taking deep breaths as his mind worked over time. Serena a few steps away; tears in her eyes and sorrow on her face. Blair; confused and sad.

"I…" Nate breathed. "I don't want to talk about…" He turned from Dan; facing Serena, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I do NOT want to talk about **your****funeral**!" Dan heard a small cry escape Blair's lips as Nate threw his coat to the side. "I do not want to talk about it. I can't talk about... We can't talk about it." Resigning his fight, he moved back into the house, still intending to leave the room.

"But we HAVE to!" Serena called to him; halting his exit. "I have to talk about it, Nate."

"No you…"

"YES. I. DO!" She screamed; tears coming from her eyes. Dan held his breath as Blair began to cry. Nothing about this night was going as planned; nothing about it was light and easy. "Damn it Nate! It's…I have to prepare for that! I am tired of talking about me getting better! I am tired of talking about staying optimistic and having a_fucking_ positive attitude!" Dan watched as Nate's shoulders sunk and he looked to Serena with wide, pleading eyes; wanting this to just stop.

"Serena…" His voice was soft and gentle, but brought out more frustration from her.

"NO! No DAN! We don't need to talk about that anymore. I can handle THAT! I don't need to prepare for THAT! That is the 'what if' I can handle! That is the 'what if' I am prepared for!" She wiped clumsily at her eyes. "I need to prepare for the other 'what if'! The one where I don't make it…Nate…" She turned to him then. "The one where you have to plan a funeral and take care of Evan and…"

"Please stop…" Nate stood at the doorway to the living room; griping the frame in his white-knuckled hand.

"I can't," she shook her head. "I'm tired and sick and bald and….and it is a very real possibility that I could die…" Blair reached out for Serena's hand then; wishing she could stop what was happening. "Nate. We have to talk about it."

"I…I don't think I can…" Refusing to look at her, Nate shook his head; the tears evident in his voice. "I can't do this right now. I'm sorry…I just…" And without a glance back, he pushed away from the frame and disappeared into the other room. And Serena cracked; tears flooding her eyes. Blair moved to her side wrapping her in her arms; holding her up.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Serena muttered and, with little ceremony, stepped from Blair's arms; rushing towards the bathroom.

"Dan…" Blair's eyes met her husbands, reflecting back the terrible feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah…" Dan gulped and then nodded his head in Serena's direction. Reaching out to squeeze her hand in support, he turned towards Nate. Blair, taking a deep breath, hurried towards Serena.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Dan followed Nate out of the entry way, straight through the kitchen and directly to the liquor cabinet.

"Nate…" Dan called after him; his voice low and sympathetic.

"Not now, Dan." Nate shook his head and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and reached for a glass.

"Come on man," Dan, wanting to help his friend, stepped forward and snatched the bottle from his hand. "Listen…"

"I don't **want** to listen to you!" Nate turned on him; his anger bubbling up. "You think you know how I should be handling this? You think you've got it figured out? How about this. How about you watch _Blair_ go through this. You watch her go to treatment after treatment after treatment. You watch Blair throw up for weeks. You watch Blair lose pound after pound and all of her hair and all of her color. You watch her stay up at night crying because she can't sleep and she can't get comfortable. You watch Blair plan her _funeral_. Watch her get worse and worse every day. Watch her just fade away from you. You watch Blair **die and come back** every three weeks; and THEN you can tell me how I should be handling this."

Dan felt sick to his stomach; because all he HAD thought about all this time is what if it was Blair fighting this fight. What kind of horrible mess he would be if it were his wife who were going through this. The thought of it made him ache; he couldn't even wrap his mind around the reality of what Nate was going through. Giving in, he reached for two glasses; pouring one for himself and one for his best friend. Handing it over, he resolved that, from this point on, he would be there for Nate; however he needed him to be there. Even if it meant that the two of them were about to get drunk on whiskey while their wives were in the other room crying. It really was the very least he could do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Blair entered the bathroom, Serena was on the floor slumped over the toilet; her shoulders shaking from the sobs, from the heaving. Blair immediately sank next to her. She wanted to support her, to hold her hair while she got sick; but there was no hair. And to Blair, it felt like there was no way to support her in this moment. There was nothing she could do except sit next to her, on the floor of the bathroom, and cry. And so she did. She leaned against the tub and placed a hand on her best friend's back and she cried.

Blair wished that for just one treatment she could trade places with Serena. That there was some way the group could share the force that Serena was continually hit with. If there had been a way, Blair would have gladly taken one round; just one round—allowing her best friend the smallest moment of reprieve. But it was impossible. Blair had no choice but to sit back and watch it happen; every three weeks. While Dan played at the park with Evan and Nate sat quiet and sad by her side; Blair remained strong and constant and utterly optimistic. She had no choice. This was her best friend; her sister. There was no way she would ever allow her to see the tiny cracks this battle had caused.

No matter the burden they carried, hers was always heavier.

Serena reached her hand up to flush the toilet and fell back next to Blair. Her head leaned back against the tub; the tears falling back from her eyes. Blair moved so that she was sitting as close to her as possible; their bodies touching from shoulder to feet. And there, on the bathroom floor, they held onto each other and cried. Makeup smeared and noses ran and they held tight to the other; both exhausted from their own account of all that had been occurring over the last few months.

"I hate this…" Serena managed between the sobs.

"I know," But Blair knew she really didn't know. She never really could. But for what it was worth, her heart was breaking into a million pieces as Serena fell apart in her arms.

"I am sick all of the time. ALL of the time. I can barely get out of bed. And when I do, I am so tired…. Yesterday I fell asleep talking to my mother. I was sitting in a chair, talking to her and mid-sentence, I just…fell asleep." Serena wiped at her eyes. "She panicked…thought something was wrong. I can't be alone with Evan because what if I passed out and…" Her words were overtaken by sobs for a moment. "But it doesn't matter because it's not like I can keep up with him anyway…he wants me to play with him, to chase him, to throw him up in the air….and I can't….Blair…." She moved then, her head falling into Blair's lap. "I can't play with my son."

"I…" Blair started, but nothing came. Nothing but more tears and more knots in her stomach.

"I can't make love to my husband. I'm so tired and my body is…turning to mush and I have zero desire to…" She tried for a deep, shaky breath. "Not that it matters because look at me! I am bald and pasty and I look…"

"No, honey…" Blair reached out to stroke Serena's face; to wipe at her tears. "You're beautiful and I know Nate…"

"I have no energy…." She interrupted. "I can't eat anything. I have these sores in my mouth and on my tongue and…and even if I could actually get something down, it won't stay because the medicine makes me nauseous. I smell like chemo….I can't sleep but I can't stay awake….and all everyone wants to talk about is being HAPPY and optimistic and….B….I just….some days….I just want to crawl into bed and never come out. Some days I want to be dead…because some days I feel like I already am."

"Shhhh…." Blair shook her head; the image of Serena growing foggy through the tears in her eyes. "Please don't say that…please…"

"It's all I think about Blair," Serena sat up and met Blair's eyes. "Leaving them here without me…it's all I think about…" And because Blair lacked the words to respond, all she could do was nod; nod and allow them both the space and the time to cry.

But for the clearing of his throat, Blair would have not known that Dan was there and he was not alone. Looking up to him with watery eyes, she reached up to take his hand and held on for dear life. Nate moved past him, with tear streaked cheeks and settled next to Serena on the floor; her head immediately moving to the crook of his neck, her hand still holding tight to Blair's. Slightly inebriated, Dan sat next to Blair and took a long, deep breath; thankful Nate had wanted to join them and that they were all there, together.

As the time passed, the group calmed. Though there were still tears, the anger and frustration that had once been there had dissipated. Dan sat next to Blair, her hand held between both of his. Blair, drawing strength from him, held tightly to Serena's hand. Serena, slumped onto Nate's strong shoulders, clung to him for safety. And Nate, once furious and upset, found peace there on the floor with his arms wrapped around his wife. Not a dry eye in the house.

"Guys…" Serena was the first to break the silence. "I _need_ to talk about what happens…if I don't make it." Nate's mouth opened to speak and Blair's body moved to respond but Serena stilled them both with her hands; one pressing softly over Nate's lips, one squeezing Blair's hand. "I am sick. I have cancer. Whether we look at this glass as half full or half empty…those are the facts. And even if the treatment works now…the odds of it coming back are…" She took a deep breath and sat up a little; still leaning against Nate. Releasing her hand from Nate's mouth, she met his eyes. "I need to talk about what happens." She looked at her friends. "What happens to you, to Nate, to Evan to…." She choked up for a moment. Nate remained absolutely silent while Blair's tears increased.

"I'm listening," Dan whispered, forcing his eyes to meet hers; stepping up where Blair and Nate could not.

"I want to be cremated." Her expression was strong as she spoke. "I don't particularly care what happens to me after that…I just don't want to be put in the ground." Dan blinked at the tears in his eyes and nodded. "If you want to have a service, I don't want it to be in a church. I want it to be…by the ocean, in the sand. Like when we were married…" She turned to Nate then; her fingers stroking his cheek. "Not stuffy and sad, but light and airy and…" She shrugged. "You can go to the Hamptons or back to Turks and Caicos, make a vacation of it…"

"S…" Blair muttered, shaking her head.

"You can organize it however you want; play a song, don't play a song…" She shook her head. "I guess I don't really care too much about that. Though I am sure you would be able to find something suitable to read…" She squeezed Blair's arm and grew silent for a moment. Dan watched as a tiny smile spread across Serena's lips; her eyes passing between his and Blair's. She took a shaky breath and continued. "I need you two to promise me that you would make sure that Nate…" Her voice cracked and she struggled. "I need you to make sure that Nate moves on, that he loves again. That he finds some woman who can see how wonderful he is; how funny and sweet and…"

"Serena…" Nate's voice was pleading; his eyes weary.

"I'm not talking to you, Nate." She couldn't look at him. "I'm talking to Blair and Dan…Guys?"

"I…" Dan took a deep breath and let it out; remembering his resolution from earlier. "I can't promise you that. I…" He held tight to Blair with one hand as his other wiped at his eyes. "I can promise you lots of other…I can promise you all of the other stuff; cremation, the beach….but…" His heart hurt for all of the images this night had conjured up for him. "Not that." His voice was firm; final as he looked past her to his best friend. "If Nate wants to spend the rest of his life mourning you; I'm going to just stand by and let him."

"**Thank** you," Nate met Dan's eyes in a shared connection and Dan nodded quickly before he simply had to look away. It really was the very least he could do.

"Fine," Serena sniffed and moved on, turning to Blair; who had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the conversation. "Blair…" Unable to speak, she simply nodded. She would look after Nate. "Thank you." Serena squeezed her hand gratefully. "And B…"

"Please, S." Blair begged. "Can we please not talk about this? I…I can't even begin to imagine the scenario you're presenting. I can't even…"

"I need you to help look after Evan." And the floodgates flew wide open, but Serena continued. "You can't just leave him with the boys. I need you to be there too, to teach him the softer things in life….to tell him about me; about you and me and how young and happy and free we were. If something happens to me, I need you to make sure he doesn't turn out dark and brooding just because his mother died. I need you to make sure he knows how much I loved him and how happy I was to have him. B…" Something in her tone caused Blair to look up; take notice. "B, don't let him end up like all of us….wondering if our parents loved us. Make sure he knows. Make sure he **knows**."

"Okay," Blair nodded. "I promise."

"Okay," Serena smiled and took a breath; relaxing back against Nate again. "Okay." Nate wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head and amazingly, Serena felt better—lighter. Dan and Blair had each other and they would look after Nate and Evan. That was really all she needed. Even as her friends cried at the thought, it seemed as though finally addressing it did what they had been trying to do all this time, make her feel a bit more optimistic. Sighing, she reached for a box of tissue and, after taking one for herself, passed the box around. "You know what the worst part of all this is?"

"Didn't we just cover that?" Blair sniffed and Serena let out a small laugh.

"No," She shook her head. "I mean, do you know what the worst part of the treatment is?" Blair shook her head, not at all willing to take a guess. "I still have to shave my legs."

"What?" Blair's face twisted up.

"I'm serious," Serena continued. "I have lost all of my hair everywhere else. My head is completely bald. My eyelashes and eyebrows…even the hair on my arms and…" She chuckled. "But the hair on my legs still grows. It's like the cockroaches of chemotherapy. Everything else is gone, yet the leg hair remains." To her immense relief, the tiniest of smiles began to crack on the faces of her friends.

"Are you serious?" Dan looked to her then; curious.

"Yes," she nodded and pulled up the leg of her pants. "You can feel if you like."

"No thanks," he laughed and shook his head. "I'll take your word for it."

"Suit yourself," Serena shrugged and moved to pull her pant leg down.

"Hold on," Blair wiped at her eyes and reached out. "Let me see…" As her hand ran over Serena's leg, her eyes grew wide and her focus shifted.

"I told you," Serena smiled. "And seriously, what kind of shit is that? With all that's going on, the least they could do is make it so I didn't have to shave my legs, you know?"

"Maybe you could file a complaint in the Oncologists office," Blair offered with a slight smirk.

"File a complaint?" Serena laughed.

"Yes. No? I don't know…maybe we could check and see if they have comment cards or something…Call the Better Business Bureau?" Blair's voice cracked and then, as the absurdity of the discussion hit them; the two friends began to laugh; loudly and uncontrollably. The sound reverberated off the walls of the bathroom and the tears that fell from their eyes were no longer just from sadness. As the mood shifted, Dan and Nate relaxed and joined in on the laugher. And the moment could not have been more perfect; the four of them intertwined on the bathroom floor, smiling through their tears.

They would eventually get up off the floor. They would pull each other to their feet and look in the mirror, each reassuring the other that they did _not_ look like the absolute wrecks that were reflected in the glass. They would move to the kitchen where they would eat from the assortment of foods that Dan and Blair had brought with them. They would do as they had always done; though this time they sat closer, they held on longer, the smiled wider.

Dan and Blair did not leave Nate and Serena until late that night or very early the next morning and only after numerous check ins with both of them. After rounds of hugs and love, the Humphreys moved as one into the cab. They sat close together; unable to be apart for too long; needing the physical strength of the other.

They entered their dark apartment and breathed a collective sigh of relief. Blair closed the door behind them and leaned back against it. Dan took two steps into the entry way and shrugged off his coat; placing it on a hook. Letting out a long breath, he scrubbed his hands over his face and into his hair before looking back to where Blair stood against the door.

"You okay?" He offered a small, half smile.

"Mmm Hmm," she nodded unconvincingly. He watched as she pondered her next words, looking at him thoughtfully. "Did you mean what you said tonight?"

"About?"

"About…letting Nate mourn her for the rest of his life?" Dan's eyes locked with hers and he swallowed.

"Yes. I meant it. I won't, I wouldn't try to force Nate to move on if he…if he didn't want to, if he couldn't."

"You would let him wallow in a hole for the rest of his life."

"I know it sounds crazy. But, yes. I would."

"Is that what you would do?" Her voice was tiny. "If something happened to me and…"

"Yes." He replied; eyes dark and instantly sad. "If…God…if something happened to you, yes. I would crawl into a hole and brood for the rest of my life."

"Such a writer…" She tried for levity.

"What can I say?" He raised his eyebrows. "My brain will barely allow me to imagine it Blair. What Nate is going through right now…I can't even begin to…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes. I would crawl into a hole and wallow." Blair watched him for a moment and pushed away from the door.

"Good."

"Good?" His lips cracked just a tiny bit; turning up at the tips. "You want me to…"

"Stay in a hole, yes." She was completely serious and he was slightly amused. "I don't want you to find somebody else. I don't want you to **ever**love anyone but me. I would want you to wake up every morning thinking of me and go to sleep every night missing me…"

"But you just promised Serena that you would make sure Nate…"

"That was Nate and Serena." She moved closer to him, her eyes moving over his face; taking in his deep eyes, his mouth, his cheeks. "This is you and me. And the thought of somebody else kissing you, touching you…" She shuddered. "It makes me ill. So you have to just…stay in the hole. You understand? You only get to love me, Humphrey."

"Okay," Dan chuckled; his hands rubbing her arms.

"I mean it," she eyed him.

"So do I," though he could see why she thought otherwise; with his wide smile. "I will crawl into a hole and never love again."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I would do the same for you, you know." Dan raised his eyebrows and she continued. "Miss you forever." Her eyes grew teary at the thought.

"Hey…" Dan shook his head, his hand moving to cup her face. "I don't want that. I wouldn't want that. I would _want_ you to move on. I would want you to crawl out of the hole and find somebody who would love you. Somebody who would read to you and hold you when you're sad. I would never want you to be alone and depressed in a corner of a room pining away for me. I would want you to move on and love again." His eyes were watery as they met hers. "Do **you**understand? If something happens to me, you crawl out of the hole and love again…for me?" There was a long moment of silence between them as Blair battled with herself. She loved him and hated him for what he was asking. Wiping at her eyes, her face grew serious and she nodded.

"Fine. Fine." She sniffed and paused for a beat. "But you still have to stay in the hole."

"Fine," Dan laughed, gathering her into his arms. "I will stay in the hole." And then, because there were no more words left to be said, Blair stretched up on her toes and kissed him. And it was the most comforting thing in the world; his arms, his lips, his warmth.

The Two Hundred and Fifty-fourth date had brought them all to the edge; forcing them to look at the end…whenever that might be. And they looked. And they planned. And, more importantly, they moved to their center, to each other and took home an entirely new appreciation for what they had **now**.

Though the path was still rocky and this particular bump in the road was far from over, the two hundred and fifty-fourth date gave them a stronger sense of purpose and a greater will to fight.

**The End (of this chapter)**

**Thoughts?**


	51. The Two Hundred and Fifty Ninth

**A/N: This chapter and the next flow together in a sense…but deserve their own space so I split them up. The next one is really short….but full of impact. I hope this makes sense after you read them both.**

**A/N: I am in no way condoning or suggesting or supporting drug use as told in this story. I am simply using it as a plot device. Please note that.**

**A/N: THANK you for reading. I am so happy you do. And THANK you to all of those who provided feedback and guidance and knowledge while I was writing this one. Faryn. Ivory. The Chatzy Gang. **

There were two dates that stood out over the remaining course of Serena's treatment. Two dates; two decisions that would be a part of Dan and Blair's lives forever. One that wouldn't come to fruition for a while and one that would at the very top of their list for months to come; both at major milestones in Serena's treatment.

**Two Hundred and Fifty-Nine**

Date two hundred and fifty-nine was a milestone for Serena and the celebration that organized around that milestone would be forever burned into the minds of the four friends. Date two hundred and fifty-nine was Serena's last chemotherapy treatment. Though she still had weeks of Radiation ahead of her, reaching the end of this stage of the process was meant with great relief, from all parties involved. Everyone looked forward to the end of the chemicals. Everyone looked forward to the end of the drained, hallow eyes she now had. Everyone looked forward to the end of the aches and pains and sadness they had been holding in their hearts for what felt like forever.

So much had passed since this all began; since Dan and Blair took that last minute flight back to the US. 15 weeks had passed since Serena had started treatment the day after their first anniversary. And everything had been a blur since then. Halloween had passed; birthdays, Thanksgiving. Though they were looking at Christmas in the near future; it felt like all celebrations had been muted. Until now.

The overall feeling in the group was one of excitement. Knowing she wouldn't feel the full weight of the side effects until around day three, she had asked that the four of them meet up for her last treatment and a light lunch afterwards. Unable to refuse any request she had, they made it happen. Anne Archibald took Evan for the night, freeing Dan up during the day and Nate and Serena for that night. Sitting next to Blair, Dan watched with the anxiety of a newcomer as the nurse administered the drugs. Nate sat next to Serena, matching her smile and holding her hand.

As soon as the nurse unhooked Serena from the tubing, they all met with the doctor one last time; receiving instructions and guidance for how to spend the weeks between the end of chemo and the beginning of radiation. And then, without one single look back, they set out into the cool winter air; ready to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

It was then that the two hundred and fifty-ninth date came together.

"So…" Dan began, wrapping an arm around Blair's shoulders. "What do you want to have for lunch?"

"Ugh," Serena groaned. "I don't know. Nothing tastes good to me anymore."

"I'm sorry baby," Nate kissed the top of her scarf covered head and held her close. "At least that part of this is going to be over soon."

"True," Serena smiled.

"Well," Blair spoke up. "The doctor did suggest that you do what you can to increase your iron levels before you begin radiation. Maybe we should work on that."

"Okay, I'll bite," Nate shrugged. "What foods help increase iron levels?"

"Let me see…" Blair pulled out her phone and opened Bing. "Here we go. Red meat, egg yolks, spinach, collard greens, dried fruit, oysters, clams, scallops, turkey, beans, chick peas and soybeans, liver, artichokes…"

"This sounds like the worst salad ever," Dan chuckled and Blair elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"It doesn't really matter," Serena sighed wistfully. "Like I said….no appetite."

"Well…." Nate grinned, his voice dropping. "I think I may have something that might be able to help with that."

"Like what?" Blair looked skeptical as her eyes lifted to meet Nate's. Memories of Nate with red eyes and a hazy expression flooded her mind and understanding washed over her face. "Nathaniel Archibald."

"The doctor said that she could try some herbal supplements," he defended; bringing about a chuckle from Dan.

"I don't think that's quite what the doctor meant," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Nate shrugged. "But I _know_ it would give her an appetite." He turned to Serena then. "And it just might help you relax enough to get a full nights' sleep." Serena's face perked up at that.

"Sleep?" She grinned. "I would love to really sleep." Blair let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You **do** know that medicinal marijuana has not yet been legalized in the state of New York."

"And you **do** know that has never stopped me before." Nate grinned.

"Yes. I know," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Come on B…" Serena turned to her friend; eyes wide, lips turned up in a smile. "Do you know how long it's been since I have _wanted_ to eat…since I have been able to sleep peacefully?"

"I know…" Blair softened at the look in Serena's eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to her," Nate shrugged. "We're adults. We can do this without Blair."

"I know we can," Serena's smile widened. "But it would be so much more fun to do this _with_ Blair. Don't you think?"

"With Blair?" Blair blinked; looking between Nate and Serena who now wore matching mischievous grins. "What do you mean **with** Blair?"

"I mean…" Serena moved to link her arm through Blair's. "What if we all get together and…" She thought for the right words.

"Try some herbal supplements?" Dan offered with a smirk.

"Yes!" Serena laughed. "I mean…Nate and I can do it alone, but it would be so much more fun with the two of you." Nate snickered at her phrasing and Serena glared. "Come on. You've been a part of every other treatment."

"Are you seriously trying to peer pressure me into smoking…"

"Yes," Serena interrupted. "I am. Is it working?"

"I don't know…" Blair stalled. "Where would we even do this? Our neighbors would flip and you guys have Evan…"

"We could go to the loft," Dan offered.

"I suppose Brooklyn would be the appropriate setting for my foray into the world of drugs."

"The world of drugs?" Nate laughed and pulled out his phone. "Come on Waldorf. It's just a little pot. It's no big deal. Dan, you in?"

"I'm going to defer to my wife on this one," he raised his eyebrows to Blair.

"Of course you are," Nate chuckled and smiled at the petite brunette who stood; arms folded across her chest; forehead pinched in thought. "Blair?"

"Fine," she sighed. "I'm in."

"Yeah!" Serena clapped her hands.

"That-a-girl, Waldorf," Nate nudged her and began scrolling through his phone numbers; turning away from the group to place The Phone Call.

"Nancy Reagan would be so disappointed," Blair huffed with a smile.

"I won't tell her if you won't." Dan reached for her hand and laughed. Though she put up a bit of a fight, Blair couldn't deny the small bit of excitement she had about this new road they were about to go down together. And she did love the potential it had to help her friend feel better.

"It will be fun, B," Serena assured her. "I promise. We can make a whole night of it. It's been a long time since we've all cut loose and had a good time."

"Yes it has," Blair smiled as Nate returned to the group.

"We're good to go," he nodded. "How about we meet up at five?" The group nodded collectively. "Okay. I'll just head uptown and meet my guy."

"Great," Dan clapped his hands together. "I'll head out to the loft and open it up..."

"Oh!" Blair exclaimed. "I'll be in charge of catering…"

"Catering?" Nate laughed and Blair cleared her throat pointedly. "Fine. But bring stuff that's edible. Not just that ridiculous list from before."

"Would it be better if I said that I will be in charge of…**munchies**." Blair narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes it would," Nate nodded.

"Fine. I'll be in charge of munchies."

"And I'll..." Serena smiled and took a breath. "Well. I'll have cancer." Blair reached for her hand, offering a supportive squeeze. Nate leaned in to kiss her head and Dan gave Nate a pat on the back. And the group split up, to be reunited at the loft that evening.

Dan had immediately set out to his old home; opening the windows for fresh air, turning on music for ambiance and restocking the bathroom and the kitchen. Before they had left for Italy, Blair had hired somebody to come out and make the place livable. Dan's office remained mostly in tact, with a few additions and improvements and she had finished off the other two rooms with beds, dressers and the appropriate décor; making it perfect for the two couples to stay overnight.

When Blair arrived, food in tow, Dan immediately moved to help her unpack.

"Wow…" She looked around. "It's been a long time since we've been here."

"I know," Dan smiled.

"I mean, the last time we spent any sort of time here was…Valentine's Day," her voice grew soft as her eyes lifted to meet his.

"You know…" Dan's smile grew smug as he moved towards her. "I should really call Steven Wyatt; thank him for that phone call he made that day."

"What?" Blair's eyes went wide. "I would ask you if you were high right now but Nate's not supposed to be here for another ten minutes." Dan laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"I just …without that phone call, who knows when I would have stopped and looked at what was happening." He dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I may never have been inspired to quit my job, to buy those tickets….to take you to Italy."

"Mmmm…." Blair sighed; fingers twisting into Dan's hair. "Italy."

"Italy," he mumbled against her skin.

"Rome…" Blair gasped as Dan's hands tightened around her.

"Rome…" Dan repeated; his lips moving back to hers, capturing them in a kiss. For the briefest of moments, they both forgot where they were, what was going to be happening that night. Dan's fingers teased at the skin under her shirt as Blair's tongue slipped between his lips. But for the knock on the door, neither of them might ever have remembered. They pulled away from each other just as the door pushed open and Nate and Serena stepped into the loft.

"The party has arrived…" Nate trailed off, his eyes falling on their rosy cheeks. "Are we interrupting something?"

"What?" Dan smiled smugly and shook his head. "No. Get in here." They pulled their friends into the loft and shut the door behind them. Rounds of hellos passed between them before Dan showed Nate and his overnight bag to the room they would be staying in. Blair, ever the hostess, presented the wide range of food and drinks to her best friend. She was just finishing up when the men rejoined them.

"And…for our sponsor of tonight's activities…" Blair smiled at Nate as she reached under the counter and produced an extra-large bucket of chicken. His eyes locked warmly with hers.

"You didn't." He was touched.

"I did."

"Hold on," Dan looked between the two of them suspiciously. "Do you…do you _know_?"

"I do." Blair glanced to Dan; her eyes soft with recall.

"You told her the Fried Chicken Story?" Dan turned to his best friend.

"I did."

"When?"

"Well…." Nate's eyes met Blair's for a moment of shared understanding before he blinked and smiled smugly at Dan. "That's between me and your wife."

"And I'm not sure I like the way that sounded." Dan, catching the far off look in Blair's eyes, shrugged and let it go. "But…in the spirit of the evening….I'll let it pass."

"That's big of you," Nate joked; his eyes checking in with Blair one last time before moving on. Receiving a sweet smile from her, he clapped his hands together and began depositing his recent purchase onto the counter. "Let's see what we have here…" Blair watched with wide eyes as he pulled baggies, lighters, papers, and a glass pipe. With every item he produced, Blair grew slightly more nervous before she finally spoke up.

"Isn't anyone the least bit concerned that the extracurricular activity we're about to participate is something that NATE is the expert in?" Dan couldn't help the small chuckle that her question drew from him.

"Hey!" Nate mocked offense. "We** just**had a moment Waldorf."

"Come on B," Serena nudged her friend. "What's the worst that could happen? Cancer?"

"Okay," Blair turned to Serena. "I have to tell you. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with all of the cancer jokes we've been tossing around lately."

"And _that's _what this is for," Nate spoke up, holding up one of the baggies.

"I thought that was for Serena...for **medicinal**reasons." Blair focused her attention on Nate.

"Well...it is..." He met her eyes defiantly. "Anyway, that is definitely what we'll be telling the police if..."

"The POLICE..." Blair's eyes went wide.

"IF. Blair. IF..." Nate rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry Waldorf," Dan attempted to ease the nervousness he knew she was feeling. "I'll bail you out."

"You think this is funny?" Her gaze shifted to him.

"Nope." He shook his head and turned to his best friend. "But I do think Nate should exhibit his expertise and get something going for my wife before she ruins all the fun."

"Okay," Nate nodded, pushing rolling papers to the side, he picked up the glass pipe, a lighter, and one of the baggies and held them out to Dan. "How about I roll these for us while you pack the pipe for Blair."

"You got it," Dan took the items for Nate and gestured for Blair to follow him to the couch.

"Hold on…" She looked back at Nate who was busy rolling joints at the counter. "Why am I the only one with a pipe?"

"It's best for beginners to start with a pipe," Nate called out in explanation. "And **we've** all done it before."

"Oh we have?" Blair's eyes shifted to her husband; amused. "Humphrey? Something you want to tell me?"

"What can I say?" Dan shrugged. "Nate Archibald is my best friend."

"Of course," Blair laughed. "I can't believe I'm the only one who hasn't…"

"Don't worry, _virgin_," Dan's voice dropped and his eyes caught hers. "I'll talk you through it." Blair's eyes twinkled at the memory his words evoked.

"Well….when you put it like that, who can resist?" Dan grinned and nodded toward the living room.

"Come on." And Blair followed him to the couch. Sitting next to him, she watched intently as Dan opened the baggie and went to work. He worked quickly and with an ease that told her he had more than just 'an' experience with this. Just as she was about to open her mouth and say something, Dan turned to her and, with an amused grin, held up the pipe. "Well Waldorf, I'm ready if you are." Blair's eyes moved from Dan's to look at Nate and Serena, who were moving closer to them, and the open windows, back to Dan and finally settling on the glass pipe in his hand.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Let's do this."

"You want me to hold it for you or…"

"Hold it for me?" Her face twisted up in disgust. "I think I can handle it. I mean….how hard can it be? Stoners do it every day. I highly doubt they are as edu…." Serena cleared her throat and Blair rolled her eyes; holding out her hand. "Just give it to me."

"Okay, okay," Dan surrendered and leaned back against the couch. "Knock yourself out." She studied the item in her hand for a moment; turning it around before bringing it to her mouth and lifting the lighter.

"No." Nate interrupted with a shake of his head. He exhaled and rose to help her.

"Nate…" Her eyes narrowed defiantly.

"She can do it herself," Dan offered with half a smirk.

"Fine," Nate shrugged and handed Dan a lighter and a joint. "We'll just have fun while you continue to hold that thing like…"

"Leave her alone," Serena called to Nate from her relaxed state in the large chair.

"Dan…" Blair turned to her husband who was already partaking in the festivities. Holding up a finger, he held his breath for a beat, exhaled and smiled at her.

"Blair?"

"What do I do?"

"Okay," Dan turned so that his body was facing hers. "Give me your hand…" Dan wrapped her fingers around the pipe; his hand covering hers. "You want to hold it like this. With your thumb here over this….and…hold the lighter with this hand….and you stick…."

"Are you kidding me with this?" Blair's eyes narrowed at her husband; her hand twisted around in an unnatural way.

"Or….or I could show you?"

"Or you could show me." Blair nodded, turning the paraphernalia over to him with a smile.

"Okay," Dan positioned himself closer to her so she could watch as he held it to his lips. "Now….this is going to go against every instinct you have, but you're going to inhale and hold it in…" He demonstrated as she focused.

"Until when?" She watched as he held his breath and blew out.

"Until I tell you too." He smiled wide and handed the instruments back to her. Blair took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking them from him; nodding her head quickly.

"Okay. Okay. Let's do this." And, as the three of them watched with relaxed smiles, Blair brought the pipe to her lips, lit, and inhaled; her eyes going wide.

"Hold it….hold it…" Dan encouraged her; her arms flailing slightly. "Exhale."

"Ahh…" Her face scrunched up; a small cough escaping. "That's awful. Why would anyone voluntarily do that?"

"Just wait," Dan chuckled.

"You'll see…" Nate grinned.

And eventually she did. The four friends continued on and easily fell into their roles. Serena, slipping further into a contented peacefulness she hadn't felt since before diagnosis. Nate would be the wise, sage, Sherpa for the night. Dan, happy to sit back and keep his amused and entertained eyes glued to his wife. And Blair; more outgoing and bubbly than any of them had ever seen her.

The music played in the background as they all settled in for the night. The food had moved to them; sprawled out alongside them in the living room. They were comfortable; laughing and eating and …finally…relaxing. Nate had moved his chair closer to Serena's and had pulled her feet into his lap. Blair and Dan, snuggled together on the couch, were bordering close to the edge of 'too much.' They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Blair would lean close and whisper something naughty in his ear and Dan, unable to control the effect she had on him, would bring his lips to her skin and smile wide in a way that conveyed how utterly entertained he was.

She stroked his temples with the tips of her fingers. "My, Dan, what **big **red eyes you have."

"Oh?" He lifted his eyebrows as she giggled at herself. "The better to see you with my dear…." His lips brushed hers.

"Mmm…" She nodded, her hands moving up to his hairline; toying with the curls that fell there. "And your hair is SO soft." Nate chuckled as he watched. "It is." She turned to him. "Dan's hair is so soft, Nate. You should feel it…" She ran her fingers through it. "Nate! Feel it."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Your hair is so soft," she whispered, turning her eyes back to Dan. "It just feels so…nice. Like a puppy."

"I feel like a puppy?" He smiled.

"A cute puppy." She nodded. "I love puppies." She sighed and then her eyes went wide. "We should get a PUPPY!"

"Wow…." Serena laughed; popping some dried fruit into her mouth.

"Or…" Dan watched as Blair brought out the under-the-influence version of her éclair look; eyes wide. "Can I call you puppy?"

"Sure…." He shrugged, willing to give her anything she asked for.

"Excellent…" She sighed and lay back against the couch; settling close to Dan. Wrapping an arm around her; their bodies melded together and she moved into his space; filling all of his senses with her. And he was completely taken; totally smitten. Blair reached for the food that surrounded them and happily dug in. Mere moments had passed before she began to laugh.

"You know what's weird?" She tried to stifle her laughter. "There is a BUCKET of chicken in my lap." She pointed to the evidence that was so clear to the rest of the room. "I mean…I can't even. Me. Eating fried chicken from a bucket in my lap." She shook her head. "If you would have told me I would _ever_ do this, I would have told you that you were nuttier than a fruitcake at Christmas time…"

"A what now?" Dan laughed but Blair continued on.

"But here I am….fried chicken." She took a bite from a piece and shrugged dramatically.

"See! It's good, huh?" Nate nudged her with his foot.

"Totes!" Blair nodded furiously. "It is way good. I think I might need some napkins." And just like that she was on her feet, headed to the kitchen.

"Did she just say totes?" Serena laughed, looking to Dan for clarification.

"Did she ever..." Dan stared after her; completely entranced.

"You know what…" Serena clapped her hands together and moved to stand. "I would really like some ice cream. Blair! Did you bring ice cream?"

"Merde!" Blair exclaimed and Dan jumped slightly; grin in place. "I did not bring ice cream. Epic fail."

"Epic fail?" Nate repeated with a chuckle. "What is with your vocabulary tonight?"

"Don't worry about it, B," Serena grabbed for her coat. "I think I'll just run down and pick some up."

"Run down to where?" Nate looked up at his wife.

"To the…store…" Serena's eyes moved to Dan who was already on his feet.

"I'll come with you." He pulled his coat on and smiled at his wife who was passing him on her way back to the living room. "Serena and I are heading out to grab some ice cream. Need anything?"

"No…" She shook her head slowly. "Though I am going to see if Nate will show me how to smoke a little more. I'm not quite sure this is working."

"Oh really?" Dan's eyebrows lifted as the other two rumbled in laughter. "Watch her will ya?" He looked to Nate who nodded and then turned with Serena on their trip to the store.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dan didn't think they were gone very long. They really only had to walk about a block and a half, select and pay for the ice cream and then walk about a block and a half back. He didn't think that they were gone very long at all. But, when he opened the door to the loft and stepped in behind Serena, all it took was one glance to see that maybe he had been gone just a tad too long.

It seemed that, while Serena and Dan were gone, Nate and Blair had come up with the idea to move an old mattress outside. Dan stared, dumbfounded at the mattress wedged halfway into the window. Blair and Nate, sitting on the floor next to the mattress, looked up at him with wide, innocent, and slightly redder eyes.

"Are you kidding me with this Waldorf?" Dan looked down at her, struggling to keep the smile from his face.

"I'm sorry…Nate?" Blair turned her hazy eyes to her accomplice. "Do you see a Waldorf around here?"

"Nope," Nate shook his head with a smirk. "No Waldorf here."

"Hmmm. Weird." Blair shrugged and sank back against the mattress.

"Yep," Nate agreed with one quick nod. "Weird."

"Nice," Dan tried for firm but his eyes twinkled with amusement. "The mattress?"

"Totally Nate's idea," Blair pointed to him.

"Way to throw me under the bus Blair."

"The bus?" A small giggle burst through her lips. "Listen, if Dan's a bus, I would gladly be thrown under him."

"Lovely." Nate's face twisted as he reached for Serena's hand. "Come…sit with us."

"I brought ice cream," she smiled wide as she settled next to them.

"Humphrey…" Blair looked up at her husband. "You going to un-cross your arms and join us on the floor?"

"Absolutely." He smiled at her and glanced at Serena. "Spoons?"

"Four please," she nodded and took the lid from the carton. Dan quickly returned with the spoons and the four of them unceremoniously dove into the ice cream; the mattress hanging in the window.

"You know what I was just thinking..." Blair drew their attention to her as she struggled to keep her laughter down enough to speak. "I have seen everyone in this room naked."

"Whoa..." Nate's eyebrows shot up.

"Looks like somebody has come around to the hazy side of things," Serena laughed, letting her spoon rest in the ice cream.

"No you haven't," Dan eyed her carefully, his lips pulled into a half smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Blair licked her spoon clean and arched an eyebrow.

"Serena?" Dan tilted his head to the side.

"Yep." The look on her face was all smug and a little naughty.

"Wait..." Nate leaned in. "What?"

"Oh please!" Blair laughed. "Act surprised. Of course I've seen Serena naked." She rolled her eyes. Nate looked to Serena for confirmation. Serena, blushing slightly, nodded.

"Blair's right. We've been naked together."

"Hold on." Dan started.

"No, no, man." Nate held up his hand; stopping Dan. "Just let it sit out there for a minute." Though he was grinning while he did it, Dan couldn't help but smack his best friend on the back of his head.

"Why are you two so surprised?" Blair sighed. "I think it's pretty well established that we've all seen each other naked."

"No…" Nate shook his head. "I can say without a doubt that I have never seen Dan naked."

"Aw," Blair cocked her head to the side. "You feel a little left out Natie?" Serena laughed as Nate's cheeks grew red. "Care to rectify the situation?"

"No. I'm good."

"You don't know what you're missing," Blair poked at him as even Dan couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it." Nate glared at her.

"Not sure your manhood could handle it?" Blair giggled and Nate exhaled; moving to stand up.

"Fine. Dan. Come on. "

"Wait." Dan stopped laughing. "What?"

"Everyone else has seen you naked. Get up. My manhood is in question."

"Wait," Serena laughed. "You're going to prove your manhood by seeing Dan naked?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense to you…"

"It makes no sense to me," Serena corrected.

"It makes no sense to anyone," Dan added.

"Come on Humphrey…" Blair's hand trailed down his arm, causing his skin to shiver at her touch. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Afraid?" He huffed. "I am not afraid to…"

"To be naked with Nate." Blair finished for him.

"Forget it," Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on DAN…." Nate whined.

"Do you hear yourself man?" Dan laughed at his friend. "You really want to see me naked?"

"No," Nate shook his head. "I absolutely do not want to see you naked."

"Then what the hell?"

"To shut Blair up." Nate's eyes grew serious. Dan looked from Nate to a laughing Serena to his wife, whose entire posture and expression spoke of a challenge. "Come on. You know it won't stop until you just…"

"Fine…" Dan exhaled and moved to stand. "Fine. Let's do this." Blair clapped her hands together like a giddy school girl until she saw Dan step away from her.

"Wait…" Her lips turned into a frown. "Where are you going?"

"What?" Dan turned a smug smile to her. "You thought we were going to do this in front of you?" Blair's frown quickly turned into a scowl.

"Oh forget it!" Blair huffed and reached for the ice cream and spoons. Dan grinned; victorious.

"Giving up that easy?" Nate smirked; lighting up.

"Really?" Dan glared at Nate; taking the joint from his hand. "You're encouraging her?"

"You know what… Serena and I are going to raid your old closet for some warm clothes while you two get this," she glanced to the mattress. "Outside."

"Okay," Dan nodded and then watched in surprise as she reached for the joint in his hand. With a wicked glint in her eye, she inhaled and leaned to kiss him; blowing smoke from her mouth into his before turning to leave.

"My God..." Dan watched as she walked away, confused at how turned on he was by her when she was so bossy. "I just want to marry her. Think she'll let me marry her?"

"I think she DID let you marry her." Nate chuckled, grinning at Dan's slack jaw.

"I mean again..." Dan stared after her.

"Ha! You know…I taught her that while you were gone…" And Dan's expression turned instantly to glare. "No, no!" Nate shook his head. "How to smoke a joint. I taught her how to take a hit from a…" He swallowed. "Not that other thing….Hey! Let's get this mattress outside."

"Yes. Let's." Dan agreed; his body torn between fleeting anger with Nate and the constant desire for Blair. The two men made quick work of the mattress and were settled outside when Serena finally came out; wrapped up in clothes and blankets and smiling wide.

"Dan…your wife needs your help choosing a sweatshirt," she moved to Nate's extended arms as Dan laughed.

"Are you telling me that Blair Waldorf…"

"Humphrey," Nate interrupted; immediately shaking his head. "I have no idea why I did that." Dan laughed and continued.

"…needs my help getting dressed?" He shrugged and moved towards the loft. "I'll believe that when I see it." Assuming he would soon be called upon to reach something up high or open something with a stubborn lid, he was surprised to find her in his old, but newly refurbished, room; clad in his old college gear.

"So that's where my NYU hoodie went," he called to her from the doorway as she looked around the room. "Sneaky wife of mine."

"Sneaky indeed," Blair smirked; her eyes falling to the shelves that previously held his books. Her smile softened. "Do you remember our first time together?"

"Absolutely," his voice was low and growly as he moved into the room. "I'll never forget it."

"You read to me…" She stepped closer to the head of the bed; under the shelves that now held a few books, some candles and a vase of flowers.

"No," Dan shook his head; moving closer to her. "You read to me while I…"

"Oh…" Blair's lungs sucked in air; her face flushing. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Dan grinned; reaching out to run his hand along her sweatshirt clad arm.

"You know…" Blair turned to face him then. "I read to Serena once."

"You did?" His eye brows rose.

"She was curious about all of our books, so I told her. But it's hard to understand…So I read to her."

"Sure," Dan's hand caught hers. "What did you read to her?"

"The Other Boleyn Girl."

"That's a good one."

"You don't mind?" She seemed the tiniest bit nervous.

"No," he shook his head with a laugh. "I don't mind."

"Good…." Blair let out a breath.

"You know…" Dan pulled her into his arms; voice lowered. "I, uh….I had a sex dream about you once…in high school."

"You did?" Her pulse quickened.

"Mmmm Hmmm." Dan nodded; his lips tickling her neck.

"Was it good?" She couldn't help herself.

"It was great." He breathed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She whispered; her body growing tingly as he worked.

"I'm not sure it would have been a good idea to tell you while you were kicking my lunch down the hall…" A small chuckle escaped his lips that were moving to her neck.

"I was so mean to you…" Blair groaned; her head tipping back slightly.

"Well, you make up for it now," he leaned back to look in her eyes.

"I do, don't I?" She grinned.

"You do."

"You know…" Blair's arms wrapped around his neck. "I've had sex dreams about you too."

"I'm listening." Dan's hands snuck up under her shirt; warming the skin underneath.

"Dan…." His bare skin against hers caused her mind to come crashing back to the moment. "We do have company," Blair nodded towards Nate and Serena who were waiting outside.

"Say the word and they're gone."

"Tempting…" Blair pulled his face to hers, kissing him. "But eventually they would become suspicious and come looking for us…and I'm not sure Nate could handle that."

"You're right," Dan chuckled; forcing himself away from her. "Think you could tell me about it another time?"

"You got it." She nodded; allowing him to pull her from the room.

Dan held tight to Blair's hand as they joined their friends on the balcony. Though Nate and Serena were already settled nicely onto the mattress, it was clear that the mood had shifted. Serena was upset and Nate was comforting her. Things seemed instantly more tense, more serious than they had been the entire night.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked, getting an instant read on the mood.

"No…" Serena shook her head, her lips pressing into a tight smile. "Not really."

"S?" Blair dropped Dan's hand and moved to sit next to her best friend; with Dan following behind her. "What is it?"

"I've just…been thinking."

"Nate!" Blair turned an angry glare in his direction.

"What?" His eyes went wide with shock.

"I thought this stuff was supposed to…you know….stop the thought process." Nate relaxed and Serena chuckled.

"It doesn't work quite that way, B," Serena squeezed Blair's hand in her own. "And it's not Nate's fault."

"What are you thinking about?" Dan spoke up, taking notice at how much more at ease everyone seemed in comparison to the last discussion they had all had.

"Lots of things…" She wrapped her arms around her bent knees and looked up at the sky. The three of them remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "Like…all of those other people at Chemo today. I just…I feel so bad for them."

"Bad for _them_?" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "You know…this has been…an exhausting experience; literally and metaphorically and…all along the way I've had help. I have a cleaning lady. I have a nanny. I have had personal chefs and…I have you all." She paused for a breath. "And some of those people; they have nobody. I mean…nobody. It's just them." She wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes. "And you know…when I'm tired or worn down, I just get to go and lay down; take a nap. These other people…they don't get to do that. Some of them have to go to work…or they won't be able to have health insurance or they won't be able to pay their mortgage or put food on the table….it's just…it makes me sick in the worst way. And really…how is that fair? How is it fair that people who are fighting for their lives can't just….take a break and focus on that? How is it fair that they have to work extra hours to cover the cost of the chemicals that kick their ass every three weeks? How is it fair that some of these people leave this office and go back to their twelve hour shift or they won't be able to feed their kids…" Serena trailed off; seeing the tears in the eyes of her friends. "How is that fair at all?" Her eyes locked with Dan's, pleading for an answer. He shook his head and blinked.

"It's not. It's not fair at all."

"No," she shook her head and tried for a smile. "It's not. I just…I wish there was something I could do about it you know?" And Blair, feeling the hazy wheels in her mind kick into gear, wrapped an arm around her friend and hugged her close.

"There really isn't much fair about any of this, is there?" Blair kissed Serena's cheek.

"No. There isn't." Serena agreed and took a deep breath. "But what can you do?"

"I don't know," Blair shook her head. "But give me some time…maybe I'll think of something. I am quite smart, you know."

"She really is," Dan agreed with a smug 'that's-my-wife' grin on his face.

"Yes she is," Serena laughed and then, turning to her husband, she sighed. "Come on Nate. I think your party favors have finally had their desired effect. I am full, satisfied and sleepy. Take me to bed?"

"Absolutely," Nate nodded and rose to his feet. Holding his hand out to her, he glanced to Dan and Blair. "You two coming?"

"Ummm…" Dan met Blair's eyes and shook his head. "Nah. I think we'll stay here just a little longer."

And then, with mixed emotions, they said their goodnights; the Archibalds leaving the Humphreys alone in the cold night air. In a comfortable silence, they moved closer to each other; Blair sitting in Dan's lap, reclining back against him. And Dan with his strong, warm arms wrapped around her. And they relaxed. His breathing, his hands running loosely over her arms made her calm, at ease. As they stared up at the stars, her mind began to work; flowing quickly from one thought to another as Dan remained silent and held her close.

"Dan…" When Blair spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper as she twisted to look up at him; her eyes wide and teary.

"Hey…" His hands stroked her back comfortingly. "What is it? Serena?"

"No," her voice caught and she took a breath. "There is something…something I need to tell you."

"Are you okay?" Though he had been relaxed and amused most of the evening, her sudden change in demeanor caused his senses to perk up in concern.

"I will be," she nodded. "I just…I've been meaning to tell you something. For a long time. And I think once I get it off my chest I will feel better."

"Jesus Blair…" Dan's eyes scanned her face. "Just tell me what it is. You're making me nervous."

"Okay," she took a breath and then, with complete sincerity, she admitted, "I have always…always…**really** liked the movie _Adventures in Babysitting_."

"What?" He exhaled; his entire body relaxing.

"I know!" She exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears. "It's just…awful. The fashion, the hair, the storyline. It's terrible. But I love it and I just can't…I can't keep that to myself any longer." And Dan burst into laughter; his whole chest rumbled, causing her to shift in his arms. "Dan?"

"It's okay!" He grabbed her face in his hands; staring at her adoringly. "It's okay…" He sighed and kissed her pursed red lips.

"It is?" Her eyes full of relief.

"Of course it is," he smiled. "You know…you may have a hard time believing this, but…I have always had a small place in my heart for…._Sixteen Candles._"

"Really?" Her lips turned up in a small grin.

"Absolutely," he nodded and pulled her back to him. "You know at the end, when they sit on the table and kiss over the cake?" Blair nodded against his chest. "I have always wanted to do that."

"…" Blair chuckled lightly. "Let's not ever tell anyone about this."

"Agreed," Dan nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Blair snuggled closer; nuzzling her face into his chest; basking in the warmth he provided. As the minutes breezed by, they grew more tired, less alert—though neither of them had a strong desire to move.

"You know…" When Blair spoke, her tone was low and sleepy. "I think I have a really great idea…."

"Oh?" He blinked. "Want to tell me more than that?"

"Yes….after I think it over…I want it to…" She paused for a long, drawn out yawn "….really make sense. I want to figure out how everyone can best be involved."

"Okay," Dan's laughter was muffled by her hair, where his lips placed kiss. "Another time then?"

"Another time," she nodded. Her eyelids became heavier and her blinks lasted longer. Tightening her hold on him, she whispered. "Tonight was fun. We should really do this again sometime…"

"Well…" Dan smiled and sighed. "Nate will be thrilled to hear that."

"He will be…" Blair agreed and with an almost inaudible "I love you…" She closed her eyes and let the peaceful silence of the night envelope them.

Eventually Dan would insist they go back inside. And eventually, Blair would insist he carry her in. Finding compromise, she held tightly to him as they made their way indoors.

In the end, Date Two Hundred and Fifty Nine worked. It helped Serena eat, helping her grow strong, bringing her a serenity that allowed her to face the second half of her treatment; allowed her to be stronger. And it sparked an idea in Blair's mind, a decision that, once fully realized months and months from that night, would impact each and every one of them for the rest of their lives.

Date Two Hundred and Fifty Nine, in all of its unconventional methods, brought healing to the group and propelled them down a road they had yet to even see.

**The End**

**(see the next chapter for the second part/decision)**

**And review. Please.**


	52. The Two Hundred and Seventy Fourth

**A/N: See notes from the previous chapter. This one is short, but meaningful. Hope you don't mind.**

There were two dates that stood out over the remaining course of Serena's treatment. Two dates; two decisions that would be a part of Dan and Blair's lives forever. One that wouldn't come to fruition for a while and one that would at the very top of their list for months to come; both at major milestones in Serena's treatment.

**Two Hundred Seventy-Four**

Date Two Hundred and Seventy-Four was a celebration; a forced celebration, but a celebration nonetheless. As Serena's treatment drew to a close, it was met with mixed feelings. Though Serena and, by proxy, Nate, Dan, and Blair, were cautious in their excitement; trying to hold off any tempting of faith, Lily was an entirely different matter. Serena's mother was all out excited; thrilled beyond explanation. To be fair, it was a moment for excitement. Serena was finishing up her radiation; finishing up her treatment for a disease that had taken over every part of her existence for longer than she cared to acknowledge. And, seeing this as an end to that chapter, Lily wanted to throw a party. And going into the party, Dan had no inkling just how important the night would end up becoming for him.

In truth, Lily wanted to have a party the day of her last radiation treatment. But Serena insisted she wait. She insisted they wait until the radiation was over; until two weeks had passed, until the burns and the remaining blisters had subsided. She insisted they wait until after the scans were completed; until the doctor sat her down in a chair and told her that she was officially cancer free. She insisted they wait. Some thought maybe she was waiting for her hair to be a little longer than the wavy two inches that covered her head. Some thought maybe she was waiting for the weather to warm up just a little bit more; opening up her clothing options. Some thought maybe she was waiting for the drugs to leave her system so she could appropriately enjoy a celebratory drink.

But her friends knew differently. Blair, Dan, and Nate; they knew differently. She was waiting for something they were almost positive would never come; assurance. Sure. The cancer was gone. Sure. The treatment was over. But, in the tiniest way, Serena felt like she would always be holding her breath, always waiting for it to return. And they all knew that deep down, celebrating felt like a bad idea; felt like she might be dancing in the eyes of fate. A very large part of her wanted to celebrate quietly, with a glass of Merlot and a pizza with her best friends. But Lily would have nothing of it. She was excited; and justifiably so.

So, begrudgingly, Serena allowed her mother to plan a small, intimate, but extravagant affair. Chuck and Eva hosted the event at the Empire; complete with the best food and the most expensive champagne. They would dress in their black-tie finest; with professional hair and makeup. Everyone would be there.

Serena would be there, holding tight to Nate, her rock, as she greeted everyone and did her very best to accept their congratulations with grace and a smile. Dan would be there with his quick wit and sharp words, first in line to offer a joke or a crack that would bring Serena back to reality, back to her life, back to her friends. There would be the most lovely mix of her family and friends. There would be music and laughter and a toast from Blair Humphrey that would bring the room to tears.

And they would make it through; to the end of the night. With the help from several bottles of champagne and more than one pointed jab from Dan, the group would surround each other, partake in the spirits and make it through the celebration they felt was forced upon them. They would rally around Serena and smile because, in the end, she really was still there with them; she really was cancer free. Even with the "for now" that Serena insisted on attaching under her breath every time somebody spoke those words out loud. And maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to celebrate that.

And they did. They ate, they drank, they danced and they laughed. And by the end of the night, their feet were tired and their faces ached from all of the smiling and laughing. Nate, smiling adoringly at his wife who, despite her protests, looked absolutely stunning, would finally take her hand and lead her from the hotel; insisting they enjoy a rare night away from their son. Lily and Rufus would snuggle with Evan, asleep amidst the festivities, and take him home for some grandma and grandpa time. Jenny and Eric, wide awake and alive, would head out onto the town. And Dan and Blair, with a stolen bottle of champagne, would return to their home where Blair would insist the party continue. Opening the champagne and turning the music up loud, she pulled Dan out to the balcony; gazing up at the stars with the wide eyed wonderment that accompanied such a night.

"Your toast was beautiful by the way," Dan called out to her as she led him outside.

"I was inspired." She called back; sipping from her glass.

"By?"

"You…." She turned to face him; her lashes dipping slightly. "You and Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Interesting combination."

"Well…." Blair finished her glass and sat it on the table. "You know the quote I read?"

"_You __gain __strength, __courage __and__ confidence __by__ every __experience __in__ which__ you__ really__ stop __to__ look __fear__ in__ the __face.__ You __are__ able __to__ say __to__ yourself,__ 'I__ have __lived __through__ this __horror. __I__ can __take__ the__ next__ thing__ that__ comes__ along. '__You__ must __do__ the__ thing__ you__ think __you __cannot__ do_." Dan repeated verbatim.

"Yes," Blair smiled at the brilliance of her husband. "I know that this experience was about Serena. I get that. I'm not so terribly self-centered that I cannot recognize that this was her journey, her burden, her fight…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But, in a smaller, more insignificant way….it was our fight too."

"It was," Dan agreed; running his hands over her bare shoulders.

"It was. And in those moments of…" Blair shook her head, wanting to keep the sadness and the tears at bay for the night. They had cried enough. She was ready to be happy. "In _those_ moments, you were my rock. You helped me look fear in the face. You're really great, you know?"

"What can I say?" Dan shrugged. "You're impossible to resist." Blair laughed at that and stepped closer to him.

"It's strange though, isn't it? Now that the treatment is over. We have focused on that for so long and now it's just…over."

"It is."

"So what do we do now Humphrey?" She studied his face as he reached for her hand. "Now that the treatment is over, what do we focus on?"

"Anything you want." Blair smiled softly at that.

"I think I want to go back to Italy."

"I will absolutely take you back to Italy."

"Hmmmm." She played with his hand in hers. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat." He kissed the tips of her fingers. "What else?"

"Well, I suppose we need to find you an agent," Dan's eyes averted in slight embarrassment. "You have that amazing book that has just been sitting on your desk since we came home. We need to put that into some hands and…"

"Okay," he nodded. "You're right. You're right. I have a few potential contacts, if you want to take a look."

"I do," She nodded; refreshed with excitement for this new career avenue for her husband. "What about you? Anything on your list?"

"Hmmm…." His mind wandered and his eyes grew soft. "Italy is good."

"Italy is great." Blair's voice was low; husky almost as she remembered their time there.

"I have some ideas for another story…." He thought for a moment. "And I thought maybe we could keep taking Evan out every couple of weeks; maybe take some weekend trips. See some museums, some libraries."

"That's a great idea." Blair nodded enthusiastically. "And lord knows any exposure that kid is going to have to literature will most definitely be through you and I." Dan chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Well…I really had a good time with him and would hate for our outings to end just because the treatments have. And…I think he kind of liked spending time with me."

"Of course he did…You're _cool__ uncle __Dan_. What kid wouldn't like spending time with you?" Her fingers brushed along his forehead as she stared up into his eyes. His eyes studied her face; taking in her dimples, her smile, her soft skin. He sighed into contentment and caressed her shoulder with his fingers.

"Marry me?" Her heart skipped at the request.

"I'll do you one even better," her head tilted to the side as she smiled seductively.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. She stepped up to him, invading his space; her hands resting on his chest.

"Have a baby with me?" Blair held her breath as he took in her words.

"What?" His voice wavered. Much to her amusement, Dan was sufficiently startled; eyes wide and halted breath. Blair threw her head back in laughter; causing her body to lean into his. His arms moved instinctually around her waist.

"You heard me." Her hands ran up and down his chest. "Come on Humphrey…knock me up."

"You did not just say that," he shook his head in laughter.

"Don't think you have it in you?" Her eyebrow crooked with challenge.

"Are you being serious right now?" He couldn't tell and it **killed** him that he couldn't tell. Yes they had talked about it. Yes they had planned on it. But he didn't know what to think. He was surprised and excited and the tiniest bit nervous.

"About having a baby...Yes." Her arms linked around his neck, her lips moving to whisper in his ear. "About you not having it in you? No. I think you have it in you." She pressed a warm kiss to his neck.

"Blair…" He breathed.

"Dan…" She echoed.

"You've been drinking and..."

"You think I'm saying this because of the champagne?" She pulled back to look at him. "Come on. Having a baby? Not exactly the same thing as drunk dialing is it?"

"Blair..." His hands moved to cup her head.

"You don't have to do it right now..." She hurried ahead of him. "You don't even have to say yes. You can wait...till I'm sober; till you're ready. But…" All traces of humor flooded from her face and all that was left was sincerity as their eyes locked. "I want to have a baby…I want to have** your** baby." Dan breathed in the weight of her words. "I want to have your smart, adorable, pretentious little child."

"Pretentious?" He grinned, his thumb rubbing along her cheek.

"Well...she'll be mine too." Blair's eyes twinkled.

"She?" His pulse quickened as the conversation grew more defined; less vague.

"She." Blair nodded. "I won't be having any boys, mind you."

"No?"

"I'm doing a sort of anti-p_rimogeniture thing_**."**

"Of course you are. Come here..." He tipped his head to kiss her.

"Are you saying yes?" The hope in her voice, in her eyes, left him momentarily speechless. He watched her for a moment, took a deep breath, cleared his throat and held her gaze as he spoke.

"I am saying if you still want this in the morning..."

"I will." She interrupted, unable to control her excitement.

"Then I'll say yes then." He felt his heart swell in his chest; the possibility shaking him slightly.

"Oh I look forward to that."

"Me too."

And then, it was as if the morning could not come quick enough. Blair moved then, pulling him from his spot and into their home. The mood had already shifted; just slightly. It was small, but it was enough. He watched her as she dressed for bed; watched as she moved under the sheets. It felt different; when she moved to him. It felt different to have her body pressed up next to his, to have her head on his shoulder, to have her fingers tracing lightly over his chest. It felt different to know that the very next morning they could be facing a decision that would change their lives forever. Squeezing her tight, he brought his lips to her head and closed his eyes. The morning could not come quick enough.

But it came.

Blair woke up with a warm feeling in her heart. Despite the copious amounts of champagne she had consumed, she remembered with great clarity the discussion they had the night before. And her body warmed at the memory. There was only the slightest, nagging feeling in her stomach that worried that he might not remember. Or that he would, but might have changed his mind. With a long sigh, she opened her eyes and looked out around the room; nervous to face what might be coming.

"Were you serious?" His voice called out from behind her; bringing a smile back to her lips. She rolled towards his voice and was greeted with wide, awake eyes and an intense expression.

"About?" Her voice was small, anxious. He had been awake for a while and had been lying there, thinking; waiting for her to join him in this space. Reaching out for her hand, he smiled.

"Last night, on the balcony…" Dan watched a flush fill her cheeks as she remembered. "When you said you wanted to…"

"Yes," she interrupted him with a sure voice. "I was serious. I want to have a baby. _Your_ baby." Dan's face grew warm and soft at her words. His hand went to her hip, pulling her closer to him. She went, willingly. Her nose inches from his as he held his breath, searching her eyes.

"Blair…" He took a deep breath and smiled. "Stop taking them. Your birth control pills; don't take them today."

"What?" Her eyes flashed to his face.

"Or tomorrow…or the next day…" His hand ran up her hip, over her side, across her arm to her face, where his thumb rubbed on her cheek; leaving a trail of heat on her skin.

"Dan…" She was cautiously optimistic, her bright eyes betraying her careful exterior.

"And we'll stop using condoms and we'll…" He was silenced by her lips; soft and slow against his. Blair closed the small distance between them and pressed close to him. Wrapping his arms around her warm body, he kissed her back. "Let's have a baby…" Dan whispered into her mouth.

"Yeah?" She pulled back slightly, making sure. Dan nodded, feeling suddenly quite emotional.

"Yeah…" He breathed; his heart in his throat. Blair's mouth grew wide in a grin and she let out an overjoyed laugh before her lips sought refuge with his.

Settling his body close to hers, the decision was made and suddenly, everything was different. The kisses that started slow and soft and grew in intensity. The hands that roamed over her skin, the way she tugged at his clothes. The moans in his ear, the whispers against her skin. The way her fingers pressed encouragingly into the skin of his shoulders, the way he paused for a fraction of a second before entering her; just to be sure, to mark the moment.

Everything was different when making love with the hope, the possibility of creating another person. It was heavy and serious and carried a gravity that Dan could have never understood until this moment. Though they had only just decided to start a family and though this particular time wouldn't be the moment they would conceive a child, they had moved to a higher level of closeness; a higher level of intimacy.

The Two Hundred and Seventy Fourth Date served great purpose. Lily was allowed to celebrate the second chance she felt her daughter had fought for and earned. Serena was allowed to go home, to Nate and Evan, to a new normalcy she had grown to appreciate more than she ever had before. And Dan and Blair were released from their sense of duty, from the tie that bound them, happily, to the fight of a friend. And in that release, their entire focus shifted; back to each other, back to their family, and right into the future they were both more than ready to face.

There were two dates that stood out over the remaining course of Serena's treatment. Two dates; two decisions that would be a part of Dan and Blair's lives forever. One that wouldn't come to fruition for a while and one…one that would forever alter the makeup of The Humphreys.

**The End (Of THIS chapter)  
**


	53. The Three Hundred and Fourth

**A/N: I am so sorry that so much time has passed between updates. I have no excuses. I hit a roadblock and have been hassling with it for almost two months. A great big thank you to the readers who are still with me. And an apology to those who simply could not wait around while I figured things out.**

**A/N: Faryn and Ivory. I absolutely would not be back to writing if it weren't for them pulling me along. Sometimes you get stuck in a hole and what you really need is a friend or two to grab you and pull you out of the hole…no matter how deep and dark. Thank you ladies for being such great friends and for pulling me out of the hole. And to all those who have offered support and wisdom, you have my gratitude. **

**A/N: I know I'm not the best writer out there and everything I write is fluffy and a tad off character, but I write to have fun. And when others enjoy it, it makes me smile. So thanks for reading!**

**The Three Hundred and Fourth**

The Three Hundred and Fourth date was a celebration. A celebration with an enormous, albeit unplanned, announcement attached. The Three Hundred and Fourth date would begin as a party to celebrate one child and end celebrating two. It was a day of milestones. It would be the day Blair and Dan would finally learn of their impending parenthood and the day Nate and Serena celebrated with family the charming young man they had kept alive and well for two years. It would be a date that would sit in the minds of the four friends forever, but the road to that date had been long, tiring, and taken one baby step at a time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They had agreed in the beginning that they would approach this with an easy going attitude; they wouldn't tell anyone, they wouldn't change anything. They would simply start trying. Blair tossed her pills. Dan put away the condoms and it began; nice and easy.

By the third week, when Dan returned to the crumpled sheets of their bed with water to find Blair with a wide grin and her feet propped up against the wall with a pillow under her hips, he had a hunch it wasn't going to be quite as easy as they had initially assumed.

And then, by the fifth week, when Dan found himself lying next to her on the floor of their office with his own feet propped up against the wall while she smiled in her post-coital glow and reminded him that they were in this together...well...Dan knew the easy going days were gone for good. He should have known; Blair Waldorf never did anything at fifty percent. Why in the world would she start with their child?

So, happily, Dan joined in on the merriment and they prepared. They did what they always did; they read books; books about fertility, books about getting pregnant, and of course…books to get them in the mood.

And they had sex; a lot of sex. Spontaneous sex, scheduled sex. They had love making sessions that were sweet and slow and full of 'I Love You's. And they had the rushed, feverish sex of a young couple completely infatuated with each other. Morning. Night. Afternoon. If Dan hadn't been so happy, he might have been exhausted. But, when the Humphreys put their minds to something; there was no such thing as _half way_.

There were other things that were happening in their lives aside from each other. It wasn't just about babies. Blair had been back in school and was working to get closer to her graduation that fall. Dan, having narrowed down a list with her help, had finally found an agent; Jillian. She was smart and sassy and incredibly sweet and was somebody Blair instantly liked; more of Dan's prerequisite than Blair's. And she had immediately scooped up his novel and began to shop it around. There were a multitude of dreams coming to fruition in their household and coming off such a rough time for their circle of friend, they were quite pleased with the new road they were on.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They were well into their eighth week of trying before the topic was addressed in any sort of formal fashion. It was a normal morning at the Humphrey household. Dan was dressed and at his desk, preparing for a meeting with his brand new editor Shaun and Blair was slowly getting ready to head to class. As he studied some notes from his agent before heading out, she stepped into their office and smiled at the scene before her. She loved catching him hard at work; loved watching him in those moments just before he knew she was watching him.

"So I was thinking..." Her voice cut into his thoughts, pulling his attention and his eyes away from his laptop and straight to her.

"Good morning," he smiled up at her as she walked, with great purpose towards his desk.

"Good morning," a small smile warmed her face before she returned to business; her arms crossing over her chest. "Do you have a minute?"

"I have several," he leaned away from his computer and focused on her.

"Okay." She nodded and continued. "You know how we're trying to get pregnant?"

"Boy do I." He couldn't help the smugness that tugged at his lips.

"Well..." She couldn't help the slight roll of her eyes. "With any luck, there's bound to come a time when...when I think that I might actually be pregnant."

"Yes," Dan smiled at the thought. "I suppose there is."

"And when that time comes...I would like to just...wait. For a while."

"Wait?"

"Yes," her hands became animated as she explained. "You see, the last time I was pregnant I took a test much too early and, well, we all know how that worked out." Her eyes drifted for the briefest of moments before snapping back to the present. "And, if I had just _waited_, even a few more days, then maybe I wouldn't have felt so...terrible."

"Yeah..." Dan reached to squeeze her hand and smiled up at her. "I see your point."

"So," she squeezed his in return and pushed a smile to her lips. "So, this time, I would like to wait until I'm two weeks late before I even dare to take any sort of test."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. That way I'm not jumping the gun...I'm not counting my chickens before they've hatched. I'm not..."

"You can stop with the metaphors," Dan laughed. "You don't have to explain. I get it. You want to avoid getting your hopes up." He played with her hand in his. "I do too. We can wait two weeks before we take a test. No problem."

"Really?" Her eyebrows shot up, relief etched on her face.

"Absolutely."

"Great," she clapped her hands together and leaned to kiss him lightly. "Thank you..."

"No problem," Dan watched as she moved towards the door.

"Though..." She turned back to face him. "In effort to be completely honest with you...I _will_ let you know when I am late. I don't want to keep you in the dark or have you think I'm hiding anything."

"Sounds fair," he chuckled. "You can let me know and then we'll wait for two weeks, together."

"Fine," she nodded. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't get excited."

"I'm sorry?" His eyebrow arched in confusion.

"You heard me, Humphrey." Her eyes narrowed. "You can't get too excited. Not until the two weeks is up. No clapping or dancing or singing or..."

"When have I ever done any of those things?"

"No excitement." She held her ground. "I don't want to worry about the possibility of bursting your bubble if…No excitement. Understood?"

"Understood," he agreed easily; wanting to avoid any proximity to what they went through in the past.

"Okay." She eased up; her shoulders relaxing. "Well...I'll just let you..." With a dismissive wave of her hand, she turned again to leave.

"Sounds great." He watched as she neared the door and then his eyes traveled back to the screen before him.

"Dan?" Her voice was softer this time; less demanding and forceful. And there was something in it that made his breath catch. He looked up to her, eyebrows already raised in question. She took a deep breath and then, in a slightly shaky voice, she smiled. "In interest of full disclosure...I'm three days late."

"Three days..." He breathed; his heart stopping in his chest. "Right now you're…"

"Three days late, yes." She smiled and nervously met his eyes. Dan could feel the grin pulling on his lips.

"Oh my..."

"Stop." She pointed at him; eyes narrowed. "Don't do it. You promised. No excitement, Humphrey. Remember?"

"No excitement," he nodded his head slowly; holding his breath.

"Just the facts," Blair clarified.

"Just the facts," he repeated and watched as the tiniest smile flittered across her face before she turned, leaving him alone in the room.

And then it happened; everything she had just warned him against. The excitement coursed through his veins; warm and intoxicating. His eyes lit up, his smile stretched across his face and it took all he had not to jump out of his chair, fist in the air with victory. She had asked him to wait, to delay excitement. And he had agreed; knowing it was the right thing for them, knowing it might be the only thing that kept them from potential devastation.

But, in that split second, in that briefest of admissions from Blair, he discovered that there was no way he was going to be able to live up to that agreement. There was no way he was going to be able to put a stop to the anticipation that flooded his system. All he could do now was hope for control. And he tried. He tried to reel it back in, but it was too late. He had already jumped right off the cliff, his mind fanning out to all that her statement meant. They had been trying, for eight weeks, and finally, _finally_, she was late. Three days late. And now all he knew was that he had to wait two weeks before…and then, as a thought occurred to him, he was out of his seat and moving quickly into the hall.

"Blair!" He called out to her. She turned to face him; eyes wide in question.

"Dan…?"

"When you said two weeks…" Her mouth opened; a warning already on her tongue but Dan rushed ahead of her. "When you said two weeks, did you mean two weeks from today? As in fourteen days from now? Or two weeks from the day you were late….as in eleven days from now?" Blair took a breath; a calming, soothing breath and then, in her best imitation of calm, she shrugged.

"You pick." Dan's grin stretched across his face at her offer.

"Are you kidding? Eleven." Blair's face brightened when he chose the shorter time. She bit her lower lip in effort to keep her face collected. She should have known better than to expect them both to remain calm and collected; especially with this shared knowledge. If it weren't for the memory of those terrible days after their honeymoon, she would have run into his arms and began the celebration that instant. Doing her very best to keep it together, she took a breath and nodded.

"Eleven it is." Dan beamed at his wife and then, knowing he needed to keep his excitement at bay, went immediately back into the office; leaving a blissful Blair behind him.

"Eleven days." Dan sighed as he sank into his chair. He had no idea how he was going to wait eleven days.

And in the hallway, Blair struggled to pull herself away from where she stood. Her instincts were telling her to go back into their office, back towards him. But, her stubborn nature won out and, with the will of a saint, she forced her body to turn away from him.

"Eleven days," Blair spoke the words aloud; hoping she would hear them. "Eleven days. Eleven days. Eleven days…"

Though the next eleven days passed with neither of them speaking a word about it to the other, the excitement only increased. The more they tried to force the thought from their minds, the more it prevailed. So, separately, they spent the next eleven days quietly obsessing over this small, tiny little secret that was about to explode with great joy into their lives.

From that day forward, Dan did all he could to mask the unbridled excitement her words drew from him. He took several deep breaths before he could even stand to leave his desk before heading out to meet with his editor. He avoided eye contact with her as best he could as he kissed her good-bye and headed out into the city. He even reminded himself of how terrible it had been when they lost the baby; how awful it was to watch her fight her way back to normalcy. But even that couldn't keep him from the excitement that simply became a part of who he was. And that afternoon, following his meeting, Dan began what would become a daily occurrence throughout the pregnancy. He stepped into a small bookstore on his way home and went immediately to the children's section. It was there, with the slightest bit of guilt and an enormous amount of elation that Dan bought his first gift for the baby he just_ knew_ Blair was carrying.

And from that day forward, Blair began the arduous task of trying to stop her mind from obsessively working to pinpoint the exact moment of conception. She did the math at least fifty times a day, narrowing it down to a three day window; three days she _knew_ she was fertile, three days she _knew_ they had tried. Three days that brought an instant blush to her cheeks.

It had to be one of those three days.

1-The night he found her in their office at 3am, hard at work on the idea that she had been developing since the night they spent in Brooklyn with Nate, Serena, and a bucket of chicken. He had insisted she stop working, preying on her desire to treat her body well. And, when that hadn't worked, he had resorted to more salacious methods; leaving her utterly exhausted and more than willing to follow him to their bed.

2-The afternoon she returned home from class to find him waiting with a wide grin and his first publishing deal. His agent had called him just minutes before to give him the news and the name of his new editor. When Blair walked through the door, he was already in full on celebration mode; making dinner reservations-which they happily missed, drinking champagne-which she could taste on his lips, and pulling on a suit-which she promptly tore off. Though the next day Blair would thoroughly investigate his editor, his publisher and the offer, that night had been all about Dan finally getting exactly what he wanted; perhaps in more ways than one.

And 3-The night Serena and Nate came over for a party; Humphrey style. Since it was Dan's accomplishment they were toasting, he insisted on the course of events; pizza, beer, and Scrabble. Though Blair had initially put up a mild protest, about midway through their last game...when the beer Dan had been drinking allowed him to form words that were just slightly above Nate and Serena's vocabulary; words that were suggestive-and borderline naughty...it was then that Blair realized the untapped potential that board games offered by way of foreplay. With a swift win at the table and a slightly rushed good-bye to their friends, the Humphreys didn't make it out of the foyer before Dan was whispering the winning words in her ear as she moaned her satisfaction into his.

Blair found it impossible to pinpoint the exact moment but, as she looked at those three possibilities, she realized that any of the three would do just fine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

And the eleven days passed. With every passing day, Dan grew more and more excited. With every day that Blair didn't come to him with sorrow in her eyes and disappointment in her voice, he knew that they were one day closer to finding out what he just knew in his gut to be true.

And with every day that Blair ended with no sign of bleeding, no sign of cramping, no sign of anything even remotely wrong, her heart swelled one size bigger. And each day brought her one step, one sign closer to affirmation. On day three she noticed the breast tenderness; the dull ache that made her smile. On day seven, when she tried to pull on a tight fitting sweater, she could have sworn her chest had swollen slightly. And on day nine, when she went to bed that night, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute certainty. She KNEW she was pregnant. She just knew it. The feeling that brewed in her stomach traveled through her veins and rejuvenated her heart. Pressing her lips tightly together, she silently reminded herself of the deal they had made. Eleven days.

Though each of the eleven days passed with slight more agonizing anticipation than the one before it, none were as trying as the tenth. That morning, as Dan handed Blair a cup of decaffeinated coffee, he asked only one clarifying question.

"Tomorrow is…"

"Yes," she nodded curtly, unable to have any sort of discussion about it for fear of bursting at the seams.

"Great," he took a deep breath and moved with purpose towards the rest of the day.

That night, he turned out the lights, climbed into bed and pulled her to him and as he kissed her and told her he loved her, he realized that everything had already changed. The eleven days had done nothing to disarm his enthusiasm. He already looked at her differently; analyzing her non-existent stomach, watching for a change in her features. He was already more in love; more protective, more attracted….he was already in too deep. And if that test proved him anything but absolutely right, he would most likely lose his mind.

When the morning finally came, Dan was the first to wake. Careful not to disturb her, he rose and started the coffee and settled at the table with the morning paper. With a slight tap of his finger and a bounce of his knee, he waited-trying for patience-for Blair to join him. He was in the process of reading the same headline for the sixth time when he heard her clear her throat. His eyes flew to the doorway where she stood with mussed up hair and wide, expectant eyes. Dan gulped at the lump in his throat and smiled up at her.

"You ready to do this Humphrey?" She crossed her arms over her chest and chewed on her lower lip—slightly nervous.

"Yes," he nodded and abandoned his seat, moving to the pantry and returning with a brown paper bag. With a small smile, he held it out to her. "I picked these up yesterday after my meeting with Shaun."

"Oh?" Blair opened the bag and a small laugh bubbled up from inside her. "Pregnancy tests?" She looked up to Dan with humor in her eyes.

"Well," he shrugged. "I figured if you have to be responsible for growing the baby, then I get to be responsible for everything else. I assumed that included the pregnancy test."

"But five of them?"

"I didn't know which one you would want and what if I bought the wrong one and then we'd be sitting here this morning with you having to pee and a test that didn't meet your requirements and then what? We have to wait? I have to run to the store….it's just…it could have been a disaster…" Dan's nervous ramble made Blair's eyes dance with laughter. "So I figured, why risk it? They only had five brands. I bought them all." His grin flickered slightly wider.

"Of course you did." Blair closed the bag and nodded her head towards their bedroom. "You want to wait here or in the bedroom? It's going to be a while."

"Define awhile?" Dan asked as he followed her down the hall; content to wait in their room.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Each test takes about three minutes to get the results and we have seven tests…"

"Seven?" Dan's face scrunched up as he looked to her.

"Yeah," she sighed and pulled a bag from the drawer in her nightstand. "Your five…" She narrowed her eyes at him. "And the two I picked up."

"Ah…" Dan chuckled. "Maybe you don't have to do all seven."

"Maybe?" She laughed; sitting the group of tests on the dresser and selecting one. With a deep breath she turned to face him. "I'll just…"

"I'll be right here," Dan pointed to where he stood, a few feet away from the bathroom door.

"Okay," Blair leaned up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips; meeting his eyes for one emotion packed beat before she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. In mere moments she emerged; leaving the door open and the stick resting on the counter. Standing opposite of Dan, she looked to the clock to note the time.

"Three minutes?" Dan asked.

"Three minutes," she nodded; pacing slowly. In effort to remain relaxed, Dan leaned back against the wall outside the bathroom, crossing his arms and watched her move.

"So…" He breathed, his mind scrambling for something to fill the silence. "Shaun was telling me about this great place to…"

"Don't." Blair's eyes met his with warning. "I know you find moments like these difficult and you feel the urge to say just about anything so that you don't have to listen to what's going on in your head…but honestly, Humphrey. I can't do small talk right now. So just….shush." Dan opened his mouth, a comeback his first instinct, but-remembering the gravity of the moment-closed it and granted her request with a nod. He watched as she moved in front of him, her eyes glued to the clock and when she came to a sudden stop and held her breath, he knew. It was time. Blair turned to him with a smile on her lips that looked like it was about to burst across her entire face.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Yes," he grinned, pushing away from the wall and following behind her. They took a few steps into the room and came to a stop. Facing the mirror, their eyes met in the reflection.

"You want to look first?" She asked him.

"No," he ran his hands over her arms. "This is all you."

"Okay," she nodded and squeezed his hand before taking another step forward. "I don't know if I can do it," Blair pressed her hands together and bounced on the heels of her feet. "I don't know if I can look."

"What?" Dan chuckled. "Why?"

"I don't know," she laughed lightly. "Do you think you could?"

"Absolutely," Dan breathed and moved; reaching for the stick.

"Wait!" She held her hand out and he froze. "Wait. I want to do it."

"Okay," he smiled and pulled his hand back. "Go for it Waldorf."

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Okay. I can do this."

"It's just a stick Blair," he chuckled.

"Just the most important stick **you'll** ever encounter," she snapped and then softened. "Sorry. I'm just…nervous."

"Only one way to alleviate the nervousness," he lightly nudged her towards the stick. "Want me to count to three?"

"Want me to..." She began her retort and shook her head. "No. I can do this." She moved to the counter then and pressed her eyes closed. She could do this. She could DO this. She didn't know why she was nervous; she knew what it was going to say. She just _knew_ the stick was about to confirm her most secret hope. Dan stood behind her and watched her through the mirror.

"It's going to be okay," his voice was soft and soothing. "Either way Blair, it's going to be okay. All you have to do is open your eyes and…"

"Okay…Okay. I'll do it," Blair sucked in her breath and, gathering her nerve, she opened her eyes and looked down at the stick on the counter. Dan watched her reflection as she blinked once, twice, and on the third time, her eyes rose to meet his. His heart thudded to a stop because in those wide, joy filled eyes; he knew the answer long before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant…" She breathed; her words instantly resuscitating his heartbeat. "Dan…" She turned to face him, holding the stick up as evidence. "We're going to have a baby." He watched her, his eyes wide and his face bright, but his mouth completely failing him. "You're going to be a _**dad**_." Her voice hung up on the last word and she let out a sigh before imploring him. "Dan…say something!"

"I'm sorry. Is it…" He cleared his throat. "…is it okay for me to be excited now?" His eyebrows lifted in a question that was a little sarcastic and mostly eager. He had been waiting for what felt like forever and he needed to be sure because he was certain once he let himself feel the full range of emotions that were bubbling, there would be absolutely no turning back.

"Yes!" She exhaled loudly, a trail of laughter following behind. "Yes! It is okay to be excited now! Dammit Humphrey, you ramble incessantly all of the time about nothing at all and now when I…would you just say something! You're going to be a…" And because his mind was failing him, he did the only thing he could do; he kissed her. His lips, soft and slow, drew her to him. His arms, strong and steady, held her close in a new, fragile way that she would eventually grow accustomed to—a way that had changed the instant he heard the words _I'm pregnant._

"Finally…" Dan's voice was low as he pulled back slightly; his eyes dancing with joy. "I never thought I would make it. That was the longest two weeks…"

"Eleven days," Blair corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"…of my entire life." He finished and kissed her again.

"Well it's over now," she grinned against his lips. "You have my permission to be excited."

"Excited?" He laughed boisterously. "Try ecstatic—over the moon, elated, euphoric…." His hands moved to gently hold her face in them. "Thank you. _Thank_ you."

"For what?" She laughed at him. "I think you had just as much to do with this as I did."

"Not for that…" He shook his head. "Not just for that but for…you know…everything that comes next." He kissed her softly; his arms wrapping around her again. "Come to think of it…what _does_ come next? Should we call and make you a doctor's appointment?"

"Well…" Blair thought for a moment. "We can certainly call them today, though they generally won't see you before you are eight weeks pregnant."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded; her hands running up his arms and over his shoulders. "But until then, I should keep up with the healthy eating, avoid a few food items and of course alcohol and caffeine. And I suppose it wouldn't hurt to start taking a pre-natal vitamin…" She paused and watched Dan's face. "You're making a mental list right now, aren't you?"

"I told you—you're in charge of growing the baby. I'm in charge of everything else; including pre-natal vitamins and decaffeinated coffee and…what foods do you need to avoid?"

"Mostly raw meats," she shrugged. "Seafood with high levels of mercury, deli meats, pate, raw eggs…soft cheese…."

"Wait a second…" Dan's grin pulled up on one side. "How do you already know all of this?"

"I…" Blair stalled, her eyes shifting from his to the ground. "Okay fine. I have a confession to make. There is a slight chance that I haven't been exactly _adhering _tothe deal we made. I know that we agreed to not dwell on the possibility, to avoid any and all things baby until we knew…." When her eyes rose to meet his, they held a tiny bit of guilt and then she just unloaded her confession; her face growing brighter and brighter as she spoke. "But I couldn't help it, Dan. Ever since the first day I was late, all I've done is think about it and then the day I told you….it became so much more real and I…I went to the bookstore and I bought a book…or **five**…about what to expect and I…" She trailed off and bit her lip. "I haven't stopped reading."

"You've been reading behind my back?" Dan's eyebrows rose and he tried to look upset, but the goofy grin on his face gave him away.

"Yes," she nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"What will I ever do with you?" He laughed loudly and reached for her hand. "Follow me."

"What?" Her forehead crinkled in confusion but allowed him to pull her from their bathroom.

"Just…come with me." He held her hand in his until they reached the office when he dropped it and moved towards one of the cabinets behind his desk. He crouched down, opened the door and pulled out a box. With a sheepish look on his face, he sat the box on his desk and took a deep breath.

"What's this?" Blair moved to his desk, eyeing the box thoughtfully.

"It's…_my _confession," he removed the lid to the box and nodded his head towards it. "Go ahead. Take a look."

"These are…books," she reached into the box and pulled out a small, square shaped board book. "Daniel Humphrey. These are _children's_ books."

"I couldn't help it…" He looked slightly embarrassed. "It's like something took over my body. It started with one and now…" He started to pull books from the box. "_Curious George, The Very Hungry Caterpillar_…there is some Shel Silverstein in here too…"

"When?" She smiled warmly up at him, pulling another book out. "When did you start collecting?"

"The day you told me. I was on my way home from my meeting and I passed by a bookstore and I…I was drawn in. It was like I couldn't resist it. And I bought this." He took a breath and reached into the box, pulling out one of the books; holding it out to her.

"_Goodnight Moon_…" She read the title and grinned. "Dorota used to read this to me every night before bed."

"Yeah? Well. Now you can read it to…" His smile stretched even further. "You can read it to our child." Blair's eyes met and locked with his and a moment of unspoken tenderness passed between them. For the briefest of beats, Blair felt like she might cry; like the happiness of the moment might actually cause her to burst. She leaned back against the arm of the sofa and narrowed her eyes.

"You totally broke the rules, Humphrey."

"I did," he nodded. "Perhaps I can make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?" Her eyes brightened.

"Well," he glanced down at the box. "What was your favorite book as a child?"

"Hmmm…" She pretended to think it over even though she knew right away. "I don't know…"

"Care if I take a guess?" He smirked; adoring the way she skirted the answer.

"Okay," she crossed her arms and grinned. "Go for it."

"Let's see…" he winked at her and began reciting a quote. "_In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines_…" Blair's eyes flashed wide as Dan quoted the book she knew by heart. "…_lived twelve little girls in two straight lines_…" His hand disappeared into the box. "_They left the house at half past nine_…" With a smug look on his face he pulled an old, hard-covered book from the box. "_The smallest one was_…"

"_Madeline_…" She breathed, holding her hands out to him. "How did you know?" Her eyes traveled over the cover, her fingers playing with the pages.

"Call it a hunch," he shrugged. With the book tight in her hands, Blair moved to him then; throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He returned her kiss with one of his own; reveling in the warmth she brought to him. "So…" He spoke softly between kisses. "I'm forgiven?"

"Forgiven?" Her eyebrows rose, confused.

"For breaking the rules…" He waved his hand at the box and its contents. Blair tossed her head back in laughter.

"Of course. You know…I do have contraband books of my own," her eyes twinkled as she thought of the stash of pregnancy books hidden on a shelf in a spare bedroom.

"That's right…" Dan's voice was low, teasing. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Meet me in bed in five minutes," she kissed him quickly and hurried from the room. "And bring that whole box with you!" She called out from the hallway. With a light chuckle and a whole heart full of excitement, Dan loaded the few books they had taken out back into the box and carried it to their room where they spent the rest of a long, lazy day; making a doctor's appointment, eating pregnancy-appropriate food, and reading to each other from the wide selection of books that had managed to get them each through the long two weeks of silence.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The three hundred and fourth date couldn't have come fast enough; though it brought with it quite the struggle for the two expectant parents.

"I can't believe we have to leave this appointment and go directly to a toddler's birthday party," Dan smiled as he and Blair sat in the back of the cab on the way to their first doctor's appointment. At eight weeks, Blair was feeling well. There had been a few noticeable changes, her appetite, breast tenderness, and Dan swore she had a fresh, new glow-though she rolled her eyes every time he said it out loud.

"I know," Blair sighed. "But what was I supposed to do? We've had this appointment for weeks and how was I supposed to know that Serena would schedule Evan's second birthday party for today?"

"You weren't," he shook his head and held her hand in his.

"I could have rescheduled, but it would be another two weeks. You want to wait another two weeks?"

"Absolutely not," he shook his head and moved to continue, though she hurried ahead of him.

"And I couldn't very well tell Serena to reschedule Evan's party. I would have to tell her _why_ and we don't want to tell anyone yet, right?"

"Well…yeah, but that was your decision," Dan pointed out as her smile turned to a glare. "Which I wholeheartedly support."

"Right…" Blair sighed and looked out the window as the car came to a stop outside her doctor's office.

"All I'm saying is…it's going to be hard…" Dan stepped from the car and held his hand out to her. "We're going to come out of the doctor who will most likely be telling us this great news and we're going to walk into a place where we have to keep the news to ourselves. And you know how bad I am at lying…"

"It's true," she nodded and smoothed her skirt down. "You are terrible."

"Thanks," his voice was dry as he opened the door for her. "But we still have the party, right?"

"You want to unexplainably miss your only nephew's second birthday?" Her eyebrows rose in question.

"No," Dan shook his head, ashamed the thought even crossed his mind. "No. You're right. Party it is."

"Party it is." Blair agreed.

"Hey…" Dan reached for her hand. "How are you? You doing okay?"

"I'm…great," she sighed as her focus returned to what they were about to do. "…and ready to see our _baby_." And then, beaming like a fool, Dan kissed her hand and stood aside. Shaking the party details from her mind, Blair held tightly to his hand and stepped into the waiting room. She looked around the room, taking in the wide array of women and their companions in various stages of pregnancy. She quickly signed in and took a seat next to Dan in a quiet corner of the room; her eyes glued to the door that was between them and the doctor.

From the moment the nurse stepped out into the waiting room and called for Blair, she felt different. Maybe it was the anxiety she felt at having waited so long for the appointment. Maybe it was the nervousness she felt at being back in the office where she had realized that she was losing their first baby. Maybe it was the anticipation she had building inside at the thought that she was actually going to get to see her child, in the simplest form possible. And in typical Dan fashion, her husband remained calm, cool, collected and followed along with a warm, supportive smile and a steadying hand on her back.

With a quick stop at the restroom for Blair to provide a sample, and a swift run-through of some intake questions, they were soon alone in the office waiting for the doctor. Blair could remember the last time she was there; in this room. Things were so different then—unexpected, devastating. Taking a big, deep breath, she reached for Dan's hand and looked up to him nervously.

"Are you okay?" His eyes shifted around the room, settling on her—in her paper gown on the table next to him.

"Mmmm," she nodded. "Just a little anxious."

"Anything I can do to…" Dan was cut off by the rush of the door. The doctor pushed into the room—a flurry of smiles and excitement. And suddenly everything was like a dream; a montage scene from a movie.

The way the doctor smiled at her and offered Dan a chair.

The way she explained to the two of them what would be happening.

The way she set up her equipment and moved closer to the table, warning Blair that she would feel a little pressure.

The way the paper crinkled when Blair moved slightly, taking a deep breath and settling.

The way Dan brought her hand to his lips as both sets of eyes stayed glued to the screen just over the doctor's shoulder.

Everything was like a dream.

Until the doctor looked up from the small screen of the monitor and smiled wide.

"Congratulations Blair, you are just about eight and a half weeks pregnant."

And the dream brightened into a vivid reality.

She could hear Dan exhale as a small bubble of laughter slipped through her lips. The rush of excitement pushed through her veins. She was pregnant. She was pregnant!

Yes—this wasn't exactly news.

Yes—she was eight weeks late.

Yes—she had taken a pregnancy test that had a clear positive.

All of these things were true. All of these things were evidence that she was pregnant.

But, hearing it from the doctor—the very same doctor who had pulled it all away from her just over a year ago—made it all more real. Her eyes grew slightly misty and her grin pulled wide across her face.

Turning to her husband, she could see every ounce of euphoria she felt sprinkled across his face.

"We did it," she breathed. Dan, his heart thumping in excitement, leaned in to kiss her.

"We did," he smiled against her lips and took a deep, steadying breath. It was an unsettling feeling; getting exactly what you wanted.

"Actually," the doctor's voice cut into their moment.

"Actually?" Dan straightened up as their faces turned towards her.

"Is there a problem?" Blair's forehead crinkled despite the smile on the doctor's face.

"I suppose that depends," the doctor only paused for a beat before she clarified. "How do you feel about twins?" Blair turned back to Dan who took in a long breath, let it out and smiled in a hazy, happy sort of way that she had really only seen on rare occasions; most often during times of inebriation.

"Dan?" She could hear the crack in her voice as her eyebrows rose. He took her hand in both of his and dipped his head to kiss it. He looked back up to her and asked.

"How do we feel about…ha…." He sighed and grinned wider. "_Twins_?" Blair's smile pulled at her cheeks, so much so that it hurt. His eyes locked with hers and he knew how she felt about twins; he could see it in her face, just as she could read it on his.

"Twins," Blair nodded and turned her bright beam of a smile to the doctor. "We feel….wow. We feel great about twins." The doctor returned the smile before her attention focused on the screen and the information she needed to gather from it.

"Oh my..." Dan peered up at her with a look of complete love and adoration.

"We _really_ did it." Blair's voice was soft and her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"If I weren't worried this doctor would think you weren't already my wife, I would ask you to marry me."

"Don't you dare, Humphrey," Blair's eyes narrowed slightly but the smile couldn't be forced from her face for anything.

"Ah, what the hell…" Dan rose to his feet to bring his lips to hers. "Marry me Blair?"

"Well…" Blair smirked. "I suppose it would be easier if there were two of us to take on the two of them…"

"Two…" Dan breathed. "There are two." And there was nothing but excitement in that room. Any miniscule bit of joy either of them had been holding back had burst through to the surface. The only problem now was containing it enough to hear the important information the doctor told them.

"So…" The doctor's voice was soft, not wanting to interrupt the moment. "Would you like to see the heartbeats?"

"Yes!" Blair exclaimed, nodding her head emphatically.

"Absolutely," Dan agreed and moved to Blair's side and held tight to her hand; holding tight to his composure. Completely forgetting about his chair, he stayed for the remainder of the appointment.

Side by side they watched as the doctor showed them two separate sacks; fraternal twins. Side by side they watched the small flashing, flutter of light that was all they could see of their babies; all they could see of the heartbeat. Side by side they watched as the doctor measured and took notes; as she gave them their expected due date, as she gave them pertinent information and scheduled future appointments.

The doctor congratulated the two of them, gave them multiple handouts and then left while Blair dressed. And then, side by side, Dan and Blair left the office, overwhelmed with all that had just occurred. They had walked in fairly certain that Blair was pregnant and they were walking out knowing for certain Blair was pregnant…with twins. The stun and the joy they felt was overwhelming and neither of them were sure just how long it would take before it all settled in.

The ride from the doctor's office to Evan's second birthday was full of "Oh my…" and "I just…" They held tight to each other and smiled till their faces hurt; but neither of them could quite yet find the words to articulate what they were feeling.

Before Dan had enough time to formulate a plan, they were pulling up outside Nate and Serena's building and moving closer and closer to the biggest test of his acting abilities to date.

"Again, I ask you…how is it I am supposed to make it through a two year olds' birthday party when all I want to do is do cartwheels and high five you."

"Summon the will to hold back Humphrey." Blair's voice was steady, though her eyes were slightly scattered by the over-processing her mind was doing. She pushed the button for the elevator and smirked at him. "And don't even think of high fiving me."

Dan laughed as they stepped into the elevator. His eyes swept over her; his wife—beautiful, smiling, and glowing—and a wave of love swept over him.

"Fine. No high fives." Dan conceded as the doors closed and the elevator moved. "How about this…" His eyes held a mixture of adoration and determination as he moved with grace to her. His hands cradling her face as his lips drew magnetically to hers. Surprised by his boldness, a small gasp escaped her mouth; serving only to encourage him. The kiss deepened.

"Easy tiger…" Blair managed to speak during the brief moments her lips moved from his; her face flushed. "The elevator is going to arrive any moment…and I **am** already pregnant."

The laughter in the enclosed space was infectious. Dan gathered his will and leaned back slightly.

"With twins," he reminded her.

"With twins." Blair beamed; reaching out to straighten his tie. "You really outdid yourself this time, Humphrey."

"Ha…." Dan laughed; his head shaking in disbelief. "I am never going to make it through this party." And just as he was about to move her mouth back to his, the doors to the elevator opened.

"Come on," holding tight to his hand, she pulled him from the elevator towards the apartment. With a quick look to check for anything out of place, Blair took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Oh!" Dan exclaimed. "Here! Put these in your purse," he held the sonogram snapshots out to her.

"Look at that…" Blair couldn't help but stare at the photos with soft eyes. "Our baby girls."

"Girls?" Dan chuckled; his voice low. "You know, they might be a boy and a girl or…two boys."

"Nope. Girls." Blair slipped the pictures into her purse and quickly dismissed any arguments he might have. "It's mother's intuition. Can't argue with it."

"Oh really," Dan raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to show that he actually could, but his argument disappeared as the doors pulled open. "Nate!" Dan clapped his hands together, well aware that he appeared slightly more excited than necessary.

"Dan!" Nate answered with equal enthusiasm. "Blair! Come on you two. Get in here!" Reaching for their hands, Nate pulled them into the apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Oh holy hell…" Blair muttered as she took in the décor.

"What?" Dan handed their coats to Nate and followed her gaze. "Oh my God…" Everywhere they looked—the balloons, the plates, the wrapping paper—everywhere they looked was the number '2'. The laughter started first with Dan in a sort of ironic, comedic sort of way but as Blair joined in, it moved straight to reckless abandon.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Nate eyed them with mild concern. As the word 'two' fell from his lips, their laughter only increased; eliminating any hope of explanation. With a roll of his eyes, Nate shook his head and lead them into the party never quite understanding what was happening.

"Hey! You're here!" Serena called out as she rounded the corner into the room; a bottle of champagne in one hand and four glasses in the other.

"Hi S," Blair wiped at her eyes and smiled wide at her best friend.

"Champagne?" Dan's forehead crinkled. "At a two year olds' birthday party? Isn't that a little weird?"

"Right," Nate eyed him. "As if you and Blair aren't already drunk."

"What?" Serena's eyes passed over the three of them. "You were drinking on your way here?"

"What?" Blair's eyes went wide, her face forced blank. "No. Of course not!"

"What's the champagne for?" Dan redirected the conversation.

"Oh!" Serena smiled and her attention shifted. She handed Nate the bottle. "We wanted you two to come before the party, while Evan was napping, so that we could have a toast."

"A toast to what?" Dan watched as Nate opened the bottle and poured it into the four glasses. His eyes went wide as Nate handed the first glass to his pregnant, but secretive wife.

"Well…" Serena, oblivious to what was happening in Dan's mind, continued. "This last year was…rough; without much celebration and festivity. And we never would have made it without you two…" Dan snickered and Blair glared at him. Serena glanced between the two of them and went on. "And we thought that today, a happy day, a day of celebration…would be the perfect time to toast to that."

"Exactly," Nate nodded in agreement and then, just before Blair dumped her glass all over her poor unsuspecting husband, Nate unwittingly helped her out; spilling champagne onto the floor and the hem of Serena's dress.

"Nate!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Jesus…" He sat the bottle on a side table and hurried from the room. "Let me get a towel."

"Hurry before it soaks in!" She called after him and then smiled apologetically at Dan and Blair before turning to leave. "I'm just going to get this spot under water. I'll be right back. I'm…"

"Go, go!" Blair waved her hand. "Take care of that before it stains!" When Blair was certain her friend was out of hearing distance she turned to Dan with frantic eyes. Her voice low and rushed, "are we going to tell them?"

"Tell them?" Dan's eyebrows rose. "You mean about the…"

"Of course I mean…" Blair's jaw clenched. "Are we going to tell them before the first trimester is over or…"

"I don't know," Dan whispered. "Why are you asking me? It was you who wanted to wait for three months."

"I know that Dan! Are you going to help me or…"

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes were wide, a chuckle at the back of his throat.

"Here!" She thrust her glass into his hand. "Drink this."

"What?" He looked at the glass and then back up at her.

"They don't know I'm pregnant and unless we're prepared to tell them tonight…" She huffed. "Hurry up and drink that Humphrey! Before Nate gets back and…"

"I found it!" Nate's voice called out two seconds before he stepped into the room. In those two seconds Dan had done as his wife had asked and drained her glass before handing it back to her and finishing his own. Nate pressed the towel to the floor and looked up at them and their empty glasses. "Wow….couldn't wait?" He laughed.

"Sorry," Blair smiled sweetly. "I thought we should finish them before the other guests arrived."

"Before the other guests arrived," Dan echoed; the champagne bubbling in his stomach.

"It's fine," Nate shrugged and rose to his feet; reaching for their glasses. "We have another bottle." With a wink, he disappeared yet again.

"Wonderful," Blair's smile widened.

"Perfect," Dan added and then shook his head at her. "This is going to be a rough night. I can feel it already."

"Please," Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who is pregnant."

"With twins," he whispered. "Come here…" Dan's lips returned to hers with purpose.

"Hey!" Serena called out as she returned, a newly awoken Evan in her arms. "Enough of that. There are children in the room!" With the slightest bit of hesitation, Dan stepped away from his wife and turned towards Evan.

"It's the birthday boy!" He exclaimed, reaching out to him. Evan, thrilled with Dan's excitement nearly jumped from his mother's arms into Dan's. "Happy Birthday buddy. Would you like to come with me and open one of our presents early?"

"Yes!" Evan exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Evan…" The warning in Serena's voice matched the reminder in her eyes.

"Yes…_**please**_," Evan corrected. Dan and Blair chuckled.

"You got it," Dan smiled at the ladies and then, lifting Evan up like an airplane, he flew him out of the room and towards the gifts. Blair, unable to help herself, watched as Dan moved with the little boy, her mind already going to places she had hoped she could avoid for at least for the evening; places in her mind where Dan was a _father_. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to dry her slightly misty eyes before turning back to her friend.

"You okay, B?" Serena studied her thoughtfully.

"What? Yes. Of course," Blair shook her head and took a breath. "I just…I told Dan to wait to open the presents is all. But…what can you do?" With an airy shrug, Blair dismissed the topic and followed her husband into the party room. "Wait for Aunt B!" Serena smiled and followed closely behind her.

Nate returned with four new glasses of champagne and, through quick handy work and a little helpful distraction from Evan, Blair managed to slip her drink off to Dan yet again. Thankfully, Serena and Nate were busy enough with Evan and the arriving guests that they did not notice that not once did any of the drinks they poured for Blair touch her lips. And soon the party was in full swing.

Dan, slightly tipsy from the drinks Nate (and behind Nate's back, Blair) kept handing off to him, did his level best to maintain his very best poker face. Though it was incredibly difficult. Avoiding his father was proving the most challenging. He knew that if he met his dad's eyes for any significant amount of time, he would melt and cave and it would all be over. Knowing this, Dan was infinitely grateful that Rufus seemed to be completely wrapped up in Evan, the closest thing he had to a grandchild at the moment.

Blair, intoxicated from the news she held, found it increasingly difficult to maintain her secret and her composure. Watching adorable little Evan putter around the room, it took all of her control not to stand up and shout out to the entire group_; I am going to have TWO of these!_ She made an effort to avoid Dan's eyes; his warm eyes that were swimming with this shared knowledge, this shared joy that made her want to throw herself into his arms and revel in this new journey they were beginning together. What had ever made her think they would be able to go from the appointment to this party? The news had only had time to settle and all she wanted to do was gush about the two babies that would soon be a part of their lives; but she couldn't. Or more accurately, she wouldn't. Dan was right. She had been the one to insist on waiting. It was bad luck, a superstitious omen, to tell people before the first trimester was over. Taking a steady breath, she focused her eyes away from her husband and back to the pile of presents that Evan was tackling.

And the party continued on. Evan opened the vast majority of the gifts on his own before he was too entranced by the wrapping paper to continue; leaving a few for his parents to open on his behalf. They ate fun, mini-sized foods and finally, the most elaborate birthday cake Dan had ever seen; though he had a sinking suspicion that Blair Waldorf would someday top it.

"How are you doing?" Dan's voice snuck up behind her as they all watched Evan smash cake into his face. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck causing her hair to stand on end.

"I'm good," she smiled; feeling silly and nervous. "I mean, I have to bite my lip to keep from telling Serena, but thankfully we haven't had much time alone." Dan chuckled; relating completely to what she was saying.

"We can tell them, you know…" His voice was low; his hand reaching out to hold hers. "If you want to tell them, we can tell them."

"Yeah?" Her eyebrows rose in excitement. She turned to look at him; his face rosy, his smile lopsided. "Oh Humphrey….are you drunk?"

"A little bit, yes," he brought her hand to his lips. "But only because I haven't eaten anything all day…and because…" His voice lowered even more. "I got this really great news this morning and I think the adrenaline has mixed with the alcohol and…"

"Aunt B…" Serena's sing song voice sounded out over Dan's. They turned to see her approaching, a cake-covered Evan in her arms. "I'm going to throw Evan in the tub to wash some of this off. Want to come with us?"

"To the tub?" Blair spoke to Evan who smiled up at her. Taking a breath, she summoned her control. "Lead the way." With a quick glance to Dan, she followed her best friend and the birthday boy down the hallway leaving Dan to handle Nate and Rufus all on his own. Thankfully, the party was winding down and Lily and Rufus had already kissed the birthday boy and were heading out. Dan sighed relief as the door shut behind him. He had no problem keeping their secret from the rest of the room. As long as he could avoid questions from Nate, he would be fine.

Down the hall Blair watched as Serena gathered everything for Evan's bath; soaps and lotions, adorable pajamas, and a warm fluffy towel before she started the water and stripped the chubby little man of his cake-covered clothes. Somewhere between the bubbly water and Evan splashing with abandon, Blair slipped into a bit of a trance. She knew Serena was talking to her, telling her about Evan's latest adventures, wanting to make shopping plans for the week. But Blair could barely hear her. Her mind was completely drawn to the little boy in the water, the little boy that, for the moment, was the only tangible thing that she had that represented all the feelings that she had been trying to hide the entire afternoon.

She could feel the heat warm her cheeks; the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth and when Evan looked up at her through his halo of bubbles and smiled his awkward, toothy grin, she lost all resolve. Rising to her feet, she avoided Serena's eyes and turned towards the door.

"Blair?" Serena called, unable to leave her spot next to the tub. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Blair called, reaching for the door. "I just...I need some air. I will be right back. I'll..." Her voice trailed off. She could hear Serena calling to her as she hurried down the hall, back to the party. As she burst into the room, taking deep breaths, her eyes scanned the few faces that were left. And then she found him

He stood in the corner in what must have been an awkward conversation with the Captain and somebody Blair had never seen before in her life. A small giggle escaped her lips as she figured Dan must be avoiding those who he knew well. As though he sensed her presence, his eyes moved to hers and he offered her a smile. Blair, taking a calming breath to be sure, smiled wide and with one finger, motioned for him to come to her. He offered some sort of excuse and moved quickly to her side.

"Thank God..." He breathed. "I never thought I could be more bored than I was when..."

"I want to tell them," she interrupted; her eyes wide with excitement. "Nate and Serena. I don't know if I can keep it in any longer Dan and you said that if I wanted to tell them..."

"Okay," he cut in, feeling an enormous amount of relief.

"Okay?"

"Yes. You want to tell them, let's tell them." His hands rubbed her arms as he grinned. "It would be nice to not have to avoid everyone for the next month."

"Okay!" Blair laughed. "Okay. You get Nate and meet us in the bathroom."

"Okay," he nodded and, with a quick, solid kiss to her lips, did as she asked.

Serena looked up with concern when Blair re-entered the bathroom. "B?"

"Just…one second and I'll…"

"The bathroom, Humphrey? Really?" Nate's voice preceded him as Dan shoved him into the room; following close behind. Nate looked down at Serena and then up to Blair. "What's going on?"

Blair smiled at him and waited for Dan to shut the door and join them. With a wink and a nod, Dan indicated he was ready. Taking a deep breath, Blair smiled wide.

"Okay..." Blair pressed her hands together as she looked from Nate to Serena and back again. "We have something to tell you."

"Two," Dan cut in with a smirk. "We have TWO things to tell you."

"Two," Blair laughed. "Yes. Two things to tell you."

"Fuck..." Nate breathed, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Nate!" Serena admonished, glancing towards their son.

"Sorry," he mumbled and narrowed his eyes at Blair. "I'm just not sure I can be excited about you moving to Italy again."

"Italy?" Blair blinked.

"We're not moving to Italy," Dan shook his head, his attention momentarily diverted.

"I'm not sure I can be excited about you moving away at all…"

"Okay, well then you're going to be very relieved," Dan chuckled. "We're not moving."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Promise?" Nate eyed his friend.

"I promise," Dan smiled and turned to his wife, now with an irritated look in her eye. "We aren't going anywhere. Are we Blair?"

"No," she met his eyes and her smile returned. "Actually. We're…well. I'm…I am pregnant." And the room erupted with happiness.

"Oh my GOD!" Serena grabbed Nate's hand and pulled herself up off the floor; flinging her arms around Blair. "That's amazing news!"

"Congratulations man," Nate's grin was almost wider than Dan's as he moved to hug him.

"Thanks," Dan returned the hug.

"How far along are you?" Serena refused to let go of her friend even as Nate leaned in to kiss Blair's cheek.

"Eight and half weeks," Blair smiled warmly as her hand moved subconsciously to her stomach. "We wanted to wait to tell everyone…until the first trimester is over, but being here with you and Evan…I just couldn't wait any longer. But you'll have to keep it a secret from everyone else…"

"My lips are sealed!" Serena clapped her hands together and dropped down next to the tub. "You hear that Evan? You are going to have a cousin!" Evan, unable to comprehend the words, was able to see the joy in the room.

"Yea!" He clapped his hands together, drawing laughter from the entire room.

"But wait," Nate looked to Blair. "You've been drinking….all night."

"Of course I haven't," she rolled her eyes and nodded towards her husband. "Dan's been drinking for the both of us." Dan waved hazily at Nate who burst into laughter.

"So many things are making more sense," Nate patted his buddy on the shoulder.

"Hold on," Serena spoke up as she pulled Evan from the tub and into the towel. "You said you had two things to tell us."

"We did," Blair grinned and glanced to Dan who moved to stand behind her; his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Well…" He chuckled. "Blair's pregnant." Blair snickered and Nate looked to Serena, confused.

"You already said that."

"I know," Dan nodded and shrugged.

"But you said you had two things to tell us and…you just told us Blair was pregnant…twice."

"Yeah," Dan exhaled. "That's because Blair is pregnant…twice."

"What do you mean Blair is pregnant twice?" Nate's face contorted.

"Twins!" Serena shouted as it hit her. "Oh my God! Are you having twins?"

"Shhhh!" Blair shushed her friend and then nodded. "And yes...we're having twins!"

And the happiness erupted for the second time that night; hugs and kisses all around.

"I can't believe it!" Serena looked her friend over with wide, joyful eyes.

"I know! Two! Two little baby girls..." Blair beamed; hugging Serena and Evan close to her.

"Wait..." Nate leaned closer to Dan. "She can't really know that, right?"

"No, no. You wouldn't think so but Blair says it's this whole mother's intuition thing," Dan shook his head. "I was told you can't argue with it and you know...I'm just going to let it slide."

"Smart."

"I know."

Though the foursome would have been content to stay in that bathroom, laughing and celebrating and making future plans for their three combined children, they eventually had to come out and face the rest of the party. So, they pulled it together, calming their nerves, schooling their expressions and joined the rest of the group as the party winded down.

After multiple hugs and Blair swearing them all to secrecy, the Humphreys left the party and made their way, finally, back home. With wide smiles and a fresh dose of adrenaline, they took the elevator to their apartment and stepped inside.

"You're drunk," Blair giggled as she watched Dan shrug out of his coat and toss it to the floor.

"I am," he nodded, not caring in the least; his smile euphoric. "I am drunk; on champagne and…life really…" Despite his loopy state, he had amazing command of his motor functions; pulling Blair into his arms and holding her close. "And it's entirely your fault."

"My fault?" She arched an eyebrow playfully.

"You and…" He sighed with wide eyes. "You and these twins. Twins. Blair. We are having twins."

"We are," she agreed.

"We are so **good **at this."

"Ha!" Blair tossed her head back in laughter. "You are sooo drunk."

"Yes."

"Too drunk to…make love to your wife?" Her head cocked to the side suggestively.

"I am _never_ too drunk to make love to my wife," his voice was low as his hands roamed over her body.

"I don't know," Blair's eyes flashed wildly. "There was that time when you…"

"Ah come on!" He protested with a groan. "Are you EVER going to let that…" Dan lost his entire train of thought as Blair's lips took over his; instantly deepening a kiss that had only just begun.

"Oh…" She gasped when she felt his fingers work her zipper to her dress; pulling it down with the swiftness that didn't make sense in his drunken state.

"I am…however…too drunk to make love to you in the foyer," his lips left a trail on the warm skin of her chest, her stomach; pausing at the tiny curve of her belly he pressed a warm kiss there, a look of awe on his face, and smiled up at her. "Care to take this to the bedroom?"

"Mmmm…" Blair moaned and pulled him to his feet, moving his lips back to hers; kissing him breathless before she pulled away and offered a smug grin. "I'll see you there…" Then, leaving her dress in a pile by the door, Dan made no haste as he followed his wife to their room. This had already been a day that they would never forget and there was no reason why the night couldn't follow suit.

The Three Hundred and Fourth date was a celebration. A celebration with an enormous, albeit unplanned, announcement attached. The Three Hundred and Fourth date began as a party to celebrate one child and ended celebrating two…TWO additional children. It would be a date that would sit in the minds of the four friends forever, a day that served to only bring joy and smiles to the group who had endured their fair share of sadness over the last year. That night, as Dan and Blair drifted off to sleep, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife as he whispered a goodnight, first to her and then, for the first time—to their babies.

**The End. (Of this chapter)**

**Thoughts?**


	54. The Three Hundred and Twelfth

**A/N: This is a short date. There will most likely be quite a few short bursts throughout this next phase. Hope that works for you!**

**A/N: Thank you to all who continue to read. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story so far in. As long as you are here, I will be here too.**

**The Three Hundred and Twelfth Date**

The three hundred and twelfth date was when Dan and Blair chose to let the rest of the world in on their little secret…or _secrets_, as the case may be.

The first trimester had passed with relatively little issues. Blair had experienced mild morning sickness for a few weeks while her body adjusted to the hormones that were running rampant through her body. Dan had tried his best to be supportive; standing by with crackers and flat seven-up, but all he could really do was rub her back and hold her hair.

As the morning sickness faded, there were small changes in her body that really only she and Dan were able to notice. Her body was getting…rounder. Though she had initially had the tiniest bit of fear that the weight gain and body changes might be an issue for her, might trigger some of her old body image issues, she found it was quite the contrary. She felt stronger, more confident; amazed at what her body could do—what her body was doing. And Dan…Dan was way past amazed with what her body was doing; with how heavenly she looked. And as the first trimester drew to an end, Dan was relieved that he would finally be able to share with the rest of their family and friends the amazing news they had been holding in.

Blair had convinced Dan that the only way to truly mark such an occasion would be to bring everyone together under completely false pretenses and shock them with the news. He had chuckled as images of his wife in high school flashed in his mind. _Of course_ an elaborate plan would be the _**only**_ way to tell everyone. Though Dan knew there might be few other ways to do it, he wasn't about to put up an argument with his feisty, and pregnant, wife.

As usual, Blair prevailed and just like that, they were hosting a birthday party for Rufus—whose birthday happened to fall within the necessary window—following the first trimester and just before she started to really show.

Dan wasn't the only one who thought the idea was slightly off center. In fact, it seemed strange to just about everyone. Rufus had insisted that a birthday party was completely unnecessary. He had simple plans for dinner and a night out with Lily—Lily who was adamant that should there be a need for a party, it would be more appropriate for the festivities to occur at their home.

But Blair persisted…and Rufus gave in. If his daughter-in-law wanted to throw him a birthday party, he really had no serious objection as long as the party didn't get too out of his comfort zone. Besides, he hadn't seen his son and his wife in quite some time and he was beginning to worry they might be avoiding him on purpose. So he gave in. There would be a party.

And Blair persuaded…and Lily gave in. Blair spoke to her alone and confessed that she was really just looking for an opportunity to host a low-risk event at their new home; her first time as a hostess. Because Blair seemed excited at the notion and slightly nervous at the thought, Lily gave in. She truly had no real objection to it. Though it all seemed strange, the scene was set and all the major players were in place. Nate and Serena kept their promise and kept their mouths shut. They even assisted in the party planning efforts.

The final, and most arduous, task was convincing other essential guests to attend what they thought was a birthday party for Rufus. Allison had laughed in Dan's face when he had suggested it. But, after a speech about future co-mingling and a reminder of the success of the wedding; Dan won out and convinced his mother to come to town with Jenny for the night. Eleanor had initially balked; preferring instead to stay in with Cyrus—who ultimately served as Blair's ace-in-the-hole. With downturned eyes and the sweetest voice she could find, Blair admitted to Cyrus just how much it would mean to have them both there; her whole family at her first party. Cyrus, a sucker for Blair's plea and hugs, came around quite easily; bringing Eleanor with him.

That left only Blair's father and Roman to be told. Though Blair tried her very best, she could not find a legitimate reason that would convince them to come to the states under the guise of Rufus' birthday party. She had struggled, as the days flew by, with how to tell her father. She thought of telling him before everyone else, wanting to let him in on the secret as soon as possible. But ultimately she decided she would wait. She and Dan would call them immediately following the announcement in New York before the news had a chance to leak out of their apartment.

And the party was set. Blair went into planning mode; food, decorations, music. Dan just watched with a controlled grin as she flew around their place making sure every little detail was ready to go. And she had planned every minute detail—right down to the gift she had strategically selected and meticulously wrapped. A picture frame with spaces for two photos; in the shape of a guitar with the words, written in bright red across the top, 'One Rockin' Grandpa'. Dan found no small amount of amusement knowing that outside of this very specific situation, Blair would not have touched that frame with a stick, with gloves on. But, since it fit her needs, it became the perfect gift. Once copies of the two sonograms were in place, it was complete. And they were ready to go.

Everyone came, just as Blair had hoped; Eleanor, Cyrus, and Allison were all mingling well—not showing one bit of nervousness. Rufus was enjoying himself; despite his initial reservations. He should have known. He knew Blair enough to know that she always catered to her audience. And she had really outdone herself this time. The food was wonderful, the music was perfect, and the atmosphere was just what he would have wanted had he planned the party himself.

After dinner had been cleared, Blair brought out the cake. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and then, with help from an insistent Evan, Rufus blew out the candles and smiled wide. As Serena assisted in passing around slices of cake to everyone, Blair eyed Dan and nodded; letting him know that it was time. Dan, trying for stealthy, retrieved the gift from the office and approached his dad who was sitting next to Lily on the couch talking to Jenny and Eric. Rufus looked up as Dan approached.

"Dan...I thought we were clear." Rufus eyed the present in Dan's hands. "No gifts. I really don't need anything."

"Yeah, I know," Dan was careful to avoid his dad's eyes as he lowered his voice. "Listen, Blair has this thing about gift giving and she was really excited about this one. So if you could just..."

"Come on Rufus," Lily smiled wide and nudged him lightly in the ribs. "You can accept a gift from your son and his wife."

"Sure," Rufus nodded with a smile and took the gift from him. "I guess I can open it after everyone leaves."

"Ah…actually," Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "I think you should open it now."

"Dan...I don't want to be rude."

"Trust me on this," Dan's voice was stern as he struggled to keep from cracking. "You should open it now." Rufus met Dan's eyes and, though Dan tried to control it, he saw the tiniest flash of something; something that bordered on heavy and serious and exciting and…begging.

"Fine," Rufus smiled and moved his plate to the coffee table. "I'll open the gift." As he glanced up around the room, he saw all eyes turning towards him and, standing next to Dan, Blair was beaming. Dan and Lily were right…what was one gift when it brought such a smile from her. Rufus pulled the delicate paper from around the box and Blair held her breath. Dan watched as his dad lifted the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea that Blair had bothered to wrap the frame in tissue paper.

And then it happened. Rufus' hands paused, a look of confusion fluttered over his face; his forehead crinkling. And then his face rose; his stunned eyes looking directly into Dan's.

"Really?" He mouthed, his eyebrows rising in question. Dan, unable to speak for a moment, offered a wide, toothy grin and nodded. "Oh my…" Rufus' smile pulled wide.

"What is it?" Lily leaned closer, hoping to get a look. Rufus pulled the frame from the box and took it in again before looking back up to Dan and Blair.

"But…why are there two?"

"Because…" Dan took a breath and let it out. "Because there are _two_."

"Two?" Jenny craned her neck. "Two what? Dad?"

"Two?" Rufus' features grew soft. "There are…"

"Dad?" Jenny repeated.

"I am…oh my God…" Rufus laughed. "This is….wow…I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"What?" Sitting the closest to him, Lily's eyes went wide. "Did you just say…"

"I am going to be a grandpa," Rufus held up the frame for the room to see. "To _**twins!"**_ He held up two fingers as he passed the frame to Lily and moved from the couch; making his way to where they stood.

"Blair?" Eleanor looked to her daughter in complete shock. "Is this true?" Blair met Dan's eyes with a shared smile of elation and took a breath.

"Yes," she laughed. "Yes. I am…pregnant. With twins." And there was the briefest moment of pause; the tiniest beat that it took for the room to hear Blair's words and catch up to what they meant. And then joy erupted all around. Serena and Nate stood off to the side as the room rushed towards Dan and Blair; who were radiating happiness.

There were squeals and shouts as Jenny ran forward with Eric close behind. There were tears and hugs as Allison, Eleanor and Cyrus moved to hug their children tight and offer their congratulations. And there was an overwhelming sense of pride and celebration in the room.

"Blair…" Rufus looked to his daughter-in-law with, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry that we high-jacked your birthday party," she smiled up at him with warm eyes.

"No," he shook his head. "This was the best party I have ever been to in my entire life." Throwing all reservations to the wind, Rufus pulled Blair tight into his arms; hugging her close and kissing her cheek. Dan, hugging Lily, chuckled slightly at the picture.

"So…" Cyrus encouraged as the room settled slightly, giving the expectant parents a chance to breath. "Tell us more! How far along are you? When are you due? How are you feeling?"

"Cyrus!" Eleanor laughed at him. "Maybe they don't want to tell us all of those things yet."

"No, no," Dan smiled warmly and shook his head. "We can tell you what we know."

"Absolutely," Blair nodded; her eyes twinkling. "I am just over thirteen weeks pregnant. I am due on January 5th, though they said that twins often come early and any time after Christmas would be ideal…"

"Christmas babies…" Standing next to her brother, Jenny clapped her hands together excitedly, bringing a rumble of laughter from the group.

"And you dear?" Eleanor studied her daughter with a look of pride and love. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Blair took a breath. "I am feeling…fabulous." Eleanor let out a tiny sigh of relief and Cyrus patted her hand. "I had a tiny bit of morning sickness during the first trimester, but things seem to be evening out."

"Are you going to find out if they are boys or girls?" Jenny asked; thrilled at the idea of becoming an aunt.

"We are," Dan nodded, turning his body towards her. "They won't be able to tell for a few more months, but we want to know." Blair cleared her throat and Dan chuckled. "Of course Blair's _mother's intuition_ is telling her that they are girls."

"Yea!" Jenny's voice came out in a squeal as she moved towards Blair. "Just imagine the clothes!"

"I know," Blair beamed and then, dropping her voice, spoke to Dan. "And don't think I didn't catch the way your voice changed when you said 'mother's intuition'. You'll be paying for that later."

"Can't wait," Dan murmured; undeterred in his excitement.

As the group moved back to celebration mode, Dan turned to hug his teary-eyed mother again and Blair smiled as Eleanor and Jenny began to casually brainstorm wardrobe ideas for the twins. Rufus hugged Lily. Eric high-fived Evan. And Nate and Serena shared identical looks of joy. The room was completely full of love and festivity as the party continued. There was cake and champagne (and sparkling cider). There was music and laughter. And there was a twenty minute break when Dan and Blair disappeared to call Paris and let Harold and Roman in on the news. When the party eventually wound to close and the guests began to leave, they offered Blair one and two additional hugs on their way out the door. To say that the family was excited would have been a traumatic understatement.

As Blair closed the door behind Jenny and Eric, Nate—who was helping tidy up—stepped up to her and smiled coyly.

"Hey," his voice was low.

"Hey…" Blair eyed him suspiciously; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," she shrugged and glanced back and Dan and Serena who were laughing at Evan as he played with the bow from Rufus' gift. She turned back to Nate with a grin. "What's up?"

"Well…I have something for you," his eyes searched her face, taking note of the glow, the smile, the flicker in her eyes.

"A present?" Her eyebrows went up excitedly.

"Something like that," he nodded and reached into his coat pocket. "I just thought it might be time to give this back to you." Her eyes traveled to his outstretched hand and her breath stopped and she knew immediately what it was.

"Oh my…" She recognized it in an instant. She recognized the beautifully delicate pink paper she had purchased in Italy. She recognized the tiny little bow she had added to the package just before placing it on Dan's desk so long ago. "Nate…" Her voice was teary as she reached for the gift; tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey…" His voice was soft and soothing. "I didn't mean to upset you, quite the opposite, in fact. I just thought…" He reached out to rub her shoulder. "I thought that you might want to…I mean...I know how you and Dan feel about your books and…" Blair's tears gave way to a bubble of laughter as Serena and Dan joined them in the foyer; Evan following behind.

"Hey," Dan looked from his wife's teary eyes to Nate. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing," Blair smiled and wiped at her eyes. Sniffing, she held the package out to him. "I bought this for you in Italy, before Serena and I came back." She took a breath and collected herself. "It is a French edition of _Guess How Much I Love You. _It was how I was going to tell you that I was…pregnant."

"Oh Blair…" Dan started, his hand reaching for the present; his heart aching for the memory, aching for her.

"I'm okay," she assured him; she assured all of them. "I made Nate take it with him that day, but he thought we might want it back."

"Nate…" Serena looked to her husband.

"And he was right," Blair interrupted with a grin as she turned to face only him. "Thank you…so much. For taking it with you and for holding onto it—and for thinking to bring it here tonight. Our twins will…" And then, in the sort of uninhibited surrender she usually reserved for Dan, Blair wrapped her arms around Nate and hugged him close and tight; her eyes pressed closed as she kissed his cheek. "It's perfect," she whispered in his ear and his arms tightened around her.

The Three Hundred and Twelfth date was a smashing success. It turned out that Blair's elaborate plan had been exactly the way to tell their families and friends about their impending parenthood. Dan had initially had doubts. But later that night as they snuggled close together in bed and opened up the gift Nate had returned, Dan had to admit that it truly should not have unfolded in any other fashion.

These two babies, their twins, were going to be welcomed into a world full of drama and intrigue and the occasional extravagant ploy. But it would also be a world with a broad, extended family full of love and loyalty and the most amazing way of knowing exactly what each other needed.

**The End (of this chapter)**


	55. The Three Hundred and Seventeenth

**The Three Hundred and Seventeenth**

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Quick note. Blair may seem a little OOC in some of these pregnancy chapters, but in my own experience, being pregnant makes you a little OOC sometimes (though all pregnancies are different). I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: Thank you to Ivory and Faryn. As always. Wouldn't be able to write without you.**

**The Three Hundred and Seventeenth**

The Three Hundred and Seventeenth date found Blair at exactly the midpoint of her pregnancy. She had grown more round, in all the places she expected—though slightly sooner than she had expected. Dan informed her, with a slightly smug grin, that from here on out, everything was going to be bigger and faster and _better_. They were having twins, after all.

Feeling better than she had ever imagined she would, Blair was enjoying every minute of this pregnancy. They had decided to put the twins in the spare room closest to theirs; the green fuzzy room. With a slightly grumbling Nate on board, Dan moved the furniture from that room; clearing it for the twins. And with a willing Serena in tow, Blair had purchased a wardrobe that fit both her refined, classic tastes AND her growing belly and swelling chest.

Blair was in her twentieth week and more than ready for that pivotal ultrasound. The ultrasound would be checking on a multitude of things, including the gender of the babies. Though the doctor warned them both that the purpose of the ultrasound was not to tell them if they would be welcoming boys or girls and that sometimes, due to the position of the babies, it was impossible to tell…Blair could not be deterred. She was ready to be reassured of what she already knew; ready to begin preparing for their little ones. They needed to prepare the nursery, buy clothes, select names. And, though she had continued to bully Dan, he had insisted that they wait until they knew _for sure_ before they began personalizing anything.

The Three Hundred and Seventeenth Date was the long scheduled and much anticipated ultrasound and, one week prior, Blair floated into the kitchen, her mind already working on her newly formed plan.

**ONE WEEK BEFORE **

"I'm sorry…what did you just say?" Dan's arm came to a pause; his coffee cup halting on its way to his mouth. Though he had heard her, he wasn't sure he quite understood.

"I said…" She emphasized her words. "I think we should have a **decorating party**."

"A decorating party?" He lifted an eyebrow as he fought the smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Next week," she narrowed her eyes and continued on. "After the ultrasound I want to celebrate the good news and have a party. We'll invite Nate and Serena and Evan and we can decorate the nursery."

"Okay," Dan smiled and took a drink of his coffee; he should have expected as much. She had been ready to attack that nursery since week thirteen. "But do you really think we're going to have time to shop between the ultrasound and this party?"

"Shop for what?" She reached for her glass of juice with a slightly longing stare at his cup. Dan chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"The…I don't know…the _decorations_."

"Oh. We're going to do that this week."

"Before the Ultrasound?"

"Mmm Hmm." She nodded and reached for a banana.

"But we won't know then…" Dan stopped mid-sentence and put his cup down on the counter with a laugh. "We won't know yet if they are boys or…" Dan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Blair, we've gone over this and over this. I don't know if we should be buying stuff for the room based solely on your…"

"Mother's Intuition?" Her voice was almost goading as she dared him to challenge her. "Yes. I know. And I have listened to you for almost twenty weeks and you know what? I'm tired of listening to you. Now…" She took a sip of her juice and continued. "If you are smart, and I _know _you are, you will just smile and nod and take me shopping." Without another thought on the issue, Blair leaned in to kiss him and breezed right out of the kitchen. The conversation, for all intents and purposes, was over. Dan watched with amusement as his wife left his line of vision before finishing his coffee and waiving his white flag. He was smart and, prudent or not, if Blair wanted to shop…it looked like they would be shopping.

**THREE DAYS BEFORE**

"Fairytale Pink or Cashmere pink?" Blair held her hands up in front of Dan's face; a paint swatch in each.

"Blair…" They had been standing in the paint aisle at a hardware store for at least an hour while Blair pulled swatch after swatch after swatch.

"Fairytale Pink or Cashmere pink?" She repeated. Shaking his head, Dan couldn't help the burst of laughter that pushed through his lips. "Not a fan of the pink?" She reached for a third swatch. "You know. You might be right. I think I like the Brushed Lavender."

"You know it's not the color that I…"

"Not a word Humphrey," she cut him off; her hand floating to her stomach—a move that Dan had originally thought was instinctual but had lately started to wonder if it weren't her strategic way of reminding him that she was in fact carrying his twins and he should keep that in mind. "Brushed Lavender it is." She nudged Dan towards the cans of paint. "I need three of those. You bring the cans, I'll bring the basket with the brushes and everything else."

"But…" Dan opened his mouth.

"_Humphrey_."

"All I was going to say is that I could take the basket too," he narrowed his eyes as he reached to take the basket from her hand, scooping the handles to the paint cans into the other.

"Oh," her voice was small as she moved to follow him to the counter. "Well…okay then."

"So quick to jump all over me," he spoke under his breath as they neared the front of the store.

"So quick to question my gut," she spoke under hers; both of them grinning the entire time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dan sat the lavender paint on the checkout counter.

"Don't question me. I know!" She shushed him and turned to smile at the clerk.

"Of course you do," Dan reached a hand out to rub her back, sensing her slight ache. "What's next Waldorf?"

"Bedding," she sighed, leaning into him for a moment of reprieve. "Bedding and accessories."

**The Three Hundred and Seventeenth**

The day began in a flurry; Blair rushing through the house with her checklist. She had ordered in food for the group; all mini versions of the foods she was enjoying—mini grilled cheese and small tomato soups, mini desserts. _It was a baby theme_, she had huffed at Dan when he had asked. Following behind her with a smile, continued to do as she asked (or ordered) and made sure all of the decorative items they had purchased were located in the nursery. Nate and Serena were coming over just before Blair and Dan would be arriving home. Evan was staying with Anne for the weekend and they were ready for some adult time with their friends.

"Okay…" Blair smiled at Dan as she joined him in the living room; her mind going through her mental checklist before they set out to the appointment. "The food is ready to go…"

"Yes," Dan nodded as he helped her on with her coat.

"And you made sure all of the nursery stuff is…"

"In the nursery," he smiled and reached for the handle.

"Great," she stepped through and moved towards the elevator. "And Serena and_ Nate_ should be here when we get back." Her nose crinkled as she spoke his name.

"What?" Dan laughed as they rode to the bottom floor. "What is with the _Nate_? Is this because he made fun of you for buying all that lavender stuff? You know he's just trying to be helpful."

"Helpful!" Blair huffed. "Try an _ass_. And a stupid ass at that! Doubting me…you think you all would have learned by now."

"You would think," Dan smirked as they moved from their building into the waiting car. And, because Dan knew better than Nate, he let the moment slide. Either way, in about two hours they would hopefully know for sure what they were having and they would truly begin to prepare.

The ride to the doctor's office was short and the Humphreys had barely had time to settle into their seats in the waiting room before they were called back to meet with the technician. The technician, whose name tag read "Booker", was a young guy. Dan would have guessed that he was not older than either of them. His hair was blonde and spikey and Dan knew in an instant that Blair wasn't entirely sure of him.

He led them back to the room where they would do the ultrasound and smiled patiently as Blair situated herself on the table.

"I don't know why the doctor can't just do it herself," Blair mumbled to Dan as Booker readied the equipment.

"She told you, this is what the techs are trained for," Dan squeezed her hand. "And I am sure…Booker…knows exactly what he's doing. Right Booker?" Dan smiled up at the tech who seemed ready to begin.

"Absolutely," Booker nodded and moved closer to Blair. "I'm just going to lift your shirt here…"

And then, in a calm reassuring voice, he walked Blair and Dan through every step of the process; the gel application, what he was looking for, what he was measuring. Blair found that, despite her initial judgments, Booker made her feel more at ease. She relaxed into the table and held tight to Dan's hand as they watched their babies flash across the screen; their feet, their hands, their heads. All the while, Booker told them what was happening and made very specific notes and measurements.

"Okay…" He stood back a bit and smiled to the expectant parent. "I have all of the measurements I need and I am happy to tell you that both of your babies seem to be right on target for growth and development. They appear to be situated well and thriving." Dan let out a small sigh of relief and Blair beamed up at him in excitement. "So now, if you want me to, I can see if I can tell the gender of the babies."

"Yes!" Blair clapped her hands together. "Yes, please. We would like to know."

"Oh-kay," Booker smiled and moved the wand back to Blair's stomach. A few, long moments passed as he swished around, looking for the best angle. And then with a click of a button, he pointed to the screen. "This is Baby One who is..." He drew a circle on the screen with his mouse. "A boy."

"A boy?" Blair's forehead crinkled.

"A boy…" Dan breathed.

"And here is Baby Two…" Booker moved the wand around, clicked a button, and drew a circle. And with a wide smile, he went right ahead and burst Blair's bubble. "Who is also a boy."

"What?" Dan grinned.

"WHAT?" Blair huffed.

"Congratulations, you are having two boys."

"Oh my…" Dan started; his eyes big, his smile wide.

"No." Blair shook her head, sitting up on the table.

"No?" Dan turned to her; amused at both his wife's reaction and the look on Booker's face.

"No!" She shook her head at Dan before turning on the unsuspecting tech. "Check again."

"I'm sorry, what?" Booker looked between them; confused.

"I said," Blair's voice grew short, her eyes narrow. "Check. Again."

"But ma'am," he chuckled lightly and pointed to the screen still displaying the two babies. "_Clearly_ they are boys."

"Yes, Blair…_clearly_…." Dan couldn't help the pride that snuck into his voice, into his smile, into his whole demeanor. He had never really cared what the gender of the babies was. He had always just wanted two healthy babies and if girls made his wife happy, he was happy. But, aside from all that, there was something innate, something instinctual about hearing he was having a boy.

"But they can't be…" Blair shook her head again. "I am their mother. They are inside of me and I say that they are not both boys."

"Ma'am," Booker began.

"And stop calling me ma'am!" She snapped. Catching herself, she forced a smile to her face. "I'm sorry, _Booker_. But would you please be a doll and check again. Or do I need to call in the doctor…"

"Blair," Dan interrupted, his eyes meeting hers.

"I asked nicely," she glared at him before turning a smile back to the tech. "Please?"

"Um…" Booker thought for a moment and shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"See," Blair hissed at Dan and settled back into the table. Booker picked up his wand and went quickly to work.

"Here is Baby One…" He took a deep breath. "Still a boy." He moved the wand around again and stopped. "And Baby Two…still a boy." Laying the wand down, he turned to Blair with a smile and a voice that Dan was certain they had trained him to use in such situations. "Mrs. Humphrey, I am certain that both of your babies are boys. I would be happy to print up pictures of the ultrasound for you and…"

"Damn you Nate!" Blair called out into the room. A shocked Booker looked from Blair to Dan.

"I thought your name was Dan?"

"It is..." Dan nodded with a smirk before he leaned closer to Blair. "Nice work Waldorf...now this guy thinks Nate is the dad." He straightened up and smiled at the young man who most certainly should be receiving hazard pay. "We would love prints of the ultrasound. Thank you."

Booker was quick to help the Humphreys on their way; cleaning Blair's stomach off, handing Dan the prints and walking them to the door. Blair remained absolutely silent. Her mouth clamped shut as her brain worked over time to process the information that was a stark contrast to what she had believed with absolute certainty for the first twenty weeks of her pregnancy. It wasn't terrible news; but it was a huge blow to her system and she was having an incredibly difficult time processing it all. As they neared home, Dan took a breath and dared to speak.

"I told you..."

"Don't say it..." Her voice was sharp; her eyes trained forward.

"I told you…" Dan's voice was soft, soothing. "That it would be wise for us to wait before we bought everything."

"...Goddamned Nate…" Blair grumbled and Dan laughed.

"You know, you can't really be mad at _Nate_. He really didn't do anything but try to get you to be rational about your paint selection."

"Oh I know." She huffed as the car pulled to a stop and Dan helped her out. "I haven't even started on you...YOU..."

"Me?" Dan's eyes went wide as he shut the car door behind her.

"Yes! You!" She pointed her finger at him. "I blame you…"

"You're going to _blame_ me?" He chuckled in disbelief. "You can't_ blame_ me."

"Yes I can!" She nodded as they waited for their elevator. "Everyone knows it's the man who determines the gender of the baby...and you had two chances! TWO!" She stepped into the elevator and crossed her arms. "And you managed to screw it up twice..."

"Screw it up?" He shook his head. "Are you delirious? Our babies are…"

"Boys!"

"Healthy!" Dan countered.

"Yes," she softened for just a moment, her hand rubbing her belly. "Yes. They are healthy." And just like that, the moment passed. "And they are BOTH boys, Dan. BOTH. Two. TWO!"

"We've always known there were two," Dan pointed out as the elevator arrived at their floor and they stepped out.

"Oh I see…you're going to be smart now, huh?" She raised her eyebrows at him in challenge and Dan, trying for sanity, held his hands out in surrender and opened the door.

"You're back!" Serena's voice called from the living room. Dan rolled his eyes, having forgotten completely about the party that awaited them at home.

"Hey!" Nate smiled warmly as the two of them joined Dan and Blair in the foyer.

"So…" Serena clapped her hands together with excitement. "What did they say?" Dan looked to Blair whose lips were pressed together in a straight line.

"Well," Dan sighed. "They are both healthy and completely on target for growth and development."

"Oh that's great news!" Serena smiled wide and looked to her friend. "B?"

"Boys." Blair blurt out; throwing her hands up in the air. "They are boys. Both of them. Boys."

"Oh my…" Serena was shocked at the news.

"Nice…." Nate grinned and moved to pat Dan on the back. "Nice work my friend."

"Thank you," Dan grinned, despite himself.

"So…" Nate turned a smirk in Blair's direction. "You want me to open the lavender paint or…"

"Shut up!" She interrupted with a stomp of her foot. "You just…you…shut up!"

"Are you really going to continue to be mad because we're having two boys?" Dan followed as Blair shed her coat and moved into the living room, needing to sit down.

"Yes!" She yelled back at him.

"Come on, B…" Serena tried for calm and rational. "I know you wanted girls but…boys are great too."

"Boys are smelly and gross and they eat dirt and bugs and they…"

"Are married to you," Dan interrupted. "Come on. I was a boy and I was none of those things. I did none of those things."

"See," Serena waved a hand at Dan.

"But…I was a boy," Nate couldn't help but speak up. "And I did **all **of those things. I was **all of those things.**"

"See!" Blair pointed at Nate.

"You are not helping," Serena narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"I wanted girls, S…" Blair turned to what she thought would be her most likely ally. "Girls. _Girls._ I wanted to curl their hair into ringlets and paint their nails and dress them up in little matching dresses with bows in their hair…" Blair's lips turned into a tiny pout. "And there is no way Dan is going to let me do that with boys…..are you?" She turned slightly hopeful eyes up to her husband who smiled and shook his head.

"No. No I am not."

"See…" Blair crossed her arms and sank into the couch.

"What? You have a problem with boys who paint their nails and wear bows in their hair?" Nate turned his mockery from Blair to Dan; clearly having fun with this moment.

"No, not at all." Dan eyed his friend. "As long as it's not because their mother _makes_ them do it." He moved to sit next to Blair on the couch. "Come on Blair. I know you wanted girls and you thought they were girls…"

"I _knew_ they were girls Dan. I knew it." She looked to him then, her eyes sad.

"You were wrong," he smiled softly.

"I don't do wrong very well," she admitted in a huff.

"Oh I know," he nodded. "But it will be fine. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know what to do with boys."

"Yes you do," he laughed.

"You're great with Evan, B," Serena pointed out. "He loves spending time with you and you know you've always been his favorite."

"That's true," Blair shrugged, the tiniest of smiles beginning to break through.

"See…" Dan nudged her and flashed a thankful smile to Serena. "Everything will be fine."

"But we have….ugh…" She groaned with a roll of her eyes. "We have all of this lavender stuff for the nursery."

"We can take it all back," Dan shrugged.

"And I can help you shop for new stuff; for boy stuff," Serena offered.

"Really?" Blair smiled at Dan and then up at Serena.

"Of course," Serena grinned and took Blair's hand.

"Okay…" Blair took a deep breath. "Okay…you're right." She turned to Dan. "You're right. The babies are healthy and really, that's all that matters." Dan brought her hand to his lips for a kiss and she smiled wider. "Okay. I can do this. I can have boys. Right?"

"You can," Dan agreed with a grin.

"Okay," Blair breathed; her mind adjusting to the new reality.

"You know what's crazy…" Nate piped up. "Blair literally has **two** penises inside her right now." Serena groaned as the words came out of his mouth. "I mean….what's that even like Blair?" His eyes danced with the playful annoyance that accompanied siblings. Dan sighed and opened his mouth but Blair beat him to the punch.

"Funny you should ask, Nate," she met his eyes. "Because I've always assumed you knew exactly what that was like." Dan wasn't sure if it was the sweetness in her voice as she said it or if it was the momentary look in Nate's eyes that he had been bested; whatever it was, it broke the tension and the room erupted in laughter.

Eventually they would make their way into the kitchen and eat all of the mini foods Blair had requested. And eventually they would step into the nursery and begin to sort through what they could keep (the beds, the dressers, and a few pieces of bedding) and what they needed to return (virtually everything else). Dan volunteered to handle the returns as long as Blair and Serena could handle the additional purchases. Nate agreed that they could come back again to help put together the room, but he refused to agree to stop poking fun at Blair and her boys. And that night, after Nate and Serena had left, Dan pulled Blair's feet into his lap as he did every night and smiled at his wife with her mug of tea.

"So…" He warmed the lotion in his hands before applying it to her feet. "I was thinking that maybe Serena and Nate would be good parents."

"What?" Her nose crinkled.

"For our boys," he smirked. "They are great with Evan, they have plenty of money and they live close by and we could always drop in and visit them if we wanted…."

"For our boys? What the hell are you talking about Humphrey?"

"Well," Dan took a breath and continued on with his charade. "If you don't want them, they should at least go to somebody who will love them and…"

"If I don't want them!" Blair jerked her feet out of his lap and sat up. "Somebody who will **love **them! I will love them! I _do_ love them!"

"Well…you seemed so disappointed and upset that I…"

"I was disappointed and upset," she acquiesced. "I was…I really thought they were girls and I will admit…it was a shock. But don't you even think of giving my babies away! To Serena and Nate!"

"I was just throwing it out there…"

"Well throw it back!" She returned to her spot, settling back against the cushions. "Giving our babies to Serena and Nate…of all the things…" Her feet plopped back into his lap and her eyes closed.

"So we'll keep them?" He resumed his rubbing.

"Of course we'll…" Blair's eyes flew open and she watched him carefully. "I see what you're doing Humphrey."

"Do you?" He smirked.

"You think because I'm twenty weeks pregnant with…_boys_ that my wits are gone. And while I might be a little slower…" She relaxed again. "I'm still watching you."

"Good to know," Dan grinned and leaned to place a kiss on the tops of her feet. A few minutes passed before Dan spoke again. "So I was thinking of names…"

"Oh?" Blair's eyebrows rose though her eyes remained shut.

"You did say that if they were boys, I could name them," he reminded her of the deal she made at week 17. Her eyes opened again as she searched her memory.

"But…" She stammered. "That was before, when I knew they were girls."

"Ah yes," Dan nodded with a chuckle. "Mother's intuition." Blair kicked him lightly with one of her feet and Dan laughed.

"Well let's hear it, then," Blair waved her hand. "What do you want to name them?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "I was wondering. Would it be too weird to name one of them Waldorf?"

"Waldorf?" Blair giggled; touched by the thought, but humored by the idea. "What would the kids call him at school? Wally?"

"Wally Humphrey," Dan laughed.

"No," Blair shook her head. "We cannot call one of them Waldorf."

"Maybe a middle name then?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe a middle name," Blair nodded and smiled softly. "You're really good at this you know." Dan looked to her with question in his eyes. "The foot rubbing. If that book of yours doesn't do well, you could always find work as a masseuse."

"You know…" Dan's voice grew low as he dropped her feet and moved closer to her end of the couch. "If you keep being so nice to me, I just might let you name one of them."

"Oh really now?" She whispered as his lips neared hers.

"Mmm Hmmm," he leaned in to press his lips to hers. "But only if you're nice."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," she grinned and, with he hands wrapped around his neck, she pulled his mouth to hers. "Don't think for a second that this gets you off the hook for messing with my plans for two girls." Dan chuckled against her lips and decided to let it slide; at least for the night. And Blair; she decided she would be excited. She was excited. The boys were healthy and well developed. What mother wouldn't be excited about that? But somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had a nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe she would have been even more excited if they were painting that room lavender. Moving her thoughts and her lips back to Dan, she sighed into him and let it all go.

The Three Hundred and Seventeenth date found Blair at exactly the midpoint of her pregnancy and at the midpoint of her plans. The first twenty weeks had been all about preparing for the two little girls she was certain she was carrying and now, thanks to the complete turn in the road, the second twenty would be about preparing for the two little boys that Booker had assured her were on the way. As she settled into Dan's embrace, Blair let the unsettled feeling flow from her body and reveled, instead, in the enormous amounts of love that passed between the two of them.

**The End (of this chapter)**


	56. The Three Hundred and Twenty First

**The Three Hundred and Twenty First**

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read!**

**A/N: The next three chapters are going to look a little different. They each encompass many dates throughout the pregnancy and focus on one particular date. Hope it makes sense once you start reading.**

**The Three Hundred and Twenty-First**

There were many things that Dan learned along the way to fatherhood; many small but important dates that taught him incredibly valuable lessons. Somewhere along the way, he had made a mental list of the lessons he learned; The Do's and Don'ts of Impending Fatherhood.

**DO** cater to her every whim; no matter the request, no matter the time.

**Week 22. 3pm. Waffles.** No problem. Dan was a Humphrey, he had been born to make waffles on demand. And Blair was a Waldorf, she had been born to demand. It really was a perfect match; she pointed out as she swallowed a forkful of his creation.

**Week 27. 2am. French Fries.** It was this exact moment that Dan became infinitely thankful for living in the city. He had paused for a moment of silence and sympathy for those expectant fathers somewhere out there in the world where French fries at 2am were an absolute impossibility. Blair had clapped with wide-eyed joy when he proved that, for them, French Fries at 2am were nothing but a walk in the park (or a walk just past the park).

**Week 30. 7pm. Pumpkin Pie.** Made from scratch. From her father's recipe. Blair sat in the kitchen, her feet propped up, as she oversaw Dan's baking efforts. With no small amount of anxiety, he had placed a slice of pie—with homemade whipped cream no less—in front of her. The smile on her face and the tiny moan the moved through her lips was more than enough thanks for his work.

**Week 32. 10am. Truffle Ravioli.** Handmade. By Giodonne. With swallowed pride, and no small amount of money ready, Dan went to Brooklyn to ask—beg if he had to—his old friend to make his now very pregnant wife a batch of his succulent raviolis. Being the father to six children himself, Giodonne laughed lightly at Dan's predicament and was more than happy to oblige the wish of the young woman he had met so many years ago.

**DON'T **ever, ever, EVER bring home a substitution. **Date Three Hundred and Twenty One.**

**Week 33. 5am. Spinach Dip. **Dan liked to think that when it came to providing for his pregnant wife, he was at the top of his game. He had trudged through rain and snow. He had labored through incredibly long lines and almost unbearable heat. For the vast majority of her pregnancy, Dan had taken her every request with great joy and then set out to fulfill it. And he always fulfilled it.

Well, almost always. There was one moment; a moment of weakness. Since the day they had discovered that Blair was pregnant, they had both adopted a new lifestyle; one of healthy eating and no drinking. During Serena's pregnancy, Nate had been required to abstain from the drinking Serena was barred from. But Dan had taken his own initiative and had voluntarily given up the occasional beer he had with Nate and the more steady glass of wine or champagne he had shared with his wife.

There was, however, one night when Blair had offered, or more accurately demanded that Dan go out with Nate and "tie one on." He had laughed at her wording but had ultimately decided to go with it. He had been working with his editor to get his book ready for the big release that was just around the corner and, frankly, he needed a night out.

What he had not considered was just how few beers it would take to have such a big impact on his ability to make sound decisions. So, after a night out with Nate, he climbed into—no, **fell** into—his bed and sank quickly into a deep sleep. So much so that, when his wife woke him at 5am and asked him, in the sweetest way she could muster being 33 weeks pregnant with twins, to go out and find her some Spinach Dip, he forced himself from bed and did as she asked.

Though only kind of. After going to a total of five of the convenience stores that were actually open at that hour, he found that none of them had all of the ingredients he needed for Blair's spinach dip. Feeling defeated and exhausted and more than a little hung over, Dan settled for the next best thing; a container of vegetable dip.

It was a mistake he would never make again. Because, as he handed the container to his wide-awake and very hungry wife, he watched as her bubble burst and all sanity followed with it.

"Blair?" His voice was timid, afraid; his hand reaching carefully for her.

"Vegetable dip?" Her lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes. "I didn't want _vegetable dip_, Dan!"

"I…" Dan took a breath and tried to gain his footing. "I'm sorry. I went to five stores and…"

"You said…" She sniffed and wiped at her eyes; feeling more than slightly out of control of her emotions. "You said **I **would carry the babies and **you** would be responsible for everything else."

"I know. I know and I…"

"And Spinach Dip falls under _**everything else**_!" Tears began to come from her eyes and Dan could tell, from the way she wiped at them and the flush that rose to her cheeks, that even she was surprised to find she was crying. "Look at me. Look at me! Jesus Dan! I am emotional and tired and as big as a house. I am carrying around TWO BOYS! I can't sleep well! I can barely move! I haven't been able to wear my shoes in months…and all I want, all I need is some Spinach Dip but _NO…_instead I get **Vegetable Dip**."

"It…um…" Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and silently cursed Nate for forcing that last drink on him. "Well, it has spinach in it." And Blair's tears stopped for a brief moment; a moment long enough for her face to turn bright red, for her eyes to narrow in a menacing way he had not seen since they were in high school. She blinked and then, in a calm, terrifying way, she spoke through her teeth.

"I am going to kill you." A small burst of laughter came from Dan's lips and was immediately silenced. "I mean it. I am going to kill you. Our sons are going to have no father. I will be a single mother…to twin _boys_. And all because you thought that when I said Spinach Dip I actually meant VEGETBALE DIP!"

"Fine," Dan took a breath. "Fine. I will go out. I will bring back dip. Though I cannot estimate how long it's going to take me to find it…"

"Thirty three weeks Dan!" Blair interrupted; her arms crossing.

"Excuse me?" He looked confused.

"That's how long I've been pregnant. Thirty three weeks. So tell me again how long it is going to take _**you**_." In surrender, Dan nodded and moved towards the door; Blair watching him the entire way.

"You're really beautiful you know…"

"Shut up," she huffed; not in the mood for pleasantries.

"I love you," Dan called as he stepped through the door, the tiniest of smirks forming on his lips. Turning to face her, he could see that she wasn't having any of it. Nothing was going to penetrate her demeanor; nothing but spinach dip apparently. Certain there was no way he could fall any further into the pit he had stepped into, he smiled wide and spoke, "Marry Me?" And, as the door slammed shut in his face, he couldn't help but laugh. She was right, after all. She was 33 weeks pregnant with his twins. His twin _boys_. The least he could do was bring home the dip she asked for.

And he did, eventually. Two and a half hours later, Dan had managed to find all of the ingredients (at three different stores) and returned home; ready to make her requested dip. When he walked through the door the second time, he had been prepared for glares, he had been prepared for yelling and all kinds of witty barbs.

What he had not been prepared for was what he found waiting for him in the living room; a sobbing Blair, surrounded by piles of tissues. Taking a second look, Dan stepped into the room with caution.

"Blair?"

"Oh my God! Dan!" She moved from the couch and straight to him; her eyes wide. "I am so sorry about earlier. You were just trying to…trying to do what I asked and I was so mean. And I…I can't help it! My hormones are crazy and…you told me you loved me and I just….and then you asked me to…and I…" Blair wiped at her eyes and sniffed; clearly feeling out of control. "And I slammed the door in your face!"

"It's okay," he dropped the bagful of ingredients and his arms went around her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't bring the right dip home the first time and…"

"The dip?" Her crying paused as she looked up to him then. "Did you bring the dip with you?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I have everything to make the Spinach Dip." Kissing her forehead, he stepped away and reached for the bags. "You want me to go and do that now?"

"Would you?" Her eyes were shining, her smile bright.

"Absolutely." And with a nod, Dan slipped into the kitchen. He learned many lessons throughout the pregnancy; lessons he would take with him the next time they did this. And on the three hundred and twenty-first date, he learned that though Blair Waldorf had always been demanding, 33 weeks pregnant Blair Waldorf was an entirely different animal.

Oh, and there were absolutely no such thing as substitutions. None.

**The End (of this chapter)**


	57. The Three Hundred and Twenty Fifth

**The Three Hundred and Twenty-Fifth**

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read!**

**A/N: Thank you to driver picks the music for letting me know a little detail about massages during pregnancy. I have been pregnant and was never once told that massage can bring about labor. Good to know! So, let's just all assume that Dan (when massaging Blair's feet) has been given strict guidelines from Blair's doctor. Thanks!**

**A/N: Ivory and Fayrn. You're amazing and I am happy every day that I stumbled upon you. Thanks for all of your help and your hours spent "listening" to me go on and on!**

**The Three Hundred and Twenty-Fifth**

There were many things that Dan learned along the way to fatherhood; many small but important dates that taught him incredibly valuable lessons. Somewhere along the way, he had made a mental list of the lessons he learned; The Do's and Don'ts of Impending Fatherhood.

**DO** remember that she is carrying your babies. Remember all that it does to her body; all that it does to her mind.

**Week 13.** Dan began slipping healthy snacks into her bags. She would be in class, reaching for a pen or a notebook and discover some granola and an apple or a banana or once, and only once, an orange (the acid gave her heartburn for a week).

**Week 17.** The foot rubs began. Blair had begun to 'show' and that wasn't the only thing that was happening to her body. As the chemicals processed and the hormones changed, she found that her feet became increasingly tired by the end of the day. And in week 17, when she tossed her shoes to the side with a groan, Dan initiated what was the first of the nightly foot massages—only after receiving very strict, cautionary instructions from the doctor. Every day, _every_ day, he would offer her a mug of her favorite tea (caffeine free of course) and then he would sit on the couch, take her feet into his lap and—with her favorite lotion—he would massage the bottoms of them until her head fell back against the arm of the couch with a lazy smile and a contented sigh.

**Week 27. **Blair could no longer put on her own shoes. This admission came with great sadness and required no small amount of pride swallowing. With the slightest pout, she confessed to Dan that in less she developed a miraculous command of yoga, she wouldn't be touching her feet for months. Dan, biting his lips to keep from smiling, was more than happy to assist her. From that day forward he would help her with her shoes; sometimes changing multiple pairs before she—or he—could walk out the door. And he was more than happy to do it.

**DON'T** forget that carrying your babies is not the only thing she's doing. **Date Three Hundred and Twenty Five.**

**Week 25.** Week twenty five lined up to be the second most important in the Humphrey household. Save for the babies being born, this was the only time that rivaled the great joy and beginning into their home.

As they neared week twenty-five, Blair's mind went into overdrive. She spent late night after late night in the office, reading and researching; planning and plotting. And when she emerged one afternoon with a wide, albeit sleepy, smile on her face; Dan was interested. Guarding her project closely, she informed Dan that they would be hosting a dinner—a business dinner—for their small group of friends at which she would let him, and all of them, in on what she had been working.

And then Dan sat back and watched as she went into planning mode; making every last detail perfect. He smiled as she ordered food she knew they would enjoy. He laughed as she went back and forth between assigned seating and non-assigned seating. And he smiled and shrugged when she informed him that Chuck and Eva would be on the guest list along with Nate and Serena. Having run into the Basses more than a few times throughout the year, at holidays and during Serena's battle with cancer, Dan knew that the six of them could share the same space without as much contention as used to fill the room.

The night before the party, as Dan was dressing for bed, Blair pulled him from their room and into the office. Pushing him into his chair and instructing him to listen before he spoke, she began her presentation. Though she planned to go over the details the next day for the group she had assembled, she wanted Dan in on it from the beginning. And he was. He was on board the very second she began speaking. When she finished, he smiled up at her; proud and more than a little impressed. He instantly committed to the project and offered any assistance she needed. Needing nothing other than a good nights' sleep, the Humphreys made their way back to their room and drifted off together.

The next morning brought with it the rush and bustle that came with an Upper East Side dinner party; florist, decorating, caterers. Thankfully they had Dorota there to oversee everything. After a long discussion, Dan had given in to Blair and they had hired Dorota to work part time for them now that they had the babies coming. Having much less to do at the Waldorf penthouse, Dorota was more than thrilled to be working with Blair again. And Blair, watching the organized chaos from her perch in a chair, felt a comforting sense of calm knowing that everything was in incredibly capable hands.

As the day went on, Blair slipped away to bathe and prepare for the night. Dan followed closely behind her; showering and putting on the clothes she had chosen for him.

"Blair…" He had called to her from where he stood in front of the open closet.

"Yes you have to wear the tie!" She answered his unspoken question from her dressing table. "But you can leave the suit coat off."

"Thanks," his voice was dry and sarcastic; not a big fan of dressing up. But, loving her more than he disliked dressing up, he wrapped the tie around his neck and sought her assistance in tying it. Though he had known, for many years, how to tie a tie, he loved having her do it. He loved the way she concentrated, the way her hands moved; the closeness of it all.

It wasn't too long before the Humphreys were dressed. Emerging from their room, Dan was impressed with the transformation to their home that Blair had developed and Dorota had implemented. Next to the seat at the table that Blair would occupy was a small table with a decorative box full of the packets she had put together for her friends. Eyeing it nervously, Blair took a deep breath.

"It's going to be great," Dan reached for her hand. "You're going to be great."

"You have to say that," she dismissed his words with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" He laughed. "I don't have to say anything."

"I'm pregnant. With Twins. With _boys_." She gestured towards her stomach. "Trust me, you have to say stuff like that." And before Dan could open his mouth to protest, there was a knock at the door, alerting them to their first guests; Chuck and Eva Bass.

Before this last year, inviting Chuck Bass into his home would have made Dan just slightly uneasy. But all that had happened; the taking down of Damien Dalgaard, Evan being born, their respective marriages, and—more recently-Serena's battle against cancer; it had all managed to ease almost all of the tension between them. Chuck was easier to deal with; more pleasant. Maybe it was Eva's presence; she seemed to have such a_ normal_ effect on Chuck. They seemed so happy, so at ease, so complete; so normal. And instead of being disarming, it had the opposite effect. That, and the battles they had all faced as a group, had brought them all to a new level of understanding.

"Good Evening," Blair smiled at the two of them, stepping aside to allow them further into the foyer.

"Good Evening," Chuck nodded his hello to Dan and leaned to hug Blair lightly.

"Hello," Dan smiled at the couple and watched as Eva grinned brightly at Blair, her eyes drifting to her pregnant belly.

"My goodness Blair! Look at you…" Dan watched as Eva's hands moved directly to Blair's stomach; a move that brought instant disdain from Blair. "You look absolutely radiant! How far along are you?"

"Twenty five weeks," she bit off her words as she fought the sneer on her face. Dan knew she was struggling with the urge to slap Eva's hands away; hating that people felt they had free reign with her pregnant stomach.

"Lily told us that you were having twins," Eva's eyes shone with excitement. She was incredibly interested and clearly meant no harm.

"Yes," Blair nodded curtly; reminding herself to breath.

"Do you know what you are having?"

"_Boys_," Blair's eyes narrowed dangerously and Dan, thinking it best to intervene before all fury was unleashed, stepped forward to greet their guests.

"Why don't we move inside," he smiled, speaking directly to Eva.

"Oh! Hello Dan," Eva turned a bright smile in his direction; removing her hands from Blair's body. Blair sighed in relief; flashing thankful eyes in Dan's direction. "It's lovely to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Eva. Welcome to our home," Dan ran a comforting hand over Blair's back as he moved past her. "Here, let me take your coats…" And no sooner were the words out of his mouth, Dorota slipped by him and waved at his outstretched hands.

"Mr. Humphrey," her eyes were serious, but her smile sweet. "That's my job."

"Sorry," he held his hands up in surrender and shrugged. "I'm still getting used to having Dorota around. Thank you so much," he smiled at Dorota.

"Of course," she spoke softly and took the coats from their guests.

"It is quite an adjustment, no?" Eva smiled sympathetically at him; understanding fully well the strangeness that came with this world.

"It is," he agreed with a sigh. Though he had merged almost seamlessly into this new lifestyle, it was quite different to have somebody there to take care of such small-seeming tasks as greeting guests and taking coats.

"So," Chuck turned his smirk to Dan. "Blair says you're having twin boys. Congratulations. I am surprised you had it in you."

"Ah yes," Dan nodded, amused by the glare that instantly overtook Blair's eyes. "Thank you, I guess."

"Please," Blair huffed with a roll of her eyes. "Why does everyone congratulate _Dan_? It's disgusting the way you all do that; like you're commending him on his ability to prove his manhood or something." A light chuckle ran through the room before another knock on the door rang out. Very soon Serena and Nate were joining them in the foyer; and another round of hellos commenced.

Insisting the party move on, Blair ushered everyone into the dining room and Dorota began serving dinner. The conversation was light and easy; one that might be expected among a group of friends reuniting after some time. Serena and Nate shared stories of Evan who was talking up a storm and getting into all sorts of mystery. Chuck and Eva talked about their new project; a giant renovation of an old home they had purchased. Eva's eyes sparkled as she told of the fabrics and the paints and the gardens and Chucks' smile widened as he watched her speak. Dan couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Who knew that even Chuck Bass could find serenity.

And, as Dorota cleared the table and brought out dessert, Blair caught Dan's eyes and raised her eyebrows. He offered a wink and a nod in support and she smiled wide in return. Dorota made her way back around the table, refilling wine glasses. When she neared Dan, he held his hand out and shook his head.

"None for me. Thank you Dorota," he smiled up at her as she nodded and slipped away.

"Not drinking Humphrey?" Chuck looked him over. "I would think that with a pregnant Blair in the house, you would be more inclined to partake in the spirits." Nate chuckled in agreement.

"Chuck," Eva swatted his shoulder with a stern look in her eye.

"Dan's given up drinking," Serena explained with a pointed stare. "For the entire time Blair's pregnant. It's a show of solidarity."

"Ohhh," Eva smiled. "That's very sweet."

"It's no big deal," Dan shook his head, already embarrassed by the attention to it.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Chuck's forehead crinkled.

"Well…" Dan began.

"He's trying to make the rest of us look bad," Nate cut in with a laugh.

"Please!" Blair laughed. "He's been making you look bad for _years_ now." A light laugh rumbled through the room as they all settled into their seats. Clearing her throat, Blair rose to her feet and became very businesslike. "Now, if you're all situated, there is something I would like to talk to you about; something I would like to present to you." Glancing around the room and seeing nods and smiles, Blair took that as he cue to continue. "I have been toying around with this idea for…quite some time now…and I think I'm ready to move forward and make the idea more of a reality." She took a sip from her water glass and nodded to Dorota who began handing out the packets Blair had made. "I would like to start a foundation."

"What sort of foundation?" Chuck's eyebrow arched as he opened the folder Dorota handed him.

"Well," Blair began but was interrupted as Serena opened her packet and sucked in her breath.

"Blair…" When Blair looked to her friend, she could see her eyes were filled with tears and Blair, being overly emotional, instantly felt tears spring to hers. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled and continued.

"The W Foundation would be in place to raise funding in order to offer services to men, women and children who are currently receiving treatment for all forms of cancer," she forced her eyes from Serena's to look around the table. "People would be able to apply on their own or be recommended from a treating physician or nurse. Funding would be available to help alleviate the financial burden that goes along with cancer treatment. For instance, somebody might be able to receive assistance with child care costs so that the patient can come to treatment and have extra help at home. Somebody might use funding to supplement any income loss due to taking unpaid days from work. Somebody might use the funding to pay for the medical bills incurred throughout treatment or to purchase the anti-nausea medicine." Blair paused for a breath. "However, the financial piece is just one part of the foundation. I would like to incorporate community building as well. People can volunteer to travel with patients to and from treatments; to sit with them during chemotherapy, to walk dogs for those who cannot walk them, to play with the children who can't play with a parent who is too sick to play…" Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw Dan beaming with pride and for a split second, it almost brought her to her knees. Taking a moment, she closed her folder and smiled. "Serena once pointed out how difficult it all was, even when she had help with cleaning and cooking and Evan…"

"Oh my God…" Nate cut in with a smirk. "This is all a result of that night in Brooklyn when we..."

"That may be where the idea originated," she scowled playfully interrupting her friend. "But a lot of careful thought and work has gone into this. There are people out there who have nobody. Serena had a lot of help, but some people have no help; no assistance. I want The W Foundation to be that assistance, that help; that somebody."

"Wow…" Eva breathed; her heart swelling at the idea.

"The packets I put together have more specific details; a complete business model allowing for funding and marketing and a timeline of a year before we debut. I have definite plans to move forward on my own…with Dan. But I asked you all here because I want you to be a part of this…" She looked from Chuck to Eva to Nate to Serena and finally to Dan. "I thought you all might want to be a part of this. My hopes are that, after some thought and consideration, that this group would become the Board of Directors for The W Foundation. We, as a group, would control the scope, the ideology, and the direction of the foundation as a whole. Obviously there would be a staff of people to be assembled, and I already have some people in mind as you can see from the list in your packets. But I want **this group** to be the steering committee; the decision makers. So. That's the idea. You can look over the information and ask me any questions you might have and take time to think about it…and then let me know if you're in or not. I think a week; Would a week be fair?" Serena, her eyes teary, was the first to speak.

"I don't need a week," her eyes met Nate's for the briefest of moments, allowing for the slightest of nods, before she smiled and agreed. "We're in."

"Really?" Blair breathed.

"Absolutely," she nodded. "There is no way I _wouldn't _be a part of this."

"Chuck…" Eva's voice was soft and her eyes were hopeful as she tugged on her husband's arm.

"Hmmm?" He looked to her; his mind deeply engaged in the information Blair had presented them with.

"Can we please?"

"Of course," he nodded, having already been on board. He looked up to Blair then. "We're in too. Whatever you need."

"Really?" Blair clapped her hands together. "There are no questions? From anyone?"

"Just one…who would be the head of the board?" Chuck asked as he looked over the information carefully. "Obviously Eva and I wouldn't be able to be involved in the direct operations since we live in Austria. So who would that point person be?"

"Well," Blair took a breath. "If there weren't any objections, I thought that person could be me." Chuck couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. He knew, as did everyone else at the table, that Blair Waldorf—Blair Humphrey—was more than suited for this particular undertaking. Which made it all the more surprising when there was one voice of dissent.

"I don't know Blair…" Nate looked up to her, genuine concern on his face. All eyes turned in his direction. "You are about to have twins. Do you think you're really up for running a foundation?"

"Excuse me?" Blair blanched. "You know, you're only asking me that because I am a woman. You think you would be asking Dan if he were _up for it_ if this were his idea?"

"Blair," Nate held his hand out; not wanting to have insulted her.

"I'm serious," Blair's eyes narrowed as she looked to him. "George W Bush had twins and nobody questioned him about his ability to run the entire country."

"Really?" Dan laughed. "That's the example you're going with here? George W Bush?" Blair's glare turned towards him and his smile instantly faded. "I'm just saying…maybe somebody _should _have questioned him…"

"You think I can't do this Humphrey?"

"Of course I think you can do this," Dan's voice was firm. "I **know** you can do this. And you know I know that. I think it's a great idea. It's inspired and thoughtful and civic minded and…" His face softened as he looked up at his wife. "And I'm very proud of you for thinking of it."

"Thank you," she grinned and then turned back to Nate. "If you want to make another suggestion for Chair—person…you can. We can take a vote."

"I don't need a vote," Nate shook his head. "I was just thinking of you. If you're sure, then I'm sure. We're all sure. Let's do this."

"Really?" Blair breathed. She had been prepared for lots of questions, concerns and comments. But she had not been prepared for such quick agreement. It threw her off just a tad. "You're all in? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Nate nodded with a grin.

"This is a very well put together packet, Wal-" Chuck caught himself and then, with a slight smirk, continued. "Humphrey."

"Thank you," she smiled at him; both for the compliment and the correction.

"Blair…" Serena's voice was soft as she smiled from the other end of the table. Her heart was so full of emotion, she could barely form words. "The name…"

"The W Foundation," Eva read the title on the packet. "Is that for Waldorf…"

"Woodsen," Blair answered Eva's question; her eyes never leaving her friend's face.

"I think I'm going to cry," Serena whispered. Nate reached out to take her hand into his, his smile drifting between Serena and Blair.

"What if we toast instead?" He suggested.

"Great idea," Dan cleared his throat, caught up in the moment. "Dorota?" He rose to his feet, heading into the kitchen to find her. In the moments it took Serena to move to Blair and pull her into her arms, Dan and Dorota returned; champagne and sparkling cider in tow. The group settled into their chairs as Dan handed around four glasses of champagne (plus an extra for Dorota) and two of sparkling cider for Blair and himself.

"Well…" Dan had moved his chair closer to Blair's; wanting to be as near her has he could. He cleared his throat, searching his mind for what he wanted to say. Meeting her eyes, he felt a slight blush come to his cheeks; his adoration for her seeping into his mind. "Of course I'm going to go with a quote from a book…"

"Is it from the book I bought you?" Nate perked up.

"No," Dan shook his head with a chuckle.

"You bought them a book?" Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Blair tossed her napkin at Nate; knowing to which book he was referring. "You. Shush. You are totally ruining the moment here."

"Sorry," Nate smirked and winked; and received a smack on the back of his head from his wife. "_**Sorry**_. Dan, please…" He looked to his friend for assistance.

"Okay," Dan laughed. "Dostoyevsky said…_It is not the brains that matter most, but that which guides them — the character, the heart, generous qualities, progressive ideas_." He felt Blair's hand at the back of his neck, her fingers smooth against his skin. Turning to speak to her, he continued. "And this…The W Foundation…is progressive and generous and…full of heart." He leaned to kiss just below her ear. "Nice work Waldorf," his voice was low and soft; as if they were the only two in the room. The clearing of Nate's throat brought Dan back to the group. "To The W Foundation…" Dan raised his glass in the air.

"…and the newly formed Board of Directors," Blair chimed in and then, with a clinking of glasses and around of cheers, they toasted an idea that had begun as something so small, so quick; something that would grow and become a force in all of their lives; the scope of which remained to be seen.

The champagne continued to flow, the dessert was savored, and the conversation remained. It was a night none of them had really ever expected to have with that select group of people. But this idea, this foundation, was bringing them all to the table with a common purpose that each and every one of them could stand behind. As the night wore on and Blair began to yawn, the party drew to a close. The Humphreys saw their guests to the door and, as they finally spoke their final goodnight, Blair leaned forward, resting her forehead on the heavy door.

"Wow…" She breathed. "That was…."

"Amazing," Dan offered, moving close behind her; his hands moving to rub at her shoulders. "You were absolutely amazing."

"I can't believe everyone just jumped on board…" Her head rolled back; leaning back into him.

"Are you kidding?" Dan laughed roughly. "I am so impressed with you right now. You took this tiny idea and now it's this…you're going to help so many people Blair."

"We," she interrupted, patting his hand. "We are going to help so many people."

"We are…" His head dipped to place a kiss in the crook of her neck. "And I am so impressed with you. I am amazed and proud and…" His lips moved over her skin. "Incredibly turned on."

"Oh…." Blair moaned softly, her hand reached up to twist into his hair.

"Mmm Hmmm…" He nodded; his hands moving down her sides to her hips; pulling her closer. "Mind if I show you just how much?" Blair giggled slightly.

"But Dan…" She pushed lightly at his shoulder; her protest weakened by her flaming desire.

"If you don't want to…" He pulled his lips from her skin but didn't move an inch.

"No, no," she shook her head; her hair tossing from side to side. "I do. I want to…it's just…" She suddenly seemed shy. "Dan, I'm _pregnant._"

"I know," he chuckled, his lips moving back to her neck. "You do remember how that happened, right?"

"Humphrey!" She gasped as his hands slipped into the folds of her wrap dress; flesh meeting flesh. "Do you really…" She struggled to keep her wits about her. "I'm huge, Dan; how can you possibly want to…"

"Shhhhh…." He was firm as he turned her around to face him; his lips silencing hers. "You're beautiful Blair." His eyes swept over her face. "And you are every bit as feisty and sharp as you've always been. I can't imagine that I will ever _not_ want to…"

"Oh…." Her breath came out in a slight moan as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tighter to her. Though she had put up a self-conscious front at first, being pregnant had only increased her desires for Dan. And she wanted this too. His hands pulled at the tie from her dress; his lips working down her jaw. "But I really am…big…how will we even…"

"Come on," he smiled against her cheek. "We're smart and crafty and…we can use that book that Nate was talking about. The one he gave you for your birthday."

"_Pregnant Sex_?" Blair's eyes went wide as she recalled the shock and horror she had felt when she had opened his gift not that long ago. "Maybe we should take a minute to discuss how inappropriate Nate Archibald is."

"Or…" Dan's hands went to her hair, his eyes meeting hers with heat and purpose. "Or we could take an _hour_ and **appreciate** how inappropriate Nate Archibald is."

"Ohhh…" Her voice was warm and syrupy and gave away all of the burning feelings she held inside. "Maybe we should."

"Maybe we should," Dan nodded and returned his lips to hers. Tugging gently on her hands, Dan pulled her with him down the hallway towards their room; dropping articles of clothing along the way.

"Dan!" Blair gasped; pulling her mouth from his as they passed the office. "The book!" She pointed.

"Ah yes!" He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll grab the book and…"

"Meet me in the bedroom," she instructed; squeezing his hand in hers before dropping it and turning towards their room. Dan made no haste as he moved into the office. Plucking the book from the shelf, he hurried from the room towards his wife. Their love making that night was gentle and tender with moments of humorous mechanical clarifications; but it was no less impassioned than any of the times that came before or after that.

Yes, Blair was pregnant. Yes, she would soon be a mother. But that night, the Three Hundred and Twenty Fifth date had served great purpose. It was those moments; The Foundation, the sexiness, the love making. Those moments were about Blair the woman, Blair the wife, Blair the bossy, sexy, goddess that Dan had been in love with for what felt like forever. And as they fell into a well-earned night of deep sleep, they were more than ready to face each of the new endeavors on their horizon; the babies, the books, the foundation. As long as they still had this-Dan and Blair-they were ready for anything.

**The End (of this chapter)**

**A/N: On February 19****th**** I will have been writing The Date for one year. To be honest, I had big hopes and all intentions to have it completed at this point. But, as you well know, I am very wordy and I enjoy writing this story. So, the story will not be complete on February 19****th****. **

**However, I will be posting "The Last Date" on February 19****th****. It will be posted as another story and will be the last date in this series. I already have it written and…for those who are ready to be done…I wanted you to be able to read it. If you are ready to be done with The Date, you can go there and read the ending and be finished. OR if you want to see how it all ends up, you can go there and read it and then come back here and see how they get to that point (which is exactly what I would do cause I can't wait for things like this). OR….you can stay here and ignore that chapter. Whatever you want to do is fine…though I would like to know your thoughts on it if you read it. **


	58. The Three Hundred and Thirty Second

**The Three Hundred and Thirty-Second**

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read!**

**A/N: This is the last of the "funky" do/don't chapters and it's a short one.**

There were many things that Dan learned along the way to fatherhood; many small but important dates that taught him incredibly valuable lessons. Somewhere along the way, he had made a mental list of the lessons he learned; The Do's and Don'ts of Impending Fatherhood.

**The Three Hundred and Thirty-Second**

**DO** prepare as much as you possibly can.

**Week 26. **Blair dragged Dan to the **"**All About Baby" course at the hospital. When she had initially suggested it, he had chuckled at her; they both knew quite a bit about babies having been so close to Evan. But Blair had put her foot down, literally. She stomped and glared and insisted they go. Dan, having learned quite a bit at this point in the pregnancy, conceded. So, after one Saturday afternoon course, he was beyond thrilled to have learned how to bathe, diaper, and swaddle a baby. Again. Gladly.

**Week 28.** Dan insisted Blair complete the "Baby Safe" course with him. There was no small amount of mocking on her part; throwing his words from week 26 back into his face. Dan laughed and, with the help from a macaroon bribe, convinced Blair to go. One more Saturday afternoon spent at the hospital.

"Come on," Dan nudged her gently on their way out of the class. "That was useful! Infant CPR…"

"Okay," she huffed with a roll of her eyes. "I will give you that. I did not know Infant CPR."

"See," he grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Not a total waste of time."

"Not a total waste of time," Blair sighed. "Now. Give me the macaroons."

**Week 29. **The Baby Shower.

Serena had worked with Eleanor and Lily, and Jenny and Allison to plan the most over the top event Dan was certain he had ever seen. It was large and lavish and Dan was incredibly grateful to be kidnapped by Nate for the entirety of the soiree. As the shower neared the end, the men were called upon to help move all of the gifts. Responding in a dutiful manner that both he and Nate were accustomed to, they met the van—the abnormally large van—outside the Humphreys' building and took in the end results of the party.

"Oh my…" Dan honestly couldn't find his voice to continue. Nate, ever the sympathetic one, burst into laughter.

"I am so happy that I'm not on your end of this one."

"Thank you," Dan responded dryly. He looked into the van, his mind working to figure out where they were going to put it all just as Blair came to stand next to him, Serena following close behind. Dan's attention refocused. "Hey there," he leaned to kiss her. "How was the party? I mean…there's a ton of stuff in here so I'm thinking…"

"It was good," Blair smiled sweetly, her voice turning in such a way that Dan was pretty sure she meant the exact opposite. Meeting her line of vision, he raised his eyebrows and waited. "It _was_. The party was fantastic. Everyone had a great time. We…we had wonderful food and there are all these lovely presents."

"But…" Dan waited.

"But…" Blair sighed and pointed inside the van with the tiniest of pouts. "There isn't one single pink bow in there. Not one purple dress or tiny pair of Mary Jane's…"

"Ah…" Dan nodded as it sunk in. "So it's not so much the party that you're bummed about, it's the gender of the babies."

"Uh…" She groaned. "I'm sorry. I…I want to be excited…and I am…I just…"

"Would be more excited if they were girls," Dan offered and reached for a box.

"Yes," she took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you," he laughed.

"You know I still love them, right?" She bit her lip as Dan reached for a bag.

"I do know that."

"And I still love you!" She called out to him as he stepped towards the building.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He rolled his eyes and peered into the bag. "Hold on…somebody bought you…"

"Us," Blair interrupted.

"Somebody bought us…_four_ stuffed giraffes?" He looked up to her with wide eyes. "Why would we need four stuffed giraffes? And who would even think that we…"

"Oh that was me," Nate cut in with smirk as he picked up a box and moved past them. "And the answer is…you don't. Nobody does. But I do love the look on your face right now. Congratulations."

**Week 34. **The Humphreys completed a 4 week Childbirth class. During the twelve hours of instruction they had both willingly attended, they learned all they needed to know about childbirth; phases of labor and delivery, comfort strategies, medical procedures, breathing and relaxation conditioning, and the postpartum period. They watched videos that made Dan lightheaded. They read materials that made Blair ready to have it all over and done with. There were opportunities to ask questions, time to interact with the other expectant parents. At the end they were handed a gift bag with various books (most of which they already owned) and a certificate of completion. Dan had rolled his eyes at the certificate and Blair had cringed as the instructor bid them good-bye while placing her hands on Blair's round stomach.

They had six weeks to go—give or take a week or two—and a nervous sort of excitement had settled over the Humphrey household. The year was nearing the end, the holidays were in full swing and the nursery was 95 percent complete. Blair was moving with the sluggishness that came with her role in this moment and Dan was moving with the adoration and care that came with his. And the preparations continued.

**Week 37**. It was late one night and Dan had dressed for bed and slipped into the covers next to Blair. She had already positioned herself around her sleeping pillow; groaning at the weight and the awkwardness that came with her size. Wishing he could provide some comfort, Dan reached out his hand, placing his fingers on her stomach.

"How are they doing in there?" His voice was low, reverent. It would never cease to amaze him at the wonderment of what was occurring inside of her.

"Hmmm…" Blair smiled and closed her eyes. He was the only one whose unsolicited hands on her stomach didn't garner an instant glare and retort. Her hand moved over his, sliding it to one side where he could feel what she was feeling.

"Whoa…" His eyes went wide at the pokes and bumps he could feel.

"That one is yours…" Her eyes opened; narrowing with humor and accusation.

"Mine?" He chuckled.

"Yes," she shrugged. "He won't stay still, he won't let me rest. He is always moving around and bouncing all over the place." She smiled warmly, her hand moving to stroke his cheek. "I just assumed he must be the one that's most like you…"

"Ha!" Dan laughed. "I see, I see. And the other one, the one who must be getting annoyed…"

"He's mine," Blair grinned.

"Makes perfect sense."

"I thought so…" Blair's eyes pressed closed as the baby bumped around under Dan's hand again.

"Come on buddy…." Dan's voice went low; his head dipping closer to her stomach. "Do you think maybe you can calm down and let your mother rest a bit? She's been carrying you around for a long time and she's tired…" Blair snickered at him, but he continued. "I know, I know….you want to be up, you want to know what's going on…I get it. I do. But maybe you can rest for just a night…." Dan grew silent as the baby stilled. His eyes flew to Blair's, both of them holding back laughter. "Well….what do you know?" And no sooner were the words out of his mouth, the baby started moving again. With a laugh stifled by a groan, Blair moved to sit up. "Where are you going?" Dan followed her movements.

"The nursery," she pulled on her robe and padded towards the door. On his feet in an instant, Dan followed her into the room. She flipped on the lights and stood in the middle of the floor; taking a mental inventory. This had become a ritual for her. Anytime her mind would drift to their impending parenthood she would find herself in the nursery; going over every last detail-wanting to be ready.

"I really think everything is ready to go," Dan stood with his arms crossed as he looked around the room; reassuring her as he did every time he caught her in there. He would have never imagined that two tiny babies would need so much stuff, but there it was—just waiting for them to arrive.

"Yes…" She nodded, her eyes traveling around. "I just...there might be something…."

"I can't imagine what," Dan yawned.

"Oh!" Blair exclaimed. With a whoosh, she stepped out of the room for a moment. When she returned, she had a first edition copy of Dan's freshly printed novel and a grin full of pride. "We can't forget this." She moved to the extensive bookshelf that lined the far wall.

"Are you really going to put a copy of that in every room?" Dan snickered as she found a place for it.

"Are you really going to make fun of the woman who is thirty-seven weeks pregnant with your twins?"

"Nope." Dan shook his head, immediately dropping the smirk. "It's just…it's not really a children's book…"

"I don't care that it's not a children's book…" she huffed and moved towards the two beds that were prepped and ready for the boys. "Their _father_ wrote it. It belongs in here." Her mind began to drift and her face softened. Dan watched as she fingered the bedding in one of the cribs and his smile returned.

"What's on your mind?" He moved closer to her.

"You," she answered in a warm voice.

"Oh?" His eyebrows lifted.

"And the boys…" She turned to him then; stepping into his arms which wrapped around her loosely. "The boys who we still do not have names for."

"Ha!" Dan laughed. "I thought you were avoiding naming them on the off chance that Booker was wrong and there are two girls in there."

"Don't even get my hopes up Humphrey," she glared and then sighed. "But we should really figure out names for them."

"Well…I have a name for mine."

"Yours?" She chuckled.

"Mine…the one that keeps you up at night, remember?" he kissed the top of her head.

"Ah yes. Well…let's hear it."

"Jackson Waldorf."

"Really?" Her face twisted. "You're really going to go with _Waldorf_?"

"Absolutely," he smiled. "Every other time I've gone with Waldorf it's turned into great success."

"You are such a schmoozer."

"A what now?" Dan laughed.

"Never mind," she sighed. "Okay. We have one child fully named. And one child half named."

"Half named? Did you decide on a name? The last I knew you were going back and forth between Andrew and…"

"Joshua," Blair interrupted with a smile. "I have decided on Joshua."

"Really?" Dan whispered. "But that wasn't even on the list…it…"

"It wasn't. Not until Rufus told me that his father was named Joshua and then I decided…" She paused for a moment, her forehead crinkled in thought. "You don't think it's too weird, do you? Having them both begin with J's?"

"No," he shook his head, touched by the gesture she was making. "I don't think it's too weird. So…Jack and Josh."

"Jackson and Joshua," Blair nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Now I just need a middle name."

"Well…you have three weeks," Dan pointed out as she slipped from his arms and moved towards the window.

"Can you believe it?" Her voice was low. "They are going to be here in three weeks."

"Maybe sooner," Dan offered.

"Shhh…" Blair hushed him with a wave of her hand.

"Sorry. Don't want to think about them coming earlier?"

"No…." Blair's eyes met his with warning. "I mean SHHHH….yours…_Jackson_…" She smiled as she spoke his name. "He stopped moving. I think he's finally calmed down enough to…"

"You want to go to sleep?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh I really do," Blair nodded. Leaving the window, she reached out to hold his hand. Dan turned off the light to the nursery and then, holding her hand close to his heart, he followed her back to their room; back to bed. All the weeks of planning, all the books they had read, all the classes they had taken; they were ready. Sighing with relief, Dan settled into bed beside her and watched the gentle in and out of her breath. He smiled dreamily at her, willing his son to stay still, willing his wife some moments of peace and rest.

**Week 38.** Dan had no idea what time it was when he stirred in the middle of the night. It had become somewhat of a routine for him; waking sporadically 'just in case.' On most nights, his eyes would crack open and his hand would reach out to her and, once he confirmed with at least two sense that she was still fine, he would easily fall back asleep.

So, on this night, in the middle of Week 38, when Dan stirred and moved and found nothing but an empty bed, all senses awakened and he was up. Pulling a t-shirt on, he first checked the bathroom and, finding nothing, he walked down the hall; sticking his head into the rooms as he went.

When he stepped into the dark office, he glanced around and almost missed her. She was sitting in the dark with only the lights from the city illuminating the room. She was in her large oversized chair with her feet propped up on an ottoman and large, fluffy blanket wrapped around her. As the day would progress, Dan would recall just how surreal it was to find her there like that; so quiet, so peaceful—especially given all that was about to unfold.

"Blair?" He whispered, not entirely sure if she was awake. Lately it had become more and more difficult for her to sleep lying flat so maybe…

"Humphrey…" Blair smiled up at him with tired eyes. His thought process drifted as he moved directly to her side. She looked so beautiful; sleepy, but beautiful.

"Hey…" He reached out to let his fingers trace her cheek. "I woke up and you weren't there…I went to the nursery but…"

"Come here," she tugged at his hand, forcing him closer. He went, willingly, pressing his lips to hers. As he moved to pull away, Blair held tight to him; her lips parting beneath his. A small moan rolled from the back of her throat, igniting desire inside of him.

"Wow…" He breathed, slightly stunned by the intensity of the kiss. Kissing her once more, his lips moved into a silly grin. "Mmmm…Thank you. What's going on? What are you doing up…and in here so early in the morning?"

"Hmmm…" She smiled and nodded to the ottoman in front of her. "Will you sit down for a minute?" Her voice was soft and quiet and moved Dan to do just as she asked.

"Okay," he sat down by her feet, instinctually pulling them into his lap. "How long have you been in here?"

"I have been up since four," she smiled and closed her eyes, her head dropping back just a bit.

"Since four?" His eyes went wide. "Doing what?" His eyes met hers and for the briefest of moments he saw something there that bordered on absolute terror and infinite excitement.

Blair took a breath and smiled as she spoke, "timing contractions."

It was so simple, so easy, the way the words tumbled from her mouth and yet, Dan's heart came to a complete stop; his fingers flew away from her feet and he swore his life flashed before his eyes.

And it was then that Dan learned the most important lesson of all; **DO **Prepare as much as you can; take the classes, buy the items, baby-proof the house. But when it really comes down to it and that moment strikes…whatever you do, **DON'T **Panic.

**The End (of this chapter)**


	59. The Three Hundred and Thirty Third

**The Three Hundred and Thirty Third**

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you know you continue to make my day—day after day! Sorry this took so long!**

**A/N: Jumping right in where the last chapter let off.**

The Three Hundred and Thirty Third

Date Three Hundred and Thirty Three jolted Dan from his half slumber like a cup of ice cold water. It pulled him from half of a hazy-awake state right into the boldest reality he would ever imagine.

"Okay," he sat down by her feet, instinctually pulling them into his lap. "How long have you been in here?

"I have been up since four," she smiled and closed her eyes, her head dropping back just a bit.

"Since four?" His eyes went wide. "Doing what?"

"Timing contractions." It was so simple, so easy, the way the words tumbled from her mouth and yet, Dan's heart came to a complete stop; his fingers flew away from her feet and he swore his life flashed before his eyes. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could even speak.

"I'm sorry. You were doing _what_?" His eyes went wide.

"Shh!" Blair opened her eyes to look at him. "Don't yell. There is no need for you to be all…_fluttery_."

"Blair!" His voice was lower, though still panicked. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Well I will tell you if you could just calm down and…"

"Calm down!" He yelled and then, upon receiving the glare from her, lowered his voice. "Calm down? Blair. You are thirty eight weeks pregnant with twins and you have been having contractions since four in the morning. Now I will calm down once you tell me how far apart the contractions…"

"They are six minutes apart," she interrupted, her hand moving to squeeze his.

"Six!" Dan felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

"Pull it together Humphrey," she chuckled softly. "Remember the 5-1-1 rule from class?"

"The 5-1-1 rule?" Dan scrubbed a hand over his face and searched his memory.

"The doctor said we should go to the hospital when the contractions are **five** minutes apart, last at least **one** minute long, and have been going on for **one** hour."

"The 5-1-1 rule…" Dan nodded as his capabilities began to come back to him. "Yes. Yes. You're right. And they are only six minutes apart?"

"Yes," she smiled and then, as Dan looked down at her, her face changed; her body tensed and she grabbed for his hand.

"Blair?" He looked alarmed.

"Shhhh…." Blair breathed out through her mouth and in through her nose. And as Dan watched, it hit him. Blair was having contractions; right this second, she was having contractions. And the weight of it overtook him for a moment. Holding onto her hand with both of his, he sank back to his seat on the ottoman and blinked against the tears that had formed in his eyes. He couldn't find the words for what was happening inside of him, so he remained silent and held onto her as she breathed through the moment.

When the tension in her body eased and Blair opened her eyes, she looked first to the clock that sat on the table next to her and then to Dan, who was struggling to gain control of his emotions.

"Are you okay?" She searched his eyes.

"Am I…" He trailed off and laughed lightly; wiping at his eyes. "My God Blair…" His voice was soft, soothing; taking her lead. "You're having contractions."

"I am," she nodded, a small, nervous smile tugging at her mouth. She squeezed his hand and spoke calmly then. "And that one was five minutes apart."

"Oh my…" Dan took a long breath; stunned and slightly unnerved at how at ease she seemed.

"For one hour, Humphrey," she cut in. "They have to be five minutes apart for one hour."

"Okay," he nodded. "Okay…so…what can I do? What do you need?"

"I need…" Blair took a breath. "I need you to be calm. I need you to keep your voice down and be calm."

"Done," he spoke just slightly above a whisper.

"Make sure that our hospital bag is ready and…"

"It's by the door," Dan envisioned the Chanel bag packed full of Blair's necessities.

"I need you to go get ready. Take a shower, put on some clothes and be ready to walk out the door."

"Blair…"

"Don't argue with me!" She cut in. "I am not going to deliver these babies with you standing next to me in pajamas and frizzy hair. Now go."

"Okay," he laughed. "What about you?" He looked her over; smiling as he discovered her hair was styled, her outfit—though comfy—was well coordinated and put together. A stranger would never have guessed that she was having contractions and had been for hours.

"I took a shower about an hour ago," she explained. "But you need to go and get ready now."

"Okay. Okay…" He rose to his feet and leaned to kiss her. "If anything changes or you need anything just…yell and I'll come back and…"

"Shower!" Her voice became louder than it had since she had woken up. "I need you to shower Humphrey and then come right back here."

On Dan's busiest days, he could be up and out the door in under twenty minutes. This day—it took him twelve. In twelve minutes he was showered, dressed and presentable. When he returned to the office, Blair was slowly pacing beside the long wall of shelves. She paused to look him over and then with a shrug and sigh she approved.

"Any changes?" Dan's voice was purposefully low as he stepped slowly into her space.

"No," she shook her head, her hands moving to push on the small of her back.

"Painful?" Dan grimaced as he watched her lean forward; her arms bracing on his desk as her breathing changed. She was having another contraction. Moving wordlessly, he ran a firm hand along her back just as they had practiced in class. As the contraction faded Blair nodded and swallowed.

"Yes. They are getting a bit more painful…" She took a deep breath and stood upright.

"Still five minutes apart? Or did you skip to four while I was away?" His hands moved to rub her arms, his eyes searching her face.

"Five," she nodded and smiled in a tired sort of way.

"Blair…" Dan took a moment to gather his courage. "Would you please let me take you to the hospital?" She opened her mouth but he rushed ahead of her. "I know it hasn't been an hour. But it's been a half hour and…you know getting there might take longer. It's morning and people are going to work and it's four days before Christmas and traffic is…just…let's start in that direction?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide and pleading. Blair met his eyes and the love and concern she saw in them brought tears to her eyes. Taking a breath—this time to settle her emotions—she conceded.

"Okay," she stood tall. "Okay. We can head to the hospital."

"Oh thank God…" Dan clapped his hands together in visible relief. Blair couldn't help but laugh as he sprang into action. As she moved slowly to the entryway, Dan flew through their home; shutting off lights, gathering their bags, turning off the Christmas tree. He shrugged into his coat and then helped Blair with hers. Just as he leaned to reach for the bags, Blair's fingers grasped his coat lapels and pulled him upright.

"Hey…" Dan was surprised as he steadied himself.

"Hey…" She breathed and then, because she knew there was really only a minute and a half before the next contraction hit, she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him—a deep, full kiss that pushed a sigh from his mouth. She pulled back, only slightly, and met his eyes. "You know…I think we're going to have our babies today."

"Yeah," Dan chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I think you're right. You ready for this Waldorf?"

"Yes," she nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay…you can call for a car now."

"There's already a cab waiting downstairs," he reached for her bag.

"A cab?" Her face scrunched up. "I thought maybe we could call for a service."

"Okay," Dan grinned. "But I do think the cab waiting downstairs right now would be faster."

"Yes. But what if the babies come on the way? A cab? I don't think so. Do have any idea the disgusting things that have happened in a cab? Nate Archibald alone could…"

"Blair."

"And the drivers surely have no idea how to deliver a baby."

"But you think the car service drivers might have it figured out?"

"They go through extensive training."

"In delivering babies? You know what…I don't even know why I'm…." Dan rolled his eyes at himself. "I'll call downstairs."

"There you go." She nodded. And just as the beginnings of her next contraction tensed her body, Dan was on the phone, requesting the car; his hand reaching out to hold hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and held tight to his hand; breathing in and out—trying her best to prepare for all that was about to happen.

When the contraction subsided, Blair opened her eyes and looked into Dan's.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Mmm Hmm," she nodded though the pain still lingered.

"Okay," he rubbed her hand in both of his. "The car is downstairs …" Dan trailed off, watching Blair turn back to look into the house. He waited as she looked around, taking in the sight one last time before everything about their family changed. Her eyes welled up with tears as a smile fluttered to her lips.

"This Christmas…" She whispered and wiped at her eyes before turning to face him. "This Christmas…it'll be four of us…"

"Yeah," Dan breathed as his hands reached out to cup her face. He leaned in to kiss her one more time. "It's surreal, isn't it?" He smiled down at her and kissed her again. Blair nodded and pulled his hands into hers.

"Okay," she sniffed and took control of her emotions and the moment. "Okay. Come on Humphrey. The car is waiting and these…_boys_…." Dan couldn't help but chuckle at how her voice still turned whenever she acknowledged the gender of the twins. "These boys are ready to come out."

"Well okay then," Dan opened the door for her. "Let's do this." With a nod and a smile, Blair stepped through their door and towards the elevator. And the Humphreys were on their way; to the hospital, to meet their children, to one of the longest days neither of them would ever forget.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The trip to the hospital was shorter than Blair had imagined and almost longer than Dan was comfortable with—and, aside from the contractions that accompanied them, it was uneventful. As Blair remained calm and worked her way through at least three contractions, Dan made phone call after phone call; letting everyone else in on what was happening. As instructed, they went to the Baby Center where they met Blair's doctor. She smiled wide and offered congratulations before ushering them into a room. Once in the room, Dan was handed a clipboard of forms to fill out while Blair was given a gown to change into. Blair changed in time to sign the forms and get situated on the bed before the doctor returned to examine her. Her blood pressure and heart rate looked great, the babies both seemed to be doing fine, and she was dilated 4 centimeters—they would be admitting her. The babies were on their way.

The doctor stepped from the room to give a few quick instructions to the staff and then stepped back in to cover a few things with the expectant parents. There were a few more forms to fill out, one of them asking Blair to give permission for Dan to have a bracelet that matched the one the doctor had just attached to her arm—one that would match the two that would soon be attached to their sons. With the slightest of smirks, she pretended to mull it over—but signed the papers. Dan shook his head and narrowed his eyes as the amused doctor attached his bracelet. This was it, she had told him. No turning back.

The doctor offered to have Blair transported in the bed up to the labor and delivery room, but Blair preferred to walk. The doctor agreed and promised to meet them. And then—thirty minutes after they initially arrived—the Humphreys were settled in the room where they would be spending the majority of the day.

And the day began. Blair would move around the room. When she was pacing in front of the large window, he would walk with her (or, when she demanded, stay out of her way). When she took advantage of the large spa-like tub to help ease the tension that came with each contraction, he would sit on the floor next to the tub while she relaxed. And when she was resting in the bed, he would sit in a chair alongside, facing her; his hand stroking hers absentmindedly while he read to her. When a contraction would come, she would reach for him. He would hold her hand and, as she had requested, read to her from any one of the books she had packed to come with them. Though he had initially laughed at the suggestion, she insisted; finding the soft, cadence of his voice to be soothing and grounding. It was there that they were sitting when everyone began to arrive.

Rufus was first, bringing with him Lily and a giddy air that was almost too much for even Dan to handle. He admitted that, without a doubt, he was guaranteed to be the most emotional of all of the grandparents. He hugged Blair and kissed Dan on the forehead; his eyes sparkling with excitement. Lily, drastically more down-to-Earth offered Blair a warm smile and a promise that she would be around the entire day, if for nothing else then to reign in Rufus and keep him under control.

Not long after, all four of Blair's parents tumbled in with warmth and bravado. Since Blair's due date had been so close to the holidays, Harold and Roman had spent the holiday season in New York. They had all enjoyed Thanksgiving together at Dan and Blair's and their time in the city had been great. Blair was happy to see her parents—all of them offering their own unique support and love. And, as hugs and kisses were passed around the room, Blair couldn't help but think that maybe Rufus had some competition for the most emotional of the grandparents. Harold remained a calming presence while Cyrus's joy boomed throughout the room. Eleanor, struggling between wanting to rush in and be there for her daughter and not wanting to step on toes, took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Dan and offered her hand whenever the contractions would roll through.

Serena was next, bringing a sense of calm and peace and a message that Nate was right behind her. Wanting to be there for their friends, they had decided that Evan would go and stay with Nate's mother while they were at the hospital. Nate was delivering him and would be there very shortly. She hugged Dan tight and kissed Blair's head and then, moving to the side, she did what she did best and distracted Blair with light, funny stories.

Finally, and much sooner than expected; Allison and Jenny burst in, thankful they hadn't missed anything. The room was alive with anticipation and love. Once Nate joined the group, it was like a family reunion of sorts—with Blair in the middle breathing through contractions and Dan at her side staying connected to her in a quiet intimate way that one might find uncommon in such a large group.

As the day continued, Blair's initial excitement at the buzz and conversation waned and gave way to irritation and minor frustrations. The room was too hot and then too cold. It was too quiet and then...Nate's watch was too loud. She had been up since four and had been in the hospital for hours. The contractions and the pain associated with them had only increased. She was tired and moody and _huge_...and she was ready for the babies to come.

Dan did his best to be calm and peaceful and to be one step ahead of what she might need. When her eyes began to shift in the awkward silence, he would open his mouth and ask Roman about the renovations to their Paris home. When she began to fidget and shift in the volume of three simultaneous conversations, he would meet Serena's eyes with a pointed look and suggest they all go grab some coffee. Serena, the most sympathetic to the moment, would usher the group out. And Dan and Blair would enjoy the moments of reprieve.

And the day wore on. The contractions stayed steady at four minutes apart for hours. Every thirty minutes her doctor would come in, clear the room-save for Dan-and check for progression. She would smile sympathetically at Blair and tell her that she just wasn't moving very much. Though the contractions were consistent and they were strong, she was still only dilated to 5 centimeters. Though Blair nodded and smiled as the doctor told her to 'hang in there' and be strong, Dan could tell that she was growing frustrated. It was so unlike her to be _slow_ at anything.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked her in a helpless voice.

"You can tell your _son's_ to get their act together and get out here…" She huffed as she calmed down.

"Okay…" Dan smiled and leaned over; his hands spreading across her stomach. "Okay. Hi guys. It's me…your dad…" He couldn't help the way his voice caught as he said it. "The thing is…it's time for you to come out. I know you would rather stay put. I know it's warm and safe and…but you need to come out because—as you are bound to learn sooner or later—your mother usually gets what she wants. And right now, she wants you out. So, why don't we all just pull it together and do as she asked." He leaned closer to place a kiss on her round belly and then looked up at Blair who was smiling.

"Think it will work?" She raised her eyebrows, his request to their unborn children having relaxed her just a bit.

"Sure," Dan shook his head no with a grin. "But people very rarely take me seriously when I'm trying to be forceful. Maybe we should get your mom in here to give it a shot." Blair laughed out loud at the image that evoked. With a light chuckle, Dan moved back to his seat and reached for his book; at least she was laughing.

They had been at the hospital for five hours when the doctor decided to try the first of many steps designed to move things along. Since Blair's water had yet to break, the doctor wanted to force the issue. Again, the room was cleared. Dan stood close to Blair's head and the doctor worked quickly. And the contractions continued.

They had been at the hospital for six hours when the doctor introduced the idea of using the drug Pitocin. It was designed to increase contractions and speed things along. She was concerned that Blair had been having contractions for so many hours without much progression. She was concerned that the babies were now in fluid-less sacks with still no gains in dilation. Her concern translated to Blair's concern which translated to Dan's need to gather his wits and dig in. Blair only thought for a moment before she agreed. Soon, the drugs were being pushed into her IV and even sooner—she could feel their effects.

Throughout the entire day the doctor had continued to offer Blair some sort of pain relief ranging from a general pain pill to a full on epidural. Dan, having thought Blair would be eager to relieve the pain, was surprised to find her resistant. But as the day wore on, she began to waver. She had been up for close to twelve hours. She had been receiving contraction inducing drugs for an hour and she still had only dilated to six centimeters. And finally, after she snapped and roared at their family and friends—banishing them all from the room—she fell back onto the bed with tears on her cheeks and her eyes closed. Dan remained silent, holding her hand in his, and let her have a moment to breath.

There was slight knock on the door before Nate and Serena (who had been gone when Blair had cracked) peeked in with matching smiles. Dan held his breath as Blair opened her eyes. And when she smiled and waved them in, he couldn't help the shock that moved to his eyes. They slipped into the room with the doctor right behind them.

"So…" The doctor moved closer to Blair, taking the hand that wasn't in Dan's into hers. "Your mother told me that you're having a hard time…"

"Of course she did," Blair huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah," the doctor laughed lightly. "Moms can be a little over-protective at times, I know. But she's just worried about you and she hates to see you in so much pain." And Dan was amazed at the way this woman managed to tell Blair about her mother's indiscretion without riling Blair up even further. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to revisit the option of some pain management. I know that you were initially opposed to it, but I have to tell you…things are moving pretty slow and the contractions are only going to get more intense and more painful. And we still have to deliver these babies."

"We?" Blair glared at the doctor for the briefest of moments before she laid back on the bed in resignation. "Fine…fine. You're right. I…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll take the epidural." Dan noticed the tone in her voice; she wasn't exactly thrilled with this decision. The doctor smiled and nodded before she slipped from the room to make the necessary arrangements. Blair opened her eyes and looked from Serena to Nate to Dan.

"Do you think I'm taking the easy way out?" Her eyes were wide, her face vulnerable.

"No way." Dan shook his head immediately.

"Nope," Serena echoed.

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Absolutely." Dan answered honestly. "I would have had one a _long_ time ago."

"I **DID** have one a long time ago," Nate offered with a grin. Blair laughed out loud and tossed a pillow towards Nate.

Thankfully the doctor returned in no time with an anesthesiologist. She asked Nate and Serena to step out of the room and helped Blair move into an upright position. Dan sat backwards in a chair that had been place in front of Blair. She leaned over as instructed while the doctor worked; meeting Dan's eyes and taking deep breaths. After the epidural was in place, Blair relaxed back onto the bed and the doctor checked her and the babies' vital signs. After suggesting the couple take a few moments alone to get Blair to relax, she slipped from the room; leaving Dan and Blair alone.

Taking his spot on the chair next to her, Dan reached for her hand. Her eyes remained closed as he stroked her palm—wishing the fluid would move quicker. "Hey…" He breathed, afraid to disrupt her.

"Will you…" She cleared her throat and turned her face towards him, her eyes remained closed. "Will you read to me for just a bit while it all kicks in?" Dan pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss and reached for a book. Settling into his seat, his hand in contact with hers the entire time, he began to read,

"_Was his life nothing? Had he nothing to show, no work? He did not count his work, anyone could have done it. What had he known, but the long, marital embrace with his wife_." Blair chuckled; recognizing the words from The Rainbow—the gift she had given him on his first birthday as her boyfriend. Dan smiled wide and continued, "_Curious, that this was what his life amounted to! At any rate, it was something, it was eternal." _He could feel Blair's body relax; even her hand felt less tense as she laid there. "_He would say so to anybody, and be proud of it. He lay with his wife in his arms, and she was still his fulfillment, just the same as ever. And that was the be-all and the end-all.._." Dan's voice trailed off as Blair's eyes opened. "Better?" He raised his eyebrows.

"So much better…" She nodded sleepily; tugging his hand to bring him to a standing position. She tilted her lips up to his and he leaned down to kiss her.

"So the epidural is working?" He stayed close as his eyes scanned her face.

"It is," she sighed. "So well, in fact, I think you might be able to let everyone back in."

"You sure?" Dan smiled. "I mean…Nate is still wearing that incredibly noisy watch."

"Ha!" Blair laughed; the pain fading from her voice, from her eyes. "I do think he wore that just to annoy me."

"I think so too," Dan leaned to kiss her one more time before stepping away. "I'll just go and gather the troops."

"Okay," she nodded. "Thank you, Humphrey."

"Don't mention it." Dan slipped quickly from the room and quickly returned; with visitors. Eleanor offered apologies and hugs and soon the room was back to its happy, mellow murmur. And the contractions continued.

As the time ticked by, the doctor's presence began to increase. The water had been broke, the Pitocin had been pushed and, though the contractions were incredibly strong and regular…Blair simply wasn't progressing. As a shift change occurred new nurses introduced themselves to the group and acquainting themselves to Blair's body.

Finally, at 11pm-14 hours after they were admitted, the doctor came back in and with a comforting smile she spoke to Blair. She wanted to check on Blair and the babies and she wanted the couple to get into the headspace where they could talk with her about considering a C-Section. Blair was initially resistant; she had hoped to have these babies naturally—fearing the surgery and the recovery time, cautious about potential hazards to the babies. The doctor explained that the babies had been trying to get out for a long time and, despite all they were doing, Blair simply was not progressing like they would like. They had no idea how much longer it would take and, though the babies were okay at the moment, the longer they were inside without fluid, the higher risk of infection there was. It was her recommendation that they move forward and take the babies out, but ultimately it was Blair's decision. She patted Blair's hand and stepped from the room. Blair met and held Dan's eyes and, without looking at anyone else, she asked the group to clear the room. Dan waited until the last person was gone and the door was closed before he dared to breath.

"So…" He squeezed her hand in his. Blair blinked back a tear and took a shaky breath—neither things that were lost on Dan. "How you doing Waldorf?" He moved to sit on the side of her bed.

"I'm…" Blair looked down at their hands clasped together between them. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I've never had surgery before..." Her voice was soft as she admitted it.

"Never?" He questioned. "Not even your tonsils or…"

"Never," she shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm just a little scared. What happens if something goes wrong? What happens if they cut too far and they hit one of the boys? What happens if they sever a nerve and I can't walk again? What happens if I get an infection and…" She trailed off, her mind working overtime. "I'm scared, Dan."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and moved even closer to her, rubbing her hands between his. "Okay…I know you're scared. I…I'm scared too. And I suppose all of those things could happen…"

"Not helping," she glared at him.

"Okay," he laughed nervously. "Okay…how about this…though all of those things are _possible_…what we **know** now to be true is that the doctor is recommending a C-section. We have met with her enough to know that this is not something she does lightly. She wouldn't recommend it if she really didn't think it was what was best for you and the boys. And…" Dan ran his hand protectively over her stomach. "They have been in there a long time trying to get out….and you have been trying for a long time to get them out…it might be nice to finally have them out here…and you in some sort of relief…"

"This is hard for you, isn't it," Blair commented; surprised to find that this was the first time she was noticing the stress this might be having on him; the rumpled hair, the creased forehead.

"What?" Dan laughed. "I am absolutely NOT going to the guy who, in the middle of his wife's day long labor, complains about how hard this is for _him_…"

"I know," Blair studied him. "But you are worried, aren't you."

"Of course I am," he admitted, his eyes connecting with hers. "Of course I'm worried about you and about the boys." Blair nodded and the room fell silent. She watched him for another moment before she smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Let's…" She took a deep breath. "Will you get the doctor back in here? Let's go ahead and do the C Section."

Dan stepped from the room to bring the group back in and to let the doctor know their decision. The room flooded with people; alive with excitement and action. And then it was like they were living an entirely different day. It was the oddest thing, how the slowest day they had ever had turned into such a bustle of motion in the snap of their fingers. Blair barely had time to digest what was about to occur before it was occurring at record speed.

Upon hearing the word 'go' from Dan, the team moved quickly; preparing Blair to be moved. A nurse handed Dan scrubs and told him to put them on quickly, he was going to meet his children. Serena helped Blair adjust her mess of a pony tail while Rufus and Allison helped Dan with the ties on his scrubs and mask. Blair received hugs and kisses from everyone in the room and then...with Dan walking tall beside her, they wheeled her from the room leaving all of their family behind to wait.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inside the Operating Room, they were greeted with a slap of cold air and bright lights and a whole new team of people. Within minutes they had her moved to the new table, draped with sheets of blue-blocking her view of the action—and prepped for surgery. Dan was given a seat next to her head and, after triple checking the effectiveness of the meds, the doctor smiled at Blair, lifted a scalpel and the procedure began. There was beeping and swooshing; cutting and pulling and, on more than one occasion, Dan felt the overwhelming urge to tell the surgeon to _take it easy_. But, recognizing his absolute lack of medical expertise, he refrained...choosing instead to what he knew how to do. Leaning close to Blair, he stroked her cheek and repeated, from memory, the passage in his journal from the day they decided to start trying to get pregnant.

"_We're going to have a baby…"_ Dan's voice was low. "_We have decided to try to have a baby…and I had no idea just how different it would feel. Not just in the physical sense—though that feels different too_." He watched as a smug smile tugged at Blair's lips. "_But it feels different. Knowing that what we're doing, what we've done, what we're about to do…knowing that we could be creating a person—it's humbling, in a euphoric sort of way. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Maybe Blair has always known she had this amazing power inside of her…"_ Dan's voice caught in his throat as it hit him; this amazing power Blair had inside of her, this amazing thing that was happening in that moment. As Blair's eyes washed over him, a light laughter broke from her mouth.

"What?" He spoke softly to her, his eyes peeking out between the blue of his ensemble. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...I told you this morning that I didn't want to deliver these babies with you standing next to me in pajamas and frizzy hair and look..." Dan's eyes traveled over his blue scrubs, his free hand reaching up to the net that covered his curls—fuzzy from his hands going through them.

"Well..." His hand tightened around hers. "I am sitting...if that makes any sort of difference."

"I love you." Blair blinked back tears and smiled up at him gratefully.

"I love you too." Dan kissed her forehead and before he could continue from his journal, the doctor interrupted their moment.

"Blair," she spoke with authority and warmth. "You are going to feel a little bit of pressure here for a moment…" Blair nodded and the doctor moved and then…just after midnight on December 22nd…she pulled the babies, first one and then the other, out and away from Blair's warm body and into the sharp cold air of the Operating Room. Blair was speechless. Dan was breathless. And neither of them had any clue how that had ever imagined _not_doing this.

The nurses, called to the table by the tiny wails, held both boys out to give Blair a quick glance before wooshing them off to be checked out while the surgeons finished up with Blair. Blair nudged Dan, momentarily stunned into stillness, to join them and he did. And when he returned, he was holding one of the boys and the nurse that followed right behind him held the other. And Blair completely lost her heart. They were perfect. Though she hadn't held them yet, she hadn't counted their fingers and toes, she hadn't even looked them over to see their small little intricacies—she knew they were perfect. They were hers. They were _Dan's_. How could they not be?

Very quickly Blair was sewn up and in a flash, they were wheeling her to a recovery area where the nurses would be weighing and measuring the boys, checking their APGAR scores and assigning wrist bands to the twins. It was warmer than the operating room and they were off in their own corner. Blair, finally able to sit up in the bed, watched with her new-found, though not entirely surprising, mama bear eye as the nurses moved the boys around; checking for this or that. Dan, able to discard his hair net and mask, was snapping photos of the moment, completely enthralled with the twins. Finally—after a long day of labor and the quickest snap of a surgery—the nurses brought the boys to the new parents; handing one to each of them before they stepped away allowing them a private moment as a new family.

"Oh my God…" Dan spoke softly as his eyes worshipped the tiny bundle in his arms. "They are here…"

"They are so tiny…" Blair whispered, pressing her nose to her son's skin and inhaling. As the euphoria overtook her system, she wondered if there was something in the makeup of babies, something in their design that made their smell so enticing, so alluring—as to ensure their love and protection. Nuzzling closer, she decided it didn't matter. Trick or not, she was hooked.

"So," the nurse approached them with a cautious smile. "Do you know their names yet?" Blair opened her eyes and looked from one tiny baby to the other. The little man in her arms was snuggled tight and warm and had barely opened his mouth to yawn. And the little man in Dan's arms seemed to be adjusting constantly; his foot already managing to kick free of the expertly tucked blanket. Meeting Dan's eyes, they shared a knowing laugh.

"I do know their names," Blair took a deep breath and nodded towards Dan. "He is holding Jackson Waldorf Humphrey and this little guy…" She smiled down at him. "He is Joshua Lawrence Humphrey."

"Lawrence?" Dan raised his eyebrows as the nurse slipped away to take care of the names. "As in DH?"

"The one and only…" Blair met his eyes and shrugged lightly. "I've been tossing around authors for a while and when you read from The Rainbow today…" She leaned to kiss Joshua's forehead again.

"It's perfect," Dan moved closer to her as his hands moved to adjust the blanket his son…Jackson…had managed to muss.

"Trade me?" Blair looked between the two boys. With a nod, Dan did as she asked; carefully shuffling the boys between them. The nurse returned and added new bracelets to the boys, correctly assigning their names. She told them it would be a few more moments before they could move them all to the room they would be staying in; a few more moments before they could see their family and friends and then she slipped away.

"Can you believe this?" Blair looked up to Dan then, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"How amazing you are?" He grinned. "I know it's going to sound crazy, because I've always found you pretty amazing…"

"Always?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"But no….I had no idea, until today, just how…" Dan unexpectedly choked up. "God Blair…you are _amazing_…." The tears in his eyes brought tears to hers. "You labored all day and then…"

"I was actually talking about them…" Her eyes passed over Joshua and Jackson.

"I don't care," he leaned to press his lips firmly to hers. Moving only a fraction of an inch away from her, he smiled. "Marry me?" Blair chuckled lightly.

"I don't know if I can," she sighed happily. "You see, I'm absolutely in love with two other men…"

"Oh yeah?" Dan laughed and stepped away; the deep rumble in his chest causing Joshua to stir. "You sure about that Waldorf? You know…they **are** _boys_…" He placed a kiss on Joshua's forehead. "And I did see a woman in labor down the hall from us. Maybe she had a girl. I could just switch one of these out for…"

"One of _**these**_?" Blair looked up to him with her perfected glare in place. "You hush your mouth Humphrey. These are my boys. **My** boys. They are tiny and perfect and they are mine. Don't you dare even suggest that…" Dan's lips moved back to hers with a grin.

"Okay, okay…" He kissed her again. "We'll take these ones home. If you insist."

"I do." She nuzzled into the dark mass of curls on Jackson's head and inhaled.

"Okay," the nurse returned. "I'm ready to take mom and the twins up to your room." She smiled wide at the new family. "Dad?" She looked to Dan whose grin spread even wider. "Why don't you go let your fans in on the good news and then meet us up on the maternity floor in 345."

"Okay," Dan nodded and passed Joshua back to the nurse. He watched as she collected Jackson from Blair and nestled the boys together in the small, traveling bed next to Blair's. Moving to Blair, his focus turned only to her; cupping her face in his hands. "I'll see you in minutes."

"Okay," she nodded as he leaned to kiss her.

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too," she returned the kiss with one of her own. "No go…tell everyone the news." With one last kiss to her forehead, Dan leaned to kiss each of the boys on the head, chuckling at how Jackson had already managed to lose his hat. He placed it back on and marveled at how they both already had such personalities.

Fueled by excitement and determination, Dan moved out of the recovery area and navigated through the hallways to the waiting area he was told the family would be in. Taking a deep breath, he stepped slowly through the door. There was the briefest, split second before nobody saw him; the briefest of moments when he witnessed his father talking close with Eleanor, Lily telling Jenny something that looked like it was meant to be a secret, Harold making Allison laugh, and Nate—twirling two cigars between his fingers. And just as Dan was about to chuckle quietly to himself, Serena perked up in her seat and called out,

"Dan!" Her finger pointed in his direction; as though the others wouldn't have been able to spot him. And the room erupted. Chairs were abandoned, parents rushed forward, Nate clapped his hands together. With a wide smile, Dan managed to get them to quiet long enough to tell them that Blair, Jackson, and Joshua were all perfect; healthy and lovely and on their way upstairs. And then, after fielding ten warm hugs and a whole slew of kisses, he lead the group to the third floor and into their new room. Blair looked up from the bed with a sleepy, but happy smile and motioned everyone in. She had moved the boys to her bed and was watching them with an adoration she had never quite felt before in her life.

One after another, their family met the newest members. Eleanor fretted over her daughter, smoothing hair from her forehead. Rufus, true to his word, was an emotional mess as he watched his son hold _his_ sons while Allison snapped photo after photo. Jenny cautiously held first Joshua and then Jackson while Cyrus—quite boisterously—hugged them both at the same time. It was quite the scene, welcoming the boys to the group. Slowly, and with great regret, the visitors began to fade. It was late and they had all been there for hours. And Blair—strong, resilient, beautiful Blair—was exhausted. One by one, everyone drifted from their room with hugs and kisses and promises to return.

And finally, finally, the Humphreys—all four of them—were alone in their room for the very first time. Dan stared lovingly at his wife, watching as each blink she took grew heavier and heavier. Not wanting to disrupt her much needed—and overly deserved—slip into slumber, Dan moved the boys carefully back to their own bed; snuggling them close together. He tucked Blair's blankets up around her and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. Moving back to the twins, he kissed them both, readjusted Jackson's hat, again, and moved to the bed the hospital staff had made up for him.

After Blair and the babies are all finally asleep, Dan reclined back in his bed. Making himself comfortable, he pulled out his notebook. He knew he should be sleeping. He knew that sleep was a sought after commodity with newborn babies—and they now had two. But there was simply no way he could end this day without marking it in their history. With a stifled yawn, he opened his notebook and began his journal entry with a quote he saw posted in the halls of the hospital from Laurie Stavoe Harm, "_There is a secret in our culture, And it's not that childbirth is painful, It's that women are strong._" He quickly wrote down a few, important details and then, quite suddenly, the weight of the day caught up with him. Tears sprang to his eyes and his heart swelled in his chest. He looked out at his family and closed the book. He had the important details down and he could revisit it in the morning. But, for now, there were just some moments that words failed to adequately address. As Dan settled into his bed and let it all sink in, he let a few tears slip through his eyes before wiping the away and sighing…with an enormous sense of relief, love and completion.

Date three hundred and thirty three began at four in the morning with Blair alone in the office timing contractions. And it ended almost twenty four hours later in the hospital with a whole slew of Humphreys. Dan had learned so many important things that day…but the one that would stick out above the rest was that—no matter how many times they battled, no matter what he would grow to learn, he had discovered that night that Blair would always be the more amazing of the two, she would always be the stronger, the braver. And Dan simply could not be happier.

**The End (of this chapter)**

**Let me know what you think!**

***The passage Dan read is from The Rainbow by DH Lawrence**


	60. The Three Hundred and Forty Second

**A/N: I have to admit, I have had moments where I have thought…that maybe this story should be over. I think that the show is doing a pretty good job of putting the two of them together, I am not sure what I add anymore. And readers seem to be dwindling and…I had thought I might be finished. But. I'm here. I'm going to keep going. I hope that you're happy about that. **

**A/N 2: Sorry it's been so long. Life has kept me busy and…I've actually started writing my own story…with my own characters. So I had a bit of a hiatus. But I'm settling in. I hope you like it. Thank you. Thank you very much, for continuing to read.**

**The Three Hundred and Forty Second**

The Three Hundred and Forty Second date found Dan and Blair firmly entrenched in their new roles. Nine months had passed since they saw the arrival of Joshua and Jackson. And everything had warmed into this bright, wonderful version of their lives—a version they had not ever dared to imagine.

The hardcover version of Dan's first novel stayed at the top of the Bestseller List for over thirty weeks before it began to dwindle; only to rebound with the paperback edition. To absolutely nobody's surprise, Dan was a success. He had done a few print interviews, a couple of local television spots, and—when the twins were two months old—went on a signing tour. Though he had initially been nervous and the slightest bit reluctant, he was settling into his newfound status with aplomb. The publisher was happy, his editor was proud, and his agent was ecstatic. A second novel had been ordered and he finally felt comfortable telling people, when they asked what he did for a living, that he was an _author_. No smirks. No shrugs. No explanations. He was an author—and a great one, at that.

Dan was not the only Humphrey creating legacies. While he channeled his creativity into the words he typed late into the night, Blair was channeling hers into creating The W Foundation. She had held three Board of Directors meetings, conferencing in Chuck and Eva, and had moved forward with their few solid plans and miles of her own vision. She had secured a location, she had headhunted for staff, and she had begun the process of rolling out this massive idea that would become such a staple in all of their lives.

And lastly, but most definitely not least, were their most coveted of roles. Dan and Blair were no longer two separate entities. They were no longer just lovers. They were no longer just newlyweds. They were so much more than that. They were _parents_. They were the head of a family.

They were tired. The twins were cleared to go home on the day before Christmas. The nurse had delivered Blair to the entrance in a wheelchair (it was hospital policy) where Dan greeted her and the boys with his Christmas present to the family; a white Mercedes G-class SUV he had picked out—knowing fully well they wouldn't want to transport the twins around the city in taxis and town cars.

While Serena kept Blair company in the hospital, he had slipped out, taking Lily along for assistance and guidance. He had insisted they needed a **car** and Lily had insisted they needed a _statement_. Making the biggest purchase he had ever made without his wife, Dan had signed the papers and handed over the bank-approved check and they had driven off in the most luxurious vehicle he had ever imagined owning. It seemed like it was too much; that the car would never quite live up to the expectations of the price tag. But, in the quietest space in his mind, he had to admit—he loved it. It was beautiful, the seats were like heaven, and the power that the engine held was begging to be let loose (of course, as an added bonus, Nate was infinitely jealous). And, as he worked with the hospital personnel to correctly install the two infant car seats—it was the safest thing he could be driving. And ultimately that was what mattered the most. The feeling of security he had when he strapped Jackson and Joshua in the back seat, the smile of approval from Blair—Dan knew then that he had made the right decision. He promptly sent Lily a handwritten thank you and a well-deserved bottle of 98 Petrus Pomerol for her expert advice.

Christmas that year was a low-key but overly-joyous event. Everyone gathered at the Humphrey household in a casual warmth. The grandparents fought for cuddling time while Evan inquired as to when exactly the babies would be ready to play with him. There was an abundance of gifts for the children and no short amount of love to pass around. And Blair, still in a euphoric-sleepless state, managed to sneak in a nap while there were so many others there to attend to the little ones.

The first two weeks were…rough. The boys were adjusting to their new surroundings and it turns out that what was true in the womb was true outside. Joshua was quiet—mostly content to sleep soundly and feed on the schedule Blair had developed for him. But Jackson was the opposite. He broke all of the general consensus regarding newborns. He hated being swaddled and preferred, instead, to sprawl out; often taking up twice as much space as his brother. He woke up every two hours with a blood-curdling scream that Dan insisted he had inherited directly from Blair. And there was absolutely nothing scheduled about his feeding requests. He was demanding and insistent. There was a battle of wills at the Humphrey household. Since Blair was nursing the boys, she had to wake every time they woke. And since Dan was Dan, he was awake too. He would change diapers, adjust Jackson's clothing, and hand them to Blair. And, while she rocked and fed them, Dan would slump into the second rocking-glider and read softly; luring all of them back to sleep. Suffice it to say that there was not much else done in the Humphrey household for at least two weeks.

Around week four, the boys settled into their new home, their new lives. Jackson and Blair reconciled their differences. Blair had eased up a bit on her schedule and Jackson had let go of his alarming scream and moved, instead, towards a gurgling coo. They were both feeding regularly. They were sleeping for at least four hours at a time. And Dan and Blair were slowly moving back towards normal.

At two months there were checkups in abundance. Dan took the boys to the pediatrician where he smiled with pride to learn that the smiling twosome had surpassed milestones at a quick rate—and where he grimaced in pain when the nurses administered rounds of shots. Blair took herself to her doctor where she was told everything was healing very well and, should she be interested, she could return to regular sexual activity. Though the doctor was quick to warn against getting pregnant anytime soon—Blair about fell over in laughter at the absurdity of the thought.

At six months both boys were laughing. They would watch Dan in awe as he animatedly read book after book. They would clap their hands together when Blair would make animal noises; something she made Dan swear he would take to his grave. Breastfeeding had come to a disappointing end around month six giving way to bottles and the occasional solid food treats. Though Blair was surprisingly saddened by this, Dan was secretly happy—loving the bond that bottle time offered him with his sons. And Jackson and Joshua had already developed personalities all their own. Jackson ate absolutely everything that was put in front of him while Joshua was much more picky, mastering a definitive head shake. Joshua preferred to relax in comfort, studying a mobile, toy, or book for long periods of time while Jackson—the first to master rolling over—could often be found under tables or chairs or, only once when Dan turned his head for the briefest moment, wedged between the wall and the refrigerator. As the boys grew more independent, Dan and Blair returned intermittently to their work. Dan would spend mornings working on his next novel while Blair would take the afternoons to focus on The W Foundation. But the evenings…they were reserved strictly for family.

By nine months, the Humphrey household had changed drastically. Dan had baby-proofed every possible surface, opening, hinge, cabinet, door, corner, and heavy item he could find. And then Blair went through to check his work. It was of vital importance. Both boys were crawling and while Joshua was walking around while holding onto furniture, Blair was quite certain that Jackson was just going to stand up one day and start running. Their quirks were beginning to really stand out as well. Joshua would pull book after book from the shelves, flop it into Dan's lap and do the sign language sign for 'more.' Dan would chuckle, make an under-his-breath comment about being just like his mother, and read book after book to the appreciative toddler. Jackson was becoming quite the comedian. He would pay excellent attention to Dan, Blair and Joshua and—once he found something that made any of them laugh—he would repeat it over and over again, watching for their reactions. They could both say a few words; 'no', 'baba', and—much to Blair's delight—'mama'. And Jackson, funny little man that he was, would often call out for 'kitty'—though they had zero cats. Yes, the boys had their own personalities and they seemed to be the most wonderful mash up of their parents' eccentricities. The boys were nine months old when date Three Hundred and Forty Two rolled around.

The Three Hundred and Forty Second Date was a night for Blair to shine. It was the premier Gala Fundraiser for The W Foundation. Everything was ready to go, including the elaborate white tie event that she had spent the last few months planning. With Joshua cooing from his play mat and Jackson rolling under the couch, Blair had planned away. She wouldn't be too surprised if one of the twins said 'champagne' before grandpa—dashing the high hopes of four grown men. Putting together The W Foundation had been a labor of love. While Blair had stood at the helm, she was not working alone in her endeavors. While Chuck worked to secure the building she set her mind on, Nate and his grandfather's firm secured the name and branding information. Serena screened and selected an amazing publicist and Dan wrote the most moving freelance article for The Times; bringing Blair to near tears during her edit. It had taken time and effort, but The W Foundation was ready to open its doors. And, in true Blair fashion, that could only mean one thing; a gala to end all galas. While the Foundation had been a group effort, the premier was strictly Blair's. She had grand ideas; fun, lively plans that she moved into place. And every last detail was chosen in a mindful way. The launch date of The W Foundation was strategically chosen; the two year anniversary of the day Serena began treatment. It also happened to be the day immediately after Dan and Blair's third anniversary—which Dan agreed could be celebrated after the premier, much to Blair's relief. The event would be held at The Met; with dinner on The Iris and B. Gerald Cantor Roof Garden and after dinner events inside The Charles Engelhard Court in the American Wing. For their entertainment, Blair had orchestrated the most lavish carnival atmosphere Dan had ever laid witness to. There would be expensive prizes, gourmet cotton candy, and a celebrity auction event that would leave New York laughing for weeks to come.

Dan could remember, with great detail, the reaction from the group when Blair had suggested it. They had been sitting in their office with Nate and Serena while linked to Chuck and Eva via skype. She had just finished telling them about her opening speech, the other speakers—all Cancer survivors when she put her pen down next to her notebook and, leaning back in her chair, she very matter-of-factly announced her plans for the evening's big fundraiser. Nate had nearly choked on his drink.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"You heard me," Blair set her eyes on him.

"Blair, a dunk tank?" Serena had a small smile on her lips at the thought.

"That's right," she nodded. "Guests will bid to win three balls; three chances to dunk various people. If they miss all three times—then that's it. But if they make it…I mean, can you imagine the publicity?"

"And you think you're going to be able to convince Mayor Bloomberg to sit in a dunk tank?" The doubt in Chuck's voice could be heard over the thousands of miles between them.

"I think I already did," Blair replied without a blink.

"No shit?" Nate was impressed.

"As has Alex Rodriguez," Blair continued on, ignoring Nate. "Tina Fey, Katie Couric, and Neil Patrick Harris."

"Wow…" The pride in Dan's voice was loud and clear.

"How did you…" Serena started.

"It's for a good cause," Blair explained. "A cause they all believe in. And they are locals, they want to support a New York based foundation such as this. And they should bring in a lot of money. Who doesn't want to dunk Mayor Bloomberg?"

"Or Alex Rodriguez," Nate offered with a smirk.

"I can't even imagine getting in a dunk tank," Serena confessed with a laugh.

"Me neither," Blair sneered slightly as the image flashed across her mind.

"Now there's something I would pay to see," Nate laughed. "Blair Waldorf…"

"Humphrey," she corrected with a suspicious tone. Nate rolled his eyes and continued.

"The Queen of the upper east side…in a dunk tank."

"You're out of your mind Archibald," Blair laughed at the absurdity, but the others sat in contemplation; their minds inching towards a suggestion. Serena had been the one to finally suggest it.

"You know…maybe you should."

"Should?"

"As the hostess of the event, as the Board President…" Serena's lips pulled into a sweet smile. "Maybe you should be the first to step into the dunk tank; start the bidding…." She began to weaken under Blair's increasing glare. "Show them how it's done?"

"Excuse me?" Blair's voice was pointed.

"No, no," Chuck spoke up. "Serena may be on to something."

"Of course you think that," Blair snapped at the computer and turned back to the group in front of her. "You must be joking. We have…honest to God celebrities lined up. Who in the world is going to want to waste their money on _**me**_?"

"Oh I don't know," Nate pretended to mull it over. "Only everyone we know, only everyone in the Upper East Side—only everyone on the invite list…"

"Well, except for maybe A-Rod," Dan offered under his breath. "I doubt he has a beef with Blair…"

"Are you supporting this?" Blair turned to her husband with wide, accusing eyes.

"I…" He stalled.

"Spit it out Humphrey."

"Well," Dan's posture straightened. "It's not a terrible idea. It is your event and it would be a sign of solidarity…and…it would be more money for the foundation."

"This is ridiculous," Blair shook her head. "I cannot believe we are even discussing this. Actually, you know what, we aren't discussing this. We're tabling that discussion and moving on to…" And then, with a victorious grin, Nate Archibald said the words that would ultimately bring Blair to do something she would never have imagined.

"You're not _scared_ are you?"

It was that conversation, that moment, which stuck out in Blair's mind as she dressed for the premier that night. Yes, she had purchased clothing with The W Foundation logo for all of the dunk tank participants (herself included) to wear during the auction. But even if her clothes were spared, her hair was bound to be damaged. While she primped and prepared for the evening, she held out the slightest bit of hope that whomever won the three balls meant for her would be a horrible aim.

Allison, Jenny, and Spencer (a new _friend _of Allison's) had come to the city for the weekend and were staying with them that night. They would be entertaining the boys while Blair and Dan went to the premier of The Foundation and, since the event would most likely run into the wee hours, they would be sleeping over to watch after them. As always, Jenny and Allison were thrilled to spend time with Joshua and Jackson and the boys were ecstatic; clapping their hands with giggles when the two women walked into their home. Spencer had been in the picture for about six months. Blair thought he had zero style, but he was nice, well-read, and he entertained the boys with a few small but fun magic tricks that he knew. Though Dan didn't know him incredibly well, Jenny liked him and there was something about the way Allison looked at him that made Dan feel like he was going to be around for a while. At any rate, he would be staying—along with Jenny and Allison—with Joshua and Jackson for the night while Blair and Dan enjoyed a night out.

Blair's smile was alive with excitement as she looked over her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The weight she had gained with the twins had faded; leaving her healthy and curvy. Her hair seemed smoother, more silky and she glowed. She hated the reference, had hated it when people had told her that when she was pregnant. But looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit; she had a glow to her. And every bit of sparkle could be attributed to how complete her life felt in that moment; her education complete, the Foundation ready to launch, and her boys—all three of them—happy and healthy and oh so adorable.

Her eyes flashed as Dan stepped into the bathroom behind her. He was dressed and groomed and ready to go. Looking her over with approval, he moved more slowly.

"Mmmm….You look…" His words were cut short as his lips met the skin behind her ear; skin left bare by her upswept do.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," her head tilted slightly, making way for his.

"You should," his hand reached out behind him to shut and lock the bathroom door. Blair let out a giggle as his lips returned to their previous mission.

"Humphrey," she moaned, barely in protest.

"We have plenty of time," he countered before she could offer an objection.

"But the boys…"

"Are busy with my mom and Jenny and…" With that, she completely turned around, moving her hot flesh away from him, pushing on his chest to move him away. "Blair…" He groaned as she walked past him into their room.

"In the bathroom," she chastised, shaking her head. "While your family is just beyond…"

"Excuse me?" He cut her off with an amused grin. "I would like to take this moment to remind you of a little trip we took to Hudson our first Christmas after we were married. Our room was right down the hall from my mother and you didn't seem to…"

"Mamamamamamamamamamamamamama…." And, as had become the norm for them, Dan's advances were halted by their oldest (though only by a little) son crawling into their room at full speed. Blair's face shone in delight; her eyes bright, smile wide. Dan grew warm inside as he watched his wife—elegant dress and all—kneel down to swoop Jackson up into her arms; nuzzling his neck as she lifted him. Jackson squealed in delight.

"Where did your grandma go, little man?" Dan smiled at the boy while he stroked his chubby little foot sticking out from around Blair's side.

"Right here…" Allison's voiced called as she stepped into the room with Jenny right behind her with Joshua cuddled close. "Sorry. He got away from me." Allison explained with a warm grin on her face.

"Don't be sorry," Blair's smile never left Jackson's face. "I am never too busy to kiss my boys." Dan opened his mouth to object, but shut it when he caught a glance from his wife before she leaned to give Joshua some loving.

"They are moving around so much!" Jenny commented as Joshua reached his arms out to Dan—who happily pulled him into his arms.

"I know." Dan nodded. "I don't know what we're going to do once they both start walking."

"Ha!" Allison laughed as she smoothed Jackson's curls. "I spent years trying to get you two to walk and talk…" She glanced between Dan and Jenny. "And the rest of your lives trying to get you to sit down and be quiet." Laughter rumbled through the room as Blair's eyes met Dan's with a knowing look; of love and sarcasm.

"Yes, well, nice try." He smiled at his mother and kissed Joshua's cheeks. "Okay boys. Mom and dad need to be going."

As Dan and Blair said their good-byes to Joshua and Jackson, Dan could see that it was hard for Blair—that there was a part of her that wanted to slip off the dress and stay home; cuddling and reading little board books with the boys. But, as they reminded his mother of Jackson's penchant for trouble and Joshua's curiosity about the dishwasher, he squeezed her hand in support and steered her towards the elevator. And the boys, safe in the arms of Grandma and Aunt Jenny, were already laughing; dismissive of their parents' leave.

Once inside, Blair sighed deeply; letting the tension ease from her shoulders and drawing her focus from her family and to the Foundation—at least for the night. She smiled up at him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and returned the smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blair looked up at him through her long, thick lashes.

"Sure," he shrugged with a small smile.

"No judging?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"No judging."

"Well…" She sighed; a heavy long, sigh and leaned into him before she lowered her voice, "I have to admit, I am excited for a night out without boys."

"Oh yeah?" Dan chuckled as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby. "You do know that I'm coming with you, right? The tux? The hair?" He waved a hand towards his tamed curls. "You didn't think I was dressed like this just to walk you to the car, did you?"

"Hmmm…" She stifled a laugh. "Good to see you've maintained your sense of humor with two toddlers running around the house."

"Ha!" Dan laughed out loud, as they moved through the main doors with a nod to Thomas. "You should be more impressed that I have not one ounce of baby food or drool on my clothes…or in my hair, really."

"Oh I am." Blair's eyes swept over him with approval. It had been so long since they had dressed up and gone out. So long since it had been just the two of them. And she had to admit, he looked amazing. She had been spending so much time with 'daddy' Dan that the appearance of 'date' Dan was causing a stir in her stomach that hadn't been there for a while.

"Also," Dan's voice lowered as they paused before stepping into the car. "I hope it's not too presumptuous of me…"

"Humphrey," her voice had warning in it.

"I booked us a room for tonight."

"A room?"

"At a hotel," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Yesterday was our anniversary…"

"Yes I know," she interrupted sliding into the car. "We agreed to celebrate another time because tonight is…"

"Yes, I know," he mimicked her; sliding in beside her. "And I'm choosing tonight to give you my gift and…"

"My gift?" Her voice perked up.

"See, I knew you'd come around."

"There is no way you have your journal in that tux…"

"It's in our overnight bag," Dan nodded towards the back of the car as they pulled away from the curb. "In the trunk."

"You packed an overnight bag?"

"Yes."

"You packed for me?" Her nose crinkled.

"I had help," he laughed at the panic in her eyes.

"From _**who**_?" She accused.

"Serena."

"Well," she sighed deeply, pretending to mull it over. "I suppose a night away would be okay."

"You suppose?" He met her eyes and could see a playfulness there; a fun, spirited sparkle that came alive at the thought of uninterrupted sleep, toy free living space, and the lack of a crying-duet-alarm-clock before sunrise.

"At any rate," she shrugged. "You're lucky I have your gift with me."

"Oh you do?" Dan's eyebrows went up as he looked her over. "Where?"

"Seul le temps dira*" She met his eyes with a smirk of her own.

"Così mi uccidi!**" Dan breathed as his head fell back against the seat dramatically. He turned to smile at her; a genuine, heartfelt smile. "I'm proud of you."

"I know," she turned her head to smile back at him. And she did. Dan had been nothing but supportive throughout the entire process. She knew how he felt about her, but that didn't mean she loved hearing about it any less.

"You're amazing," his fingers pulled at hers; joining their hands.

"I know." Blair nodded her agreement as he pulled her hand to his lips.

"Smart, intuitive, a master at event planning…" His voice dropped. "Hot as hell."

"You know…" She breathed as his lips reached her neck. "We have an event to attend."

"I know," he groaned, pulling away from her as the car slowed to a stop in front of The Met. "If I promise that I'll be fast and you'll be satisfied, can we take another loop around the block?"

"So tempting…" she leaned in to kiss him, holding herself back from crawling into his lap and locking the door. "But I can't be late for this. I have to greet everyone and…"

"No need to explain." He smiled wide, a twinkle in his eye.

"You really have a room booked for tonight?"

"I do."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither," he took a deep breath and pulled himself together. "Good luck tonight—though you've never needed it."

"Thank you."

"I love you." And, though he had said those words to her close to a million times, there were still moments when it caught her; momentarily silencing her voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"Well, I'll always need that," her voice was soft for the briefest of moments and then, her business-face took over; nudging him towards the door. "What are you waiting for Humphrey? Let's get in there and host this thing."

"Yes ma'am," he offered a mock salute and opened the door. The driver pulled it open all the way and stood aside for Dan to exit. Though it shouldn't have, the flashbulbs from photographers surprised him. Of course there were paparazzi and media; this event was of massive proportions. Blair had managed to secure appearances by some of New Yorks' elite; athletes, politicians, socialites. Resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair, he put a wide smile on his face and turned to offer his hand to his wife.

When Blair stepped from the car, it was clear she hadn't forgotten there would be cameras. She was beautiful; her smile striking, her dress exquisite. With confidence and grace, and Dan's hand for support she exited the car and linked her arm through his. She recited a few, short sentences that she had memorized—showcasing the mission of the Foundation and all of the supporters she had lined up. With a nod and wave to the small crowd, the Humphreys ascended the candlelit steps of The Met ready for the night ahead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh! I am just so _excited_!" Serena clapped her hands together in such a way that it reminded Dan so much of Evan. Nate laughed lightly at his wife. The six of them, the board, were moving towards their table on the rooftop garden. It was warm outside, with a light breeze and the clouds had gone out of their way to clear the sky. The view was indescribable.

"It really is beautiful Blair," Eva offered, taking the seat Chuck had pulled out for her. They had all gathered before the event. They had greeted their guests as they arrived. They had even posed for a group photo that Blair would enlarge and hang in the halls of The W Foundation; where it would stay until long after she was gone. It was their night and the hum of excitement lived in each of them.

"Thank you," Blair smiled sweetly at the group.

"It will be nice to see the offices tomorrow at the Open House," Chuck took a sip from his glass while Eva smiled approvingly at the salads on the table. Blair grumbled, her eyes moving into a scowl.

"It would be nice if _**Susan**_ hadn't messed up everything with my desk and…"

"It'll be fine," Dan's hand found her knee under the table; hoping to hold off her assistant's eminent death.

"You _still_ don't have a desk?" Nate smirked at her ongoing battle to secure a desk for her office.

"It will be fine." Dan glared at Nate before turning a smile to Blair.

"It better be," she allowed her scowl to remain on her face for one beat longer before it faded; making way for her brilliant smile. "I have to go," she announced to the table. The guests were getting settled—folding their napkins in their laps and beginning the first course—and the evening was set to begin. She turned to her husband. "Wish me luck?"

"Wished." He nodded with adoration and pride. She leaned in to kiss him, lingering long enough that Nate cleared his throat. Then, with a wide grin to the group, she slipped away towards the stage. The music slowed to a stop and Blair, confident and sure, stepped to the center of attention, pulling every set of eyes to her as she opened the book in her hand and began with a quote from Haruki Murakami,

"_And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."_

Dan allowed his eyes to drift from her for the briefest of moments. As she continued on with her speech, introducing The Foundation that had almost become as much her child as Joshua and Jackson were, Dan looked over at their friends. Serena and Nate, Chuck and Eva and he could see it in their eyes too; pride, respect, affection. He looked out over the crowd, watching her with heartfelt smiles. His heart swelled with pride as he turned his attention back to her. She was speaking of friends and family and those solid rocks you hold onto when life is trying to continuously knock you over. She was preparing to introduce the guest speakers she had lined up—all survivors—who would be speaking of the systems and people that helped them get through the most trying time in their lives. As the breeze rustled over the crowd and Blair continued, there was a warmth that settled over the table. Blair remained on stage, even as all eyes turned towards the speaker.

The wait staff began serving the main course and, when Dan glanced down at the plate before him to find none other than Truffle Ravioli, his head snapped up and back in the direction of the kitchen. Reaching for his fork, he tasted. It was his; Giodonne's—of this Dan was certain. And then his eye caught…the flowers on the table…he was most certain he recognized them.

"Oh my…" Dan muttered, loud enough that Serena looked to him; eyebrows raised.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Sorry…" He breathed and turned his smile towards Blair. "I am…okay. I'm great." Flashing a smile at Serena, he refocused his attention; his mind catching details he hadn't thought over until just that moment. Clearly he wasn't the only one thinking of their anniversary that evening.

Blair had chosen her speakers well; of course she had. They were magnificent—holding the attention of the room, pulling on their emotions. It was evident to everyone in the room that this foundation was going to be successful based on the attachment that was formed from the very beginning. As the applause thundered throughout the room, Dan joined all of their guests and rose to his feet; applauding every single ounce of work that had gone into this night—from Blair and from everyone involved.

Blair had directed the masses of people to follow the honored guests and two men who looked like Ringleaders at the Circus. They would be leading the entire group from the roof inside to The Charles Engelhard Court in the American Wing where the carnival was set up and ready to go. Encouraging their friends to continue on, Dan lagged behind; waiting for her. He watched as she cleared her speech notes from the podium and stashed them in her bag. He smiled as she gave a few, last, directives to the staff before she made her way towards him; a hectic sort of smile on her face.

"Did you get the text from Serena?" She called out to him as she approached.

"About meeting out front?" Dan rose to his feet. "I did. What's that all about?"

"No idea," Blair shook her head and moved to step away from him; moved to head from the room. "But let's get out there and…"

"Hold on," his hand reached for her arm, stopping her.

"If you're going to offer me quick and satisfied again, you know I will have to turn you down. I have a whole room full of people and Serena is waiting…" Dan's laughter echoed in the now almost empty room as he shook his head. Blair waited for him to explain.

"I'm on to you," he folded his arms across his chest; a playful gleam in his eye. Blair cocked an eyebrow and waited. He moved closer. "The lights on the steps, the flowers, the red shoes, the _truffle ravioli,"_ he leaned even closer to her. "I sent you Haruki the morning of our wedding…" He could feel her arms chill under his hands. "Are you telling me it's all just a coincidence?"

"Hmmm…" Blair sighed, leaning into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "It would be quite the coincidence, wouldn't it?"

"It really would," he smirked; kissing her lips.

"What can I say? Yesterday was our anniversary; I'm a sentimental woman. You should know that by now Humphrey."

"I really should," he nodded in agreement; while his lips moved to hers for another kiss.

"We need to go now," Blair groaned at her own words; pulling away from him. "The Carnival…and Serena…"

"If I'm quick and you're…" Dan began his proposition from earlier but was quickly silenced by her hand. He could tell, from the frisky look in her eye and the way she bit her lip that it was actually the tiniest bit difficult for her to refuse him. Though she did refuse him. With a stern shake of her head she gestured towards the door. "Fine. But you don't know what you're missing," he grinned, taking her hand in his as they moved to leave the rooftop garden.

"That's where you're wrong," she smiled up at him coyly. "I know exactly what I'm missing. And I do miss it." She kept her face straight as she stepped through the door he held for her. "Promise you'll remind me tonight?" It took Dan ten full seconds to calm himself, take a breath and follow her into the building.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay," Chuck glanced at his watch as the four of them waited on the front steps for Dan and Blair to join them. "This is getting ridiculous. What is taking so long?"

"I don't know," Serena shrugged lightly. The festivities and the wine had eased any bit of tension she held. She was perfectly content to wait for the two missing from their group.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly," Eva ran a calming hand over his shoulder and down his arm. "Blair is very busy with the event. Maybe something came up…"

"There you go," Serena pointed to Eva with a grin. "Maybe they are helping a guest."

"Maybe…" Nate thought for a moment, a smirk creeping onto his face. "Or maybe they're reading a book."

"Nate!" Serena giggled as she swatted at his arm.

"What?" Chuck looked to Nate, his forehead creased in confusion. "Why in the **world** would they be reading a _book_?" Serena giggled again.

"It doesn't mean what you think it means, man," Nate chuckled

"What is he talking about?" Chuck looked to Serena for clarification; who shrugged—trying to avoid that discussion.

"Trust me man, you don't want to know," Nate sighed. "If only I could go back to a place in time when _**I**_didn't know."

"Oh!" Eva exclaimed, pointing up the stairs. "There they are." All four heads turned in their direction.

"Sorry!" Blair called out as she and Dan hurried to the group. "There was an issue with a vendor and…" She shook her head dismissively and brought a smile to her face. "It doesn't matter. We're here now. What's going on?" All eyes turned to Serena, who nodded at Nate, who produced a bag that had been sitting at his feet.

"Well," Serena smiled wide and reached into the bag. "I called you all out here for a little celebratory toast." From the bag she pulled a bottle of champagne. Handing it to Nate, she began to distribute flutes to her friends. Nate quickly and easily opened the bottle and began pouring.

"Drinking champagne on the steps of The Met?" Dan grinned. "Sure you don't want to move this party down to Constance?"

"Positive," Serena glared playfully at Dan before she cleared her throat. A seriousness settled into her eyes. "I wanted to just take a moment, just a second, out of this incredibly busy evening to mark the occasion. What is happening today, with the Foundation and the kick-off event…it seems so big, so grand. And it is…" She took a breath and looked to the glass in her hand; stumbling on what she wanted to say. When her eyes rose, they moved directly to Blair's and they were wide and watery and full of love. "It is enormously important…what you've put together Blair. In the grandest scheme of things…you are changing lives. You are going to help so many people. You are going to make things so much easier for…" She trailed off, needing a moment to catch her words. Dan looked to his wife, the shock evident on her face, the tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen this coming at all. Serena swallowed and reached into the bag again. "I had a little help…" Her eyes flashed to Dan as she pulled out a book. "I wanted to find something that would be able to say what I want to say about how touched I am by what you've done; how moved I am by what you put together. And we all know that I'm not quite as good with words as the two of you. So…I…we…found this." Dan felt Blair's hand tighten around his as Serena opened the book to the marker they had placed inside. With a slightly shaky voice, she read from Henri Nouwen's The Road to Daybreak: A Spiritual Journey, "_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares_." Serena closed the book and met Blair's eyes. "You have all been so amazing through all of this. You have…you have shared in my pain. You have been silent with me in moments when…in moments when there was no knowing, no curing…you have stood beside me; each of you; during this great moment of powerlessness. And I simply could not have made it without you." She wiped at her eyes and glanced from face to face before settling back to her best friend. "And you…Blair…you have risen above and beyond. What you've done here…not just tonight but with The Foundation. You are going to change lives. B…I am so proud of you. So _proud_. And I just couldn't let tonight pass without recognizing that." With a deep breath, her smile widened. She raised her glass in the air. "To Blair. Thank you…for all you've done."

"To Blair…" The group echoed Serena's words and her sentiment. Dan watched as Blair accepted this moment with gratitude and the slightest bit of embarrassment. Though she recovered quite quickly.

"I don't know what to say…" She took a breath and looked around the group. "This was most assuredly a group effort. This would not be happening without your help…"

"Oh, I doubt that," Chuck offered with a friendly smile.

"At any rate," Blair sighed. "This Foundation is about so much more than me…it's about all of us. It's about a shared vision, a shared mission; a shared purpose. It's about putting what we all do best to the best possible use." Holding her glass up in the air she grinned. "To The Foundation."

"To The Foundation," they repeated and, in a few quick swallows, they drained their glasses. A warm, contented silence settled over them as the breeze blew through; flickering the candles that remained on the steps.

"Well," Nate was the first to speak. "I hate to break up this moment, but there was a giant stuffed panda bear just waiting for me to win."

"A giant panda?" Chuck looked to Nate as Serena took the glasses from their hands.

"At one of the carnival booths," Nate explained with a smug look on his face. "Can't be too hard to knock over some cans with a ball."

"Can't be too easy either," Blair offered with a laugh. "That panda cost six hundred dollars." Dan couldn't help the reflexive urge he had to cough at that price tag.

"Good luck man," Dan patted Nate on the shoulder.

"Oh, and I want to try some of that gourmet cotton candy," Eva grinned as the group began to move up the stairs.

"Oh it's really good," Nate assured her, having been part of the taste test Blair had scheduled. He turned back to see his wife hugging Blair close; neither of them moving. With a shared look to Dan, he cleared his throat. "You know…there is a dunk tank in there with your name on it Waldorf." Blair groaned but did not move from Serena's arms.

"Give us a minute?" Serena called out to her husband.

"Sure," Nate smiled and looked to Dan, who nodded towards the doors.

"We'll see you both inside," Dan called out to Blair before he and Nate turned to follow Eva and Chuck back into The Met—leaving Blair and Serena alone for a moment.

"An issue with a vendor huh?" Nate spoke in lowered tones to Dan as they moved away from their wives. "Sure you weren't reading anything up there?"

"Ha!" Dan laughed, his face reddening slightly. "No, no. Not for my lack of trying though."

X-X-X-X-X-X

The whole evening turned out to be a huge success. The dinner had been perfection. The weather had held up, the food was impeccable—Giodonne secured more than one private booking as a result—and the speakers were inspiring.

Had the event ended there, it would have been labeled as a success.

When the group of friends returned to The Met and made their way through the crowds of people playing carnival games, having their palms read, and eating nostalgic goodies and treats, all they could hear was words of praise and amazement. The games were reminiscent of childhood, with an adult and elegant flair that only Blair could have made happen. The prizes were not the cheaply sewn and produced versions of long ago fairs, however. They were high end, luxurious prizes that attracted eyes of all in attendance. This carnival, the fundraising portion of the night, was a massive triumph. The guests were wowed and their donations were great.

Had the event ended there, it would have been lauded as an immaculate victory; a triumphant beginning to an impeccable foundation.

But it didn't end there. The dinner, the carnival; they were both fantastic. But it was the final event, the grand finale, that would draw most of the attention and praise. Journalists would be writing about it, newscasters would be speaking about it. And the entire city would be smiling about it for days to come. And The W Foundation would reap nothing but glorious benefits.

Of course, all of that was lost on Blair as she took the stage to meet the winner of her fate in the dunk tank. After she had announced the event and introduced the participants, she had handed the mic over to the auctioneer and she, and the other 'victims' had slipped off to rooms to change from their formal attire and into the more practical, but fashionable, attire The Foundation had provided. Once they were all dressed and the bidding was over, they were all escorted back to center stage. Blair looked out at the crowd and relaxed. They loved it. They were all smiling and laughing and clapping their hands. She looked to the other participants; Tina Fey with her hair piled into a haphazard ponytail, The Mayor comfortable in a jogging suit, and Alex Rodriguez smiling wide for the cameras. To her great surprise, everyone seemed to be enjoying this. Taking a deep breath, she felt her muscles relax. So what if she had to sit in a dunk tank? With the staggering successes they had that evening, it was the least she could do.

Though she would absolutely make sure that Nate Archibald paid dearly for her participation in this. Her eyes scanned the crowd for her friends, but the lighting made it incredibly difficult to see much past the front of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the auctioneer's voice called out into the room. "Please help me welcome to the tank, our first contestant. But before we subject her to what will most definitely be a soaking surprise, join me in thanking her for all she's done to put together this fabulous event, and this wonderful foundation. Ladies and Gentlemen, Blair Humphrey." And, as she took a deep breath and stepped forward, the room thundered loud with applause, hoots, and hollers. Her smiled grew because, as she moved towards the auctioneer and the tank full of water, she could see that the entire room; every last one of them; were on their feet, cheering for her. Blair tossed her head back with dimple-baring laughter and waved to the crowd of people. She almost didn't mind the fact that she was about to be dunked under water.

The auctioneer, a handsome man who seemed to be a few year older than she, held out his hand to her; helping her up the stairs and onto the shaky platform. Her smile wavered the tiniest bit as she settled onto the seat; the water reflecting the lights back up at her.

"You okay?" He asked her, his voice turned away from the microphone. Blair smiled and nodded. She was just fine. He winked at her and turned back to the crowd. "And now, let's meet the lucky bidder who has THREE shots at sending Blair into this lovely pool of water." There was a slight fanfare as all eyes turned towards the curtained off area. The curtains pushed aside and, strolling out onto the stage was none other than Dan Humphrey; complete with a huge grin and three, large balls.

"Dan?" She raised her eyebrows. She had half expected Nate to be the one standing there, maybe even Chuck or a whole number of her high school enemies. But Dan—that was a complete surprise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dan Humphrey," the announcer called out, turning to Dan with a knowing grin. "You two know each other?"

"She's my wife," Dan smiled, his eyes locked with Blair's as a light laughter rounded the room.

"For the moment," Blair threatened playfully as Dan moved closer to the tank.

"You…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Me," the corner of his mouth pulling up in a half smirk.

"Humphrey," she warned, her eyes zeroing in on the balls he held in his hands.

"…it's for charity…" He reminded her, unable to hold back the chuckle in his throat. He knew she was surprised to see him standing there and he knew she would be even more surprised when he found out just how much he had to pay to hold these balls in his hands. But there was absolutely no way he was going to let one of Blair's minions have the chance to soak Blair. If she was going underwater, it was going to be out of love, not retribution. The moment Nate had recognized Penelope as one of the bidders, he had made an offer. And the moment he saw Dan step up and place a bid, he had stepped back. And now Nate watched with great amusement as Dan took his place before the dunk tank.

"You're not really going to aim for that target, are you?" Blair called out to him as he sat two balls on the ground and tossed the first one up in the air.

"Why wouldn't I?" He took his stance and eyed the red and white target that would send his wife splashing down.

"Because you…" Her train of thought was cut off as Dan wound up, threw, and missed. She jumped slightly as the ball hit the background. The crowd 'oooohhhh'ed and Blair sighed. "Because you love me."

"It's true," Dan nodded, scooping the second ball into his hands and returning to his stance. He wound up, released…and missed. Blair's tension eased slightly as the crowd reacted to Dan's second failed attempt at hitting the target.

"You're the best husband in the world, Dan Humphrey," she called out to him just as his eyes caught hers and in them she could see it; a tiny flicker of laughter and she knew—

"I love you so much," he smiled wide and then, with a wink, he wound up and released the third and final ball. Blair barely had time to blink, barely had time to process how easy it had been for him to hit the target, before bells rang out and she went tumbling into the water; applause and laughter sounding out into the room.

Dan reached for the large, fluffy towel that the announcer had in his hand and went to the tank to help Blair out. As her head sprang above the water, he leaned over and held out his hand to her.

"Marry me?" He offered.

"Not in a million years," she glared at him but reached for his hand. "Care to join me?" She tugged lightly.

"Now, now," Dan braced himself against the side. "You have clothes to change back into. This tux is it for me. You pull me in there…I'm your soaked husband for the rest of the night."

"Night's almost over," her voice was smug. "And…you do have that overnight bag."

"Full of flannel," he raised his eyebrows in a challenge. "You want your Brooklyn husband to escort you home? In front of the press and New York's elite?" There was a beat, a long one, during which Blair very much considered pulling him in with her. The image of her in her gown and him in a flannel shirt parading across the society pages was all that kept Dan Humphrey from being one, sopping wet man.

"It must be your lucky night," she relented and held tight to his hand as she stepped out of the water and into his open arms. He wrapped the towel around her, hugging her close for warmth and then they both turned to wave and smile at the crowd. As they slipped off stage towards the room where she would change, they could hear the crowd roar with excitement as Alex Rodriguez stepped front and center.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Where are we going?" Blair's head tilted to the side as her hand slid inside his tuxedo coat; finding warmth closer to his skin. She had changed back into her gown in time to watch the rest of the dunk tank victims. She had wrapped up the event as an unmitigated success. They had made copious amounts of money and had secured numerous supporters. After saying good-bye to the last guest, the Humphreys had said their good-byes to their friends and fellow board members and then they had slipped into their car bound for a currently undisclosed location.

"It's a surprise…" He reminded her, his hand resting on her knee.

"I don't like surprises," her lip stuck out in a slight pout. She looked adorable; hair still slightly damp from her swim in the dunk tank, her smile wide from her great success. Dan pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's not true at all," he grinned, happy he didn't have to wait too long. The Foundation offices were relatively close. Blair's hand fell from him as she leaned across him to look out the window.

"We're at the office?" Her nose scrunched up. "You don't think I've done enough work tonight."

"Your surprise is in there."

"Fine." She huffed, though he could clearly see the intrigue on her face. He chuckled and pushed open his door; stepping from the car, the overnight bag in his hand.

"Come on Blair," his eyes warmed as he reached for her. "Trust me." With a tamed grin, Blair took his hand and followed him from the car and into the building she was about to be running. Pulling her with him through the dimly lit halls, Dan led her directly to the double doors to her office before he turned to face her. "So….you know that problem you've had with getting your desk delivered?"

"Yes!" Blair exclaimed, instantly frustrated at the reminder. "And I have to tell you, if it doesn't come this week I'm firing Susan."

"No, no, no," Dan shook his head. "Don't do that. If you're going to fire anyone…it should be me."

"You?"

"I asked her to put a hold on the order."

"EXCUSE me?" Blair's hands moved defiantly to her hips. "Why in the _world_ would you do that? Do you have any idea what I've been through trying to get that desk here?"

"You are so beautiful when you're mad," his hand reached out to stroke her cheek and she slapped it away.

"You know we have an Open House tomorrow. People are going to be here and I am not going to have a desk. And why exactly is that Dan?"

"Come on," he reached out and turned the knob; pushing the door to her office open. "It's time to open your anniversary present."

"My…" She trailed off as her mind caught up. Following Dan into her office, she reached out to turn on the lights. Her eyes moved instantly to it. "Dan…" She breathed. It was beautiful. There, in the spot she had taped off for the desk she had chosen was an entirely different desk all together. Dan moved towards it, nodding for her to join him.

"Did you know that the traditional gift for the third anniversary is…"

"Leather," Blair finished his sentence as she joined him in front of the immaculate piece of furniture. "I did."

"I thought you might," Dan grinned. "So, this…is a Louis the fifteenth desk. Meticulously restored with a top made of…"

"Leather," Blair ran her fingers over the smooth top. "Oh my God Dan. It's beautiful." She ran her hands along the wood. "Whoever did the restoration did an amazing job."

"Agreed," Dan nodded. "I had hoped to have it here sooner but it took longer than I anticipated. But Susan helped me…"

"Susan," Blair gasped. "Oh God Humphrey! I have been an absolute crazy person around Susan. Do you have any idea how many times I have threatened to…"

"I know," Dan interrupted. "I know. She's been in on it the entire time." His hands rubbed soothingly along her arms. "And I wouldn't worry too much about Susan. She's not easily phased."

"A leather-topped desk," Blair smiled up at him. "That's pretty creative Humphrey. I had expected a leather-covered book or a purse but this…" She glanced down at the desk. "This is pretty impressive."

"Well, I'm happy you like it. I did have Susan keep the other desk on hold, just in case…"

"Hush," Blair's fingers met his lips. "I want_ this_ one. I'll ask Susan to cancel other tomorrow…" Blair thought for a moment. "And probably buy her lunch. I've been absolutely terrible."

"Hmmm…" Dan laughed, his hands moving to smooth her hair.

"So…" Blair raised her eyebrows at him.

"So?" His expression matched hers. She exhaled and held out her hand.

"Where is it? Are you going to give it to me now or back in our room?"

"It?" Dan smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she paused. "My book."

"Ah…" Dan laughed, moving away from her to open the overnight bag he had brought up with them. With his back to her, he peered into the bag; reaching for his bound journal from the last year. "You mean **my** book." And when he turned, book in hand, to face her, his heart jumped into his throat and a warmth filled his body from head to toe. There, leaning against the Louis the Fifteenth desk he had just gifted her with was his wife; his beautiful, talented, wise-ass wife clad in nothing but lace-trimmed leather Le Perla shorts and camisole—her gown tossed aside.

"Did you know…" Blair's voice dropped a few, sexy octaves. "That the traditional gift for the third anniversary is…"

"Leather," Dan breathed; barely able to find his voice.

"That's right," Blair smiled smugly at Dan's momentary shock. It made her feel ten feet tall when, after carrying and giving birth to twins, he still looked at her exactly like he was at that moment.

"This…" He waved his hands over her, his eyes wide. "Is so much better than the desk."

"Speaking of the desk…" Blair reached out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him near. "Care to help me break it in?"

"ooooohh…" Dan breathed out slowly. "You know that desk is…like two hundred years old…" Even he couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth.

"I do," Blair nodded as she nuzzled into his neck; making quick work of his shirt buttons. "And you think it's lasted this long because of the shoddy craftsmanship?" Dan shook his head, his hands running over her body appreciatively.

"I think maybe I'm talking too much."

"I think maybe you're right."

And with that, his words came to an end. Blair pulled him even closer, pressing her lips to his. With two toddlers in the house, they rarely had time for uninterrupted intimacy and Blair had no intention of wasting any moment of the night. Dan's hands moved to her hips; lifting her up and onto the antique desk that he hoped would hold up. As she worked to rid him of his pants, his fingers slipped up under the leather camisole that was his anniversary gift. Her skin warmed against him. As their remaining clothes fluttered to the floor, along with the book in Dan's hands, everything but that moment floated from their minds. The Foundation, the gala, the dunk tank, the open house…all of it faded from the forefront as their entire focus shifted only to the other. Dan had been so incredibly proud of her and now, as he moved closer and closer still, he was in awe of her. Blair shivered as his lips moved down her body. She sighed as he kissed his way across the scar from her C-section. And she laughed as he searched hurriedly through their bag for a condom.

"Daaaaaan…." She moaned, missing his absence.

"I'm looking…" He rustled around in the bag as Blair contemplated the moment.

"Well maybe we don't need to…" Dan's hands fell to his sides as he turned to look at her.

"Use one? We have two babies at home. You want another?"

"Ugh!" She groaned. "Look harder!" Dan gave out a shout of victory when he secured what they needed and he returned to his wife in double time; returning to the debasing of the desk.

The Three Hundred and Forty Second date was a triumph from start to finish. The opening of The W Foundation and the premier gala was an amazing fete. Blair had orchestrated a sensational day; a day that included multiple callouts to her husband and their marriage—a day that would be talked about for days to come. A day that would jumpstart The W Foundation, propelling it towards the extraordinary organization it would become.

And once the day was over, the Humphreys began the celebration of their third year of marriage; with gifts of love, literature and…leather. Eventually they made their way from The Foundation to the hotel; snuggling close together while Dan read aloud from his journal. They took a long, luxurious bath together and then slept—long past their standard wake up time at home. The Three Hundred and Forty Second date found Dan and Blair entrenched in these coveted new roles; all while finding a time and a place for a night of reprieve from those roles. A night to return to each other.

**The End**

***Only time will tell**

****You'll kill me.**


	61. The Three Hundred and Sixty First

A/N: I apologize for my delay in updating. The finale took more of my muse than I had hoped. But, I am battling forward and going to complete the story. I hope that my readers are still out there, and not hiding away until they recover. Thank you for sticking with me. Though I am quite sure this chapter is not quite up to standard, it's all I have in me right now. I promise to improve.

A/N: A big thank you to my creative mentors; Ivory, Faryn, Lint, my trusty notebook (and Grace for her appreciation of my trusty notebook). Your help and guidance in priceless. And your patience with me is unparalleled.

A/N: Thank you Emma Russo and lindcherry for your superb translation skills. Google Translate has nothing on either of you.

**Three Hundred and Sixty One and Three Hundred and Sixty Five**

The Three Hundred and Sixty First date found Dan and Blair stumbling onto a warm, wonderful decision; a decision that would change the landscape of their family. Dan's second book had been published and lauded and he was knee deep in revisions for his third. After the smashing success that was the launch of The W Foundation, Blair had proven to be just as great at managing a working foundation as she had been at preparing for one. They had been open for business for over nine months and already a multitude of people had benefited from the services they provided.

As the summer heated up, the Humphreys and the Archibalds packed up their homes, their jobs, and their children and they headed for the Hamptons for a four week extended break. Seeing as they could all legitimately work away from the city, there was little thought needed before they decided on the trip. It would be a month of sun and relaxation ending with a weekend anniversary celebration for Nate and Serena. Settling into Cece's house was easier than Dan ever imagined it would be. The boys, now one and a half, adjusted effortlessly to their new surroundings and before long they were running through the halls chasing Evan, now four and thoroughly enjoying his new playmates. As Dan put away the last of the books they had packed for the trip, Blair emerged from their bathroom with her hair up and her bathing suit on.

"That was fast," Dan smirked as she scooped her light cover up from the bed.

"I've been working non-stop for months and now that we're on summer," she tilted her head up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm not wasting another minute. I'll go change the boys and you…" She reached for his suit and tossed it to him with a grin. "Meet me poolside in five minutes."

"Couldn't leave the bossy in the city?" He called after her as she slipped from their room towards the boys'.

"It wouldn't be summer in the Hamptons without the bossy," Blair called back; already out of sight. With a light chuckle, Dan slipped into the bathroom and did as he was told.

In less than ten minutes, the entire house was at the pool. While Nate and Dan swam amidst a flotilla of kiddie pool toys, Blair and Serena languished in the sun from the lounge chairs. Under wide-brimmed hats, they sipped ice-cold drinks and gazed at their families as they played.

"Look at all those _boys_!" Serena nodded towards the pool where the three little ones were splashing up a storm.

"I know," Blair said flatly. "We are absolutely out-numbered." Serena nodded with a sigh.

"You know what we need? A girl."

"Agreed." Blair nodded. "You should get on that. At the risk of sounding like Lily…"

"Blair…" There was a slight warning in Serena's voice.

"When exactly _are_ you and Nate going to have another? Evan could really use a sibling and…" Blair glanced away from the boys in the pool to look at her friend. The sadness she saw there made her heart ache in surprise. "S? What is it?" And the mood on the veranda shifted.

"I, um…" Serena fiddled with the drink in her hand. "I actually don't think that I **can **have any more children."

"Wait…What?" Blair sat up slightly; leaning closer to her friend's chair.

"Yeah," Serena took a deep breath. "My oncologist told me that there was a chance that the chemo might send me into early menopause and stop egg production."

"Might?" Blair highlighted the most optimistic word in that sentence.

"Yes, but…" Serena shook her head, knowing where this was headed. It had been hard coming to terms with what had happened to her body; and misplaced optimism had shown to not be that helpful.

"But…but nothing. A _might_ means that there is a chance it didn't."

"Sure," Serena nodded, looking off into the distance. "But my periods have been non-existent since I started treatment and I've had many symptoms of menopause and…" She let out a long breath and Blair could tell that she was trying to keep from crying. "And I'm just not willing to go through all that would go with fertility testing and treatment. And if it doesn't work…Do you have any idea what that would be like?"

"S…" Blair reached out her hand to take Serena's.

"And I just…," Serena squeezed Blair's hand in hers and then dropped it. "I think that Evan is enough for us. We can focus everything we have on him; try to get one right." She wiped at her eyes and clapped her hands together. "You know?" There was a long moment of silence while Blair contemplated what was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"You could…I don't know. You could adopt?" Blair offered.

"I could…we could…" Serena took a moment to compose herself and then turned a wide smile on her friend. "OH! Speaking of adoption; did you hear about Chuck and Eva?"

"What about them?"

"They're adopting."

"No, really?"

"Yeah," Serena sipped from her drink. "They are going through all of the legalities now."

"Wow…" Blair shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I just always assumed Chuck would want an empire of Bass blooded children."

"Oh Blair…" Serena's voice lowered sympathetically. "Chuck's sterile."

"What?" Blair's voice came out louder than she expected. With a soft laugh, she recovered. "I mean…that's…I had no idea."

"Yeah," Serena nodded. "Neither did he. I guess it was quite the shock."

"I would think," Blair agreed. A contemplative silence settled over the two of them, their thoughts drifting among their group of friends and the generation they were creating. Serena was the first to break the silence; a slight gleam in her eye.

"Blair, seriously, we need ourselves a girl."

"Ha!" Blair exclaimed, her head tossing back; humor flooding the moment. "Don't look at me like that."

"Blair…" Serena whined.

"I have barely recovered from carrying around those two for nine months!" Blair pointed out at the boys; splashing and squealing.

"…we can paint her toes and take her shopping…"

"Stop it!" Blair tossed a magazine at Serena's legs. "You're tempting me."

"That was the idea."

"I can't even imagine being pregnant again."

"I'll give you some time," Serena smiled as a silence settled over them; their eyes focusing on their boys—all five of them. "But not too much."

Though outwardly Blair laughed and shrugged off the mere idea of having another baby any time soon, she couldn't deny that somewhere deep down, the image of Dan holding a tiny little girl—with her dimples and his wavy hair—it filled her heart with the warmest, gooiest, lovely feeling. Maybe, maybe, **maybe** she was ready to give the idea more than a passing thought and a chuckle.

"Mama!" Jackson's voice called out from the water.

"Yes baby?" Blair leaned forward in her chair, lifting her sunglasses to her head so she could really see him.

"You're _pretty_ mama!" He laughed, clapping his hands together. Blair's heart swelled in her chest.

"Oh that's very sweet of you, little man." She glanced to Dan who offered her a wink and a grin

"Why don't you two come and join us?" He suggested, looking between Blair and Serena.

"Oh I don't…" Blair looked to Serena who shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Mama swim!" Joshua called out from his spot on a floaty that was supposed to look like a turtle.

"Yeah mama, swim!" Dan encouraged his son's request. Blair's eyes narrowed at her husband. But the boys were not deterred. Evan, the ever-present ring leader started the chant and soon, all three boys were clapping along and shouting "Swim! Swim! Swim! Swim!" With exaggerated sighs, Blair and Serena rose from their chairs to join the massively pleased boys in the water.

Later that night, as Dan and Blair left their sleeping boys' room and made their way through the hall to theirs, she decided to let him in on what she had learned poolside.

"So…I have some news…" Her arm linked through his; their fingers intertwining.

"News?" Dan raised his eyebrows; their pace slow and lazy.

"Gossip may be more accurate." Dan laughed and she continued. "Chuck is sterile."

"What?" Dan looked up suddenly. "I mean…how do you…what?"

"Serena told me this morning. They just found out."

"Wow…" Dan shook his head as the information sunk in. "Oh God…I can't decide what's more strange; that the relief I thought I would feel at hearing Chuck is incapable of producing offspring never manifested…or that…wow…I actually feel terrible for him."

"You don't feel terrible for him," Blair shook her head.

"I do."

"No. You feel terrible for Eva. She would be a fantastic mother. It's sad that out of all that Chuck can give her; he can't give her this."

"I don't think that's it," Dan shook his head in disbelief. "…wanting to be a father, **being** a father…it's just." Dan swallowed a lump in his throat. "I can't imagine being told no…that I couldn't do this, that I wasn't able to…" He took a deep steadying breath and pulled her into his arms. "I feel bad for him."

"Okay," Blair smiled sweetly, struck by the emotion she saw in her husband. "BUT, the good news is that he and Eva are adopting. They are going through the legalities right now. So…they will be able to be parents."

"Good," Dan kissed her forehead. "Then I am happy for them. Wait…" Dan pulled back. "How is that you came into this information?"

"Serena and I were talking by the pool…"

"About Chuck procreating?" Dan's face twisted into a smirk.

"No," Blair laughed as they reached their room. "About Nate and Serena procreating."

"Oh yeah?" Dan smiled. "Is there going to be an announcement anytime soon?"

"No," Blair shook her head; stepping through the doors. "I think they are stopping with Evan."

"Oh…" Dan frowned slightly. "I didn't know that."

"Serena doesn't think she can," Blair's voice grew quiet as all of the reasons why flooded her thoughts.

"Ah…" Dan nodded and sighed. "That's…"

"Yeah," Blair agreed; giving the moment the pause it deserved before pulling a smile to her face. "I guess that leaves us, Humphrey."

"Us?"

"To have all the babies."

"Ha!" Dan laughed, his head tossing back. "I don't know Waldorf. If we have to have a baby for everyone who can't…that's a lot of babies."

"Yes…" She watched as he headed towards their bathroom, his laughter echoing behind him. "Yes it is."

"I don't think we have the time or energy for all of that," he called out to her.

"No…" She shook her head as a smile warmed her cheeks as she whispered to herself. "But maybe we have the time and energy for just one more…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took less than twenty four hours before the topic of more babies came front and center on the Humphrey docket. They had spent the morning playing in the pool and, after lunch, were finally finding a moment of rest as the boys slept.

"Dan…" Though they had ventured to the shaded lounge chair on the deck off their room for a moment of peace and quiet while the boys napped; Blair had not been able to get the tiny little voice in her head to shut up. Rolling to face him, she rested on his chest, her fingers tapping on his shoulder. "Daaaan…"

"Hmmm?" His eyebrows rose lazily, but his eyes remained shut.

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Go…" He whispered; his face blank, peaceful.

"Any chance I can have your full attention?" Her lips turned down even though she knew fully well that it was she who was breaking _the let's take a nap_ agreement.

"Blair, we spent hours swimming today. I'm tired and…" He sighed, rubbed a hand over his face and opened his sleepy eyes. "Yes. You can have my full attention." Her frown moved swiftly to a grin. He would always give in to her.

"Well. I've been thinking."

"I figured as much," he smiled, his arms wrapped loosely around her; eyelids growing heavy. Blair took a deep breath and began.

"What would you say…What would be your thoughts on potentially…maybe…thinking about…" She held her breath for a beat and then her voice dropped to a whisper. "…having another baby?" And his eyes snapped open wide, as if she had just yelled at him.

"Wow…" He took a moment to collect his thoughts. A laugh escaped his lips as he leaned up on his elbows; forcing Blair to adjust her position. "I think you spent entirely too much time in the sun today."

"I did not!" She slapped at his arm.

"Is this a joke?"

"A joke?"

"Is this about Chuck and Serena?" He softened.

"No!"

"Blair…the boys…we just got them sleeping normally. They are finally walking completely on their own; we don't have to carry them around and…" Dan ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "They'll both be potty trained soon and gosh, Blair…" He let out a breath and laid flat on his back. "A baby? You want to start all of that over again?"

"Maybe…" Blair moved so that she was lying on her stomach, looking down into his face but giving him space. "I don't know. I just…I guess I want to talk about it. You know, if we were going to have another, it would be nice to have them close together."

"And you're incredibly busy with the Foundation. You would have to take some down time…" Dan watched his wife for a moment. "Blair, are you serious about this?"

"Yes…" Her eyes grew warm as the realization sank over them both. "I think a baby girl would round out our family quite nicely…"

"A baby girl?" Dan laughed. "Are we really going to relive the great gender catastrophe from two years ago?"

"I would hardly call it a catastrophe," Blair rolled her eyes.

"What would you call it?"

"Dan…" Her eyes shifted—almost pleadingly; her lips drew into a slight pout. "I want another baby." She could hear the air rush into his lungs at her admission. Seeing his moment of hesitation, she moved closer to him; her voice dropping. "Faisons un autre enfant*."

"Awwww…now. That's not fair," Dan shook his head, a warning in his eyes. "We should have a rule about when you can use French and when you can't. And having another baby is a can NOT."

"Mais je veux**…"

"No," he reached up to place his fingers on her lips. With softening features, he let them slip so that his lips could meet hers for a moment. "We can talk about it."

"We can?" Her entire face lit up, her body perked.

"We can. If I can just have a little time to give it some of the thought I know you have, then we can talk about it. Just…not in French. Deal?"

"Oui," Blair nodded. He could see that she was trying to keep her excitement under control, but her too-wide eyes and her grin held back only by her teeth gave her away. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Sorry."

"Now…" He tugged at her arm, pulling her back towards him. "Can we please take a nap before our **two** little men wake up?"

"Yes," she agreed, though she showed no sign of doing so.

"Blair…" He chuckled as she moved with a jovial bounce, a slight hum on her lips. "Dormi!***"

"Oh if you think you can just bring in the Italian whenever you…" Blair's words faded as he moved to kiss her; firmly and with passion. "Ohhhh…" She sighed as he moved to lay above her. And just as he nudged her knee to make way for him between her legs, just as she had pulled his lower lip into her mouth and ran her hands up his neck and into his hair—their moment, a moment that had barely begun, stalled as the door to the deck flew open and a happy little Jackson came running out sans pants.

"DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!" He held his tiny little underwear up high. "I pooped! I pooped! I pooped!"

"Where?" Dan asked cautiously as Blair groaned at the possibilities.

"In the potty!" He grinned wide; terribly proud of himself.

"Great job buddy!" Dan joined Blair in laughter. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he stood and moved towards their son. "Come on, let me help you with those pants."

And as Dan took Jackson by the hand, leading him back into the bedroom with words of overwhelming praise, Blair settled back into the chair. The smile on her face stretched her skin. The idea that had been merely a blip that morning was growing and blooming into a full on plan—all she had to do was to get Dan on board.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Much to Blair's surprise, getting Dan on board ended up being much easier than she had ever imagined. And she had an incredibly unlikely ally in the quest. It was the end of their stay in the Hamptons and the Anniversary celebration for their dear friends was in full swing. Everyone had come out for the soirée; Rufus and Lily, Eric and Jenny—even Chuck and Eva made the trip. There was cake and champagne and a whole slew of grandparents and relatives ready to play with the children. Rufus and Lily gathered their three grandchildren, insisting they be allowed to have them for the evening. There was not one complaint from any of the parents. They welcomed a night off.

As such, Blair and Serena were the first to start the steady flow of bubbly that surged through the group of friends. As Blair told the tipsy W Board of Directors of their great successes over the last nine months, they continued to toast Nate and Serena; finding any excuse to raise their glasses.

Serena emptied the last of their fourth bottle with a frown. A frown that Blair, having consumed her fair share, was intent on erasing. She bound from her chair, pulling Serena with her towards the kitchen. Eva, enjoying the feminine companionship, followed along. As Nate was showing Rufus how to operate the theater room of the guest house he would be staying in with the kids and Lily, Dan was left at the table. Alone. With Chuck. Draining the last of his champagne, he glanced at Eric and Jenny who were making their way over, much too slowly. Though the air between the two of them had cleared considerably over the years and The Foundation had brought them together on more occasions, Dan still found these rare moments slightly disconcerting.

"So…" Dan looked across the table at Chuck, his mind searching for something to say to him; knowing he was making it more difficult that it needed to be. "I hear that you're adopting." Chuck's eyes shot up to meet Dan's; calculating, quizzical. And only then did Dan wonder if that information was meant to be private. Chuck, ever the businessman, maintained control of his features.

"We are," he took a sip of his whiskey and sat in back on the table, steeling himself for the hits he assumed were coming. "Why don't you go ahead and say what it is you're thinking. Let's get it off your chest; out in the open."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sure you have _something_ witty and well worded about my inabilities to…"

"No way," Dan shook his head emphatically. "I would never…I wouldn't." His eyes met Chuck's with nothing but sympathy and understanding. "I can see why you would think that I…but…I am genuinely happy for you Chuck."

"I'm not sure I…"

"I wouldn't trade my kids for…anything. I think that it's great that you can still…that you can have a family even if…I'm happy for you." Dan cursed his rambling mind and prayed that his wife would return. Chuck watched closely, waiting for a smirk or a grin or a smarmy quip. Seeing not one trace of any of it, he relaxed slightly.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Dan smiled softly. "When do you find out…" He trailed off realizing he had absolute no knowledge of the adoption process. "I mean. Do you know if you get a baby or do you have to wait for…I don't know…a phone call or…" Chuck's laughter came with a friendly smile and a sigh.

"I can see you're still quite the master of the language."

"What can I say?" Dan shrugged in a self-deprecating manner. "There are some areas in which I have absolutely no expertise." Chuck laughed at that; relaxing even more.

"There's a baby," Chuck spoke so softly that Dan could barely hear him. He looked down at the ice in his drink as his entire posture changed. "We have a baby. A baby girl..." He cleared his throat. "Her mother is young and on her own and when she looked through the profiles, she saw that I lived in New York. Apparently she had always wanted to visit the city. So, we flew her out to meet with us and..." His eyes rose to meet Dan's, unsure if he should be trusting him with all of the emotions that came with this story. He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or his weakened state, but he continued. "Eva is amazing. She's loving and caring and welcoming and...I'm sure that's why she chose us. I can't imagine anyone ever picking **me**. But she did. She chose us. We're working out the legalities right now. But...in about a month...I'm going to be a father." And Dan watched, with a clenched breath, as Chuck Bass grew teary, emotional; vulnerable.

"Wow…" Dan let out his breath.

"I know," Chuck let out a small laugh. "Me with a child? With a daughter…" He shook his head. "I can feel fate coming around to bite me in the…"

"Hey!" Nate came crashing back into the conversation; glancing around the table confused. "Where did everyone go?"

"Um…" Dan had to pull his eyes and his mind away from Chuck and his news. He looked up at Nate and blinked.

"More champagne," Chuck offered, nodding towards the empty bottles on the table.

"More champagne," Dan pointed to Chuck with a nod.

"Oh-kay," Nate smiled, looking between the two men curiously. "What were you two talking about?" Dan, having more of his wits about him, deferred to Chuck to answer that question.

"I um…" Chuck swallowed and shrugged. "We found a mother; a baby. We're…in a month we're going to have a baby." And then, as Dan watched Nate's face, a wave crashed into him. Nate's face flashed bright with instant happiness—truly thrilled for his friend who he knew had been struggling. But at the same time his eyes, his eyes that usually reflected humor and brightness; his eyes welled with tears. And the wave that hit Dan nearly knocked him out of his chair. He watched as Nate moved to hug Chuck; words of heartfelt congratulations pouring from his mouth. He watched as Nate swallowed multiple times, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he struggled, Dan guessed, to keep his emotions under wraps. Nate wanted this to be a moment of celebration for Chuck, not a moment of sympathy for Nate. And suddenly, as Dan watched this interaction between these two men, these two fathers, he was moved—nearly to tears and he found that, quite unexpectedly, he simply couldn't sit there any longer. Rising to his feet, he smiled at the two of them, made some excuse about helping the ladies and left them there on the deck. Knowing the boys were safe and sound with his father, he made his way towards the house, his mind dead set on finding his wife.

On his way into the house, he encountered Serena and Eva on their way out. They giggled and told him Blair was fetching a sweater before they continued on clutching bottles of bubbly in their hands. Taking the stairs two at a time, he went straight to their room.

"Blair!" He called as he moved down the hallway.

"Dan?" She stepped from their room, a light sweater in her hand. "I needed to grab a…" She had only enough time to blink before Dan ended her sentence with his lips. "Oh…" She grinned, the haze from the champagne slipped away, leaving her senses on full alert. "What's this?" Her arms circled his neck as he pulled her flush to him.

"Chuck is having a baby girl," Dan told her, feeling it was more of an explanation than she did.

"Oh?" Blair laughed. "Well it serves him right. Seems like divine intervention that Chuck Bass would have to watch as his daughter went out into the world with men like…"

"No," Dan cut her off with a shake of his head. His eyes darkened as his voice grew gruff. "He's having a daughter; a child…a…."

"Humphrey?" Blair scanned his face; confused at his sudden wave of emotion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Dan breathed deeply; in and out. "Yes. I…Blair…" His lips met hers with such an impact that her lungs hitched. She was confused but she met his kisses; again and again until her breathing was heavy, her knees weak and her body aching with want for him. He pulled away from her lips, bringing his mouth to the skin over her heart, his hands skimming over her body to her stomach, barely remembering that they were still in the hallway. "I want to do it. I….let's have another baby."

"What?" She breathed. Her mind spun out as she felt the euphoria that came with getting what she wanted.

"You heard me," his mouth moved over her collar bone, up her neck. "I want us to have another baby. You said you wanted to and I'm saying yes." And, as his mouth closed over hers, Blair could feel her body tremble at what was happening; both literally and metaphorically.

"Dan…the party…"

"Doesn't miss us," his hands moved to pull her blouse out of her skirt.

"The boys…" Her protests were weak and his hands were strong.

"With my dad and Lily," his lips moved just below her ear. "Come on Blair…facciamo un bambino****."

"Oh…." Blair sighed, her whole body warming. "You said that having a baby was an English only discussion…" She let out a groan as he pressed closer. "You made the rules."

"I'm changing the rules." Dan pulled her up off the ground and into his arms. Her legs wrapped instinctually around his body, her laughter spilling out as he carried her the short distance to their room; kicking the door shut behind him.

Though it would not happen that particular night, Dan's mind had been changed. He had come aboard. And Blair, taking her mission back to the city where she tossed her pills and their condoms for the second time in their marriage, could not have been happier.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The Three Hundred and Sixty First date found Dan and Blair stumbling onto a warm, wonderful decision; a decision that would change the landscape of their family. And the Three Hundred and Sixty Fifth date found Dan and Blair screeching to a sudden, conflicting halt.

Somewhere deep inside her, Blair knew she had a flair for the dramatic. She knew that there were times in her life where she overdid it, exaggerated things just over slightly to make the story better, to win an argument, to make sure she was heard.

But for the rest of her life, she would swear that the Three Hundred and Sixty First date was absolutely _NOT_ one of those times. It really happened. It really was that bad. And, when she returned home from her morning out with the boys to find Dan and Nate drinking cold beers on the deck, she told them as much.

She had managed to hang on to the last bit of decorum long enough to usher the boys off the elevator. And that was it. She dropped her bags in the doorway, let out a deep breath and immediately scanned the area for her husband.

"Unca NATE!" Jackson was the first to discover the two men through the glass windows.

"Of-flipping-course," she muttered with a scowl as she followed the twins, now in a dead run towards the door outside. She opened the door just before the pounding of four little fists began and the boys ran screaming towards their father and his best friend.

"DADDA!" Joshua smiled wide, his little teeth showing.

"Buddy!" Dan and Nate immediately turned their attention to the twosome. Blair, looking not at all amused, stood in the doorway, arms crossed, glared in place.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

"Hello," Dan moved to kiss her hello, but she turned her mouth from his in protest.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes traveled to Nate and back.

"Having a beer with Nate." Though Dan was amused, he kept the laughter from his lips.

"I see that. I thought you had a meeting," her words were pointed; remembering the whole reason she was out with the boys all morning.

"I did," he nodded. "And then the meeting ended and Nate came over."

"Ah yes."

"Blair…" He let out a breath and reached for her hand. "Come on out. I'll fix you a drink…you look a little stressed."

"A little?" She exhaled. "You have no idea what this morning has been like."

"You're right. I don't. Come on out and tell me."

"It was terrible," Blair's lip stuck out in a pout; allowing Dan to pull her outside with him. "Jackson had to go to the bathroom…"

"In public?" Dan couldn't help the slight sarcasm that came with his question.

"Yes," she glared. "And while we were in there, Joshua couldn't keep his hands off the toilet seat."

"Of course," he pulled her towards the lounge chair. "Drink?"

"God no!" Her mouth twisted. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Blair, sometimes the boys are going to have to go to the bathroom; in public and…"

"It wasn't just that. I had bags full of clothes and shoes and I had to put them on the floor!" Dan pressed his lips together to stall his laughter. "They were wrestling in the stall Dan! Wrestling! Over who got to…poop…first. And there were people in there!" Nate's attention perked up, though Dan shook his head at his friend, warning him not to weigh in. "Then Josh got down before I could wipe him and…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it happen again. "And Jackson won't stop licking the walls!" She pointed at her son who immediately ceased his behavior; smiling wide at the adults. "Stop it!" Blair moved over to the toddler; bending to his level. "You cannot lick walls!"

"Yeah buddy, I'm going to have to go with mom on this one," Dan shook his head at Jackson who continued to smile.

"Oh come on Blair," Nate smiled, feeling sorry for the little guy. "I was a wall licker when I was little and I turned out just fine."

"Dan!" Blair looked to her husband with abject terror on her face.

"You were a wall licker?" Dan mumbled to Nate quickly.

"Oh yeah," Nate nodded. "I used to lick all kinds of things."

"Nice," Dan chuckled.

"Still do, as a matter of fact." Nate's grin turned mischievous as Blair rose to her feet; steam in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's time for you to go home," Dan patted his friend on the back; positioning himself between Nate and Blair. Agreeing with Dan's assessment on things, Nate hugged the boys and waved at Blair before leaving the Humphreys alone.

Dan suggested Blair take her bags to their room while he occupied the boys. Moving them to the kitchen, he opened the cupboard to allow them to play with the pots and pans while he began dinner; an activity he_ knew_ would occupy their attentions. After a few minutes, Blair had unpacked her items and stood, quietly in the doorway to the kitchen; watching as the boys pulled pan after pan from the cupboard, watching as Dan moved effortlessly around them while pulling items from the pantry and the fridge.

"Hey," he smiled up at her.

"Hi," she sighed, feeling a little sad at her weaker moments in parenthood.

"You okay?" He placed a bag of noodles on the counter and moved to her; placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes," she shrugged, looking down at her hands. "You're better at this, you know."

"Better at what?" His face twisted in confusion.

"Parenting," she exhaled. "I hate to admit it, but you're better at this than I am, Humphrey."

"Ha!" He laughed, his hand reaching out to rub her shoulder. "You **must **have had a really long day, because no way would you be saying that to me otherwise."

"You're so much more patient and caring and…"

"Stop," Dan's finger pressed against her lips. "You had a rough morning, that's all. You're a great mother and the boys adore you." He replaced his finger with his lips and smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should go take a warm bath while I make dinner."

"Maybe," she nodded and then, her eyes grew sad as she thought. "And maybe…maybe we should…wait a little longer."

"Wait?" He seemed confused.

"Before we have another," she explained. "Maybe when they are in full time kindergarten we could entertain the idea…maybe I was being rash and getting ahead of myself."

"Maybe," Dan nodded with a smile. He studied her face, trying to decide if this was a momentary thing that came about from a long day or if it was a well thought out change in mind. "Listen, we don't have to figure it out now. Why don't you go take a bath. I'll make dinner and we can talk about this tonight."

"Don't try to brush me off, Humphrey." Blair's eyes narrowed.

"I would never," he grinned.

"And don't placate me either."

"Blair, I'm not going to **make** you have another baby. And we certainly can't be getting pregnant right this second," even she allowed a small laugh at that. "All I'm saying is that everyone will feel a bit better after we relax and eat something."

"You're right," she sighed, offering a small smile by way of apologies. "You're right."

"I usually am," he shrugged.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she nudged him playfully before leaning to kiss him. "Okay. I'm going to take a bath."

"Great," Dan moved closer to the boys, to the action. "Everybody tell mommy bye!"

"Bye Mommy!" The boys called out in unison with wide smiles and waves.

"Bye buddies!" She waved back; tossing a thankful smile at her husband before doing as he suggested and heading to the bathroom; her sanctuary.

Shutting the door behind her, she clicked the lock and smiled slightly. The warmth of her robe was a nice contrast to the slick coolness of the tiled bathroom floor. Moving to the bathtub, she turned the water on as hot as she could stand and reached over to a shelf for her bubbles. Dan was right, she admitted only to herself. She was in desperate need of some quiet time and a bubble bath. Impatiently she waited for the tub to fill, finding that her body was aching slightly. As she shrugged her robe from her shoulders and it flittered to the ground, she decided the shopping trip with the boys must have taken more out of her than she originally thought.

Sinking into the hot water, she let out a long, heavy sigh. She leaned back; letting her head rest as the bubbles moved around her. As her muscles began to ease, as her mind began to clear, she began to take note of how she had felt that day. Sure, the boys had been a handful, but her usual patience had been pulled thin. Clearing her throat, she wished she would have brought in a drink; her throat was dry and she was suddenly incredibly thirsty.

_Maybe I'm getting sick_, she thought with a groan; just what she needed. Her hands moved up to her face, lightly splashing water to her skin. Reaching for a washcloth, she ran it down her neck, over her shoulders and, as her hands passed over her chest; and paused. Her eyes flew open and her hand tossed aside the washcloth. The slick skin of her hand slid over the slick skin of her chest, feeling the round, plump tenderness that was there; that was new.

And then she knew.

She sat up quickly; the force of her movement sending water sloshing out of the tub and onto the floor. Her mind, just moments ago calm and serene was working overtime; working through a checklist, doing the math.

"Oh God…" She croaked; her dry throat constricting. Her arm reached out, searching for a towel, for her robe, for something to hold onto. She was out of the tub in moments. Forgetting the towel, she wrapped her robe tightly around her wet, bubbly body and fumbled through a low cupboard looking for the box she had bought only a month ago; back when she was hoping that…

"No, no, no…" She gulped. Careful not to look in the mirror, she opened the box and forced herself to take the test she was dreading with every fiber of her being.

The next three minutes were the longest of her life. Her mind was racing and it took all she had not to fold. And at the end of that wait, with the two bright pink lines, she knew; her life had changed. There was no going back. With a sigh, she tossed the news into the trash and with great purpose, left the bathroom.

"Humphrey!" She called out as she moved down the hall, not even caring about the wet footprints she left behind. "Dan…DAN!"

"What?" His eyes were wide as he leaned around the corner from the kitchen. She could hear the boys just behind him; laughing and squealing and she came to a complete stop. His eyes scanned her appearance and he came all the way around the corner. His hair was mussed and he was drying his hands on a towel as he walked towards her. "Blair? Darling, you're dripping…" He nodded a smile towards the small puddle at her feet. "Is everything…"

"No." She answered with a shake of her head. "Everything is _not_ fine; not okay."

"Are you hurt?" He scanned her again before glancing back at the kitchen. "The boys are playing with the pans but I should get back to…"

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was dull as she let him in on this new reality. And then, as he blinked, as his eyes widened, as a smile pulled at his lips, as his face brightened, she felt the tiniest shred of happiness. Though his reactions were controlled, though he quickly pulled his lips out of the grin they were moving to, it was too late. She knew in that instant; he was thrilled. "Did you hear me?" Blair felt slightly shaky—maybe it was her nerves, maybe it was that she was wet and cold and…"pregnant." She repeated the words dully.

"Sure," Dan nodded, tossing the towel in his hands to the couch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure?" Her face twisted up.

"Well, I mean…it makes sense." There was a small, smug chuckle that snuck from his lips that moved her towards him; her hands reaching out to smack his shoulder.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" His chuckle widened as his hands moved to deflect her swats.

"Dan!"

"What?" He laughed, catching her hands in his. "Come on Blair. What were you expecting? We've had unprotected sex and…"

"Once!" Her eyes flew wide. "Or twice! But that's it!"

"You do remember how this works, right? Once is all it takes."

"Pregnant, Dan." Her stance softened, but her glare remained the same.

"Daddy!" Jackson's strong voice called out to them.

"PREGNANT!"

"Yes I heard."

"DADDY!" Their son was more demanding the second time.

"Pregnant."

"Blair! You wanted to be pregnant…" He reminded her, moving back towards the kitchen, towards the boys he had left on the floor.

"I didn't!" She called out to him; following along.

"You did!" He laughed out loud, looking down at the boys who were playing with the pots and pans. Glancing back at his huffy wife, he sighed. "You said….you said to me '_it would be nice to have them close together'_"

"Oh you're quoting me now?"

"I want another baby," he continued in his best rendition of her voice.

"Humphrey," she warned.

"Faisons un autre enfant*…" He mimicked her French accent and her eyes narrowed.

"You are walking a very dangerous line and…" Blair's threat trailed off as she watched him move down to the twins' level. Without missing a beat, he retrieved Jackson's wayward spoon, handing it to the thankful child who immediately resumed his drum beat—his drum beat that made Joshua giggle and clap his hands. Noticing her pause, Dan looked up to her and he caught it; the softness in her eyes. Patting the twins on the head in turn, he rose to her level again.

"Blair…" He moved close to her, invading her space; his hand moving instinctually to her stomach. His eyes met hers and he felt a chill. "I know you had a rough morning and that the boys were…exhausting but…" He moved closer to her. "With all that Serena and Nate and Chuck and…

"Dan…we're…."

"Blessed," he interrupted with slightly wet eyes. "Blair we're blessed." The reverence in his voice caused unexpected tears to sting at her eyes. "And you're _pregnant_." Still intent on being defiant, she sniffed and swallowed.

"Yes, well." She glanced away from him for a moment. "I place one hundred percent of the blame for this onto you."

"I'll take it," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her. "Do you want me to start you a new bath while the boys and I finish dinner?"

"No…" She huffed. "I can do it myself."

"Okay," he nodded, biting back a smug smile as she slipped from his arms.

In disbelief, she shut the door to their room, the door to their bathroom. With the tiniest of smiles, she drained the tub and started over. As she sank into the bubbles, her hand rested reflexively over her stomach and with a sigh of surrender, she spoke. "I know that I didn't react quite the way one would hope," her voice was soft and sweet. "And I promise I will be excited and thrilled and…I am those things. I just…" She shook her head with a laugh. "I just sincerely hope that you are a little girl. Because I'm not sure I can handle _four_ Humphrey boys."

The Three Hundred and Sixty First date found Dan and Blair stumbling onto a warm, wonderful decision; a decision that would change the landscape of their family. And the Three Hundred and Sixty Fifth date found Dan and Blair facing the wonderful, frightening realization of that decision.

**The End (thoughts?)**

**Translations:**

***let's have another child**

****But, I want…**

*****Sleep!**

****** Let's make a baby.**


	62. Chapter 62

For those of you who received this alert and were excited (the two of you out there who are still patient enough to be following this story), I apologize. It's only me with an update and an apology.

First, I want to say I'm sorry. This summer has just been a long one for me. Everyone is okay and everything is fine but I simply have not been able to write Dan and Blair. I sit and I try and it's nowhere near where it needs to be, nowhere near what I am happy with. I have some great literary supports in place; Fary, Ivory, Lint—to name a few. I have some wonderful readers and fans and friends (the two of you who are reading this). My guidance from those people and my instincts tell me that I can't force it. I have to wait till it comes to me. So I haven't been able to write. And I am so, so sorry. I know that after the end of Season Five we all need this kind of thing more than before and THANKFULLY there are some amazing, wonderful pieces of fiction out there to keep us going that maybe the lull in this story hasn't even been noticed. I actually hope that's the case. But if you're still with me, I'm sorry it's been so long.

Second, I will absolutely finish this story. My hopes are that as Fall rolls around and my mind moves on to other things, that creative side of me will reemerge and I'll be able to pull it off again. Plus, Penn with his haircut and clean face and that video of him singing…that has to help, right? Either way. I will finish. I promise. I PROMISE. So, if you two people who are still reading want to check back in with me, I guarantee you I will get there.

Third, there are some amazing stories floating around the web, some fantastic videos, and some genuinely wonderful people. A great big thank you, an enormous shout out to all the Dan/Blair fans…despite all the craziness—you get my absolute respect and a cheesy, internet high five. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Thank you to the readers from long ago and to the ones who are just discovering this for the first time. I hope you know that my lack of creativity and output has nothing to do with my love for you or for this couple.

I'll be back. Soon, I hope. And, hopefully, a little better than before.

Big hugs. Great kisses.

Sara


	63. Chapter 63

Hi. It's me (waves at everyone sheepishly).

I know it's been a long time. And I know I kind of faded fast. And I know I owe a lot of apologies and restoration. But I just wanted to tell those of you still reading, still waiting….just how much I appreciate you.

God. It would be amazing if I could find it somewhere to finish this story. I once loved it so much. But right at the time the show began to crash, my life got incredibly busy. My son is in Kindergarten now and I'm working full time at a job that takes ALL of my mental energy.

Maybe someday.

Either way. I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm sorry. And to those of you I owe so much (Faryn, Ivorykeys), I don't know how I'll repay you.

Much love. Sara.


	64. Deleting Story

Public Service Announcement

I am going to delete my stories from this website in the next two weeks. There are a few reasons for this. First and foremost, I don't know that I'm ever going to finish it. And I hate that it's sitting there in progress. So I'm going to take it down and keep it. If I ever finish, I will bring it back. Second, I am preparing to "publish" a book in e-reader format at the end of the summer and would like to eliminate all "issues" with any other stories I have before that happens.

If you have any questions or need anything, my email is

(sarabrowncolorado) and I can be found ( ) (yahoo).

Thank you all so much for reading my work. Thank you for all of the wonderful messages you've sent or reviews…thank you for telling your friends to read, for laughing and crying and for all of the friendships and contacts that were developed here.

You're amazing and I wish you the best.

Jo (sarabrowncolorado)


End file.
